


All I wanted.

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: 21st Birthday, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Australia, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Break Up, Burt ships Kurtbastian :), Counselling, Crying, Cum Play, Dating, Despair, Drama, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Fist Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Insecurity, Intoxication, Jealousy, Kurtbastian Wedding, Las Vegas, Lies, Longing, Love, Lust, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Mentions of suicide attempt, Mile High Club, Minor Mentions of Violence, Name-Calling, New Zealand, Non-graphic dog attack, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Offensive homophobic ignorance, Proposal :)), Romance, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Slut Shaming, Smut, Starting Over, Swallowing, Top!Sebastian, Unsafe Sex, Wedding Planning, a little dirty talk, anxiety attack, bad language, bottom!Kurt, bottom!Sebastian, injuries, love making, mentions of domestic violence, mentions of past bullying, mentions of statutory rape, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 139
Words: 238,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sebastian wants is Kurt Hummel. When Jeff calls him to tell him Kurt has been mugged and bashed Sebastian runs to his aid. With no one else left to help Sebastian takes Kurt home while he recuperates. Maybe this will be his chance to get what he wants most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help is on the way.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersonRex for all her encouragement :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AndersonRex+for+all+her+encouragement+%3A%29).



> I update most days.

"What? No! Oh fuck, No!" I gasped, a single tear rolling down my cheek. 

"I'm sorry," Jeff replied on the other end of the phone. "I thought you should know."

"Yeah, sure but I only ran into Kurt a week ago. He was fine. How could this happen?" I sniffled, trying to control my breathing and contain my panic.

"Seb, No one really knows yet what happened. Kurt was alone when he was attacked."

"Where was his useless asshat of a fiancé?"I snapped. 

"They broke up, I thought you knew," Jeff informed me. "B cheated again."

"What's wrong with that moron?" I groaned in frustration. "He's never gonna do better than Kurt. Hummel really is kinda hot if you're into that type."

"Kinda hot, huh? Does he know how you feel?" He asked cautiously.

"How I feel?" I scoffed.

"We both know you're besotted with Kurt, Sebastian." 

"Ugh! You're crazy. I need to go. Just text me the deets for the hospital please," I sighed.

"Sure. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Umm, no I don't think so but I'll let you know. Thanks Jeffie. Say hi to Nicky for me. Bye." I ended the call, collapsing on my bed.

I buried my face in my pillow and sobbed. Jeff was right. I cared about Kurt so much. I'd been crushing on him since he first told me he didn't like me back at The Lima Bean in my sophomore year. He was so different from all the horny desperate guys that constantly threw themselves at me. He was intelligent and witty. He had depth, plus those gorgeous eyes, that hot ass and the sharpest tongue. His sassy bitchiness turned me on almost as much as his lean muscular body. 

It pissed me off that Blaine took Kurt so much for granted. All the warblers raved about Blaine but after getting to know him i discovered he was nothing more than a ego-centric prick. Kurt deserved so much better and I wanted to be better for him. 

My phone chimed distracting me from my sappy thoughts. It was Jeff with the hospital details. Without hesitation I had my jacket on and was heading out of my apartment building. I hailed a cab, fidgeting anxiously for the entire journey to the hospital.

I had no idea what condition I would find Kurt in. Jeff had been very vague. Would he be conscious? Coherent? Would he be pleased to see me? Maybe I shouldn't be visiting but I had to see him. Lay eyes on his pretty face for myself. Make sure he was ok and offer comfort and support if I could.

I felt so apprehensive as I strode purposely through the hospital foyer to the elevators. I thought about stopping at the gift shop to get flowers or balloons or something but reconsidered. I needed to see Kurt now. I rechecked my phone confirming the information Jeff had text me and made my way to fourth floor. 

I took a slow deep breath to compose myself as I stepped from the lift. I was feeling emotional and I didn't want to lose it in front of Kurt. I was sure he would be feeling vulnerable and I needed to be strong for him. 

I knocked quietly on his closed door. "Come in," a female voice called softly. 

I spotted Kurt instantly, curled up asleep in the bed, tubes and cords seemed to be running everywhere. He looked so battered and bruised, so tiny, so defenceless, A mere shadow of his former proud and confident self. I bit my bottom lip to keep my tears back. 

"Sebastian Smythe?! What are you doing here?" The short brunette by Kurt's bed uttered in disgust. 

"Jeff told me Kurt was hurt. I wanted to see if he needed anything," I frowned uncomfortably at her as I stepped closer to the bed.

"He doesn't need anything from you Sebastard. I'm here," she spat at me. "You should go."

"Rachel, no," Kurt groaned weakly.  
He opened his eyes and smiled softly at me. I couldn't believe it. He smiled at /me/. It made my heart flutter. 

"Sit down Bas," he croaked. Rachel huffed. She stood, kissed Kurt's forehead and mumbled something I couldn't hear before leaving the room. 

"I hope you don't mind I came. Jeff told me you were here. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I can leave if you'd prefer," I stuttered nervously desperately hoping he'd let me stay. 

"Thank you," he smiled again. Even with his heavily swollen and split bottom lip his smile was beautiful. 

He reached for his water, grimacing in pain. 

"Let me," I offered taking the cup and holding the straw to his mouth.

He drank slowly. It seemed to drain all the energy from his weakened body.

I returned the cup to the table. "I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry I was such an ass to you. If there's anything you need..." My voice trailed off as he squeezed my hand.

I squeezed back. "You should rest Kurt." I watched his eyes fall closed as if it was simply too much effort to keep them open. "Can you stay for a bit?" he mumbled still holding my hand. 

"Of course," I agreed, stroking the back of his hand gently with my thumb. I longed to comfort him. He was obviously in awful pain. It hurt so much to see him like this, more than I could have anticipated. 

I watched him relax, taking in his distorted features. His swollen right eye, the stitches in his forehead and his split swollen lip that I longed to kiss better. I wondered what other injuries he'd sustained. It made me furious that he was going through this. I wanted to hunt down and hurt the prehistoric homophobic cretins that inflicted these injuries on my friend. I guess Kurt and I were kind of friends. Honestly I wanted him to be my boyfriend but now wasn't the time for that. His health was the top priority. 

He was sound asleep now, snoring softly. I smiled. It was so cute. I remained seated beside him, still holding his hand. I didn't know where the urge came from but I desperately wanted to climb into that hospital bed and wrap him protectively in my arms. I wasn't sure if he'd appreciate that though. Undoubtedly he'd be horrified, I hoped I could change that. Maybe i could prove to him how different I was now. Maybe then I'd stand a chance with this beautiful broken boy before me. That was all I wanted.


	2. I'll get by with a little help from a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebby gets rewarded for helping Kurt out of an awkward confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little Drabble started out as an experiment in learning to write in the first person but I really love this Sebby, so I'm going to continue. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. "All I wanted"  
> Xxx

I was nudged awake sometime later. I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping but it was now light out. 

"I thought you might like a coffee kiddo, I don't know how you take it but all hospital coffee tastes like dirt anyway," an older man half smiled at me, handing me a large cup. 

I smiled back sadly, accepting the beverage. "Thank you," I mumbled gratefully. 

"No worries, buddy, I'm Burt, Kurt's dad," he introduced himself. 

"I'm Sebastian, Mr Hummel, umm Sir," I replied nervously cause fuck Kurt's dad. Ugh!! I didn't do parents. They never approved of me. I wasn't quite sure why.

I offered Burt my hand. He shook it, firmly, hmm ow, a little too firmly and that was intimidating. 

"Burt is fine, kiddo." He eyed me curiously. "Are you dating my son?"

I shook my head. "Just friends."

"He needs friends," the older man sighed brushing Kurt's hair back from where it had fallen across his forehead. "He moved to New York to escape this kind of violence. People are supposed to be more accepting here" 

"I'm sorry," I didn't know what else to say. I sipped my coffee. It was god awful, bitter and barely lukewarm. 

He shrugged. "I don't know what he was doing out alone at night in that part of town. He's been so lost since his break up with that Anderson boy. Do you know him?" 

"Sadly yes," I admitted. "He introduced me to Kurt."

Burt looked a little surprised. "Do you go to NYADA?"

"No, I'm at Columbia," I replied. "I'm from Ohio. I met Blaine at Dalton."

He nodded in recognition, frowning as Kurt stirred in his sleep. The injured boy groaned then opened his eyes looking directly at me. 

"Bas? You stayed?" He mumbled emotionally.

"Of course," I took his hand.

"He's been here all night. You have a good friend here," Burt mused.

Kurt smiled at me. He needed to stop doing that. It sent my heart racing. 

"Is there anything you need?" I asked. He seemed a little stronger today. 

"Starbucks," he grinned "and a truckload of pain pills."

"How about I get the nurse," Burt suggested.

"Please,"Kurt pleaded. "My ribs are killing me."

I flinched sympathetically. "What did the doctor say? Are they broken?"

"One is fractured. 3 more are bruised," Burt informed me before leaving to find the nurse. 

"We could have just used the call button," I suggested.

"He's giving us time alone," Kurt smiled sheepishly looking down at our joined hands. "He's not very subtle. I'm sorry." 

"Oh, um," I felt so awkward but there was no way I was letting go first. The hand in mine felt too good, soft and smooth against my rougher dry skin. 

We were interrupted then by the kitchen orderly. "Good morning," she greeted us smiling and placed a tray on Kurt's table. "It's a beautiful day out. I've bought you some breakfast."

"Thank you," I spoke on Kurt's behalf. The nurse entered as the orderly left. 

She gave Kurt some pain relief directly into his IV. "I need to pee," he complained. 

I stepped out while Kurt used the bathroom. I took the opportunity to text Jeffie. 

To Jeff: I spent the night with Kurt. He's in a lot of pain but ok. Met his dad eek!!

From Jeff: You did good Sebby. You met his dad? Fuck, that sounds like commitment. you'll have to marry him now! 

From Seb: Shut up!!

From Jeff: Should I drop by today?

From Seb: He'd love that. See you then. 

From Jeff: You're staying? 

From Seb: He asked me too. :))))

From Jeff: Tell him Seb!!

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. The battery was nearly dead anyway and returned to Kurt's side. He was sitting up in bed now trying to feed himself his puréed breakfast. It was obviously hurting him.

"Let me help you?" I asked sincerely.

"Ugh!!" He sighed. "This is humiliating."

"Don't be silly," I reassured him taking his spoon. 

"Thank you Bas," he sounded so grateful "I'm sure you have somewhere else to be."

"Class can wait," I smiled, carefully offering him a spoonful of cooked apple. He ate it awkwardly. 

"I think a smoothie might be easier," he licked at his swollen lip. 

...And that was Kurt's tongue. I swallowed hard. He seemed to notice and smirked at me. I blushed lightly looking away. He chuckled softly as we heard a soft knock on the door.

I squirmed uncomfortably and Kurt looked at me anxiously as Blaine stepped into the room. 

"Oh my God Kurt baby," he gushed. "What hap..." He stopped short when he saw me. "Sebastian?"

Kurt grasped my hand tightly, looking into my eyes pleadingly. I knew I would give him whatever he needed. I couldn't help it. 

Blaine came up to Kurt's bedside opposite me. Kurt squeezed my hand and pulled away frowning as Blaine attempted to kiss his cheek. 

Blaine glared at me. "What's he doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same question," Kurt spat at him. 

He flinched noticing our linked hands.  
"I wouldn't leave my boyfriend alone in the hospital,"I chipped in kissing Kurt's hand.

Blaine spluttered not noticing the grateful look Kurt gave me. I winked at him and he smiled, melting me yet again. 

I continued to help Kurt with his breakfast like a loving, attentive boyfriend while Blaine watched on unamused. 

"Can I speak to you alone Kurt?" He finally asked.

"I'm tired Blaine and I hurt. The only person I want to be alone with is Bas." 

Blaine looked hurt and uncomfortable. I didn't care and Kurt cared even less. 

"Hold me Hun?" he murmured.  
I knew it was all a display for Blaine but I honestly didn't care. 

I pushed Kurt's table aside, kicked off my shoes and climbed carefully into his rather cramped bed beside him. I laid back and he rested his temple on my chest as I wrapped my arms gently around him. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart thumping in my chest as our bodies moulded together. 

Blaine looked totally pissed and it was hard to contain the laughter that wanted to bubble out of me. This wasn't how I'd pictured my first time in Kurt's bed but for now it was more than I could ever had hoped for. 

At least that's what I thought until Kurt leaned up and kissed me. It was the softest peck on the planet because his lip was swollen and obviously sore but it was a kiss and it was from Kurt. I couldn't help smiling. 

"You're beautiful," I whispered.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Maybe I should leave," he suggested.

"Yeah," Kurt replied snuggling further into my chest. I loved this. I daringly kissed Kurt's hair making the most of Blaine's presence and to my delight Kurt hummed his enjoyment at the contact, trailing his fingers down my abs. Part of me hoped Blaine would never leave as I willed Kurt's fingers to go lower. Of course they didn't but you couldn't blame a guy from hoping. 

Blaine looked sullen as he watched us. Kurt looked tired but I was sure that I must have looked ecstatic as I laid my hand over Kurt's on my stomach.

"I'm going to go," Blaine waved awkwardly. 

Kurt grunted disinterestedly. 

I nodded. "Bye," I mumbled flatly kissing Kurt's hair again.

"Feel better soon Kurt," Blaine muttered before leaving the room. I listened to his footsteps in the hall fade out before I attempted to get up.

"No, please stay," Kurt whispered burying his face in my shirt, "if that's ok."

"So needy," I teased getting myself comfortable. 

"I'm tired," Kurt yawned. 

"It's probably the pain relief. Just sleep babe," I stroked his hair gently. 

"Babe?" Kurt grinned. "Sing to me while I fall asleep?"

I nodded. "Sure...any requests?"

"No blow job songs," he joked. "I can't afford to get excited."

I laughed. I was a little shocked at Kurt's directness but also pleased that he'd implied that I could excite him. It was probably just the drugs talking but it gave me hope especially after the way he'd totally snubbed Blanderson.

I adjusted the pillow under my head and began to quietly sing.

"Come stop your crying.  
It will be all right.  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry..."

I didn't know if Kurt knew the song but it was my favourite from the Tarzan movie. My mum had always sung it me as a kid when I'd had a nightmare to comfort me.

It seemed to sooth Kurt too. I noted that his breathing quickly even out and he was soon asleep. I remained snuggled up to him, dozing off too, after my restless night in the chair beside his bed.


	3. You're not good enough for my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn makes his feelings about Kurt's new "relationship" clear

I was woken by muffled voices.  
"What the fuck is he doing here?" an annoyed male voice asked.

"Language!" A female voice corrected. I was pretty sure that was the shrill whine of the short Jewish brunette, Rebecca? no Rachel.  
"Blaine said they are together."

"That's ridiculous," the original voice spoke again. "Kurt wouldn't date that psychopathic man whore."

And ouch that was harsh.

"Finn, stop!" I recognised Burt's voice. "I like the kid. He stayed here all night with Kurt. None of his other so called friends have even come by. So if Kurt likes him we owe it to my son to give him a chance."

I couldn't believe I had Kurt's dad on my side. This was definitely a first for me. It felt almost as good as holding Kurt, almost but not quite. 

I yawned as I opened my eyes. I looked down at Kurt who was still asleep on my chest. He looked so broken yet peaceful. 

"Just friends huh?" Burt smirked at me. 

I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to keep up the charade we had put on for Blaine? I decided to be evasive but honest. 

"I love Kurt, Sir,"I told him boldly as I nuzzled Kurt's hair with my nose. It felt so good to finally say it aloud after being in denial for so long. I loved Kurt Hummel and I couldn't be happier about it. 

Rachel gasped. Finn glared at me but Burt just raised an eyebrow. "I know kiddo."

"You know he's the one that almost blinded Blaine don't you?" Finn pouted and I cringed.

"He photoshopped naked photos of Finn too,"Rachel added. 

Burt looked unimpressed "Anderson probably had it coming," Burt grumbled. "Seb, here has obviously grown up. We all do stupid things when we're young. Finn, You used to throw Kurt into dumpsters and Rachel you messed up his chance to be class president. No one here is perfect."

I frowned. Finn huffed in frustration, turning to the window and gazing outside. "You're not good enough for my brother," he spat.

I couldn't deny that hurt me because I knew Finn was right. "I'm trying my best to be," I muttered honestly, my stomach growling loudly. 

"Finn, you're being rude," Burt scolded the behemoth of a man. "Pass the food I bought for Sebastian the kid is probably starving."

"Let him starve," Finn mumbled reluctantly passing me the bag of donuts.

"Thank you." I uttered quietly shrinking under his distasteful glare. I understood Finn's hostility. I knew it was warranted. I had made mistakes but I had changed. I hope soon both Finn and Kurt would see that. 

I tried to pull my numb arm out from under Kurt's body so I could eat but he snuggled in tighter which I absolutely loved. He looked so cute. I imagined how we must look to the outside world all cuddled up in this tiny bed together and strangely I liked the imagine we projected of a perfect loving couple. This wasn't me at all and yet it was. I didn't do cutesy cuddles or meeting the parents and yet here I was even though this thing with Kurt wasn't even real. I was in so deep. I was so screwed.

I managed to eat the donuts carefully with my free hand, trying not to drop crumbs all over Kurt. I was just biting into the second one when Jeffie arrived. 

He greeted Finn with a somber handshake and Rachel with a kiss to the cheek before introducing himself to Burt. 

"I'm Jeff, I went to Dalton with Kurtie and Seb. Is Kurt ok?" the blonde looked concerned and a lot curious as he looked firstly at Kurt's face and then at the two of us entangled in the bed.

"I'm Burt," Kurt's dad replied. "He gave us a bit of a fright but he's going to pull through. His boyfriend here is taking great care of him."

"Boyfriend? Right," Jeff looked at me amused. "How are you Sebby?" He gave me an awkward half hug causing Kurt to stir. 

"Shhh," I whispered stroking Kurt's hair soothingly, before turning to Jeff. "I'm ok I guess. Just worried about Kurtie."

"Sure you are,"Finn snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes. 

Burt threw Finn a sharp glare. "We might take a walk, Finn? Rachel? And let these boys catch up." I sighed in relief. "Will you be ok if Kurt wakes up?" He asked me. 

"I've got him," I smiled softly and kissed Kurt's forehead. 

Burt nodded and they left while Finn grumbled about me. 

Jeff looked so confused. "Why do they think you two are dating?" he asked when he was sure the others were out of ear shot. 

I explained to him about the situation with Blaine and how Kurt had been asleep and that I wasn't sure what to do. 

Jeff sighed. He looked at me sadly. "Just be careful Sebby. We both know how you feel about Kurtie. I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you're not as tough as you seem."

I bit my bottom lip. "It feels so nice just to hold him," I admitted. "But I know he doesn't feel anything for me."

"Who doesn't Bas?" Kurt muttered hoarsely. 

Jeff giggled. "Kurtie babe? How are you?"

Kurt whimpered slowly sitting up.

"Easy there Tiger," I teased.

Kurt ignored me smiling at Jeff. I felt a twinge of jealousy but it soon passed.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked. 

I checked my watch. "A few hours. How's the pain?"

"Ok I think. I'm a little tender," he seemed a little disorientated. 

"How long do you have to stay here?" Jeff asked. "At least you have a private room."

"I'm not sure. Has the doctor been in yet?" Kurt enquired. 

I shook my head. "Not yet. Do you want me to go and ask?"

"No, please stay." He pleaded resting his head on my shoulder. "Jeff can you go and ask please?"

Jeff nodded and left in search of the doctor.

"I can't stay for ever," I reminded him. "I stink Kurt. I need a shower."

"I think you smell good,"

"You must have hit your head hard," I joked. "Everyone thinks we're dating."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't mind if you don't."

"Kurt?" 

"I'm scared Sebastian. I don't want to be alone. Everyone is treating me like I'm about to break. You don't do that. I need the normalcy," he spoke desperately. "If it's too much I understand but you have been kinda an ass to me in the past. You owe me Bas."

I nodded. "When did you start calling me Bas?"

"About the time I started doing this." He kissed me softly smirking against my lips. 

"Be careful,"I warned him.

"Are you afraid you'll fall in love with me?" He taunted me.

"No I'm worried you'll hurt yourself. Your lip is still a little swollen."

"It would be worth it," he grinned. 

"How strong are your meds? Are you flirting with me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You /are/my boyfriend!"

I shook my head as Jeff, the doctor, Burt and the rest of the entourage entered the room. "Kurt you're too much." We both laughed.

"Looks like someone's feeling better," the doctor announced. "I just need to check you over though."

"I'll get out of your way," I offered attempting to get out of the bed.

Kurt put his hand on the chest. "He can stay can't he?" He addressed the doctor.

The doctor smiled. "Isn't young love grand? He can stay but it might be better if the rest of you step out."

"I might head off," Jeff interjected waving his hand. "Can you text me later Sebby?"

"My phone's dead," I sighed. 

He looked to Kurt. "Mine got broken," Kurt pouted. 

"They can use mine Jeff," Burt cut in."We will be in touch Son."

"Thanks. Take care Kurtie, Bye guys," Jeff backed out of the room. 

Everyone else stepped out into the hall and the doctor began her examination, checking Kurt's eyes, blood pressure and other vitals. She was warm and kind and very thorough, explaining everything to us as she went. 

"Any pain? Headaches, blurred vision or dizziness?" She asked.

"I've been a little dizzy," Kurt admitted "and my ribs are painful."

She nodded. "We will keep an eye on that and get you something for the pain but you should be ok to go home tomorrow."

Kurt and I both smiled.

"That's a relief," I kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Do you have someone at home to be with you?" She checked. "Just to keep a eye on your head injury and help you with mobility and any lifting. Your ribs are going to take a few weeks to heal."

"I live alone but I'll work something out," Kurt informed her.

"That's great. We'll have you out of here in the morning."

"Yay!" Kurt grinned. He nestled back down against my side and I snuggled gently against him.

"I'll send the others back in and you can tell them the good news."

I thanked the doctor as she departed. 

"I get to go home tomorrow," Kurt announced to his family as they returned to his bedside. "But I need someone to stay with me."

Burt smiled. "That's amazing kiddo. I wish it could be me but I've got to be in Washington as soon as you're out of here. I'm so sorry."

"I can't either," Rachel piped up. "I haven't had a chance to tell you yet but I got that role I auditioned for last week. I start the day after tomorrow. 

"I can't even look after myself,"Finn admitted. 

They all looked at me.

I looked at Kurt. "You can come and stay with me. I'd like you to. I can't be home all the time but Jeff and Nick are around a lot. We'll help you."

"That's all settled then," Burt threw Finn an 'I told you so' look. 

Kurt brushed his lips against mine. "Thank you,"He mumbled

I kissed back carefully. I hoped I wouldn't regret this. Being with Kurt would be so easy to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Burt ships Kurtbastian lol. ;)  
> What do you guys think? Personally I love Burt defending Seb it gives me fuzzy feels <3


	4. Feeling safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finally notices Sebastian and decides maybe him smelling like Craigslist isn't such a deal breaker after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

I was still sore but so relieved when Bas wheeled me out of the hospital the next morning and helped me into the cab. There had been no sign of Finn or Rachel or any of my other friends before we left. My dad had hung around until I'd got the all clear from the doctor but was now on his way to the airport then onto Washington. I felt kind of abandoned but at least I had Sebastian. 

Sebastian was exactly what I needed right now. I couldn't believe how sweet and attentive he was being. This wasn't the snarky, cruel guy I'd known in high school, though I guess I hadn't really taken the time to get to know him back then. I'd been too busy assuming he was a slut and trying to keep him away from the cheating ex-boyfriend I'd been so sure I was in love with. 

I looked at him as he climbed into the back seat of the cab beside me, carrying a bag with my meds in his right hand. Had he always been so attractive? His eyes were the most incredible startling green. How had I not noticed that before? And his arms. He had such strong arms. I'd felt so safe and protected lying in those arms in the hospital. It had been impossible to let him leave once he'd embraced me. I needed him. 

I felt so guilty for roping him into this situation. Pretending to be my boyfriend in front of my family and friends to piss Blaine off was one thing, but taking me into his home and taking care of me for six weeks while I healed was a completely different story. I wasn't his responsibility. Technically I wasn't even his friend.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Bas?" I raked my teeth over my still slightly swollen bottom lip nervously.  
"Hmm," he nodded disinterestedly. "It's cool Kurt."

"Where to?" The taxi driver interjected gruffly. 

Sebastian looked to me and I gave the driver my Bushwick address. 

"Eww really?" Bas smirked scrunching up his face in disgust. "Do I need to get shots to travel to Brooklyn?"

I chuckled. "You can't catch what you've already got Bas, plus not all of us have a millionaire daddy to buy us a luxury penthouse in Manhattan."

"Touché," He poked his tongue out at me playfully. "How much of your shit do we need to pick up? You're not bringing all your girl clothes are you? Should I have hired a u-haul?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to squeeze all my girl clothes into a suitcase," I grinned. "You didn't think I'd be living in t-shirts and sweatpants for the next few weeks did you? Every situation is an opportunity for fashion Sebastian."

He rolled his eyes at me. "You're so gay," he smiled playfully. "And what do you mean a few weeks? The doctor said at least six."

"I don't want to impose on you any longer than I have to. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. I'll be out of your place as soon as I can."

He nodded, turning his face away from me but not before I saw his expression turn sour. I didn't understand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired and my back hurts. I didn't get a lot of sleep squashed up in that tiny hospital bed with you," he sounded almost pissed.

I grabbed his forearm firmly to bring his eyes back to me. "I can make other arrangements. Maybe Elliott could come stay with me. I know you have a whole life I know nothing about. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"I said it's cool," he snapped as we pulled up outside my apartment. "You don't need to call Elliott or whoever." I sighed as he paid the driver. 

"I'll pay you back, once I get my cards replaced." I promised him as he carefully helped me out the car. If being beaten wasn't bad enough, the thugs had stolen my wallet too. 

"Don't worry about it," he snarked bitterly. "Millionaire daddy remember?"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Come upstairs. I won't be long." I had no idea why he was suddenly in such a filthy mood. Maybe he'd just realised what a nuisance it was going to be having me around and he'd changed his mind. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable about the whole thing. 

 

Sebastian helped me upstairs to the loft and slid the door open for me. He smiled as he stepped inside, gazing around. "It's very you. Eclectic and funky."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing," I mused feeling a little on edge as he scrutinised my home. 

He frowned. "You still don't like me. Do you?"

I looked up at him hurt. "Why would you say that? I barely know you."

"And yet you still think the worse of me,"Seb screamed getting progressively angrier. "Even though I've spent the past 48 hours in that hospital holding you and pretending to be your boyfriend so 'Mr bowties gelmet head from The Shire' wouldn't harass you, even though I invited you to stay with me while you heal when everyone else who supposedly loves you just abandoned you. Fuck Kurt! Seriously what do I have do to prove to you that I'm not the bastard you think I am?" 

He looked into my eyes emotionally, almost pleading with me to see him, to see the real him. 

I took his hand and squeezed it gently. 

"Is spending six weeks with me really so fucking horrible?" he asked sadly, his voice low. He look so exposed and vulnerable. 

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, tearing up a little. It had been an emotional few days. "You're right. Aside from my dad you're the only one whose been there for me and made me feel safe since I was attacked."

"I made you feel safe?" He looked a little surprised.

"Yes," I blushed shyly looking at the floor. "You have strong arms. I liked them around me."

Sebastian smiled at me, a real genuine smile. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. I smiled back. "C'mere," he reached out to me.

I stepped into his embrace and he enclosed his arms gently around me. I sighed in contentment as I hugged him back, nestling my head into his shoulder.

"I'll always keep you safe," he whispered against my ear, His warm breath on my neck making me shudder. "Everything is going to be okay Kurt."

I nodded, leaning up and placing a tender kiss to Bas's soft lips. He gripped my chin, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb as his tongue slid against mouth. My hands slid down gripping his firm pert ass and I parted my lips moaning as his tongue brushed against mine. It felt so good. Sebastian was an incredible kisser. I was already half hard and he'd barely touched me. I involuntarily rutted against his thigh. I wanted him. It surprised me but it was true.

"Kurt," Sebastian panted slowly pulling back. "Fuck, the things I'd do to you if you weren't hurt." Did he want me too?

 

"Seb?" I whispered shocked.

He gazed at me lustfully. "I know I'm not your type but fuck Kurt you're hot."

I didn't know what to say or think. I felt so confused. Sebastian had never been interested me before. "But you said I had a gay face."

"You said I smelt like Craigslist." 

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "You kinda do today."

"Shut up," he smirked. "It's not my fault that you're so fucking clingy that you wouldn't even let me outta your bed to shower."

"If you can help me pack," I prompted him hobbling toward my bedroom. "You'll be able shower as soon as we get home."

"Good point," he followed me, patting me on the ass as went to my room to collect my things.


	5. Spoilt little rich bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets to know Seb's apartment and Seb gets to know Kurt, intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut for the kurtbastian pervs amongst us. I realise with a broken rib Kurt would probably be in a lot of pain but let's just assume his meds are awesome because the attraction between these two is undeniable ;)

"I can't believe it, I honestly can't believe it," I gasp, shaking my head as I step out of the private elevator into Sebastian's grandiose apartment. "You really live in a fucking Manhattan penthouse. You spoilt, little, rich, bitch."

He chuckles seeing the wide grin on my face as I take it all in. "This place is amazing. It's beyond amazing," I squawk in awe as I move to the window taking in the view over Manhattan and beyond. "It's beautiful," I mumble.

He looks pleased with himself as if he created this little nirvana all by himself. "It's my grandfather's apartment. Grandpa Smythe,"He mentions casually. "I get to live here rent free as long as I'm at Columbia and my grades are good. He and grandmother live in a retirement community on Staten Island now. We might go visit when you're better."

"Your grandparents won't mind that I'm here will they?" I check as I explore the room, taking in the photographs of Sebastian at various ages. Halloween pictures of a little Sebastian, one he's dressed as The Flash, another later one as a werewolf. He was so cute. There are photos of him opening gifts by a Christmas tree, of his graduation from Dalton and few of him obviously performing. This room is like a shrine to him.  
"So many photos," I tease.  
"I'm the only grandchild," he supplies.  
"You don't have any siblings or cousins?" To me that seems very lonely. Finn irritates the hell out of me sometimes but I'm glad to have a brother now that I'm older.  
"I have two cousins on Mother's side of the family" He explains. "We are very close. We Skype a lot but they live in Paris."  
I nod as he rests my suitcases against the leather sofa.  
"You should probably rest," he fusses, "how's your pain?"  
"Meds and a nap might be good, and I'd kill for a shower."  
"Na uh!" He grins. "I get first shower."  
I laugh then my expression changes to one of horror.  
"What's wrong?" He looks concerned. "Are you hurting? Do you need to sit down?" He rushes to my side and helps me to the sofa.  
"Relax," I utter amused at his fussing. "It's not that." I cringe. "I just realised I'm going to need help to shower."  
His face lights up in delight and I blush furiously. 

"I knew being a Good Samaritan would have its perks. Should we get started?" He looks so smug as he goes to lift his shirt over his head. 

I giggle "Stop, you have to at least get me a drink before you get to see me naked."  
He nods taking my hand. He leads me into an exquisite kitchen. It's huge with marble counters and stainless steel appliances.  
"Water? Juice? Or diet coke? I have beer, tequila and whisky too," He grins pulling his phone out of his pocket and plugging it in to charge. "But you can't mix your meds with alcohol."

"I'll just have a juice. Thanks. I need to get a new phone." I gesture towards his.

He grabs a glass from the cupboard and pours me a juice, pushing it across the counter towards me.

"I'll sort that out for you tomorrow. If you need to call your dad or anyone you can just use mine or there's a landline in the library."

"Library? Are you kidding? How rich are you people?" He laughs at the stunned expression on my face. 

"Filthy rich," he winks. "I'll give you a tour of the place later. The view from the terrace upstairs is even better than from the living room."

I shake my head. "Of course it is."

He rushes out of the room and returns quickly with my pills. "Take these. We'll keep them here by the blender so we can find them."

"Thanks Bas."

We stand silently contemplating one another after I take my pills. He watches me as I take in my luxurious surroundings. 

I startle when his phone rings then chuckle because his ring tone can't seriously be 'I'm sexy and I know it' except that it is. 

"Hey bud," I hear him say. "Hang on. I'll put you on speaker."

"No no!" I hear Jeff say after Sebastian presses the button. "I just wanted to check how Kurt is doing."

"Ask him for yourself."

"You're still at the hospital?"

"No Jeffie, They let me out this morning." I cut in.

"That's great news," I can hear the smile and confusion in his voice. "Nicky is dying to come see you. Me too. Are you up for visitors? What's your address?"

"He's staying with me," Seb interrupts. 

"Oh!" Jeff sounds even more confused.

"It's a long story," I add.

I hear Nick in the background. "Can we go see him?"

"Not until you put your pants back on Noo," Jeff replies. 

"But you took them off me," Nick jokes.

"Nick!...Oops sorry Kurt, Seb. Can we drop by tonight then?"

Seb and I look at one another. He raises an eyebrow questioning and I nod. "Sure," he replies. "Come by around 7 and bring dinner."

Jeff squeals excitedly and I can almost picture him jumping up and down one the spot with glee. "Chinese okay?"

"Sounds great. See you then." Seb ends the call.

"He's so enthusiastic," I grin. "I don't know where he gets the energy."

"They are a great couple," Seb sounds almost envious.

"I've missed them," I admit. "We were close when I went to Dalton."

"I forget you were a warbler," 

"I don't think I'll go down as one of the greats. I killed Pavarotti. It was kinda what brought Blaine and I together."

"I've heard the story about the perfect couple and their perfect love. It's nauseating!" He pretends to gag.

"It was far from perfect," I mumble sadly.

"It's the past," he frowns. "In your future I see a steamy hot shower, a change of clothes and a nap."

He grabs some cling film from his second drawer beside the oven and leads me into the living room. 

"Cling film? Are you planning to smother me and hide my body." I narrow my eyes.

He laughs. "There's a lot I want to do to your body Kurt, hiding it isn't on the list. I'm a lacrosse player. I've had broken ribs. I know you need to keep that strapping dry in the shower."

"I hadn't even thought of that."

"Sit down and let's get your shirt off," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I blush. "Remind me again why I'm here."

"Because I make you feel safe," he boasts proudly.

I nod wincing as he ever so carefully slides my t-shirt up my body and over my head.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be gentle," he mumbles. Then he gasps, "Kurt! Oh My! Fuck!"

"Yeah, I know," I tease. "I'm hot. I get that reaction all the time."

"No, well actually yes but that's not what I mean. These bruises Kurt. Fuck I had no idea." He tenderly traces his fingertips over a particularly nasty blackish purple bruise on my shoulder. "Oh baby," he whispers emotionally. "What did they do to you?"

He leans in and places the softest tiniest kisses against my marked skin. The tenderness and intimacy of it is like nothing I have ever experienced before. It shocks me coming from Sebastian but I lean into it.

He has tears in his eyes when he sits up and looks into mine. "I'm sorry," he mumbles and I'm not sure if he's talking about the kisses or the bruises. 

I shrug. "It's okay," I reassure him brushing his hair from his face. "I'm safe now. I have you."

He smiles sadly. "I hate them," he says.

"Me too," I agree. "Now how about that shower?"

His smirk returns at that. 

"Can you stand and raise your arms a little?" He requests.

"I'll try, usually I can do the splits while standing on my head," I tease.

He groans, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Don't tell me shit like that," he pleads.

I laugh but I wish I hadn't because it really hurts. I stand as requested. He slowly wraps the cling film around my abdomen carefully ensuring the strapping is all covered. He has a very accomplished expression on his face as he admires his handiwork when he's finished.

"All done. Come on." He seems a little too enthusiastic but I go with it, following him up the staircase to the second floor. 

I pause when I reach the top of the stairs, a little winded but also overawed by my surroundings. One entire wall is floor to ceiling windows. There are huge glass doors that open up onto a gigantic terrace probably bigger than my entire Bushwick loft and Sebastian hadn't been kidding about the view. You could probably see the UK from here if you looked hard enough. My mouth drops open.

"I'll show you out there later, Babe, when I smell better." He gestures up the long hallway. "Come on, our room is up the end."

"Sure," I follow him then stop short when his words register in my brain. 

"You ok?" He looks worried.

"Our..um..our room?" I stutter.

"Yeah," he replies nonchalantly. "This place is spacious but there's only one bedroom."

"Oh!" I bite my lip.

"That's ok isn't it?" He looks afraid, like he thinks I might run. "I mean we slept together in that tiny hospital bed. At least here my bed is a king."

"Are your sheets clean? I'm not sleeping in your skanky sex sheets," I tease him to try and hide my uncertainty.

"It's been a while since I've had skanky sex sheets," he admits frowning. "I'm not..ugh! I'm not..never mind," he sighs "The sheets are clean."

He opens the door for me and we step into his, I mean our bedroom. Why did I like the sound of that so much? 'Our bedroom.'

I think I expected a slutty sex dungeon. A dimly lit room with mirrored ceilings and leopard print linens. Maybe a stripper pole in the centre or a sex swing hanging in the corner but this room was nothing like that.

Our bedroom was light and airy. It's tidy but not immaculately so and tastefully decorated in greys and greens. There are a lot of books, more photos and various sports montages adorning the walls. The obviously expensive furniture is all mahogany and suits the room well. It's comfortable and homey and very Sebastian. I like it. 

"No TV?" I query. "Where do watch your porn?"

"Laptop, phone," he shrugs frowning.

"Okay." 

"The walk in closet is over there," he gestures to a closed door on the right. "I only use one side. You're welcome to use the other. I'll help you unpack later. I'll clear out a few drawers in my dresser for you too. I want you to make yourself at home."

"Thank you." I smile gratefully.

"Just so you know I sleep on the left side of the bed. That's not negotiable. If you do too you'll just have to adjust."

"Anal much?" I smirk.

"I love anal," he winks. "Now let's get you naked."

"Sebastian!"

"I need a shower," he opens the door and I follow him into the bathroom.

Like the rest of the apartment the bathroom is incredible and way oversized and is that a bidet? I say nothing and try not to judge but were these rich people seriously too fancy to even wipe their own asses while kids across the ocean were starving. This was ludicrous. 

I'm starting to feel really out of place. I don't belong here. Sebastian obviously does though. He looks totally at home as he tossed his t-shirt off onto the floor and turns on the shower. 

"Do you need help with those pants?" He asks suggestively.

I don't reply. I just stand there. This entire apartment has me overawed but not one single thing I've seen since I've been here, not the marble counters, not our bedroom, not even the view over Manhattan is even remotely as gorgeous as Sebastian shirtless. 

My mouth waters as I take him in. If it weren't for his adorable freckles I would swear he was carved from stone. His skin looks tanned and smooth. I gaze down his body as he faces me. Down his toned pecs, over his perfectly sculptured abs, his flat stomach then lower as I watch him unbutton his jeans and slide down his zip. 

I groan. I don't mean to. It just comes out. Still watching as he slides his jeans down over his firm muscular thighs before kicking them off, I swallow hard. I stare at him, now only dressed in his boxer briefs and socks.  
"You're gorgeous," I drool.  
"Thank you,"he smiles shyly.  
This shy Sebastian before me is a far cry from the smirky cocky ass that had told me I gave the gay community cutting-edge fashions usually only seen on Puerto Rican pride floats. The contrast is so confusing. I am beginning to think I've misjudged him. 

"Put your eyes back in your head and c'mere. We're wasting water." He reaches for me. 

I step forward nervously. He gives me an encouraging smile. "It's okay."

I unbutton my pants but am unable to bend down to remove them with my abdomen all strapped up.  
"You're going to have to help me," I whine mortified.

He chuckles smugly "It would be my absolute pleasure to help you out of your pants, Princess. I thought you'd never ask."

And there is the triumphant return of the cocky ass from the Lima bean. 

He steps closer gripping the waist band of my jeans. He slowly slides them down. I'm unsure if he's taunting me or just afraid he might hurt me. 

"No fucking underwear Kurt? Are you serious? You're unbelievable." He moans lustfully as he kneels on the floor.

"Can you lift your right foot?" I grip the tiled wall and his shoulder for balance and he removes my shoe, the first leg of my pants and my sock.

"Now your left?" He takes off the rest of my clothing when I do as he asks, now feeling very vulnerable as I stand naked before my former nemisis. 

He looks up at me from where he kneels on the floor, his face level with my crotch. 

"Fuck," he mumbles tracing a newly discovered bruise on my right thigh with his fingers and then his tongue. 

He's so gentle. His touch is so soothing. I pray my cock won't notice how delicious he looks on his knees licking at my thigh but that's not how things work. 

It notices and so does Sebastian. Realistically how could he not. He gazes up at me wantonly, his eyes pleading, begging for permission to touch me. "I'll be gentle," he whispers. 

It has been so long for me and I can't deny my attraction for him. I nod because I'm too overwhelmed, too aroused to speak and then he takes me in his mouth, his hot, wet heavenly mouth. 

I bury my hands in his hair and close my eyes. "No," he mumbles around me. "Look at me."

He moans sending vibrations through me as we hold eye contact and in my entire life I've never seen anything more erotic than Sebastian's mouth stretched around me. "Look at you take it," I mewl, ignoring the pain in my ribs and thrusting forward a little. "So fucking hot Bas." 

I've received the occasional blow job before but nothing like this. The way he tenderly strokes my inner thigh as he bobs his head rapidly and works his tongue hungrily over me is pure bliss. This is going to be over embarrassingly fast. 

I pull his hair, somehow finding the self restraint to tug him off me. He whines and glares up at me in protest. "I can do better," he groans gripping me in his fist and stroking me. 

"No baby, you're perfect," I keen under his ministrations. "I was gonna cum."

"Isn't that the point?" He smirks, licking at the head of my cock hungrily. "Mmm you've gotta let me taste you."

I whimper, as he cups my ass and sinks down on me taking almost my entire length down his throat to perform his magic. 

My brain dissolves as I watch him, as I edge closer and closer to my release. I lose awareness of everything around me except for those gorgeous green eyes piercing mine and that glorious mouth pleasuring me. 

Then I hear my own high pitched howl as I scream his name "Sebastian, oh God, Sebastian," like a desperate gutter whore. I'm pulling his hair harshly and I'm cumming. My eyes close for a minute and my knees buckle as my pleasure overtakes me but Sebastian holds me upright as he works me through it.

I gradually open my eyes just in time to watch him pull off me and lick a dribble of my cum from his chin. "Holy fuck," I pant. He looks totally debauched with his swollen lips and rumpled hair. I swear if I hadn't just cum I'd be hard again just from that. 

He stands smirking and wraps his arms around my neck. I reflexively grip his hips. "You tasted even better than I thought you would," he mumbles against my lips before kissing me, lunging his tongue between my parted lips so I can taste myself. I moan into the kiss. The taste of me in Sebastian's mouth is absolutely intoxicating. 

He eventually pulls back. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He checks."We should have waited. I'm sorry Kurt."

"I'm fine," I smiled. "The pleasure far out weighed any pain."

"I was that good huh?" He smirks confidently as he slips off his underwear. 

"You were okay," I tease as he pulls me gently into the shower. 

"Well let's see if you can do better," he challenges grinding his bare hard on against me. 

"Broken rib, remember?" I taunt, my tone playful.

"Right, broken rib," he rolls his eyes as he reaches for his body wash. "You owe me Hummel."

I giggle and he begins washing my shoulders. I close my eyes, trusting him completely and realising I have never looked more forward to repaying a debt ever.


	6. Dinner and a show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niff get a little more than they bargain for when they bring Kurtbastian dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Jeff's POV. There's some cute Niff fluff for the Niff shippers amongst us and some brief Kurtbastian sexy time.  
> Enjoy.

"Kurt is asleep upstairs in my bed," Sebastian tells us excitedly as he takes the Chinese food from me and leads us into the kitchen.

"Did you use chloroform or roofies?" Nick teases him.

Sebastian huffs grabbing some glasses out of the cupboard. "I used my charm," he boasts. "No man can resist it."

We all laugh. 

"What are you doing Seb?" I asked concerned.

"Getting us drinks," he replies evasively filling the glasses with diet coke.

"With Kurt, Doofus," I clarify, taking a glass and sipping from it.

"I'm taking care of him while he gets better," he says as if it's obvious. 

"And how's that going?" Nick sounds skeptical. 

"It's going amazingly well," Sebastian smirks.

I narrow my eyes. "What does that even mean?

"It means I think he's starting to like me too," he smiles from ear to ear and it's really cute.

"I'm sure that's true," I try to sound supportive. "You're a great guy."

Nick nods in agreement. "We don't want to see you hurt. You were exactly the same with Ashton, and that didn't end well."

"Ashton never gave me the time of day," Seb frowned,"and he certainly never let me blow him."

Nick choked, his diet coke spraying across the countertop. 

"What?" He gasped.  
I must have looked surprised too.

"Why are you so shocked?" Seb grinned. 

"Because you don't give head," I replied. "You always say it's too intimate."

"And its Kurt," Nick added. "He's just so sweet and pure."

"I give Kurt head," he corrected me. "And trust me Nick, he's not pure. He's got a filthy mouth on him and its sexy as fuck, closest I've ever come to losing it in my pants untouched."

Nick looks horrified but I just laugh.  
"Kurtie's a little sex kitten. Good for him."  
Sebastian nods smiling, I'd never seen him so happy. 

"Can I go up and wake him?" I ask. "As much as we love you, we did really come to see him and he might want to eat before the food gets cold."

Seb nods. "He's been asleep a few hours, just be gentle he's covered in bruises."

I grimace. "Fucking bastards."

"Watch him on the stairs too. Maybe I should come with you."

"Jesus, Seb," I grin. "You've got it bad. I'm sure I can manage."

Nick giggles. "I think it's adorable to see our little Sebby all protective and in love."

I smile and peck my Nicky on the lips before I dash out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I excitedly take them two at time anxious to see Kurtie.

I've missed my friend. We had planned to catch up with Kurt when we arrived in New York but things had been so hectic finding an apartment, settling into school and with our engagement that Nicky and I hadn't had the chance. I felt bad that it took these kind of circumstances to finally catch up with him.

I knocked gently on the bedroom door, before poking my head around. I saw Kurt curled up in the centre of Seb's huge bed. He looked so peaceful, snoring softly, I was pleased to note that he looked a lot better. His mouth was no longer swollen and the bruising around his eye had faded.  
"Kurtie," I whispered. "Kurt wake up. Kurt?"  
He didn't even stir. I climbed onto the edge of the bed and gave him a gentle shake.  
He rolled over. "Sebby?" He murmured.  
"No babe, it's Jeff," I corrected him. "Kurtie, the food is getting cold downstairs."  
"Sebby," he muttered again almost inaudibly. "You're beautiful."

I smiled. Maybe Seb was right, It seemed like Kurt might be warming to him. I was relieved. Sebastian obviously cared about Kurt so much and that mess with Ashton had been so heartbreaking, I couldn't watch Seb go through that again. 

"Kurt?" I raised my voice. 

He startled a little and opened his eyes sleepily. He smiled when he recognised me. "Does Nicky know you're in bed with me?" He teased.

I laughed softly. "I'm more worried about what Seb would say if he found us." I joke.

"I'm sure there's never any shortage of boys in this bed," he replies offhandedly.

I frown. "Seb's not like that."

Kurt laughs. "Seriously though."

"I am being serious." I tell him adamantly. "I don't know what you've heard but he's only been with three guys ever."

Kurt sneers at me. "I don't believe you."

"The rumor mill isn't always accurate Kurtie. Seb knows he has a reputation for being a whore but it's just not accurate."

"but..but..but he and I.. We..."Kurt looked at me confused. 

"He's in love with you," I explain. "Did you really think all those times he ran into you on the street were accidental?"

"You're crazy."

"I'm not Kurt. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you or noticed how protective he is of you?"

"Well yes, now you mention it," Kurt admits hesitantly.

"What's taking so long?" We hear Nick yell. "I'm hungry."

"Coming!" I shout back climbing off the bed. 

Kurt slowly moves to the edge and he grimaces as I help him up. 

"I must look a mess," he mutters self consciously straightening his pyjamas. "Should I change?"

I shake my head. "It's just the four of us. You look kinda cute."

He hugs me. "Thank you."

I hug him back. "He's my best friend Kurt. Please don't hurt him. He's not as tough as he seems."

"He's been very sweet to me,"Kurt assures me as we head out of the room and down the hall. 

Sebastian meets us at the top of the stairs and scoops Kurt up carrying him down. My heart bursts at the sweetness of the gesture and Nicky smiles knowingly at me as I descend the stairs. 

I grab a box of food and some chopsticks from the coffee table and sit on the floor between Nicky's feet to eat. I smile over at Kurt as I watch Sebastian fuss over him adjusting pillows around him to make sure he's comfortable before helping him with his food. 

Kurt smiles back and I wink at him as he takes Seb's hand and gestures for him to take the seat beside him. They look so pretty together, like the perfect couple. I nuzzle my nose into the inside of Nicky's knee but he's already watching them with the same interest. 

"They're adorable," he whispers so I only I hear. I nod my agreement snuggling against his leg.

"So what's new?" Kurt asks between mouthfuls of noodles,

"We got engaged," Nick announces proudly.

"Oh my God guys,"Kurt beams. "Congratulations! I can't say I'm surprised though. You always were Dalton's cutest couple. When's the wedding?

"No date yet," I tell him. "We think we might wait until we graduate college."

"There's no rush," Nick adds. "We are still young."

I nudge Nick and give him a warning glare. "Klaine," I mouth silently and he looks at me guiltily when Kurt stops talking.

I jump up. "I almost forgot," I squeal."We bought you a present."  
I bounce over to the hall table by the door where I left my bag and return with the gift.

Kurt giggles putting down his food and takes the box from me. "You guys shouldn't have done this. You're too sweet." He quickly rips off the gift wrap and smiles widely when he sees a new phone. 

"This is too much," he tries to hand the iPhone 6s back to me.

"Nonsense," Nicky and I reply in unison. "You said your old one got broken."

"It's amazing guys. Thank you." He shows it to Sebastian who helps him take it out of the box,

"It's already charged and Nicky programmed our phone numbers in for you, including Sebastian's."

"I just want to hug you both," Kurt smiles emotionally.

"You can hug me," Sebastian nudges Kurt gently. 

"Anytime," Kurt replies pulling Seb close. Sebastian beams at me mouthing "thank you" over Kurt's shoulder as he holds the boy tight.

We chat casually mostly about school while we finish eating. 

"Let me help clean up," Kurt goes to stand when we are done.

"Don't even," Sebastian stops him playfully snatching away his take out box. "You're a guest and an invalid. Just sit down and relax."

He huffs frowning at Sebastian. "I'm no invalid, you pompous ass."

Seb grins. "You talk about my ass an awful lot. I think you like it."

Nick gasps. I climb into his lap and bury my face in his chest waiting for Kurt's rebuttal. We've both seen this kinda verbal foreplay from these two before. It gets kinda hot.

Kurt rolls his eyes and I brace myself.  
"I wouldn't know," he bites back. "It's kinda hard to see your ass with your head so far up there."

"Oh Kurtie," Seb clutches his chest in mock pain. "Honey, you know if i wanted a bitch staying here I'd have brought home a dog."

Nick bites his lip trying not to laugh as Kurt gets up and backs Sebastian into the kitchen. 

"Right Seb," Kurt snaps. "You should know sweetheart that acting like a dick wont make yours any bigger." Seb looks mortified. His mouth drops open as Kurt pins him against the fridge with his body. 

"You're so fucking hot," Seb whines before gripping Kurt's hair roughly and pulling him in for the hottest kiss I'd ever seen. All wet and dirty.

I wanted to look away especially when they started groping each other but I just couldn't. Nicky was staring too and I felt him harden against my ass. "Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" He complained. "That's hot."

I frowned a little offended. "My kisses aren't hot?" 

"Your kisses are perfect," he reassured me. "But look at them. They're like wild animals."

I looked into the kitchen to see them dry humping against the kitchen counter. Seb was shirtless now and sucking furiously on Kurt's neck. Kurt was clawing at Seb's back and moaning like a wild thing as they rutted against each other. 

"If their pants come off, I'm outta here," I laugh.

"Umm yeah," Nick was speechless.  
"That's Kurtie in there right?"

I nod hiding in Nick's chest as they progressively get louder. "Should we go?"

Nick shrugs.

I look at Nick as Kurt screams out a long stream of filthy profanities that would make even the most open minded sailor blush. He's so loud he almost drowns out Sebastian's repeated chanting of "Fuck! Kurt! Fuck!" 

And then everything goes quiet. 

I try not to laugh as they return to the sofa and sit down. 

"Should we watch a movie?" Seb asks casually as if nothing had just happened. "I think there's a few new ones on Netflix."

"Um really?" Nick looks flabbergasted. "Are we really going to pretend you two didn't just attack each other like hell cats in the kitchen."

Kurt shrugs smirking at Seb "Yeah we are."

"Yep," Seb adds "that's exactly what we're gonna do."

I shake my head as Seb turns on his xboxone and opens the Netflix app.

"What do you wanna watch babe?" He asks Kurt as he gets himself comfortable in the corner of the sofa. 

"Can we just watch a few episodes of The Flash?" He asks, lying down on the sofa with his head in Seb's lap. "Grant Gustin is crazy hot."

"He is a good looking guy," Sebastian agrees starting the first episode. They chat away to each other like we aren't even there. 

"Should I put on some microwave pop corn?" I ask.

"Yes please," Kurt replies almost purring as Sebastian strokes his hair.

I get up and bounce into the kitchen, taking the popcorn from the pantry and tossing it into the microwave. I grab two big bowls while I wait, listening for the popping to stop.

"Hey Jeffie," Seb yells, "Can you grab Kurt's meds while you're there. They are by the blender."

"Diet coke too please Hun," Kurt adds. 

"Anything else?" I ask sarcastically as I pour Kurtie a diet coke. I return to the living room with the popcorn, meds and the drink on a tray and sit it down on the coffee table.

I grab a bowl of popcorn while Sebastian helps Kurt with his medication. Nick kisses my neck as I snuggle into his lap. 

"I love you Jeffie," he whispers against my ear. I sigh happily before softly pecking his pretty lips. He smiles at me lovingly.  
"I love you too Noo," I snuggle into him. 

"Get a room," Kurt teases ironically and we all laugh.


	7. Meeting The Alpha Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb battles insecurities as he's faced with Elliott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> I love you all almost as much as Seb loves Kurt. Thanks for reading my nonsense and for the positive love.xx enjoy!

My bed is disappointingly empty when I wake up the next morning and for a moment I wonder if Kurt being here had all just been a magical dream, except that the space beside me is still warm and the pillow beside mine smells like him. I bury my face in it breathing him in before I even realise what I'm doing.  
Then it hits me, I need to get up and make sure he's alright. 

I use the remote control by my bed to open the blinds before climbing out of bed. I quickly throw on some clothes, just jeans and an old Dalton lacrosse t-shirt. I pad silently down the hall, my bare feet not making a sound on the thick shagpile carpet, As I reach the library, I hear his voice. My heart skips a beat as I recall yesterday, hearing that sweet sexy voice scream my name in the heat of passion...twice. My cock twitches in interest. I had it so bad for this guy. 

It sounds like Kurt is on the phone. I don't mean to listen in but the sound carries so I can't help but over hear. 

"I know babe, I miss you too."  
There's a pause while Elliott responds.  
"Ugh!! You're so needy." Kurt laughs "You know I love you Elliott."

Elliott? Who the fuck was this Elliott and why was /my/ Kurt telling him he loved him? Except he wasn't my Kurt yet, not really. I sighed and thought back to the day before. I recalled Kurt mentioning Elliott in the cab. I should have asked more about him. I was pretty sure they weren't together because surely Elliott would have been at the hospital. Also I didn't pick Kurt as the kind of guy to cheat if he was seeing someone. He was too classy and sentimental to do that. I needed to know Elliott's role in Kurt's life and where he fitted in. 

"Good morning gorgeous, did you sleep okay?" I grin at him as I join him in the library. 

"Hey," he smiles, awkwardly getting up from his seat. "I did, Thank you. Your bed is so comfortable." He pulls me into a hug and pecks my lips. He's beautiful and I'm crazy about him so I just go with it.

"Any pain this morning?" I ask.

"A little," he nods. 

I brush my thumb over the faded bruise below his eye. It's almost gone now. I wish the others would fade as fast.

"Go hop back into bed and rest. I'll grab your pills and some breakfast." 

"I need coffee," he sighs.

"Coffee would be good,"I agree. "I'll put some on. Do you still drink mocha?"

He looks at me surprised. "You know my coffee order?"

I shrug. "Of course! Non-fat mocha right? What's mine?"

He leans up and kisses me again, looking horribly guilty when he pulls back. "Um..er..I don't know" he mumbles quietly.

"Hmm," I pout. 

"I know you're gorgeous," he smirks. 

I blush a little, feeling so confused. I don't understand what's going on between us or what we are to each other. Are we a couple now? Friends who mess around or is Kurt just affectionate? I wanted to ask but this was all so new and he'd only arrived here yesterday. I didn't want to be the needy girl in this maybe relationship. 

"Can we have breakfast on the terrace?" He asks.

I nod, "Of course, would you prefer scrambled eggs or fruit salad and yogurt with your coffee, or both?"

"Fruit salad and yogurt sounds good."

I kiss him softly because I can and leave him to go to the kitchen. Before I wander down the stairs I watch him walk out onto the terrace, 'accidentally' noticing that even in loose cotton pyjama pants Kurt Hummel has the world's most incredible ass.  
I put the coffee on and busy myself preparing breakfast.  
I hear my phone chime from where i'd left it charging last night in the kitchen.  
I glance at it as I spoon the yoghurt over the fruit.  
Of course it's Jeff.

From Jeff: so we had fun last night though obviously not as much as you. Wtf was that?

I laugh. 

From Seb: I have no fucking idea but it was super hot. 

From Jeff: Nicky enjoyed the show. He fucked me so hard last night. My ass still hurts.

From Seb: TMI before breakfast.

From Jeff: Prude! 

From Seb : have a great day whore!

From Jeff: haha you too and tell your new lover we said hi. 

From Seb: fuck you Jeff :P

I laugh putting down my phone and pouring the coffee. I carry our breakfast up to the terrace and join Kurt at the table. It's a beautiful day out. 

I place his pills, food and coffee before him. "For you Sir," I tease. 

"Sir huh?" He jokes. "I could get use to you calling me that, or master, I'm not fussy."

"Kinky," I growl sipping my coffee. "You are so full of surprises. I just heard from Jeff he says Hi and Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"I think we inspired Nick to get a little rough last night," I chuckle. "Seems Jeffie is into that.

"Oh God," Kurt blushes. "I was hoping I'd dreamt dry humping you in the kitchen."

"Oh," I sigh. That sounded a lot like regret on Kurt's part and damn that hurt but I didn't say anything. I ate my breakfast and looked out at the view.  
There were probably guys all over New York dry humping in their kitchens right now without regret but the guy who'd done it with me wasn't one of them. I needed to be more careful. He obviously wasn't into me as much as I was into him. 

We finished our breakfast in silence. I got up and cleared the table. "I have homework to do."I told him dryly. "I missed a few days of school while you were in the hospital. I'll be in the study if you need anything. It's just through the library," 

He looked at me confused and nodded. "If you get bored, invite Elliott over," I added sarcastically. 

"What?," I heard him reply in a confused tone. as I walked away.

An hour later, I was still fuming, I'd barely added two sentences to my Ethics essay when Kurt knocked on the study door. 

"Sorry to interrupt you, I know you're busy but can you help me?" He requested timidly.

"What do you need?" I ask rudely.

"To get dressed and pack. Elliott is coming to pick me up in an hour. I haven't asked him yet but I think it might be better if I stay with him."

My heart breaks. It literally shatters into a million tiny pieces.  
"Why?" I mumble biting my lip.

"I don't want to impose on you. You obviously don't want me here."  
How could he think that?

"I told your dad I'd take care of you.  
It's not an imposition."

"I'm not your responsibility Sebastian."

"Are you Elliott's responsibility?" I snap jealously. "Are you messing around with him too?

"Fuck you Sebastian Smythe, you presumptuous prick," He screams at me, his face red and nostrils flaring angrily. "Why do you always have be such a bitch?"

"Forget it," I snap. "Go be with your precious Elliott."

"Fine," He sneers. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you were jealous."

I scoff at him. "As if!"

"Well are you going to help me or not?"

"I have studying to do."

"Why are you being so petty?" He raises his voice at me again.

"How were able to sit there on the terrace and just tell me so bluntly to my face that you regretted messing around with me yesterday?" I scream back. 

"I said no such thing." He stomps his foot as he yells at me.

"You said you were hoping you'd dreamt it," I muttered emotionally. "How is that supposed to make me feel? Especially when you're rubbing Elliott in my face. I get it Kurt. You've made it abundantly clear that this is nothing to you but what happened between us yesterday meant something to me."

He looks at me horrified, like maybe I'd just told him I crucify puppies for sport.

"Sweetheart," he shakes his head at me in disbelief. "It's lucky you're so damn beautiful because you really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed." he reaches for my hand and looks hurt when I pull away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask quietly.

"It means that i think you're so fucking hot but I hate that I have so little self control when I'm with you, that I can't even help myself in front of our friends." He blushes and steps forward. "I think you're amazing."

I'm about to reply and chance a kiss when the intercom sounds. 

I pick up the receiver greeting Seymour, my doorman.

"Good morning." 

"Good morning Mr Smythe, Mr Gilbert is here to visit with Mr Hummel. Should I let him up Sir?"

I cover the receiver.  
"Is Elliott's surname Gilbert?"  
Kurt nods smiling.  
I feel another twinge of jealousy as I tell Seymour to send him up but at least now I'll have the chance to check out my competition. 

"Your boyfriend's here," I mutter.  
"Ugh!! He's early, look at me. I'm a mess," Kurt becomes flustered and it unnerves me. Why does he care so much about looking good for this guy but not for me. 

"Can you go downstairs and let him in while I fix my hair then help me get dressed?" Kurt babbles. "Send him out to the terrace."

"Sure, I'll turn on the jacuzzi and open the Dom Pérignon too." I tease.

He rolls his eyes and slaps my chest playfully before I dash downstairs to meet the elevator.

Elliott is nothing like I expect. I'm secure in how I look. I know I'm attractive but Elliott is on a whole different level. He's tall, dark and muscular with stunningly intense blue eyes. 

Holding a casserole dish which smells like it contains a curry, he struts into my apartment like he owns it. I can't help noticing his exceptionally long toned legs sheathed in skin tight black leather pants or the prominent bulge they are failing to conceal. Damn! This guy is packing some serious weaponry.

A very fitted red and black v neck t-shirt clings to generous biceps and a broad chest displaying a spattering of chest hair. This guy gives the term alpha gay a totally new meaning.

I admire his sleeve tattoos as he offers me his hand. "I'm Elliott," he drools, his voice is smooth and deep. He's not my type but there's no denying he's smoking hot. If Kurt's even slightly into him. I don't stand a chance.

"I'm Sebastian," I mutter feeling horribly inadequate as I shake his hand.

"You're cute." Sweeping his perfectly styled hair back from his forehead he smiles and his sexy stubbled face lights up.

Is he hitting on me? I take a step back. "Let me get you a drink," I offer. 

"Ice water?" 

"Sure," I nod.

"Where's Kurtilicious?" He asks. "How is he?"

I frown at the nickname though I must admit that it does suit Kurt perfectly. "He's upstairs. He's a little sore but he's healing slowly under /my/ TLC," I possessively stake my claim. 

He grimaces. "Poor baby, as if he didn't have enough problems with that ridiculous asshole he was engaged to, now there's this."

I pour our handsome guest an ice water. He takes it, giving me the curry to refrigerate. "You're not a member of the Blanderson fan club either?"I check.

"No, self centred, narcissistic cheaters aren't my type." He explains and I nod really wanting to ask him if Kurt is. 

"Come up stairs?" I prompt him. "Kurt won't be long."

He grins and follows me upstairs.

"This place is fancy." I acknowledge his compliment with a grunt and leave him seated on the terrace while I go to assist Kurt.

"Just need help with my pants," he complains irritably as I enter the bedroom.

"Don't get your panties twisted," I mock him. "Jesus Kurt, there's no way that I'm going to be able to squeeze you into these skinny jeans without a truckload of lube and a crowbar. You're going to have to try something looser Hun."

He groans in frustration. "I hate this!" He tears up. "I hate it so much! Everything hurts and I can't do a damn thing for myself."

"Oh Kurt honey, it's okay, baby," I sit beside him cradling his head against my chest as he cries. I fight back tears of my own because everything feels so unfair. He's the most beautiful man alive and he doesn't deserve to suffer like this. 

"I feel so afraid, so defenceless Seb, since it happened."

"Shhh honey. I'm here. I've got you. There's nothing to be scared of," I coo while I stroke his hair softly attempting to comfort him. 

He buries his face against me. I kiss his hair repeatedly, breathing him in. He turns his face up to mine and I'm pained to see the tears streaming down his pretty porcelain cheeks. I grip his chin and wipe the tears away with soft kisses and then the pad of my thumb.

He smiles weakly at me through the tears and it's so beautiful, like the sun peaking through the clouds on a stormy day. It melts me. "You're so beautiful Kurt," I sigh. 

I want to tell him I love him but I know he's not ready to hear it. Instead I get up and look for a different pair of pants for him.

"Come on gorgeous!" I whisper supportively. "Let's get you dressed."


	8. The green eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's jealousy gets the better of him when Kurt is affectionate with Elliott. It takes Jeff to make things right.

It takes me about 15 minutes to get Kurt into his pants and it's no where near as much fun as getting him out of them. 

"How do I look?" He asks eyeing himself skeptically in the mirror.

"You look great Babe," I reassure him because honestly he does. 'The Flash' t-shirt he's wearing fits him snugly and accentuates his strong arms and his pants though not as tight as usual still make his ass look spectacular.

He smiles gratefully and kisses my cheek. I follow him out to the terrace.

"Elliott!!" He squeals when he sees his friend.

"Kurtilicious, damn!" Elliott smirks eyeing Kurt hungrily. He hugs Kurt warmly, gripping his left ass cheek firmly in his hand and giving it a solid squeeze. And I am so /not/ ok with any of this. 

I wait for Kurt to say something but instead he giggles. "It's good to see you El."

Elliott looks sternly at Kurt's face, at the fading bruising and the dressing that covers the stitches on his forehead. He grips Kurt's chin. "What the fuck did they do to you Baby?"He frowns.

"It's much better than it was," Kurt assures him. 

He nods then winks "You still look totally fuckable. I'd do you."

I growl under my breath as Kurt blushes. "You look mighty fine there yourself Mister," he flirts. Right in front of me he flirts with Elliott. He's un-fucking-believable. I clench my fist, digging my fingernails into my palm to keep myself calm.

I can't watch any longer. "I have homework to do," I remind Kurt. He grunts at me in acknowledgment, barely giving me a second glance as he slowly sits down.

"Oh Sebastian is it? can you grab us a drink cutie?" Elliott winks at me and I'm certain then that the bastard knows exactly what he's doing.

"Water?" I ask abrasively. 

He nods. "Extra ice please precious."

Downstairs I fill a jug with ice and water, throwing in a few cucumber slices and put it on a tray with some glasses. I feel like their damn butler and I'm totally pissed. I consider spitting in the bitch's water but decide I have more class than that.

I can hear Kurt's laughter ring out as I climb the stairs. I'm so in love with that sound. I'm not in love with how I find them though. Kurt is leaning against the glass railing looking out at the view. Elliott is standing very snugly behind him, his crotch against Kurt's ass. Kurt is giggling as Elliott gently massages his neck and shoulders and whispers in his ear

I should throw the water over them or throw that horny son of a bitch out. It's my house and Kurt is mine but I just take a deep breath and sit down the tray. 

"Thanks Cupcake," Elliott grins.  
I huff at him and his grin widens.   
Kurt turns in his arms, wrapping his arms around Elliott's neck. He rests his chin on Elliott's shoulder.  
"Thanks babe," he smiles at me.

"I'll be in the office," I tell him indifferently. "I mean, if you need more water or anything."

"We'll be fine sweetcheeks," Elliott assures me smugly as I leave. 

I return to my office, seething with rage. I hate that hot condescending bastard with his belittling nicknames and grabby hands. I hate his smug attitude and most of all I hate how he has Kurt eating out of the palm of his hand. 

I pace back and forth on the verge of tears, sighing and huffing. I decide my only option is to call Jeff.

"He's here with his hot muscles and huge cock and he's all over Kurt and Kurt's all over him and I hate him and I'm so fucking jealous. I can't see straight. I can't even think," I babble at Jeff before he even says hello.

"Woah woah woah," Jeff replies calmly. "You need to slow down Bud and start again. Whose got a huge cock? Well aside from me of course."

I roll my eyes "I've seen your cock many times Jeffie, you can't fool me."  
I laugh.

"Hey!" He chuckles. "It's bigger than average."

"So not the point right now, Elliott is here."

"Who the fuck is Elliott?" Jeff asks disinterestedly. 

"He's Kurt's friend or something," i snarl.

"Or something?" He questions 

"I dunno. They are all over each other."

"Like you and Kurt were in the kitchen?"

"Umm no, of course not. Just hugging and stuff. Elliott grabbed his ass. I don't like it."

"Did Kurt grab his back?"

"No, of course not!" I reply indignantly. 

"There's your answer then Seb."

"What do you mean?" 

"In the kitchen when you grabbed Kurt's ass what happened?" Jeff asks.

"Oh!" I suddenly realise what he's saying. "I've over reacted, haven't I?"

"Mmm. Kurt's an affectionate guy Seb. You're going to have to get used to that."

"I don't like...ugh! I don't want to share him." I know I sound like a spoilt brat.

"He likes you Sebastian. I have no idea why cause you're an asshole but it's true.

I sigh.

"Where are they?"

"Out on the terrace. I'm in the office, trying to study. I missed an important deadline when Kurt was in hospital."

"Well get your study done and let them hang out. You can trust Kurt and besides its your bed he'll be sleeping in tonight." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said "I love you Sebastian."

"Thank you."

"Say it Sebby!"

"Ugh you're so needy. I love you Jeffie." 

And there it was I thought as I ended the call, identical words to those Kurt had said to Elliott this morning. 

Jeff was right. Kurt was still mine. Elliott could squeeze his ass or massage his shoulders all he wanted. I was the one he was trusting to take care of him. I was the one who he'd let down his guard with and cried. I was the one who loved him. 

I sat down at my desk, took a deep breath and opened my word document. No longer distracted I began to type. Within 3 hours I was done. I sat and proof read my essay, carefully checking and rechecking my spelling, grammar and references before printing it. I sat back in my chair feeling, so proud of myself and suddenly really hungry. 

I stood and stretched, trying to decide what I felt like to eat. I guess I would see what Kurt and Elliott wanted and go from there. I went out to the terrace but I found it empty. 

"Kurt?" I called.

"I'm down here babe," he called back.

I find him alone, resting on the sofa watching Orange is the New Black. 

"Where's your friend?" I wonder aloud. 

"He had to go. He said to say goodbye. He thinks you're adorable."

"I am adorable," I smirk.

"You totally are." He licks his lips.

"Are you hungry?" I check still starving.

"Maybe?" He replies eyeing me lustfully. "C'mere."

"Have those lesbian's on the show got you all hot and bothered gorgeous?"

"Of course,"He giggles. "I love the lesbians."

"Be my boyfriend?" I blurt out.

He looks at me stunned. "What?"

"I really like you Kurt. Please be my boyfriend."

He grins broadly and I help him as he slowly stands up. 

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me slow and deep. I grip his hips, moaning into his mouth as I kiss him back. It's delicious and goes straight to my dick. 

I pull back though, looking expectantly into his eyes "Well?"

"Yes," he squeals. "Of course Sebastian, yes!"

"There's just one thing though Boyfriend," I smirk.

"Oh?" He raises a curious eyebrow at me. 

In reply I grab his ass with both my hands and squeeze firmly. 

"This gorgeous ass of yours," I growl. "Tell Elliott hands off! It's mine!"

"Yes," he kisses me hungrily. "All yours!"


	9. Was that the 'L' word?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb are spending a lazy morning in bed when Kurt says something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

He takes my breath away. He's so beautiful. He looks almost angelic when he's asleep. He's so still and peaceful but then he goes and wakes up and the spell is broken.

"Creepy much?" His sleepy green eyes sparkle as he teases me. "Are you really watching me sleep stalker?"

I roll my eyes. "I like you more when you're sleeping."

He smirks. "But you like me most when I'm sucking your cock."

"Of course," I agree "It's the only time you ever shut up."

"And it's the time when you're the loudest. I love your filthy mouth." He kisses me hungrily pulling me close.

I eventually pull away to breath. He groans in protest, pressing his morning wood against my thigh. 

I can't believe I've been here, staying with Sebastian for a month already. My bruises are gone now, I had my stitches out 3 weeks ago and although they are still strapped the pain has gone from my ribs, mostly. It's starting to feel like home here just when I'm about to leave. I'm not sure I want to leave, but of course I have to. I'm still paying rent on my loft in Bushwick. It's sitting there waiting for my return. I haven't broached the subject with my gorgeous boyfriend yet. Our relationship seems too fragile. Despite his cocky over confidence in high school, Sebastian is incredibly insecure. I'm afraid he'll feel rejected.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Sebastian poking me again. We haven't had sex yet. It's not from lack of want on either side, because God knows I want him. I want him bad. He's insistent that we wait until my ribs are completely healed. He's sweet for that but the anticipation is killing me. 

"Unless you're prepared to fuck me to within an inch of my life, stop poking me with that thing," I plead. 

"That thing?" He laughs "that thing my darling boyfriend is my very big, very hard cock."

"I'm aware, Sebastian." I groan in frustration. 

He rubs himself against my thigh, moaning softly. 

"I'm getting up now Sebastian," I speak without conviction. 

Unconvinced he reaches down palming me through my pyjama pants. "Feels like you're already up Killer."

"You're so corny," I close my eyes and rut into his hand.

"I'm horny," he whines dramatically. 

"You're always horny," I taunt.

"It's your fault," he accuses. "You and your pretty face and your arms and your fucking tight pants."

"I don't have tight pants on now," I remind him. "I could easily have no pants."

He smirks at me than bites his bottom lip. I can blatantly see his resolve weakening. 

"What's stopping you?" I challenge him. 

"Your ribs are still tender. I don't want to hurt you," he sighs, "plus I thought it might be nice if I took you out on a date or two before I get you to put out."

"Sebby? Aww," I coo smiling as I kiss him. "How romantic. You're just so adorable."

He raises a mocking eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I'm a regular Prince Charming." His voice is thick with sarcasm.

"Don't," I frown. "Don't put yourself down. Not many people would have helped me like you have."

"I'm no saint Kurt, I was just trying to get into your pants," he confesses glumly.

I see through the bravado though. His recent actions have spoken way louder than these words. 

"Liar," I snap at him sharply. 

He flinches, moving away from me.

"You can't pretend with me Sebastian. I see through you. If you just wanted in my pants you've had the opportunity everyday since I've been here. I'd never say no to you."

"Is that what you want Kurt? Just a quick fuck, I guess we could do it now. Get it over and done with before you move out and you're gone," he sounds so bitter as he roughly grabs at my crotch.

I glare, pushing his hand away as I try to keep my temper in check.

"Where do you think I'm going Sebastian?"

"Back to Bushwick, back to your life, to your friends..."

"Fuck my friends," I yell at him. "Only two of them have even bothered to call me since I was attacked. El is the only one whose visited. Why would I want to go back to them?"

He shrugs getting out of bed. "You tell me," he mumbles.

I reach for his hand but he pulls it back. "Talk to me Seb please."

"I'm never going to be as romantic as Blanderson," He sighs.

I shake my head. "It could be just me but I didn't find his cheating very romantic."

"I'm not the sex god that Elliott is."

"Hmmm," I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm not sure whether I'm more concerned about you thinking El is a sex god or you thinking I could want him over you."

"I'm not interested in Elliott," he assures me reverently.

"Neither am I," I scrunch my face in disgust. "That would be like fucking my brother. I know they do that on Game of Thrones but I'm not into it."

"What are you into?"

"I'm into you," I state plainly. "I thought I'd made that pretty obvious."

"What if your brother is right?" He asks quietly as I take his hand pulling him back down beside me on the bed.

"What does Finn have to do with this? I ask baffled.

"He said I'm not good enough for you," he admits timidly.

"Don't you think that's for me to decide? Not my idiot brother." I look into his dreamy green eyes seeing nothing but despair. 

"I love you Sebastian Smythe," I whisper emotionally. I have no idea where it comes from but now it's out there I know it's true. "I love you Sebastian," I repeat in a stronger voice. "I love you."

He looks as stunned and shocked about my new revelation as I feel. 

"Don't fuck with me Kurt," he splutters.

I say it a fourth time not only to reassure him but also because I like how it sounds. "I love you."

It's like my words turn on a switch in him because suddenly he's beaming ecstatically from ear to ear. It's the world's goofiest grin and definitely the cutest thing I've ever seen. 

"I love you too Kurt, so much," he murmurs against my lips before claiming them in a passionate kiss. 

I giggle as he carefully rolls me on top of him. We are both hard again as I sit up straddling his hips.

I look down into his sparkling eyes.  
"Please," I beg grinding down on him "I need you. Let me ride you Sebastian please."

His face drops. He lets out an agonised wail and carefully lifts me off him. 

"Fuck!" I curse in frustration.

"Did you just tell me you love me so I'd fuck you?" He asks suspiciously.

"Are you kidding me?" I frown.

"Yes, no, I don't know," he mutters indecisively. 

"Sebastian, you're my boyfriend and I love you. It doesn't matter if we have sex right now or wait another year. I will still love you."

He looks at me in horror. "We are /not/ waiting another year!"

"No we definitely aren't." I giggle rolling over. "Spoon me?"

Sebastian moves up close against my back and wraps his arm around my waist. He lays soft kisses behind my ear. "I love you Kurtie," he whispers, his breath on my neck making me quiver.

"Tell me about this date that you're planning," I ask covering his hand with mine on my stomach. 

He rests his chin on my shoulder and speaks softly against my ear. "I thought we could get all dressed up. You could wear your tightest pants."

"Well of course," I interrupt.

"Without underwear," he purrs as his hand wanders south. "I'll take you to the prettiest restaurant in Manhattan."

I moan as he slides his hand into my pants and grips my cock.

"Every eye in the place will be on you Kurt because you're so beautiful." 

My breath catches as he nibbles my ear and strokes me slowly from base to tip. 

"They'll all want you Kurt, every single one of them and you'll smile at some of them, maybe even say hi and they'll think they are the luckiest people alive." His voice is so heavy and seductive that I'm already close.

"But I'm the luckiest one Kurt because I'm the only one who'll get to take you home. I'm the only one that'll get to taste your incredible lips. I'm the only one that will get to touch you like this," I whimper thrusting into his hand as he twists his wrist. 

"Fuck Bas, I'm close," I stutter. "Fuck me, Fuck Bas please, I need your cock in me, /now/!"

"Shh kitten," he whispers tightening his grip speeding up a little. "I've got you Kurt. Cum for me baby. You're mine Kurt. You're all mine."

And that's all I need before I'm incoherently screaming his name and spilling almost violently into his hand. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," he moans. He shutters before I feel the warm splatter of his cum on my ass through my pyjamas. "Oh Kurt, Kurt, fuck."

I can feel him smiling against my neck as I lay in his arms catching my breath. He's panting softly too, as he releases his grip on my softening cock and brings his fingers to his mouth.

I turn and watch as he licks my cum from his fingers. He moans savouring the taste before he swallows and I almost die from how hot that is. 

"You taste so good" he chuckles seeing my reaction. 

"Shut up and kiss me Sebastian," I blush. 

Without letting our lips quite meet he playfully brushes his tongue against my mouth. I instinctively open for him, cupping his face in my hands. He licks into my mouth then and for the longest time we get lost in the deliciousness of just kissing each other. 

Then from the doorway I hear a deep distinctly masculine voice exclaim "Shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose the mystery man at the bedroom door? I'm not even sure if I've decided yet.


	10. All kinds of Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds himself liking Sebastian's new guest a little more than he should.

"Fuck Dad! Ever heard of knocking?" Sebastian gasps pulling back from me slightly. 

Did Seb just say Dad? What? I look up at the man by the door, into emerald green eyes identical to my boyfriend's. There's no doubt that this is man is Sebastian's father.

He's not unlike Sebastian, a little shorter, broader and rounder in the face maybe. His impeccably styled hair is slightly darker and greying around the temples. He is dressed well in an obviously expensive black Armani pinstriped suit, a black tailored shirt and a grey tie, which hangs loosely around his neck as if he's been tugging at it incessantly. His stylish black dress shoes I recognise immediately from the latest Louis Vuitton catalogue. I'd been pining after them myself. 

Everything about Mr Smythe screams wealth, class and sophistication and like Sebastian he is incredibly attractive. I swallow hard trying not to drool. I've always had a thing for slightly older guys, like Hugh Jackman and Jensen Ackles and not unlike them this man is a total DILF. Mrs Smythe is a very lucky lady, not that I'll ever tell Seb that. 

"Sorry Bastian," his father apologises, his voice so smooth and deep and inherently masculine. "I did call out from the stairs. You were obviously too distracted to hear me," he teases stepping further into the room. His Clive Christian cologne subtly filling the space. 

He offers me his hand grinning "Hi Son. I'm Xander Smythe, Bastian's dad. Call me Andy."

"Hi Andy," I smile back shaking his hand. It's soft and smooth against mine and my skin tingles from his touch. "I'm Kurt..umm..Hummel, Seb's boyfriend." I stutter and Seb looks at me funny. 

I don't think I've ever felt so incredibly uncomfortable ever. As if it's not beyond awkward meeting Xander when I'm still basking in the after glow of an incredible hand job from his son but he's also distractingly hot and smells amazing good. 

"Woah," Xander looks shocked but pleased. "Boyfriend huh? This is a first."

"Dad? Go down stairs and get yourself a coffee." Seb rolls his eyes cloaking his embarrassment. "My boyfriend and I will take a shower and be right down."

Xander grins. "Is there anything to eat down there? I came straight from the airport. I haven't eaten yet."

"There's eggs in the fridge, Andy. I was planning to cook omelettes."

"I like him, Bastian," Xander smiles at me making me blush furiously. 

"Me too Dad, now please get out."

Xander laughs as he backs out of the bedroom. It's a deep and contagious sound and it gives me goosebumps that I try to ignore. 

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks me curiously. 

"Yes, That was just really awkward."

"Don't worry babe" he reassures me "Dad is super cool, You're gonna love him." 

"I'm sure I will." I fake a grin.

Sebastian thankfully doesn't notice he just kisses me. "Let's go shower baby."

K<3S

About half an hour later we join Xander down in the kitchen. He's sitting at the counter sipping his coffee. His jacket is hanging over the back of his stool, his tie now removed and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I know it's wrong but I can't help noticing his toned biceps as he lifts his cup to his mouth. 

He smiles as we enter the room. "Hello gentlemen," he drawls. "Coffee's ready."

Seb pours both of us a cup of coffee while I begin preparing the omelettes.

"Can I help?" Xander offers.

I shake my head. "I've got it."

"He's an incredible cook," Seb pipes in, groping my ass as he pecks my lips. "So what are you doing here Dad?"

"Your mother has gone to Paris for a week to stay with your Aunt Felice, So I thought I'd come hang out with my favourite son, who I haven't seen in months."

"I'm your only son," Seb quips

"That you know of," Xander jokes winking at me.

I laugh. Sebastian doesn't. 

"So Kurt," he turns to me as I whisk the eggs. "How long have you been dating my delightful offspring?"

"About a month," I smile at Sebastian.

"And you didn't bother to tell us Bastian?" Xander narrows his eyes at Sebastian.

"It never came up," Sebastian shrugged. "Plus I knew you'd make a big deal of it kinda like you are now."

"Your first boyfriend is a big deal. Your mother is going to be thrilled."

Sebastian blushes a little looking down into his coffee. "Where are you staying?"

"I thought I'd just crash on the sofa bed in the library if that's ok. I didn't expect you to have company."

"There's a sofa bed in the library?" I stare questioningly at Sebastian, sipping my coffee.

"Um yeah," he smirks sheepishly "The sofa folds out."

"Oh my God Sebastian! You told me there was only one bed!" 

Xander laughs and I find myself again enjoying that sound too much. "That sounds like my boy."

"I was in love with you." He mutters shyly making Xander and I both smile. 

"I love you too Sebastian." I kiss him as I begin serving the omelettes. 

Xander thanks me as I place his breakfast in front of him. He takes a bite moaning and that sound should be illegal. "This is so good," he mumbles with his mouth half full. "You've found yourself a keeper, Bastian."

"He's one of the good ones," Sebastian mumbles against my skin before kissing my neck. He steals my fork and a bite of my breakfast before I snatch my plate away playfully. 

"Eat your own," I smirk. 

"Eat me!" He mouths licking his lips seductively. 

I shake my head giggling as Xander clears his throat. 

"So how about I take you guys out for lunch today? maybe the Waldorf Astoria or you'd probably just prefer burgers I guess. So McDonalds perhaps." Xander offers.

"Ehh Dad I'd love to,really, well not McDonalds but lunch, but I can't I have lectures this afternoon. Sorry."

Xander turns to me. "What about you then Kurt? Would you like to have lunch? It would be a great chance for us to get to know each other without my son around."

I swallow hard. 

"That's a great idea," Seb cuts in. "Dad can even take you shopping after. He loves shopping. You can get a new outfit for that date I promised to take you on."

"I'll even pay," Xander grins "Come on Kurt. It will be fun."

I throw my hands in the air dramatically. "Sure," I laugh. "It might be nice to shop with someone whose there willingly and actually has a clue about fashion."

"You'll have fun," Sebastian assures me. "Just make sure you don't over do it. You're still not 100%."

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Make sure you carry his bags Dad," Sebastian fusses. "He's still recovering from a broken rib."

"It's nothing," I jump in.

"It's not nothing, Kurt!" 

"Relax Bastian, I'll carry Kurt's bags."  
Xander assures his son. 

He gets up, carrying his empty plate and cutlery to the dishwasher. I honestly try not to stare at his ass as he bends over to put his dishes in but I can't help it. 

Sebastian nudges me and I blush. "What the fuck?" He mouths frowning. 

I turn back to my coffee as Xander leaves the kitchen. "I have a few work emails to send. I'll get out of your hair for a while," he smiles. "Oh and Kurt I'll make our lunch reservation and book the town car for 1pm."

"Thank you Andy," I smile back.

I hear him cross the living room and climb the stairs. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sebastian snaps. 

I look at him innocently.

"Oh don't even Kurt! Don't even..." He huffs pulling at his hair as he paces across the kitchen floor. 

"That's my dad. You were checking out my dad's ass."

I shake my head. "No..um..I wasn't," I stutter nervously knowing I've been caught.

"Elliott was one thing."

"I told you I don't like El like that."

"Ugh!! I know," he sighs. "I have to get to school."

"Sebastian?" I grasp his hand as he turns to leave. "I love you."

"Yeah you said that." He bites his lip.

"And I meant it."

"Yeah," he nods, looking so disappointed. "Have fun with my dad."

He walks out, grabbing his backpack from beside the elevator doors and leaves me without even a kiss goodbye. 

I sigh, then groan in frustration, then sigh again before noticing the time on the microwave. I realise I'll have deal with my moody boyfriend later. 

Right now I had to go and get ready for my lunch date with Xander. I'm excited. I haven't had the opportunity to dress up since I'd left the hospital plus I'd never been to the Waldorf Astoria before. I assure myself it really has nothing to do with the handsome straight man accompanying me.

I pull out my black Marc Jacobs suit and my favourite magenta dress shirt from Sebastian's closet and began to dress. It isn't until I'm fully clothed that I realise I haven't brought any of my ties with me from the loft. I don't have time to go and get one so I just raid Sebastian's. 

He has dozens, all neatly folded in a drawer. I sift through them, some are hideous as I except but there is a black one near the back that I like. I pick it up to hold it against my outfit and a small photo falls face down onto the floor, as it unravels. I think nothing of it and finish getting dressed, aside from tying my shoes. I can't quite bend that far just yet. I hope Xander wouldn't mind helping me. 

Right on queue, He arrives at the bedroom door, knocking this time.

"Come in, I call ironically from inside the closet. I'm almost ready."

He stands at the closet door and looks me up and down appreciatively. "Very dapper."

"Thanks," I grin more than a little flattered. "I hate to ask but would you mind tying my shoes, my ribs, you know?"

He nods kneeling at my feet "Great shoes. Prada? I have the same pair." 

"Yes," I reply gruffly because this man on his knees is having more of an effect on me than I want him to. He's straight Kurt and your boyfriend's father I tell myself. You love Sebastian.

"There you go, all done," he picks the photo up that I dropped from Sebastian's tie earlier and passes it to me as he stands. "Did you drop this?"

"It's Sebastian's," I tell him. Then I look at it. I gasp, dropping it back to the floor like it's burning me. He watches me concerned as I step back and whisper "No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I find myself wanting to write a whole new unrelated fic where Kurt is involved Seb's dad. I'm seriously unwell.


	11. Dad and Dom Perignon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt overindulges at the Waldolf Astoria and shares a little more than just lunch with Xander Smythe. (Sebastian's dad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to NYC or the Waldolf Astoria. Keep in mind that the menu like this story is all fiction.

"Looking Sharp Mr Hummel," Seymour greets me smiling as he opens the door for us. 

"Thanks Seymour,"I grin.

"Good afternoon Mr Smythe Sir," he addresses Xander.

"Seymour, I've been telling you for the last 30 years to call me Andy. How's Janine?"

"She got into medicine at NYU," Seymour beams. 

"Congratulations," Xander grins." You and Helen must be very proud." 

"We certainly are Sir."

"Have a great afternoon Seymour," Xander finishes. He places his large hand on the small of my back and directs me towards the town car. 

The driver greets Xander warmly and he opens the back door for me. "Tobias. This is Sebastian's boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." He smiles at Tobias and I can't help noticing what a sweet down to earth man Xander is. 

"Pleased to meet you Mr Hummel," Tobias says politely as I climb into the back of the car. 

"You too Tobias," I smile. 

I sit and ponder how different Sebastian's world is from mine, with his doorman and housekeeper and now this driver. In my world I get the subway to lunch but in his, there's a chauffeur driven luxury sedan. It makes me wonder why he loves me. Maybe he should be with a man more like him.

"I promise I won't grill you but I'm curious about how you met my son," Xander enquires as the car pulls away from the curb. He rests his hand on my knee. It's just a friendly gesture but it sets my heart beat racing. 

"We met in high school. My boyfriend at the time introduced us. Seb was trying to steal him."

"I'm sorry. Sebastian was a bit of a mess in high school. It took him nearly losing a friend to suicide before he got his life together."

"David Karofsky," I supply. "He was sort of a friend of mine too."

"I'm sorry Kurt," he caressed my knee soothingly with his thumb and he seriously needed to stop that. 

"So you're from Ohio? You're not related to Senator Burt Hummel are you?"

I smile. "He's my dad."

Xander smiles back. "I voted for him for his stance on gay rights. He's a good man."

"I think it's amazing how supportive you are of Sebastian's sexuality. I think even my dad would have freaked out if he'd walked in on Seb and I making out like that this morning."

Xander chuckled. "Bastian is my only son. His happiness is important to me. Plus it would be a little crazy of me to judge him when I'm bi."

"Oh!"

"I married Adalyn because I fell in love with her but I could have just as easily ended up with man. I'm happy I didn't because then I wouldn't have Bastian but sometimes honestly I miss men."

"I like them," I admit, "especially Sebastian."

"He likes you too. I've never seen him like this before." He smiles as the car pulls up out the hotel.

Tobias opens the door for us and we get out the car. 

I follow Xander inside the luxury hotel. I feel self conscious and out of place as I look around taking in the sheer opulence of my surroundings. 

He directs me through the lobby to the dining room, again with his hand on my lower back. It gives me shivers up my spine. 

He tosses a dazzling smile at the hostess as we enter the restaurant. It reminds me so much of Sebastian and makes my knees go weak. It also gets us an immediate table while others before us sit waiting. 

Our waitress introduces herself as Amanda. She politely pulls out our chairs for us and leaves us menus. "We'd like a bottle of Dom Perignon and two Pelligrinos with lemon please." Xander requests politely.  
"Certainly Sir,"she smiles before leaving. 

"I hope you like champagne. I should have checked." Xander looks apologetic. "I just thought meeting Bastian's first boyfriend was cause for celebration."

"I'm not really much of a drinker, I had a bad experience in high school where I vomited on my guidance counsellors shoes."

He laughs and the sound goes straight to my groin."That sounds horrifying."

"It really was."

"You'll have at least one drink with me though, won't you? Our shopping trip could take a turn for the worst if I drink the whole bottle."

Amanda returns smiling with the water and champagne pouring them carefully into the crystal glasses in front of us. 

"Please let me know when you're ready to order or if there's anything else you need."

Xander waves her away politely, sips his champagne and looks over his menu. 

"I recommend the lobster ravioli," he says. "Or the Cornish game hen, unless of course you're a vegetarian, then I have no idea what to suggest."

"The lobster ravioli sounds perfect," I smile then squirm uncomfortably as my phone rings. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he grins "Take it."

I look down at the screen and see its Sebastian. My thoughts go to the photo I found in his closet and I decline the call. "It's not important." I tell Xander and I switch my phone off. 

We enjoy a long leisurely lunch. The conversation is relaxed and friendly and the lobster ravioli is incredible. I end up drinking more champagne than I intend and I'm feeling a little light headed when Xander convinces me to indulge in the white chocolate and cranberry cheesecake and a cosmopolitan 

"This cheesecake is sooo good," I moan as I take the first bite. "You have to try it."

I offer him a bite from my fork. We lock eyes and he leans forward allowing me to feed him. 

I moan watching him as he takes my fork into his mouth then he winks at me as he sits back in his chair. "That's damn good cheesecake."

I giggle. "It totally is."

I throw back my cocktail and finish eating then he pays for our meal.

"Let's go shopping sweetheart." 

I get up from my chair, swaying a little. I giggle and Xander takes my arm to steady me. "Don't tell Seb, he'll yell. I'm not suppose to drink on my meds."

"Shit Kurt, you should have said. I wouldn't have bought you drinks if I'd known you were on medication," he looks concerned.

"Ehh it's ok. It's just for my ribs. I got mugged and beaten up in the street, then Seb took me home."

"Let's get you to the car sweetheart,"he takes my hand.

Tobias is waiting when we get outside. Xander helps me into the car. 

"Was Blaine one of the three?" I ask him.

He looks at me confused. 

"Did Sebastian sleep with Blaine?" I clarify.

"I don't know. He visited our house a few times. I never liked the kid." Xander tells me.

"We were engaged. He cheated on me twice." I bite my lip.

"Sebastian loves you Kurt."

"That photo in the closet..."

I begin to cry. I bury my face in his shoulder as he hugs me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "It's ok sweetheart," he coos. "It's ok."

"No," I mumble against his neck. "I was afraid Andy. I thought they were going to kill me. They kicked me and kicked me. I thought I was going to die and then there was Sebastian and I think he slept with Blaine and now I wish I had have died," I sob.

He strokes my hair. "Shh sweetheart, you don't mean that. How about we get you back to the apartment and we can have a chat. Sebastian will be back soon and you can talk to him."

"I want to go home to my place in Bushwick," I babble between sobs. "Please Xander, I want to go home."

He knocks on the glass between us and Tobias, and the glass petition slides down. "We need to go to Bushwick."

"Certainly Mr Smythe. What's the address Sir?"

I tell Andy the address and he repeats it to Tobias before the driver raises the partition again and turns the car around.

I stare out the window biting back more tears. "I can just take the subway. It's fine." I attempt to open the car door when we stop in traffic. 

Xander restrains me gripping my wrist and I hear the car doors lock. He looks at me unable to hide his worry. "We'll get you to Bushwick Kurt. Just sit back and relax."

I laugh sadly. "You're really hot."

"Jesus, Kurt!"

"What? You are. I dated a guy heaps older than you," I sniff.

"You're young enough to be my son. In fact you're dating my son," he protests. 

"You probably think Blaine is prettier than me. Everyone does. They all want Blaine, even Sebastian," I frown.

He cups my chin and locks eyes with me, wiping my tears away with his thumb. "Forget about Blaine Anderson Kurt. You're a smart, sweet, attractive man. You're too good for him."

"Thank you," I mumble then I lean in to kiss him.


	12. Back to Bushwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is angered when Xander takes Kurt back to Bushwick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanders POV

I place a firm but gentle hand against Kurt's chest halting him. 

I groan. "No baby, No Kurt you don't want to do that."

He looks at me defeated. "I'm every body's second choice. I'm the guy nobody wants."

"It's not about not wanting you Kurt. If I was twenty years younger, unmarried and you weren't dating my son I'd honestly be all over you. You're gorgeous Kurt with your pale skin and your trusting eyes but this," I gesture between us, "anything between you and I, just can't happen."

He looks at me sadly and slightly ashamed and nods. "I know. I'm sorry. Oh God, please don't tell Sebastian!" He begins to cry again. 

"There's nothing to tell him sweetheart," I assure him, embracing him again. "Nothing happened Kurt."

"Oh fu..oh God!" He corrects himself too polite to even curse in front of me. "I'm such a mess. I'm so sorry. I really do love Sebastian."

I nod. "I know you do. He loves you too Kurt."

"I can't be with him if he's been with Blaine though. Blaine tarnished everything in my world, took so much away from me. Lead rolls, my friends, my virginity, my self esteem, my dignity and without even trying he's probably taken Sebastian too."

My heart breaks for his boy. "Don't jump to conclusions Kurt. You need to talk to Sebastian. I know he wouldn't deliberately hurt you. He doesn't let many people in but once he does he's very loyal to those he loves."

The car comes to halt and the glass petition slides down. I hear the car doors unlock. "Mr Smythe, we have arrived in Bushwick as you requested Sir."

"Thank you Tobias." He comes around opening the door and I step out of the car into a less then desirable neighbourhood. I help Kurt from the car. He looks exhausted, beaten down and awfully bedraggled. 

"Let's get you inside sweetheart."

He nods still a little wobbly on his feet and leads me inside the rather ordinary building. I wonder if Sebastian's been here. I also wonder for a split second if Kurt, who was willing to cheat on my son and kiss me, was maybe just with Bastian for our wealth. I shake the thought away quickly. 

We make it up the stairs. He pulls keys from his pocket unlocks the heavy sliding door and gestures me inside. 

It's a nice enough apartment, open and airy, with cheap funky furniture. A typical college kids apartment. 

"Would you like a coffee?" He offers. "I have no fresh milk or cream obviously because I haven't been in a month."

"Water is fine. Thanks Kurt." He goes to the kitchen as I sit on the sofa.

"Have you talked to anyone Kurt? maybe a psychologist since you were mugged. It might really help you."

"They gave me a number but I didn't bother. I got beat up at school all the time, thrown in dumpsters, shoved into lockers. I'm used to it."

I look at him sympathetically as he passes me a glass of water. "Would you let me make you an appointment? I have a friend in the West Village who specialises in trauma counselling. He was my room mate at Columbia. He could squeeze you in this week. It might help Kurt."

"I've never found counselling that useful but okay, I guess," he concedes. "It couldn't hurt. What's his name?"

"His name is Laurence. I think you'll like him. He's not as great as me but he's a good guy."

Kurt thanks me as I stand up, placing my glass on his coffee table. "I really should go. I have a business meeting this evening and I need to freshen up."

"I'm sorry. Thank you Xander for everything."

"Don't apologise Sweetheart. At least you didn't vomit on my shoes. These Louis Vuitton's cost me over a grand."

He laughs then. It's just a small laugh but somehow it reassures me. "I'll be in touch with an appointment time for you and please call Sebastian. He's going to be devastated that I came home without you."

He nods and walks to me the door. We hug and I hear his door slide closed as I make my way down stairs. I release a deep sigh, then take out my cell phone to call Laurence.

I'm still on the phone as Tobias opens the car door for me. I nod at him as I get inside. "Home please Tobias" I mutter quietly with my hand over the mouth piecebefore continuing my conversation with my school friend. 

We are crossing the bridge as I end the call. Kurt has an appointment for two days time. I go to text him then realise I forgot to get his number. I know Bastian will have it though so I don't worry. 

I try not to think about Kurt alone and upset in that shabby apartment, about how he wished he'd been killed when he was attacked, about how small and fragile he seemed. 

I really liked Kurt. Sebastian did too. I could tell. He was a different kid now. He was smiling and he had that sparkle in his eye that only came from being in love. I hoped for his sake that nothing had happened between him and Blaine. Things hadn't been easy for my boy. I wanted him to be happy. 

S<3K

"Where's Kurt?" He yelled, storming into the office a few hours later. "I've looked all over the apartment. He's not here."

I look up from my laptop into Sebastian's very distressed face. "Tell me he's just gone to get milk or the latest copy of Vogue," he pleads. 

"He asked me to drop him in Bushwick," I supply gently.

"No! You can't be serious. What happened at lunch? Everything was fine until you got here and now it's all turned to shit. What did he say?"

"He had a little too much to drink..."

"What the fuck Dad? You let him drink? He's still on medication for his ribs," he screams at me.

"He didn't tell me that until after," I defend myself. 

"Un-fucking-believable!" He scoffs. "He declined my call today and when I tried to call back his phone was off. He hasn't replied to any of my texts. It's not like him. I don't understand what's going on."

"He was pretty upset."

"Upset? Why? What happened? He was checking you out in the kitchen. Did something..."

I cut him off. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Sorry Dad," he apologises. "I know he wouldn't. I know you wouldn't, but what happened?" He sits down in the arm chair in the corner burying his face in his hands.

"He was pretty drunk Bastian," I put my hands up defensively as my son glares at me. "I know it was my fault but he was asking me about you and the Anderson boy. He said he something about a photo he found in the closet."

Sebastian goes pale. "Fuuuuuck!" He shrieks. "I know what photo he's talking about but It's not what he thinks. I didn't know I even still had it." 

"He's pretty messed up about the mugging too. I've organised an appointment for him to talk to Laurence. It's the day after tomorrow 11am. Can you let him know?"

"Thanks Dad, You should tell him though. He's not answering me," he sighs passing me his phone with Kurt's number on the screen.

I talk as I text Kurt. "You can't give up on him Sebastian. I know you love him."

Seb smiles sadly. "More than anything."

"Did anything happen with Blaine?" I enquire gently. 

"No, not really." 

"Not really?" I push.

"Ugh one kiss, my junior year at a Warbler party. It was a dare. Jeff took a photo on his phone. That's what Kurt saw. It wasn't even a good kiss Dad."

"Was he dating Kurt then?" I think I already knew the answer.

Sebastian nods looking ashamed. "You need to talk to Kurt kiddo."

"Yeah I know. I have to go over there don't I?"

"Yes," I confirm as my phone chimes.

"Is it Kurt?" Sebastian asks hopefully.

I pass him my phone leaving it unread.

From unknown number: Thx Andy. I'll make sure not to be late. I've just realised I've left my pain pills behind. Could you please have them couriered over? Tell my boyfriend I still love him. -K x

"He loves me," Seb smiles. "I need to take him his medication."

"I'd take flowers too if I were you or maybe a cheesecake. Use the car, I have Tobias on call this week. I'll take a taxi to my dinner."

"Thanks Dad," he gets up and hugs me. "Do I look ok? I should go and change first right?"

I grin. "He won't be able to resist you Bastian."

"That's what I'm counting on," he smirks as he dashes out of the room.


	13. Talking it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian talk. They kiss a little too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

"Well, well, well, bend me over and fuck me hard, if it isn't Richie Rich, come down from on high to slum it with us poor bitches!" Elliott sneers at me as he slides the door open. "Are you lost Cupcake? I seriously didn't think you'd have the balls, Skylar to show your pretty face here today."

"It's Sebastian," I correct him sharply.

"It is?" He smirks. "What do you want Se.bast.i.an?" He sarcastically pronounces every syllable of my name separately rolling the sounds off his tongue. It irritates me but I guess that is his point. 

"I'd like to come in and see Kurt." I bite. 

"I bet you would," he taunts, "but it's not happening. Kurt's been crying all evening and I've just managed to get him to sleep. I'm not letting you disturb him."

"I won't wake him. I just want to put this cheesecake into the fridge. "I refer to the box I'm holding, "and see if he's ok."

"Of course, he's not ok," Elliott frowns. "He was mugged and beaten only a month ago and he found out today that his beloved boyfriend whored around with his ex."

"I didn't whore around with anyone. I /need/ to explain that to him." I glare because fuck this asshole is really starting to piss me off.

"What you /need/ to do Sebastian is fuck off. We both know Kurt is incredible," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at me and I definitely don't like what he's insinuating, "but there are a million pretty preppy's over on your side of town that you can dip your dick in." 

I scoff raising my voice angrily. "Keep dreaming! You've never been with Kurt Asshole and you never ever will be."

"Either have you have you sweetheart?"he raises a knowing eyebrow. "Is it a performance problem? Can't you get it up? Or doesn't he want you?"

"I know you're trying to defend Kurt and I respect that but you listen here you condescending prick," I snarl though my gritted teeth. "I have pined after Kurt since I was 17 years old. I had to watch him fall in love with Blaine and then I had to watch Blaine break him and God knows my heart broke equally on both occasions. I love him. I love him more than anything." My voice cracks emotionally. "I've waited too long to be with him, I'm not letting anything or anyone get in my way anymore, not some weird steam punk glitter rock vampire with like, tats and guy liner and stuff and definitely not a stupid misunderstanding over Blaine Fucking Anderson. Now get out of my God damn way before I really lose it and let me see my boyfriend.

Shocked into silence, Elliott steps back and let's me in. 

"Thank you," I mumble.

He nods. "Don't mention it." 

He watches me suspiciously as I leave Kurt's meds on the counter top and place the cheesecake in the fridge.

"It's ok if you want to go home now. I can take care of him."

"I hope so," he nods grabbing his jacket off the back of the sofa. "Tell Kurtilicious, I said bye. I'll call him in the morning."

"Don't call him that," I growl. "He's my boyfriend. You don't get to flirt with him anymore."

"You don't need to be such a possessive prissy little bitch. It's just a name."

"Go home Elliott."

"Good night Sebastian," he drawls as he saunters out the door. Aside from Blaine Anderson and the thugs that mugged Kurt, I've never despised anyone more than that cocky bastard.

I quickly look in on Kurt. Im overwhelmed with guilt to find my poor baby sound asleep on his tear soaked pillow. He's wearing black suit pants and a pink shirt. His shoes are still on. (Great job Elliott) In that moment I wonder how he managed to do them up on his own. I should have stayed and helped him this morning instead of being pissy about dad and not even kissing him goodbye. What if I never get to kiss him again? That is too horrifying to even consider. 

I carefully untie his shoe laces and delicately slip off his shoes, placing them under the bed. 

"I heard what you said to Elliott. Was that true?" His voice startles me.

I gasp. "Jesus Kurt, you scared the fuck out of me. I thought you were asleep" 

"It was a little hard to sleep with that pissing contest going on out there," he frowns. "Sit down Sebastian."

He scoots over a little and I sit on the edge of his bed. I reach for his hand.

"No touching! We need to talk and honestly I can't concentrate with your hands on me."

"Okay" I nod sadly. "You're breaking up with me?" I bite back pending tears. This can't be happening. 

"That depends" he pauses. I breathe again. There's a little hope.

"On what?" I ask cautiously almost afraid to hear the answer. 

"Was it true? You've wanted to be with me since you were 17?"

"Yes Kurt it was true. Every word was true."

"What did you imagine we'd do together?"

"I dunno," I take a moment to think. "Couple stuff. Go to parties, watch movies, hold hands, have sex...We'd have tons of amazing sex Kurt."

"Have threesomes with Blaine?" He asks me bluntly.

"Well," I smirk.

He frowns. "Not the answer I'm looking for Sebastian. Did you sleep with Blaine while he was with me? I saw.."

I cut him off. "I know you saw that damn photo. It was just a kiss Kurt, a stupid game of truth or dare at a stupid party. It wasn't even a good kiss."

He smirks. "I actually thought Blaine was an incredible kisser."

And now it's my turn to frown. "It did nothing for me. It meant nothing. I didn't even get hard."

He chews at his bottom lip. "You wouldn't have kept the photo if it meant nothing." He sounds hurt and I feel so awful because I'm responsible for that. 

"I didn't even know I still had it. You came to our warbler parties when we were in high school."

"Only to keep you away from my boyfriend."

"My point is that you know everyone kissed everyone at some point. It wasn't a big deal. Kissing never was a big deal for me until the first time I kissed you."

I see his face soften. "I hate that he got to kiss you before I did." 

"I hate that he got to do way more than kiss you before I did."

"Sebastian?" He reaches for my hand now and I grasp on tightly. "I love you."

"That day he proposed to you at Dalton was the worst day of my life. I was so sure you'd say no and when you didn't I was so crushed."

He looks at me sadly. "We both have pasts Seb. Its what we do with the future that matters."

I nod, kicking off my shoes and curling up beside him on his bed. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into him. 

"Do we need to talk about dad?" I ask warily.

"No," he frowns shaking his head.

"I'm not stupid I know you're gonna look at other guys Kurt, but can we please agree that my dad is off limits."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"We haven't talked about exclusivity but I kind of thought it was implied with the whole boyfriend thing."

"It is," he agrees. "It's just you and me."

I gaze up into his eyes and he smiles down at me before kissing my hair.  
"You're going to come home with me right?" I check.

"No."

My eyes widen in horror. "What?"

"I'm tired and it's been an emotional day. Can we stay here just tonight? I really just want my boyfriend and my own bed."

"Of course sweetie." I smirk, "I have something else you might want too."

He rolls his eyes at me. "I love you Sebby but our first time isn't going to be here like this."

I laugh. "Get your mind out of the gutter Hummel. I was talking about cheesecake."

His eyes light up and he kisses me. It's sweet and soft and I savour it.  
"You really know the way to my heart."

"It's in the fridge. Help yourself. I need to text Tobias. He's still waiting downstairs and also need to let dad I won't be home."

He kisses me again and runs to the kitchen to get his cheesecake. "No running in the house, you naughty boy, or I'll have to spank you."

"I could sooo be into that,"he yells from the kitchen, making me chuckle.

"Kinky little bitch," I mumble to myself as I text Tobias sending him home.

"What was that?" Kurt asks returning to the bed with a quarter of the large cheesecake. 

"I said you're a kinky little bitch. It's unexpected but I love it."

"What did you expect?" He asks curiously.

"I dunno, soft, slow sweetness," I smile.

"I like that too sometimes."

I finish texting my dad and put my phone on the side table. "Are you going to share that cheesecake?"

"I wasn't planning on it," he giggles. "It's good cheesecake. Go and get your own."

"It's ok." I lay back on his bed just watching him. "You're so pretty Kurt. Why do you love me?"

"Cause you're rich and you've got a huge cock," he pokes his tongue out at me playfully. 

"I'm serious Kurt," I pout. "Why me? Elliott wants you, Blaine wants you and everywhere we go guys check you out so why me?

"Because you have a beautiful heart Sebastian. You're caring. You're kind and you're thoughtful. You challenge me. You make me a priority in your life. People don't usually do that. Why do you love me? I don't exactly fit into your world."

"You are my world," I blush at my own corniness as Kurt beams.

"You're adorable." He smears cheesecake on my nose with his finger. 

"Eww," I laugh wiping it off with the back of my hand. "You're going to pay for that."

I lick up the side of his neck and latch onto his ear lobe, biting down.

He whimpers then moans. "I love a little pain with my pleasure."

I pull away, shaking my head. "Two more weeks," I tell myself. "Just two more weeks, his rib will be healed and then it's on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Elliott is a bitch in this fic, especially to Sebastian. I do love Elliott. he's just trying to protect his friend. He's not the bad guy.


	14. Best friend vs boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff encourages Seb to try and sort out his differences with Elliott as the three of them plan a surprise party for Kurt's 21st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with me through this story thus far. The kudo's and comments are much appreciated. I'm enjoying the chats. you're all so lovely xxx

"Where's Kurtie?"Jeff asks two days later as he flops down on my sofa. "He's still staying here isn't he?"

"Yes he's still staying here. I'm hoping he will be permanently." I reply nervously.

Jeff grins. "You're going to ask him to move in? I'm so happy for you Seb, that's incredible."

"It's also terrifying," I bite my lip.

"I wouldn't be worried if I was you. He's living here anyway and he's obviously crazy about you."

"He is, isn't he? I honestly still can't believe I got so lucky," I grin.

"It's so adorable how smitten you are. I can only imagine how insufferable you're going to be once you finally fuck him," he teases.

"As insufferable as you and Nicky you mean?" 

"Shut up! My Nicky and I are in love. Where is your lover boy anyway? You didn't answer me before," Jeff pouts.

"He went to see Laurence, then shopping with that monster cock with the monster cock," I roll my eyes. "He wanted to buy something special to wear for our first date tomorrow night. He should be home soon."

Jeff laughs. "You need to try to get along with that guy. He's Kurt's best friend. Can you imagine how awkward it would be if Kurt and I didn't get along?"

"That's easy for you to say you haven't met the jerk yet," I mutter bitterly.

"He can't be that bad if Kurt likes him. Aside from being with you Kurt is a good judge of character," Jeff rationalises jokingly.

"Gee thanks, but I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Jeff boasts. "Why's he seeing Laurence? Is he ok?" Jeff asks gently.

"He's just feeling a little vulnerable since he was mugged. Dad thought it would help," I offer.

"It can't hurt," he smiles. "Laurence was a huge help to me when I first came out."

"I wanted to go with Kurt but he's so fucking independent he wouldn't let me," I huff.

"He's a grown ass man Seb. He'll be fine. He knows he has you to come home to," Jeff reassures me.

"Thanks Jeff," I hug him as my phone rings. 

I answer without checking who it is.

"Hell-o"

"Hey Sebastian," I immediately recognise the voice. "It's Burt Hummel. How are you son?" 

"I'm good Mr Hummel. How are you?" I reply.

"I'm great kiddo. I need to talk to you if you're not busy right now." He sounds serious.

"I've got Jeffie here, but i can talk. Is everything ok?" I ask concerned.

"Everything is fine buddy. I just wanted to talk to you about Kurt's birthday. He's turning 21 in a few weeks and I thought we could put our heads together and..."

"Throw him a party?" I finish.

"Exactly!" He laughs. "I'd like to surprise him."

"Leave it to me," I offer. "We'll have it here on the terrace. I'll organise everything, food, cake, drinks, decorations. Jeffie and his boyfriend will help."

"That's great Seb. Thanks so much. I'll email a list of family we'll need to invite if you can just let me know how much money you need."

"No worries Mr Hummel."

"I've told you before to call me Burt, kiddo. You're practically family," he tells me warmly.

"Thank you Burt," I smile "I'll be in touch."

"Talk soon Seb. Tell my boy to call his dad."

"Will do Sir..um Burt. Bye."

I end the call.

Jeff looks at me curiously.

"Did you know that Kurt is turning 21 in a few weeks?" I ask.

"Awesome!!" Jeff grins. "Party time!" 

I nod laughing. 

"What party?" Dad asks passing through the living room into the kitchen. 

"Kurt's 21st," Jeff supplies. 

"We need to have it here," Xander exclaims. "A band, some booze, you boys."

"Strippers?" Jeff adds laughing.

"Or not! How much money do you need?" Dad grins.

"I'll let you know," I reply. "Will you and mother come? Burt is giving me a list of Kurt's family to invite. I'm thinking maybe black tie, something sophisticated and civilised."

"Sounds stuffy, but he's your boyfriend," dad scrunches up his face and goes back upstairs.

"What about fancy dress? That could be fun," Jeff bounces excitedly on the sofa. "We should get Elliott to help. It will give you two a chance to bond."

"Hmm, I guess."

"For Kurt, Seb."

"Yeah for Kurt," I sigh. 

 

S<3K 

 

"That was good but I liked Thor better," Jeff complained as the end credits of Antman rolled up the screen. "Chris Hemsworth is way hotter then Paul Rudd."

"Tom Hiddleston though," I mock moan, "I'd hit that."

"You'd hit who?" Kurt frowns as he steps out of the elevator with Elliott in tow, laden with shopping bags.

"Loki," Jeff replies on my behalf, discretely checking out Elliott. "Wow! Hot!" He mouths at me and I nod knowingly.

"Me too," Kurt replies winking at me. "Tom's hot. Chris too. That movie is full of eye candy.

He sits down on my lap, wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me tenderly. "Speaking of eye candy, I missed you boyfriend," he moans against my lips. 

"I missed you too gorgeous," I smile holding him close. 

"Put the bags down Elliott and come and join us," I offer. "This is our friend Jeff."

Elliott looks relieved as he sits the bags against the wall. He sits down smiling at Jeff. "I'm exhausted," he sighs. "Kurt was very thorough. I doubt there's a single garment in New York City that he didn't try on this afternoon. Fortunately I never get tired of looking at his fine ass especially when his pants are painted on."

Kurt giggles and both Jeff and I frown as we make eye contact.  
"Where's Nicky?" Kurt asks. "Did you two finally get the surgery to sever you at the hip?"

Jeff pokes his tongue out and I laugh. "Ha! Ha! You are hilarious. He picked up an extra shift at the music store. The sweetheart wants to take me away for a romantic weekend for our anniversary next month."

"Naww," Elliott smirks. "Cute."

"Pathetically so," Kurt agrees. "Where's he taking you?"

"It's a surprise," Jeff grins. "Elliott do you have a partner?"

"Only Kurtilicious," he winks at Kurt. "He's all the man I can handle right now..recent bad break up. You know how it is."

"I love you too El," Kurt chuckles as I throw Elliott death glares and squeeze Kurt a little tighter.

"Did you eat yet?" I ask Kurt. "I thought we might order in."

"I'm starving," he replies. "El and I were just saying on the way home how we were craving Italian."

"That's not entirely true," Elliott corrects Kurt. "I said I was craving /an/ Italian, you just wanted pasta."

I grin at that. "How long is Nick gonna be? I guess we are having Italian. You'll stay won't you Elliott?"

Elliott nods as Jeff checks the time on his phone. "He won't be far away."

"Is your dad home?" Kurt asks.

"He's working upstairs. Why?"

"I'll be right back sweetie," Kurt pecks my nose. "Order me the shrimp scampi and some bread please."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah," he nods. "I just want to talk to him about my appointment with Laurence. I'll fill you in later."

"Ok baby, can you find out what he wants for dinner?"

I watch Kurt as he walks up the stairs, then I turn to Elliott. 

"You need to stop," I growl. "I tolerate you..barely, because you're Kurt's best friend but you need to remember he is mine!"

"Seb!" Jeff cautions me.

"You don't own him," Elliott scowls.

"I know that but honestly what's your deal? What's your problem with me?" 

"I know your type, Sebastian. A spoilt rich brat that makes his way through life taking whatever he wants without a care for anyone else. Who throws around Daddy's money like its nothing to compensate for the inadequacy between his legs."

I gasp looking at Jeff. "I think he just suggested that I have a small cock. Rude!" I mock.

"I think so," Jeff's grins. 

I frown at Elliott."I know you want Kurt! I can promise you one thing though. As long as there is air in my lungs you'll never have him, not in the biblical sense."

"He's my best friend. He was my best friend before you two were together and he will continue to be long after you're gone."

"I'm not going anywhere, Elliott. I've told you before I love him and I know he loves me too. For his sake you and I are just going to have to learn to get along."

"It's Kurt's 21st in a few weeks," Jeff intercepts. "Burt suggested we throw him a surprise party, maybe you can help us plan it. It will give you and Sebby a chance to get to know each other."

Elliott nods warily. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something formal but Jeff thought maybe fancy dress," I supply.

"Hmm.." Elliott hums lost in thought.  
"What about a combination of the two, like a masquerade ball type thing."

Jeff and I look at each other impressed. "I think Kurt would love that," I admit and Jeff nods in agreement. 

"It's a great idea."

"The terrace upstairs would be perfect for it," Elliott continues. "And my sister is besties with Lourdes Leon so..."

"That name sounds familiar," I ponder accidentally cutting him off. 

"Are you telling me that Trina is friends with Madonna's daughter?" Kurt squeals excitedly from the top of stairs. "You've been holding out on me Mr Gilbert. You know I love her."

"They go to UM-Dearborn together. I'm sure I told you," he shrugs.

"I'm sure I would have remembered that. You have to ask her to get me a signed CD or something."

"I'll try," Elliott winks discreetly at me. That cocky bastard is going to try to get fucking Madonna for Kurt's party. Kurt is going to be blown away.

Jeff's phone chimes and his face lights up. "My man is here. I'll go downstairs and bring him up. If you order dinner we'll have our usual."

"Your dad said he'll have Veal Saltimbocca." Kurt tells me as I take my phone out.

"What about you Elliott?" I politely enquire. "We order from Carmines."

"Linguine marinara. Thanks Seb,"

I notice Kurt smiling as I make the call.

"Thank you," he mumbles against my ear. "I'm so glad you two are getting along."

If only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have idea where this story will go (aside from a strong Kurtbastian and Niff endgame) (I'm open to suggestions) or how many chapters remain. Date night to follow then who knows. 
> 
> Enjoy xxx I love you all


	15. Love (and Kurt) is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Burt learns about Seb the more he likes him. Kurt feels the same way as Seb shows his soft romantic side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> I have no beta for this story and I've been feeling very unwell today so I apologise in advance for the errors and typos.

"Bastian's gone out. He said to tell you to get ready and be on the roof at 6pm," Xander told me when I arrived home from my spa day with Elliott. There was nothing like a facial, a mani and a pedi to make me feel ready for a date. This date was a special one. My first of many with my sweet Sebastian.

"Did he say where he was going?" I check curiously.

"No, he was very vague, mentioned something about a hair cut maybe."

"I hope he doesn't get it cut too short. I love his hair."

Xander smiles. "You better go and get ready. Don't be late."

"Do you have any idea why we are meeting so early and on the roof of all places?"

"Not sure," Andy replied evasively. I got the impression he knew exactly what was going on but had been sworn to secrecy. 

"Hmmm," I hummed. Sebastian probably planned for us to watch the sunset from the roof. How sweet and romantic. I was quickly realising how badly I had misjudged him in high school. 

I went up to our bedroom and laid out my outfit for the night, White ripped skinny jeans, black button down shirt, white vest, black boots and my lucky hippo broach. I had a quick shower, styled my hair, spritzed on my favourite cologne and got dressed. 

I gazed at my smiling reflection in the mirror. I looked good. I could see the excitement sparkling in my eyes. I shot off a selfie to El and he replied quickly with multiple thumbs up emojis. 

I loved these new jeans and I thought Sebastian would too. They were super tight and clung in the all the right places. The strategically placed rips revealed just enough skin to tantalise. I couldn't wait to see the look in my boyfriend's eyes when he peeled them off me later tonight. I moaned softly at the thought. 

It was almost 6pm and I was looking forward to seeing my man. We'd been apart since breakfast and I missed him. I'm sure I never used to be so clingy. I didn't know how I was going to cope when I had to move back to the loft. I had become so accustomed now to falling asleep each night spooned in Sebastian's strong arms and waking up each morning in his loving embrace. He made me feel so safe, loved and desirable. I'd never had that before.

It still surprised me how easy it was living with Sebastian. Our lives seem to blend together seamlessly. There was no bitching about toothpaste on towels, over annoying habits or chores. We had just accepted each other's flaws, not that Sebastian really had any and worked around them. I had never had a better room mate or been happier. 

I grabbed my jacket, phone and wallet. 

"I'm outta here, Andy," I smiled at Xander as I stopped at the library door. "How do I look?"

"He'll be blown away sweetheart."

"Thank you," I blushed.

"I hope you and Bastian have a wonderful night," he offered.

"Oh, we will."

"Be safe," he yelled in a fatherly tone as I ran down the stairs to the elevator.

I don't know what I was expecting to find on the roof, maybe Sebastian, a picnic blanket, soft music drifting from his phone, perhaps some candles or wine.

I know I definitely didn't expect to find a helicopter or to be greeted by a middle aged man in a pilot's uniform, who offered me champagne.

"Good Evening Mr Hummel, My name is Denver, Sir. I will be your pilot this evening. Right this way please, your flight awaits."

"Where's Sebastian?" I yell over the roaring engine as I duck under the rotating blades and climb inside, my champagne in hand.

"Our expected flight time is approximately 35minutes Sir, Young Mr Smythe will meet you on the ground."

I laugh. I can't believe it. A freaking helicopter. I'd never even seen one in reality before. Sebastian was just too much. This was so decadent. It must be costing a fortune.

"Excuse me Denver, but can you please tell me where I'm going?" I ask. A bundle of nervous excitement bubbles up in me as I buckle my seatbelt.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, Mr Hummel. Mr Smythe has requested that your destination be kept a surprise."

"Of course he has," I chuckle. I sit back and try to relax looking out in awe at the incredible view as we lift from the ground.

Adrenalin pumps through my veins, making my mind race. All I can think about is my amazing boyfriend and how I wish he was with me. I guess 30 minutes wasn't long to wait, though I had no idea where I would even be in 30minutes. Washington maybe? How fast did these things travel? 

I didn't really have much time to speculate because before I knew it we were descending. My stomach was a mass of butterflies are we touched down. The roar of the engine ceased and Denver assisted me out of the aircraft.

I looked around, unable to identify anything familiar but then I spotted him off to the side in the shadows. It wasn't Sebastian. It was my Dad.  
I ran towards him laughing.  
"Dad? Oh my God! I have no idea what's going on."  
He chuckled, hugging me. "Hey kiddo, how was your flight?"  
"Amazing, where's Sebby?"  
"He's busy, let's go home. He's going to pick you up at about 8pm."  
"Wait? What? Home? Are you saying I'm in Lima?"  
"Of course kiddo. Now jump in the truck. Carol and Sam are dying to see you."  
I'm dumbfounded and terribly curious. I have no idea what's going on so I just follow dad obediently.

"You're looking really well, Kurt," Dad smiles. "That boy of yours seems to be taking good care of you. Helicopter aside, are you happy?"

"So happy Dad, he's amazing. He's so surprising and unexpected. I find myself smiling whenever I think of him," I beam brightly. "He's just so pretty too."

"I'll take your word for that kiddo. You are being careful with him aren't you?" He gives me a knowing look.

"We aren't quite there yet dad but once we are, we'll be careful. We know the risks."

He tosses me an approving gaze. "I like him Kurt."

"Cause we are waiting?" I prompt.

"Because he respects and cares for you," he smiles as we pull up in the driveway. 

I am almost bowled over by Sam as I step through the front door. He grasps me in a tight bear hug. "My ribs Sammy, be careful."  
He laughs stepping back. "It's so good to see you. You look great. I'm sorry about your mugging and that I couldn't come and see you. I've been helping Coach Beiste with the football team."

"It's ok,"i tell him "Nobody came."

He looks at me sympathetically and I shrug.

"How was your flight? Exciting I bet." Carol piped up. "Would you like a coffee honey?"

"I'd love one," I hug her smiling. "The flight was amazing."

"So you're really dating the criminal chipmunk?" Sam scrunches us his nose.

I glare at him. "I love you Sam but don't talk about Sebby like that. He's not the guy you think he is. He's very special to me. He's been there for me lately when none of the rest of you even bothered to call."

"Sorry dude," Sam muttered sourly. "I hope you haven't forgotten what he did to Blaine."

"And I hope you haven't forgotten what Blaine did to me," I snap irritably.

"Boys?" Dad cuts in sternly "Kurt come have your coffee."

"And Sam," Carol adds. "Go and get your washing sweetie. I want to put on another load. 

Sam sighs going upstairs as I sit down at the table. "Only Puck and Brittany bothered to call after I was bashed. My friends are bullshit."

"Language?!" Burt corrected. "But you're right. I'm sorry son."

I shrug. "It's okay. I have Sebastian now."

I sip my coffee, exchanging gossip with Carol as dad listens in. "It's good to have you home."

"Even if I have no idea why I'm here?" I laugh.

"You'll find out soon enough,"Dad assures me.

At precisely 8pm the door bell rings. I giggle, running to the door to answer it.

Sebastian stands on my doorstep smiling brightly. He looks stunning. He's wearing black jeans and an emerald shirt that brings out the beautiful green of his eyes. 

"You look gorgeous," we both say in unison, then we laugh. 

"These are for you," he offers me the prettiest bouquet of wild flowers. 

"They are beautiful," I blush. I desperately want to lean in and kiss him but I suddenly feel too nervous. 

"Shall we go my pretty one?" He mutters offering me his hand.

I nod, unable to find my words and clutch his hand. It's warm and soft and as usual fits perfectly in mine.

"I'll put your flowers in water, just go honey and have fun," Carol nudges me gently. 

"Thank you," I mumble as I follow Sebastian out to his Classic red Porshe. He impressively opens the door for me and I climb in. 

"I've always loved this car. I never thought I'd get to ride in it though," I admit. 

"I often thought about you riding me in it," he flirts. "Congrats on those jeans you're wearing by the way. 17 year old me came in his pants just looking at you."

"Sebastian!"

"Don't act so shocked Angel. I've heard your filthy mouth."

I scoff patting the car's dashboard. "It's a 1956 Porsche 356A Speedster, Am I right?" 

"Spot on," he grins closing my door. 

I watch him as he walks around and climbs in the driver's seat beside me. 

"I'm glad you arrived safely. Did you enjoy the helicopter?"

"I loved it, so fun, so decadent but way too much baby."

"Nothing is too much for you Kurt. You're worth it," he declares sincerely.

"There are thousands of restaurants in New York sweetie," I mention still feeling terribly confused. "We could have gone to any of those."

"No," he says simply. "I've been fantasising about this night since my junior year. From that first time you shook my hand in the Lima Bean I wanted to ask you out. In my mind you always said yes and we had the most incredible evening.  
Tonight my darling boyfriend, I'm taking you on that date that I always dreamed about."

"I love you so much Sebby," I tear up. "You're so damn romantic."

He winks at me blushing. 

"Come on Romeo," I prompt. "Let's go on our dream date."

He turns on the ignition and music begins to play.

'Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you'

He smirks and I laugh as we both begin to sing along, realising that this song perfectly sums us up, our past, present and future all rolled into one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love. I love chatting to you all.
> 
> Also note I priced the helicopter flight from NYC to Lima US$251K  
> Lucky the Smythes are wealthy lol.


	16. A Caesar salad and a sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on their first date Seb runs into an old flame and learns about Kurt's love for sandwiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's Pov

It's a struggle to keep my hands on the steering wheel and my eyes on the road with Kurt by my side. He always looks incredibly beautiful but I've never seen him look sexier than he does right now plus he smells amazing. It takes everything in me to resist pulling the car over to the side of the road to simply devour him. 

He hasn't stopped smiling since I picked him up from Burt's place and he has a sparkle in his eyes. He seems genuinely excited to be here with me. It's the best feeling in the world. I love this man so much. 

"My friends are such assholes," Kurt randomly complains.

"If you mean Elliott I'm not going to argue with you," I respond 

Kurt's face drops. "I meant my McKinley friends but I thought you liked Elliott. He's my best friend."

"I don't like the way he flirts with you," I admit cautiously. 

"You're ridiculous," he laughs at me. "El doesn't flirt with me. He just likes to joke around. It's innocent."

I bite my tongue. Tonight's our special night. I'd waited 3 years for this. I didn't bring Kurt all the way back to Lima so we could fight over Elliott. 

I brought him back to take him to Breadstix. I knew it wasn't the fanciest place in the world and the food wasn't that great but I'd always wanted to walk in there like everyone else had in high school with a date on my arm and I'd always dreamt that date would be Kurt. I hoped he'd get that and not be disappointed. 

I take a deep breath and smile over at him as I pull up in the parking lot. He seems to understand how important this is to me and he squeezes my hand, smiling back.

"Wait there," I request nervously before jumping out of the car and dashing around to open his door. 

He looks impressed as I offer him my hand and help him out of my Porsche. 

"I hope this is okay," I mutter shyly wondering why I'm such a mess right now. "Be cool Sebastian," I remind myself. "You've already got the guy."

"It's perfect," he replies. "You're perfect Seb."

He takes my arm as I take another deep breath then he leads me inside.  
"Reservation for 2 for Smythe," I tell the waitress.

"This way sweethearts," she smiles leading my boyfriend and I to the quiet corner booth adorned in candles that I'd especially selected earlier.

I prompt Kurt to take a seat and I sit beside him on the brown faux leather bench, admiring how gorgeous his pale skin looks in the candle light.

 

He rests his hand on my thigh. "I already know what I want," he says.

"Me?" I ask hopefully.

He chuckles. "Yes baby, definitely you but also the Caesar salad and a diet cherry cola."

"With extra cherries?" I tease.

"No,"he laughs nudging me "I'm not the designated driver tonight, you ass."

"You love my ass," I quip.

He shrugs and picks a bread stick from the dish on the table, snapping it off between his teeth. My mouth goes dry as I watch him and I'm sure that simple act shouldn't turn me on as much as it does.

The waitress quickly writes down Kurt's order as I look over the generic menu. "A regular coke and the pepperoni pizza please," I smile resting my hand over Kurt's on my leg. 

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Kurt gushes after the waitress had gone. I caress the hand under mine with my thumb and lean in kissing Kurt softly.

He moans against my lips, and I can't help deepening the kiss. I know I probably should be mindful of the PDA because this is Ohio and there are children just a few tables over but this is my boyfriend, my Kurt and we are in love. 

I see a tall male figure approach our table from the corner of my eye but pay him no attention until he stops, clearing his throat. 

Kurt pulls back instantly. His cheeks are pink and his breathing laboured and I did that. I feel so good.

"Sebastian Smythe? I almost didn't recognise you with your clothes on Killer. What are you doing in Ohio? Didn't you move to The Big Apple?" The tall brunette chuckles.

"Cooper?" Kurt gasps glaring as he realises the implication of Cooper's words.

"Kurt? Kurt /and/ Sebastian?" Cooper looks as shocked as he sounds as he takes the seat opposite us in our booth. "Are you two dating now? I can't believe it."

I try to hide my annoyance at being interrupted as he addresses Kurt. "So you dumped my little brother for this jerk?" He winks at me. 

Kurt's frown deepens and he drops my hand under the table "It's a little more complicated than that," he supplies.

"Always is," Cooper sympathises. "Do you still see Blaine?"

"Not if we can help it," I mutter. 

Cooper stands. He pulls out his wallet and hands me his business card. "If things don't work out with Kurtikans here, give me a call. We can catch up, you know, for old times sake." 

I don't take the card from the condescending douche so he simply sits it down in front of me on the table as Kurt watches on horrified. 

"I think you should leave," Kurt suggests, his tone icy cold. 

Cooper nods. He winks at me before he saunters off. "Later Bas. Kurt. My boyfriend is waiting." He points at a pretty blonde sitting at a table across the restaurant. 

I don't look at Kurt or the business card as I ponder how cruel fate is that she brought Cooper Anderson to Ohio to ruin what was supposed to be the best night of my life.

"You and Cooper?" Kurt asks quietly but as I gaze at him I know he doesn't really want to know the answer. "It was years ago."

"Yeah, of course," Kurt rubs his right temple as the waitress sits down our drinks. 

I thank her.

"Was he good? I always imagined he'd be good," Kurt prods.

I sigh sipping the drink in front of me, then swapping glasses with Kurt because eww diet cherry coke is disgusting. "Tonight is about us," I remind him.

"I know and I really love you but Cooper? Was he your first? Did you settle for that brother cause you couldn't have the one you really wanted?"

"No," I mutter feeling like I want to cry because this wasn't how this night was supposed to go. "No he wasn't my first and it was nothing like that but wait, hang on a second.." I eye him suspiciously. "You fantasise about Cooper?"

Kurt smirks "What? Not now, back when I was 18 and horny. I thought Cooper was the best looking guy in North America. You can't tell me you never thought about being the meat in an Anderson brother sandwich."

"Jesus Kurt!" I splutter, choking on my drink and spraying it across the table Ineloquently.

"Are you ok?" Kurt laughs.

I shake my head trying to get my breath back. "You're such a kinky little minx." I side eye him. "Does that mean I should keep his card?"

"No, thank you. I'm over it," he sounds disinterested.

I tear the card up relieved, knowing I'd never be able handle seeing another man clawing at Kurt, not even Cooper Anderson and especially not his dickwad younger brother.

The waitress arrives with our food. Without a word, Kurt steals a slice of my pizza and scoops some of his salad onto my plate and we begin our meal.

I repeatedly glance at him with an amused expression on my face. "You never fail to surprise me, Kurt. I love being your boyfriend."

"I love you being my boyfriend," he kisses me tenderly. "I love spending time with you. I love kissing you, waking up beside you, falling asleep in your arms. I don't know how I'm going cope with out you when I move back to my loft."

Looking into his saddened eyes, I bite my lip knowing it's now or never. "What if you don't move back Kurt? Stay with me. We've been living together for 5 weeks. We already know it's amazing. Stay at the penthouse. Move in for real. Bring all the girl clothes you want but please Kurt I want us to live together officially."

"I have still have 7 months left on my lease," he protests without conviction.

"Move in with me," I repeat. 

"I have so much stuff to move," his argument is weak and I can tell by his facial expression that he knows it.

"Sub-let, hire a u-haul and move in with me unless you don't want to..."

"I want to!" He grins, "I really really want to."

"If it's too soon..."

"Shut up and kiss me boyfriend," he beams excitedly. 

I kiss him then and his soft sweet lips feel heavenly against mine. He tastes like pepperoni and bacon and something distinctly him that drives me crazy. 

"Take me home and make me yours," he whispers breathlessly nipping at my neck. 

"Don't you want cheesecake first?" I giggle. 

"I want you," he groans against my ear, palming my rapidly growing bulge through my jeans. "deep.. inside..me!"

I moan, cause my boyfriend is pure evil. His voice is so sexy and seductive and I can't believe the way he's touching me right here at the table. "More than an Anderson brother sandwich?" I somehow manage to string the words together.

"So much more,"he laughs and snaps his fingers for the check. It comes across as bossy and sassy and I love it. This man is total perfection. 

"I was planning to take you somewhere else for dessert, then I thought we could go dancing" I explain, discreetly adjusting myself as we leave the table, after I pay. 

"You're all the sweetness I need but dancing sounds fun," he purrs, groping my ass as we pass by Cooper and his dining partner. 

I see Cooper smirk and did Kurt just wink at him. I don't even know how to feel about that. I open the door for Kurt and he takes my hand as we walk across the parking lot to my car.

"Can I drive?" He pleads giving me the puppy eyes. He's never done that before and it has to be cutest thing I've ever seen. He's irresistible and he knows it cause he smirks as I open the drivers side door for him and hand him the keys. 

Grandfather Smythe had given me Lola as a graduation present and I'd never let anyone drive her before, not even Dad. "Be gentle with Lola," I tell Kurt before closing his door and walking around to the passenger side and climbing in.

"Lola?" Kurt is laughing his ass off as I close my door. 

"Hey! She's a showgirl," I defend my choice beginning to laugh myself because Kurt's laugh is so contagious. 

"No way! Oh my God Sebby!" He struggles to compose himself as I blush wildly. "Too funny," he giggles putting on his seatbelt. He starts the engine, revving it a little.

"Brace yourself. Scandals, here we come!" he taunts me as he puts his foot to the floor steering us out of the Breadstix parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Seb's car comes from the Barry manilow song Copacabana ;) 
> 
> I watched big brother last night. Kurt's fangirling over cooper was just too funny. I couldn't resist adapting his line, "Blaine, your brother is the best looking man in North America."


	17. A scandal at scandals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls apart but Seb doesn't give up on the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a horrible cranky mood all day. I've kinda taken it out on my babies so this chapter is a little short and nothing like I expected. 
> 
> Seb's POV

"Omg!! Lola is amazing. I'm giddy with the power of her," Kurt squeals excitedly, taking the corner a little too fast. "I'm totally dumping you and running away with her."

I look over seeing the delight on his gorgeous face and laugh. "Easy, Tiger! Her and I are kinda a package deal. You'd soon come running back anyway. You know she can't blow you like I can."

"I love you Sebastian," he giggles, shaking his head at my crassness. He looks so happy and it gives me the fuzziest feelings inside knowing that maybe I'm just a little bit responsible for that smile.

"I love you too baby," I grin happily but he has no idea how much I truly mean that. For three years I've fantasised about being with this gorgeous Adonis beside me. We haven't even had penetrative sex yet and still the reality of our relationship is astronomically better than even my wildest dreams. We just click. We have so much fun together and he's agreed to officially move in with me. I can't believe it.

"You're staring again," Kurt chuckles. "You're creeping me out!"

I smirk and blush a little. It's true. I cant take my eyes off him. Driving Lola really suits him. He looks so sexy, confident and in control behind the wheel of my high powered sports car and it's doing crazy things to me. 

All these filthy images fill my brain. I imagine Kurt controlling me the way he is controlling Lola. His firm grip pinning me down while he does wicked things to my body with his beautiful mouth. A soft moan escapes me. 

He looks over at me curiously as he parks Lola in the scandals car park.  
"You ok boyfriend?" He asks casually. How can he be so oblivious to the effect he has on me? 

"You look so fucking delicious driving my car Kurt. Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

He grins. "It's the jeans isn't it? I knew when they gave Elliott a boner that you were gonna love them."

"What the fuck Kurt?" I frown feeling the bulge in my jeans rapidly deflate. 

He laughs at me and I can't tell if he's serious about Elliott or not. Either way it hurts. He just doesn't see how threatened I feel by that asshole. I get out of the car, reminding him to lock her and go inside without even bothering to wait for him. 

"Hey Seb, how's New York? Long time no see." The guy at the door winks.

"Hi Dwayne," I grin. "New York is great. How's Leo? Has he made an honest man of you yet?"

Dwayne chuckles. "July!" He flashes a ring and waves me in as Kurt catches up.

"He's with me," I sigh.

"You could have waited," Kurt huffs.

"Have a great night ladies," Dwayne sing songs as we step inside.

I look around the bar, seeing the odd familiar face. It's just as nasty as I remember. Hazy with the retched stench of stale beer and sweat, which is only made worse by the fact that I'm now totally pissed off. 

I head to the bar with Kurt in tow. I'm tempted to order the bitch another Shirley Temple like I did last time we were here because how dare he tell me bought those jeans I've been drooling over because they turned Elliott on. Fuck Elliott. 

"Tequila," I tell the barman. "Lots of tequila, and keep them coming."

Kurt is leaning up against my back now. One hand is rested on my shoulder and one on my ass.

"So I'm the designated driver, I'm assuming," he bitches.

'Maybe you can call Elliott and ride his boner home," I snap.

He glares at me.

"Diet cherry coke please Nathaniel," Kurt asks the bar man politely.

"Of course, Anything for you, Kurt," Nathaniel winks "I go on break at two sweetheart."

"Not tonight honey," Kurt replies and now I'm fuming because that's it. That's all he says. He doesn't say I'm here on a date or with my boyfriend. He doesn't say no not ever, just not tonight /honey/ and what the fuck is that. I throw back three of the tequila shots that Kurt's precious Nathaniel poured for me and turn to Kurt.

"Are you sure tonight isn't good for you? He's cute."

Kurt is obviously pissed too as he pulls away from me. "Well maybe but my boyfriend is a possessive, jealous little fucker and he wouldn't like it," he spits.

"Well maybe your boyfriend fucking loves you," I scowl.

"Well then maybe he should trust me and stop being so damn insecure," He bites back.

"Maybe he can't help it because he knows he doesn't deserve you," I reply sadly.

Kurt's glare softens. "You need to take me off that pedestal Sebastian. I'm not the perfect guy you think i am."

I sigh. I just want to go home and at this point I'm not even sure I want to take Kurt with me. I'd put all this pressure on myself to take Kurt on the perfect date but between Cooper and now this fight, it was turning out nothing like I'd hoped. 

"Take Lola back to your dad's when you're done here. I'm taking a cab home to Westerville. I'll drop by and pick her up in the morning."

Kurt looks at me stunned. "You're leaving?"

"You have plenty of guys that want you Kurt. You don't need me." I bite my lip fighting back tears that I desperately don't want him to see.

"Then go," he sighs turning back to Nathaniel. "Goodnight Sebastian."

I turn to leave then I hesitate. I know I love Kurt and I know he loves me. I can't give up this easily. I can't just walk away no matter how angry I am. 

"I know you don't need me but I need you."

"You need to grow up Sebastian."

"I'm really trying to be the man you deserve." I turn away towards the door and storm out. 

Kurt calls after me. "Sebby stop, Please." 

I want to keep going. I want to ignore the pleading I hear in his sweet angelic voice but I can't, so I stop. Of course I stop. It's Kurt and I don't have it in me to deny him anything. I'm so whipped. 

He grabs my upper arm and drags me back inside. He's assertive but not rough. "No, In the bathroom!" He demands as we approach the bar. This tone is icy cold. 

"This whole ice queen thing you're got going on babe, Suuuuper hot," I drawl. 

"Shut up!"

I pull away. "I'm not going into the bathroom with you like some cheap hook up."

"You don't want me?" He looks hurt suddenly smaller and incredibly vulnerable. 

"Of course I want you. You're the love of my life Kurt but not in the bathroom of some sleazy bar. We both deserve better than that."

"You and I need to talk Sebby."

"About Nathaniel? Did you really hook up with that guy?"

"Yeah I pimped myself out for free drinks," he retorts sarcastically. "Don't go there."

I roll my eyes. "Take me home Kurt. This date was a disaster. I'm tired and I just want to hold you."

"My place or yours?" He asks. 

"Yours," I sigh, cautiously taking his hand.


	18. Blaine's your soulmate Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb finally gets through to Kurt about Elliott while Burt puts an opinionated Sam in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

I wake up a little cloudy and disorientated. It feels so strange to be back in my old bed again, in my old bedroom in Lima, surrounded by all my old things. It feels familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, safe but disconcerting. 

I need to stretch but the solid weight of my boyfriend's body on me prevents that. I look down at his peaceful face, nestled into my chest and wonder what got into him last night. I gently stroke his hair. He has beautiful hair. It's so silky and soft. I kiss his forehead gently whispering I love him against his skin because despite his jealousy and insecurities I do really love him, more than I've ever loved any other man. 

I had to admit finding out about Cooper Anderson last night had thrown me for a bit of a loop. I wasn't jealous exactly but it didn't entirely sit well with me. Not that I could judge, I wasn't a virgin. I'd been with my fair share of men, more than Sebastian if what Jeff had told me a few weeks ago was accurate. 

"What are you thinking about gorgeous?" Sebastian mumbled, his voice hoarse and a little sleepy. 

"I was just thinking what a horrible temper my handsome boyfriend has. What happened last night sweetheart?" I felt so confused. I had to know. "I mean running into Cooper wasn't ideal but I was having a great time with you as I always do then we got to Scandals and you didn't even wait for me to get out of the car."

Sebastian sighs. "Do we really have to talk about this? I need to pee."

"Yes we have to talk about it. I'll wait while you use the bathroom." 

He gets out of bed and makes his way to the ensuite finally allowing me the chance to stretch all my muscles. I moan because it's such a relief, as I hear a knock at the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sam enters cautiously. "You've got pants on, right dude?"

"Yes Sam, I have pants on," I laugh pulling back the blankets to reveal my track pants.

Sam takes that as an invitation, which it isn't, and climbs into bed with me. "I've missed you. It's not the same around here without you and Finn," he sighs. "Blaine misses you too. He's willing to forgive this little fling you're having with the preppy and take you back. No questions asked.

"No no no no!" Sebastian interrupts from the bathroom door before I'm able to correct Sam. "You're in my spot blondie, now out! This isn't a 'little fling' but even on the very extreme off chance that this doesn't work out Kurt will be not ever be getting back together with Blanderson."

Sam doesn't flinch, nor does he move. "I'm sure Kurt is in awe of you right now because you have all the money in the world to throw around on fancy helicopters and poshy sports cars but at the end of the day he loves Blaine and Blaine loves him and they will get married."

"I'm moving in with Sebastian," I correct Sam. "He's right this isn't a fling. He's sweet and loving and kind. He puts me first and I adore him. I've never felt like this before."

I look up to see Sebastian smiling. "You adore me?" He asks softly.

"Yes Sebastian," I smile back. "I adore you."

Sam looks between us uncomfortably. "Blaine's your soul mate Kurt."

"Blaine's a cheating ass Sam and even before he cheated I'm not sure we were that happy together. He suppressed me Sam. He didn't let me, be me," I explain calmly.

"So you and Blaine?"

"Are over. Finished. Ended. Kaput," Sebastian adds helpfully. 

"I see," Sammy replies getting out of bed. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I was meant to tell you breakfast is almost ready."

"We'll be right down," I tell him. "Can you just give us a minute?"

Sam nods and leaves. He looks back at me sadly before closing the door behind him.

Sebastian climbs back into bed beside me claiming my lips possessively. "I didn't like finding that blonde in your bed. You're mine."

"For all intensive purposes he's my step brother. You have nothing to worry about, baby." I assure him.

"Not even with Elliott?" He asks quietly.

"I thought I'd explained about Elliott," I complain irritably.

"You did, then you told me last night that you bought those sexy jeans because they turned him on. That hurt Kurt. You don't see it but Elliott is really fucking hot, almost as hot as you and way hotter than me and he flirts with you very openly right in front of me. I can't help but feel threatened. I've even asked him not to call you Kurtilicious and now he does it just to provoke me."

"Elliott is not way hotter than you, Sebby. That's crazy. No one even comes close. You have no idea how beautiful you are. You have that hair and those gorgeous green eyes and your ass..Sebastian your ass is incredible. Monuments should be built in honour of your ass baby, but it's not even that. You are the kindest sweetest man I've ever met. You look at me and I can feel your love for me radiating out of every pore of you. I've never felt that with any one and it's impossible not to love you back with the same intensity."

He looks at me speechless and I feel the love I just explained to him. I feel safe and calm and totally adored. 

"I'll talk to Elliott about the flirting but he doesn't mean it and even if he did I'm not interested. I have the man I want."

"Thank you," I hear his stomach growling as he whispers.

"You're hungry. We should go eat," I kiss him softly and drag myself from the bed. 

I smell pancakes and bacon as we make our way down stairs hand in hand. 

I squeeze Seb's hand and kiss his cheek as we get to the bottom.

"We're ok right?" I check before we go into the kitchen. 

He smiles softly. "Yeah."

I lean in and whisper "Would it help if I told you that aside from a selfie, Elliott never saw the jeans and that they were all for you?"

His smile widens and he pulls me close, gripping my ass and kissing me hungrily. "Why you'd say that then?"

I lean back a little looking into his face. "C'mon Seb, Cooper Anderson? Really?"

"I told you it was years ago and I'm still not sure if you're jealous of him or me."

"I'm not jealous," I assure him. "It was just uncomfortable being confronted on a date by a guy I know that knows you more intimately than I do."

"We need to fix that."

"We really do," I kiss him this time. It quickly becomes heated and we only pull back when we hear Dad clear his throat. 

"Good morning gentleman," he grins.  
"It looks like your date went well."

"It had it moments," I smile. "Morning Dad."

"Good morning Mr Hummel," Seb chips in. 

"Burt is fine kid," dad smiles. "I told you before."

"Burt," Seb repeats and I can see he's a little nervous.

"Relax baby, Dad loves you and besides he sold his shotgun."

"Not funny Kurt," Sebastian grins as I pull out a chair between Carole and I for him to sit down. "This looks amazing," he adds.

"Carole's blueberry pancakes are Blaine's favourite," Sam looks directly at Sebastian.

I'm about to step in but dad beats me to it. "Sam!"he warns. 

"But.." Sam protests.

"No!" Burt's speaks firmly. "You're disrespecting Kurt and his boyfriend and I won't tolerate it under my roof. I love you Sam and I know you're close with the Anderson kid but that's no excuse to be rude."

"Sorry Sir," Sam pouts.

"I think it's Seb and Kurt you should apologise to," he suggests as I stroke Sebastian's thigh under the table. 

Sam looks at us sourly. "Sorry," he mumbles insincerely. 

I sigh "Don't worry about it. It's okay if you don't like my boyfriend because I love him enough for both of us," I smile at Seb moving my hand a little further up his leg. 

"I like him fine," Sam mutters.

"Gee thanks," Seb smirks biting into his pancake.

Dad and I share a look and he winks at me. "We have news," I mention excitedly. "I already told Sam but I wanted you both to know," I look between Burt and Carole. 

Dad looks at me expectantly. "You're not engaged are you? I mean I'd be happy for you but it's a little soon."

Seb laughs. "We're not insane. I love Kurt so one day I'll no doubt knock on your door pleading for your permission to marry your son but not yet. There's a lot we need to learn about each other and do together first."

"I like you kid," dad smiles. "So what's the big news?"

"I'm subletting my loft and moving into Sebastian's penthouse," I tell them excitedly.

"That's wonderful sweetheart," Carole coos.

"Not unexpected," Burt grins. "I hope you have a guest bed though so we can visit."

"There's a sofa bed in the library," I look at Seb knowingly.

He smirks. "Indeed there is."


	19. Strike or strike out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb gets his ass handed to him at the bowling alley but makes a new friend in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV. 
> 
> Not Blaine friendly.
> 
> Special shoutout to TJsmummy for her suggestion that sam bang Blaine lol thanks Hun xxx

"Strike! Yes!" Kurt laughed, obnoxiously happy dancing before picking up his bowling ball and lining up again. "I'm just too good at this," he gloated.

I hated bowling. It was one sport (if you could even call it a sport) that I really sucked at. I wasn't sure why I'd agreed to participate except that Kurt was so enthusiastic about it. The only benefit I'd reaped so far was that I'd got to watch my boyfriend bend over repeatedly. I'd cross oceans to ogle that ass. 

I was less than enthusiastic as I stepped forward again to bowl. I watched horrified, hiding my face in my hands as my ball bounced heavily multiple times in my lane, over the gutter and into the next lane. 

"It's ok," Kurt laughed hysterically. "I'm sure no one saw."

"Oh I definitely saw," Sam was laughing so hard tears streaked his cheeks.

"You really suck at this dude," Kurt's hot airforce buddy chuckled. I was a little confused about his name. He'd introduced himself as Puck but Kurt called him Noah.

"Ugh!" I pouted, wildly embarrassed. 

"C'mon baby, let me help you," Kurt soothed taking a spot close behind me, showing me how to position my feet and guiding my arm as I released the ball. To my surprise the ball made it to the end of the lane knocking down 4 pins. It was my best bowl yet.  
I giggled in delight and Kurt softly pecked my lips in excitement. 

"That was so fun," Kurt smiled once we were done. He'd bowled a perfect game scoring 300 compared to my 29. I was utterly humiliated.

"I need coffee," I complained "or preferably something stronger."

"The Lima bean is still open," Sam suggested, shooting off a text message.

"I haven't been back since I quit after seeing a mouse in the store room," Kurt hesitated. 

"I'm sure it's gone now Princess," Puck laughed. 

"I'd kinda like to go there, it's where we met baby," I nudged Kurt.

He nodded and we went out to the parking lot. 

"I'm wanna go with the warbler," Puck pleaded. "I need to ride in that car. She's beautiful."

"It's okay, I guess," Sam sounded disinterested. Without any real justification it was clear he hated me so much that he couldn't even admit that Lola was awesome. Blaine had a vice tight grip on this guy. 

"Are you serious, dude?" Puck frowned at Sam, sounding astonished This beauty is worth over $400k. She's gorgeous. I'd give up chicks for a month to drive this car."

Without thinking I tossed Puck my car keys as I put the top down. "Take her around the block," I offered. Kurt looked at me. His face full of surprise. 

"As much as a scratch Puck and you're dead." I added.

"Are you sure dude?" He checked beaming from ear to ear as he opened the door.

"No," I replied chuckling, "but if the airforce trusts you with their multi million dollar aircrafts, I can trust you with Lola. Just be gentle with her."

"This is too cool," Puck gasped running his hand over the leather upholstery. "Exactly how rich are you dude?"

I squirmed under his and Sam's scrutiny. "She was my graduation gift from my grandfather."

"Shit," Sam complained. "All I got from my grandfather was $20 in a card."

I shrugged then smiled as Kurt wrapped an arm around me and nestled into my side. I held him close and nuzzled his hair with my nose.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," I joked.

"C'mon Sam," Puck prompted and I shuddered nervously as they climbed in. 

Kurt and I stood together watching as they drove out of the parking lot.

"That was so sweet of you," Kurt smiled at me. "I know how much you love Lola. Why did you do that?"

"What's the use of having pretty toys if no one gets to enjoy them? Look how happy he was," I grinned.

"You're such a sweetheart Sebby."

"Ehh," I blushed. "Your friends don't like me, Not a single one of them." 

"I like you baby," he reassured me. "And I'm pretty sure you'll have a friend in Puck for life now you've let him drive your car."

I looked down at the ground suddenly finding the tiny pebble by my feet incredibly interesting. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Kurt nudged me gently.

"Nothing," I lied. 

"Sebby?" He pushed. "Something is obviously on your mind."

"I'm just worried," I admitted, "that we won't last when all your friends hate me. Eventually they are going wear you down and you'll start seeing me like they do."

"Excuse me?" Kurt frowned. "Do you really think I'm that spineless and easily influenced? I care about my friends honey but I love you. Give them time. They will too."

"Yeah," I sighed. Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Here they come," he pointed down the street. I watched as Lola approached moving way faster than I'd like. I frowned but said nothing as they pulled up beside us.

"Fucking amazing," Puck exclaimed as he turned off the engine and climbed out. "Thanks heaps dude. That was super cool." He laughed and fist bumped me. 

I grinned, taking back my keys. "My turn now. Let's get coffee." 

K<3S

"Go ahead, I'll be in in a minute hun," I smiled at Kurt as I began to put the top up on Lola.

"C'mon Kurtie," Puck threw an arm around Kurt's shoulder and they headed inside the Lima Bean with Sam. I took the time to secure the soft top and check my car over. To my relief, she remained undamaged. Puck's life was safe.

I met Kurt's eyes instantly as I stepped inside the coffee shop. Something wasn't right, then I heard his voice. Blaine fucking Anderson. Guess I knew now who Sam had been texting at the bowling alley. I wasn't going to let either of them phase me. 

Kurt passed me a coffee and kissed me softly as I took my seat between him and Puck. 

"...believe Seb let me drive her. She roared like a lion. I love this dude." Puck raved, throwing an arm around me and slapping a loud wet kiss on my cheek. 

I noticed Blaine and Sam frown as I laughed. "Hey Blaine," I raised an eyebrow at him. "How are you slugger?"

"Fine," his tone was short and he avoided eye contact.

Kurt subtly scooted his chair closer to mine and took my empty hand as I sipped my coffee. 

I smiled at him and gave his hand a soft supportive squeeze. As awkward as this was for me. I knew it must be worse for Kurt. I needed him to know that I had his back. He wasn't alone.

"Oh good, so what are you doing in Lima? Is there an Anderson family reunion on this weekend or something because Kurt and I ran into Cooper and his boyfriend last night on our date."

"It's my dad's 50th birthday," he muttered uncomfortably before turning to Kurt. "You should come by and see him Kurt. He misses you."

"Sebby and I are flying home in the morning," Kurt supplied coolly. "He has classes on Monday and I need to get my loft packed up."

Sam glared at me as Blaine nodded solemnly. "You're moving? Your lease isn't up yet."

"Yes, umm, in with Seb. I'm going to sub-let the loft," he smiled lovingly at me.

"Oh! Great, congratulations," Blaine tried to look and sound sincere but epically failed. In a strange way I admired him for trying. I could only imagine how hard it must be for him knowing he'd let someone as amazing as Kurt slip through his fingers. 

"Thanks," I replied grinning. "I've loved having Kurt stay with me since he got out of hospital. I'm super excited that's it going to be permanent. I love waking up beside this sweetheart every morning."

"Aww, me too Hun," Kurt cooed kissing my hand. 

"This is just lovely," Sam cut in sarcastically. "You, two are unbeliev..."

"Look if you're so worried about Blaine, Blondie, why don't /you/ bang him? He's already proven that he's not picky." I cut him off snidely. 

Sam stood up, towering over me intimidatingly. "Fuck..."

"Sit down," Puck stepped in. "You're making a scene."

"You seem to forget that Blaine cheated on me," Kurt reminded Sam. 

"That was between us Kurt. I thought we'd moved past it," Blaine acted as if it was nothing. 

"I have moved past it," Kurt growled. "I've moved on with Sebastian. I love him."

Blaine scoffed. "It's been like what? 2 weeks?"

"6!" Kurt corrected. "Think what you like Blaine. I don't need your approval or permission. You waived your right to have a say in my life when you hooked up with someone else." 

Kurt glanced at Sam. "Feel free to call off your attack dog here anytime you like too, because to be honest I'm sick of hearing about how much you love me, considering you never took the time to show it when we were together."

"I tried..." Blaine began.

"It doesn't matter," Kurt spoke firmly. "I have Sebby now and I've never been happier or more in love. He makes me feel special."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

Kurt turned to me with pleading in his eyes. I could tell he had reached his limit. "Let's go boyfriend," he smiled. To the outside observer it looked genuine but I could easily see it didn't reach his eyes. 

I stood up, helping Kurt to his feet. "C'mon I'll take you home gorgeous."

"Can I come?" Puck asked. "We can play a few more games of FIFA unless you dudes want some, you know, alone time."

Kurt and I looked at each other and I nodded discreetly. "Come on Noah," Kurt grinned, for real this time. "You're about to have your ass handed to you on the soccer field."


	20. A tequila and a whisky problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to clear the air before his move, Kurt reveals his secret to Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV.

"It's good to be home,"Kurt let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you baby for an incredible weekend. I love you so much."

I smiled warmly, reaching for him as I sat down on the sofa. "It didn't quite turn out as I planned but I know Burt was pleased to see you."

He smiled back as he sat in my lap wrapping his arms around my neck. "My dad loves you Sebby."

"He's an awesome dude," I grinned embracing Kurt, "and he has an incredible son. I love you Kurt."

"Of course you do, I'm fabulous," he laughed. I was as crazy in love with that sound as I was with the man it came from.

"When did you two get home?" Xander asked making his way down stairs. "How was Ohio?"

"Just now Dad," I replied. "Ohio was interesting. I'm thinking about bringing Lola to New York. I know I don't need a car in the city but now I have a boyfriend it might be nice to be able to head up state for dirty weekends occasionally."

Xander grinned. "She's your car Bastian and with the security parking in the basement you know she'd be safe. It's entirely your decision. Did you like her Kurt?"

"She drives like a dream," Kurt kissed my cheek fondly.

"He let you drive her?" Xander looked astonished as Kurt nodded. "I haven't even had that privilege. You two are getting serious huh? I'm pleased for you."

"Kurt's sub-letting his apartment and moving in this week," I smiled squeezing Kurt. 

"I'm glad. I'm not fond of that neighbourhood. It's a little shady."

"I just need to find a tenant," Kurt sighed, then winked at me. "I know, maybe I could try Craig's list."

"But you hate the smell," I laughed.  
Dad looked at us like we were insane.  
"I'll ask around school," I added. "I'm sure there are dozens of homeless starving students that would be interested in your loft."

"I hope so, I only have two weeks left to get it all sorted before I have to go back to work. My 2 months of sick leave is almost up," Kurt looked concerned. 

"Don't worry baby," I reassured him "If worst comes to worst I'll just pay out the lease for you."

"I can't let you do that Seb. There's still thousands owing and you already spoil me way too much," he snuggled affectionately into my chest.

"That would be the easiest option," Dad chipped in, "I'll talk to our accountant and get the cheque drawn up if you like."

"No. Thank you Andy but no. I'm sure I'll be able to find someone. I wouldn't be comfortable taking your money," Kurt protested.

"You've driven Lola. You're moving in here. You're practically family. The offer is there if you change your mind sweetheart," Xander smiled.

"I'm not with Sebastian for his money," Kurt's body tensed in my arms.

"He just wants my body," I teased trying to relax him. 

Dad laughed. "On that note, I think I might return to my work. I'm heading home on Tuesday. Can we all go to dinner tomorrow night? My shout."

"Oh I can't," Kurt replied regretfully. "I've made plans with Elliott. You should go though Seb and spend some time with your dad."

"I'm in," I grinned, "but nowhere too pretentious and stuffy."

"Kurt liked the Waldorf Astoria. We could go there." 

"Sure Dad," I grinned wondering why Kurt was blushing so furiously.

I looked down at Kurt once dad had returned upstairs. "You're gorgeous when you blush, baby but what was that about?"

"It was nothing," Kurt hid his face in my chest. "I'm embarrassed I unintentionally got a little drunk and made such a fool of myself that day."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," I grinned gently cupping his chin and tilting his face so I could look into his eyes. I brushed my lips softly against his. 

He subtly pulled back.

"Kurt?" I frowned.

"I was really drunk. I was still on the pain meds and Andy bought me champagne and cocktails. I tried to..." Kurt's voice trailed off. 

"Tried to what?"

"I'm sorry Seb," I saw fear in Kurt's eyes.

"Don't be sorry," I bit my lip nervously. "Just tell me what happened. It was Elliott wasn't it? I knew that bastard couldn't be trusted."

"It wasn't Elliott Sebastian. I tried to kiss Xander."

My mouth dropped open as my heart broke. I awkwardly slipped out from under Kurt and backed away from him with my hands defensively in the air.

He reached for me but I stepped back further almost tripping over the coffee table. "No! Don't touch me!!"

"Seb?" He looked devastated but I couldn't worry about that right now. I'd noticed his interest in dad but I never thought he'd act on it. I never thought he'd cheat on me. He knew first hand how bad that felt.

"My Dad, Kurt! I guess you're not fussy about which Smythe man you snag. I can take you over and you can have a go at my grandfather too if you like," I snarled at him trying to control my anger. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Seb," I could tell he meant it but I was too hurt to acknowledge that. 

"Why are you telling me this now? It happened days ago." 

"I didn't want to move in here with this secret between us," he mumbled between sobs.

"Is this another one of your fucked up sandwich scenario's like Blaine and Cooper? Because I can tell you a threesome with my dad...that's never happening," I screamed furiously. 

"No. I wasn't serious about that," he wiped tears from his cheek with the back of his hand. "Nothing happened."

"But you wanted it to Kurt," my tears were flowing now too. "How could you cheat on me?"

"I didn't cheat Sebastian. I was drunk and crying and he comforted me. I don't know. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Sure of course, that's perfectly understandable," I snapped sarcastically. "Maybe you should stay at your loft tonight. I need time to think."

"Sebastian? No, please," He pleaded.

"We're talking about my father Kurt. How would you feel if I tried to kiss your father or even your brother? I know they're straight but that's hardly the point." 

"I'm sorry."

"Please just leave. I can't look at you right now," I sunk down into the arm chair beside the sofa, buried my face in my hands and began to cry. "Leave," I repeated.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked emotionally, his voice hoarse.

"I don't know Kurt," I choked out.  


He looked heartbroken as he simply nodded. 

"Now leave!" I roared. 

I looked up at him just as the elevator doors closed. He looked as shattered as I felt and then he was gone. The best thing that had ever graced my world was gone. 

I stormed upstairs into our bedroom, slammed the door behind me and threw myself down on the bed, on our bed. Fuck my Life. 

Dad knocked on the door a few minutes later as I laid there sobbing with my face buried in Kurt's pillow. 

"Bastian can I come in? Is everything ok? I heard you yelling," Dad sounded concerned.

"No, Fuck off Xander," I screamed at him through the door, knowing how much he hated me using his first name. "Fuck you and fuck Kurt. Fuck you both." I picked up the book I'd been reading off the bedside table and lunged it angrily at the door. It hit with a loud thud. "Fuuuuuck Off!" I screamed so loud i could feel my vocal chords straining. "Leave me alone!"  
...And then there was silence. I needed Jeffie. I needed Jeffie now. 

I spluttered and gasped and attempted to calm my crying long enough to take out my phone and text Jeff.

From Seb: SOS! 

I got up and washed my face. Sighing as I looked at my broken reflection in the mirror. I had no one to blame but myself. I had jumped in head first, without looking. Deep down I'd known that it was ridiculous for me to think that I could hold the interest of a guy as magnificent as Kurt. I'd given him everything I had, Loved him as much as I could and it hadn't been enough. That really hurt.

I heard my phone chime from where I'd left it on the bed. I returned to my bedroom, kicked off my shoes, removed my jeans and climbed under the covers before retrieving it.

From Jeff: I was in class but I'm on my way. Is it a Tequila or Whisky problem? 

I sighed. I loved Jeffie so much. I doubted anyone else had a best friend as great as him. Whenever I needed him he was there. No questions asked. 

From Seb: both. 

From Jeff: k b right there. 

From Seb: thx 

I put down my phone, looking around our bedroom. There were hints of Kurt everywhere. His hand cream beside our bed, his smell in our sheets, his laptop on our desk. Little pieces of him that matched the little pieces of my shattered heart. I knew that was dramatic even for me but I missed him already. 

I took the remote from by the bed and closed the blinds. I felt too dark inside to deal with the sunlight. I didn't really feel like I could deal with anything right now, so I just laid curled up in the darkness and waited.  
I waited for my best friend. I waited for the pain to stop.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the soft knock on my bedroom door. I'd given Jeff a security access card to the building the day I moved in. I had keys to his apartment too. 

"Come in," I mumbled.

Jeff opened the door and took in the room. I could see he was holding one bottle in his left hand and another under his arm. 

"Fuck Sebby, You've taken to your bed? What happened?" He looked concerned as he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed beside me offering me the tequila. 

I burst into tears as I opened it. "I think Kurt and I just broke up," I sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this. I love my babies as much as they love each other.


	21. The imbecilic air headed numbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff reminds Sebastian of a mistake from their past as he talks sense into his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeffie's POV
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading my story. I noticed this morning this has over 100 kudos. That blows away. You're all sweethearts.  
> I love you all as much as Kurt loves cheesecake. xxx

"Oh for fucks sake. You imbecilic air headed numbat. What did you do?" I snatched the bottle of tequila back from my friend and tightened the lid.

"Nothing," he mumbled reaching for it back. I held it out of reach.

"Nicky and I have had to put up with your sad, pathetic pining over Kurt since junior year Sebastian. You finally got the guy and it takes you less than 2 months to screw it up. Why did Kurt dump you? What did you do?" 

I knew I was probably being a little harsh but frankly this was ridiculous. I'd seen the two of them together. They were nauseatingly cute and so obviously crazy about each other. Knowing Sebastian he'd done something stupid.

"Why do you assume I did something and that he dumped me?" Sebastian sounded defensive, "Maybe I dumped him."

"Did you? Because I don't believe even you are that moronic." I rolled my eyes at him. I couldn't believe he'd dragged me out of class for this bullshit.

"I kicked him out," he admitted. His eyes sad and his tone heavy with regret.

I sighed. I didn't want to ask but I knew I had to. "Why did you do that?"

"He tried to kiss Xander," Sebastian mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"Oh!" I grimaced. "That's not ideal. I sorta get it though. Your dad is kinda a DILF."

"Eww Gross! Thanks for that image, so helpful," he griped sarcastically.

"Sorry, What I meant to say was are you sure you want to lose Kurt over something as trivial as an almost kiss? Do you even know what happened?"

"I was so pissed. I didn't exactly give him a chance to talk. He just said that he was drunk and upset."

"You mean kind of like I was that night sophomore year when we cheated on Nicky."

"Don't tarnish my first time Jeffie. You know I didn't cheat on Nick. You did. He was your boyfriend not mine," Seb defended himself. 

"And he was one of your best friends. That's almost as bad," I glared, "but he forgave us for fucking Seb and now he and I are engaged and you two are pretty much best friends again."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what? We all make mistakes. Do you honestly think Kurt's likely to do it again? He's a great guy Seb. If I know him he's really sorry and no doubt as heartbroken as you."

"He did look pretty crushed," Seb acknowledged joylessly.

"Of course he did Doofus. The man is madly in love with you, though I can't fathom why considering what an asshat you are. Don't lose him over something that didn't even happen because I honestly can't listen to you whining over him for another 3 years." I spoke severely but gave him a small playful nudge to soften my tone.

"He was going to move in this week."

"Well that's great Bud. Is there any reason why he still can't? The party planning for his 21st is well underway. Elliott's ordered the drinks and Nick picked an incredible cake. I don't want to have to cancel it because my best friend is an idiot. I'll lose my deposit." 

"I wanted to pick the cake," he protested. 

"So you're not breaking up with Kurt then?" I smiled.

"No, I love him. It hurts though," he frowned.

"More than being without him?" 

Seb shook his head. "What if I've blown it?"

"There's only one way to find out," a voice chipped in from the doorway.

"Kurt?" Seb smiled softly. "You came back?"

"Of course I did. I left my vintage Versace jacket in our closet. It's irreplaceable," Kurt smiled back tentatively. 

They locked eyes and I suddenly felt like I was encroaching on a very intimate moment. 

"I'm so sorry Sebby. I know I've screwed everything up but i can promise you nothing like that will ever happen again. I love you and your sweet soft lips are the only ones I want to kiss," Kurt looked adoringly at Sebastian who just seemed to melt under his gaze. It was sweet and pathetic and totally endearing. 

"I should go and let you two talk," I began to climb out of the bed. 

"Stay. We're fine," Sebastian reassured me. 

"We are?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we are. I'm sorry I over reacted. I love you Kurtie."

Kurt sat down beside Sebastian on the bed and took his hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I needed us to start our lives together with a clean slate. I promise there are no more surprises."

Seb nodded and tugged Kurt down on top of him. Their lips met in heated passion and this time I did get out of bed. If this was going to be a repeat of the kitchen I didn't want to be in the middle of that.

I had my shoes on when they eventually came up for air. 

"Is that tequila?" Kurt asked breathlessly, spotting the bottle by his pillow.

"It is," I nodded. "I bought whiskey too."

I stood watching them, almost mesmerised as Kurt raised an eyebrow at Seb and Sebastian nodded in reply. They seemed to have an entire conversation without even speaking a word. It was something really special.

"Call Nicky and El, I'll order.."Kurt started  
"Mexican," Sebastian finished.

I laughed taking out my phone. "Sounds like a plan."

K<3S

An hour later we were all waiting for Elliott in the living room. Kurt was cuddled up on Seb's lap in the arm chair while I was sprawled over Nicky on the sofa. 

"How much longer is he gonna be?" Sebastian complained. "I'm hungry and the food's getting cold."

"Not long baby," Kurt kissed Seb's cheek. "You can start if you want."

"He's a pig but he wasn't raised in a barn," Nicky quipped. "He can wait. I'm more interested in opening the tequila. It's been one of those days."

"What are you complaining about?"I teased. "I had to go into school on a Sunday for that stupid guest lecturer and then spend the afternoon listening to Sebby sook like a baby. 'Boo hoo Kurt doesn't wuv me anymore.'" I imitated a whiny Sebastian.

Kurt frowned addressing Sebastian. "Did you tell Jeffie I didn't love you? Cause that's bullshit."

"He didn't use those exact words but he was acting like a big baby," I mock pouted.

Nicky laughed. "Suddenly doing laundry doesn't sound so bad. I still want the tequila though."

"If my baby wants tequila, tequila he shall have," I kissed Nicky softly. I so loved his lips, then got up, going to the kitchen. "I'll get some glasses."

"Kurt moved them. They are in the top right cupboard above the microwave," Seb yelled to me as the intercom buzzed. "There are limes in the fridge too."

"I'll get it," I could see Seb's sour expression as Kurt jumped up and answered it. 

I was sitting the glasses, salt and lime wedges on the coffee table as Elliott came out of the elevator. He winked at Kurt with a huge smile on his face before Kurt embraced him. "Kurtilicious you look gorgeous darling. How was your weekend in Ohio? I missed you." Elliott hugged Kurt tight and I noticed Sebastian's glare as Elliott's hand discreetly grazed Kurt's ass.

Kurt whispered something softly into Elliott's ear before taking his hand. "We'll talk about it later," he spoke louder."Come and sit down. Sebby's starving."

Elliott took a seat on the floor opposite the sofa before greeting the rest of us with a collectively "Hey." Kurt sat down beside him.

"Hey," Sebastian replied, reaching for a plate and filling it as Kurt filled the shot glasses with tequila. 

"Can you pass me the salt honey?" Elliott asked Kurt resting his hand on Kurt's thigh. 

Sebastian sat silently just staring glumly at Elliott's hand on Kurt's leg while Kurt smiled and passed the salt. 

We all filled our plates with food as Elliott took Kurt's hand. I watched Sebastian's nostrils flare as Elliott licked the back of it and sprinkled it with the salt. 

He licked the salt off Kurt, shot the tequila and bit down on a lime wedge, grinning. "You're using a new hand cream."

"Yeah it's a new Chanel one. It's wickedly expensive but I love how soft it makes my skin." Kurt pushed up his sleeve. "Feel?"

Elliott hummed as he traced his finger down Kurt's arm. "Tickles," Kurt giggled before beginning his spiced rice. 

"This is good, Sebby. Have you tried it?" Kurt offered his fork to Sebastian.  
Sebby crawled down onto the floor beside him and accepted the mouthful of rice. 

"That is good,"Seb smiled swallowing his food. 

He looked over Kurt's shoulder locking eyes with Elliott before claiming Kurt's lips in a possessive lusty kiss. Caught up in the heat of the moment Kurt dropped his fork burying his hands in Sebastian's hair and tugging gently. 

Sebastian responded moaning. He lay atop Kurt as he pushed him backwards until he laid flat on the hardwood floor.  
Kurt whined as he rutted desperately against Sebastian clawing at his partner's back. Sebastian slid a leg between Kurt's grinding back while he kissed and nipped at Kurt's exposed neck. 

"Woah, woah, woah! That's enough. You're corrupting my innocence," Nick cleared his throat. "You two have a serious problem."

Elliott laughed obviously amused.

Seb sat up panting. He gazed down at Kurt who looked totally wrecked.  
"My only problem is that my boyfriend is too hot." He pecked Kurt's nose softly before taking his hand and helping him back up into a sitting position.

"Funny," Kurt giggled breathlessly. "That's my problem too."


	22. Learning to share.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Seb discovers more about Elliott he decides maybe he can afford to share Kurt just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Non specific implied violence.

"What's everyone up to tomorrow night?" Nick asked attempting to break the awkward silence that followed mine and Kurt's heavy make out session. "Wanna go bowling?"

"Believe me you do not want to take Sebastian bowling?" Kurt burst out laughing. "He horrendous."

"That's unkind Kurtie," I pouted. "I'm your man you're supposed to think everything I do is perfect."

"You may be my man honey," he smiled. "but you're the world's worst bowler. I mean when the ball bounced into the next lane.."

" Okay Okay, not everyone can bowl a perfect game," I blushed. "I can't go anyway I'm having dinner with Dad at the Astoria. He's heading home to Ohio on Tuesday." 

"El and I have plans too. Sorry." Kurt added. 

"That's a shame. Looks like it's just you and me Noo," Jeff smiled at Nick. "Where are you two going tomorrow night Kurt?" He asked curiously.

"We're just gonna hang out at the loft, probably watch Kurt's fave 'daddy' porn before I get him to do a little dance for me," Elliott smirked.

I glared, took a deep breath and bit my lip. Kurt laughed. "Elliott, You're an idiot."

"No," Nick cut in, frowning heavily. "That's totally inappropriate. The way he talks to you and touches you isn't right, especially when your boyfriend is right there."

"Relax honey," Elliott addressed Nick. "Kurtilicious knows I don't mean anything by it."

"Maybe so," Nick acknowledged. "but how do think Sebastian feels when you come into his home and feel up his boyfriend. We all saw you grope Kurt's ass when you came in!"

"Yes and I told him to stop it," Kurt spoke up. 

"Did you?" Nick asked sceptically. "I'm probably the last person who should come to Seb's defence about this kind of thing but if you two are planning to hook up please just don't. There's nothing in this world that feels worst than when you find out your boyfriend banged his best friend. It makes you doubt everything about yourself." Nick began to tear up. Jeff squeezed his hand as I squirmed uncomfortably looking at the floor. 

"Oh hang on a second," Elliott grinned pointing between Jeff and Sebastian. "You two fucked? Oh! This is too good."

I looked at Kurt to see him frowning at Elliott before gazing sympathetically at Nick. "Elliott and I have not and will not ever be hooking up Nicky. We will be hanging at the loft tomorrow night. We'll probably grab a pizza and sing show tunes while he helps me get a start on my packing."

I smiled to myself as Elliott gaped. "Packing?"

"Didn't Kurt tell you yet?" I asked snidely. "He's moving in here with me."

"I haven't seen him since you asked me." Kurt frowned looking from me to Jeff and back again. 

"You can't be serious," Elliott looked at Kurt sadly. "You're moving in with this spoilt bitch? I get that his money is fun and that this apartment is nothing short of awesome but you're just a toy to him Kurt, a pretty play thing, just another thing that he owns and in a month or two he'll be bored of you and he'll just toss you aside like garbage. I know what I'm talking about Kurt. You need to listen to me. You can't move in here."

I could feel myself getting more furious with every word that Elliott spoke. He didn't know me. He didn't know how much I loved Kurt. He didn't know what I'd been through to get him. He didn't know anything. How dare he suggest I would just toss Kurt aside? I was pissed and as I looked over at Jeff I could see he was angry too.

"Fucking white trash," I scoffed. "You know nothing..."

"Stop it!! Just stop it!!" Kurt screamed at me. "Both of you just need to stop. Elliott you are best friend in the entire world. I don't know what I would do without you. We have got each other through some very dark times but you need to understand that loving Sebastian doesn't mean I love you any less. You don't need to be handsy and deliberately provocative to get my attention. I'll always make time for you."

"Sorry, I know," Elliott nodded smiling sadly.

"I know you're not fond of Sebastian and to be honest when I first met him I wasn't either. He can be arrogant, jealous, moody, and incredibly frustrating."

"Hey!" I cut in. "I'm right here. I can hear you."

"Let me finish," Kurt stopped me taking Elliott's hand as he continued. "He can also be very loving, supportive, generous and forgiving."

Jeff smiled over at me. 

"He's not right for you Kurt," Elliott mumbled. "He'll break your heart."

"Can't you trust me to be the judge of that?" Kurt spoke softly.

"It's just.."

"I know El, I know what you went through with Joshua. I was there Elliott. I saw it all. I was at the hospital. I took you to your rehab. I spoke in court for you but Seb's different. I promise. He loves me and I love him and if you'd just give him a chance I know you would too."

Elliott shook his head. "I can't Kurt, I have to go." 

He went to get up but Kurt held tight to his hand pleading with his eyes for his friend to stay. Jeff noticed too.

"Stay Elliott," Jeff prompted. "Maybe you should tell us about Joshua."

Elliott appeared reluctant. He looked to Kurt as his eyes teared up.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kurt muttered as he moved protectively closer to Elliott. He nestled into Elliott's side and wrapped his arms around his friend. "You don't have to El," he whispered kissing Elliott's cheek. 

Elliott sat silently, his expression blank as Kurt held him. Kurt looked over at me. I struggled to read the expression in his eyes. All I knew was that it wasn't good. Something really awful had happened to Elliott. I didn't know what it was but I could feel that he really needed my Kurt in his life. 

He'd certainly need to tone down the groping quite a bit. I'd talk to him about that later but suddenly I felt okay about sharing just a little piece of Kurt with Elliott Gilbert. I knew Kurt had enough love to go around and that his heart was mine. I had nothing to worry about.

"How about we put on a movie?" I suggested. Kurt looked at me gratefully. "Thank you," he mouthed.  
I smiled softly and nodded. I watched Elliott snuggled on the floor with my boyfriend, as I put on 'Iron Man'.   
"I know you have more hands than Otto Octavias when it comes to my boyfriend but keep them where I can see them Elliott," I teased.   
He smirked pulling Kurt a little closer. "Sure thing Preppy."


	23. All about Elliott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Xander's advice Kurt opens up to Sebastian about his best friend's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV 
> 
> Warning for mentions of domestic violence and sexual assault. (Emotive but not graphic)

"Is it my turn now?" Sebastian asked seductively, pulling me down onto our bed. Xander was still out. Our friends had gone home and we were finally alone. Maybe tonight would be the night. My boyfriend was super hot and the wait had been long. I knew I was definitely willing.

"Your turn?" I asked confused.

"You've kinda neglected me tonight," he pouted.

"Aww I'm sorry. My poor baby," I mocked.

He poked his tongue out at me playfully. 

"Seriously though Sebby, thank you for being so understanding about Elliott," I smiled. "I'm really grateful."

"Hmmm," he shrugged frowning. "It was bad wasn't it? That Josh guy really hurt Elliott huh?"

My expression was solemn as I nodded. "It was devastating but I know you're not like him Sebastian. I know you'd never hurt me. Elliott will realise that too."

"I could never," Seb confirmed, softly stroking my cheek as he looked lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you baby," I smiled softly leaning up to kiss him. 

Seb pulled back slightly. "You smell like him. I don't like it," he complained.

"I like his cologne. It's very..umm," I searched for the right word, "masculine."

"Yeah cause he's all man," He rolled his eyes and pulled back further when I attempted to kiss him again.

"Are you seriously not going to kiss me now?" I narrowed my eyes offended.

"It's kinda a turn off Kurt." 

"Really? Geeze, thank you. That's very flattering. Even after what you know you're still jealous of him. You're unbelievable!" I frowned.

"I don't exactly know anything and I'm not jealous," he defended himself.

"It's a very sad story and I'm  
not sure it's mine to tell Seb,"I sigh.

"I understand that and I get that he needs you. Just remember I need you too." He rolled over away from me pouting.

I groaned in frustration. "You need me? Are you sure? We've been together 6 weeks and we haven't even..you know."

"Fucked?" He asked flatly.

I grimaced. "Well that's a crass way of putting it but yeah." 

"Needing you isn't just a physical thing. Contrary to what people seem to think I have emotional needs too."

"I know that and I know things have been challenging, but all the best relationships are. Are you not happy?"

"I'm with you of course I'm happy. I love you Kurt," his voice sounded so soft and sincere.

"Then make love to me Sebby," I pleaded.

"But, your ribs.."

"..are fine now."

"I want it to be special for you," he added.

"It will be special for me Sebastian cause it's with you. I feel like you don't want to."

"I want to Kurt but.."

"But what?" 

"But not when you've spent the night wrapped up in the arms of another guy and have his smell all over you," he turns back to face me.

"Seriously? You were right there. I wasn't cheating on you. He's my best friend and he needed my support. We were just hugging. We aren't like you and Jeffrey who have apparently had issues with keeping it in your pants!" I was pissed now. "Poor Nicky. What were you two thinking with that?.. Such a dick move."

"We were 16 Kurt. It was.." he began.

"Stop," I glared at him. "I really don't want to hear the details of your past conquests, First Cooper now Jeff.."

"Actually it was the other way around," he snipped sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Is there anyone else I know?"

"That's insulting. At least I didn't hit on your dad."

"Good night Sebastian." I rolled over.

"Yeah good night." He rolled away too, using the remote to turn off the light.

I guessed tonight wasn't the night. I loved Sebastian. I really did but I was pretty sure things weren't meant to be this hard. I was also certain I shouldn't be feeling this alone in a bed beside my boyfriend. 

I heard Sebastian sigh as I got out of bed. I said nothing as I grabbed his hoodie from the desk chair and went out to the Terrace. I pulled it on wrapping my arms around myself to shelter from the cold night air. I leaned against the railing and took in the view. It really was beautiful.

"Everything ok?" I jumped a little as Xander's voice startled me. 

"I don't know," I sighed. 

He approached me frowning and rested a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"It's Elliott. Sebastian just doesn't understand."

"Sebastian loves you Kurt. You need to trust him. I'm sure if you explain to him, like you did to me after you visited Laurence, that he'll be there for you..and Elliott."

"I love them both and they won't even try to get along. I feel like they are trying to force me to choose between them and I don't want to. I should be able to have both."

"You should," Xander agreed.

"You must think I'm a hot mess," I quickly wiped away the tears beginning to fall. "I never usually cry."

"I'm not judging you sweetheart. I know life can difficult sometimes. When are you seeing Laurence again?" He rubbed small soothing circles into my shoulder.

"Thursday morning," I shivered as the breeze picked up.

"Are you okay Kurt?" I heard Sebastian's voice behind us.

Xander stepped back. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Don't let me interrupt," Sebastian snarked.

"You're not interrupting anything," I sniffled. 

"Oh baby, you're crying?" Sebastian's voice softened as he stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around me. "Shh sweetie. I'm so sorry, it's ok."

"It's not ok Sebby," I turned, grasping him tight and burying my face in his shoulder.

"Shh baby shhh," he mumbled over and over as held me tight and stroked my hair. 

"I met Joshua a few times. He was attractive, in his 30's. He was so nice to me, way too nice. I never trusted him," I sighed. "He was this big Wall Street tycoon with too much money and not enough sense. At first it started off small, you know the odd bruise here or there. Elliott made excuses that I almost believed. It wasn't until later at the hospital that I found out how bad things had been," I paused taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Joshua drugged El, Seb. He beat him apparently often. He raped him, even shared him with his friends against his will and then literally tossed him out on the street."

"Fuck!" Seb muttered holding me closer as I began to cry again. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"He was unconscious when they found him that last time. He spent three weeks in an induced coma and months in rehab recovering. They only sentenced the asshole to two years. " 

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he squeezed me a little tighter.

"So you see Seb, you can't make me choose and you can't take away your love when my best friend needs a hug," I pleaded tearfully. "I'm his person Sebastian. I'm sorry that's hard for you but I can assure you it's purely a plutonic thing. Sex isn't exactly high on El's list of priorities these days. I'm sure you can understand that."

He nodded solemnly. "Yes honey, I understand. Is there anything I can do for you or for Elliott?" He asked me softly. "If there's anything either of you need.."

"I need you to hold me.." I pleaded, clinging to him. "and to try to be a little more tolerant of him. He's still healing emotionally. He's only been out of rehab 8 months."

"I'll try but I'm never going to be okay with him groping your ass," He grimaced as he held me, rubbing up and down my back affectionately.

"We can talk to him tomorrow."

He shrugged. "I trust you. It's ok."

I hadn't noticed Xander leave but I saw now that we were alone. I smiled at my boyfriend gratefully then craned my neck and kissed him softly. He didn't pull away this time. He lovingly kissed me back.

"I know my timing is awful, but I have to tell you that you look so damn hot in my hoodie," he kissed my temple.

"Hmm," I hummed. "I thought I was a turnoff."

He shook his head. "What?"

"You said..but now that I'm wearing your clothes I'm suddenly hot? You're so possessive, Mr Smythe," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're always hot Kurt," he cupped my face, wiping the last of my tears away with his thumbs. "So damn hot," he murmured walking me backwards and pinning me against the rail with his body.

I watched his gorgeous eyes darken as they locked with mine and nodded yes to the question within them before his lips claimed mine.


	24. I saved that for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian make love. 
> 
> 1900 words of fluffy smut lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you have been hinting that it was time for my boys to get it on. So here it is. I'm a little uncomfy writing smut so I hope this doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> From Kurt's POV 
> 
> xx

I moaned. My lips instinctively parting as he brushed his tongue softly against them, gently probing before exploring my mouth more confidently. I loved everything about kissing Sebastian. The way his slightly chapped lips slid against mine and how his rough stubble made my smoother skin tingle. He so easily turned me to jelly.

I whimpered as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling and grazing it roughly with his teeth, licking at it to sooth the sting. 

I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck burying one hand in the back of his hair to hold him close as I swallowed his moans and wrestled his tongue for dominance. He refused to yield as he slid his hands down my back to cup my ass and slotted a leg between mine rolling his hips against me. 

He eventually pulled back for air but I followed him panting and impatiently gripping the front of his tshirt to tug him back for more. I felt him smirk against my lips as he lifted me from the ground, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I think maybe we should move this inside angel," he whispered breathlessly. 

I nodded. "Yes please, yes."

We desperately kissed our way from the terrace and down the hall to the our bedroom. Sebastian kicked the door closed with his foot, before lowering me gently onto the bed. He pulled his tshirt off over his head and my mind melted as I looked up at him. I reached out and took his hand pulling him down on top of me. 

He fell heavily. "Careful baby..your ribs." He muttered, his thoroughly lust blown eyes looking into mine with concern. 

"I'm fine. Forget my ribs and touch me," I pleaded.

He grinned, peppering light kisses along my jawline and up my neck before nipping at the sensitive spot behind my ear. I involuntarily bucked my hips in response.

"Do you like that baby?" He mumbled against my ear before biting down harder. 

"Sebastian!" I keened scraping my nails down his back and biting into his shoulder as he continue to nip and suck at my neck. I'd be wearing his marks with pride tomorrow. 

"Mmmm Kurt," he groaned pushing my legs apart with one of his and grinding his erection against my own. "You're so beautiful, so responsive. It's so hot." 

I rolled my hips back against him, before entangling our legs and flipping us over. He let out a little surprised yelp and I giggled as I straddled his waist. "Too many clothes," I whined, removing his hoodie and the shirt that I was wearing in one move.

He reached up and ran his fingers up my chest before cupping my face. He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb then pulled me down for another toe curling kiss. I kissed him back only pulling away to kiss down his neck. I could feel how hard he was he writhed beneath me.

"You're gorgeous Sebby, so beautiful, just so beautiful," I babbled as I flicked my tongue teasingly over his left nipple. He buried his hand in my hair muttering my name and attempting to push my head lower as I bit down on the rapidly hardening peak. 

"Shit," he gasped rolling us over and pinning me to the mattress. I smiled up at him as I rutted against him. "The things you do to me babe, you have no idea," he growled grinning back.

"Shut up and fuck me," I demanded. 

"Bossy bitch," he smirked. "Super hot."

"Sebastian!" I whined.

"Patience babe," he laughed. "I'm getting to it."

He leaned back kneeling between my legs. "Are you sure?" He checked as he gripped the waist band of my pyjama pants.

I was quietly touched that he'd taken to the time to ask but playfully glared at him in response. "We've waited 6 weeks, I'm fucking certain."

He locked eyes with me as I arched my hips off the bed and he slid my pants off, tossing them aside. He was kneeling between my feet now and I basked in the appreciation I saw in his eyes as he openly ogled my naked body. I had expected to feel exposed and vulnerable but all I felt was adored. I loved this man.

"Fuck Kurt. You're stunning," he whispered placing a soft affectionate kiss against my inner knee before dragging his fingernails up my thighs. 

He grinned as I bucked my hips eagerly. "Please," I begged reaching for him. "I'm going to die if you don't touch me soon."

"So eager babe," he chuckled holding down my hips and licking at the scratch marks he'd left on my thighs. 

"Fucking tease," I mewled.

"Shh baby," he smirked reaching into his side table drawer for lube and a condom as he straddled me. 

I clutched at the waistband of his sweat pants and he lifted himself up awkwardly helping me remove them. I was practically drooling as I hungrily eyed his naked form above me. The anticipation was positively killing me.

"I want to ride you," he muttered almost shyly and that wasn't what I'd been expecting, not at all. He must had noticed the shock register in my eyes because he withdrew a little breaking eye contact. "We don't have to," he mumbled. 

"Yes Sebastian. we totally have to," I growled, clutching his cock in my fist and caressing it roughly.

"Oh fuck," he moaned throwing his head back. "I need you."

"Me too," I mumbled rolling us over again and claiming my boyfriends now slightly kiss swollen lips. I kissed and nipped down over Sebastian's toned pecs and abs, nuzzling his belly button with my nose, before finally taking his gorgeous leaking cock into my mouth for the first time.

I loved it. I loved the way he tasted, salty and slightly bitter but totally male on my tongue. I loved how his girth stretched my lips just a little beyond what was comfortable and how his generous length brushed the back of my throat as he gently fucked into my mouth. 

I cupped his balls, rolling them around in my palm as I sucked and licked at him, bobbing my head progressively faster as he fell apart below me, moaning recklessly and babbling filth. 

"I'm close," he whined. "I'm so close."

I pulled off, smirking as he whimpered. "Don't you dare Smythe. We're not done yet."

I reached for the lube, coating my fingers liberally. He writhed as I traced a wet finger teasingly down the length of his cock, over his balls then around his rim.

I looked to him for permission, and he groaned, "fuck! yes!" before I gently pushed one finger in to the first knuckle. I moaned as he clenched around it. "Relax baby," I reminded him pushing in a little further.

Before long I had three fingers buried to the hilt in my boyfriend's ass as he thrust against them and begged for more. "Needy bitch," I grinned as I scissored them stretching him gently. 

"Come on Kurt, fuck I need you." He gripped my cock with his prelubed hand and tugged playfully a few times. That felt so good. I desperately needed him too. It had taken all my restraint to get to this point and he was obviously losing patience.

My fingers slipped out of him as he turned us over. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and gripped my cock with the other as he slowly slid down on me. "Fuck, I love you Kurt," he wailed.

My eyes rolled back in my head as my cock was enveloped in his sweet tight heat. I struggled to free my hands from his grasp. I gripped his hips and held him firm as he took all of me in. "Don't move," I warned him. "Don't move."

"Fuck you're huge but I'm ok,"he grimaced mildly gripping my chest.

"I'm not," I whimpered. He felt so good, so hot and so tight and I was so close. One movement and this would be over. I didn't want that. Not yet. "I need a minute."

He smirked arrogantly reading my mind. "Shut up," I mumbled nodding and releasing my grip on his waist. He lifted himself up slowly, leaning forward to kiss my lips tenderly, before dropping back down.

"Seb," I gasped. 

"I know babe," he mumbled, rising up then down again. We soon found our rhythm, quickly gaining momentum and volume. I held his hips in a vice like grip while he grasped my chest tight. I was in heaven rocking up into Sebastian as he pushed down onto me. It was hot and dirty and wildly passionate. It was bliss. 

My mind was void of everything but this beautiful man atop me and his lust blackened eyes that pierced mine begging and pleading silently for more. I gripped him then and he fucked into my fist as he rode me hard. 

"I'm so close," I screamed as I passed the point of no return.

"Come for me baby," he pleaded tweaking my nipples "Come on Kurt, Let go gorgeous."

Two thrusts later I was gone. I exploded almost violently deep into my man's sweet tight hole, his name rolling desperately from my lips repeatedly. 

He followed seconds later, profanities spilling from him as he released ropes of thick white cum onto my fist, chest and stomach before collapsing on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him as I gasped for breath. 

A while later, he lifted his head, his eyes weary as he gazed at me smiling. "Thank you," he mumbled. This tone sounded so grateful as if I'd given him an amazing gift. 

"You're amazing," I replied "but um.." I picked up the unused condom off the pillow beside me and flashed it in front of his face. 

"Oops," he grimaced, wincing as he climbed off me and nestled into my side. "I guess we got a little carried away there but I'm clean," he assured me grabbing wet wipes from the drawer and wiping my abdomen. "You don't need to worry."

"I know," I held him close pecking his swollen lips softly. "I should be too."

"Should be?" He frowned. 

I nodded, thinking through my recent sordid history before I moved in with Sebastian. There'd been 5 or 6, okay, 7 guys since Blaine but I'd always been safe. "I'm clean Seb."

He rested his head on my chest and wrapped his arm around my waist. I kissed his hair and held him close. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered into the darkness.

"Of course," I nodded. "You can tell me anything."

"I've never done that before."

I giggled, rolling my eyes "Seb you've had sex before."

"Yeah, but I never bottomed before."

"Oh, what about Cooper? I thought he'd be a power top for sure."

"He's surprisingly submissive in bed, or actually up against a wall," Sebastian supplied.

"Lalalalala..I really don't want to know."

"This is kind of embarrassing but I was hoping and waiting and saving that for you," he mumbled into my chest. "I love you Kurt."

I really didn't know what to say to that. I was kind of blown away. "I love you too Sebastian," I whispered back emotionally. "Was it ok? Are you ok?"

"It was perfect," he smiled up at me. "You are perfect."


	25. The day after the night before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb's friends react to the new development in their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV.
> 
>  
> 
> #prayforparis

3:02am From Sebastian: Wake up Bitch! I'm freaking out. I need to talk.

3:05am From Jeff: Fuck off! it's 3am. Wake Kurt. Talk to him. 

3:07am From Sebastian: I can't I wore him out :)))

3:08am From Jeff: Finally!!! :) Congratulations Sebby. Now go to sleep! 

3:10am From Sebastian: No wait Aren't you gonna ask?

3:12am From Jeff: I already know. He topped and it was the best sex of your life right? (Aside from me of course) That's what love feels like Sebby. Goodnight.

3:15am From Sebastian: haha you were great too. I love you Jeffie.

3:18am From Jeff: Love you too Sebby. 

 

K<3S

"Good morning gorgeous," I smiled as I spooned him close, kissing, then nipping at the large dark hickey I'd left behind his ear. He was truly mine now and everyone would be able to see that. I never knew it was possible to be his happy.

"Good morning boyfriend," he replied sleepily as he rolled in my arms and kissed me lovingly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little sore," I admitted. "But it was totally worth it."

"You should have told me before. I could have prepped you a little more and been gentler," he offered.

"No, it was perfect Kurt. I wouldn't have changed a thing," I couldn't stop smiling as I brushed my lips against his. "Plus I love still being able to feel where you were inside me."

He blushed a little. The extra pink on his cheeks made him look even prettier if that was possible.

"You were certain we would end up here huh?"he whispered shyly. "I mean since you waited."

"I always hoped,"I smiled.

"Why me Seb?" He asked confused. 

"You're the one Kurt. Ever since you shook my hand in the Lima bean you've been the one," I bit my lip nervously.

"You're such a sweetheart Sebastian. You make me feel so loved."

"You are so loved Kurt." I pulled him a little closer. 

I hissed a little as he ran his hand down my back. He looked concerned. "Are you ok honey?"

"I got a little wounded in the heat of the battle. You have some claws on you Mr Hummel," I grinned.

"Excuse me Sir? I'm not exactly scratch free and look at all the bite marks," he giggled.

"I love marking your pale skin. Now everyone will know you're mine." 

"Could you be any more territorial? Why not just pee on me? Isn't that how dogs do it?" He mocked.

"Are you calling me a bitch Kurt?" I laughed. "I honestly didn't expect you to be into water sports."

"I'm not," he assured me "I was with this guy a few months ago and he.."

"No!" I frowned. 

"Sure, sorry." He nodded. "Anyway not my thing. I'm more into a little light bondage, sometimes some toys."

"Okay..last night must have been a little vanilla for you then." I suddenly felt terribly inadequate.

"Last night was not vanilla Sebastian. It was whatever the opposite of vanilla is.. I don't know.. It was chocolate. You gave me something so special. It meant everything to me."

"Chocolate?" I laughed 

"I love chocolate," he kissed me. "And I love you..more everyday."

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words," I mumbled.

"I always thought you were hot Sebby. I just also thought you were an asshole." He smirked at me.

"Really?" I laughed rolling on top of him and pinning him down. He didn't struggle. He just rutted against me and I could feel that he was as hard as I was. I still wasn't used to that yet. It seemed unreal that it was me that turned Kurt on like that or that he wanted to touch me and be with me. 

I ground down, revelling in the delicious sound that escaped his pretty lips as our cocks rubbed together. 

I reached down taking us both in my fist, stroking us slowly. He bucked into my hand. The friction was delicious.

He whimpered when I let go to reach for the lube and I loved that he was that desperate for me. I covered my palm then gripped us again, sliding my hand up then down our lengths.

Kurt was so gorgeous like this. His eyes were closed now. His fists gripped the sheet below him lightly as he slowly rocked his hips up in rhythm with my strokes. "Seb," he mumbled. "Mmm Seb."

"Open your beautiful eyes Kurt, look at me," I moaned. "You look so fucking sexy like this. Falling apart for me."

He locked eyes with me then. I gripped us a little tighter and moved my fist a little faster.

"Please Seb," he pleaded. 

"What baby?" I asked gently. "Tell me what you need?"

"I need you Sebastian," he whined. "Please." He had no idea how long I'd been waiting to hear those words fall from his gorgeous lips.

I leaned forward and kissed him. I loved how he tasted, how smooth his lips were on mine. 

"Please," he whimpered. I moved down his body, and he thrusted up hard as I sank my mouth down on his cock.I gagged and spluttered a bit, almost choking and shit that was embarrassing. I should be able to take a cock down my throat better than that.

"Oh fuck Seb. I'm sorry," he gasped.  
"Are you ok?"

I pulled off avoiding eye contact and nodded. I'd try that again another time instead I circled the pad of my thumb over his puckered hole. I felt it twitch under my touch.

"Come on," he bitched impatiently. "Just do it. I can take it."

I smirked pushing my thumb inside him. He keened loudly pushing back against me. He was certainly eager and it made me wonder how often he'd done this before. I decided not to go there. Instead I twisted my thumb around inside him as he clenched around it. 

"It's not enough," he whined. "I want your cock. Just fuck me Sebastian."

"Fuck," I moaned as I removed my thumb lifted his right leg over my shoulder and lined up. This was going to be my first time inside Kurt. The first time this act would ever mean something real. I wanted to take it slow and savour it but as I slowly began to push in he slammed up hard against me keening.

"Fucking fucking Fuck," I cursed as I began to move. 

"Oh God, i love you Seb," he cried gripping my ass and digging his nails in and I knew then I had my angle right. "Harder."

I set a hard gruelling pace as he begged and pleaded for more, harder! faster! He felt so so good. I wasn't going to last long. 

"Holy fuck I'm so close," Kurt whined.

I looked down into his heavily lidded lust blown eyes and I was gone. "Kuuuurt," I howled as my climax overtook me. 

"Fuck, Seb!" I felt Kurt shudder beneath me as his ass clenched around my pulsing cock and fuck me if he hadn't just cum completely untouched. My mind was blown because I had caused that. "Sebastian Smythe, Sex God" I thought to myself.

I smirked as I lowered his leg and slowly slid out rolling over beside him. We panted against each other's lips sharing soft gentle pecks as we basked in our after glow.

"Wow," Kurt smiled.

"Indeed," I replied

K<3S

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed waving at us across the coffee shop. "Look Finn, it's Kurt. Can you go and order I want to say hi."

"Oh joy," I muttered under my breath,"as if the pain in my ass wasn't bad enough today."

"You'll live," Kurt laughed. "You know you loved it.

"Loved what?" Rachel interrupted taking a seat at our table. 

"Nothing," Kurt blushed.

She frowned, looking at the dark hickey on my man's neck.

"I thought your bruising from that attack would have faded by now."

"It has," I glared at the stupid bitch, "which you'd know if you'd bothered to call your friend in the last 6 weeks."

"Umm, I've been really..umm..busy," she stammered uncomfortably. "Kurt, I was going to call you for your birthday. I thought we could go see a movie."

"We have plans," I snapped at her wondering if there was anyway I could avoid inviting her to Kurt's party.

"Okay," she nodded, looking a little offended. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey Bro," Finn fist bumped Kurt as he joined us at the table. 

"Hey," He sighed sipping his coffee, he didn't really seem to know what to say.

"How's things?" Finn asked flatly blatantly ignoring me. 

"Sebastian and I doing great. Thanks for asking." Kurt muttered sarcastically. "I survived the mugging and I'm moving out of the loft this week into Seb's apartment,"

"Oh how lovely," Rachel gushed insincerely. "It will be nice for you to have a room mate. You must get so lonely living by yourself."

"He's not my fucking room mate," I chipped in not even bothering to hide my annoyance at her for downgrading our relationship status. I was so fed up with how Kurt's "friends" treated him.

"We've been together nearly two months now. I thought Dad might have told you," Kurt smiled proudly at me. 

"Burt mentioned something," Finn sounded completely disinterested.

"But we didn't think it would last," Rachel added rudely.

I couldn't listen to anymore of this bullshit "I'm getting another coffee gorgeous, do you want one?" I kissed his hand as I released it and slowly stood. My back ached.

"Yes please baby," He grimaced watching me. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Na, I'm good honey."

"Is he ok?" Rachel asked judgementally as she noticed my awkward walk. I'd had enough.

"I'm fine," I turned back to her smirking. "It turns out Kurtie here is hung like a horse and is quite the feisty little minx in the sack. He got a little rough with me last night that's all. You should see all the scratches up my back. It was wild."

She went pale and Finn frowned not knowing where to look. I expected Kurt to be mortified but he wasn't. He looked kinda proud of himself. He was proud to be with me. That felt even better than the sex.

"I couldn't help it," he explained. "That hot little ass of his just drives me insane." 

"Kurt!" Rachel scolded looking mortified as Kurt and I laughed. "He's changed you. You never used to speak like that. What are you doing sleeping with him? I hope you haven't caught anything."

He sat, lost in thought for a second. "No, he hasn't changed me Rachel. He just doesn't suppress my voice or bully me into submission like some people. I love him Rachel. Sebby lets me be me and quite honestly you're more likely to have something than he is so just back off." And wow it felt amazing to hear him say all that too.

She huffed. "Come on Finn. We have to go. We have that thing we have to go to."

"What thing?" Finn looked confused. "You said I was allowed to play Xbox this afternoon."

"Just a thing," she sighed obviously lying. 

I returned with our coffees and sat back down holding Kurt's hand. "Gee Finn, you're such a lucky boy she lets you have playtime."

Rachel stood, scraping her chair on the floor as she pushed it in. 

"Goodbye Kurt. Sebastian," she snarked before storming off.

"Bye," Finn muttered following along behind her like a loyal puppy.

"Take care," Kurt called after him.

"I admire him," I sighed once they were gone. "She's such a handful."

"Did you see the look on her face," Kurt laughed. 

"You surprised me Kurt," I side eyed him "I expected you to turn as red as a tomato and hide under the table."

"I like that it was good for you," He spoke softly.

"It was better than good baby," I grinned wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. "That thing you did with your tongue..I'm going to be needing you to do that again, quite often."

I laughed softly. "You liked that huh? I'm sure it can be arranged."

 

K<3S

"So either someone got over his performance anxiety or Kurt was attacked by wild dogs,"El smirked at me as he stepped out the elevator. "That's a pretty impressive hickey. They are taking pictures of that thing from space as we speak."

"Shut up El,"Kurt laughed hugging him. I watched as he hugged Kurt back. 

"No ass groping. I'm impressed," I raised an approving eyebrow.

"He's yours now," El grinned. "He has the mark."

Kurt giggled running his fingers over the dark area on his neck. I had to admit I usually found hickeys trashy but somehow my mark on Kurt was incredibly arousing. 

"You look happy Kurt. Preppy must be good. I'm a little surprised."

"Incredible," He confirmed. 

"Why thank you," I pecked his lips. "I aim to please, but right now I have to get ready for dinner with dad. Is it ok if I wear your blue shirt?"

"Of course Hun since I'm wearing your underwear," He teased.

I moaned openly because that was super hot. "God Damn it Kurt! You're going to kill me. Now I'll be spending all night at dinner with my dad with a massive boner."

"Yum" he whimpered. "Can't you blow off your dad and come with us?" He whined. "Packing will be so much quicker if there's three of us."

"I can't baby, but I'll make it up to you later, I promise."


	26. Secrets and suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret of Kurt and Elliott's is finally revealed but may not be as secret as they think it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. My computer got a nasty virus and I'm still trying to get it to operate properly :((
> 
>  
> 
> FYI This chapter begins from Kurt's POV but changes to Seb's midway. It's obvious but I've labelled where.
> 
> I love you all. Thanks for reading All I Wanted.

This felt like déjà vu for me as I strolled around my apartment with sticky notes triaging all my belongings, except this time I was so much more excited. I was moving into a beautiful Manhattan penthouse with an even more beautiful man. I couldn't be happier.

"What do the red ones mean again?" Elliott asked looking confused.

"Ok Hun, Let me explain again. Pink is for charity donation, blue is for go, red is for trash and green is Rachel's. I probably should have checked with her today about what she wanted me to do with it all."

"You saw Rachel today?" He attempted to hide his surprise. "You haven't heard from her since you were in hospital."

"We ran into her and Finn at the coffee shop when Sebby took me out for brunch this morning. She was so rude and Finn wasn't much better."

"Brunch?" He rolled his eyes. "How coupley! You two are nauseating."

"I know," I beamed. "My Sebby's so romantic."

Elliott looked around the room uncomfortably before changing the subject. "What seriously? You're giving away your table and sofa?"

"We don't have room for them plus they don't exactly fit in with Seb's fancy decor El, You've seen his apartment," I replied. 

"It's going to be your apartment too. It should reflect you as much as him and not just that, what happens if it doesn't work out with him? You'll have nothing if you give it all away," he explained.

"I don't want to plan for failure. I know you're not a fan of Seb's but I love him Elliott. We are happy together." I smiled.

"Joshua and I were happy too and look how well that turned out," Elliott sighed packing my books into a box.

"I'm sorry sweetie but Joshua was trash," I held up a red sticky note for emphasis. "Sebastian is a good guy. A little arrogant sometimes but his hearts in the right place. He really cares about me. Once you get to know him you'll see that," I smiled softly as I assisted him.

"If he hurts you I'll cut off his balls with a rusty razor blade and make him wear them as ear rings." Elliott warned. 

"I'd prefer you to keep your hands off my boyfriend's balls if you don't mind," I laughed packing my Blurays.

"He's cute for a preppy Kurt," Elliott smiled. 

"You should see him naked," I joked.

"Since I have to keep my hands off his balls, I think I'll pass," he chuckled.

I laughed. "Are you hungry? Should I order the pizza?" 

"Pepperoni would be good, extra cheese," El licked his lips. 

"That sounds good. Do you want to share a bottle of wine? I've got a bottle or two of red in there." I gestured towards the kitchen.

Elliott nodded. "Count me in."

I took out my phone and ordered the pizza while I rifled through the half packed kitchen for wine glasses. "Put on some music El. Let's turn this into our own little moving party."

I heard him laugh as I opened a bottle of wine then Adam Lambert began to play, "Died last night in my dreams  
Walking the streets  
Of some old ghost town  
I tried to believe  
In God and James Dean  
But Hollywood sold out..."

I sang along as I danced back into the room holding a full wine glass in each hand. "For you, my dear friend," I offered one to Elliott as I sipped from the other.

"Why thank you kind Sir," he smirked. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Elliott. Are you doing ok?" I asked sympathetically, 

"I've had a good week actually. I forgot to tell you Trina is coming to town on Thursday."

"How is your sister? You have to bring her over to the apartment. I'd love her to meet Sebastian," I grinned excitedly.

"She's bringing her new boyfriend, Orlando or Oliver or something," he grimaced. "I'll bring them over for dinner. Preppy won't mind, will he?"

"Seb's pretty easy going," I assured him. "Put down your drink, turn up Adam and dance with me Elliott."

He sat his glass on the now empty book shelf and took my hand spinning me around. I giggled as we danced around the room between boxes. I always had so much fun with Elliott.

The album was just about done when the pizza arrived. I paid the delivery guy and we slumped down on the sofa to eat. 

"You didn't tell me what happened with Chris,"I prompted gently. "Did you go out for coffee?"

He shook his head. "I thought about it. He seems nice but I'm not ready."

I nodded empathetically, squeezing his hand.

"What if he wants to hold my hand or hug me? I couldn't handle that. You know you're the only person who can touch me without giving me an anxiety attack. I should have snapped you up while I had the chance."

I cupped his face with one hand and pecked the very corner of his mouth. "Don't let my boyfriend hear you say that. He doesn't know we were hooking up after I broke up with Blaine."

"Are you ashamed of me too?" His face dropped and he pulled away.

"Of course not El. You know I love you. Us being friends was a mutual decision as I recall."

"Yeah kinda," Elliott smiled sadly. "But why haven't you told him? It must have come up."

"I just couldn't. He's too insecure about you. He kinda asked and I lied. I didn't mean to. It just kind of came out. I wanted to save his feelings."

"Well you know I'll never tell him. Your secret is safe with me darling."

"I know El," I sighed sadly. "I feel bad though."

"I'm sure he has secrets too. Try not to worry," he squeezed my arm.

I signed and shrugged, taking a bite of pizza. "How's your therapy going?"

"Slowly, considering it's 3 times a week," he paused thoughtfully. "We've been talking about your mugging. I'm so sorry I didn't visit you in hospital after. I just couldn't bring myself to enter the building. I feel terrible," he mumbled looking ashamed.

"I completely understand honey. I didn't expect you to come," I attempted to reassure him. "Sebastian took great care of me anyway. He stayed the entire time and held me. He was the only one who understood exactly what I needed."

Elliott half smiled. "I am happy for you Kurt. Please know that. You've been through a lot especially with Blaine. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you babe," I stroked his forearm. "So do you."

K<3S 

***Seb's POV***

I was bored out my mind. Sure the food was good and Dad was keeping the drinks flowing but the vibe between us had been so awkward since Kurt had told me he tried to kiss Dad. He kinda felt like competition now. It was stupid and I knew in time I'd get past it but not just yet.

"Would you like dessert Bastian?" Dad asked sipping his whisky sour. 

"Na, I don't think so. I was thinking I might pick up a cheesecake and go help Kurt with his packing," I groaned internally still thinking about Kurt waltzing around in my underwear.

"Isn't his friend Elliott helping him?" Dad enquired.

"Well yeah, but I'm not really comfortable leaving them alone together for too long."

"Kurt loves you," he frowned.

"I know," I grinned. "Do you mind if I go?"

He smirked and I saw myself in him. "Go ahead. Take the car. I'll get a cab home."

"Thanks Dad," I fist bumped him and ran out to the car.

"I need a cheesecake Tobias, then I'm going to Kurt's in Bushwick please," I grinned as he opened the back door for me. 

I couldn't believe how much I was missing Kurt. It had only been a few hours. I had thought about texting him but that seemed too needy. I didn't want to appear needy, besides he was busy packing and I didn't want to do anything to slow that process down.

"Certainly Mr Smythe," Tobias nodded smiling. "Will your father be joining you?"

"He's grabbing a cab home so you're stuck with just me." I informed him.

"Very well Mr Smythe. Did you have a particular bakery in mind?" He asked.

I looked at my phone. It was 10:39pm. "I'm not even sure what might be open this late. I'll leave it to you."

"Certainly," he smiled closing the car door.

Almost an hour later I was walking out of a quaint quiet bakery with a large mango and passionfruit cheesecake and a relieved smile. We'd tried three bakeries before we finally found one open that had cheesecake. I felt excited to see Kurt as I jumped back into the car for the journey to Bushwick.

It was after midnight when I arrived at Kurt's door. I knocked but got no response. I heard no noise coming from inside. I tried the door on the off chance it was unlocked and grimaced when it slid open. Kurt really should be more careful than that. 

The lights were out but I could see filled boxes scattered throughout the room. Two empty wine bottles and a pair of empty glasses sat on the coffee table. I sat the cheesecake down on a box then turned, locked the door and slipped my shoes, jacket and tie off.

In the dim light I now noticed the privacy curtains were gone from around Kurt's bed, packed in one of the many boxes, I assumed. There Kurt lay, dressed in just a tshirt and my boxer briefs, a sheet draped across his midriff, closely spooning Elliott who appeared to be in a similar state of undress. 

I fought the jealousy building inside me. "Sex isn't a priority for Elliott," Kurt had told me. "He's like a brother," he'd said. I knew I didn't have a brother but I was certain if I did that we wouldn't snuggle like this. I'd never snuggled with anyone like this. This wasn't brotherly. This was intimate and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. 

I knew it was a little creepy but I paused watching them as they slept. They looked like a couple, curled up together, Kurt's chin rested on Elliott's shoulder. Elliott's ass was pushed back hard against Kurt's crotch, their legs were entwined and Kurt's hand rested low on Elliott's hip barely an inch from his dick. A dick, which I knew for sure was at least an inch or two bigger than mine and every other American man's for that matter. Not that now was the time for me worry about that. 

It hurt to see them like that. I trusted Kurt, or at least I wanted to but the whole thing with Dad had sent me for a loop and made me doubt myself and Kurt just a little. Kurt had told me nothing had ever happened between he and Elliott but I'd always had my suspicions. Looking at them now cuddling I didn't believe that for a second. They hadn't fucked tonight but I was almost certain they had fucked at some point. Maybe I was wrong or paranoid. Maybe I was tired. Maybe I should just leave, I could talk to Kurt tomorrow....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Not.. I think we all saw kelliott's history coming a mile off. 
> 
> Kelliott end game?
> 
> I almost forgot Kudos to my Rock God Adam Lambert on this amazing album The Original High (TOH to us Glamberts) and for his awesome song Ghost Town that I briefly featured in this chapter.


	27. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV  
> Please read to the end.

I stormed out then deciding to end it there and then. I saw Kurt once after that when he came to collect his clothes from the Penthouse.

I felt kinda proud when I read, a few years later that he'd become a successful fashion designer. I even bought one his shirts for old times sake. 

Jeff told me a while after that that he and Elliott had married. I cried a lot that day.

the end!

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------

***hahahaha *insert maniacal laugh here* As if..I'm sorry I just couldn't resist after the reactions I got to my 'joke' about Kelliott end game.

I'll be a Kurtbastian shipper until the day I die. Did you honestly think I'd let Elliott (as much as I love him) steal Sebastian's man!?! 

NEVER!!!

Anyway possums, here's the real next (half) chapter to appease your sweet precious Kurtbastian hearts.***

\------------------------------------------------

 

Na Fuck this. This is my boyfriend. I've come half way across town.. with cheesecake. It's almost 1am. I'm not going anywhere. 

"Kurt?" I whisper, giving his shoulder a small nudge. "Kurt wake up."

He opens his eyes sleepily.  
"Sebby?" He turns his head and tosses me a groggy smile. "Hey baby, how'd you get in?"

"You left the door unlocked. You need to be more careful. I could have been an axe murderer."

"You're too hot to be an axe murderer," he grins.

"I'm sure there are hot axe murderers out there Kurt," I frown brushing off the compliment.

"I'm glad you're here but why?" He asks while I try to remind myself that I trust him even though he hasn't let go of Elliott yet. 

"I missed my man so I came baring cheesecake and cuddles. Can't say I'm thrilled with this arrangement though," I gesture towards Elliott who seems to be a very heavy sleeper. He hasn't even stirred. 

"Oh," Kurt looks at me guiltily, finally realising how this must look, and carefully untangling himself from his friend. 

"Mmm," I raise an eyebrow. 

He reaches for me then. "C'mere" he whispers rolling over to face me and patting the empty space beside him. "There's room."

"Isn't that a little weird?" 

"He's asleep. It's cool or you could just take the sofa," he challenges. I consider it for a second but decide there's no way I'm letting Elliott share a bed with my man while I take the sofa. So I remove my suit pants, shirt and socks and climb into bed with Kurt..and Elliott. 

"This is not becoming a thing," I tell Kurt firmly. "Three of us in your bed."

"Of course not," I feel him smile against my neck before he kisses below my ear and wraps his arm around my middle.

I snuggle back against him covering his hand with my own as he tangles our legs together to get just a little closer. I sigh contentedly.

"I'm glad you're here," he mumbles against my ear. "I missed you. I thought about texting you but I didn't want to seem too needy."

I smirk to myself knowing I'd had the same thought. "Needy isn't so bad Kurt. I want you to need me. I know I need you."

"Of course I need you Sebby. You're kinda my knight in shining armour. The way you strutted into that hospital room all those weeks ago and swept me off my feet with gestures so gorgeously romantic that they've outshone even The Notebook."

I scoff. "I don't strut and I suck at romance."

"You strutted babe," he teases, "and you might not want to hear it but you're rocking the whole romance thing too. You are kinder and more generous than any man I know."

I blush furiously now though I have to admit it is nice to be appreciated. "Thank you," I mumble shyly. 

"Most guys would have freaked out if they'd come in here tonight and found what you just found," Kurt continues.

"I was kinda freaking out," I admit. "You looked..."

"I love you Sebastian Smythe," he cuts me off kissing my neck as he strokes my abs softly with his thumb. 

It feels good. I'm not often the little spoon but right now I'm really liking it. It makes me feel grounded and safe and just a little less threatened by my boyfriend's ex lover, whose sleeping on his other side

"I love you too Kurt Hummel," I smile relaxing in his arms. "I know though."

"Know what?" He asks confused.

"That you and Otto Octavius over there used to bang," I venture cautiously. "Why'd you lie?"

"How did you find out?" He asks no longer denying it.

"It was in the way you were holding him. It was too intimate for friends," I reply sadly.

"I'm sorry. You're not mad?"

"I'm a little hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I'm moderately jealous but I'm not mad.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I should have told you."

"Yes you should and I know I've asked before but should I be worried? It is over isn't it?" I might be his knight in shining armour but still I'm almost too afraid to ask.

"It's over. Elliott and I are better as friends," he supplies. 

"Oh, Is Otto water sports guy? You can tell me," I joke. "I promise i won't judge." 

"No, Elliott is not water sports guy," Kurt sounds mortified. "Can we please not mention him again?"

"Sure but how many guys were there?" And I hadn't meant to ask that out loud.

He squeezes me a little tighter then completely avoiding the question. "I love you Sebby. I'm moving in with you. We are going to be gloriously happy together. We'll have tons of incredible mind-blowing sex, get married, travel the world, raise three beautiful babies together and eventually die in each other's arms because neither of us can bare to live a moment without the other," he whispers wistfully.

"Woah, three kids huh?" I chuckle softly. "You have it all planned out. We're gonna need a bigger apartment. You know that right?"

"In time Sebby," he giggles. "No rush."

K<3S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. It's not really the end. ;)
> 
> Brace yourselves for my special brand of Rachel next chapter.


	28. It had to be just a sex thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Finn arrive at the loft early to collect Rachel's things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's POV.
> 
> Not Kurt or Sebastian friendly  
> Not particularly flattering to Rachel or Finn either.

I was really worried about Kurt. Finn and I never heard from him anymore. He had gone completely off the rails since he'd broken up with Blaine just over 6 months ago. He'd been going out clubbing a lot with his friends from Vogue.com and was sleeping around, I'd heard. I was sure he'd have never got mugged if he wasn't being so reckless. He never used to be so irresponsible. 

It was infuriating for me because I knew Kurt had so much potential. Of course he was never going to be as successful as me. He was quite gifted but he obviously didn't have my talent. That's why in my opinion it was such a stupid decision for him to leave Blaine. Kurt needed Blaine. They were soulmates. No one could love Kurt like Blaine, certainly not that criminal meerkat. We all knew their ridiculous fling wouldn't last. 

Of course I knew Blaine had cheated on Kurt multiple times but so what? I'd spent hours listening to Kurt complain about it. What I didn't understand was that if Kurt had forgiven him the first time, why was it so difficult for him to just grow a pair and forgive him again. There was no room to be proud when it came to true love. If I could forgive Finn for giving Santana Lopez his virginity then what was Kurt's problem? 

I couldn't believe that of all the men in the world, that Kurt was now "dating" Sebastian Smythe. I believed it was to deliberately spite Blaine and I was certain it had to be just a sex thing, judging from the filthy details they'd shared yesterday at the coffee shop. It made me cringe just thinking about it. It was just gross. Not because of the gay thing, I was fine with that but because God knows what diseases that promiscuous chipmunk had. 

Sebastian Smythe angered me so much. I was still shocked that he'd had the nerve to tell me that my best friend had plans on his birthday without even considering that Finn and I might want to spend time with Kurt for his 21st. We were family. We should come first.

I turned frowning, to Finn who was eating his breakfast. "Can you believe the nerve of Sebastian Smythe? I really can't stand him."

"Huh?" He grunted stuffing an overfull spoon into his mouth as milk dripped down his chin. 

I sighed. Why didn't he ever pay attention?

"I can't believe we won't get to spend Kurt's birthday with him this year?" I griped feeling hurt.

"Aren't you coming to the party?" He gazed up from his Lucky Charms, confused. "The invitation came last week. I stuck it on the fridge."

"Oh! I didn't see it," I frowned. "You should have told me."

"Burt and Kurt's boyfriend are throwing it. It's some weird surprise masquerade thingy at some fancy Manhattan address. Puck's coming. Sam too. He's bringing Blaine as his plus one."

"Good, Blaine should be there," I declared. "I honestly don't understand why Burt is supporting Kurt's new fraud of a relationship."

Finn shrugged disinterested.

"Are you almost done?"I asked gesturing to Finn's bowl. "We need to go over to the loft. Kurt is supposedly moving today. He threatened to give all my stuff to Good Will. I don't know what's going on with him. Sebastian is obviously a terrible influence."

"Ehh, Let me brush my teeth and we'll go," he sighed

K<3S

It was almost 8am when Finn and I got off the subway. I grasped his hand and we took the short walk to the loft.  
I grabbed my keys out of my handbag as we entered the building. It had never occurred to me to return them to Kurt when I'd moved out to live with Finn. 

"Do we really need to be here this early?" Finn complained as we made it to the top of the stairs. 

"If we are going to talk some sense into Kurt, we do." I explained impatiently. "Are you really comfortable with letting him move in with that ex-Dalton gigolo?"

"Well no but he's an adult," Finn replied as I unlocked the door. He just didn't understand. 

I slid the door open and took in the room, boxes were scattered everywhere. Kurt seemed serious about moving. The thought of it made me ill. 

"Kurt? I called, stepping inside but then I saw them. Kurt and Sebastian snuggled in bed together..with Elliott!

Alarm bells went off in my head. "Oh my God!" I shrieked mortified, stepping backwards and colliding with Finn. "All three of you seriously?" 

Finn gripped my shoulders balancing me. "What the fuck?" I heard him mumble.

I woke Elliott with my screaming. He sat bolt upright, his face stunned. "Three what?" He yawned sleepily trying to work out what the commotion was about.

Sebastian lifted his head and glared at me. "Fuck off Barbra. It's too early for your shrill, judgemental bitch, voice." He was so ignorant.

Kurt just giggled and nuzzled into Sebastian chest. "Ugh," he moaned.

"Kurt!" I screamed. "I'm so disappointed. What's happened to you?"

I heard Kurt sigh. He kissed Sebastian, open mouthed with tongue and all, right in front of us. 

"Good morning boyfriend," he muttered to his bed partner before even looking at me.

"Whatever Rachel," he grunted. "All your things are in the four boxes in the corner. El packed them up for you last night."

"Thank you Elliott," I half smiled between my frowns at Kurt.

"Yeah," he half smiled back, getting up and padding to the bathroom. He was only wearing a tshirt and his underwear. All three of them were dressed similarly. Sebastian was wearing the tshirt I'd bought Kurt for Christmas last year, I noticed. I was unimpressed. It had been expensive.

"Why are you here so early?" Kurt asked, finally pulling away from Sebastian to stretch. 

Sebastian grabbed him around the waist and buried his face in Kurt's neck kissing him. I squirmed uncomfortably and Finn cleared his throat as Kurt moaned. 

"Oh I'm sorry Finn," Kurt pushed Sebastian away playfully. "Am I being rude? Did I barge into your place first thing in the morning and judge you?"

"Relax Dude," Finn muttered raising his hands defensively. "We just came to get Rachel's stuff."

"No we didn't," I snapped. "We came here to tell you wake up to yourself Kurt. You can't be serious about moving in with this disease ridden nympho..."

"She thinks I'm a nympho," Sebastian looked at Kurt chuckling. "I don't think she knows that you're the one always begging for my cock."

Kurt grinned sheepishly and Finn's mouth dropped open but before anyone could speak, Elliott returned from the bathroom, slipping on his jeans. "When did you get here Preppy?" He asked confused.

"About 1am," Sebastian mused.

"Anyone for coffee?" Elliott asked running his hands through his bed hair. 

"No. Thank you," I spoke sharply.

"I'll have a piece of this cheesecake," Finn said flipping open the lid of the cake box.

"It's been out half the night," Sebastian mentioned. "I forgot to refrigerate it last night."

"Ehh," Finn shrugged. "It still looks good."

"Coffee and cheesecake for breakfast..so healthy." Kurt joked. "I'll grab the paper plates." He climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. "It's got fruit in it," Sebastian supplied. He'd barely moved. He stayed in bed sprawled out on his back with his hands behind his head smirking. I could see him leering at Kurt's butt as Kurt walked away. He was such a pervert.

"All my knives are already packed," Kurt explained attempting to cut the cheesecake with a plastic teaspoon. It was slow but kind of worked. He served us all a piece before sitting down beside Sebastian on the bed. Elliott bought out 2 coffees in paper cups, handing one to Kurt and the other to his man whore. 

"Do you take milk Finn?" Elliott asked as he returned to the kitchen. 

"Yes please," Finn replied as we sat down on the sofa.

"So how long has this arrangement been going on?" I had to ask. I couldn't help myself. "The three of you, I mean."

"Oh we're not..." Elliott blushed handing Finn his coffee. "We're not a three. I mean, Preppy and I..no way."

"Wow flattering Otto," Sebastian pouted. "You don't know what you're missing. You should see how I make Kurt howl."

"I think I'll pass," Elliott scrunched up his nose as I gasped. Why did Smythe always have to be so crude?

"He'd better pass. You're mine!" Kurt scruffed the neck of Sebastian's t-shirt possessively and pulled him into a hard rough kiss growling "And don't you forget it!"

Sebastian put down his plate and pulled Kurt into his lap, making Kurt drop his cheesecake. "I'll never forget that ever. I love you gorgeous," he purred softly.

I scoffed, (as if Scandal's slut Sebastian Smythe knew what love was) then cringed in disgust when Kurt said it back. Finn and I were in love but Kurt and Sebastian were just eww. Crass and crude and too openly sexual. Why had Kurt given up his sweet relationship with Blaine for this? I couldn't watch anymore. 

"Time to go Finn," I stated, placing my plate on the coffee table and taking his half eaten cheesecake from him. 

"Hey, I was.." he began to complain but soon stopped when I glared at him. 

"Please get the boxes. It's obvious that Kurt is insistent on ruining his life and won't listen to good sense," I huffed.

"I can't carry them all," Finn protested as a plate of cheesecake hit me in the side of the head, sticking in my hair and smearing down my face. I squawked, stunned by the sudden impact. 

"You need to leave bitch!" Finn stood glaring as Sebastian roared at me. "I'm so sick to death of the way you all treat Kurt. He's a good man, a kind, sweet, loving man that you all take for granted. None of you were there for him when he needed you and yet you have the hide to treat me like shit and disrespect our relationship. We are in love, we kiss, we fuck and we are happy. If you can't deal with that, that's your problem. Now get the fuck out!"

"Woah Dude, so not cool," Finn frowned, wiping the cheesecake from my face. Elliott watched on in stunned silence offering me a tea towel to clean up before cleaning the rest from the sofa and floor.

"Go!" Sebastian warned through gritted teeth. He could be intimidating when he wanted to be. Finn quickly grabbed a box from the corner with my name on it and we scurried out of the loft. I knew when I wasn't wanted. I didn't stop to even register Kurt's reaction or to say goodbye him. I wasn't even sure if I knew who he was anymore.

As I started to descend the stairs I heard Kurt and Sebastian laughing.  
"Was that absolutely necessary sweetheart?" Kurt chuckled. "This is really good cheesecake."  
"How rude!" I muttered as I stormed down the stairs with Finn in tow.  
"Hurry up," I snapped at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3


	29. He won't call again in a hurry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian have a little adult fun as they finish packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV.  
> Warnings for minor Blaine in this chapter 
> 
> also a little smutty goodness and brief mention of sex toys.

"Well as fun as that was, I'm going to head out now and collect the truck. I've gotta drop by and pick up Jeff and Nick too," Elliott sat down on the bed and pulled on his boots. "I'll be a couple of hours. That should give you two time to maul each other then finish the packing."

He stood up, leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled. "Drive safe," he called after him as he walked out the door. 

"I will," Elliott assured him sliding it closed behind him. 

"Are you ok, beautiful?" I turned facing Kurt wrapping my arms around him where he lay. "I'm kinda not sorry that I lost my temper with that wretched woman. She had it coming."

"Sebastian, Today is moving day baby. Nothing could bring me down. Tonight when I fall asleep I going to be officially living with my gorgeous boyfriend." He beamed brushing his lips softly against mine. "Are you freaking out yet?"

"Why would I be freaking out?" I narrowed my eyes. "I've been dreaming about this forever." 

Kurt smiled softly. "You never falter. You always know the perfect thing to say. I really love you, just in case I haven't already told you today."

"You have, but I'm always happy to hear it," I smiled backed stroking his cheek before letting my thumb trail over his lips. "So soft," I mumbled looking into his eyes, watching them darken. 

He poked out the tip of his tongue twirling it around the pad of my thumb before sucking the digit into his hot wet mouth. I would have done just about anything in that moment for that to have been my rapidly hardening cock instead. 

I swear he could read my thoughts cause he pulled off with a pop smirking then reached down palming my dick through my underwear. 

"These need to come off," he tugged at the waist band of my boxer briefs before sliding them down. I arched off the bed to ease the process, shuffling them down and kicking them off onto the floor. "My t-shirt too," he moaned lifting it over my head. "Though you do look delicious in my clothes."

He ran a single finger from my nose, over my lips, slowly down my neck and chest. He paused to teasingly lick then softly nip a freckle just below my left nipple before continuing his exploration down over my abs to my belly button. He dipped the tip of his tongue inside swirling it gently, before stopping and smirking up at me. I was practically trembling with anticipation as he licked slowly downward from my belly button to my groin. He was such a fucking tease. 

He moaned then as he nuzzled his nose into my neatly trimmed pubic hair, breathing me in. "You're so hot Sebastian," he whimpered. "May I? I need to..."

He didn't need to say it. I nodded, gently nudging him lower.  
"Fuck yes," I pleaded pitifully. "Suck me Kurt please."

He trailed his tongue from the base of my cock to the tip, licking over my slit before sucking the head into his delectable mouth. I almost came right then but instead distracted myself with a momentary thought of Rachel Berry. "Eww," I thought to myself. "I want to delay my orgasm not kill my boner all together."

All thoughts of anything but Kurt dissolved as he sank down on me painfully slow, doing that thing with his tongue that I'd told him I love. 

I was a goner but then Kurt's phone rang. "If you answer that, we are through," I joked. 

He moaned in frustration pulling off and reaching for the vile intrusion without checking the caller ID.

"I'm kinda busy here so someone better be dying," Kurt answered his phone breathlessly quickly adding "I'm putting you on speaker," before reaching down and continuing to stroke me as he talked. I couldn't decide if it was awkward or hot but it felt good so I went with it. 

"Come on baby," he mouthed at me.

"Kurt? It's Blaine." The voice of the other end of the phone replied "Can you talk?"

"I don't really think we have anything to say to each other," Kurt sounded pissed but he smirked and winked at me as he ran his thumb over the head of my cock. I thrusted into his hand, moaning as he spoke. 

"I'm c..coming, I'm coming Kurt, Fuck!" I screamed spurting over Kurt's fist. "Fuuuuuck." 

"Oh my God Kurt!" Blaine gasped. He sounded mortified. "Are you and Sebastian having.. ummm..sex right now? I should go."

Kurt worked me through my climax before casually raising his hand to his mouth. He licked my cum from his fist, poking his tongue out and showing it to me in his mouth before swallowing and holy fuck that was hot. My boyfriend was seriously the filthiest, sexiest man in New York and I fucking loved it. 

"Relax Blanderson," I chuckled. "It was just the world's greatest hand job. You must remember how amazing Kurt is with his hands, right?"

Blaine stuttered a little before saying "bye," and ending the call.

Kurt and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I don't think he'll be calling back in a hurry. I wonder what he wanted," Kurt giggled. "Could you have been any louder?"

"It's hard to keep quiet when the sexiest man in New York is jerking your cock," I smirked kissing him hungrily. "Do you want me to return the favour?"

"Later baby," he smiled softly. "Blaine, you know, kinda killed the mood for me."

I nodded my understanding. "How about a shower then? and we can finish off this packing."

"Okay," Kurt grinned dragging me to the bathroom. 

We showered quickly and got dressed. Kurt seemed so happy today. I loved seeing him smile. "What's left to pack?" I asked looking around the loft.

"Just a few things in the bathroom and whatever is left in my bedroom dresser," he replied passing me a box.

I took a deep breath in. "This is really happening," I breathed out. "I'm so happy Kurt. I love you so much."

He took the box from me and placed it on the floor then wrapped his arms around my neck. I grasped his hips as he captured my lips in a demanding kiss. "You're perfect Sebby," he whispered as he pulled back.

"Let's get this done," I grinned reluctantly letting him go. I took the box, opening the dresser drawers. The first 3 were already empty. Kurt shrieked as I went to open the 4th one.

"No not that one!" He screamed, racing across the room with a horrified expression on his face and tackling me to the floor in a dramatic fashion. 

"What the fuck?" I looked up at him with stunned wide eyes as we hit the floorboards with a thud, the impact knocking the air out of me. "What are you doing?"

"Just don't open that drawer," he blushed furiously.

"Why?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Because."

"What's in there Kurt?" I grinned. "If it's pics of Blaine and stuff I won't be upset. I'd expect you to keep mementoes of your first love."

"It's not that," he mumbled bashfully. "Just leave it. I'll pack it up later."

"Kurt?" I pushed because I was beyond curious now. "You don't need to hide things from me."

"It's embarrassing," he whined hiding his face.

"Embarrassing?" I queried grinning. Then it dawned on me and I couldn't help laughing. "Kurt Hummel is this your umm.. your goodie drawer?"

"Shut up!" He buried his face in my chest mumbling "I was single for months before I got together with you. I have needs."

"Babe? Honestly it's ok," I kissed his hair affectionately. "We should probably get it packed up before Jeffie and Nick get here though. They are kinda experts when it comes to sex toys. They'll wanna go through everything, Little pervs."

"Ugh!!" Kurt frowned still embarrassed.

"Come on," I encouraged. "Be a good boy and maybe later we can play with your toys together or with mine."

"Yours?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I was single all my life until I met you," I smirked mocking him. " I have needs."

"Can you at least go and pack the bathroom while I do it?" He asked shyly, pecking my lips before climbing off me and offering me a hand up.  
"I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Kurt, I play Lacrosse honey. I'm used to being knocked around." 

"I'd love to come to a game," Kurt smiled.

"Having my boyfriend there cheering me on would be super hot," I confirmed. I picked up the box I had previously. "Are you sure I can't help here? I'm gonna see eventually."

"I think I've got it," he grinned sheepishly and gave me a playful shove in the direction of the bathroom. 

"Okay babe," I laughed, obediently plodding off to the bathroom, maybe taking a small curious peak over my shoulder as he removed a rather long black vibe from his drawer. "Ooh fun," I mumbled.

"I think that's about it," I smiled looking around the box filled space about half an hour later. "You have so much stuff."

"I'm not bringing it all. Those boxes over there are for Good Will," he pointed right. "Some are still Rachel's and I'm sending a few back to Ohio. Now I just need to find a tenant."

"That might be easier if you keep the place furnished," I suggested. "The poor starving students that you're trying to attract might appreciate it."

"Good point," Kurt mused. "I can always donate it all later if the next person doesn't want it."

We were interrupted then by a knock at the door. "Are you boys decent?" Dad called from the other side.

"It's open Andy," Kurt called sinking down onto the sofa. "Come in."

Dad slid the door open and stepped inside. "I can't stay," he explained. "I just wanted to drop by quickly and say goodbye on my way LaGuardia."

I smiled and hugged him, "I'm glad you did."

He hugged me back. "Look after yourself Bastian and call your mother. She gets home from Paris this afternoon. She'll be excited to hear about Kurt."

He turned to Kurt then. Kurt stood and they hugged too. "It was great to meet you Kurt. I hope you'll keep in touch and let me know how things go with Laurence."

"Of course I will," Kurt smiled warmly, "and please tell Adalyn I look forward to meeting her soon."

"Sure," dad nodded. "Take care of each other. I hope you'll both be very happy in your new home together and that you'll come and visit soon."

"We will Dad," I promised. "Have a safe flight."

"Well I've got to go. He gave me another brief hug and headed for the door. He turned quickly before leaving. "I love you Bastian. I'm proud of you and I think you have yourself a very nice young man here. Take him to meet your grandparents soon. Your grandma will adore him."

"Bye Dad," I waved and then he was gone. 

I turned to Kurt and hugged him. "He's right, Grandma will love you, probably almost as much as I do."

Kurt smiled brightly at me and once again I melted. I loved this man and he was all mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned a little while back that Elliott should have a boyfriend. Technically he's still a little traumatised but I was thinking he might meet Spencer Porter at Kurt's party. Any thoughts on that?
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying All I Wanted. <3 I hadn't intended it to be more than a one shot and now here we are at nearly 30 chapters. Crazy! Thank you for all the love.


	30. At least eight and a half inches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb gets in trouble for retaliating to Blaine's retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

"Well that's the last box," Jeff sighed as he stepped out of the penthouse elevator. "Why didn't you just pay someone to do this, Mr Money Bags?" He asked Seb.

"Because I thought it was a waste of money and I would have missed out on your delightful company today Jeffie," I grinned, hugging him. "Thank you both by the way for all your help. I appreciate it."

"I'd do anything to see Seb this happy," Jeff looked fondly at his friend. "He really loves you, you know."

"Indeed I do," Seb cut in smacking a loud wet kiss to my cheek.

Nick chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. "I believe I was promised burgers and beer," he reminded me. 

"Elliott is just moving the truck Noo. We need to wait for him," Jeff wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist and they kissed softly.

My phone began to ring from where it sat on the coffee table. 

"It's your brother," Sebastian rolled his eyes looking down at the screen before I picked it up. "Tell him we have more cheesecake if his girlfriend wants some."

I grinned swatting him playfully on the ass. "Behave," I warned him as I answered the call with a "hey."

"Hey Kurt, it's just me," Finn responded cautiously. "I've just been talking to Puck and umm...I sorta want to apologise for what went down this morning."

"Oh! Wow, really?" I was shocked.

"Puckerman kinda explained to me how painful Rachel can be and how all the family accepts her anyway and it made me realise that I probably owed you and Sebastian the same."

"Well, yeah.."

"You seem to really like him and if you like him then I guess I could try to as well. You are my brother and I don't want to miss out on being invited to your rainbow wedding just because your boyfriend is an ass."

I frowned. I supposed that was as good as I was going to get from Finn.  
"There are no plans for any rainbow weddings anytime soon but I appreciate the gesture. Thanks Finn."

"It's cool dude," I could hear the grin in Finn's voice. "But holy fuck is Rachel pissed at you both."

"She'll get over it," I chuckled.

"Yeah also while I'm talking to you what happened with you and Blaine today?" He sounded concerned. 

"What do you mean?"I frowned. "What did he tell you?"

"I don't talk to him. I was just on Facebook before and his status is a big rant about how heart broken he is and about how you and your Sebastard deserve each other and shit like that. He implied you have really small junk," Finn explained.

"You didn't think to mention this first?" I bitched. 

"I was getting to it," Finn defended himself. "Is it true?"

"I'm not talking to you about the size of my junk Finn,"I huffed. I've gonna go."

"K bro. Text me later. We should hang out."

"Sure,"I grinned. "Bye."

I ended the call and groaned angrily turning to Seb. "Sebastian? Check Facebook."

He looked at me suspiciously but pulled his phone out of his pocket to check. 

He began laughing as he read the post aloud. I grimaced sadly at Blaine's very public, very hurtful words. It was kinda sad that our once sweet relationship had been reduced to this. 

"Hell hath no fury like a Hobbit scorned," Sebastian scoffed. "But now I'm wondering if he ever got to see your cock because his information isn't even accurate. I'd say you'd have to be /at least/ 8 and a half inches. I've replied and told him as much."

"Omg!! Seb!" I blushed furiously, hiding my face in my hands. "Tell me you didn't just post the size of my dick on Facebook," I glared.

"Umm.." He smirked. "There's no pic if that helps."

"Oh I'm so grateful," I scowled sarcastically. "Delete it now!"

"I'm simply being nobel and defending your honour," he declared gallantly.

"Am I supposed to be wooed by that?" I growled. "My dad could see it Sebastian! Remove it! Now!" 

Jeff laughed hysterically, reading over Seb's shoulder before taking out his own phone. "It's getting a lot of likes," he chipped in, seeming impressed by the fact. Nick laughed too, mostly at my discomfort as my phone began to buzz with text messages. Why was I even friends with these people? 

"I hate you all," I declared pouting and switching my phone off. 

"Okay. Okay. I'll take it down but your dad just replied with "That's my boy!" So it might be a little late," Seb looked at me apologetically.

"Oh my Gaga!! I'm mortified!" I whined. "Seb how could you? Is nothing private?" I wanted to curl up in a hole in the ground and die of embarrassment. 

"You should be proud. 8 and a half inches is nothing to scoff at," Seb grinned.

"I hate you and I can assure you that you won't be seeing any of my inches for a long long time!" I snapped at him.

"Ooh burn!" Jeff joked.

"You don't mean that baby," Seb cooed fluttering his eye lashes at me. "You know you can't resist my body any more than you can resist my charm."

"Ugh!! Don't push me Sebastian," I warned him. 

He smirked and that just pissed me off more. He wasn't taking this seriously at all. 

"You're an asshole," I snapped at him.

"Probably," he shrugged.

I shook my head in disbelief. "And you think Blaine is insane."

"Whose insane?" Elliott asked smiling as he joined us from the elevator.

"Only Blaine,"Jeff provided.

"That's no secret," Elliott grinned. "What's he done now?"

Sebastian explained comically to our three friends about what had happened this morning on the phone.

Jeff and Elliott laughed. "That explains the scathing post," Jeff muttered showing it to Elliott on his own phone.

Nick looked at me horrified. "Why would you ever answer the phone during a BJ?" He asked. "If Jeffie did that I'd be furious."

"My dad had a heart attack a few years ago. I'm always worried it's someone calling to say it's happened again. I'm so paranoid I just can't let it ring," I explained.

"That's what caller ID is for," Nick eyeballed me.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," I grimaced. "Now how about those  
burgers and beer? I'm starving."

K<3S 

"How long are you going to be pissed at me for?" Seb whined at me two days later. 

"You publicly embarrassed me Sebastian," I pointed out. "I don't have time to talk about this now. Elliott, Trina and her boyfriend will be here soon and I still have to make the salad."

"Salad can wait Kurt. We are way more important than a fucking salad. I've apologised a dozen times. You know I love you. I was just trying to put that midget prick in this place."

"I know but.." I began.

"I love you Kurt," he repeated cutting me off. 

I sighed heavily. "I love you too Seb,"I replied without conviction. 

He frowned at me. "You haven't let me touch you in days and I miss your lips on mine. You could at least say it like you mean it."

"You know I mean it Sebby," I softened, smiling fondly and reaching for him. I melted into his arms, wrapping mine around his waist. He was too fucking cute to stay mad at. We kissed deep and long before I slowly pulled back. 

"I'm still mad at you," I smirked.

"Your boner pressing into my thigh tells a different story," he moaned softly.

"You're making the salad," I quipped giving him a gentle shove towards the kitchen. He nodded in agreement watching me with a huge smile on his gorgeous face as he walked backwards into the kitchen. 

"You're impossible," I couldn't help smiling back 

"And yet you love me anyway," he winked at me.

"And yet I love you anyway you cocky bastard."

"Tonight after they leave can I suck you," he asked bluntly.

"If you behave tonight, maybe" I tease following him into the kitchen and getting the vegetables out the fridge for the salad. 

"I've missed you," he nudged me with his hip as we stood side by side cutting vegetables. 

"I was right here, Sebby."

"You know what I mean. I'm really sorry I embarrassed you. This wasn't how I wanted to spend a first few days officially living together," he looked at me sadly. "I just couldn't stand him speaking badly of you."

"I know you only had good intentions. Thank you for defending me in your own weird way. I forgive you," I leaned over and grazed his lips with mine, groping his ass a little. I had to admit even just two days without kissing him had been the worse torture ever.

Elliott, Trina and her boyfriend arrived just after we finished the salad. Trina smiled when El greeted me with a warm hug and a peck to the cheek.  
"Hi Kurtie honey," he grinned. 

Like me, Trina knew how difficult physical contact was for El since his break up which was why we were all mega shocked when he hugged Seb too, greeting him with a "Hey Preppy."

"Hey Otto," Seb hugged him back awkwardly. He looked over at me surprised and winked. 

This was a totally new development and it made me feel so good inside. It meant a lot to me to see my boyfriend and best friend finally getting along. The tension between them earlier on had not gone unnoticed. 

Trina introduced us to her boyfriend Oscar. I liked him instantly. He was tall, about the same height as Finn. He had short dark hair, dark eyes and a friendly smile. He spoke with a thick southern accent and it was plain to see that Trina was besotted with him. 

I proudly introduced them both to Sebastian. He was devastatingly charming. He played the perfect host, taking their coats and offering them drinks. I put out some chips and dip and we all sat down in the living room. I snuggled into my boyfriend's lap and he wrapped his arms around me. We sipped our beers and caught up. 

Being so close to Seb after 2 days without contact was effecting me badly. I'd missed him too. I was so horny. "You're so fucking sexy, Seb" I softly whispered against his ear as Oscar told us about his upcoming triathlon. "I need to taste you baby, I want you in my mouth, fucking my throat raw."

He moaned softly, subtly grinding up as he grew hard against me. "Then I want you to bend me over this chair Sebastian and slide deep inside me nice and slow," I continued. "I want to make you scream for me Seb as you pound into my hot tight hole."

"Jesus Kurt," He muttered under his breath as I tried to concentrate on Trina who was telling the story of how her and Oscar met.

Seb moaned against my ear. "I could cum in my pants right now just thinking about you clenching around me baby."

I smirked at him, repositioning myself on his knee to provide some friction then he shuttered gently beneath me. I looked at him wide eyed and he smirked back. "Maybe you should check the lasagne babe," he prompted "I need to use the bathroom."


	31. Extra cherries especially for Sebby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina's boyfriend spoils Kurt and Sebastian's dinner party so they find comfort in one another's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was a little slow coming. I wrote a chapter and hated it so had to do a complete rewrite. 
> 
> Seb's POV
> 
> Warning for offensive homophobic language and more kurtbastian sexy times.

"Mm baby, that looks incredible," I smiled fondly at Kurt as he served the lasagne. 

"Thanks sweetheart," he smiled back. "Would you mind putting the salad and bread on the table? And maybe check if anyone wants another drink?"

"Of course," I kissed his cheek before taking the salad and bread to the table that Kurt had set and decorated so elegantly. It looked like a restaurant with a white linen table cloth, tapered candles and a floral centrepiece. He had such impeccable taste in everything. The table looked amazing. 

"Would anyone like another drink before we sit down to eat?" I asked politely, the thought of being allowed to blow Kurt if I behaved still on my mind.

"Beer please," Oscar requested.  
"Just water for me, with ice please,"Elliott grinned.  
"I remember," I smirked thinking back to the first time Otto and I met.

"Open the Merlot Sebby?" Kurt suggested. "I'm sure Trina will share a bottle with us."

"Sounds good," Trina agreed as Kurt bought the lasagne to the table and I prepared the drinks.

We all soon took our seats, Kurt beside me with Trina opposite him, Oscar was beside her and Elliott at the end. 

We handed around the salad.

"This is delicious," Trina moaned appreciatively taking a bite of Kurt's homemade lasagne. I had to agree it was exceptionally good. 

"Ehh Thank you," Kurt replied. "It's a little over cooked and needs more garlic."

"No, it's awesome," Elliott assured Kurt sipping his iced water.

We made small talk for a while before Oscar turned to me. "So you two are all gay and shit?"

"Umm..yeah," I narrowed my eyes. 

"So how does that work dude? Which one of you is the chick?" He asked nonchalantly. 

Trina gasped in disgust "Neither of us are chicks," I responded coldly. Kurt, Elliott and I were all frowning. 

"I mean no offence," Oscar spoke calmly. "I just think it's weird that a dude would rather suck a dick than a tit."

"You ain't seen Kurt's dick," I quipped. 

Kurt blushed and he looked so freaking adorable. "I love you," I mouthed stroking his thigh under the table. He nodded shyly in acknowledgement. 

"So you've never been with a girl?" He asked. 

"I had a girlfriend in high school," Kurt chipped in surprising me.

"You did?" I eyed him quizzically.

"Yes," he grinned. "A blonde cheerleader named Brittany before I came out. We never slept together or anything just made out a few times. She was my first kiss."

I stared at him stunned. "A cheerleader? Really?"

Kurt nodded unable to hide his amusement at my reaction.  
"Yes. She's sweet. She's married now to Santana. You must remember her. The Latina girl."

I nodded. 

"Don't you know any normal straight people?" Oscar scrunched up his face. 

"Normal?" Trina snapped defensively. "Don't suggest that my brother and his friends aren't normal. Oscar you're being really rude. Kurt, Sebastian, Elliott, I'm so sorry." She apologised.

"Don't apologise on my behalf," Oscar scowled with hostility. "That's really condescending,"

"No,"she snapped. "The way you are treating my brother and our hosts in condescending. You're embarrassing me!"

Kurt reached across the table squeezing Trina's hand supportively. "It's ok, Trina. We're from Ohio. We are used to /ignorant/ people."

"Don't make excuses for him," Trina pleaded. "I won't stand for people judging my brother and his friends."

"I wasn't judging anyone," Oscar corrected her sharply. "Being gay is just weird. Taking it up the ass must really hurt like a bitch."

"Not if you know what you're doing," I explained smiling at Kurt. "It's really kinda amazing."

Kurt smiled kissing my cheek. "I love you Sebby."

"I love you too gorgeous."

Elliott grinned. "You two are nauseating."

"They are too cute," Trina teased. "I love your boyfriend Kurt. He's adorable, just the kinda guy I imagined you with."

I blushed a little as Kurt beamed enthusiastically. "He's perfect isn't he? I've never felt like this before."

"Me either," I replied honestly as Kurt stood clearing our empty plates from the table. 

"Can I help?" Elliott picked up the empty salad bowl and bread platter and followed Kurt into the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry about Oscar," I heard him mutter.

"Who'd like dessert?" Kurt called.  
"I made black forrest torte with extra cherries especially for Sebby," he added bringing the cake and placing it in the centre of the table.

"Extra cherries, huh?" I chuckled thinking back to our first night at scandals when I'd been so desperate for Kurt's attention. 

"Just for you," Kurt smirked at me, passing me a cake knife. "Please do the honours baby?"

"It looks too good to cut," Elliott complimented as he put down the dessert plates and forks and returned to his seat. 

"I forgot the whipped cream," Kurt complained as I served the cake. He got up from the table and came back with a can. "Save some for later," I grinned.

"Don't worry. I'm a step ahead of you. I bought extra," he winked as I groaned softly. 

Elliott and Trina laughed as Oscar looked around uncomfortably. I passed out the cake slices. Elliott was right. It looked unbelievable. I never realised before what an amazing cook Kurt was.

"I can't believe you baked this. You're gifted baby," I added a little cream making a show of licking it from my fork slowly for my boyfriend's benefit. I knew it was working as I watched his beautiful glasz eyes darken. I was so gonna get lucky tonight. 

"I'm taking your boyfriend home with me Sebastian," Trina joked. "I'll chain him to the kitchen and he can cook for me."

"No way!" I glared playfully. "He's all mine."

"Hmm," Kurt grinned. "All yours baby."

"He's fair game until you put a ring on him," Trina teased making Elliott choke.

"One day," I grasped Kurt's hand stroking it softly with my thumb. "Marriage, 3 kids, travel, happily ever after."

"3 kids?" Oscar asked. "Kids need a mother. How can you even do that?"

"Kids just need parents who love them," Elliott raised his voice angrily. 

"We haven't really talked about it in any great detail," Kurt interjected politely, "but personally I'd like to adopt. There are so many kids in the world that need safe loving homes."

"I think that's beautiful," Trina smiled at us after scowling at her boyfriend.

"Do they let fags adopt?" Oscar asked ignorantly. 

"Yes they do," I stood glaring at him intimidatingly. "They should also let /fags/ beat the shit out of ignorant assholes."

"Seb?" Kurt clenched his hand tightly around my forearm. "Baby? No."

"I think we should go." Elliott suggested. 

"Yes," I snapped. "You and your sister are welcome here anytime Otto but don't bring this cunt here again. I won't tolerate my boyfriend and I being called fags in our own home."

"I'm so sorry," Trina was close to tears as she stood and shoved her boyfriend towards the elevator. "You're an asshole. How could you?" She screamed at him.

Elliott hugged us both, kissing Kurt's cheek as Oscar complained. "I don't know what all the fuss is about."

"Just go," I growled as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm sorry," Trina apologised a final time. Kurt hugged her. "Dump him," I heard him mutter. Trina nodded and giggled. 

"Bye Sebastian," she smiled sweetly. 

"Nice to meet Trina," I replied. "Bye Otto.

"See ya Preppy," He waved as the door closed.

"What an asshole," Kurt sighed heavily. He looked really upset as he turned to me. 

"C'mere baby," I reached for him. He sank into my arms. I gripped his ass in both my hands as he wrapped his around my neck, gently running his fingers through the back of my hair. "Just forget about that ignorant ass baby. I have a feeling after tonight he's going to be very single. I really like Trina though."

"She's lovely isn't she?" Kurt smiled a little. "She's pretty too."

"She definitely looks a lot like Otto, same eyes," I mused.

"I love your eyes," Kurt gazed lovingly at me. "And your cute nose and your gorgeous soft lips and your sexy long neck." He nipped softly at my neck, before biting down harder then sucking at my skin. I moaned his name. "Ooh Kurt!"

"You like that baby?" He whispered seductively against my ear. 

"Mmm," I moaned capturing his soft lips passionately. I tenderly kissed a trail down Kurt's upper body, savouring the taste of his soft porcelain skin as I slowly undid the buttons on his burgundy shirt. "You're so sexy Kurt. Fuck I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous," Kurt shrugged his shirt off and reached for mine, lifting it over my head. "So exquisite," he panted as he traced his fingers over my abs.

I grinned. "Can I blow you now?" I pleaded. 

"Fuck..Yes..Please.." He began to undo his belt. "On your knees bitch."

My eyes widened. "Yes Sir!" I moaned dropping to my knees on the floor. I unbuttoned Kurt's jeans then locked eyes with him as I tugged down his zipper with my teeth.

"Seb..Sebastian," he stuttered obviously incredibly turned on as I slid his jeans down. 

"It's so fucking hot how you wear no underwear," I licked my lips hungrily as I eyed his stunning hard thick cock. Just looking at him made me so horny, 

"Shut up and suck me," he demanded dominantly and holy fuck that was hot.

I gripped the base of Kurt's generous length tightly in my clenched fist and licked softly at the head lapping up the delicious precum oozing there. He bucked his hips. 

He buried his hands in my hair, tugging lightly as I closed my mouth around the head of his cock. He tasted incredible. I moaned at the taste sending vibrations through which forced him to thrust forward into my throat. I relaxed my jaw a little and took him deeper thankfully without spluttering and choking this time.

"Look at you take it," Kurt groaned pulling my hair harder. "So fucking hot Seb." 

I looked up at my boyfriend's beautiful blissed out face. I drew back. "Fuck my face baby," I begged.  
"I need to feel you in my throat."

He keened forcing my head down on him. I moaned swallowing around him as I struggled for air. He released my hair and began thrusting into my mouth rapidly. I bobbed my head up and down on him, licking and sucking, hollowing out my cheeks. 

"Fuck Seb, you're so good at this." He whimpered. "So fucking gorgeous with your mouth wrapped around my huge cock."

I hummed in acknowledgement as he tugged my hair again.

"I'm cumming..Fuck Sebastian" he screamed as he shot his hot creamy load down my willing throat. I continue to suck him gently through his climax before pulling off slowly with a pop.

His eyes were glazed over when he smiled down at me before helping me to my feet and kissing me. "I love you and your mouth," he smiled against my lips. 

"I love you and your cock," I mumbled back holding him close, my achingly hard cock poking his thigh. 

Suddenly remembering I was yet to be satisfied Kurt undid my pants hastily and pushed them down. I kicked them off along with my shoes as he shoved me down on the sofa, "I wanna ride you," he straddled me, claiming my lips. 

"Holy fuck yes," I reached into the lamp table draw for the lube. He gripped my arm stopping me. "I prepped earlier in the shower" he supplied sheepishly. 

"Fuck, you sexy little minx," I growled. "How'd I get so lucky?"

Kurt smirked gripping my cock and impaling himself on it. Overwhelmed I gasped as my cock was enclosed in my boyfriend's hot tight hole. I ran my hands up and down his back settling my grip on his ass as he claimed my lips in a deep dirty kiss. 

Then he suddenly lifted himself up in my lap and slammed back down taking my breath away. "Kurt!" I whined. "Oh Kurt"

He latched onto my neck, sucking and biting and I released a chain of moans and curses bucking up into his beautiful body as he set a gruelling pace. I'd never known before Kurt that sex could feel this good. "Heaven," I mumbled. "You feel like heaven...I'm so close."

"Touch me,"Kurt urged. "Please Seb,"

I took Kurt in hand. He fucked into my fist as he rode me faster. 

"Cum Sebastian," he moaned desperately "Fill me up baby."

"Kuuuuurt," I screamed as I came shuttering, my cock pulsing hard inside my boyfriend's sweet asshole.  
"I love my boyfriend," I babbled.

"Ah ah ah, I love you too," Kurt whined, collapsing against me after exploding over my hand and abs.

I kissed him deeply before he climbed off me. "You're so perfect," he whispered breathlessly. "I feel so good."

We cleaned up quickly and curled together on the sofa holding one another. 

"What will we call them?" I asked.

"Call who?" Kurt looked at me confused. 

"Our three babies," I stated bluntly as if it were obvious.

He grinned widely. "I don't mind as long as I get to raise them with you."

A tear ran down my cheek "Aww Kurt. You're so precious."

"I'm just a man in love," he wiped the tear from my cheek."If we ever have a girl can we name her Elizabeth after my mother?"

"Of course honey," I smiled kissing him again. "I like Cory for a boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have guessed by now that I'm more of a warblers fan than New Directions aside from Puck. If there are any specific ND characters you would like to see included please let me know in the comments. Also I'm after romantic song suggestions for Seb to sing to Kurt at Kurt's party. 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read my story.


	32. True love and brotherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt discovers he can love Sebastian and have his brothers love too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

I woke the next morning still on the sofa, naked and shivering despite being encased in Sebastian's warm embrace. "Are you cold honey?" He asked softly, spooning me closer. "I know the perfect way to warm you up," he grinned rutting his morning wood against my ass. I was always up from a morning quickie so without a word I ground back against him. 

He raked his nails down my chest and nipped at the hickey on my neck drawing throaty moans from me before slowly pushing into me. The pleasurable burn as I stretched around his considerable girth caused my breath to catch in my throat. He stroked gentle circles against my thigh to sooth me before I gave him the go ahead to move. He started off slowly at first but to my relief soon gained momentum. 

"Harder baby, faster," I pleaded in no time at all. "You feel so good baby, so hard for me. Make me come Sebby."

"Oh fuck Kurt, so tight gorgeous," he gasped as he pounded into me progressively harder, pulling desperate moans from me as he grazed my prostate repeatedly.

"I'm close," I whimpered, so lost in Sebastian and how amazing he was making me feel. 

"I love you Kurt," he mumbled into my hair as his thrusts stuttered and he let go inside me.

"Oh fuck Seb..bastian,"I keened arching back against him and spurting my release over the leather sofa cushion. He moaned as I clenched around him showering my neck and shoulders with tiny kisses.

"Oh shit..the sofa," I panted horrified.

Sebastian laughed. "Messy little bitch aren't you?"

"It's your fault," I accused him. "You get me so wound out I can't think."

"Good," he smirked, "Cause it's incredible for me too."

"I love you," I turned my head finally kissing him good morning as he drew back and pulled out of me. 

He got up then, abandoning me and disappearing into the laundry. I'd rolled onto my back by the time he returned with upholstery cleaner and a cloth. He pushed me gently aside and wiped down the sofa grinning. 

"Will you cook me breakfast before I head off to class?" He requested sitting down the spray bottle and  
kissing my lips sweetly. 

I smiled pulling on his T-shirt and boxers from last night. "Of course Babe. It will be ready when you get out of the shower. Blueberry pancakes okay?"

"Perfect, just like you angel," he smiled. I looked into his eyes butterflies filling my stomach. I was so in love with this man. 

"Would you like to go out tonight?" He asked. "Dinner and a club or two maybe?"

"Yeah sounds fun," I agreed. "Maybe you could invite Jeffie and Nick to come dancing."

"Sure, but I want you all to myself for dinner," he growled possessively. 

"I'd like that," I kissed him softly. "It's almost my birthday."

"I know," he wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully. "I have it covered."

"Can we go to Ohio?" I requested. "It's my 21st. I want both you and my dad to be part of it."

"Of course your dad will be part of it honey. Just relax and leave it to me," Sebastian assured me.

"Okay. I trust you," I smiled sincerely. "Now get upstairs into the shower or you're going to be late." 

He nodded and I watched mesmerised, my mouth agape as he confidently wandered naked up the stairs for my viewing pleasure. He turned smirking when he reached the top. "Close your mouth Kurtie," he teased. "You're drooling."

"Um..yeah..right," I babbled incoherently.

"Don't forget my blueberry pancakes baby," he laughed cockily. Damn him and his gorgeous body.

K<3S 

After breakfast, Sebastian left for his class and knowing Rachel would be in rehearsals I took the opportunity to meet Finn just before lunch for a movie.

"Hey little bro," he greeted me with a wide goofy grin and a bear hug. "Can we see The Peanuts Movie? I really want to but Rachel refuses to go with me."

I hugged him back. "Sure," I agreed. I was in a great mood and felt like seeing something lighthearted and childish. 

"I'll pay for the tickets, you get the snacks." I suggested.

"Diet coke and junior mints for you right?" He checked.

"Yes please."

"And you'll share my popcorn," he grinned. We'd done this many times before. 

Once we had our food and tickets. We entered the theatre taking a seat near the back in the middle. The theatre as expected was full of kids. Many of whom looked like they should be at school. 

Finn and I chatted as we watched the coming attractions and advertisements. "How's things with the warbler?" He asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Really great," I told him opening my junior mints and offering him some. "I'm really happy with him. I know it's early days but I love him unlike I ever loved Blaine. He feels like the one."

Finn tried but failed to hide his surprise. "Blaine isn't as nice as we all thought he was. Even Rachel was disgusted with his Facebook rant earlier in the week."

"I'm so over him," I sighed. "The cheating, the bitching and the distrust. It all became so exhausting."

"I get that," Finn acknowledged. "Rachel is constantly exhausting, Talk about high maintenance."

I chuckled. "She's definitely a diva. You're happy though aren't you? You're a good guy. You don't have to settle Finn."

He frowned slightly. "I think I'm happy. I don't do well without her."

"That's not the same as being happy," I replied as the dad sitting in front of us turned his head and shooshed us. "The movie is starting," he glared,

We watched the film enjoying our snacks and sharing sarcastic banter throughout, much to the chagrin of the man in front of us. He insisted on throwing us constant dirty looks, even though one his children was running up and down the aisle, throwing popcorn and hadn't sat still for the entire showing.

"I love kids," Finn smirked as we exited the building "but that one in front of us in there was a little bastard. I swear I missed half the movie. It was pretty good too. Thanks for inviting me."

"I've missed you," I sighed. "We used to hangout and watch movies or play mario cart at home all the time in Lima."

"I know," Finn replied sadly. "Life's so different here. Rachel is even more neurotic than she used to be and I'm busy with classes and my job at the gym. I don't deliberately avoid you or anything."

"I know," I smiled, relieved to hear it.

"I love you little bro," he ruffled my hair making me cringe.

"I love you too Gigantor," I joked. "Hands off my hair though."

"Sorry dude," he scrunched up his nose at the nickname. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "I could eat."

I considered reminding him that we'd just eaten a truckload of movie snacks but I knew what his appetite was like so it just seemed pointless.

"What about some Subway?" I suggested gesturing to the sandwich shop across the street. 

"Sounds good," he agreed as we waited for the lights to change.

We crossed the street and went inside. I ordered a 6 inch multigrain sub with chicken teriyaki and salad and another diet coke. Finn ordered two white footlong meatball subs with extra meatballs and a jumbo root beer. I looked at him aghast.

"What?" He chuckled. "Im hungry."

Our orders were prepared quickly and we sat down at a booth together to eat.

"Do you remember Spencer Porter?" Finn asked me out of nowhere.

"Yeah from Glee club the year Rachel and I mentored. Cute, gay jock with really short hair, why?" I enquired.

"Rachel was talking to him online last night. He's transferring to NYU next semester 'cause he hates Chicago. He's looking for a place to live. Is your loft still available?"

"It is," I replied excitedly. "I haven't had the opportunity to do anything about finding a tenant yet. Tell him to give me a call if he's interested. He has my number."

"Will do," Finn mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich.

We continued to chat as we ate, about Dad and Carol, Puck, Rachel and even Sebastian. It was really nice to spend time with my step brother again. I laughed as Finn told me a few funny work stories and he smiled as I told him about how I was looking forward to returning to vogue.com now that I was all healed from my mugging.

"Did they ever catch the assholes that beat you?" He asked, grimacing as I shook my head. 

"That sucks," he concluded. 

"Yeah," I muttered. "It really sucks."

In a strange way I was grateful to those bastards though despite the pain I suffered because without them and that terrifying incident Sebastian may never have been any thing more to me than pesky competition for Blaine back in high school.

That seemed unbearable to consider now because that beautiful man with the gorgeous green eyes and smarmy smirk had rapidly become the most cherished and important person in my world. He'd become my entire world. I loved him. I couldn't imagine going even a day without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had a soft spot for Furt <3
> 
> Remember comments and kudos are love. Not only do I love chatting to you all but it also encourages me to write faster. 
> 
> I love you all almost as much as kurtbastian love each other ;)


	33. An ex-boyfriend, burgers and a bathroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets a little territorial when he meets Adam Crawford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

"Your ass looks incredible in these jeans," Kurt murmured against my ear groping my ass as we climbed out of the cab.

"I know," I smirked leaning back into his touch. "Thanks baby."

"You're such a cocky bitch," Kurt grinned. "Where are we eating?"

"You said you wanted a veggie burger. This place is supposed to be the best in Manhattan," I smiled and opened the diner door for him."After you handsome," I prompted him with my hand laid possessively on the small of his back. 

We stepped inside and took a booth in the corner. A pretty waiter in a casual uniform stopped by our table flashing Kurt a dazzling smile. "Hi Kurt. How are you?" He asked in an impeccable and incredibly hot English accent. "I haven't seen you in forever. You look amazing."

Kurt giggled smiling back. "I'm great. How are you Adam? I didn't know you worked here."

"I only started last week. The extra money comes in handy. You know how it is."

Kurt nodded. "This is my boyfriend Sebastian," he introduced us. 

"Oh hi," Adam's smile dropped as he addressed me.

"Hi," I replied offering him my hand to shake. "How do you two know each other?"

Adam shook my hand weakly. "Kurt and I used to date," he supplied. "It didn't work out though."

"Oh!" I responded.

"I'll be back in a moment to take your order If there's anything you need please let me know," Adam addressed Kurt directly, completely ignoring me before leaving us to look over our menus.

"You dated him?" I frowned after the waiter. "He has the world's limpest handshake. I bet he gave the lamest hand jobs."

"What?" Kurt gaped then defensively added "He's a nice guy."

"What went wrong? Was he water sports guy?" I taunted.

"Ugh!! No he wasn't." Kurt face palmed. "We went to NYADA together. We dated for a few weeks but I ended up back with Blaine. I haven't seen him since."

I frowned. "I'm not tipping your ex."

"Aww is my Sebby jealous cause the pretty waiter banged me?" Kurt taunted me.

"You slept with him?," I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop it, Seb. Do I need to remind you about Jeff and Cooper? Just relax honey," he stroked my thigh under the table. 

"Yeah. Okay," I sighed picking up the menu. "Do you still want the veggie burger?"

"I'd rather have you," he nipped at my ear playfully. 

"Really?" I grinned. I raised an eyebrow gesturing towards the bathroom. I was feeling a little insecure after meeting Kurt's ex. I really needed some reassurance.

He narrowed his eyes, gazing between me and the restroom door.  
"I'm game if you are," he chuckled.

I nudged Kurt's hand higher up my thigh. He grazed his hand over my bulge feeling me already half hard in my jeans. He whimpered softly and I replied with a frenzied "Hell, yes!" 

I grabbed his hand and dragged him enthusiastically into the bathroom. He pushed the door shut behind us, locking it before I slammed him against it. I pinned his hands above his head with my left hand, forced my thigh between his legs and rolled my hips hard against his. He was rock hard too. 

"Fuck, Seb yes," He cursed before forcefully claiming my mouth with his, nipping and biting at my bottom lip hungrily in response. I rutted against him moaning desperately as he palmed me through my jeans. 

"Ugh so hot," Kurt groaned unzipping my jeans and sliding his hand inside. He gripped me tightly pulling my cock out through my open fly. He fondled me roughly with long ragged strokes. "So beautiful Sebby," he whined.

"Kuuuuuuuurt," I howled. Throwing my head back, bucking my hips and cumming hard in his fist. "Holy shit Kurt."

He smirked at me triumphantly raising his cum covered hand to my mouth. "Taste?" He offered, licking his hand a little. "Mmmm baby. You taste so good."

He moaned as I licked his fist clean. "Jesus Kurt," I collapsed against him limply as he released his hold on my hands and tucked me back into my pants. He held me tight, kissing me lovingly as I panted breathlessly against his mouth.

"You're perfect," he moaned. "Let's go and eat."

"What about you?" I offered as I regained clarity. 

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to blow me," he smiled innocently. "You don't have to though."

"You'll never have to ask me that twice," I giggled, pinning Kurt back against the door with my body. I dropped to my knees to undo his jeans. I slid them half way down his taunt milky legs. I raked my nails up his thighs, kissing soft trails over the previous scratch marks that I'd left behind. 

I sucked at a small hickey already on his inner thigh as he begged me to suck him. "Such a pretty cock Kurt," I smirked playfully licking my lips before cupping his balls and massaging them gently in my palm. I swirled my tongue around the head of Kurt's gorgeous dick, teasing him gently as he bucked his hips into my face. "Fucking tease," he bitched.

"So eager," I grinned, locking eyes with my man and sucking him deep into my throat. I proudly witnessed his eyes roll back in his head before I gripped the base of Kurt's dick and jerked him into my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks, moaning then bobbed my head up and down rapidly. He was close, desperately needy as he chanted by name repeatedly. "Seb, Seb, Ooh Sebastian."

"So good, ooh so good," he wailed gripping my hair and cumming hard down my throat. I swallowed eagerly grinning around him before pulling off. I clambered unsteadily to my feet brushing off my knees.

"Thank you," he whispered as we straightened ourselves up. I kissed him deeply before we returned giggling to our booth to enjoy our meals.

Adam eyed us knowingly as we exited the bathroom. His face sullen. I couldn't help tossing him an ironic wink as he approached our table. Kurt was mine now. I needed him to know that. "Are you ready to order?" He asked politely.

"Yes please." I flashed him an over exaggerated smile. "My beautiful boyfriend here will have the veggie burger with salad and a diet coke please, sweetheart and I'll take the double cheeseburger with fries and a Dr Pepper please."

He nodded, writing down our order and hastily retreating to the kitchen. 

I could still taste myself in Kurt's mouth as he leaned in and kissed me. "What time are we meeting Jeffie and Nick?" He asked as the pretty boy waiter placed our drinks before us. 

"9pm," I replied, as Kurt thanked Adam for the drinks with a nod and a smile. "They want to go to a karaoke bar."

"That could be fun," Kurt acknowledged holding my hand. "Will you sing with me?"

I smiled sipping my Dr Pepper. "It would be my honour to sing with you gorgeous."

He grinned back, playing with my fingers. "I don't think we've ever sung together before."

"In the car on the way to Breadstix."I reminded him making him smile. 

Adam returned to our table with our meals. "One double cheeseburger and fries," he placed my burger in front of me, "and one vegetarian burger and salad for you Kurt," he smiled at Kurt placing his plate before him. 

Kurt thanked him. "Please let me know if you need another drink or anything else," he reminded us before leaving us to eat. 

Kurt stole half my fries and replaced them with half his salad. I watched amused as he began to eat his burger with a knife and fork. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

"I'm eating my burger," he looked at me confused. 

"Pick it up Princess," I demonstrated picking up my cheeseburger in both hands and biting into it savagely. 

"You're so uncivilised,"he giggled at me continuing with his cutlery.

"You love me," I mocked him.

"I so do," he swallowed his food and kissed me. 

"You're amazing Kurt. You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too," he paused thoughtfully. "You know how we've been joking about having kids?"

I frowned nodding. "I wasn't exactly joking."

"Oh? You weren't?" Kurt sounded a little surprised.

I shook my head. "I want a family with you one day. Little Elizabeth and her big brother Cory and their sister Sue."

He smiled. "You're adorable but no daughter of mine will ever be called Sue. Anyway I was thinking maybe we could get a cat or a little dog. Are pets allowed in your building?"

"..in /our/ building" I corrected him, "and yes they are. What do you have in mind?"

"A cute, furry little rescue, maybe." Kurt smiled. "Can we go this weekend and have a look? We could build a little pen out on the terrace for her."

I grinned widely at Kurt. He was so cute. "If you promise to continue smiling like you are now we'll go tomorrow. You're beautiful babe.  
Do you honestly think we have the skills though to /build/ an enclosure?"

"They come prefabricated," he rolled his eyes. "Finn could help. We hung out today."

"You did? You seem happy. It must have gone well." 

"We went and saw The Peanut's movie, had lunch at subway and caught up. It was like old times. I didn't realise how much I missed my brother."

I smiled wishing I had siblings that I had that kind of connection with. "You know you're welcome to invite him or anyone else over anytime you want, not the waiter though."

Kurt giggled adorably, picking at the last of his fries. "I know. Finn thinks he might know someone interested in renting my loft."

"That's great, though you know Dad and I don't mind paying for it."

"I don't want you to," he frowned. "I think you'll like Spencer anyway. He's a lot like you."

"He's devastating handsome and great in bed too?" I joked.

"Oh yes, definitely," Kurt mocked, his response heavily exaggerated. "Seriously though he's a gay jock like you, kinda cute, bad attitude.

"You like bad boys don't you?" I teased. 

"Seriously?" He laughed. "I was with Blaine. They don't get any less bad boy than him."

"Yeah," I sighed. I really didn't want to think about Blaine.

We sat quietly after that gazing lovingly at each other as finished our meal. 

"Do you want dessert beautiful?" I asked as Adam came and took our plates. 

Kurt shook his head. "Can we just stop by the Krispy Kreme up the street?"

I nodded. "Sure. I guess we can go then."

"Just a minute," Kurt got up from the table and went to speak to Adam while I paid the check. I watched out of the corner of my eye as they smiled at one another then hugged. Adam looked sad as he placed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek before Kurt returned to me. 

We left the diner hand in hand. "Everything ok?" I checked.  
"Yes," Kurt smiled pecking my lips. "When I'm with you everything is perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for all the love. Over 150 kudos. That's crazy and so flattering. I'm really grateful. 
> 
>  
> 
> A drunken night with Niff to follow ;)


	34. Not a baby penguin anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few margaritas Kurt brings his sexy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick's POV (cause I haven't given him a voice yet and I thought you might like to know how he feels about the whole Seb/Jeff thing)
> 
> there are multiple songs in this chapter but I find reciting and/or reading lyrics monotonous so I've kept these to a minimum to keep the story flowing. 
> 
> Enjoy Sexy!Kurt. I hope you like as much as I do how Seb lets kurt be himself no matter how embarrassing things get.

"Isn't Sebastian just so beautiful?" Kurt giggled to me slurring his words as he sipped maybe his 6th margarita.

I looked up disinterestedly at Sebastian and Jeff as they sang together drunkenly on stage. "Sure," I shrugged, swallowing back my pangs of jealousy. It had been years now since Jeff had cheated on me that one time with Seb but sometimes it still stung. They were as close as two friends could be and in someways Sebastian understood Jeff in ways I couldn't. That always challenged me. 

I watched my boyfriend. His arm slung loosely around his best friend's shoulder. They laughed and swayed as they drawled out the lyrics to the worst rendition of George Michael's Faith I had ever heard. It was hard to believe now that these two men had once been warblers. 

"They sound terrible," Kurt cut into my thoughts laughing. "No wonder the Warblers never won."

I grinned. "That was because they always refused to give me a solo for competitions. I can belt out a mean version of The Scientist." 

(http://youtu.be/ZoEOleDL6YE listen here if you haven't heard Curt sing The Scientist. He's amazing. Gives me chills) 

"Keep telling yourself that," Kurt mocked me. 

I had to admit life was so much easier with Kurt around. I'd always liked him even when he was at Dalton. Like everyone else though he'd always been closer to Jeff. Everyone always preferred Jeff. It wasn't like I rubbed people up the wrong way. He was just prettier and friendlier and way bubblier than me. I guess that was why I loved him. 

I reached for Jeff, handing him his beer as he stepped off the stage into my arms. "That was god awful," I laughed. He nodded laughing too before softly kissing me. "I love you Noo," he grinned running his hand up the back of my leg and cupping my ass.

"I love you too Jeffie," I grinned. I loved how handsy drunk Jeff was except when those hands were all over Sebastian. That was the greatest thing about Kurt. With him around Sebastian was permanently distracted. It was like the rest of us barely existed and I was more than happy about that.

"Come sing with me, gorgeous," I heard Sebastian ask a cheery Kurt before kissing him. I had to admit, that even though I'd never imagined that the two of them would ever get together despite Sebastian's persistent pining, they were an adorable couple. 

I'd never seen Sebastian look at anything so fondly or be so attentive. I knew he had always possessed a determination to be with Kurt but I kinda always thought if Kurt ever gave him the time of day that they'd simply bang it out and move on but instead, they were making a real go of it and making each other really happy. I could see Sebastian foolishly proposing soon but I wasn't sure if Kurt would be as keen to say yes to Sebastian as he was for Blaine.

It was a shame really because truthfully I believed Sebastian's love for Kurt was pure. It wasn't self serving like Blaine's had been. Sebastian wasn't using Kurt as a step stool to better himself. He was consumed with protecting Kurt and making Kurt happy. It was a beautiful thing to witness. 

I wasn't sure Kurt truly appreciated it yet though it was obvious he really enjoyed Sebastian. I often noticed the adoring glances he threw his way when he thought no one was looking. The little touches, the soft caress of a thumb against Seb's arm or the gentle way he brushed Sebastian's hair from his face before kissing his forehead. You couldn't fake these gestures. Kurt was as in love as Sebastian was and I for one, couldn't be happier about it. 

"Can I choose the song?" Kurt drawled finishing off his drink and taking Sebastian's hand. 

"No show tunes and no Disney though," Sebastian warned playfully.

"Of course not silly," Kurt frowned giggling. He was the happiest drunk I'd ever seen. Like everyday Jeff on steroids. It was thoroughly amusing.

"Ok," Sebastian replied cautiously. He lead Kurt up on stage and Kurt pointed out the song he wanted to the girl in charge. She nodded and grinned.

Kurt picked up the microphone. "I'm Kurt..Kurt Humble..no Hummel" he corrected drunkenly. "And this is my Sebaba..Sebadge.."

"I'm Sebastian," Seb cut in as the music started.

Jeff and I looked at each other laughing as we recognised the music.  
"Kurt is nothing like the innocent I thought he was," I admitted to Jeff.

"I know," Jeff smirked. "He's corrupting our Sebby."

"Hmm," I hummed looking back to the stage bitterly. What exactly about Sebastian was ours?

Sebastian and Kurt held hands and their eyes were locked as Sebastian finished the first verse and continued singing alone as Kurt waited impatiently 

"Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight I'll be the best you ever had"

Kurt grinned and nodded, letting go of Sebastian's hand and raising a finger to his boyfriend's lips before continuing himself.

"I don't wanna brag, but I'll be  
The best you ever had," he sang smirking at Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed and echoed his words. "I don't wanna brag, but I'll be  
The best you ever had."

Like everything they did together their singing was synchronised and flawless. Unlike Seb and Jeff they sounded incredible and most people in the bar had stopped talking and we're watching amused, most bursting into laughter as drunk Kurt who had barely been able to say his own name attempted to rap. Sebastian thankfully rescued him a few lines in, doing a respectable job.  
They finished off their song singing to each other in unison. 

"I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had...I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had..."

The crowd cheered, Jeff and I included before Kurt turned to his captive audience. "It's true," he winked at Sebastian. "He's the best I ever had."

Sebastian blushed furiously, taking Kurt's hand and helping him off the stage. "It's true baby," Kurt repeated.

"Thanks honey," Sebastian mumbled looking embarrassed. I had expected that he would be quite proud of such a compliment but he'd turned almost bashful. I knew he wasn't the slut he'd been betrayed as but this was really kinda cute. 

"You guys sounded amazing," Jeffie praised hugging Kurt. 

"Thanks," Seb grinned confidently, back to his normal self.

"I needs a drink," Kurt giggled, " my froat is dry."

"Try water Drunky," Seb suggested placing his hand on Kurt's back. He seemed unable to function without some kind of physical contact with Kurt. I remember when Jeff and I had been like that. I guess we still were mostly.

"Drunky? That's what we should call our dog...Nicky.." He squeaked excitedly, "Seba..Sebas..Sebby and I are getting a dog."

I laughed and nodded sipping my beer. "I think you should be getting home to bed."

"No,no," he frowned "Silly, we getting a dog. Aren't we Seb?"

"Yes honey," Sebastian agreed chuckling, mouthing "How did he get so drunk?" at us.

I pointed to the line of empty margarita glasses on our table. Kurt had drunk more than the three of us combined. "Maybe I should get you home Kurtie," Seb suggested as Jeff returned with four glasses of water.

"Hmm maybe," he grinned taking a water from Jeff. "But first can we have bathroom sex here too?"

I choked on my water looking up at Sebastian amused. He was blushing again. "Did you have bathroom sex somewhere else?" I couldn't help asking Kurt.

"Just at my ex-boyfriend's diner," Kurt replied waving his hand nonchalantly through the air as if to say it was something he did every day.

"Sebastian!" Jeff gasped shocked. 

Sebastian just shrugged. 

"I wanna sing some more," Kurt headed to the stage. Sebastian tried to stop him but he didn't reach him in time. "This can't be good," he muttered to us as he watched cringing.

Kurt once again pointed out a song to the girl with the book. This time she laughed heartily making me grimace.

"Shouldn't one of us stop him?" Jeff sounded almost afraid.

"Na let him go," Sebastian smiled. He was obviously enjoying seeing Kurt so carefree. "He needs to let loose for a bit plus I'm totally putting this on YouTube." He took out his phone and began to record as the music started.

"Oh!" Jeff gasped as Kurt smirked, eyeballed Sebastian and began rolling his hips. 

"I’m bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don’t know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."

I watched Sebastian swallow hard, his eyes widening. He laughed but held his phone firm as everyone in the bar silently watched Kurt practically dry hump the microphone stand.

"Do something," Jeff pleaded as Kurt began to undo his shirt as he sang.

"Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I’m your slave  
I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It’s just that no one makes me feel this way"

Sebastian was practically drooling as Kurt removed his shirt and threw it at him. He also seemed completely unaware that he wasn't the only one. 

"Seb?" Jeff nudged him.

"He's so fucking hot." Sebastian growled watching Kurt as he continued his provocative dance. "Look at him."

"Everyone is looking at him Seb," Jeff reminded him.

"Ehh, let them," Seb shrugged, possessively adding, "he's mine!"

It wasn't until half way through the chorus when a very drunk and obviously totally uninhibited Kurt began to undo his pants that Sebastian finally stepped in. 

He passed Kurt's shirt to Jeff and quickly jumped on stage in front of Kurt. "Let's keep it family friendly babe," he suggested. 

Kurt nodded following Seb back to the table as the group of bachelorette's near the back of the bar jeered and booed. 

"Was I sexy for you?" Kurt asked Seb quietly. "I'm not a baby penguin anymore."

"So sexy gorgeous,"Seb confirmed looking as confused as we were about the baby penguin reference.

"That was hot, Kurtie," Jeff added handing Kurt back his shirt and helping him button it. 

"Let's get out of here," Seb suggested finishing his glass of water.

We all nodded and headed outside. Sebastian kept a firm hold on Kurt as he swayed.

"How was he able to dance so well up there on stage when he can barely walk?" Jeff asked amused.

"Mus..muscle memory," Kurt stuttered making us all laugh as we squeezed into the back of a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to listen to Curt sing the scientist. His voice is stunning.
> 
> The songs I used were "Tonight" by John Legend ft Ludicrous  
> And JT's "Sexy Back."
> 
> I hope you got a little laugh out of it.


	35. Sometimes your past bites you in the (b)ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Jeff have a heart to heart which leads to Seb questioning Kurt a little about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> This chapter is very conversational and mostly back fill.

"I think Kurt's passed out," Jeff laughed looking at Kurt's sleeping face rested on my shoulder. "I've never seen him drunk before. He's a riot."

"He's gonna be in all kinds of pain in the morning," Nick mused. "Do you need help to get him inside?"

"Might be advisable," I smile gratefully. "I'd hate to drop him and have him break another rib."

Jeff nodded. "Is it okay if we crash in the library tonight then?"

"That's cool," I assured him as the cab pulled up outside our building.

Jeff and Nick climbed out as I paid and then Nick helped me get Kurt inside while Jeff got the doors for us. 

"I think I'll just leave him on the sofa. It will be easier to clean up if he vomits," I helped Nick gently lay Kurt down and removed his shoes before running upstairs and getting his pillows and a blanket. 

"Can you grab a bucket from the laundry Jeffie?" I asked as I slipped the pillows under Kurt's head and tucked the blanket around him. He looked so precious. It made my heart melt.

"Do you mind if I go up to bed?" Nick asked. "I'm beat."

"Sure," I smiled. "You know where everything is, right? Help yourself if you want a shower."

"Thanks Seb," he half hugged me as Jeff sat the bucket down beside Kurt.

"Night Jeffie," Nick kissed Jeff chastely.

"I'll be up soon Noo," Jeff smiled. "I love you."

Nick grinned as he took the stairs. "Love you too."

"Want a beer?" I asked gesturing Jeffie into the kitchen and turning off the living room light so we wouldn't disturb Kurt. 

"Sounds good,"Jeff took a seat at the table. I got us a beer each from the fridge and sat opposite Jeff. 

"I had fun tonight," I grinned opening my beer. "Kurt's so amazing."

"Noo and I are so pleased for you guys. It's great to see you so happy and in love."

"I've always loved him," I smiled.

Jeff nodded knowingly. "I know. Everything is ready for the party. Only a hand full of people declined."

"Blaine's not coming right? I don't want anything ruining Kurt's night." I sipped my beer.

"He wasn't invited. Mr Hummel was as adamant as you that he not be there. He really likes you," Jeff grinned.

"Burt's really awesome. He's been so supportive of us. When I took Kurt to Ohio for our date he was so helpful. His step mother is a doll too."

"I'm pleased," Jeff smiled. "Any ideas what we should get Kurt for his birthday? What are you getting him?" Jeff asked taking a long swig from his beer bottle.

"I'm not sure yet. A threesome maybe," I smirked. "Are you in?"

"Umm..my boyfriend would chop off my balls and sauté them," Jeff laughed. "What about Elliott or Cooper Anderson?"

I frowned. "No and no. You know Cooper and I have history and Elliott and Kurt used to have a thing that I don't want to encourage. I'm only kidding anyway."

"Elliott and Kurt? Really? I kinda suspected that. Are you okay with it?"

"Kurt chose me," I shrugged "so I just need to trust in that right?"

"He loves you Seb. It's glaringly obvious." Jeff reached for my hand across the table and squeezed it.

"I want to ask him to marry me," I blurted out. "I know it's too soon and it will ruin everything but it's just sitting there on the tip of my tongue."

Jeff took a deep breath in. "Swallow it Sebby, it's only been a couple of months."

"It hasn't though,"I protested. "I've loved him for years."

"You've loved the idea of him for years Seb. Its not the same thing," he spoke seriously. "I know you two are deliriously happy right now but how well do you really know him?" 

"I know him," I snapped defensively.

Jeff sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt if he says no. He's been engaged before Seb and that didn't work out well for him."

"I know," I pouted."but I'm not Blaine. I've only been with you, Cooper and Hunter's cousin Jake before Kurt. I'd never cheat on him."

"I know that and I'm sure he does too but Blaine ripped his heart out. He's going to need time Seb. He's here with you everyday. There's no rush."

"What happens though when he wakes up one day and sees that I'm not as great as he thinks I am." I chewed at my bottom lip self consciously.

"But you are great Seb. You're a great friend and an even better boyfriend," Jeff spoke from the heart. "You treat him like a king. He's very lucky. He has no reason to doubt you." 

"I can't lose him," I whimpered.

"You're spiralling Seb," Jeff squeezed my hand again. "He's not going anywhere."

"You're right. I should go to bed," I sighed. "Can you come and lie down with me for a while?"

"Sebastian?" Jeff looked at me with disbelief. "No, Nick would freak especially since we've been drinking and I'm pretty sure Kurt wouldn't like it either."

"Yeah. Okay," I sighed.

"Go join your man on the sofa babe," he suggested. "I'm going upstairs to convince my man to fuck me on your sofa bed."

"I don't want to know," I laughed. "Just clean up after yourselves this time."

Jeff giggled. "Good night Sebby. I love you."

"I love you too Jeffie," I stood and put our empty bottles in the recycling then hugged Jeff before he went upstairs.

I turned off the lights sighing, squeezed onto the sofa beside a softly snoring Kurt and spooned him close. "Good night my darling man," I whispered against his shoulder. "I love you."

K<3S

"Good afternoon Princess," I chuckled at Kurt as he opened his eyes groaning. "It's a beautiful day. How are you feeling?" 

"Fuck off," he mumbled feebly hiding his face beneath the blanket.

"That good huh?" I laughed, sitting beside him on the edge of the couch.  
"Breakfast sweetheart?"

"Go away and let me die in peace,"he whined.

"Honey? Here." I pulled back the blanket ignoring his protests and handed him some pain pills and a bottle of water. "You need to hydrate."

"Ugh," he grunted taking the pills. "Sleep, let me sleep."

"You might be more comfortable upstairs," I suggested running my fingers through his tousled bed hair.

He purred under my touch making me smile. "I love you," he whispered "but I feel awful. Why'd you let me drink so much?"

"You were having fun," I smirked at him.

"Oh fuck, no!" He grimaced. "Tell me singing Sexy Back was just a nightmare."

"It was real baby and it was super hot. I totally want to put a stripper pole in our bedroom now."

Kurt whimpered. "Nooo," he cried.

"Don't say no. You were so sexy babe. Do you want to see the video?"  
I teased.

"Sebastian Smythe! There better not be video," he threw me his severest bitch glare. 

"Only up until the bit where you started to take your pants off," I taunted, taking out my phone.

"I wanna die," he whined.

"But I need you," I pouted.

"I hate you."

"Liar!" I laughed "You told everyone that I was the best you ever had."

"You are," he smiled weakly. 

I smiled back. "Thank you. You too."

"Better than Cooper?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Whose the third guy? He asked curiously.

I frowned confused. "How do you know there were three guys?"

"Jeffie, but he didn't tell me who."

"Does it matter who? He's in the past."

"I just wondered. It doesn't matter."

I sighed. "It was Hunter's cousin."

"Jake?" Kurt asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know Jake?"

"Every gay man knows Jake Bass, Seb. Good for you!"

"I guess so," I grimaced squirming uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled.

"Are you upset?" I felt the need to clarify because it wasn't everyday that you told the man you loved that he was following a porn star.

"No," he yawned. "Not really."

"Okay," I sighed. "I don't judge your past, even though guys seem to keep popping up all the time, there's at least 4 that I know of."

"Are we really going to have this discussion now?" He snapped obviously annoyed. "If you want me to get tested you only have to ask. I know we haven't been safe."

"It's just that Jeff said I don't really know you," I tried to explain.

"And you think knowing about all the guys I've been with will help with that?" He was really pissed now.

"All the guys? There's more than 4?" I was trying not to judge and epically failing.

"You have it in your head Sebastian that I'm this perfect innocent guy who never fucks up but it just isn't true.I couldn't even keep the man who thought he wanted to marry me. I'm a mess Sebastian and a slut and I'm not good enough for you."

"Woah," I attempted to take his hand but he pulled it back violently.

"You're the 9th. Are you happy? Not only have you fucked a porn star but you also fucked a whore," he screamed at me tearing up.

"Stop it!" I yelled back. "I've never considered what we do fucking. It doesn't feel like just fucking."

Kurt rolled his eyes cruelly. "What's it feel like then?"

"Heaven," I mumbled. "Being intimate with you is heaven."

"Oh!" Kurt looked stunned. "You're so corny."

"I'm crazy in love with you Kurt. What do you want me to say?"

"That you love me. That you think I'm sexy. That you'll never cheat on me," he pleaded sadly.

"Of course I love you Kurt and I do think you're incredibly sexy and I would never even consider cheating on you ever," I reassured him before repeating, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied tears streaking his cheeks.

"It's only 9 Hun, not 90. You're hardly a whore. Don't say that again. People used to call me that at school after Jake. It really hurt. You're still beautiful to me Kurt."

He smiled softly, taking my hand. "You're beautiful to me too Sebastian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who don't watch gay porn jake bass is a gay porn star. He's a cutie and a total sweetheart and also has quite a decent singing voice. http://youtu.be/SKUzzuwv50k  
> (This video is just him singing not porn)


	36. Puppies and Pussy cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian visit the animal shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV.
> 
> This chapter is for GleeSebKurtFan35 who suggested Luna as the name for the new four legged addition to Kurtbastian's family...thank you Hun x

Twenty four hours later, still feeling a little under the weather I clutched my water bottle tight. I was grinning idiotically and buzzing with anticipation as Seb and I stepped through the gate of the animal shelter.

"Promise me you won't get disheartened if we don't find a doggy we like here," Sebastian warned me as he supportively took my hand. "There are other shelters. I don't want you to be disappointed." 

I nodded kissing the back of his hand softly. "I promise." 

It was so precious how much he cared about me. Every time he looked at me I felt like the luckiest man alive. If only my previous fiancé had been this amazing we'd have lived happily ever after.

Everyday with Sebastian made me grateful that I'd broken away from Blaine. All the pain he'd caused was worth it just to experience this crazy amount of happiness with Sebastian. He was everything I never imagined I needed and he accepted and loved me for me, with my many flaws and all.

He made me feel valued and loved and even at my very worst he didn't judge me or try to change me. He just kept me protected and safe. It kinda helped that he was incredible in bed too. I wish I'd seen through his bravado in high school instead of wasting my time on a cheating ass that had never appreciated me. I'd have stronger self esteem now if I had. 

I looked over at Sebastian now and smiled widely. He was crouched down on the concrete, baby talking to a little terrier type fur ball. "Whose a cute little fella? You're a cute little fella. Yes you are," he cooed. 

He turned to me grinning. "Aww Kurtie, he's so cute. Look at him."

"You're cute, Sebby," I laughed. I was so in love with this man. It was impossible not to imagine him at some point in the future cooing at our kids like that. It gave me warm fuzzy feelings inside. "You're going to make an amazing father one day."

He blushed and that was adorable too. "Don't you just love this little guy Kurt? He's so friendly and he looks really healthy."

I nodded as the dog licked at Sebastian's hand though the wire gate. I could see Seb was falling in love with him. "Terrier's yap a lot Hun."

"He hasn't made a sound since we got here," Sebastian tried to plead the dog's case.

"That's because he has all your attention," I smiled. "Or maybe he's defective."

"Kurt Hummel," Sebastian gasped in mock horror. "How could you say such a thing? Dogs have feelings too."

Seb turned to the dog. "Don't you listen to Kurtie little guy. He's being a meanie. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "What about this cat?" I pointed towards a white Persian cat hiding in the back corner of its enclosure. It hissed at Sebastian as he approached. 

"Hell no!" She scrunched up his face in disgust. "It looks just like Mr Puss and I still have nightmares about that fucking cat."

"Mr Puss?" I laughed. 

"Hunter had a cat at Dalton. It looked exactly like this one. It was a total bitch. It attacked like a guard dog."

"How did that work with the canaries?" I asked still admiring the cat. She was pretty.

"We didn't have canaries at Dalton. Some moron killed the last one before I got there," He grimaced as I cringed. "How hard can it be to keep a damn canary alive? It only needs water and seed. It's not like you have to walk it or anything."

"Umm," I blushed. "I'm the moron that killed Pavarotti. Well I didn't kill him exactly. We think he had a mini stroke. He just kinda fell off his perch one morning. I was totally devastated."

Seb looked at me guiltily. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry Babe. I didn't know. I wasn't told the whole story."

I shrugged. "It's not your fault. It was just really sad. I got through by singing with the Warblers then I made a little bejewelled coffin for him and Blaine and I buried him under a tree out behind the lacrosse field. 

Seb smiled at me sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you a moron. Honestly I think you're quite spectacular."

I grinned bashfully at him. "Sebby? No one has ever called me spectacular before."

"They should have because you definitely are," he took my hand.

"Spectacular enough to take home this cat?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as the pretty feline snarled at Seb again.

"It hates me," he frowned. "I really don't want that cat. Don't you love little Luna here?" He gestured back towards the terrier. "He looks just like ToTo from Wizard of Oz."

I laughed. "You've watched Wizard of Oz?"

"Hey, I was a kid once too," he grinned, beginning to hum the tune to 'We're off to see the Wizard,'"and I'm sure if someone had asked you 6 months ago you would have said I had no heart just like Tin Man."

"Maybe," I shrugged smiling, "but that was before you let me see the real you."

He smiled. "So can we have Luna?"

"Excuse me? When did I agreed to call our dog Luna, Seb. It sounds really hippy dippy to me."

"He's already been named Honey," Seb pointed to the name plague beside the gate. "I think it's cute, Luna Smythe-Hummel."

"Oh hell no!" I laughed. "It's Hummel-Smythe or nothing."

"I can agree to those terms," he kissed my cheek. "So is that a yes?"

"Let's ask if we can take him out and play with him for a bit first huh?" I suggested.

He grinned clapping his hands frantically like a small child. "Yes please." He agreed. "Where's the guy gone?"

I was about to point out the animal shelter attendant when my phone began to ring. Sebastian frowned at the intrusion as I took it from my pocket and checked the caller ID.

"It's Spencer," I showed the Seb the screen before answering. "I'll be quick."

Seb grimaced and nodded as I said "Hi."

"Hey Kurt," Spencer replied cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm great Spence. I'm just at the animal shelter with my boyfriend. We're getting a dog," I responded.

"That's cool," I could hear the smile in his voice. "How is Blaine?"

"Blaine and I broke up," I sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Rachel didn't mention it," Spencer mumbled awkwardly.

"I bet she didn't," I growled.

"Anyway I'm moving to New York and I'm wondering about your apartment. Do you think I could come and have a look? I'll be in the city on Tuesday. Sorry about the short notice."

"That's fine" I smiled. "I'm not busy. Just know that it isn't in the best area. It's cheap, clean and spacious though."

"Cheap is exactly what I need," he laughed. "Where and what time should I meet you?"

"I'll text you the details tonight when Sebastian and I get home," I assured him. 

"K Kurt, Is that your new guys name? Is he hot?" Spencer chuckled.

"He's gorgeous," I grinned. "I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough."

"I hope so," he replied. "Thanks heaps. Have fun dog shopping. I'll see you Tuesday." 

"Take care," I grinned ending the call. 

"Everything ok?" Sebastian looked at me curiously.

"Yes sweetheart," I smiled. "He's coming on Tuesday to take a look at the loft."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but what was that about Blaine?" He asked concerned.

"He thought we were still together. Despite Rachel's incessant gossiping she failed to mention to Spencer that I broke up with Blaine," I groaned.

"So fucking typical. Seriously what is that bitch's problem?" He snapped.

"I don't know and to be honest Sebby, I don't care," I smiled warmly at him. "I'm fed up with trying to please everyone else. I love you."

He grinned back at me. "I love you too gorgeous."

"I'm so lucky to have you," I mumbled against his ear as he took my hand. "Let's go find the dog guy."

K<3S

 

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us bring him home today," Sebastian pouted as we strolled leisurely through the park.

"He needs to be vaccinated and desexed first baby," I consoled him. "You know that."

"Yeah, poor little bugger. I can't believe they're going to snip his balls off," he grumbled, "He's so cute Kurtie. I'm so excited to start our little family."

"I am too but It just gives us a little more time my darling one to get everything ready for him. We don't have anything we need yet, not even food," I reminded him.

"Well isn't that why we're going to the pet store Gorgeous?" He pulled me close against his side as we walked.

I nestled into him wrapping my arm around his waist and sliding my hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

"You are so obsessed with my ass," he smirked at me.

"Totally," I grinned giving his ass a little squeeze.

Laughing he shook his head at me in disbelief. "Are we even going the right way?"

I looked around trying to get my bearings. "Um yeah it's straight ahead."

"I'll race you," he pulled away from me laughing and running ahead. "Come on Hummel."

"I don't run Seb," I laughed dashing ahead of him up the street, almost colliding with a mother pushing a toddler in a stroller. "I'm sorry," I apologised as Seb caught up with me.

"Fuck Kurt," Sebastian chuckled. "You can run. I'm shocked."

"Of course I can run," I poked my tongue out at him playfully. "I just choose not to. It's not very glamorous."

"Ugh," he growled obviously not listening to a word I was saying. "That tongue! Tonight when we get home you are so mine. You're gonna be walking weird for a week."

"Bring it on baby," I winked stepping through the sliding doors into the pet store.

We left the store over two hours later with more doggy accessories than we could carry. "You'll be home in the morning for the delivery won't you babe?" Sebastian checked. "I have classes."

"Yes Hun, I'll be home. I have nothing on until I have to meet Spencer on Tuesday. You should come and meet him," I suggested warmly.

"I can't miss any more classes baby. You can take Elliott with you. I'll meet Spencer soon enough."

"Okay," I nodded trying to hide my disappointment. 

"Kurt? Don't do that," he frowned. "There's only a few months until graduation and if I don't pass we lose the penthouse."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put extra pressure on you. I just want to spend time with you," I spoke softly.

"We have our whole lives to spend together Hun. Marriage, 3 babies, travel, happily ever after. Remember?" he smiled lovingly, cupped my face in both his hands and kissed me deeply right there on the street. "I wanna marry you Kurt Hummel," he mumbled softly against my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger much? I'd be sorry if I was so sadistic lol.


	37. I see a future with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian loses it when he feels like he's not being taken seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV.

I pulled back a little and looked up into Sebastian emerald eyes mockingly.

"Sure," I laughed "Let's call Elliott, Jeff and our parents and jump on the next flight to Vegas."

Sebastian frowned letting go of my face and stepping back. "You're taunting me?" He looked offended.

"Seb, We've only been together two months. I've been injured for most of it. We haven't even had sex more than a handful of times..."

"Really?" He snapped cutting me off. "I'm so sorry I don't put out enough for you." 

I gasped. "I wasn't say..."

"I'll see you at home," he spat interrupting me again before storming off.

Dumbfounded I called after him, "Sebastian? Stop!" but he was already gone, lost in the sea of people crowding the pavement.

I had no idea what had just happened. One minute he was kissing me sweetly joking about marriage again like we had been for weeks now and then the next minute he was throwing a mini bitch fit. I sighed. I really didn't understand. I loved him more than absolutely anything but he was being crazy. I needed coffee and I needed a friend. 

I took out my phone and shot off a text to Elliott. 

From Kurt: I need coffee and company. You busy?

From Elliott: Your timing is perfect. Just got out of therapy. Where are you? 

From Kurt: 6th Ave. can u meet at the Starbucks closest to Central Park?

From Elliott: I'm five mins away darling. 

I smiled at Elliott's text before walking the half block to Starbucks. I decided to wait for Elliott before ordering and instead sat down at an empty table by the window to call Sebastian. 

He answered on the third ring "What?" He mumbled disinterestedly.

"Are you ok sweetheart? What happened back there?" I asked confused. 

"It doesn't matter," he replied sadly.

"Sebastian Smythe,"I frowned. "It matters to me. I love you."

"Do you?"he sighed. "Do you really?"

"Excuse me?" I grumbled. "Have I ever done anything that would make you think that I didn't love you?"

"I'm just not good enough, I guess. I'm not Blaine," he sighed.

"I don't understand," I frowned. "I thought you and I were happy. What's wrong?" I waved to Elliott as he walked through the door and lined up to order.

"Mocha?" He mouthed. I nodded and returned my attention to Sebastian.

"You mocked me, Kurt. I bared my soul to you and you mocked me," he spoke softly and emotionally.

"Seb?" I murmured sadly, feeling his pain. "I'm so sorry. You have to know I'm crazy about you. I honestly didn't mean to hurt your feelings baby."

"I know," he whispered tearfully. "It's just not a joke to me Kurt. I meant what I said on the street."

"I'm sorry," I replied sullenly. 

"Everything ok?" Elliott asked passing me my coffee and sitting down. I nodded.

"Is that Elliott?" Sebastian asked annoyed.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"he screamed. "We fight and you run straight to your ex? Your precious fucking Elliott."

"It's not like that," I defended myself.

"Fuck you Kurt," he snapped before hanging up on me. 

I stared at my phone in shock having no clue what to think. "I think I fucked up," I muttered to Elliott as I fought back tears. 

"Aww Kurtie, I'm sure it's not that bad," Elliott empathised.

"He said he wanted to marry me and I made a joke of it. I thought he was kidding but he wasn't," I grimaced. "He's really upset."

"Ehh," Elliott grimaced. "He's a good guy Kurt. It's obvious he loves you but it's a little soon isn't it?"

"That's what I tried to tell him but all my words came out wrong and he got all defensive," I sipped my mocha. "I love him El and I do see a future but it wasn't that long ago that I broke off a disastrous engagement, I don't want a repeat performance of that because we rush in too quickly."

"I get you," Elliott nodded. "Preppy, would never cheat on you though Kurt. We've all seen how he looks at you. He's totally obsessed. He adores you. He's so much better for you than Blaine or I ever were."

I smiled softly, wiping my teary eyes. "I didn't think you liked him to be honest."

"He's grown on me. I thought he was like..." Elliott squirmed uncomfortably unable to even say his ex-boyfriend's name aloud. "...but he's not Kurt. He respects you and protects you. It's kinda amazing."

"He is amazing," I acknowledged. "I don't want to lose him."

"That's not gonna happen darling," Elliott assured me. "You just need to talk to him and explain. He'll understand."

"We bought a dog today from the animal shelter. He's a gorgeous little Terrier. His name is Luna." I changed the subject feeling overwhelmed.

"Nice diversion," Elliott smiled sadly.  
"When do I get to meet the little guy?"

"We get to pick him up next Saturday. He's got to be fixed and vaccinated." I explained. "I need to ask you a favour too, if that's okay?"

"Anything Kurt. You know that, after everything you've done for me," he squeezed my hand.

"Can you come with me to my loft on Tuesday? A guy I know from Lima is coming to have a look at it," I asked.

"Sure. What's he like?" El grinned. 

"He's cool. He's kinda cute too. He's a football player," I raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't thought about it before but you might like him. His name is Spencer."

"I don't think I'm ready but you can't have too many friends." El shrugged. 

"I'm glad I have you Elliott," I gazed at him fondly.

"Don't look at me like that Kurt," he warned. "You have a boyfriend."

"Elliott!" I laughed. "I need to go home." 

"Good idea Kurtilicious," he grinned as he stood up, taking our empty cups and tossing them in the trash.

We stepped outside and I hugged him tight. "Thank you," I mumbled against his ear. 

"It'll be okay," he reassured me smiling softly. "Tell your sweet man I said hi. I'll see you on Tuesday."

I nodded as I climbed into the cab, homeward bound. "I love you Elliott," I tossed over my shoulder.

"I love you too Kurt," he grinned closing the cab door for me. I waved as the car pulled away from the curb.

K<3S 

Standing against the back wall of the elevator, i took slow deep breaths as I watched the numbers slowly climb 47..48..49 "ding" 50.

I stepped out cautiously, not sure what to expect from Sebastian. He tended to be a little irrational when he was upset. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed upstairs. 

I found Sebastian sitting out on the terrace. He was sipping a beer and holding a lit cigarette in his right hand. He hadn't noticed me yet. I watched as he raised it to his mouth. He inhaled deeply before breathing the smoke out. 

"Since when do you smoke?" I asked curiously.

"Where's Elliott?" He replied butting it out. "I thought he'd be with you."

"I think he went home," I answered shrugging. "Can I sit down?"

"It's your place too," he shrugged.

I sighed sitting down beside him. I struggled attempting to open my bottle of water. Why was the lid so damn tight?

"Ugh give it here," Sebastian snatched it from me and opened it easily, passing it back.

"Thank you," I mumbled awkwardly.

"What's Blaine got that I don't? I was there Kurt when you said yes so easily to him. It wasn't like I was even asking you today but you literally laughed in my face. Do I need to cheat on you and treat you like shit? Is that what you're into?

"I'm into you Sebastian," I glared at him. "I know you'd never cheat on me."

He sighed. "Never!"

I nodded. "I'm sorry I hurt you but I didn't say no to you honey. I see a future for us. A long happy future. We don't need to rush. I broke off an horrendously awful engagement less than a year ago. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I can't lose you."

He smiled at me softly. His eyes overflowing with love. "You're killing me Kurt."

"Can I kiss you now, beautiful?" I pleaded softly.

"God yes!" He smirked.

I scruffed the neck of his shirt and roughly pulled him close. I captured his lips in a desperate bruising kiss. He responded with equal need, moaning as he buried his hands into the back of my hair and sucked and nipped at my bottom lip.

"Fucking love you baby," he groaned licking up my neck.

"Love you too Sebby," I whined back shivering under his touch.

"Let's take this inside. I believe I promised you earlier that you'd be walking weird for a week,"he grinned. "It might be time to break into that toy box of yours."

"Fuck yes," I moaned pulling him to his feet. "You need to brush your teeth first though. You taste like smoke."

"Sorry," he grimaced leading me to the bedroom and closing the door behind us.


	38. I'm not done with you yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian uses Kurt toys to convince him he really is sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV 
> 
> Just smut.

"Oh fuck baby! look at you take it,"Sebastian growled stroking himself as he forcefully plunged my heavily lubed vibrator back into me, up to the hilt. 

"Ugh!! Sebastian!!" I keened arching off the bed, tugging hard at the leather cuffs that had my wrists firmly restrained to the bed head.

"You like that don't you baby?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and I bit into my pillow groaning as he turned up the toy dragging it over my prostate.

"Don't do that," he scolded me. "I wanna hear you gorgeous. Your sounds drive me wild."

"Too m..mm..much, Seb," I whined writhing in pleasure. 

"Oh Jesus," Sebastian cried in admiration. He slowly, torturously, pulled the vibe completely out of me, letting it roll to the floor forgotten. "You should see yourself Kurt, So damn sexy and open for me." He dragged his nails roughly down my back and over my ass, tracing a finger around my rim before slipping it in and thrusting it softly. 

"Please another, more Seb,"I fiercely urged.

"Na, I don't think so hot stuff," he chuckled. "No time for that. I'm going to fuck you now. Do you want my cock baby? 

"Yes, fuck yes!" I begged arching up again as I felt his wet tongue brush purposefully over my hole. "Please Seb, please."

"So needy. I love when you beg for me," he mumbled against my ass, lapping hungrily with his tongue before dipping the tip inside me. I was a blubbering mess. So hungry and desperate for his man. Sex had never been like this for me before.

"Sebbbb," I wailed moaning and tugging again at my restraints. "I n..need to touch you."

"Oh no no no," Sebastian laughed. "You don't get to touch Angel. You just get to lay there being beautiful and taking everything I want to give you like a good boy." He nipped and licked up my spine as he spoke, sending shivers through me and making my toes curl as he lowered his body over mine. 

He pulled me up onto my knees and dragged his hard leaking cock between my ass cheeks. "Are you ready Kurt? Are you ready for my big cock? I'm so hard for you Kurt."

And if he kept saying my name like that I wasn't going to last. "Seb.." I whimpered weakly in reply.

"Oh yes baby!" he howled biting into my shoulder as he finally pushed in deep. "Ugh Kurt, so fucking hot."

"You're fucking huge," I gasped in relief, bucking back hard against him. Even after the thorough fucking with the vibrator I still enjoyed the slight burn that came with taking in such a broad girth so quickly. 

He laughed smugly, slowly pulling out and then slamming back in hard. The drag was delicious. He felt incredible. "More, harder," I cried out.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around my chest, kissing and nipping at my neck and back, marking me, making me his. "I love you, so fucking sexy," he whispered as he desperately thrust in and out of my pliant needy body. 

I was a sweaty incoherent mess, reduced to pathetic moans and whimpers now as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge with every graze of his incredible cock against my prostate. "So gorgeous, so beautiful," he mumbled against my skin making me feel like the sexiest most adored man alive.

"G..gunna cum," I whimpered almost inaudibly as Seb playfully slapped my ass.

"Don't you dare Hummel," he snapped at me, pulling completely out and moving away. I cried out in protest.

"Shhh baby, I got you," he cooed breathlessly as he pushed my knees further apart and slid between them on his back, gripping my hips and taking my cock in his mouth. 

His mouth was a hot, wet heaven. He sucked and licked at me, rocking my hips, forcing me down his throat and then I was there, at that point of no return. I came harder than I ever had in my life, screaming his name repeatedly with reckless abandon. Losing total awareness of everything in that moment except for my sexy as fuck man and his beautiful mouth clamped around me.

I fought against my limp tired muscles and managed to stay on my knees long enough for him to swallow and pull away, then I collapsed wincing as my restrained arms pulled a little too far.

"Careful sweetheart," Seb scattered soft kisses over my shoulder. He was right beside me now. I could feel his warm breath against my neck as he rubbed soft circles over my lower back. "The way you taste drives me crazy," he moaned against my ear. "You're so beautiful."

I smiled weakly leaning towards his voice, seeking his lips. He kissed me then, loving and sweet. "I love you," I murmured.

"That's just your orgasm talking," Seb joked. "You've done so good Kurt, going to undo your wrists now baby. I want you to roll over for me. Can you do that beautiful?"

I nodded lethargically. "Yeah I can do that."

He unbuckled the cuffs from my tender wrists gently kissing and massaging them before I rolled over. He kissed me again then more deeply this time, removing my blind fold.

"I want to look into your gorgeous glasz eyes as I cum," he kissed both my eyelids softly. He was so gentle now and so tender. It melted my heart. 

I ran my hands down his chest, desperate to touch his skin after being deprived for so long. "You're so damn hot," I grinned sliding down his body and licking over his abs. 

He lost patience then, pulling me back up to his eye level and rolling on top of me. He lifted my legs wrapping them around his waist and pushed back inside me.

Over come with my desire to please him I ignored my over sensitivity. I kissed and nipped his neck, gripped his ass and arched my back forcing him deeper as he pounded into me at a punishing pace. 

"C'mon baby," I encouraged him, my cock already attempting to get hard again. "So good Seb, Come for me."

"Oh Kurt, Fuck Kurt," he mewled, his thrusts faltering and his gorgeous green eyes locking with mine as he came long and deep inside me.

"Wow," he panted breathlessly grinning down at me. "You.."

"Mmm" I nodded. 

We laid together like that grinning and gazing into each other's eyes for the longest time. We shared soft kisses and we clung each other neither of us wanting the moment to end.

Eventually Sebastian had to move. He gently pulled out, raising himself up and rolling over beside me. "Don't move,"he warned reaching over the side of the bed.

I sensed what was coming and whined in anticipation as Sebastlan lifted my purple beaded butt plug from my "toy box" and started lubing it up.

"I'm not done with you yet," he smirked cheekily raising a playful eyebrow at me. "Lift your knees baby." He parted my legs and slowly twisted the decently sized plug in as I breathed out, trapping his cum inside me. I wasn't sure why but that thought was an incredibly arousing.

"How do you feel Kurt?," he checked.

"Full and exhausted," I smiled snuggling into his side, humming slightly when the movement forced the plug against my prostate.

"Rest for now," he prompted kissing my sweaty hair softly. "I wanna try a few more of these goodies of yours before the nights out."

"Really?" I giggled kissing his smooth chest.

"You were one that complained that we don't have enough sex," he reminded me suddenly turning serious.

"I wasn't complaining Seb," I frowned lightly. "I love our sex life. It's new and carefree and fun and you, Sir are exceptionally amazing. You kinda rocked my world back there."

"You're pretty exceptionally amazing yourself," he smiled. "You're so uninhibited. It's so sexy Kurt."

"You really think I'm sexy?" I muttered softly hiding my face in his chest.

"Very, very sexy!" He smirked running his hand over my ass and nudging the plug harshly. "especially right now when you're still full of my cum."

I growled softly bucking involuntarily against his thigh. "Blaine..."

"...is a fucking douchebag. Don't mention his name in our bed again," he spoke possessively. "Especially when you're poking me with your raging hard on."

"He told me I wasn't sexy," I blurted needing Sebastian to know. 

"Then he's blind and stupid too," Sebastian frowned, "because you're sexy as fuck Kurt. Even in high school you always left me extremely hot and bothered."

"Fuck, I love you," I smiled. "You always make me feel good."

"I love you too," he smirked.

"How about you prove it?" I challenged playfully. 

"With pleasure," he grinned, grasping my ass and rolling me on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that comfy writing smut. I never feel like I do justice the chemistry between my boys.


	39. One plus one equals three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian does his best to play the gracious host to unwelcome guests with big news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

6:52am From Elliott: Good morning Darling, I'm hoping that I didn't hear from you last night cause you and Preppy were having wild monkey sex and not because you're too upset to talk.

"Ughhh," I groaned stretching out my aching muscles after last night's marathon sex fest as I checked the clock. "Who dares text this early in the morning?"

"I dunno," Kurt yawned wrapping himself around me. "Who cares? I'm more interested in the sexy sexy man in my bed."

I smiled as he ran his hand through my hair and cupped my face, stroking my cheek. "Last night was..."

"..Perfect." He brushed his lips softly against mine. "I want to ask you to stay home today for a repeat performance but I know you can't."

"I wish I could," I grimaced running my hand over his bare ass. 

Kurt moaned softly rutting gently against me. 

I groaned in frustration reluctantly pulling myself from his arms. "I need to get up before this escalates."

"Or you could stay," he tempted.

"Kurt?" I whined. 

"Please?" He pouted. "I love you."

"Ooh you don't play fair," I smirked dragging myself from the bed.

He made a weak effort to reach for me before rolling over. 

I picked up his phone and tossed it to him. "It's your other boyfriend. He's asking for a threesome again. How many times do we have to tell him no?"

Kurt laughed seeing Elliott's text. "I think you've dismissed the idea too quickly. It would be kinda hot. You, me and Elliott, all naked and sweaty."

"Hmm," I frowned. "Never happening, not ever!"

"Boring," Kurt teased replying to the text message.

"You didn't think I was boring last night," I joked. "But you could always sext /him/ instead."

"Already was," Kurt giggled rolling his eyes. "You're ridiculous, now go and shower while I make you breakfast."

"Or you could shower with me and I could skip breakfast," I offered with a raised eyebrow. "You have about a 110% chance of getting blown." 

"I like those odds," he grinned crawling out of bed. 

"Ooh your back honey," I grimaced looking at how scratched and marked up his pale skin was. "Ouch..I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," he shrugged smiling casually. "Best night of my life."

I blushed lightly at the compliment. "Mine too," I buried my hand in the back of his hair, pulled him in and kissed him.

"Do we need to talk about the smoking though? It's not going to become a thing is it? It's really unhealthy and it tastes gross."

"It's not going to become a thing,"I assured him as he followed me into the bathroom. "It's something I only do sometimes when I'm really drunk or extremely stressed. Arguing with you made me extremely stressed."

He frowned apologising as I turned on the shower pushing him under the icy water.

"Bitch!" He squealed at me glaring. "I hate you."

"You hate me huh? Well then, no blow job for you!"

K<3S

"Rachel's pregnant!" Kurt announced gracelessly as I stepped out of the elevator. He was sitting on the living room floor surrounded by all our new doggy accessories looking totally adorable.

I smiled fondly at him then groaned internally as I noticed Rachel and Finn sitting on our sofa.

"On purpose?" I narrowed my eyes. "Fuck, I didn't know straight couples even had sex." 

"We are married," Rachel snapped at me. 

"Exactly," I quipped snidely as she sneered at me.

"She's already 19 weeks and they only just told me,"he whined getting to his feet and hugging me. I held him close, chastely kissing him hello.

"We were waiting for you to get well," Finn explained.

"Kurt's been well for a while now," I reminded him pointedly, discreetly grazing my hand over my boyfriend's ass.

"The first trimester is risky," Rachel added completely ignoring me. Ignorant bitch! "We wanted to make sure everything was okay before we told everyone."

"They told us it's a girl," Finn announced excitedly. 

"Fantastic," I thought to myself. "Just what this world needs a smaller version of this whiny bossy harpy."

"Congratulations," I forced a smile.

"I'm going to have a niece?" Kurt asked emotionally. "That's amazing guys."

"Do you want to see a picture?" Rachel asked Kurt opening her purse and pulling out a black & white image.

Kurt took it from her. He looked confused as he squinted at it. "I have no idea what I'm looking at," he grinned offering it to me. 

"I think that's the head," I pointed. "And maybe a hand but I'm not sure."

"I see it now," he smiled as I handed it back to Rachel. "A niece. We're going to be uncles Seb."

"We?" I questioned sceptically.

"Sure," Finn replied grinning as Rachel squirmed. "You're Kurt's boyfriend Sebastian. That makes you family now."

I didn't know quite what to say. I could tell from Rachel's attitude that she didn't agree but I was still touched. I could see Kurt was too, by the thankful smile he threw Finn's way.

"We should celebrate," I suggested. "I'll order in."

"We really need to be go..." Rachel began.

"What Rachel means is that that would awesome, Dude," Finn corrected her firmly.

Kurt winked at me smirking. He seemed quite pleased to see Rachel put in her place. 

I grinned back taking in all the mess in the room. "Does one little dog really need all this shit?" I laughed. "We can order, then I'll help you clean up. What's everyone want?"

"I've been craving Indian food for days," Rachel announced.

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed heading to the kitchen. "I'll check our menus."

"Can you grab me a beer too baby?" I asked beginning to pick up all the dog toys.

"Let me help," Finn offered getting up to assist me. "What kinda dog are you getting?"

"He's a Cairn Terrier, like Toto from The Wizard of Oz," I grinned. "He's really kinda cute. His name is Luna. I think we got a little carried away with the shopping though."

"This isn't all of it," Kurt laughed handing Finn and I a beer. "Here's the menu," he addressed Rachel passing it to her before picking up and squeezing a squeaky toy. "I've already put all the doggy jumpers and clothes away. I got rid of all those shirts of yours that I hate and used that drawer. I hope that's ok."

I frowned "Umm."

"You don't need to thank me honey," he replied seriously. "I'll take you clothes shopping for new ones soon."

"It's ok," I assured him. "I don't think I'm strong enough to survive shopping with you, plus I buy my clothes in the men's department." 

"Really?" He glared playfully. "I hope you can buy sex there too sweetheart cause you're cut off."

"Ouch," Finn hissed grinning, taking a long swig from his beer. "That's sorta harsh."

"What? No!" I pleaded pouting. "You know I was kidding. I love you and I love how you dress. It's hot."

"Too late to grovel now," he bantered as he repacked Luna's bed into a box.

"But.."

"Cut off Sebastian," he quipped smirking.

"Ehh, great." I sighed. "It's lucky I've got plenty stored in my spank bank from last night to get me by then. Isn't it?"

"Except now you know exactly what you'll be missing," he reminded me smugly.

"Do you two really need to talk like that?" Rachel interrupted. "Can't we just order dinner? I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes. "What would you like your highness?" 

"Why are you always so rude and sarcastic?" She snapped.

"Rachel!" Finn frowned as Kurt sighed.

"You need to relax Rach," Kurt suggested pushing me into an arm chair and snuggling into my lap. "Seb's only messing with you."

"He's not funny," she complained moodily.

"You're not exactly a bundle of joy yourself," Kurt reminded her harshly. "Seb's my boyfriend and I love him. He's not going anywhere. You don't need to like it but if you love me you'll respect it, especially in our home."

I looked at him impressed and wrapped my arms a little tighter around him as Rachel nodded pouting 

"But Blaine.."She started

"..cheated on Kurt twice and broke his heart, twice," I reminded her sipping my beer as I gently stroked Kurt's thigh. "He doesn't get mentioned in our home ever!"

"Fine," she snipped as Finn looked on concerned.

"You ok Finn?" Kurt enquired perceptively.

"Mmm, yeah. Sure little bro," he mumbled vaguely. "I just realised I don't have Sebastian's phone number that's all."

"That's easily fixed," I grinned, awkwardly pulling my phone from my pocket and offering it to him as a symbolic olive branch. "Just put yours in and I'll text you."

He grinned putting in his number. "Do you want Rachel's too?"

I shrugged in preference of screaming no. "Be nice Sebastian!" I reminded myself as he passed my phone back.

"So what are we ordering?" Kurt asked us all collectively.

"I'll have a 28, 63 and 70 please," Rachel replied politely handing Finn the menu before going to her purse for money.

"No no, Its a celebration. It's my shout," I insisted, shooting off a text to Finn. 

"I couldn't possibly," she rebutted as he took out his phone and saved my number.

"It's fine, Rach," Kurt assured her kissing my forehead. "Let Mr Moneybags here pay. He can afford it."

"I'm so not sure about that now that I have to start paying for sex," I teased, enjoying Rachel's cringing.

"He's joking Rachel," Kurt laughed as Finn passed him the menu. He looked it over briefly. "You know what I want."

"Me?" I grinned.

"Always Gorgeous," he kissed me tenderly.

"I'm not going to fill you up though Kurt," I replied without thought as I read over his shoulder.

"I think we proved last night that you can more than fill me," Kurt raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Dude!" "Kurt Hummel!" Finn and Rachel gasped in unison as I roared laughing. "Super hot," I moaned against his ear making his eyes darken a shade.

"It was," he murmured softly against my neck, nipping my earlobe.

Rachel blushed uncomfortably watching us. "Do you have to do that while we're here?"

"I'm sorry Rachel," I frowned. "Is our affection towards each other offensive to you?"

"That's not affection," she narrowed her eyes. "You're practically dry humping right there in the chair."

"Woah," I laughed thinking back to the night in the kitchen when Jeff and Nick were over. "We are not. We can though if you want."

"No thank you," she scrunched up her face disgusted as Kurt giggled. 

"Order dinner baby," he suggested.

I snuggled Kurt closer, nodded and dialled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Finn would be a great daddy. Still breaks my heart that Cory's gone. :'(


	40. We're both lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their doctors visit, Kurt and Sebastian shop for a gift for Finchel's baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

"Thank Fuck she's gone," I groaned after the elevator door closed. "I don't care if she's carrying your brother's demon spawn I was ready to head butt her."

"I'm sure she never used to be so painful," Kurt sighed. 

"Is it a homophobic thing?" I asked. "Or does she just really hate me?"

"She's just not used to seeing me with someone affectionate. Our relationship is very different from any I've had before," he explained.

"Different is good, isn't it?" I felt the need to clarify.

"Different is great," he smiled widely. "I've never felt better about myself or so loved before."

"I'm so pleased baby." I hugged him close kissing his hair. It smelt so good like mangos and coconuts and Kurt. "I'm going upstairs to get changed. In case you're interested in seeing me naked."

"Been there. Seen that," he scoffed trying unsuccessfully to fight back a smile. 

"You're so mean to me," I pouted.

"You love it as much as I love you," he smiled fondly.

"I love you too," I kissed his forehead. "You're joking about the no sex thing right?"

"Yes," he nodded holding me closer.

"Thank Fuck," I laughed. "Do we need to buy your brother a baby gift?"

"Yeah, I guess we should," he pondered thoughtfully.

"Maybe condoms, so it doesn't happen again," I suggested. "I don't know how many mini Rachel's the world can handle."

Kurt laughed softly. "Speaking of condoms. I haven't had a chance to tell you yet but I'm going to the doctor to get tested tomorrow. I know it's a little late because if I have anything you'll have already been exposed but I thought we should at least know," he sighed.

"What time? Aren't you meeting that guy tomorrow to look at your loft? I should probably come with you to the doctor." I offered.

"Elliott and I are meeting Spence around 10am then he's going with me to the doctor," Kurt explained. "You need to be at school. It's okay. Don't worry."

"Why is your ex going to the doctor with you?" I frowned.

"Sebastian, he's not really my ex-boyfriend. It was just sex," he corrected me.

"Yeah cause that's exactly what I want to hear Kurt," I protested.

"Geeze stop being so jealous," he huffed obviously frustrated. "He's my best friend and it's no different to you and Jeff hanging out."

"Jeff and I don't go for HIV testing together," I protested. "You and I are a couple. It's kinda something we should do together. I want to be there for you. It wouldn't hurt for me to be tested at the same time anyway then if there is anything wrong, we can be treated together."

"I'm sorry," Kurt nodded. "You're right. You are my partner. I guess I'm just used to Elliott being the only person in my life I can count on."

"You can count on me Kurt. Like you told Rachel, I'm not going anywhere. For me, you're the one. This is it." I smiled cautiously.

He kissed me lovingly. "You're so beautiful inside and out Sebby. I love you," he whispered contently.

I kissed his nose and pulled back taking his hand. "Let's go to bed," I grinned turning off the lights on the way to the bedroom.

K<3S 

"Hey," I smiled as I approached Kurt in the park. "How'd things go at Bushwick? Did Spaulding like your loft?"

"It's Spencer," he corrected me pecking my lips, "and I think so though he seemed to like Elliott more."

"Really? That's good right? Where is Otto? I expected him to tag along."

"He and Spencer went out for lunch. I think it's like a date." Kurt sounded put out.

"I thought Otto going on a date would be a good thing after all he's been through. Are you jealous?" I frowned.

"They didn't even invite me," Kurt complained. 

"Aww honey. Are you feeling left out?" I mocked him a little.

"Don't worry about it," he grumbled.

"Kurt?" I took his hand.

"It just reminded me of when I was at school, of how I had to hang out with the girls cause all the guys excluded me when they hung out, even Blaine."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," I empathised, stroking his hand with my thumb as we walked. "I'm a guy you know? I love hanging out with you. Elliott loves you, Jeff and Nick, Finn, Puck. You have no shortage of guy friends."

"I know," he smiled sadly. "I guess I'm just nervous about the doctor."

"It's nothing to be nervous about Hun," I tried to reassure us both. "They are just going to poke, jab and swab us to within an inch of our lives and then once the indignity of it is all over we'll go to the baby shop and then I'm going to take you home and we'll take a long leisurely bubble bath together."

Kurt moaned in delight. "Sounds heavenly."

"I might even let you massage my feet," I teased.

"What an honour," he laughed. "I'm so grateful that you're here Sebastian Smythe."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Kurt Hummel" I smiled fondly. "Let's get this over with."

We walked hand in hand through the park and up the street to the clinic in comfortable silence. My phone rang as I opened the door for Kurt. 

"It's Finn," I looked at Kurt surprised. "Go on in Hun. I'll take this and be right behind you."

Kurt kissed me softly and went inside as I stood on the pavement answering my phone.

"Hi," I spoke cautiously.

"Hey Dude," Finn replied. "Rachel's in the shower and she doesn't know I'm calling so I need to be quick."

"Is everything ok?" I asked cautiously.

"Kurt's my brother,"Finn stated the obvious. "He's family and I love him."

"Yeah. I know," I replied wondering what his point was.

"I just thought you should know that Sam is planning to bring Blaine to Kurt's party. I know you don't like him and I don't want any trouble ruining Kurt's night."

"Nothing is going to ruin Kurt's birthday," I replied confidently. "Thanks for warning me buddy."

"No worries bro. I gotta go. The shower just stopped. Catch ya!" He ended the call before I replied.

I took a couple of deep breaths before heading into the clinic. "Blaine fucking Anderson," I grumbled under my breath. I had to call Burt later anyway to confirm his flight details so I'd talk to him then. It was starting to piss me off though how so many people that were supposed to love Kurt were happy for him to be saddled with a cheating narcissist like Blaine. Kurt deserved better and every day I strove to be that better guy he deserved. 

K<3S 

"Well that was humiliating and disgusting," Kurt complained as we strolled out the clinic door back onto the street. 

I nodded in concurrence. "At least we only have to wait a few days for the results. We should have the all clear by your birthday."

"You still haven't told me what we are doing," he whined. "I'd really love to do something with just you, Elliott, dad and Finn. Oh and Andy and Niff too if you want. Just a meal or something."

"Niff?" I look confused.

"Nick and Jeff," I supplied. "You know how we are Kurtbastian well they are Niff. Finn and I are Furt and Elliott and I are..."

"...just friends?" I enquired.

He laughed. "Yep just friends."

"Can I ask you something about Elliott?" I enquired tentitively.

"Sure," Kurt looked curious.

"How big is he really? Are we talking foot long? It must have fucking hurt right?"

"Oh my God Sebastian!!" Kurt blushed looking mortified. "I'm not answering that."

"Come on Kurt," I laughed. "I'll tell you about Jeff and Cooper."

"I don't want to know about Jeff or Cooper," he looked at me horrified. "I don't want to compare notes on our histories."

"He's huge though, isn't he?" I pressed. "Those leather pants of his hide nothing. I can tell."

"Why are you even looking at his leather pants?" he shook his head. "We are not discussing this."

"Now whose boring?" I asked. 

"I'm discreet," he asserted. "Unlike some people."

I knew he was referring to the Facebook fiasco with Blaine which I felt a little bad about in hindsight. 

"Okay," I sighed. "Boring!"

"Do you really think I'm boring?" Kurt piped up 15 minutes later as we stepped into the baby store.

"What?" I frowned "of course not. We have a lot of fun. Don't we?"

"Yes. We do," he admitted smiling. 

"Good. Now just relax, be happy and decide what you want to get your brother for the demon spawn."

"That's our niece you're talking about," he frowned "What did Finn want when he called before?"

"He thought he'd left his phone at our place but then he realised he was talking on it," I lied ridiculously. I felt bad about it but it would be worth it to surprise him with the party.

"He's not too bright sometimes," Kurt rolled his eyes buying it. Was Finn really that dim? 

We looked around the store oohing and ahhing at all the cute itty bitty things for nearly an hour, just getting more and more confused. "I have no idea what to buy. Maybe we should just get a gift card," Kurt whined in frustration.

"I have to admit I'm more at home in a sex shop but I do like that princess crib," I pointed.

"It's over a thousand dollars Sebastian even more with delivery," he shook his head. 

"She's our niece Kurt. It's going to be a year or two before we have kids. We should spoil her while we can. Let me buy it. I can afford it,"I pleaded. "It's really cute."

"It is really cute," Kurt acknowledged. "Are you sure though? It's mega expensive. I was just going to buy a couple of cute onesies."

"We can get onesies too if you want,"I offered.

"The crib is more than enough, baby. You're so generous and kind hearted. I'm so lucky."

"We're both lucky Kurt," I grinned, kissing his cheek before hunting down the sales girl to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crib.. http://rindecor.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/fabulous-fairytale-round-carriage-baby-crib_pumpkin-shape_white-gloss-finish_four-big-wheel_iron-material_pink-mattress_baby-nursery-furniture-ideas.jpg


	41. She must have taken extra crazy pills today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel crosses a line and angers Kurt but Sebastian calms him down in a way only he can ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurts POV.

"Oh My God, Kurt!! It's so beautiful!" Rachel screamed through the phone the following afternoon, almost deafening me. "We love it. It's just so cute and it goes so well with the adorable baby blankets that Blaine so kindly gave us. Thank you so much."

"You should thank Uncle Sebby not me," I informed her proudly. "He picked it out and paid for it."

"Oh! Really? Is he trying to buy our approval now?" She asked rudely. "It won't work. He's deplorable."

"No! we don't need your approval!" I snapped at her. "He wanted to spoil our niece with something pretty. He's very sweet and generous like that, which you'd know if you gave him a chance."

"You're making a fool of yourself Kurt with Sebastian. He's a spoilt brat. Initially I thought you were with him to get laid because everyone knows what a man whore he is but after seeing his apartment, I'm beginning to think you're a bit of a gold digger."

"How dare you?" I yelled at her. "Not that it's any of your damn business but Sebastian and I happen to love each other."

"Love?" She scoffed rudely. "You're just lonely Kurt. You haven't even had time to get to know each other. He's going to break your heart, leave you homeless and then you're going to end up back with Blaine anyway. Why don't you just save yourself the time and heartbreak?"

"Blaine cheated on me Rachel..twice! I will never ever be getting back together with him!,"I screamed in frustration. "Not ever! I 'd rather live under a bridge. Goodbye Rachel. Enjoy the crib. Tell my brother I love him."

I ended the call seething with anger.  
"Fucking bitch!" I screamed silently under my breath throwing my phone onto the sofa.

"What's going on babe?"Seb asked coming downstairs from his studying. "Who are you screaming at?"

"My stupid bitch of a sister in law. She must have taken extra crazy pills today," I breathed out heavily trying to calm down as Seb reached for me.

"What's her issue today? Didn't she like the crib?" He asked sceptically as we embraced each other.

"She loved it. It goes beautifully with some fucking lame ass blankets that Blaine bought," I mocked sarcastically as I gazed into his gorgeous emerald eyes and kissed him softly. "She said thank you then accused you of trying to buy her approval and me of being a gold digger."

He kissed me back sweetly. "Hope you told her I don't want or need her approval and that the crib is for our niece not her."

"Pretty much I did," I snuggled into his shoulder, burying my face in his neck. I loved his neck. I pecked softly at a light hickey below his ear making him sigh. "She said you're gonna break my heart."

"Never," he assured me, kissing my hair. "I'd never do anything to put what we have at risk. It means too much to me."

"When we met and you talked so nonchalantly about the 20 minute love of your life, I never imagined you were really a real life Disney prince." I grinned teasing him.

"Turns out Cooper Anderson wasn't the love of my life. You are. I knew it all along. I still can't believe now that you've even given me a second glance."

"I like to glance at pretty things," I chuckled.

He frowned. "I'm being serious. Why didn't you kick me out at the hospital when Rachel asked me to leave?"

"It's hard to explain. There was just something about the way you looked at me that, in my drug haze, made me feel like you were on my side when everyone else was blaming my mugging on my broken engagement with Blaine."

"I'll always be on your side Kurt," he kissed my forehead. "I've got your back, baby. You just need to find a way to block out all their shit and put it behind you."

"I'm working on it. I don't really even think about it anymore. I have an amazing love in my life now. I have amazing friends. We share a beautiful home. We'll have Luna soon and in just 5 days I'll be legal. Good bye fake ID," I giggled.

I laughed. "Soon I'll be living with a real grown ass man. That's super hot."

"I love you Sebastian. You never fail to make me smile," I beamed at him.  
"What are we doing for my birthday?"

"All I'll tell you is that your dad and Carol arrive on Friday and we are going out for the day on Saturday." He smiled cryptically.

"You're giving nothing away huh?Thank you for including Dad. You're an amazing boyfriend." I grinned back.

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?" He boasted smugly making us both laugh.

"I'm not sure I'm worthy of being in the company of such greatness," I teased.

"Ehh, it's ok," he mocked. "I don't mind slumming it occasionally."

I gasped at him in mock horror and slapped his chest playfully. "I'll have you know I was voted Prom Queen in high school. You're in the presence of past McKinley High royalty.

"Prom Queen?" He narrowed his eyes. "What kind of bastards attended your nasty public school?"

"Homophobic ones obviously. Snob," I quipped.

"I can't believe that. How hurtful! I know so little about high school you," he sighed pulling me down into his lap on the couch and cuddling me.

"There's not much to know," I shrugged snuggling into him. "Gay, Glee Club, football player, cheerleader, diva, Blaine's bitch."

"Hey, Kurt Hummel is no one's bitch," he grinned. "Football player is a little hard to get my head around but cheerleader wow! Please tell me you still have the uniform and that you'll wear it for me on my birthday." 

"Maybe," I teased. "Its stored away at dad's somewhere. Be a good boy Sebastian and you never know your luck."

"But being bad is so much more fun," he smirked raking his nails up my jean clad thigh.

I raised a playful eyebrow at him before capturing his lips hungrily. He kissed me back passionately. Our tongues fought for dominance as our hands began seeking skin to explore. Clothes were quickly discarded, thrown aside in a flurry of kisses, touches and desperate rutting and grinding. 

"Condoms?" I gasped out. "The doctor said.."

"No time.." Seb panted. "I'm..oooooh" I watched his beautiful lips drop open and his eyes roll into the back of his head as his hips arched off the sofa and he came between us. He cried my name as he rode out his pleasure.

His O face was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. Just watching him pushed me over the edge. I came too biting into his neck as I clung to him. Our breathing short and ragged, we laid together silently basking in our afterglow.

 

K<3S

"Who were talking to Gorgeous?" Seb asked me curiously as he stepped back into the bedroom after his morning shower. 

"Spencer," I grinned putting down my phone and reaching to remove his towel. 

"Tut tut," he smirked stepping back clutching it tight to his waist. "What did he want?"

"You're so nosey,"I chuckled. "Mostly he was babbling about how amazing he thinks El is but he also mentioned in passing that he wants the loft."

"That's great," Seb turned and smiled at me as I watched him dress. 

"So are those jeans you're wearing," I flirted playfully. 

"Thanks gorgeous," he grinned. "What are your plans today?"

"I'm going to get everything ready for Luna and then I'm going shopping with Jeff."

"My Jeff?" He looked at me surprised.

"No," I corrected him a little jealously. "Nick's Jeff."

"That's what I meant," he replied quickly as I wondered if people referred to me as Sebastian's Kurt. I sure hoped so because I was becoming more Sebastian's with each passing day. "Where are you two going?"

"Barney's is having a sale. We are going to check it out after we have some lunch. You hate shopping. I didn't think you'd want to come."

"Do you need some money?" He asked me kindly.

"I don't think so," I smiled gratefully. "You need to stop spoiling me."

"No I don't," he argued. "I love spoiling you. Making you happy is the most important thing in the world to me."

"I don't need your money to be happy Sweetheart," I reminded him. "Your love is more than enough."

"I know," he kissed me softly. "I don't buy you much."

"Seb? You hired a helicopter to take me to Lima for a date. You bought Luna and all the doggy stuff and the crib.."

"The crib was for our niece not you. Luna is as much mine as yours and the helicopter, well that was fun, wasn't it?" His grin lacked confidence.

"It was so fun," I nodded.

"Then stop overthinking everything and just enjoy our life together," he sat down on the edge of the bed where I was laying and brushed my hair softly back from my face. "In case you've forgotten, I love you."

"I could never forget that," I smiled contentedly looking into his green smiling eyes where his love for me shone like a beacon. I hoped when he looked at me he saw the same. "I love you too."

"I better get going or I'll be late for my lecture," he grimaced looking over at the clock. "Have fun with Jeffie and give him a hug for me."

"I will," we kissed warmly as we squeezed each other and he then he left for school. I rolled over and fell back to sleep. It was only 7:18am. I didn't have to meet Jeff until noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jeffie and Kurtie are going to go shopping. This is going to be fun :)


	42. Trouble in Niff's paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Seb finalises party details Kurt and Jeff go shopping and Jeff confesses that there may be trouble in his paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off as Seb's POV  
> Changes to Jeff's you'll see where.

As I walked out of my first lecture of the day, I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I'd dragged my tired body out of my beautiful boyfriend's arms and our bed for such pointless shit. 

I had an hour to spare before my next class so I decided now without Kurt around would be a good time to finalise his party details. It had been so challenging organising everything without his knowledge. Thankfully Jeffie, Otto and Burt had all been very helpful and I think we were finally there. It was going to be amazing.

Thinking about Elliott reminded me that I had to let Jeff know he was now bringing Spencer Porter to the party. Apparently those two had really hit it off. I was so pleased. After my initial dislike for Elliott and his grabby hands I was starting to see he was actually quite a sweet guy when he wasn't manhandling my Kurt. He'd proven to be a good friend. I could see now why Kurt kept him around.

I called the caterer and the decorators to confirm last minute details and then shot a quick text off to Jeff before sitting down on an outside bench to deal with the real potential problem of Kurt's night, Blaine Anderson. In a way I didn't mind him attending Kurt's masquerade party. The bitch in me was quite delighted at the prospect of getting to flaunt our happiness in his face. I was kind of worried that his presence would make Kurt uncomfortable though and I didn't want anything to tarnish his 21st birthday.

I rang Burt and voiced my concerns. "I am aware," he sighed. "I've talked firmly to Sam and he's assured me that there will be no trouble but if you really have issue, Seb, I can put my foot down. Kurt's your boyfriend."

"I just want everything to be perfect for him," I couldn't hide the concern in my voice.

"I know Son, that's why I like you. You are one of the few people in Kurt's life who actually puts him and how he feels first," I could hear the fond smile in his voice. "I can tell how much happier he is now he's spending his life with you. You're a good kid."

"Thank you Sir," I beamed. "I love him so much." I couldn't believe Kurt's dad had called me Son!.. Son? It meant more than I could express to have his support and acceptance. It felt like half the battle was won. Now if only we could get Kurt's friends on board. I knew Rachel was a lost cause. I didn't really care because I honestly couldn't stand her but I hadn't given up hope of winning the others over yet. Finn seemed to be coming around.

"It's obviously mutual," Burt chuckled. "So if you think you can bare it we'll let Blaine tag along, I guess. Security, you and I and I'm sure Kurt's friends, can all keep an eye on him. Maybe seeing you two together socially will be the incentive he needs to move on."

"I hope so," I sighed as we said our goodbyes. "I'll see you on Friday."

"Sure kiddo," Burt chuckled happily, ending the call. I was left feeling apprehensive and slightly threatened by the prospect of seeing Kurt and Blaine together in the same space again. What if Burt was wrong and Kurt took one look at Blaine in his formal wear and all the feelings just came rushing back? There was so much history between them. I cringed at the thought knowing I had to be more confident and trust in the love Kurt and I shared. It wasn't easy.

As I sat on the bench, looking across campus at the multitude of nobodys. There seemed to be happy couples everywhere flaunting their love. It made me miss Kurt. I flicked through the photos I had of us on my phone. I laughed to myself as I watched the video I'd taken of him stripping at the Karaoke bar. Fuck he was sexy.

"Whose the hottie?" a male voice interrupted. I looked up to see Calum. He was the barista at the campus coffee shop. Before Kurt, I had spent a lot of evenings there studying in preference to always being home alone. Calum and I had been become quick acquaintances because we shared the same coffee order. He was a good guy.

I smiled up at him. "My boyfriend Kurt," I provided proudly. "He's gorgeous isn't he?"

"Boyfriend huh?" He looked a little disappointed. I wasn't sure if it was because he just found out I was taken or that Kurt was. "I guess that explains why you haven't been around the shop in a while. I missed you. I thought you might have graduated early with out coming to say goodbye."

"I wish," I grinned. "My work load has been incredibly hectic."

He grimaced in sympathy. "Gotta run, my shift starts in 10." He grinned. "Bring the boyfriend by for a coffee sometime. I'd love to meet him."

I nodded in agreement, knowing it was unlikely. I waved weakly as Calum scurried off before dashing off to lecture number 2 of the day. I would be so glad when this was all over. 

My phone chimed with a text message as I took my seat in the lecture hall. I set my phone back to silent before reading it.

From Puck: I'm in love. I've just picked up Lola. She's as beautiful as I remember.

From Seb: You better not be texting and driving!!

From Puck: No I haven't left yet. How's Kurtie? Is it still ok to crash on your sofa?

From Seb: Remember she's my baby. Drive carefully...Kurt's as gorgeous as ever...Mi Casa Es Su Casa.

From Puck: Does that mean your man is my man? Because I'm way over due for Kurt cuddles.

From Seb: No! Mine! 

From Puck: Possessive much? See ya Friday or maybe even Thursday if I really open her up.

From Seb: Don't make me hurt you!!

I put my phone down then as my lecture began and tried to concentrate on my note taking. I hoped I hadn't made a mistake trusting the mohawked bad boy with my baby. That car was the second most precious thing in my world after Kurt. It would devastate me if he wrecked it, not to mention it would give Grandpa Smythe a stroke.

At the end of my lecture I considered blowing off the rest of my day and going home to Kurt, but I didn't want to be the guy that gave up his dreams just because he had a boyfriend, (no matter how freaking incredible that boyfriend was) plus Kurt would probably be out with Jeffie now anyway. I hadn't been aware that Kurt and Jeff were even in contact aside from when we all hung out together. Them hanging out strangely puzzled yet pleased me. I loved how well Kurt was fitting into my world.

K<3S

Jeff's POV.

"I like the shirt on the left best," I told Kurtie as he looked indecisively between two. "The blue brings out your eyes."

"I think it's my favourite too," Kurt agreed. "I'm going to get it and the boots. What about you? You have to get the jeans Jeff. Nick won't be able to keep his hands off you in those."

"Yeah ok," I nodded. "Things have been little off in that department lately. It might be good to give things a little kick start."

Kurt frowned. "Is everything ok? You two are the world's sweetest couple. I've never seen two people more in love."

I cleared my throat. "Umm..have you looked in the mirror? You and Sebby are pretty magical."

"He's incredible," Kurt gushed grinning. "I never imagined I could feel like this. Just thinking about him puts a smile on my face."

"Aww cute," I grinned. I was so happy for them both, especially Seb. He deserved to be happy and in love. Under all his bullshit and bravado, he was a good guy and he'd waited a long time for happiness. I was glad they'd found each other.

"Anything else you need?" Kurt gestured around the store as he headed to the check out. 

"Na I'm good," I grinned. "Where to next?"

"Next..is the reason I asked you to come along." Kurt smiled wide paying for his clothes. "I need your help to choose the thing for Sebastian. I have an idea of the style I want but it has to be perfect. You're his best friend. You've known him longer than I have."

"Trust me," I grinned at the cashier as I handed her the cash. "He will love anything that comes from you."

"No it's got to be /perfect/," Kurt emphasised. 

3 hours and 6 stores later we finally found what Kurt was looking for. He was openly excited as we exited the store. "Tell me he's going to love it," he giggled nervously bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Kurt, he's going to be so happy. He will love it." I couldn't help laughing. "My feet are killing me. I need a milkshake. Are you in? My shout."

Kurt checked his phone. "Sure, Seb won't be home for another hour. We have time."

"C'mon then," I took Kurt's hand and we ran across the street to the diner. We thanked the lady exiting who kindly held the door open for us and I scanned the place for an empty table.  
"In the corner," I pointed.

I let go of Kurt's hand and we sat down. A skinny blonde waitress in a short green uniform popped her gum as she sat menus in front of us. "Specials are on the board sweetheart," she pointed to a blackboard on the opposite wall. "We're all outta the tuna melt. 'Pop'"

"Thanks," I cringed at the sound.

"I'll be back 'Pop' to take ya order," she left.

"I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did." Kurt grinned 

I recognised the Cell Block Tango lyrics instantly and added  
"So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots..."

"...into his head." We laughed in unison.

"I love Chicago. Catherine Zeta Jones is incredible in it," Kurt smiled. "I haven't seen it in so long. Seb likes action movies."

"He'd watch Chicago with you," I assured Kurt. "Fuck, he'd swallow razor blades for you if you asked. You know he's been in love with you since junior year right?"

Kurt nodded shyly. "I wished I'd known I could have saved myself a lot of heartache."

"Ya wanna 'pop' order?" the waitress interrupted.

"A vanilla malt please and a..." I started.

"Diet coke," Kurt added.

She wrote it down. "Anyfing ta eat?"

"No thanks," I replied forcing a smile. 

She smiled as she walked away.

"You didn't answer me before about you and Nick. What's going on?" Kurt looked concerned. "You two are perfect together."

"I don't know," I sighed. "We've been together since freshman year of high school and I love him so much. We're just in a bit of a rut. I think he's bored with me."

"Jeffry Sterling," Kurt spoke firmly, "Nicky adores you. Have you talked to him about it?"

"Not really," I sighed. "I want to but I'm scared. Last night I reached for him in bed and he rolled over."

Kurt tried to hide his cringe as the waitress sat down our drinks. "That's not good. Is there something else going on with him? Where is he today?"

"He's studying at the library. He has a paper due," I replied quietly sipping my milkshake.

"It's probably just school stress then," Kurt smiled encouragingly squeezing my hand. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"You don't think there's another guy then?" I asked cautiously. 

"No," Kurt replied bluntly. "Nick would never... You don't need to worry."

"Thank you," I kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "I do trust Nick implicitly but it's nice to be reminded."

Kurt stroked my hand soothingly with his thumb. "We are both very lucky. We have amazing partners."

"Yes," I smiled weakly. "We really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering if you guys are all still into this story and if I should be beginning to wind it down or if you want to see it continue a bit longer? No point writing if no one is reading lol.


	43. Love, Louis Vuitton and LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian comfort Jeff when he turns up crying in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV.

"How was your day baby?" Seb pulled me close kissing me softly as I dropped my shopping bags on the coffee table and collapsed beside him on the sofa. "I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

"Aww, sweetie. I missed you too," I snuggled into him glancing briefly at the TV where he was watching Gotham. "Jeff and I had fun. We spent lots of money."

"How is he? I haven't heard from him today."

"I'm not sure. He and Nick are having problems," I frowned 

"Should I call him? What happened?" Seb looked concerned. 

"I think they're okay. Maybe shoot him a text and remind him we love him," I suggested. "Nicky too. He's a bit stressed out with school and stuff. He's shutting Jeff out."

"He does that sometimes. They'll work through it," he nuzzled into me. "So what did you buy?"

"A blue shirt and some black boots. Jeffie got some jeans...so hot. If they don't open Nick's eyes nothing will."

"You think Jeff's hot?" Seb smirked.

"No where near as hot as you Gorgeous," I grinned kissing him. 

"Good answer," he laughed. "I talked to your dad today. He called me son. It made my day."

"You have my dad wrapped around your little finger," I giggled. "I don't know how you did it. He never likes my boyfriends much. He even gives Puck a hard time."

"It's cause I'm so charming," Seb suggested smugly. 

"It's because you take such good care of me, because you love me and because you make me so happy," I smiled adoringly at him.

"You make me happy too," he kissed my nose. "Maybe we should see if Jeff and Nick want to hang out tomorrow night. Maybe they just need to have some fun together. You can invite Otto and Spencer too if you want."

"Sounds fun. I'm not sure Elliott and Spencer are a thing," I mused. "I'll ask them though."

"Oh they're totally a thing! Elliott is really into him."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Otto told me," Sebastian looked amused. 

"He told you and not me? Since when do you talk to El?" I looked at him confused.

"I talk to Otto like you talk to Jeff," he laughed at my confusion.

"So first my dad, then Finn and now Elliott?" I grinned. "Sebastian Smythe are you sneaking into my world?"

"I hope so," he kissed a trail along my jawline. "Especially if it guarantees entry into these super tight pants of yours."

"I'm sure something can be arranged but I was thinking we should wait until we get our test results tomorrow."

"Are you worried Hun?" Seb asked me curiously. 

"Maybe, a little," I sighed. "My broken heart made some bad choices before you turned up at my hospital bedside."

"You're gonna be fine baby," he hugged me a little closer. 

"If I've given you something I'll never forgive myself," I gazed at him sadly, my eyes filled with guilt.

"I won't be thrilled either," Sebastian admitted glumly. "I was there too though I could have used protection. I've always been safe in the past. I'd waited so long to be with you that I just got carried away. It was pretty stupid."

"That night was so perfect. You are so perfect. I love you Sebastian Smythe." I stroked his cheek and kissed him. His lips were so soft and tasted a little like the beer he was sipping. I'd never get tired of kissing them.

He kissed me back. "I love you too Kurt Hummel."

K<3S

12:26am From Jeff: Are you guys still awake? Can I come over? 

I nudged Sebastian awake. "Your phone just went off Hun. It's kinda late. It might be important."

"Ugh!!" Seb whined. "Baby, unless you want sex or someone is dying don't wake me in the middle of the night."

"Seb, your phone!" I nudged him again as mine chimed. 

12:31am. From Jeff: Can I come over? 

"Can Jeff come over?" I checked.

"Whatever," Sebastian groaned still mostly asleep "Wait..what?"

"Jeff wants to come over," I repeated.

"Now?" Seb sighed. "That can't be good. Yes.. Tell him yes."

12:35am From Kurt: of course Jeffie. See you soon. 

12:36am From Jeff: Thanks..on my way.

I nudged Seb again. "Jeff's on his way. You need to put some clothes on." 

"Fuck, really?" he complained. "Jeff's seen me naked before."

"Fine," I snapped at him. "So if Elliott wants to come and hang out while I'm undressed you're okay with that?"

He suddenly sat up looking at me curiously. "Does he do that?"

"You're an idiot," I sighed in frustration. "Of course he doesn't do that."

"He better not,"Sebastian frowned. "I'll kick his ass."

"Put some clothes on Jacky Chan," I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah okay," he whinged getting out of bed. "This monogamy thing is..."

"You better be about to say amazing..incredible..delightful.. Sebastian," I warned, tossing him my fiercest bitch glare as I pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

"Of course baby," he smirked repeating my words "Amazing, incredible, delightful."

I frowned. "Don't mock me. We don't have to be monogamous if it offends you."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at me looking more than a little hurt."You want to hook up with other people?Where's this coming from?"

"Stop!" I exhaled loudly. "You're being crazy."

"Hmm," he grunted throwing on a t-shirt and shorts. "Happy now?"

"Yes I'm ecstatic," I bit back sarcastically. 

"No need to be bitchy," he frowned.

"So now I'm bitchy? Trust me sweetheart you've never seen me be bitchy," I hissed.

"Is it as sexy as this?" He smirked. "You're so fucking hot right now."

"I don't like you," I tried to hide my smile unable to stay annoyed at him when he was being so impossibly cute.

"Don't say that," he replied seriously looking hurt again. "The first time you ever said that to me you broke my heart."

"You were trying to steal my hobbit boyfriend Sebastian and as I recall you said way worse things to me in response," I reminded him.

"I was in love with you. I was crushed," he responded. "I acted in self defence. I didn't mean a word of it except I really did want the Nationals trophy."

"I did end up with a Lima bean apron," I informed him. "It all seems so unimportant now."

"You're right, it does," he shrugged.

"Can I come in?" Jeff knocked at our bedroom door startling me. I still wasn't used to him having an access card. At least he didn't abuse it. He never showed up unannounced.

"Sure," I called back turning on my bedside lamp. As he entered the room I could immediately see he'd been crying. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears. 

"Aww Jeffie, what happened?" Seb sighed scooting closer to me and patting the edge of our bed gesturing for Jeff to sit down.

Jeff looked to me, silently asking for my permission. Grateful for the gesture I nodded my approval. "Climb in Hun," I smiled sadly.

"Nick and I had a huge fight," he mumbled as he slid into bed beside Seb. "He said he needs a break. He's dropping out of school and going to stay with Hunter in LA. He has it all planned. He just ambushed me."

Seb hugged Jeff as he started to cry. "Shh," Seb cooed. "It will be ok. You guys are always ok."

"It's not ok!" Jeff raised his voice a little, startling me again. "He's leaving me Sebastian. He's the love of my life and I had to sit there tonight and watch him pack tiny remnants of our lives together into my Louis Vuitton suitcases. It ripped my heart out."

"Where is he now?" I asked softly as Seb softly stroked Jeff's hair.

"He walked out, said he was hungry," Jeff muttered between sobs.

I handed him a handful of tissues. "Do you want me or Seb to talk to him?"

"I don't know," Jeff sighed. "I don't even know how long he plans to go to LA for. Am I that bad that he needs to cross the country to get away from me?"

"He won't be gone long. He'll miss you,"Seb tried to reassure him. "It might be good for you. You can spread your wings. Party it up, sleep around."

"Fuck," Jeff cried harder. "I don't want to sleep around. Do you think that's what Nicky wants to do?"

"No," Seb and I replied in unison making Jeff smile a little through his tears. "He loves you," I added. I was totally confused about the whole situation. They were engaged. Why was Nick being so insane?

"Maybe Hunter knows what's going on," I suggested. "Seb you should call him in the morning." 

"I will, though I would be surprised if Nick doesn't show up here before morning begging for forgiveness." Seb smiled supportively at Jeff. 

"I hope so," Jeffie sighed. "I really hope so."

Sadly though Nick didn't come looking for Jeff. He didn't call or text and didn't answer when any of us tried to call or text him. 

"You need to go home and talk to him again," I could see Seb becoming impatient with Jeff's moping after Hunter had been unable to shed any light on the situation. "Once he's in LA it will be too late."

"Yeah," Jeff sighed sadly. "Too late."

"We have to get to the clinic. We're going to be late," I reminded Sebastian as I gripped Jeff's shoulders from behind and directed him towards the elevator. "Time to go."

Sebastian threw back the last mouthful of his coffee, put his mug in the sink and followed behind us. Once in the elevator, he seemed to notice my apprehension and he took my hand giving it a supportive squeeze. I felt myself calm a little. It amazed me how even the smallest gesture from my boyfriend made everything better. 

"Do you two fuck in here?" Jeff asked bluntly.

"Umm, No," Seb replied as I shook my head. "We probably should though. It would be hot."

I frowned pointing up at the security cameras. "I'm pretty sure building security doesn't want to see that."

Seb laughed. "You might be right."

"They'd love it," Jeff grinned. "You two are a beautiful couple."

"We kinda are," Seb agreed smiling lovingly at me as we stepped into the foyer.

Seymour greeted us warmly and opened the door for us. We hugged Jeff goodbye on the pavement. He headed back to his challenging fiancé and we took a nerve wracking taxi trip back to the doctor for our test results.


	44. And the boyfriend of the year award goes to Sebastian Smythe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian supports Kurt as he gets some upsetting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> Please don't hate me for this.

"Chlamydia?" I mumbled cringing as we left the clinic. "Eww, I feel disgusting."

Seb took my hand, kissing the back of it sweetly. "It's not so bad beautiful. I don't love you any less," He smiled so supportively at me that my heart melted. "At least we know now and it's just a single dose of azithromycin and you'll be good as new in a week."

I scoffed sadly. "I feel so trashy and dirty."

"Stop it! That's my boyfriend you're talking about and he's neither trashy nor dirty," he brushed my hair back from my face tenderly and kissed my forehead. "You're sexy and beautiful."

"And diseased," I added.

"It could happen to anyone Kurt. The doctor said it's really common in people our age," he explained so calmly. "We just need to be safe and responsible for a while so I don't catch it and reinfect you. It's okay."

"You can't possibly still be interested in having sex with me now," I looked at him horrified. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "Seriously? I'm always interested in having sex with you, like that's all I'd do if I had the choice. You're the love of my life Kurt. You have nothing to apologise for."

"I love you Sebastian," I began to tear up overwhelmed by how incredibly sweet and accepting my boyfriend was being.

"Don't cry Gorgeous," he squeezed my hand as he gazed lovingly into my eyes. "Let's go get a coffee." 

"I have to tell Elliott," I sighed feeling humiliated. "He'll have to be tested and the others. I don't know how to contact some of them. This is so embarrassing. I'm not this guy."

"You're my guy and you're amazing," he smiled sadly at me as we walked hand in hand to the coffee shop.

I tried to smile back as I opened the door for him but failed miserably. "I'll order baby, if you want to grab us a table."

I nodded in acknowledgement and found us a table near the back. I sat down and took out my phone.

From Kurt: Hi El, I'm mortified. I have Chlamydia. You may need to be tested.

All I wanted to do was curl up and cry. I felt like the whore of Babylon but as I gazed over at Sebastian I felt so incredibly lucky to have such an amazingly supportive man sharing my life. He was truly a keeper. I decided right there I was never letting him go.

From Elliott: aww honey, are you ok? It's easily treated. Thanks for letting me know but I was tested a month ago. I'm clean. 

I sighed in relief at least the two people I cared about most weren't infected. I obviously couldn't say the same for every guy on my list.

From Kurt: That's such a relief. I feel so gross.

From Elliott: You're still hot Kurtilicious. How is Preppy handling it? What did the hobbit say?

From Kurt: OMG!! Do I need to tell Blaine? I want to die.

I sat my phone on the table then and buried my face in my hands. Just when I thought this situation couldn't get any worse, it just had. It had been so long since I'd been with Blaine. Surely he didn't need to be told but then again he was the only person aside from Sebastian that I'd been unsafe with and he had been unfaithful. There was a distinct possibly this had come from him. 

From Elliott: Sorry babe. Is there anything I can do?

I replied with "No. thank you. xxx" as  
Sebastian joined me at the table. He protectively squeezed my shoulder as he sat down. "I got you a slice of lemon cheesecake. I thought it might comfort you."

I looked up and smiled softly at the most thoughtful man alive. "Thank you."

"Who ya texting?" He asked curiously sipping his drink.

"Just El," I supplied quietly. "He's clean but he thinks I need to tell Blaine."

"No, you don't," Sebastian snapped. "You don't owe him anything."

"I may have got it from him," I mumbled. "What if I had it this entire time?"

"Stop stressing Gorgeous. You've been treated. It will be gone in no time. Eat your cheesecake, drink your coffee and breathe," he stroked my forearm gently.

I took a deep breathe. "You're right."

"Yes usually," he chuckled. "Are you going to share that cheesecake?"

"I wasn't planning on it," I smiled feeding him a fork full. 

"It's good," he grinned. "I should have got myself a piece too."

"You'll know for next time," I offered him more. "I hope Jeffie's day is going better than mine."

"Doubtful," Seb replied sadly. "He texted while I was in the coffee line. Seems he called Nick some other guys name while they were fucking last week and that's what Nick's really pissed about."

"Ouch," I grimaced. "Poor Nicky. I don't blame him. That would be a deal breaker for me too. Whose name?"

Sebastian broke eye contact and shrugged. "Umm..I'm not exactly sure."

I frowned. I could tell he was lying. "It was yours wasn't it?" I prompted trying not to look upset. It wasn't Sebastian's fault after all.

He looked down at the table and nodded.

I sighed. "You didn't have to hide it from me, unless there is something to hide. You and Jeff are..."

"Just friends," he answered quickly and firmly.

"He's not sleeping in our bed ever again," I replied possessively. 

"Nothing is going on with Jeff and I," He reassured me looking a little offended. "I love you Kurt. I have always loved you."

"I know," I took his hand. "I'm just not feeling so great about myself right now. I don't need some other guy pursuing my boyfriend."

"He's not pursuing me," Seb ran his thumb over my fingers affectionately. "Even if he was, I'm not interested. You must know that, no matter how bruised your self esteem is right now."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm just being silly. Can we go home?" 

"Sure, we can do anything you want," Seb stood up from the table.

"I think I want to talk to my dad," I bit my lip fighting back tears again.

"Of course baby," Seb spoke kindly. "You should call him, though he'll be here in the morning."

I looked at Sebastian gratefully as we exited the coffee shop. "Where did you come from and how did I get so lucky?"

"I came from Paris," Seb grinned speaking in an awful fake French accent. "And I'm the lucky one."

I laughed softly at his terrible impression as we climbed into a taxi. He gave the driver our address and then snuggled me close in the back seat. In that moment I had never felt more cherished.

K<3S 

"Dad, it's me Kurt," 

"I know Kiddo, aside from the fact that you're the only person on the planet that calls me dad, I do have caller ID," he teased. "What's up?"

"I just miss you," I replied emotionally.

"Aww Kurt, I miss you too but we'll be seeing each other tomorrow. Is everything ok? You and Sebastian aren't having problems, are you?"

"He's perfect Dad," I smiled into the phone.

"No one's perfect son," Dad replied. "He seems like a great kid though. I can tell he makes you happy."

"He really does," I agreed before blurting, "Dad I caught Chlamydia."

"Oh!" Dad hissed. "From Sebastian? It's treatable right?"

"No, not from Sebastian," I frowned at the implication. "He doesn't have it. I've taken antibiotics. I'll be fine. I just feel so tainted."

"You're still the same person Kurt. Don't beat yourself up. It's just like any other illness. You wouldn't be beating yourself up if you caught a cold from another guy, this shouldn't be any different," he spoke sincerely.

"I hadn't thought about it like that," I admitted.

"It's not the end of the world Kurt but if you and Sebastian..well you know..make sure you be safe. If you love him, protect him," Dad wisely advised.

"I love him so much Dad. He's been so understanding about it," I proudly sang Sebastian's praises.

"I'm glad kid. If you're okay I really need to go. I don't know what Sam is doing upstairs but I just heard one hell of a crash," he laughed apprehensively.

I laughed a little too imagining Sam's antics. "Thanks for the chat Dad. I love you. Tell Carol I love her too and say hi to Sam."

"I love you too Kiddo. Take care. Say hi to Seb and I'll see you in the morning," he finished.

"Bye Dad," I ended the call feeling a little better.

I listened out for Sebastian and still hearing him moving around downstairs I decided it was time to make a second call. I took a deep breath as I dialled.

To my relief Xander answered on the third ring. "Hey Kurt," he spoke cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I replied nervously. I wasn't about to tell him I had Chlamydia.

"That's great," he answered. "How's Bastian? Are you looking forward to your birthday?"

"He's amazing," I smiled. "I am looking forward to it. My dad arrives in New York tomorrow. I haven't seen him since I was in the hospital."

"That's been a while now. How's everything going with Laurence?" Xander asked with interest.

"He's very helpful. We're making a lot of progress." I answered with gratitude.

"I thought you'd like him. He's good at his job and a great friend. I don't talk to him nearly enough. Speaking of friends tell Sebastian I ran into Trent at the supermarket yesterday. They were in the Warblers together," he explained.

"I know Trent. How is he?" I felt obliged to ask.

"He's good. He's just visiting home for a week. I'm hoping you boys will do the same soon," he chuckled.

"We hope to when Seb's semester ends," I assured him. 

"Adalyn and I would love that. She's dying to meet you."

"I'm excited to meet her too," I replied honestly. I took a deep breath "But first I have something I really want to ask you."


	45. A full house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets a surprise when guests start to arrive for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," Seb pulled me close and kissed me. "Time to get up Angel. We need to get to the airport to pick up Burt and Carol."

"Ugh, Leave me alone Seb. I'm tired." I yawned gently pushing him away. "You kept me awake half the night."

"I didn't hear you complaining. You had fun," he kissed me again.

I kissed him back grinning. I noticed he was already showered and fully dressed. He looked so beautiful in the morning light. His gorgeous emerald eyes sparkled and the highlights in his hair glistened in the sun that shone through our window. 

"You're so beautiful Boyfriend." I gazed at him with adoration. "Dad could just get a taxi here. That would give us time to.."

"Can't babe. We're out of condoms. We used the last 6 last night."

I sighed. "I'll get more today. Can you remind me?"

"Believe me. I won't forget," he smirked.  
"Let's go get your dad. You must be excited to see him."

"You're forgetting one minor detail Mr Smythe, We don't exactly have a car," I reminded him as I reluctantly dragged myself from our bed. "I don't feel like getting a cab all the way to the airport just to turn around and come home again."

"Trust me," he grinned cheekily. "After you're showered and dressed come downstairs I have an early birthday surprise for you."

I took my time showering, savouring the warmth of the water as it streamed over my tired muscles. Sebastian had been particularly athletic and enthusiastic last night. I assumed it was in order to prove to me that he still found me desirable even with chlamydia. 

I was so ashamed of contracting a sexually transmitted infection. Contacting my random hook ups yesterday afternoon although the responsible thing to do had been totally demoralising. I had managed to find most of them with the help of google and as I expected my news wasn't met with warmth. I hadn't told Blaine yet. I couldn't decide what I wanted to do about that. After his and Sebastian's recent Facebook altercation I didn't really trust my ex not to take it public.

If someone had told me a year ago that I would be going through this with Sebastian Smythe as the rock by my side, I'd have never believed them but honestly right now I didn't know how I would be getting through all this without Sebby. I was so grateful to him. It didn't seem to matter what happened he always stood firm beside me. 

He had this special gift of making me feel so good about myself even when I was at rock bottom. Last night he'd known exactly what I needed. He'd been a passionate and attentive lover and despite my aches and pains this morning he was right, I definitely had no complaints.

I got out of the shower and dressed casually, wearing my new shirt and boots with a pair of indigo skinny jeans. I needed coffee. I headed downstairs. I felt a little agitated when I heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. It was only 8am. Surely Jeff wasn't here already. As much I loved him I wasn't sure how I felt about him calling his fiancé my boyfriends name during sex. I wasn't ready to deal with him yet on top of my health issue.

I braced myself and put on fake smile as I entered the kitchen then squealed with excitement when I saw who our guest was "Noah!! Oh my!!"  
I laughed, jumping for joy straight into Noah Puckerman's arms. "How? What are you doing here?" 

"I heard its your birthday. I had to be here to take you out for your last illegal drink," he beamed squeezing me tightly. "Plus I brought Lola."

"You drove Lola all the way from Ohio?" I looked to Sebastian for confirmation as I pulled out of Noah's embrace. I did keep a tight hold of his hand though worried he might disappear if I wasn't touching him.

"He did," Seb confirmed smiling widely. I was green with envy. I loved that car.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" I slapped Sebastian's arm playfully.

"I don't think he quite gets the concept of a surprise," Puck addressed Seb chuckling.

I scrunched up my nose and hugged Noah again. "I'm so pleased that you are here."

He smiled. "Me too Kurtie. Fancy place you guys have here. You seem really happy."

"Thank you. I am," I smiled fondly at Sebastian. 

"Oh geeze, look at the heart eyes between you two. It's nauseating." Puck teased. "Does that mean I won't be getting my Kurtie cuddles?"

Seb narrowed his eyes at Puck. "Mine!" He spoke firmly as I giggled.

"I have plenty of cuddles to go around," I assured my boyfriend. "Plus only you get the special ones."

He grinned pouring me a coffee. "Drink up. We have to leave soon and Lola is waiting in the basement."

I added milk to my coffee and sat on a stool beside Noah to drink it. "How long are you in town for? Where are you staying?"

"I'm just here until Sunday. Your man here offered me your sofa. I hope that's ok." Noah sounded unsure.

"Of course, it's okay. We have plenty of room. I can't believe you're really here," I squeezed his thigh, smiling enthusiastically.

"If you're ready we can drop you at Finn's on our way to the LaGuardia," Seb suggested to Puck.

"Noooo!" I whined. "He just got here." 

"Relax," Noah laughed. "I'm just dropping over a present for the baby while you're at the airport. I can't bear Rach for too long."

"She hates me," Sebastian smirked.

"I wouldn't worry. She's insane," Puck rolled his eyes.

We all laughed as I rinsed my coffee mug in the sink. I hugged Seb close from behind and kissed his neck softly. "Let's go gorgeous."

He leaned into the kiss, sighing contentedly. "Lead the way."

K<3S 

I had to admit it was amazing travelling through New York City in Seb's Porsche with the top down. Even though he'd driven across states in her, I could still sense Noah's reluctance to get out of the car when we got to Finn and Rachel's place.

"See you in a couple of hours," Noah hugged me goodbye on the pavement. 

"Say hi to my brother and his crazy wife for me," I laughed climbing back in the car. "They're in apartment 4F."

"Thanks," he waved as we drove off.

"I can't believe you invited Noah for my birthday. You're so full of surprises. It was such an incredible gesture. Thank you Sebby," I smiled gratefully resting my hand on his thigh.

"If you really wanna thank me you need to move your hand a little higher," he smirked. 

"Tonight, I promise," I grinned lightly brushing my hand over the bulge in his jeans.

He raised an eyebrow at me as we stopped at the traffic lights "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Are you never satisfied?" I laughed.

"Not when I have your sexy ass in my bed every night."

"So it's just my ass you like huh?" I joked.

"No," he turned looking at me seriously as the lights turned green. "I love all of you, from the top of your head to the tips of toes, inside and out."

"Aww honey, you're so sappy," I chewed at my bottom lip.

"I guess you just don't feel the same way," he mumbled sadly.

"Are you serious? Of course I do Sebastian," I spoke sincerely. "You blow me away." 

"Thank you."

K<3S

An hour later I was wrapped in my Dad's comforting bear hug. He patted my back soundly as Sebastian greeted Carol with a kiss to the cheek.

"It's great to see you kiddo," he muttered into my shoulder. 

"You too Dad," I smiled through pending tears. "You look great. You've obviously been sticking to your diet. I'm proud of you."

Carol smiled reaching for me. "I've been keeping him on his toes." 

I hugged her as Dad and Seb shook hands then we headed to the luggage carousel, Sebastian and I hand in hand.

"Did you know Noah's staying too Dad?"I asked as Seb helped with their small suitcase.

"Fantastic," Burt rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Sebastian here will be able keep him in line. I always thought he was too handsy with you."

"Can't be worse than Elliott," Sebastian muttered.

"Will I finally get to meet the infamous Elliott," Dad asked grinning. "He seems like quite a character."

"He's great," I agreed.

"Yeah awesome," Seb added without enthusiasm 

"I thought you liked El," I frowned lightly as we all squeezed into the car.

"I do /now/. He just took a little getting used to."

"That sounds ominous," Dad laughed.

"He has a heart of gold. Your going to like him." I assured dad.

"I'm sure we will sweetheart," Carol cooed. "How are Finn and Rachel? Rachel send me a photo of the beautiful crib you bought them."

"I think she appreciated the blankets she got from Blaine more,"I sighed. "She just won't accept that Seb and I are together and happy."

"Rachel holds childish grudges and the pregnancy hormones have made her a little unpredictable," Carol explained. "Don't worry about her."

"I have to admit she kinda rattles me," Seb piped in as he parked the car in the basement.

I laughed as I climbed out of the car. "I didn't think any one could rattle the notorious Sebastian Smythe."

He poked his tongue out at me humorously and I blew him a kiss in response.

"I'll be back soon," he kissed me softly."I'll just go and pick up Puckerman. Is there anything else you need at the store?"

"Cheesecake maybe? and some cranberry juice please honey," I hugged him. "Drive carefully."

"I will baby," he gave me a small squeeze "I love you."

"I love you too," I waved walking to the basement elevator.

"They are so cute," I overheard Carol whisper to dad as we stepped inside. 

"Hmm," he grunted smiling.


	46. Kurtsexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets in trouble from Nick when he reacts stupidly to Kurt and Noah's affectionate friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

"Are you having fun?" Puck yelled over the music as I dropped onto his lap.

"Yes babe," I giggled already slightly tipsy.

He grinned as I snuggled into him. "Can I buy you another drink?" 

I nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yes please. Will you join me for a few shots?"

"It would be my honour," he laughed, nudging me off his knee and going to the bar. 

I remained seated on the sofa near the back of the club and watched as he ordered our drinks flirting with the bar maid. I couldn't help grinning to myself. 

"For you, sweetheart," he smirked placing a tray of 6 sambuca shots onto the low table in front of me. "It tastes like licorice."

"Thanks," We both reached down for a glass. Puck counted down from 3 and then we threw them back laughing.

"You're adorable Kurtie," Puck sat down pulling me onto his lap again. 

"He is, isn't he?" Sebastian appeared beside us. "Don't you get too smashed. We have lunch with your family tomorrow."

"Sorry Dad," I mocked him receiving a pointed glare for my trouble.

"Are you going to come and dance with me?" He asked.

"No," Puck replied on my behalf holding me tightly around the waist and earning his own glare from my boyfriend. "You get him all the time. Tonight is my turn, plus it's almost midnight and I promised to buy my Kurticans his last illegal drink."

Sebastian huffed and walked off obviously unimpressed but seemingly unwilling to argue with Noah. Noah winked at me and reached passing me a second shot. "Are you ready," he checked. "It's 11:58pm."

I giggled and nodded, taking a moment to get comfortable in his lap as I took the drink and counted down. "3, 2, 1," and down it went. I hissed a little at the burn in my throat.

"Happy Birthday Kurtie!!!" Noah screamed at me slapping a big wet kiss to my lips. I pulled back a little shocked but then hugged him tight. 

"Thank you Noah," I laughed "OMG!! I'm 21." 

"Like me," he laughed. Nick and Jeff joined us then from the dance floor, helping themselves to the last two shots on the tray. They seemed a little awkward around each other but I could see they were trying probably mostly for my benefit. 

I squeezed Nick's arm as he sat down beside us, rather than with Jeff. "We need to talk," I suggested so only he could hear.

"I'd like that," he agreed smiling sadly. 

"We love you Nicky," I reminded him. "We need you to stay."

"I'm trying," he sighed finally throwing back the shot of sambuca. "Woah!"

"Strong aren't they are?" I laughed.

"Like me," Noah piped in flexing his bicep.

Nick watched with admiration reaching up to give Noah's flexed muscle a squeeze. "Damn!" he exclaimed receiving a jealous glance from Jeff. "Someone definitely works out."

Loving all the attention Noah puffed out his chest proudly. "Occasionally," he smirked.

Elliott checked his watch and kissed my cheek. "Happy Birthday Kurtilicious," he whispered against my ear before sitting down beside Jeff. "Where's Preppy?"

I shrugged. 

"Grinding on that twink over there," Spencer pointed after sitting down a round of drinks on the table and taking a seat on the arm of the sofa beside El. 

I turned to look laughing assuming Spencer was kidding but he wasn't.  
"What the fuck?" Noah muttered. 

I watched. "They're only dancing," I muttered trying to hide my jealousy.

"No," Nick frowned, getting up. "That's not right." He stormed over to Sebastian grabbed him by the ear and dragged him over to where we were sitting. He pushed him roughly into the seat next to Puck and I. "Behave yourself!" He snapped.

I was touched by his gesture as I tried not to laugh at his assertiveness. Sebastian looked kind of put out then guilty as he made eye contact with me. 

"Get into the drinks," Spencer gestured at the table in an attempt to relieve the awkwardness. 

"Maybe, one last one," I reached one each for Noah and I, completely ignoring Seb for now. 

We all raised our glasses. "To Kurtilicious, the world's bestest best friend," Elliott beamed. "Happy 21st Darling," he winked.

"Thank you sweetie," I smiled as everyone but Sebastian clicked their glasses together responding with "Happy birthday Kurt!"

Spencer yawned as we finished our drinks. "I don't want to be rude but I'm kinda beat."

Elliott squeezed Spencer's thigh as he stood up. "I've have fun but that sounds like my cue to leave," he smiled at me. 

I got up and hugged him tight. "Thank you for coming. I love you Elliott Gilbert," I kissed his cheek. "I'm busy tomorrow or today or whatever with family stuff but can we have coffee on Sunday. I miss you."

He nodded. "I miss you too. That would be great."

Nick and Jeff stood as I shook Spencer's hand. 

"Are you two leaving as well?" I asked. 

Nick nodded as Jeff gave me a small squeeze. "We'll see you soon though," he promised as he took Jeff's hand.

I smiled watching them leave, neither bothering to say goodbye to Sebastian. I prayed they would be get over their hurdle quickly so that we could put all the awkwardness behind us.

"Are you two ready to go?" I looked between my friend and my slightly disgraced boyfriend.

"I need to pee," Noah stood and headed for the bathroom as I took the seat beside Seb.

"Aren't you going to go with him?" Seb snapped at me.

"I think he can manage on his own," I bit back. "I assume he's been toilet trained for a while now."

Sebastian huffed.

"What's wrong?" I sighed in frustration.

"You've ignored me all night," he looked at me sadly.

"I was spending time with our friends that you invited," I frowned. "For my birthday."

"Yeah, I noticed," he grimaced.

"What does that mean?" 

"You couldn't even spare the time for one dance Kurt," he complained.

"You didn't seem to have any problem finding a dance partner Sebastian," I retorted sharply.

"So You and Puck can have your hand's all over each other but I can't dance with a guy?" He sneered. "I saw him kiss you."

"That guy was a stranger Sebastian and obviously into you. Noah is straight!" My voice rose in anger.

"Technically yes," Noah agreed rejoining us. "Though I'd say just like every guy that knows you I'm decidedly Kurtsexual. You are kinda irresistible." 

"Perfect!" Sebastian replied sarcastically.

"For fuck's sake Sebastian, he's kidding," I slapped Puck's chest frowning. "Stop trying to get me in trouble Noah Puckerman."

"Let's go," Noah grinned pulling us both up from the sofa. He stood between us and wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders as he walked us outside.

Dad and Carol were still up when we arrived home. "Happy Birthday kiddo," Dad smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"Thanks Dad. Yes I did."

"If you want to wait up for another 15 minutes you'll officially be 21. You were born at 1:18am."

"I know the story Dad," I rolled my eyes kicking off my shoes and sitting down. "You tell me every year."

Seb sat down too in the furtherest chair from me. Dad looked between us sensing the tension and frowned. "What happened?" He asked bluntly.

"Puck happened," Seb grunted.

"Seriously Sebastian? He's straight." I groaned in annoyance.

"Kurtsexual," Noah corrected smirking. He was enjoying teasing Seb way too much.

"Shut up Noah!" Dad and I scolded him in unison.

"Hurtful," Noah pouted.

I looked over at Sebastian and smiled sadly. He gazed at me with a similar expression and reached out his hand. I got up and approached him taking his hand in mine. He pulled me gently into his lap and kissed my hair. 

"Happy birthday my beautiful," he whispered against my ear so only I could hear. His breath on my skin made me tingle. "I love you Kurtie. I'm sorry."

"Me too," I nestled into him closely before stretching back to kiss him softly. 

Dad smiled. He nodded throwing me a knowing glance and I knew he was recalling the conversation he and I had had earlier while Seb was picking up Noah from Finn's.

I grinned back at him thankfully. 

"1:18am." Dad exclaimed. "My boy is now a man."

I looked around the room at the people surrounding me, My Dad, Carol, my friend Noah and lastly my gorgeous boyfriend Sebastian and I felt so lucky and so blessed to have these people sharing my life. "I love you all." I teared up a little as I got up and hugged each of them.

"Bed time for me," Carol declared emotionally. "It's been a long day."

We all mumbled our agreement and said good night. Carol, Dad and Seb all headed upstairs as I got Noah pillows and blankets from the laundry cupboard. 

"You need to stop teasing Sebastian like that," I warned my friend.

"Who says I'm teasing?" Noah laughed. "Wouldn't you like to make out with me a little?"

"Eww, no. Not really." I scrunched up my face in mock disgust.

"Gee thanks," Noah pretended to pouted. "What's the Warbler got that I don't?"

"My heart," I smiled softly.

"Too cute," Noah grinned. "I can't compete with that. I'll apologise to him in the morning."

"Thanks Noah. Sleep tight." I hugged him before taking the stairs to the bedroom.

I got undressed, turned off the light and got into bed beside my boyfriend.

He snuggled back against me so I spooned him close. "I'm sorry about Noah," I mumbled into his hair. "Sometimes I forget how things must look to you. You need to know that no matter who I'm hugging you're the one I love."

"I do know that," he sighed. "I know it shouldn't threaten me how affectionate your friends are with you."

"What Jeff did to Nick bothers me," I replied honestly. "I don't like Jeff thinking of you in that way.

"Jeff doesn't want me Kurt," Seb reassured me.

"I do," I kissed the side of his neck. "I hope they'll be okay."

"They're off to a good start," I could hear the hint of a smile in my boyfriend's voice. "They left hand in hand."

"They are a such cute couple."

"We're cuter!" Seb chuckled softly.

"Indeed we are," I giggled. "I love you Sebastian."


	47. Something old, Something new and Something Surprising.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt receives a some birthday gifts and a huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV. (Because it was mentioned to me that lately only Kurt had been given a voice)
> 
> There is a section in the centre of this chapter that becomes a little emotional. I'll admit I did shed a tear or two as I wrote.

"Just open it," I demanded impatiently as I watched Kurt carefully try to preserve the gift wrapping on his birthday present. 

"Have patience sweetheart," he grinned. 

"Ugh," I groaned tearing at the paper myself.

"Sebby!" he whined scowling at me.

"Open it Gorgeous," I grinned back.

He finally removed the wrapping and gasped as a black Giorgio Armani box was revealed.

"What did you do?" He smiled wide.

"Open it!" I repeated for the third time laughing.

He lifted the lid beaming as he removed the clothing from the box. "Sebastian an Armani tuxedo? Seriously? It's too much. These cost almost four thousand dollars."

"You're going to look as sexy as fuck in it," I moaned softly, picturing him in my head. "I want you to wear it today."

"It's incredible," he kissed me hard. "You spoil me." 

"Do you like the shirt?" I asked. "The fabric is so soft."

"It's beautiful," Kurt gushed hugging me tight. "You're beautiful. Thank you so much Seb."

"My pleasure," I squeezed him. "I love you baby. Happy Birthday."

"Carol said breakfast is ready," Puck called through our bedroom door.

"Thanks, you can come in Puck," I yelled back.

He opened the door peaking his head around cautiously. "Good morning, Ooh Kurt, what did you get?" He grinned noticing the discarded gift wrap.

Kurt held up the tuxedo jacket smiling. "It's Armani."

"Fancy!" Puck raised his eyes brows as he sat on the edge of our bed beside Kurt. "Is a birthday cuddle allowed?"

Kurt nodded, smiling and launched himself into Noah's arms. Noah held him tight. "Happy Birthday Kurticans," he laughed. "We better go down for breakfast. Carol's cooking smells amazing."

"She's a great cook," I agreed getting up from our bed "Her pancakes are awesome."

"I haven't had Carol's pancakes since Burt banned me from sleeping over," Puck complained finally letting my boyfriend go.

"Burt's a pussycat," I laughed. "Why would he ban you?"

"A pussycat?" Puck chuckled. "Burt is a hard ass. He didn't appreciate finding me cuddled up in bed with his 16 year old son."

"It wasn't the cuddles that bothered him," Kurt corrected Puck. "It was that you were only in your underwear."

I frowned. "It was summer," Puck defended himself. "Your room was almost 200 degrees."

Kurt rolled his eyes laughing. "Sure, Let's go with that."

Puck nudged Kurt playfully as they got up from the bed. "Breakfast time! I'm starving." 

I followed them down stairs smiling.

"This is for you," Puck handed Kurt a box as we crossed the living room. 

"Aww Thank you Hun," he smiled.

"It's whisky. The good kind," he provided before Kurt could open it.

"Great," Kurt grinned. 

"This looks amazing," I complimented Carol appreciatively as I entered the kitchen.

"Pancakes, French toast and bacon," she smiled warmly. "I hope you don't mind I made myself at home."

"I never mind someone cooking me breakfast," I grinned.

She turned looking at Kurt. "Happy Birthday sweetheart. Sit down. Breakfast is ready."

I poured Kurt and I a coffee and sat down beside him. "Where's Dad?" Kurt asked. 

"Showering," Carol smiled placing the food on the table.

"He's not going to be eating this is he? I bought fruit salad for him. I know he kind of likes that," Kurt fussed pouring syrup over his pancakes. 

Carol smiled fondly at Kurt as we all began to eat. 

"So good," Puck moaned practically stuffing an entire pancake in his mouth.

"Eww Noah, manners," Kurt laughed watching him. 

Puck shrugged.

"Happy 21st Birthday Kiddo," Burt smiled as he entered the kitchen placing a small wrapped box in front of Kurt.

Kurt finished chewing his food and swallowed before standing to hug Burt. "Thank you Dad," he smiled as Burt gave him a big fatherly hug. 

Burt grinned at me as he poured himself a coffee then sat down watching Kurt expectantly as he opened the gift. 

"Oh Dad!" Kurt began to tear up as he opened the box.

"Your mother always planned for you to have it," A tear ran down Burt's cheek too. Carol squeezed her husband's shoulder supportively as she watched on.

"It was my grandad's," Kurt whispered emotionally showing me a stunning vintage Rolex watch in its original box.

I smiled sadly at him. "It's amazing Babe."

"I set it to New York time for you," Burt added. Kurt looked totally overwhelmed as he removed it from the box and put it on. "Thank you Dad," he mumbled wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. 

"You're welcome son," Burt smiled through his own tears. "I know your mother would be so proud of the man you are Kurt. She'd have been delighted to see you wear it."

Kurt turned to me crying. I cupped the back of his head and rested my forehead against his. "It's okay baby," I whispered. 

"I miss her," he whispered back softly. 

"Aww honey," I scooted my chair closer and pulled him into a full embrace, letting him cling to me as he cried softly. "Shh baby. I got you," I soothed.

"I love you," he mumbled so only I could hear and I murmured it back.

Puck sat silently watching. I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes too.

Eventually Kurt was able to compose himself, he returned to quietly eating his meal periodically gazing between his dad and his new watch.

I watched him closely. He'd told me about losing his mother not long after we'd got together. My heart broke for him. It seemed so unfair to me that Kurt had endured so much in his meagre 21 years on this planet. It made me feel so lucky to have lived the privileged life I had. 

"Are you joining us for lunch," Kurt asked Puck as I cleared the table. Of course I already knew the answer. Puck was staying here. He was going to help Jeff and Nick and Elliott and Spencer get everything ready for tonight while Burt, Carol and I kept Kurt distracted for the day.

"Na, I think I'll pass on the stuffy restaurant," he scrunched his face up. "Finn wants me to hang and play xbox. We can do something tonight though. Is that cool?"

Kurt looked a little disappointed but nodded in agreement. "Rachel wanted to catch a movie tonight, maybe we can do that," he suggested.

"Sure," Puck shrugged giving nothing away.

I loaded the dishwasher, grinning to myself. Kurt had no idea about the party. He was going to be so surprised. I just hoped everything would go to plan. My biggest concern was Blaine Anderson. I would never forgive him if he did anything to ruin my man's special night.

K<3S

It's 8:30pm when Tobias pulled the stretch limousine up outside our building. We'd spent an amazingly leisurely day in The Hamptons where I'd treated my beloved Kurt and his parents to a delicious gourmet seafood lunch and of course Kurt's favourite dessert, cheese cake. The drive was long but as I intended it filled the day. 

Otto had kept in touch with me regularly throughout, keeping me informed of how all the preparations were progressing. Everything had gone to plan and just 10 minutes ago he had informed me that everyone was ready and waiting. 

Tobias opened the back door of the car letting Burt and Carol out. I pulled the door shut behind them and pulled Kurt into my lap. He giggled as I captured his lips in a soft, slow kiss. "I've been wanting to do that all day," I panted against his lips deciding that this was the best possible way to distract him while his parents got upstairs for the surprise.

As I looked at Kurt now, I had to admit I'd been right. He looked absolutely delectable in his new tux. I'd been struggling all day to keep my touches family friendly in front of his parents and now I only had to hold on for just a few more hours.

"We should take this upstairs," I suggested before things got too heated. "Tobias will be wanting to go home."

"Of course," Kurt pouted climbing off me and straightening himself up. 

I smiled, took a deep breath and opened the car door. "Here goes nothing," I thought to myself suddenly feeling super nervous as I helped Kurt out of the car and lead him inside the building.

I gave Seymour a discreet nod as we passed, which he knew meant he should call upstairs to let them know we were on our way. I'd left nothing to chance. 

I reached for Kurt as we entered the elevator holding him from behind, nibbling his neck softly to keep myself calm. The apartment was silent and the living room light was on when we got out. 

"What an amazing day. I'm going to grab a bottle of water," Kurt smiled, "Do you want one?"

"In a minute Hun," I took his hand and lead him towards the stairs. "Come upstairs. I have something else I want to give you first."

He grinned at me as we climbed the stairs hand in hand "If it's your penis, it's incredible but you gave it to me twice already this morning," he joked loud enough for everyone he didn't know was on the terrace to hear. 

I blushed and he squealed "Fuck," in a combination of shock and embarrassment as the terrace lights suddenly came on and all his family and friends yelled "SURPRISE!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a bit I have planned for Kurt's birthday party so it will span multiple chapters. 
> 
> I have guests visiting me from interstate at the moment so may be unable to update as regularly as usual but I'll do my best. :)
> 
> Also I had a brief chat with Curt Mega on Twitter tonight about his fav TV show The leftovers so right now I'm overflowing with Nick Duval feels. <33 I haven't started it yet but don't be surprised if the next chapter is written from his point of view :))


	48. All of me loves All of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian declares his love for Kurt with a song and Kurt pays homage to all the special men who have shaped his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV. 
> 
> As you know I'm not really one for sprouting song lyrics. I find it boring to read and uninteresting to write but this song that Annette91 kindly suggested was too beautiful to skip over. Take the time to read through the lyrics. I think they sum up my Kurtbastian perfectly.
> 
> Oh by the way Annette91 this chapter is for you Hun. I hope you like it xxx
> 
> Also Omg!! Over 200 kudos now. Thank you each and every one of you for loving Kurtbastian as much as I do. You are all amazing...thank you xxx

"Oh my God!" Kurt hugged me laughing. 

"Totally not my penis," I whispered chuckling against his ear. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart."

He rolled his eyes, kissed me softly and said thank you before we had masks and flutes of champagne thrust at us and he was swept away into a crowd of faceless well wishers.

I took a moment to step back and take it all in. Everything looked amazing. The ice sculpture I'd ordered of Kurt sat in the foreground and was a stunning likeness. The champagne fountain glistened under the mass of fairy lights and the Hors D'oeuvres that the impeccably dressed waiters were serving looked incredible. Everything was perfect.

I was sipping my champagne when Otto approached. "Twice huh?" He teased laughing. "Good for you, I don't think I've ever heard Kurt say the word penis before."

I laughed. "Do you think everyone heard?"

"Definitely," Elliott chuckled. "The short one over there definitely wasn't impressed," he pointed discreetly at Blaine who stood off to the side with Sam, Rachel and a few others I vaguely recognised from a few years back at McKinley High.

"Just keep an eye on him," I warned Otto.

"Oh don't worry," Elliott raised an eyebrow. "Nick already read him the riot act. I thought it was going to come to blows. Your dad had to step in."

I knew dad was going to be here but I hadn't picked him out of the crowd yet. "I guess I should mingle a little," I smiled. "I need to find Mother and introduce her to Kurt."

Elliott nodded. "Sure, is the music okay?"

"They aren't bad," I referred to the unknown band up on the stage. "Is she here yet?"

"She arrived just before you did." Elliott grinned. "She's in your bedroom getting ready."

"Thank you," I grinned appreciatively. "He's gonna freak."

Elliott laughed. "You're welcome. Anything for Kurt."

"How long have I got?" I checked my watch.

"About half an hour. Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Excited mostly," I grinned. "I haven't sung for an audience in a while."

"You'll be great," Otto assured me as I wandered into the crowd in search of my mother. 

I found her exactly where I expected with dad, Carol and Burt near the bar, she had her hand rested on Kurt's forearm and they were having a friendly highly animated conversation apparently about me. 

"Speak of the devil," Kurt laughed as I approached wrapping an arm around his waist. "Your mother was just telling me about your first driving lesson."

"Great," I mused as I recalled the incident that had the car spinning in circles completely out of control. "We all somehow survived."

He laughed and I jumped as a large hand that wasn't Kurt's squeezed my ass. 

"Have you missed me?" A deep voice muttered against my ear.

I grinned and turned to hug Hunter Clarington. "Not one bit!" I laughed. 

"I see you finally got your guy," he smirked looking at Kurt. "It took you long enough. Great party by the way. Who are the caterers? The food is awesome."

"You'll have to check with Jeff," I suggested. "He organised the food."

I held Kurt's hand and chatted with Hunter and various other ex-warblers who gathered until it was time to take the stage. I had kind of prepared a speech in my head for the night but as I stood up there looking down at the love of my life and everyone else who loved him my mind went blank. 

"My name is Sebastian Smythe," I smiled. "I'd like to take the opportunity to welcome you all to my home tonight for the very special occasion of my beautiful boyfriend's 21st Birthday." The crowd clapped as I gestured to Kurt. 

"As I'm sure most of you know Kurt and I met in high school and I fell instantly in love with him and his sass. I lived for our banter. Kurt Hummel has the world's most incredibly sexy bitch glare. It drove me wild back then and still does today though thankfully I don't see it too often." I chuckled as did the crowd. 

"Unfortunately back in those days the love of my life wasn't particularly fond of me. I know I only had myself to blame but I have to admit it that didn't make the pain any less when he turned to me at the infamous Lima Bean one day and snapped "I don't like you." I retaliated at the time with hateful words of my own but as Jeff and Nick will probably delight in telling you I was shattered. It still hurts a little when I recall it. 

Thankfully though that's in the distant past and I stand here before you tonight still deeply in love with one Kurt Hummel and finally loved in returned." The audience awwed.

"Kurt. Sweetheart. You are the most beautiful, incredible, surprising and inspiring man that I have ever met. I love you so much and I'm so proud that you're mine. So everyone please raise your glasses. Kurt, baby this is for you. Happy 21st Sweetheart."

I paused wiping a tear from my cheek as Kurt smiled widely at me. "I love you," he mouthed and blew me a kiss as Nick, Jeff, Elliott and Spencer joined me on stage and we began to sing.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."

The rest of the people dissolved around us and I locked eyes with Kurt as Jeff and Nick continued.

"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine"

I noticed him giggle as I took over again with "You're crazy and I'm out of my mind," before launching into the chorus. 

"'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh"

I gestured then for Kurt to join me on stage. He shook his head adamantly finally giving in when Burt whispered something in his ear and gave him a small nudge forward. I turned to him and took his hand as I sang the second verse. 

"How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you"

Kurt and I became lost in each other after that and although I'm sure I finished the song flawlessly (if the cheers and whistles of our guests were any indication) I have no recollection of anything but Kurt's smile and the sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Speech, speech, speech," The chant began. 

Kurt laughed and stepped forward to the microphone, clearing his throat as our friends left the stage.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here this evening on this auspicious occasion. It's great to see some old familiar friends who I haven't heard from in a while," he looked over at the group of Lima losers gathered together. 

"I've been so lucky," he continued. "In my 21 years I've known some amazing men, who've loved me and helped shape me into a man who I'm now proud to be." He paused and gestured to Burt.

"I'd like to thank my Dad, Burt Hummel. He and I have been through so much together. For a while there all we had was each other but his strength and love got us through. Dad you are the best. I love you." Burt smiled nodding.

"I'd like to thank my brother Finn. Our friendship got off to a rocky start, but I love you big guy." 

"Woo! I love you too little bro," Finn shouted back.

"Oh and you too Noah, my crazy brother from another mother," Kurt grinned at Noah who merely smirked in return.

"Mr Shue, Will? if he's here. I haven't spotted him yet."

"I'm here," Will laughed stepping forward slightly.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you for getting me through high school with still a semblance of my sanity. I honestly don't know how I would have survived without you and Glee club."

"Thank you Kurt," he smiled fondly.

"Oh and then there's Elliott Gilbert. What can I say about my bestest bestie? Elliott, you sweetheart are an amazing friend. Even while fighting your own devastating battles you got me over some huge hurdles, including the heart break of my broken engagement." I smirked a little as I noticed Kurt frown pointedly at Blaine. He mouthed "What is he doing here?" discretely to me and I grimaced before he turned back to Elliott and continued.

"El, I love you. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Thank you for /always/ being here for me. I'm so thankful for you."

Elliott hugged Spencer close as he smiled teary eyed at my boyfriend. "I love you too darling," he chuckled as Trina smiled warmly beside him.

"Hmm," Kurt paused thoughtfully with a huge smirk on his face and winked at me. "I have a feeling I've forgotten someone."

I poked my tongue out at him playfully, knowing it was my turn, and we both laughed along with everyone else. 

"Ahh Sebastian Smythe," he sighed happily, taking my hand and gazing lovingly into my eyes. "My sweet Sebastian. You my dear precious man bring colour to world and love to my heart. You are my sunshine on my darkest days," he smiled fondly at me taking my breath away.

"You swooped into my world or actually my hospital room," he laughed softly, "a few months ago and swept me off my feet with that adorable smirk of yours and your flawless charm. I know I tell you everyday Sebby but I never meant it more than I do right now, I love you."

"I love you too baby," I hugged him close and we kissed softly as Kurt's guest's whistled and cat called.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used was John Legend's All of me. I hope you agreed it's beautiful. <3 if you don't know it I suggest you take a listen on YouTube.


	49. And the surprises just keep coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be Kurt's surprise party but Sebastian and even Blanderson get surprises of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV.
> 
> I'm sitting here nervously hoping I've done this chapter justice.

Kurt paused. His expression unsure and a little nervous as his eyes scanned searchingly through our guests. It made me feel a little uneasy. I watched curiously as he made eye contact with Jeff apparently looking for some kind of reassurance. Jeffie nodded at him grinning widely and giving him two thumbs up. I began to sense something was up. Jeff seemed to know something that I didn't. I now had severe butterflies. My stomach was in knots and I wasn't quite sure why.

Kurt nodded back at Jeffie and his smile widened. I adored that smile so much. It never failed to melt me and make everything feel right with the world. It was impossible to resist smiling back as he returned his attention to me and grasped both my hands in his, to continue his speech. 

"I know Sebastian that you and I weren't close for such a long time. I'm so very sorry that I told you I didn't like you back in high school. I was young and bitter and I foolishly thought I was in love," his beautiful blue eyes were full of remorse as they gazed warmly into mine. 

"It's okay," I reassured him. 

"I know now after being with you for just a few months that I had no idea what love was before. You've taught me that it's acceptance and support without judgement. It's honesty. It's heat and passion."

"Yeah it is!" Puck piped in making the room rupture into laughter. 

"Not bad for someone that smells like Craigslist," I mumbled so only Kurt could hear. He chuckled softly and kissed the back of my hand. 

"You and I have all that Sebastian and so much more. Somehow I feel like I've known you and loved you forever. Never in my life have I experienced or even witnessed a love like ours. It's pure and true. You love me so openly without shame, expectation or demand. You accept all my flaws and mistakes so gracefully and for that I love you so much, endlessly and unconditionally. You told me once I was your world. I hope you know you are mine too. I cherish what we have and I never want to lose it."

He was looking at me with total adoration now. His eyes were so warm and soft and filled with love. I could feel myself drowning in them as he squeezed my hand. 

I watched totally mesmerised, his expression faltering a little, he looked nervous as he took a ring box from his inside jacket pocket and got down on one knee, opening it and offering it forward to me. 

I stopped breathing and I think he did too. "No!" I heard Rachel and maybe Sam or Blaine gasp but I didn't care. This was our moment, mine and Kurt's and nothing especially not Satan's three musketeers was going to ruin it for us. I was ecstatically happy, on cloud nine or whatever was even better than that and I sensed I would be for the remainder of my natural life. I was getting the one thing I wanted most in the world and to make things even more magical, I wasn't the one proposing. Kurt was. Kurt Hummel loved me. Kurt Hummel wanted to marry me. I was beyond words or even reasonable coherent thought.

"That's why," he smiled lovingly, "I want to ask you here and now, in front of all our family and friends to make me the happiest man alive and become my husband. Please Sebastian Smythe, my one true love, will you marry me?"

I looked down at him overwhelmed. My eyes undoubtedly wide, my mouth agape and refusing to work as every emotion I had ever known seemed to fill me all at once. I was totally speechless and soon the silence became awkward.

"Fuck, Sebastian. Say yes," Jeff yelled prompting me out of my trance.

I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. They streamed down my cheeks as I nodded furiously. "Yes Kurt, of course yes. A million times yes. I want nothing more than to be your husband," I babbled. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Kurt stood laughing, crying, smiling and slid a ring on my finger. Getting a proper glimpse of it for the first time I looked down at it and laughed hysterically. It was a glistening white gold band with the word TAKEN embossed on it. It was so us. It was perfect.

"I love you fiancé. I'm so happy," I whispered gripping Kurt's ass and pulling him close. He closed the distance between our lips and we kissed deeply as our family and friends clapped and cheered.

"Fiancé?" He panted breathlessly when we eventually parted. "I love you and I totally love the sound of that."

With our arms around each other and the world's biggest smiles on both our faces, we stepped down from the stage then to be mobbed with hugs, kisses and congratulations from everyone except for a small group of three who stood back openly glaring at us.

"Finally! About fucking time! I'm so excited for you both," Jeff screamed at us, throwing himself into my arms as a very tipsy Finn lifted Kurt off the ground in a very over zealous bear hug. 

I heard Kurt squeal beside me as Finn spun him around. "Congrats little bro," he laughed. "You're engaged!"  
He turned to Puckerman laughing. "Kurt is fucking engaged. How awesome is that?"

"It's awesome," Puck agreed hugging and congratulating me. "Hurt him and I'll kill you then steal your Porsche," he warned me seriously.

"I love Kurt," was my only reply and that seemed to be enough to appease him.

"Finnigan Hudson put you brother down," Burt chuckled, hugging Kurt as soon as he was returned to his feet. "Congratulations to you both," he pulled me into his embrace with Kurt. "I know you two are going to be so happy!"

"Until Sebastard tries to blind him," Rachel snapped.

"By God," Finn turned on her harshly, "Don't you dare! I don't care how pregnant you are, just shut the fuck up for once!"

Rachel glared at him mortified. "Congratulations Kurt," she muttered insincerely before storming off back to her posse. 

Kurt shrugged after her as Finn picked up a glass of champagne that the waiters were now distributing and lifted it defiantly in Rachel's direction. "To Kurt and Sebastian," he cheered. "To Kurt and Sebastian," the masses echoed. "To Kurtbastian," Jeff mumbled against my ear, grinning almost as ecstatically as Kurt and I were. 

We all turned as Otto cleared his throat into the microphone. 

"Good evening friends of Kurt and Sebastian," he began, "Im Elliott, and I have to say I'm deeply offended," he joked. 

"I don't know what kind of person proposes to the man he so obviously loves without talking to his best friend first but regardless Kurtilicious," he winked at me, smirking as I scowled at the name, "as your future best man i need to tell you how pleased I am for you and your Preppy. May you share a lifetime of love and happiness together."

Kurt blew Elliott a kiss. "Thank you Hun," he laughed.

"Tonight has certainly been one of surprises but I think we could all handle one more. My sister Trina, the adorable cupcake that she is has organised some incredible entertainment for you all tonight especially with our Kurtie in mind. So please ladies and gentleman put your hands together for none other than the reputed queen of pop, Madonna!"

Everyone screamed and charged the stage as Madonna stepped forward from the shadows. "Happy Birthday Kurt," she smiled "and congratulations on your engagement. I hope you and Sebastian will be forever in love."

Kurt was a hot mess as she pulled him up on stage and began to sing 'Cherish" just to him. Tonight was turning out to be the best night ever. It was Kurt's 21st birthday. We were engaged and my new fiancé was on stage dancing with none other than Madonna. I couldn't wait to see all the photos Nick had been taking. This night was beyond anything I could have imagined. My face was aching from smiling so widely.

I gazed over at satan's three musketeers and even they were having fun now. Sam and Blaine were dancing together beside Finn and Rachel. Jeff and Nick seemed to have made up too. They were swaying in each other's arms, making out as they always did. I was so relieved. I knew how crazy in love they were, even if sometimes they forgot.

Alone, while my fiancé partied it up with Madonna I took the opportunity to grab a drink from the bar. "I'll take a Long Island iced tea," I told the barman as I noticed someone join me.

"I'm available now you know," the male voice flirted. "You don't have to settle for him. I know you want me."

"I'd rather stick my cock in a blender Frodo," I glared snapping snidely at him. "I'm not settling for anything. You can only ever hope to be the incredible man that Kurt is."

He scoffed rudely. "I give you six months tops. You'll never make it to the altar," he taunted. "We all know you're not the marrying kind Smythe. You're a whore with a porn star fetish who fucked my brother. Did you honestly think I didn't know? and Kurt, well he's just an uptight prude. It will never work."

I was becoming really pissed off now. How dare this condescending midget prick come into our home and disrespect us like this. "Kurt's no prude," I sneered defensively through gritted teeth. "I suspect you're just a lousy fuck."

"He never complained. I treated him like a prince," Blaine retorted sharply. "Much better than he deserved."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled angrily, unable to believe what I was hearing. "You walked all over him in your hopeless attempt to make it to the top and then you cheated on him and broke his heart, not once but twice. You shouldn't even be here. You aren't worthy of even breathing the same as my fiancé."

He narrowed his eyes at me, calmly taking the time to choose his world's carefully as my temper flared close to breaking point. "It seems to me," he began thoughtfully, "that you have neglected to realise that are you are nothing more than Kurt's consolation prize, his second choice. He wanted me Sebastian and you only got your chance at all because I kicked his pathetic...lousy...sorry...ass to the curb."

That was all I could take. He could say whatever he liked about me. I didn't value his opinion enough to even give a fuck but there was no way I could tolerate anyone disrespecting my fiancé or talking about my Kurt like that, especially not this cheating, lying poor excuse for a man. Every person in this space who knew Kurt and Blaine knew exactly who had broken up with who. I didn't appreciate Blanderson's distorted version of events in the slightest.

I took multiple deep breaths trying to calm myself and control my temper but looking into his smug, smirky face just made me more furious. 

"You fucking bitch," I screamed at him and before I even realised what I was doing my clenched fist had smashed with full force into the asshole's face with a resounding crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch... He had it coming!!
> 
> The ring: https://www.etsy.com/au/listing/102716836/unique-mens-wedding-ring-taken-ring?ref=market


	50. Nothing's broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues while Sam takes Blaine to the ER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV. 
> 
> Warning for violence, just the first paragraph, nothing too graphic though (scrappy fighting)

Gripping his bleeding nose, a stunned Blaine stumbled backward, before regaining his footing and charging at me viciously with his full weight. His momentum sent us both sprawling to the ground. We rolled around the floor wrestling aggressively, getting in kicks and punches where we could. He could punch I would give the little prick that, though I did think the biting and hair pulling were a little uncalled for. He cried out as I head butted him in the face. It must have hurt like a bitch with his already potentially broken nose. I sincerely hoped it did and I told him so. 

"Okay Okay, that's enough," Hunter screamed as he and Jeff struggled to pull me, literally kicking and screaming off a whimpering Blaine. "This isn't the time or place for it," he added giving Blaine a discreet swift kick to the ribs himself. 

"Sebastian stop!"Jeff yelled at me as I continued to swing punches trying to get in one more as Otto and Sam helped Blaine up.

"Let me go!" I demanded angrily. "I going to kill the bastard." 

"Calm down Preppy!" Elliott pleaded raising an open palm in front of my face, before he and Sam dragged a bleeding and still riled up Blaine away.

"Get that slimy mother fucker out of my house. If I lay eyes on him again, he's dead," I screamed at Sam as Kurt jumped from the stage and ran towards me distressed. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and found my lip was bleeding. I couldn't have given a fuck. I knew Blanderson was worse off.

Jeff and Hunter let me go as Kurt reached me. "What the hell happened?" He anxiously yelled at me. "Jesus Seb you're bleeding."

"I just can't with him," I mumbled trying to calm myself down. He took my face in his hands and examined it closely as Nick brought over a chair for me to sit on.

"We are going to need ice," Kurt told Hunter as I sat down, "and something to clean up these cuts on his lip and cheek. There's a first aid kit in the kitchen." Hunter looked at him blankly clearly not even knowing where the kitchen was. "Downstairs," Kurt prompted his tone harsh. 

"Stop fussing baby. I'm fine."I assured Kurt as he knelt on the floor between my knees and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"You moron," Kurt slapped my chest, "What were you thinking?" He scowled at me, his concern and fear obvious. "You could have been really hurt!"

"By him?" I scoffed sarcastically as Jeff placed some ice against by cheek bone. "Not likely."

"Seb," Kurt sighed in frustration, gently wiping the blood from my lip with his thumb. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you like," I flirted, wincing in discomfort as I winked at him.

Kurt frowned at me

"Too soon?" I joked as Hunter returned with the first aid kit.

"A little," he smiled as he began ever so tenderly attending to my minor wounds.

"Sam's taken Blaine in a taxi to the ER," Elliott provided as he returned and looked me over. "I think you broke his nose, you bad ass bitch," Elliott chuckled making me smirk. 

"Oww,"I whined flinching a little. 

"Serves you right, You're a Neanderthal" Rachel snapped looking on. "I hope he presses charges."

"Who?" Carol asked unaware of the altercation as she approached the bar to top up her Chardonnay. 

"Blaine," Kurt grimaced gesturing towards my face.

"Oww sweetheart. did Blaine do that?" She turned to her husband frowning "Burt?" 

Burt and Dad came over to assess the damage. "Where is the little bastard?" Burt instantly angered.

"Sam has taken to the hospital," Kurt explained about Blaine's nose.

"You need to control your temper better than that," Dad glared at me concerned.

"No," I quipped defiantly. "I won't tolerate anyone disrespecting my fiancé or I in our own home. He can go fuck himself..sorry Burt." I added 

"Don't apologise Son," Burt smiled fondly. "I'm as fed up with him as you are. I knew it was a bad idea letting him come tonight. The kid is trouble."

"Are you ok my darling boy?" My mother asked protectively as Kurt finished applying the small dressing to my cheek.

I nodded. "I'll live. It's not a big deal. Let's just keep this party going huh?" I was grateful that most of our guests were so preoccupied with Madonna that they haven't noticed our little scuffle going on behind them.

"You need to keep ice on your mouth for a while baby," Kurt was still fussing. I was surprised he wasn't pissed at me but he seemed more concerned and protective than anything. 

"I need a drink," Hunter laughed as our parents returned to the corner. I loved seeing how well they were getting along. "This has all been too much excitement for me."

"Count me in," Jeff grinned and Nick agreed hugging his fiancé from behind. 

"I just want to dance with my fiancé," I complained smiling fondly at Kurt. "Though while you're there on your knees babe you could...you know," I wiggled my eyebrows at him. 

He shook his head smirking. "Tempting baby, but no."

He leaned up and softly kissed my tender lip before getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "If you're ok, I believe my best friend owes me a dance," he turned to Elliott and took his hand. "I promise I'll return him to you in one piece," he winked at Spencer. 

People parted like the Red Sea as Kurt and Otto took the dance floor and I tried not to mind when Elliott gripped Kurt's ass and pulled him close. I really really tried.

"You okay with that?" Nick asked, pulling up a chair beside me as we watched. 

"I guess," I nodded playing with the new ring on my finger. 

"I'm not sure I am," Spencer cut in frowning as Jeff gave Nick his drink and sat in his lap. "Are they always like that?" He asked watching them slide the lengths of their bodies against each other.

"Why do you think I call him Otto?" I laughed as Spencer looked confused "It's because around Kurt he has more hands than Otto Octavius."

"It used to worse," Jeff supplied. "They have toned it down...a lot."

Spencer shrugged. "Kurt's engaged now. I shouldn't worry."

"How's it feel buddy?" Hunter chipped in taking a seat and sipping his bourbon.

"Incredible," I smiled pressing the ice a little tighter to my lip. "Look at him he's perfect."

Hunter grinned introducing himself to Spencer with a offered hand. "Hunter Clarington, former Dalton Academy Warbler, not even remotely bi curious. Great to meet you."

Spencer looked amused as he shook Hunter's hand. "Spencer Porter, Former member of New Directions and Gay. Likewise."

Hunter nodded his approval as he turned to me. "Are there any straight girls here? Do I have any shot at getting laid tonight?"

"Elliott's sister is cute," Spencer grinned pointing to Trina who was dancing alone beside Kurt and Elliott,"and she's newly single."

"The ex was an ass. You're almost half decent. You might have a chance," I teased.

"Okay!" Hunter smirked "See you later gentleman."

I laughed. "Good luck."

Spencer looked over at Elliott longingly and got up from his seat. "I think it's my turn now."

I watched grinning as he cut in on Kurt and Elliott. He was certainly a braver man than I. 

Kurt returned to me gently removing the ice from my split lip and nodding his approval. "How's it feel?" He asked softly.

"Numb," I sighed.

He nodded grimacing. "Thank you."

I looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For being you, for this incredible party, for agreeing to marry me and for defending my honour. I can only imagine what he said to provoke you," Kurt sighed. "It's kinda hot that you fought for me."

"You liked that huh?" I chuckled as he nodded.

"I like everything about you," he smiled cupping my cheek and running his thumb over the fresh dressing.

"I'm pretty fond of you too," I smiled warmly at him.

"You two make me sick," Puck joined us with his arm slung around the shoulder of a pretty petite blonde.

"Congrats guys," she smiled, "and happy birthday Kurt," She pulled away from Puck for a moment to give Kurt a brief hug."

"Thanks Quinn," he smiled.

"Get your hands off my best gay, white girl," a large black girl boomed as she approached.

"Cedes!" Kurt smiled as he was dragged into a crushing bear hug. 

"You've got so fancy," she laughed. "Look at you, this place and Madonna? Wow Kurt. I remember when we sang her songs in Glee Club."

"It's all him," Kurt referred to me smiling fondly.

"You better show me that ring Warbler," she grinned at me.

I raised my hand to her and Kurt grimaced as he noticed my grazed knuckles. She eyed the ring critically then smiled at Kurt.

"You're not taking any chances, I see." 

"The world needs to know he's mine," Kurt spoke possessively.

"I don't think there's any question of that," she laughed as we gazed fondly at each other.

"Nauseating," Puck cut in again pouting. "I barely even get any cuddles any more."

"Aww, poor baby," Quinn mocked him making Jeff and Nick chuckle. "I guess I'll have to cuddle you."

"Not on our bed," Kurt replied too quickly. We all laughed as Puck's phone chimed.

He read the message with a solemn face. "It's just Sam," he shrugged. "Nothing's broken."

"Pity!" I quipped. 

Kurt ran his hand through my hair. "Let it go Gorgeous," he suggested. "I learned long ago that that douchebag really isn't worth it."

"You're right," I agreed.

"Always!" Kurt laughed. "Tonight is our night and I think it's about time my boy...fiancé," he corrected himself, "took me for a spin around the dance floor."

He took my hand and I lead him onto the dance floor. We melted into one another's arms, holding each other close and he rested his chin on my shoulder as we swayed slowly to the music.

"She's amazing," he whispered against my ear. "I love this song." He referred to one of Madonna's latest tracks 'Living For Love.'

"I love you," I tenderly kissed his neck.

"I love you too," he moaned softly as his hands drifted down to grip my ass.


	51. I don't want to wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the party and Kurt and Seb deal with their left over house guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV.

I was woken early the next morning by the cleaning crew on the terrace. Still sleepy, I groaned softly in protest of the noise and nestled back cosily into the warm body behind me feeling a prominent erection poking against my ass.

"Good morning Fiancé," I smiled lazily.

"Good morning Hun. I didn't realise you were awake yet," Sebastian replied from the bathroom.

Wtf? I pulled away quickly from the body snuggled behind me, frowning as I turned and came nose to nose with a highly amused Hunter Clarington. 

"Good morning sweetheart," he smirked rutting softly against my thigh. 

"Not in this life time or any other," I narrowed my eyes and shook my head at him grinning. "Put that thing away or at least point it away from me."

"Are you hitting on my fiancé Clarington?" Sebastian poked his head out of the bathroom laughing as he brushed his teeth.

"It was worth a try," Hunter chuckled. "Kurt's boyfriend's sister wouldn't put out last night. She only let me touch her boobs."

I laughed. "Good for her! She obviously has good taste. She probably feels as violated right now as I do."

"I don't think so," Hunter grinned. "We are going out tonight. You lovebirds should come." 

"Sounds fun," I nodded "What do you think Seb?"

"I think I've been engaged almost 12 hours and I haven't had fiancé sex yet. Remind me again Hunter why you're in our bed."

"Cause Kurt's parents are in the library, Kurt's boyfriend and his boyfriend were violating the desk in your office and Puck and that blonde chick were fucking on the sofa down stairs. Where else was I supposed to go?"

Seb looked very distressed as he came out of the bathroom and pulled a t-shirt from his drawer, putting it on "My desk? Really?" He looked and sounded appalled.

I laughed. "That's a huge step for Elliott. Be proud of him."

"Elliott?" Hunter pondered. "Is that your boyfriend's name?"

"Yes asshat," Sebastian snapped at Hunter. "Kurt's /best/friend's name is Elliott."

"He's hung," Hunter whistled looking impressed. "You should have seen the size of that thing. Kurtie, if you've ever been with that guy you've seriously downsized with this one." He gestured towards Sebastian.

"Fuck off," Sebastian glared unamused.

"What?" Hunter laughed. "I'm only kidding. You and him were just friends right Kurt?"

"Not exactly," I replied quietly.

"Oh Fuck! Okaaaay..awkward," Hunter giggled nervously. "Sorry."

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm the one whose got the precious," he spoke in a mock Gollum voice and flashed his engagement ring at his friend. "Plus I have no doubt in my abilities to satisfy my man. You should hear him scream."

"Sebastian!" I blushed.

"Oh I like a screamer," Hunter smirked moving close again.

"Back off Romeo," I laughed pushing playfully on his chest. 

I watched as Sebastian put on a pair of shorts. "Do we have anything for breakfast?" he asked sceptically. "We might have to go out."

"There's a shit load of birthday cake down in the kitchen if you can find it amongst all the signed merch that Madonna left for Kurt," Hunter reminded him.

"It was good cake," I responded.

"Nick chose it," Sebastian provided pouting. 

I narrowed my eyes. "It's okay baby, aside from your altercation with Blaine. It was a perfect night. Why was he even here?"

"He came with Sam," Seb supplied licking his cut lip self consciously.

"Well at least he knows now you're not going to put up with his shit," Hunter replied. "Why did he say that pissed you off so badly?"

"It was all just bullshit and banter," Seb muttered. "I really don't want to talk about it. He's one of those assholes that takes your worst self doubts and turns them against you."

I looked at my fiancé's solemn face. "What did he say Seb?" I asked softly, getting out of bed and taking his hand.

"He called me your consolation prize," Seb whispered forlornly.

"Sebastian," I lifted his chin and looked into his eyes, "You know, fuck everyone knows including Blaine, if he could be honest with himself for just one moment, that that just isn't true. I never loved him the way I love you."

"I believe him dude," Hunter attempted to reassure Sebastian.

"Can we make this threesome an orgy?" Noah burst into the room in just his boxer briefs laughing and dissolving the tension.

"Not even remotely bi curious," Hunter reminded Puck making us all laugh.

"It's okay," Puck smirked. "Cause boy did this man get laaaaaaiiiiiiid last night? She went off like a fire cracker."

"Eww," Sebastian shuddered in disgust. "You are so paying to have our sofa replaced."

"Send the airforce the bill," Puck laughed flopping down on our bed beside Hunter.

"Is Quinn still here?" I asked curiously. I hadn't really had a chance to catch up with her last night. 

"Na," Puck shrugged. "I kicked her ass out after round 3. That sofa just isn't big enough for two."

"That's not entirely true," I eyed him with scepticism. "Seb and I have slept on there together. You're just a pig."

"Oink oink," he laughed. "The only people left are Elliott, Trina and that Spencer kid."

"Trina's still here?" Hunter's interest was peaked. 

"Yeah, She woke me up this morning making cof....," Puck replied but Hunter had jumped from the bed, pulled his suit pants on and was heading down the hall zipping them up before Puck could finish.

"I think my boy has a crush," Sebastian mocked. "I feel like a proud papa."

"Are you two gonna have kids?" Puck asked curiously. "I loved being a dad when I got to see Beth."

"We want three," we replied in unison. "We already have names picked out" I added.

"Rachel told me Finn wants to call their kid Drizzle." Puck rolled his eyes. "Can you imagine how many beatings that kid will get with the name Drizzle? Even I want to throw the poor little bastard into a dumpster."

"Well you've had plenty of practice," I mused.

Noah looked up at me guiltily "Sorry about that."

Sebastian frowned harshly at Puck. "Are you telling me you've thrown my fiancé into a dumpster?"

"Don't hurt me!" Puck backed away raising his hands in defence. "At the time he wasn't your fiancé dude. He was just a dweeby gay kid that dressed funny."

"You really are an ass," Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Noah in disapproval as he casually tossed me one of his shirts. "Please put something on before you go down stairs."

Noah slipped out of the room as I began to dress and Sebastian quietly locked the door behind him.

"Second thoughts," my fiancé smirked, reaching for me. "Take that off. We are finally alone."

Never one to miss an opportunity I smiled at him, pushing him down on our bed as we awkwardly kissed around his sore lip.

"You're gorgeous," I moaned lifting his shirt over his head then frowning as I noticed numerous light bruises and even a bite mark scattering his torso. "Either you've been cheating on me or that bitch bit you last night."

"He bit, pulled hair, pinched, punched, kicked, he was a scrappy fighter."

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with him. I never imagined he would turn so ugly." I leaned down placing soft kisses on my man's marked skin.

"I really don't want to talk about him when..." He arched his hips up grinding his hard cock against mine.

I closed my eyes, whimpering in pleasure and grinding back.

"Open your eyes Baby and look at me," he whispered seductively. "I need you to see how much I want you."

"Are you two coming down for breakfast?" Elliott interrupted, calling through the door as he tried the handle.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration as Seb sighed. "I hate our friends."

Seb chuckled softly. "Be right down Otto," he called back.

"Don't take too long. Puckerman and Hunter are making mimosas," he laughed. "You'll miss out."

I climbed off Sebastian reluctantly, placing one last small kiss to his lips before severing contact. "They'll be all gone tomorrow right?"

"Hunter is staying a while, now that Jeff and Nick have their shit together again." Seb explained as we both put our clothes back on.

"Can't Hunter stay at their place?" I complained.

"They don't have the room. They only live in a studio," he replied making me realise I'd never visited their apartment. "Would you like me to book us a room tonight at the Hilton?"

"Yes but no," I sighed. "It's my parents and Puck's last night in town. Let's just make sure Hunter has a bed tonight so I'm not woken up again by him molesting me."

Sebastian laughed. "Let's go eat."

Downstairs was surprisingly quiet. The TV was on. Elliott and Spencer were totally unaware that were snuggling on Puck's soiled sofa while Trina was in the kitchen happily serving up left over birthday cake. Hunter and Puck were as Elliott had mentioned making mimosas.

"Why is no one hungover?" Spencer asked. "What kinda party was that?"

"Good question," I speculated. "I guess I was too busy getting engaged and dancing to drink much. I don't know what your excuse is though."

He laughed only stopping when Sebastian glared at him. "You two are disgusting and owe me a new desk."

"There's no secrets in this house," Elliott grinned. "Your desk is fine. All the better for the experience."

Seb rolled his eyes, smiling at Trina as she passed us both cake. Seb sat down in the arm chair and I sat sideways in his lap to eat. "Has anyone seen Dad and Carol?" I asked puzzled. 

"They left early," Puck replied as he placed a tray of drinks on the coffee table. "There's a note on the fridge saying they were meeting Xander and Adalyn for breakfast."

Sebastian and I looked at each other surprised. 

"They'll have your wedding all planned by lunch time." Hunter laughed. "I can see it now. Something pretty in Central Park this spring."

"Spring is months away," Sebastian mused. "I was thinking Vegas next weekend."

I gasped in horror. "I've been dreaming about my wedding since I was 7. There's no way I'm having some tacky Vegas wedding officiated by a fake Elvis."

"7 Kurt?" Sebastian mocked me.

"Yes 7," I defended myself. "I put together a scrapbook and everything."

"He did," Puck confirmed. "I've seen it."

"Planning a big wedding takes so long," Sebastian complained. "I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't want to wait."

"I want it to be special...memorable. It doesn't have to be big or expensive," I assured him. "Just our families and our closest friends." 

"I'm more interested in the bachelor party," Puck smirked. 

"Yeah you're gonna love the gay oiled up strippers I'm ordering for Kurtie," Elliott laughed.

"No strippers," Seb snapped.

"What the fuck?" Hunter smirked. "You can't be serious Bas."

"Oh I'm serious," Sebastian frowned. "I'm not having some under dressed, over sexed, douchebag grinding on my man."

I rolled my eyes. "I love you too Fiancé," I grinned. I kind of enjoyed his possessiveness. It made me feel loved. I fed him a small bite of my cake that I couldn't finish and kissed the frosting from his lips. "You and I, Mr Smythe are going to be so happy together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're not quite sure why Seb isn't worried about Hunter 'poking' Kurt it's cause he knows and trusts him. Keep in mind he's just getting to know Elliott and Puck.


	52. Good friends and Go Karts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Seb and their friends go go-karting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

"I can't believe we got engaged last night and yet we are the only ones in our apartment that got absolutely no action last night." I complained to Kurt, pouting "I feel robbed."

"Stop your bitching," Trina laughed pulling out of her lip lock with Hunter. "At least you didn't sleep in the bath tub last night. It was cold in there."

Kurt laughed. "Aww honey. You should have come up and cuddled with us. Apparently our bed is open to anyone."

"Really?" Elliott giggled winking at Kurt.

"No," I glared at him.

"So it's just ok for your friends but not mine huh?" Kurt looked at me affronted. 

"Aren't they all /our/ friends now?" I asked cheekily. "Personally I'd prefer it be just us, alone, naked, sweating and.."

"Enough!" Hunter stopped me.

"No it's okay," Puck smirked. "Please continue."

"Pervert," Kurt smirked back at him. "Are you sure you're straight?"

"I have references and a daughter to proof it," he grinned.

"References?" I narrowed my eyes laughing as Puck nodded convincingly.

"Anyone know the time?" Hunter interrupted. "We're supposed to meet Jeff and Nick at Pole Position Raceway at 1pm."

"It's only 11am," Spencer chipped in yawning.

"It's barely 15 minutes away," Elliott added.

"Who wants first shower then?" Kurt asked pragmatically. 

"We've had ours," Elliott grinned sheepishly at Spencer.

"Oh Geeze, you defiled my downstairs shower too didn't you?" I cringed. "Is nothing sacred?"

"I'm done too," Trina cut in looking obviously uncomfortable with discussing her brother's sex life.

"If it'll save water, I can join you for yours Kurtie," Puck joked. "You know how serious I am about the saving the environment and all."

"I don't think that will be necessary Puckerman," I scowled harshly at Puck as everyone else laughed. 

"I'll go first," Hunter offered. "I'll just grab some fresh clothes." He headed upstairs to our room where he was keeping his luggage. 

"Make the bed while you're up there can you? I gave Esmerelda the day off."

"You have a housekeeper?" Puck shook his head in disbelief. 

"Duh," I replied. "I can't have my fiancé here breaking a nail cleaning our toilet plus it's my Grandpa's place and after seeing my bedroom at home back in high school, he insists."

"Oh the lifestyles of the rich and infamous," Puck laughed smugly.

K<3S

We were late but still had to wait for Jeff and Nick when we got to the go karting track.

"Sorry we're late," Nick apologised rolling his eyes as they raced though the door "My dear fiancé is a tiny bit under the weather from last night."

"Why is no one else hungover?" Jeff groaned raising his sunglasses a little and frowning at us from beneath them. 

"Cause we can handle our alcohol Jeffie," Hunter teased. "I did tell you about 2am to lay off the kamikazes."

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff grunted sipping his blue Gatorade. "I'm still gonna kick your ass today Princess Clarington."

"Bring it Sterling," Hunter challenged. "Loser buys the winner dinner."

"You're on," Jeff grinned.

"I want in on this action," Puck laughed. 

"You really don't," Hunter replied cockily. "Everyone of you is going down!"

"If Kurt and I could get a moments privacy, I'd happily go down," I quipped smirking.

Kurt winked at me as everyone including Hunter laughed. "TMI dude," he chuckled "but the bathroom's that way."

Kurt surprisingly glanced at the restroom door and arched an eyebrow at me. I thought back to the diner and realised it wouldn't be our first time in a public bathroom but shook my head. "Maybe later," I mumbled against his ear. "The first time I fuck my fiancé I want to hear him scream without the fear of getting arrested."

Kurt blushed slightly and held me close. "I love you Sebby," he smiled sincerely. He took my hand, playing absentmindedly with the ring on my finger. "Mine," I heard him mutter under his breath. 

"Are we gonna do this thing?" Elliott asked sarcastically "or are you two just going to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes all afternoon?"

"We can do a little of both," Kurt lightly furrowed his brow.

"Not if you wanna stay on the track," Elliott laughed.

"This is going to be too easy," Hunter boasted confidently as we waited for our turn.

"How fast do these babies go?" Spencer asked as he watched wide eyed.

"About 45mph," Hunter grinned, "but we can get you a kiddy's kart if you're frightened."

"Stop being a douchebag Hunt," Nick piped up as we began to select our helmets. "We all know you're a horrible driver. Nobody has forgotten the time you backed over Trent's foot in the Dalton parking lot."

"That was his fault," Hunter frowned. "The asshat shouldn't have been there."

"Yep keep telling yourself that," I taunted as stepped onto the raceway.

"Don't get mouthy Smythe," Hunter jeered. "We all know the story of your first driving lesson."

"I've improved since then," I scrunched up my nose at him as I put on my helmet. 

"My hair!" I heard my fiancé whimper as he put his on. It made me smile.

We all chose a Kart and lined up to race. It turned out to be more fun than expected especially after Hunter spun out on the second turn and had to spend the rest of the race trying to catch the rest of us.

Just like the bowling and sex Kurt turned out to be particularly good at go karting. I assumed it was the mechanic in him, whether that was true or not, he won 3 out of our 4 races only losing the final one by a few inches to Trina who was particularly proud of herself. 

"They gave me a dodgy kart," Hunter complained as he returned his helmet.

"You swapped karts twice Hunter," Jeff reminded him laughing. "You're a lousy driver and you owe my a burger."

"I'm not buying you shit!" Hunter pouted.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Hunter's shoulder. "Maybe next time I can give you a few pointers sweetheart," he teased condescendingly.

"Piss off Hummel," Hunter shrugged Kurt off sulking. 

"Poor wittle Hunter," Trina mocked "How did it feel to get your hot ass handed to you by a girl in that last race?"

"Burger!" Jeff piled on.

"You all suck!" An echo of laughter followed Hunter as he stormed off moodily to the bathroom.

"Any one up for a game of air hockey?" Kurt challenged as we approached the arcade.

I declined unable to take any further humiliation at the hand of my fiancé. No doubt he was awesome at air hockey too. 

"I'll play, but be gentle," Elliott pleaded. "I'm awful at it."

"I show no mercy!" Kurt taunted him as they raced to the table.

I laughed watching them. Kurt never failed to surprise me. I loved his playful yet competitive side. Who was I kidding? I loved everything about him. He was perfect.

"I need to buy Kurt a ring," I kicked Jeff's foot as I stood beside him at the claw machine. 

"I can take you where we chose yours," he suggested concentrating hard on trying to line up the claw with a large yellow minion that Nick claimed he so desperately needed.

"You helped Kurt buy the ring and you didn't even give me a hint?" I frowned. 

"We got it the day we went shopping. He wanted to surprise you. He wasn't even sure how he wanted to ask you," Jeff smiled. "The party was just a lucky coincidence."

I nodded looking down at my ring. "It was an incredible proposal."

Jeff nodded. "Very romantic and very brave especially in front of Blaine and all of us, though I'm sure that nobody thought for a second you'd say no."

"Even so, proposing is terrifying," Nick piped in. "I was a nervous wreck when I proposed to you."

"I remember," Jeff smiled fondly. "It was on our flight out here. I thought you were nervous about flying until I almost choked on the ring in my champagne."

We all chuckled softly. "Will you guys help me choose him a ring?" I asked in a low voice as Kurt approached triumphant from his game of air hockey.

They both nodded. "Just say when," Nick smiled, screaming happily as Jeff secured the minion on the 8th attempt and presented it to him.

"Aww, cute," Kurt grinned pecking my lips. "I won," he gestured towards the air hockey table as Hunter returned.

The competitive banter relentlessly continued as we all played in the arcade for the next hour. Hunter earned back his pride by kicking Jeff's butt at skee ball then Starwars pinball and was smiling happily with his arm around Trina's waist as we all exited the raceway.

"How about we grab some burgers at that diner Seb's always raving about?" Nick suggested smirking. "I've heard they have very clean bathroom facilities."

Kurt and I looked at each other horrified. "No!" We replied in unison as Kurt took my hand. 

"I think I feel more like pizza," he suggested blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. I'm in a hurry to post this before I head out shopping for a forgotten last minute birthday gift. I'll proofread later :))


	53. You have the right to remain silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine shows his true colours proving to Seb and Kurt that sometimes actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts with Seb POV changes to Kurt's midway.
> 
> Not even remotely Blaine or klaine friendly. Contains Excessive bad language.

"Do you think Otto minds his sister hooking up with Hunter?" I asked Kurt as Seymour quietly opened the front door to the apartment building for us and Puck. Jeff and Nick, Elliott and Spencer had all headed home to their respective places and Hunter and Trina had gone to see a movie on their date. We'd decided on a quiet night at home with our parents before they and Puck all left New York the following morning.

"He just wants her to be happy. Do you really have to call him that horrendous name?" Kurt asked frowning as we came face to face with two New York City Police Officers. 

"Are you Sebastian Smythe?" The taller officer addressed Puck formally.

Kurt turned even paler than usual, realising immediately why they were here looking for me and cursed Blaine under his breath. Noah shook his head. "Umm..sorry no," he replied almost fearfully. 

"I'm Sebastian," I stepped forward smiling politely, "how can I help you?" I felt moderately terrified and sick to my stomach but I didn't see any point in delaying the inevitable or being difficult. I knew enough about the law from Dad to know that wouldn't help anything.

"I'm afraid Mr Smythe," the shorter officer began, "that we are placing you under arrest for the third degree assault of a Mr Blaine Devon Anderson. We'll be needing you to accompany us downtown for questioning."

"No!" Kurt protested, on the verge of tears. "This is totally ludicrous. You can't be serious."

"It's okay baby," I reassured my fiancé as I tried to remain calm. "Just call Dad and get him to meet me at.."

"Central booking, 100 Centre Street" the first officer supplied as he pulled out his handcuffs and put them on me."You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He continued as Kurt glared at him. "You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand?" 

"Yes," I nodded in acknowledgment exhaling slowly. 

"Sebastian?" Kurt looked at me tearfully. "It's going to be okay. I love you."

"I love you too baby," I licked nervously at my split bottom lip.

"Don't drop the soap," Puck advised half heartedly as I was lead out of the building into a police car that I hadn't previously noticed.

"Fuck Blaine Anderson," I thought to myself.

Kurt's POV.

"That fucking mother fucking, son of a bitch, scum bag, fucking douchebag, asshole bitch!" I cursed as I watched my fiancé being forced into the back seat of the squad car. "Seriously hasn't that cock sucking midget prick bastard hurt me enough?"

Seymour looked on with concern and shock. "Perhaps we should call Mr Xander," he suggested quietly, appearing as worried as I was.

I nodded trying to control my rage as took my phone from my pocket. I'd had it on silent while we were go karting and now noticed multiple missed calls and numerous text messages from Finn.

3:21pm From Finn: I've called you 6 times. It's urgent. Call me back.

3:33pm From Finn: I'm not kidding Kurt. It's important

3:47pm From Finn: It's about the fight last night. Fuck bro, call me.

4:08pm From Finn: where the fuck are you? I've tried calling Seb but he's not answering either. Listen to your voice mail.

4:27pm From Finn: Look Kurt if you're pissed at me about Rachel. Get over it. Blaine is pressing charges. Please reply. 

4:41pm From Finn: This is serious Kurt. I'm freaking out here. I need to talk to you. 

"Fuck," I exclaimed feeling confused and overwhelmed. "What are we going to do? I love him and he's too pretty to go to jail."

"He'll be okay Kurtie," Noah reassured me solemnly. "His dad's an attorney isn't he? Come upstairs and we'll make some calls."

I numbly followed Noah into the elevator torn between anger and tears. I collapsed on the sofa once inside. "Would you mind calling Andy?" I asked quietly. There's something I need to do. 

"Sure," Noah agreed, catching my phone when I tossed it to him. "Are you ok?"

I shrugged and shook my head, gnawing at my bottom lip as I trembled. 

"Sorry, of course you're not," he sighed. "I'll make the calls. Do what you need to."

I thanked Noah with a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to the library. I dialled Blaine's number from the blocked landline and waited for him to answer.

"Hello," he spoke warily.

"Why?" I responded emotionally. "How could you?"

"Kurt?" He sounded confused.

"Of course it's me," I snapped. "Why would you have my fiancé arrested? Haven't you caused me enough pain?"

"He assaulted me," Blaine stated bluntly. "He almost broke my nose."

"You know you provoked him," I accused. "He's injured too. You shouldn't have even been here. You were an uninvited guest in our home."

"You and I have something Kurt. Why are you letting him destroy that?" Blaine asked obliviously.

"Sebastian hasn't destroyed anything," I argued, trying to keep my cool. "You did that all on your own Sunshine, with your repeated cheating."

"You can't marry him. We could be great again, you and I," Blaine stated obviously delusional.

"We weren't great to begin with," I frowned. "You stifled me."

"If you come back to me I'll drop the charges." He tempted none too subtly before adding "He could be facing a year in jail. He's pretty Kurt. If he's lucky he'll become a fine bitch for some inmate, unless of course they all want a turn, then they'll pass him around like a joint at a frat party. Is that what you want?"

"Are you blackmailing me?" I bit back tears unable to believe what I was hearing.

"That's such an ugly word," Blaine replied dismissively "What about just one night Kurt? You and I like old times. Don't you remember how amazing we were? The sex was incredible."

"You disgust me," I spat out at him. "And the sex was mediocre at best. I just didn't know any better until Sebastian rocked my world."

"Don't cross me Hummel," Blaine threatened. "Or I'll make sure your precious Sebastard rots in jail, cock sucking dirty old perverts for the next year or two while you mope around pathetically and develop carpal tunnel syndrome."

"I have no idea what I ever saw in you. You're so hateful, so spiteful and vengeful," I snapped coldly. "I really despise you."

"That's it baby," Blaine sneered snidely. "Ooh yeah, talk dirty to me."

"Just Eww," I gagged repulsed. "You're crazy." I ended the call even more distressed than before, with no idea what to do next.

I took a few deep breaths, taking a few minutes to pray to the great spaghetti monster in the sky for my fiancé's well being and our future together. Nothing would turn out as planned for Seb if he had a criminal record. This was so wrong. It really couldn't be happening.

"How'd it go?" I asked Puck when I returned downstairs.

"Burt, Carol and Seb's parents are all on their way to central booking. Mr Smythe suggested we stay put here, until he can get everything sorted. He thinks we should have Seb home either tonight or sometime in the morning. He plans to have Blaine charged, considering Sebastian's lip and cheek."

"He has bite marks too," I added sighing. "The prick bit him. Only I'm allowed to bite him."

Puck chuckled synically. "Did you get things sorted upstairs?"

"I called Blaine," I cringed, "for an explanation."

"Are you sure that was wise?" Puck frowned.

"He offered to drop the charges if I fuck him," I looked at Puck disgusted.

"Are you going to?" Puck looked confused.

"Ewww! No of course not," I shook my head adamantly.

"Ten minutes with him and you'd have your man back," Puck raised an eyebrow.

"No," I glared at Noah as If he were insane. "I couldn't plus Sebastian would never forgive me. I'd lose him forever. I believe Xander will get Sebastian's charge dropped without me having to betray the man I love or sacrifice my morals," I sounded more confident than I felt. 

"I'm beginning to wonder about Anderson's sanity," Noah pondered. "He's kinda fallen apart since you dumped him."

"That's not my problem," I sighed as my phone rang.

"Dad?" I exclaimed anxiously "Have you seen Seb? What's going on?"

"Carol and I are here with Adalyn and Andy is with Seb now. Try not to worry kiddo," Dad spoke calmly. "We will get this all sorted and get Sebastian home to you as soon as we can."

"Tell him I love him," I whimpered quietly.

"I'm certain he knows," Dad reassured me warmly. 

"I spoke to Blaine," I mumbled. "This is all just to spite me. He offered to drop the charges if I agreed to spend a night with him."

"He's not the man I thought he was, that's for sure. It looks like he'll be facing charges of his own anyway. Is Noah taking care of you?"

"Yes Dad. he's been great."

"Good," I could hear the fondness in my dad's tone. "I need to go to conserve my battery. I'll call if anything changes. Your guy is safe, a little scared like all of us but he's okay. Be strong for him Kiddo. He's going to need it."

"I will dad. Thank you," I ended the call, buried my face in my hands and cried. I was so scared for Sebby. I couldn't believe Blaine had done this. 

Noah kindly attempted to sooth me with hugs but we both knew that nothing would really help except having my man back at home in my arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from Australia and have zero knowledge of the American legal system. I did do a small amount of research for this chapter but please don't hate me if there are any inaccuracies.


	54. Chlamydia would be great revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah reveals something kinda personal as he comforts a very stressed Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's Pov

I paced the apartment for hours, well into the night, backwards and forwards across the living room, up and down the stairs, around and round the terrace. I was so anxious, worried, afraid that I couldn't sit still. I couldn't think straight. 

"Why don't you go and take a bath?" Noah suggested, also obviously on edge. "It might relax you a little. I'll come and get you if anyone calls."

"I need to go down there," I pleaded desperately. "I need to know he's okay."

"There's no point," Puck sighed. "They won't let you see him."

"Maybe I should call dad again," I pondered anxiously.

"Nothing will have changed in the last 10 minutes Kurt. Burt said he'd call if there was news."

"I need to do something," I burst into tears again. "Blaine said they're gonna pass Seb around in there like a joint at a frat party. He's my fiancé. I can't let that happen."

"Anderson is a moron," Puck scoffed. "I survived weeks in juvenile detention. Sebastian's only there one night. He can take care of himself Kurt. Don't fret."

"He can be mouthy sometimes," I sobbed softly. "What if he rubs some barbarian up the wrong way?"

"Then they have police there to protect him," Puck reminded me sounding frustrated. "You do have another option Kurt."

I shook my head. "No!"

"It's not like you haven't fucked him before," Puck reminded me boldly. "It's just sex. It wouldn't have to mean anything."

"It would mean everything to Sebastian," I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "He can't even handle El grabbing my ass, besides I despise Blaine and its likely I still have chlamydia."

"You have what?" Puck frowned. "How? Who? Was it Sebastian? I hope you didn't give him that engagement ring in exchange for chlamydia because that just screams fucked up self esteem issues."

"Seb doesn't have it. I contacted most of my hook ups but I don't know where I got it." I looked away feeling ashamed.

"It would kind of be the perfect revenge," Puck mused aloud.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"To give that Anderson asshole chlamydia would be great revenge," Puck clarified smirking.

"I couldn't be that irresponsible, could I?" I considered it for a moment before shaking my head.

Puck just raised an eyebrow.

"Who died?" Hunter laughed as he stepped out of the elevator taking in our solemn expressions.

"Sebastian's been arrested for assault," I mumbled sombrely.

"The fuck?" Hunter flared up angrily. "Your ex pressed charges? How can a guy that sings so well be such an asshat?"

"I find his voice rather grating," I sighed. "He's offered to drop the charges if I fuck him."

"You're not doing that!" Hunter raised his voice disgusted. "Bas would totally lose it. Is Andy with him now?"

"Yeah," Noah confirmed. "They've been down there since about 6pm."

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Hunter sounded pissed.

"There was nothing you could do, besides you were on a date. How was it?" I asked welcoming a momentary distraction.

"She's kinda great," Hunter grinned. "except she lives in Michigan and I live in LA."

"Long distance seldom works," I spoke cynically from past experience.

"I have no expectations," Hunter shrugged. "We're just having fun. I'm not looking to settle down anytime soon."

"You have time to find the right person," I acknowledged.

"The right girl," Hunter corrected me. 

"Of course," I smirked "not even remotely bi curious right?"

"That's right." Hunter smiled. "You're learning."

"I dunno," Noah contemplated. "I'm kinda curious. Just a one time thing though. A finger feels kinda good up there if it hits the right spot. A cock could possibly be even better if it's the right guy." Noah gazed at me subtly. 

I looked back at him wide eyed. Hunter burst out laughing. "I have no idea what kinda chicks you've been banging that poke you up the ass but the look on Kurt's face right now is priceless."

"I'm a little umm..shocked," I stuttered. 

Puck shrugged smirking.

"We could fix everything for Bas and have Puckerman here fuck the hobbit," Hunter sniggered.

"I'll pass," Noah scrunched up his nose. "I do have some standards."

"Pleased to hear it," Dad piped in, out of nowhere chuckling as he stepped into the room with Carol.

I ran and hugged him. He held me patting my back soothingly as I breathed him in, seeking and finding the same nurturing comfort from him that I'd received in hard times when I was a little boy.

"Hey kiddo," he pulled back holding fast to my shoulders as he looked into my face. I saw concern briefly cross his eyes as he took me in. "How are you holding up?"

"He's a mess," Noah cut in before I could reply.

"You need to sleep sweetheart," Carol advised softly. "All you boys should be in bed. It will be daylight in a couple of hours."

"I can't," I teared up again.

"Come on Kurt," Dad scowled softly at me. "Us Hummel men have been through way worse than this. We'll know more in the morning. Until then you need to stay strong and get yourself some sleep."

"I love him," I mumbled.

Dad nodded. "I know it's not easy but falling apart isn't going to help Sebastian. You need to go and wash your face, and get ready for bed. Carol has some Ambien she can give you if you think that will help."

I nodded obediently too strung out and exhausted to argue.

"You probably shouldn't be alone honey. Take Noah or Hunter up with you," Carol suggested. She rooted through her handbag before passing me a bottle of pills. "Only take one they are strong."

I smiled thankfully accepting the meds. I grabbed both Hunter and Noah by their shirt sleeves and dragged them upstairs. 

"Pants stay on," Hunter looked at Noah dubiously and I heard Dad laugh behind us.

"I want the left side," I shot at my friends from the bathroom as I washed my face and took an Ambien.

"I'll take the middle," Puck smirked at Hunter. I changed into one of Sebastian's t-shirts, grinning softly to myself at the discomfort evident in Hunter's eyes.

"Don't get any ideas. I don't cuddle," Hunter quipped slipping off his jeans and sliding into my side of the bed. Puck climbed into the middle and I took Sebastian's side snuggling into his pillow and savouring his scent from the fabric of our bed linens. 

Hunter used the remote above the bed to close the curtains and turn out the light as Noah wrapped an arm around my waist and snuggled in. 

"Goodnight," Hunter sighed.  
"Goodnight," Noah and I replied. 

K<3S

"This is just lovely! I'm gone one night and come home to find my fiancé with two men in our bed." Sebastian stood at the end of our bed laughing. "I can't believe you had a threesome without me especially with these deadbeats."

"Hey!" Noah protested sleepily closing his eyes again. Hunter didn't even stir.

"Sebastian!" I beamed jumping from our bed and throwing myself into his arms. I laughed tearfully as I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him with everything I had in me. He gripped my ass tight holding me against him and kissed me back with equal enthusiasm, moaning softly into my mouth.

"I missed you so much," I sighed breathlessly after we eventually parted. "I was terrified. Are you okay?"

He looked into my eyes and nodded. "They let me out on bail. I have to appear in court in just over a month."

"You look so tired, baby," I noted cupping his face and stroking his wounded cheek gently as he lowered me to the floor and lead me into the bathroom, closing the door behind us. 

"I didn't really sleep," he confirmed, "or eat." 

I kissed him again. I couldn't help myself. I was just so relieved to have him home and safe and back in my arms. "Do you want me to make you something? Or I can get Carol to whip you up some pancakes."

"It's a little late for pancakes. It's almost lunchtime, maybe after I shower and sleep," he yawned. "I feel grimy and so disgusting but fuck it feels so good to hold you again."

I smiled softly and squeezed him gently. "I love you so much Beautiful. I'm so sorry."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me curiously. "Why are you sorry Gorgeous? You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the one that lost my temper and slammed Blanderson in the face."

"He propositioned me," I mumbled.

"He what?" Sebastian's expression was torn, half anger, half fear.

Feeling guilty I broke eye contact. 

"Kurt?" Sebastian pushed.

"I shouldn't have but I called him. I needed an explanation. He said he'll drop the charges if I..." My mumbling trailed off.

"Tell me you're not considering doing that." He looked horrified. "No Kurt, not ever. I'd rather rot in prison forever than let him get his hands on any part of you."

"But.." I sighed.

"No!" Sebastian replied forcefully. "You are mine. There are other options."

"I can't be yours if you're locked away Seb," I reminded him sadly "and you'll never get your dream job as a French teacher if you have a criminal record."

"I love you Kurt. You'll be mine no matter where I am or what I'm doing. I'd rather work as a janitor than let him anywhere near you." Seb spoke with conviction. "My job doesn't matter. It's not like we need the money."

"I love you so much." I gently brushed his hair back from his forehead. "I just need you to be happy and have everything you ever wanted.

"But Kurt," he smiled lovingly at me before softly brushing his lips against mine. "Sweetheart you are all I wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this tomorrow's chapter I'm getting it up now cause I have a busy day planned. 
> 
> I can't believe a chapter where Seb is arrested and Kurt is propositioned received so many responses. I love you guys but I'm seriously concerned about you all  
> Lol xxx


	55. The bad boy fiancé and his Boy Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and his bad boy fiancé finally consummate their engagement. 
> 
> Warning for smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Sorry this chapter has taken a few days. I'm blaming depression, writers block/confusion and the fact that I really struggle writing smut. I'm just not able to do their chemistry justice :(

"Holy fuck! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Jeff cursed as I answered my phone.

"Um, yeah hi," I yawned.

"Shit," Jeff apologised. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"It's cool. What's the time? I'm pretty sure I've been asleep all day. What's up?"

"It's about 7pm. Are you ok? I just read on nytimes.com that you were arrested last night. Why didn't anyone call me?"

"What? Ugh! Shit! That's just perfect. How is that even news?"

"I think you're forgetting Seb, you're an Ohio Congressmen's future son in law and the grandson and heir of 'Billionaire Wall Street Tycoon' Walter Smythe . People love to read about the downfalls of spoilt little rich boys like you."

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" I sighed. "What does it say?"

"Just dribble about how you landed an unnamed gay victim in hospital with a vicious unprovoked attack at a Manhattan penthouse party headlined by Madonna."

"Great! Over exaggerations and untruths. Where the fuck did they get their information?" I growled annoyed. "Please tell me it doesn't mention Kurt. I don't want him dragged into this."

"They are quoting an 'anonymous' source probably Blaine by the sounds of it who apparently witnessed the incident." Jeff sounded exasperated as he emphasised the word anonymous. "There's no mention of Kurt by name, just says you are the bad boy fiancé of Ohio Congressman Burt Hummel's son. The photo of you is a good one though. They stole it from your Facebook."

"Bad boy huh?" I chuckled softly. "Journalist's are fucktards. I swear they just make shit up."

"I wouldn't worry," Jeff reassured me. "Your daddy or future daddy in law will no doubt fix everything for you."

"Don't be a condescending ass," I scowled. 

"Seb?" Jeff scoffed. "We both know you'll probably only get community service. You're a rich white boy. You'll end up serving soup to the homeless for a week or some easy shit like that."

"I didn't do anything wrong. He had it coming. I'm not so sure it's going to be that simple though," I huffed, "considering the way Blaine is manipulating the situation. Why would they even mention he's gay? Hello, I'm gay too. It's not relevant."

"He's always had a gift of twisting things to his advantage," Jeff agreed.

"He's trying to blackmail Kurt into spending a night with him in exchange for dropping the charges."

"He's a disgrace," I could hear the revulsion in Jeff's voice. "I hope Kurt told him to fuck off."

"I hope so too," I sighed. "I don't really know the whole story. Anyway I have to go. I haven't eaten in almost 24 hours. I'm starving."

"Okay. I love you Sebby. Good night."

"I love you too Jeffie. Love to Nicky, " I replied quietly, ending the call.

I dragged my hungry, weary body from my bed to go and find Kurt. The penthouse was silent and dark. I noticed the glow of his laptop screen shining through the window before I even noticed my fiancé out on the terrace.

"Hey baby," he smiled warmly looking up as I approached "Did you sleep okay?"

"Kinda," I grinned back sleepily. "It felt really strange sleeping alone. What are you doing?"

"I got fired when I didn't show up for work today." Kurt explained peeved as he sipped from a glass of red wine. "They said they had been more than accommodating with my time off and just couldn't give me anymore, so I'm checking out jobs, just seeing what's out there." 

"You don't need to work if you don't want to. Money isn't an issue," I reminded him, taking his glass and a sip myself. 

Kurt frowned, snatching his drink back. "I have no intention of leeching off you and your family. I like working. Do you want me to just sit around here all day being pretty for you?"

"Well..." I smirked.

"Be serious Seb," he grinned cynically.

"Relax babe," I stood behind him and rested my chin on top of his head to read his laptop screen as I massaged his shoulders. He was so tense. "Take a little more time off. Plan our wedding. I need a ring firmly on your finger before I go to jail. I don't want you finding someone better while I'm incarcerated."

"You're not going to jail!" He snapped at me before his tone softened, "And there is no one better Sebastian. If I thought there was I'd have never proposed."

"Ehh maybe, but either way I want to marry you SOON!" I insisted.

"There's no rush Seb. I'm not going anywhere."

"What if you wake up tomorrow and realise I'm just a spoilt rich douchebag?" I uttered insecurely.

Kurt laughed. "Sweetheart, I realised that about you about 30 seconds after I met you in high school. I love you anyway."

"Ouch," I joked slapping his shoulder playfully. "I love you too Bitch."

"You must be hungry," Kurt looked up at me concerned.

"Starving actually," I confirmed.

"Carol left a casserole in the fridge. Do you want me to reheat some for you?" He offered kindly.

"I'll do it," I smiled. "I guess everyone's flown out. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye."

"They understood. We're all learning to make allowances now we have a thug in the family," he teased. 

"Haven't you seen the news? I'm a bad boy not a thug," I mused before pausing. "That's the first time you've ever called me your family," I mumbled emotionally.

"Of course you're my family Sebastian. You're my fiancé." Kurt stood and closed his laptop before wrapping his arms around my neck.

I gripped his hips and closed the gap between us, sweeping my lips tenderly against his.

He moaned softly deepening the kiss. His tongue brushing against my mouth seeking entry. I closed my eyes and moved my hands up to cup his face as our tongues entwined deliciously. 

He slid his hands down my sides. I squirmed uncomfortably. "Tickles," I giggled trailing light kisses along his slightly stubbled jaw. 

He smiled slipping his hands under the hem of my t-shirt, stroking my lower back, then digging his nails in as I bit into his neck sucking at the mark behind his ear that had begun to fade again.

"Sebastian," he groaned softly, pulling my t-shirt off over my head. "I need you."

"I can tell babe," I smirked palming him through the rough denim of his skinny jeans. 

"Oooh Fuuuuck me," he muttered desperately as his dark, lust blown eyes rolled back in his head. 

"Your wish is my command Gorgeous," I uttered smugly. I loved how easily he always fell apart under my touch. It turned me on so much. 

I slid my underwear down and kicked it aside standing naked before him on the terrace before reaching to undo his jeans. 

He giggled, distracting me with hungry kisses and causing me to fumble clumsily with the button and zip.

Once his jeans and underwear were discarded, I lifted his shirt off over his head and raked my nails down his smooth bare chest before pulling back. He groaned in protest. 

"Don't move a muscle," I pleaded breathlessly kissing him again as he gripped my ass. "I'll be right back...Condoms and lube"

"My wallet," he panted. "Front left pocket."

"You're quite the Boy Scout aren't you? So prepared," I grinned searching his pocket then his wallet. 

He chuckled softly. "Well you never know.." he hesitated before changing tactics. "I want to keep you safe."

I smiled gratefully before tearing the condom open and rolling it on under Kurt's appreciative watchful eye.

"You're so hot," he whined. "I wish I had enough willpower to just stand here and watch you touch yourself all night. It's so fucking sexy."

I smirked and wide eyed, Kurt whimpered as I squeezed the sachet of lube onto my palm and stroked myself a few more times. 

He reached out tracing his fingers over my abs before stepping closer to kiss me again lovingly yet desperately. 

I gripped his waist lifting him up onto the outdoor table as I kissed him back. He wrapped his legs around me and pulled me in close against him.

"Please," he pleaded. 

"What do you need Gorgeous?" I asked barely in control.

"You!" He begged. "Touch me? Fuck me? Anything."

"Yeah, okay," I gasped as I lined up and slowly pushed in.

Kurt let out a strangled sigh of relief clinging to me as I bottomed out. His eyes gleamed blissfully as they locked with mine.

"So full..so good," he mumbled into my shoulder before letting me go and laying back on the table. 

"Yes, so so good," I responded watching his eyes fall closed as we began to move, barely at first then with more vigour as our desperation built.

"Fuck Seb, yes baby right there," he keened. His eyes flying open as he bucked his hips up almost violently. That was the spot.

I gripped his chest and he clamped his legs tighter around me, the heels of his feet digging almost painfully into my ass cheeks as I maintained that angle and rocked into him.

"Faster baby, he begged. "I'm almost there."

Close myself, I picked up speed. "Kurt, oh Kurt," I chanted in rhythm with my thrusts.

"Sebastian," he screamed. "Fuck, I love you Fiancé."

I smiled at the still new title and pulled him up so we were chest to chest. "I love you too," I moaned our teeth clashing in rough dirty kisses.

"I'm cumming," he screamed throwing his head back and arching against me. I looked into his beautiful bliss filled face. He clenched his hole tightly around me as I felt his cum splatter on my stomach. 

"So fucking sexy Kurt, so beautiful," I groaned appreciatively as I pushed in as deep as I could and released into the condom. It was somehow not as satisfying knowing I wasn't leaving part of me inside my man but it is was still phenomenal none the less.

We both turned as we heard clapping come from the terrace doorway. "You two put on quite a show," Hunter laughed. 

"Piss off pervert," I scoffed.

"I'm beginning to doubt that whole not remotely bi curious line of yours," Kurt smirked observing the obviously swollen bulge in Hunter's pants as he kissed my neck.

Hunter blushed and walked back inside. "Just make sure you clean the table you deviants. I like to eat my breakfast there."


	56. Little Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian welcome Luna into their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's POV cause why not?

"A dog Sebastian? Really?" I scowled watching a tiny terrier race at me, snarling, as I stepped out of the elevator. "Could you two be any more domesticated?"

"Luna, buddy, Come here," Seb cooed sweetly and I began to wonder when he'd got so soft. It dashed to him on its tiny legs and he picked the little dog up, hugging it to his chest and scratching behind its ear. "Aww, whose a good boy?" He babbled.

I shook my head. "Who the fuck are you? And what have you done with my bad ass friend?" I laughed. 

"Fuck off," Seb narrowed his eyes at me. "This little guy is adorable."

"You know I prefer cats," I patted the little mutt in Seb's arms. He bared his teeth and growled at me. I pulled my hand back defensively. "Cats are far cooler."

"I see you've met Luna," Kurt grinned at me as he came downstairs. He was dressed much more casually than usual in designer sweat pants, a t-shirt and joggers.

"I don't think he likes Hunter," Seb chuckled. "He keeps growling at him."

"He has good taste," Kurt laughed pecking Seb's lips and running his hand down the dog's back.

Seb lowered Luna to the floor as he struggled in his arms. Kurt took the opportunity to pull Sebastian close. He held him tight and Seb hugged him back. They kissed briefly. "I love our doggy almost as much as I love you," Kurt smiled. 

"Really?" Seb pouted. "In that case he's outta here tomorrow."

"Shh," Kurt teased. "Don't say that he'll hear you."

"I have no chance of competing with his sweet little face," Seb looked defeated.

"Aww Sebby," Kurt kissed Sebastian softly. "I love your face. You're gorgeous."

"Yeah. I know," Sebastian smirked smugly. 

I couldn't help laughing at their banter. Seb may have softened but never had I seen him happier than anytime he was in Kurt Hummel's arms.

I had to admit they did make a great couple. Kurt seemed to understand Sebastian in a way most people didn't. He accepted him just as he was. Their love for each other was undeniable and even though I felt that maybe they were rushing things, I did envy them a little, not much, but just a little.

"We're taking our new little guy out to Central Park for a walk," Kurt grinned attaching a lead to the mutt's collar as it jumped around wagging its tail. "We'll only be an hour. Would you care to join us?"

I shrugged. "Sure why not? I haven't been getting much exercise lately."

"Trina still not putting out?" Seb smirked ogling Kurt's ass as he bent over to pick up the dog.

I rolled my eyes ignoring his intrusive question. "Would you guys mind if I invited her over later?" 

They looked at each other and Kurt nodded. "Tell her to bring El too. I miss him. I haven't seen him in days."

"I can do that," I agreed, shooting off a text to Trina, as Seb's expression turned slightly sour.

He gripped Kurt's hand possessively, almost as if he couldn't stand not to touch him for another minute and they shared a warm smile.

"You two make me uncomfortable," I scrunched my face, squirming.

"That's just cause you've seen how hot we are when we fuck," Seb taunted me making Kurt chuckle. 

"Hmm," I frowned. "I just don't know how two people can be so freaking happy together all the time. It's abnormal."

"It's not all rainbows and unicorns," Kurt corrected me. "We've had our share of struggles and fights."

"I never have struggle or fight to get into his pants though," Seb winked at me jokingly.

"I'm happy to make that more challenging for you," Kurt smirked at his partner.

"You can't resist me," Seb spoke confidently as we all stepped into the elevator. "You said so yourself."

Kurt laughed. "I can't be held responsible for anything I say when you're naked. You're so hot that you make my brain kinda melt."

"Uncomfortable again!" I quipped stepping back against the elevator wall to read Trina's text as my so-called friends laughed at me.

Still holding Seb's hand Kurt carried their now yapping dog out onto the street. "Hold his lead tight," Seb fussed as Kurt sat the dog on the pavement.

"I've got him honey," Kurt gazed at Seb with heart eyes as we walked towards the park.

"Can you guys hold up?" I asked as we approached a pretzel cart on the street corner. "I'm starving. Anyone else want one?"

"Share one with me?" Kurt suggested to Sebastian and Sebastian nodded happily, offering me some money.

I waved the cash away. "I've got it," I spoke firmly before I ordered two cinnamon pretzels from the vendor. 

"I would kill for a coffee," Kurt mused. 

"I can duck into Starbucks," I offered passing Seb their pretzel. "I'll meet you guys in the park."

"Thanks Hunt," Seb smiled gratefully. "Kurt will take a low fat mocha and you know my order."

"No worries," l bit into my pretzel as I began the half block walk to the nearest Starbucks for our coffees.

I turned back and watched as Sebastian tore off a piece of pretzel and fed it to Kurt before trying some himself. "They really are pathetically cute," I thought to myself as they wandered across the street to the park again hand in hand with their little dog leading the way."

K<3S 

"Naww, he's so precious," Elliott beamed as Luna bolted at him, yapping playfully. It seemed the stupid dog loved everyone but me. "Can I pick him up?" Elliott added.

"Of course you can," Kurt smiled greeting Elliott with a warm hug and a kiss to the cheek. Elliott squeezed him back tightly. "Hey gorgeous," Elliott grinned.

"Hi Sweetie," Kurt smiled fondly at his friend.

Elliott picked up the excited pooch looking absolutely besotted with it. "He's a darling," he laughed as Luna licked his face. "I could eat him up."

"He is a cutie," Trina agreed as she hugged me, placing a warm wet kiss to my lips. "So are you Mr Clarington," she muttered seductively against my ear.

"He's been such a good boy too," Kurt praised sitting down in Seb's lap. "You didn't bring Spencer?"

"Na," Elliott replied distracted by the dog. "He's not feeling well. He's at home in bed. Poor baby has tonsillitis."

"Should we send him over some soup?" Sebastian offered generously. "The Soup Stop does an amazing chicken soup."

"That's a sweet idea Preppy," Elliott looked up at Sebastian from the floor impressed. "I think I'll do that. Anyone else want anything?" He took out his phone, looked up the number and ordered when we all declined.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Kurt offered. 

"I'd love a beer," I replied getting up. "Anyone else?"

"I'd like one," Seb agreed.

"I think I'll open a bottle of red wine. I'll come and help you," Kurt stood and wandered into the kitchen, Sebastian's eyes and Luna trailing after him.

"Can you grab me a glass Babe?" Elliott called after us.

"Me too," Trina added.

"Of course," Kurt opened the wine and filled three glasses as I grabbed Seb and I a beer from the fridge.

"Can you pass out the cheeses while you're there please Hunt?" Kurt asked grabbing an assortment of crackers.

I watched as he carefully arranged a cheese plate, adding grapes and a knife from the drawer before loading everything onto the tray.

"Let's go," he smiled at me, leading the way back to the living room with the dog circling his feet. "Out of the way little buddy," he chastised Luna gently.

"Here Luna," Sebastian whistled. "before you trip your daddy over and spill the drinks."

Luna dashed at Seb and jumped enthusiastically into his lap. 

"Hey doggy! That's my spot," Kurt grinned as he placed down the tray and distributed the drinks. He took his wine and returned the dog to the floor, taking his place back on his fiancé's lap.

Trina pulled me down beside her and crawled onto my knee. "Can we watch a movie or something?" She requested as Elliott snuggled with Luna on the floor. "You can sit up here Elly" she offered patting the sofa cushion beside us.

"That's his favourite spot," Kurt grinned at her as he picked some grapes from the cheese plate and fed one to Sebastian.

Sebastian ate the fruit before pecking Kurt's lips and turning on Netflix.

"Can we watch some more of The Flash?" Kurt pleaded turning in Seb's lap towards the TV. "I can't get enough of Grant in that skin tight suit."

"I love him too." Trina wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "He has the sexiest smirk and his ass, damn!"

"Really?" I looked at her confused. "He's kinda scrawny."

"Not every man has your sexy six pack and broad shoulders Babe," Trina ran her fingers slowly down my abdomen. 

"Thanks sweetheart," I grinned pecking her lips. "If you want to stay over tonight you could see more of my abs" I offered playfully.

Trina blushed slightly as Elliott cleared his throat. "Can we just put on the show?"

Seb chuckled, sipped his beer and began the episode. "Oh I love this one," Kurt fangirled. "He runs on water." 

"You love them all," Sebastian scoffed sarcastically.

"Not as much as I love you," Kurt looked at Sebastian adoringly.

Seb gazed back at him lovingly, the electricity between them obvious. Kurt snuggled a little closer, Sebastian holding him a little tighter, as they kissed for the longest time, all of us around them and The Flash long forgotten.


	57. I can't marry you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt becomes frustrated trying to deal with pressures from Rachel and Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting a dog?" Rachel whined through the phone. "I had to read it on Facebook. We never hear from you anymore."

"I wonder why Rachel, when all you do is hate on my fiancé," I scowled. 

"This isn't about him Kurt. I thought we were friends. You should tell me this kind of stuff," she complained shrilly.

"Im sorry I wasn't aware that I had to pass all my decisions by you. Sebby and I wanted a dog so we went and rescued a dog. If you can treat Seb with some respect you're welcome to come by our place and meet Luna."

"A pet is a huge responsibility," Rachel continued. I was doubtful she was even listening to a word I was saying. "You have to feed it and walk it, bath it..." She rattled on and on, until I was barely listening.

"We know how to care for a dog Rachel," I sighed cutting her off.

"You're not really going to marry HIM, are you?" She randomly blurted, sounding disgusted.

"What do you think?" I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"I think it's insane. Look at what he did to Blaine at your party. He could have broken his nose. He's horrible."

"Seriously?" I scoffed. "Personally I'd love to break Blaine's neck."

"Kurt! You don't mean that. I was actually so proud of Blaine for pressing charges. I always thought he should have done so in high school when he was almost blinded," She ranted. "Sebastian can't keep getting away with his violent reckless behaviour."

"You only see what you want to see Rachel," I snapped at her angrily. "Sebby isn't perfect but he is kind and generous and very protective of those he cares about. I know he loves me and I love him. It's time to open your eyes and go and ask your precious Blaine what he said to Seb at the party. I promise you Blaine deserved everything he got and probably more."

"What's happened to you Kurt?" She snipped. "You loved Blaine so much."

"I've grown up Rachel. Why don't you try it? You're going to be a mother for fucks sake."

Rachel gasped in horror. "Have fun visiting your thug fiancé in jail," she spat out at me sarcastically. "All he's doing is dragging you down to his level. I don't even know you anymore."

"Good bye Rachel," I huffed ending the call before she could reply. "Stupid Bitch," I cursed under my breath.

"Rachel?" Seb looked up from the text book he was reading as I entered the living room.

"How'd you guess?" I smirked, admiring how incredibly sexy he looked in his black framed glasses. 

"What did she want?" He put his book down and moved close to me as I sat down beside him on the sofa.

"I'm not sure exactly," I mumbled, distracted by my fiancé's close proximity. "I tune out when she starts her whining and her voice reaches that ridiculously high pitch that only dogs can hear."

Seb laughed, taking his glasses off before leaning in to kiss me.

"Leave them on," I raised an eyebrow.

"What? My glasses? Why?" He frowned a little.

"Cause they make you look.." I trailed off blushing slightly.

"What?" He grinned teasing me. "Smart? Nerdy?"

"Hot!" I giggled embarrassed. "They make you look really hot."

"Really?" He laughed putting them back on. 

"Yes," I leaned in kissing him. "Super sexy."

"Kinda like these jeans you're wearing," Seb moaned dragging his fingernails up my denim clad thighs.

"Do you like these jeans?" I smirked.

"I'd like them better on the floor," he retorted seductively, resting above me as he pushed me back onto the sofa cushions.

"That's no way to treat designer jeans," I gasped in mock horror.

He laughed reaching for the button. "Get your pants off Hummel."

He undid my jeans and I shimmied my way out of them just before Luna came dashing in from the kitchen and jumped up on me.

"Piss off puppy," Seb gently nudged Luna off. "It's my turn to play with your daddy."

I laughed. "I think he needs to go outside baby."

"He can wait," Seb mumbled kissing my neck and rolling his hips down against mine.

I moaned, claiming Sebastian's lips and arching up against him, enjoying the friction his body was providing.

Luna returned yapping and bouncing around. She jumped up against the side of the sofa, scratching at the leather.

"I don't think she /can/ wait honey," I sighed in frustration.

"Cockblocked by a dog!" Seb huffed getting up. "Honestly what has my life become?"

I grabbed his hand before he stepped away to tend to Luna. "Aren't you happy with our life?" I queried insecurely. 

He frowned. "I love our life. I love you. I love our family and friends. I even love this little cock blocking bastard," he picked up the dog looking at it fondly. "But I do not love being interrupted when I'm rock hard and trying to get it on with my fiancé."

"Take him out and when you get back we can put him out on the terrace for a while and finish what we started. That's if I'm not done by then," I teased stroking myself.

"Fuck," Seb moaned licking his lips. "Just stop. I'll be straight back."

"You better hurry," I groaned thrusting up into my fist.

"You're cruel," he pouted at me as he grabbed Luna's lead and raced to the elevator.

"And so ooooh so close," I whimpered as I continued.

I smirked at the hungry expression in his eyes. "So fucking hot," he muttered adjusting himself in his pants as the elevator door closed.

I chuckled to myself as I sat up on couch. "Too easy!" I mumbled as I waited desperately for his return.

K<3S 

"I want to set a date," Seb pleaded as I curled up in his arms.

"That's just your after glow talking," I grinned up at him, placing a soft kiss to his freshly scratched up chest.

"No," he frowned. "I don't like when you do that."

"Do what? Make you cum...three times?"

"No," he tried not to grin. "I obviously really enjoy that. I don't like when you insinuate that everything between us is just sexual."

"I was just kidding," I trailed my fingers lightly over his abs.

"Why are you so evasive about a date?" He sighed sadly.

"I'm not. I live in your apartment. We spend all day everyday together and are parenting a dog together. I just don't see the rush. We are practically married already."

"Except we aren't," Sebastian sounded annoyed. "I want to be your husband and for you to be mine. Is that so wrong? You're the one who proposed."

"Umm, because I want to marry you," I pecked his adorable nose making him scrunch it up. 

"Then why is picking a date so hard? Is it because I haven't gotten you an engagement ring yet? Because honestly I plan to. My arrest kinda set my timeline back a little."

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" I pulled away from him a little offended.

"You know I don't. I just don't see the point in waiting. Is this about Blaine?" 

I sighed pulling away completely and rolling over. He rolled with me spooning me close. I resisted the urge to push him away. I couldn't believe he'd brought up Blaine while we were naked and holding each other after an amazing afternoon of sex.

"Of course not!" I snapped moodily. "Set whatever date you want!"

"Woah fuck!" Seb released his hold on me and slid away slightly "Kurt? What's wrong?" 

"I can't marry you.." I paused to gather my thoughts without realising how that sounded.

"You can't marry me? What the actual fu.." He began almost hysterically.

"Let me finish Gorgeous," I turned back to him and silenced him with a loving kiss.

He kissed me back but I didn't miss the tears in his eyes. 

"Shhh," I stroked his cheek. "We can't get married until we know what's going on with the assault charge."

"Are you going to break up with me if I go to jail?"

"You're not going to jail," I corrected him harshly.

"But if I do?" He looked at me so vulnerably.

"Then I'll have to find myself another little rich twink to keep me satisfied while you're gone," I frowned sarcastically.

"No need to be a bitch," he glared at me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "You know I don't mean that. I'm just so frustrated."

"Frustrated? We just had sex 3 times."

"Not sexually frustrated doofus. I'm annoyed. If we get married now, which I really would love to do, we can't even go on a proper honeymoon. You can't leave the state Seb until this is all over and believe it or not Staten Island isn't exactly my preferred island honeymoon destination."

"Fuck it! Fucking Blaine!" Sebastian cursed. "I can't believe I forgot all about my bail restrictions. I've put a lot of thought into honeymoon destinations forgetting I can't go anywhere."

"It's not your fault Sebby," I comforted him.

"Except it is," he grimaced. "I wish all of it would just disappear. I'm so in love with you Kurt. It's so hard having to wait to share my name with you when we are already sharing so much."

"We'll be Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe soon enough baby,"  
I promised, thinking to myself that as repulsive as the option was I did have the power to make it all disappear. I just wasn't sure I had the stomach for it or if my fiancé would ever forgive me if I saw it through.


	58. You really have become a handful Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian spends time with the men in his family as he tries to find a way out of his dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Thank you to all of you for your comments and love as this story continues. I really enjoy reading all your ideas and chatting with you all :) 
> 
> I caught up with my friend AndersonRex on Twitter this morning and together we have plotted the future of this story. Thanks so much Viv. I appreciated your input. 
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy what is to follow. It may be a bumpy ride. xxx

"Dad, is that really the best we can do?" I sat opposite him in the crowded restaurant with my face buried in my hands.

"21 days in minimum security is a decent deal son considering that they have nearly a dozen witnesses who swear they saw you throw the first punch."

"I did throw the first punch and I'd do it again. The asshole deserved it," I sneered viciously.

"You need to show more remorse than that if you want leniency Sebastian," Dad frowned.

"Come on Dad," I huffed. "21 days is total horse shit and you know it. Grandpa has more money than God and you know people. Why isn't this just going away?" I questioned exasperated.

"We're trying our best," Dad rubbed his forehead looking stressed. "This isn't just your usual parking ticket. It's more complicated than that."

"I realise that," I pouted.

"We just got really unlucky with the judge. It turns out I dated his son before I met your mother. It didn't end well. He has implied he wants to make an example of you."

"That's just perfect. What the fuck dad? I can't go to jail. They'll never let me work as a teacher with a criminal record. All my studies will be for nothing, not to mention how it would effect my relationship with Kurt."

"I know," Dad grimaced "You don't have to worry about Kurt though. He loves you Bastian. He'll stand by you."

"I know he will but I hate that I'm putting him through all this."

"Don't give up. We are going to keep trying. We haven't exhausted all avenues yet," Dad sounded less than confident. 

"What about Devon Anderson? Maybe he could be persuaded to get Blaine to drop the charges."

"Perhaps," Dad rubbed my forearm supportively. "I did attempt to set up a meeting with him but he wasn't very receptive. It isn't exactly the first time you've injured his son Bastian. We were very fortunate the first time."

I nodded in defeat, looking over the menu as I sipped my Pepsi. "I'll take the lobster and mango salad. I'm certain they don't serve that in the lock up. I better get some while I can."

"Don't be so cynical," Dad chuckled lightly. "You're ordering salad? You've never ordered a salad in your life."

"Kurt thinks I need to eat a little healthier," I smiled sadly.

Dad shook his head smiling. "You are so whipped."

"Am not!" I quipped.

"If you say so," Dad laughed. "Where is Kurt anyway? I expected him to join us."

"He's taken Luna to be groomed and then he and Elliott were going guitar shopping or something. I'm not quite sure. It's best not to ask when Elliott's involved."

"They are close huh?" Dad bit at his bottom lip.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Thanks for reminding me. They used to be...umm...closer."

"That doesn't bother you?" Dad asked bluntly. 

"It does a little but I trust Kurt implicitly and Elliott has a boyfriend now so that makes it easier."

"We haven't talked about it before but I guess I just want to make sure you're certain about Kurt and the whole marriage thing. It's a huge deal and I'll admit I was shocked when he called me before the party to ask my permission to propose to you. You haven't been together that long."

"He asked your permission?" I smiled widely. "Aww that's so romantic and old fashioned. He's too adorable."

"So you're certain?" Dad rephrased his question.

"Yes definitely. I've never been surer of anything."

"You better take him over to meet your grandparents then. Your grandfather seems quite impressed that you're dating a congressman's son."

"Dating? We're engaged." I corrected.

"Semantics," dad scoffed as the waiter returned to take our order.

K<3S

"Look at my little guy. He looks so cute with his new haircut, yes he does," I babbled ridiculously as I scooped Luna up into my arms. 

"They did a great job," Kurt smiled kissing me. "He even smells good."

"Mmm so do you," I put Luna down and pulled Kurt in close by the waist for a tight hug. I buried my face in his neck as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I missed you today. How's Otto?"

"He's great. Spencer is still unwell though," Kurt grimaced. "He really appreciated the soup. You can be so sweet sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" I pouted playfully.

"Hmm," Kurt hesitated grinning. "Most of the time you're too busy being sexy."

"Ooh nice save," I laughed. "Did you guys get the guitar?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "El managed to find the limited edition Strat he was after. Beautiful guitar, mahogany. Cost a fortune though."

"Cool," I grinned.

"How was your day?" Kurt kissed me softly.

I kissed him back. "You didn't tell me that you asked my dad's permission to propose," I accused smiling fondly. 

"You're his only son. It seemed like the right thing to do," Kurt explained shyly.

"You're so romantic," I grinned. "I'm so lucky."

"Yes you are," Kurt teased. "I'm quite a catch."

"Indeed you are honey," I laughed kissing him again as Luna yapped at our feet.

"I was about to make a coffee. Do you want one?" Kurt stepped away heading into the kitchen with Luna close behind.

"I'd love one," I smiled softly, my heart melting as I watched them. "Luna really likes you."

"He wasn't very fond of me when I picked him up from the groomers." Kurt revealed scratches up his arm, "I look like you attacked me."

"Ouch," I gripped Kurt's arm to take a closer look. "They are quite deep. Did you clean them properly? You don't want to get an infection."

"Stop fussing," Kurt mocked me pulling his arm away. "I'm fine."

"You're going to be my husband Kurt," I reminded him. "I'm allowed to fuss." 

"I love you," he stroked my cheek before beginning the coffee.

"I love you too gorgeous," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked intuitively.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because you went to meet your dad about the assault, you haven't mentioned a word about it and that sigh kinda said it all. How bad was it?" Kurt eyed me sadly as he placed my coffee in front of me. "Be careful. It's hot," he added.

"Dad said probably 21 days in minimum security."

Kurt frowned. 

"It's fine," I lied faking a smile. "Three weeks isn't long. It will be just like when I boarded at Dalton. They even have matching uniforms."

"You know it's not the same thing Sebastian," Kurt gnawed at this bottom lip obviously distressed. "What about your teaching career? That will be over before it begins. We can't let that happen. You'd make an incredible teacher."

"Relax baby," I reached across the counter and squeezed his hand. "We still have weeks to come up with a solution."

"I don't know how this stuff works but can't your grandfather throw some money at it and make is disappear?" Kurt enquired clutching my hand tight.

"The problem is I'm guilty Kurt. I assaulted Blaine and I did it in front of the barmen and wait staff. I was stupid and the judge we got hates dad for breaking his son's heart or some bullshit."

"I'll talk to Blaine. He can be a reasonable person when he wants to be." Kurt offered adamantly.

"No!" I screeched. "You know he's not interested in just talking. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I'm scared,"Kurt teared up. 

"Shh babe," I stepped around the counter and held him close, stroking his soft hair as he nuzzled into my chest. "Don't give up on me."

"I could never do that," Kurt clung tighter only letting go when Luna gripped the bottom of his pants in his teeth and tugged.

"I think he wants cuddles too," I grinned sadly at my fiancé.

Kurt smiled back softly. "He probably needs to go outside. I guess it's my turn. I won't be long."

Kurt picked up Luna, kissed my cheek and then he was gone. I took my coffee and went upstairs to change. I needed to go to Staten Island and visit my Grandpa.

K<3S

"Aren't you a handsome young man," Grandma stepped forward smiling and gripped Kurt's face looking into his eyes. "Honest eyes too. I like him Sebastian. You've chosen well."

"Aww, Thank you Mrs Smythe," Kurt blushed lightly. 

"Mrs Smythe?" Grandma frowned. "Who is this Mrs Smythe you speak of. Call me Grandma sweetheart. I believe you're going to be family."

"As soon as possible," I assured Grandma smiling.

"Come inside boys," Grandma fussed. "This is such a lovely surprise. Your grandfather will be so pleased to see you Sebastian. He's been very worried about this whole nasty arrest business."

"We have been too," Kurt replied as we followed Grandma inside.

"It's a horrid thing," Grandma sighed as she gestured for us to sit on her sofa. "Let me get you dear boys a drink."

"We're fine Grandma," I kissed her cheek before I sat down.

"Nonsense," she smiled. "You've come all the way from Manhattan to see your dear old grandparents, the least I can do is get you a drink." 

I smiled warmly looking to Kurt. "A glass of water would be lovely Mrs...um Grandma." He replied for us both. "Thank you."

"Wonderful," She smiled her approval before pottering off to the kitchen.

"She's so sweet Seb," Kurt smiled cheerfully. "I love her."

"She is awesome," I agreed standing as Grandpa entered the room.

"Sebastian!" The older gentleman smiled warmly at me pulling me into warm hug. "So great to see you."

"You too Grandpa," I grinned fondly at my grandfather. "This is my fiancé Kurt Hummel."

Kurt stood and Grandpa greeted him with a friendly two handed handshake. "Ahh, the congressman's son. I've heard so much about you Kurt. Xander is very fond of you. I see my grandson is too. Welcome to the family, Son."

"Thank you Mr Smythe," Kurt replied nervously. 

"Walter is fine Kurt or you can call me Grandpa. All Sebastian's friends do. No need for formalities here. Now sit down boys. Where's your grandmother?"

Kurt sat down as Grandma returned with water, homemade lemonade and cookies. I helped her sit them on the table before taking my seat beside my man.

"I made the cookies myself. Make sure you boys eat one or two. You are both way too thin." She continued to fuss. "Look at them Walter aren't they too thin?"

"They look fine Catherine," Grandpa squeezed her hand softly.

I watched smiling. My grandparents had such a supportive loving relationship even after 47 years together. I believed Kurt and I would be the same. I couldn't wait to be his husband.

I poured Kurt a glass of water and a lemonade for myself. "Do we have a wedding date yet?" Grandma pried.

"Not yet," Kurt replied. "We have decided to wait until Sebastian is cleared."

"That's not guaranteed," Grandpa muttered bluntly, taking a bite from a cookie. "Sometimes actions have consequences."

"Sebastian isn't going to jail," Kurt insisted. "There has to be something we can do."

"I hope so. It's undignified for an heir of the Smythe fortune to be incarcerated. You really have become a handful Sebastian."

"It wasn't his fault," Kurt defended me.

"Regardless Kurt, Our family has a reputation to uphold. This scandal hasn't been good for our family name."

"I'm sorry Grandpa," I took Kurt's hand for moral support. "The situation got gravely out of hand."

"Your temper has always got the better of you. I hope that isn't a trait that you pass onto your children," Grandpa spoke firmly.

"It won't be an issue," I explained. "Kurt and I plan to adopt when we are ready to begin our family."

"No," Grandpa frowned. "That won't do at all. I worked hard to make this family what it is Sebastian. I won't have my fortune being handed down to some stray child you pull from the street."

Kurt squeezed my hand sensing the anger building in me as my nostrils flared.

"I believe a surrogate is a more appropriate option considering your lifestyle choice," Grandpa finished.

"Sebastian and I will certainly consider that," Kurt replied tactfully. 

"Very good," Grandma smiled desperate to keep the peace. "I should be so pleased to become a great grandmother."


	59. Go and Fix It Kurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A highly stressed Kurt makes a drastic decision after talking his issues through with Burt and Puck. 
> 
> And hunter finally gets laid (bragging no smut sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> Poor baby is so sad and confused.

"How are you really doing kiddo? You sound awfully stressed out," Dad observed, his voice filled with concern.

"I am," I sighed heavily into the phone "Between Seb being arrested and losing my job. I feel on edge all the time. I'm having trouble sleeping again too. I'm so tired."

"I'm really sorry about your job Kurt. I know you loved it. You know if you need money Carol and I can help you out."

"I do hate sponging off Sebastian but money isn't really the issue. I've lost my sense of purpose. I have no direction. I feel like a 1950s housewife, sitting around in my fancy penthouse waiting all day for my man to come home."

Dad laughed "You're so melodramatic. You know this is only temporary. You'll find something. In the meantime re-invent your fashion blog or take your sketch pad out again. Start designing your wedding suit."

"I can't even think about our wedding while Sebastian is still facing these charges. I'm really scared dad. I adore him but let's face it he's mouthy and spoilt, Your typical rich white brat. He won't do well in jail."

"Try not to worry son. I did speak to Andy earlier and I know it's not looking too promising but there is still time to get him off."

"There must be something we can do. You're a congressman. You must know people," I whined in frustration.

"I think I know what you're asking Kurt and please just don't. I love Sebastian. I really do. He's perfect for you and so obviously loves you. I think you two are an amazing couple but I have my morals Kurt. I could have a chat with a few connections I have but don't ask me to go beyond that."

"Sebastian and I would be grateful for anything you might be able to do. I would never ask you to compromise yourself."

"I know kiddo," Dad sighed. "It's such a big nasty mess. I wish I could be there with you both."

"We are holding up ok," I assured him. "Sebastian is so strong and Luna is a great distraction."

"I saw all the pictures of him on Facebook," I could hear Dad smile. "He's cute."

"We think so," I agreed.

"Have you heard from your brother? He hasn't called in a while."

"No," I frowned. "No doubt Rachel is keeping him occupied. She's been even more neurotic than usual lately. I don't know how he does it?"

Dad laughed. "She's definitely a challenge."

"She's certifiable," I laughed too. "Anyway I better go Dad. I have a Skype date with Noah shortly and he pouts if I'm late."

"I guess he doesn't like wasting the little free time he gets," Dad pointed out.

"You're probably right. I hadn't thought about it like that," I mumbled.

"I'm glad you two have stayed in a touch. Tell him I said hi." 

"I will Dad. I love you."

"I love you too Kurt. Take care and remember I'm here if you need me," Dad reminded me in a fatherly tone. "Bye."

"Bye Dad," I sighed ending the call.

I had a little time before I had to Skype with Noah so I ran downstairs to grab a diet coke. Now I was at home more my caffeine intake had increased dramatically. I knew that wouldn't be helping with my insomnia but it did help me get through the day.

I looked down at Luna as I sat in the arm chair. He was curled up fast asleep in his basket without a care in the world. What I wouldn't do for his life? I knew in the grand scheme of things I had an incredible life but I was so desperately worried about Sebastian that it overshadowed all the good stuff. He couldn't go to jail. He wouldn't be safe in there. He couldn't lose the career he'd worked so hard for. He couldn't leave me for three weeks. I wiped a tear angrily from my cheek. I hated Blaine so much for this. He had ruined everything.

K<3S 

"Fuck Kurt! You look so tired Babe. Please tell me it's from your man keeping you up all night doing the nasty."

"Partly," I smirked smugly. "I haven't been sleeping well. It looks like Sebastian is going to get 21 days in minimum," I sighed.

"His family are loaded rich bitches surely they can buy their way out of it. He only did what we've all been wanting to do for years."

I sighed.

"You know you can fix it Kurt,"Noah prompted raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Kurt," I turned my head as Hunter crossed the living room from the elevator. "Oh hey Puckerman," He waved noticing Puck on my laptop screen as he walked towards the stairs.

"Hi Hunter," Puck and I replied in unison. "Everything ok?" I checked.

"Better than okay!" Hunter beamed enthusiastically. "Finally closed the deal with my girl today..numerous times. I totally rocked her world. It was so hot." 

"Way to go dude!" Noah piped up. "That chick has a great rack."

"That's not all," Hunter bragged making a very inappropriate gesture. 

"You two have no respect for women," I frowned as Luna lifted her head and growled.

"What's that noise?" Puck asked curiously.

I turned my laptop around to show him Luna. "Meet Luna," I smiled as I leaned down to scratch behind his ear. "He hates Hunter for some reason."

"Cause he's a little prick," Hunter glared at the dog before heading upstairs. "Later," he threw back over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised he's still there," Noah remarked once Hunter was out of earshot.

"To be honest we haven't seen him much. He hangs out with Trina mostly."

"She's a cool chick," Puck grinned. "Awesome go-kart driver."

"Is that your boyfriend, Puckerman?" a taunting voice in the background interrupted.

"Yes!" Noah laughed sarcastically. "So fuck off asshole so we can Skype fuck."

"TMI," the shocked voice threw back before I heard a door close.

I laughed softly as Noah mumbled "bastard," in the direction of the door before returning his attention to me.

"I'm so lost," I sighed heavily.

"If you love Sebastian," Noah suddenly turned serious. "And I know you do Kurt. You need to go to Blaine and do what needs to be done to get Seb's charges dropped."

"I'm so torn about it," I replied emotionally. "I don't trust Blaine Anderson. What if I do it? What if we fuck and he doesn't keep his word? Then I'll have betrayed the love of my life for nothing. He's my world Noah."

"I know Kurt and honestly I thought you had more brains than that Babe," Noah frowned. "You need to strut your sexy stuff over there and demand that he calls whoever he needs to, on speaker phone, to clear your man before he even gets to lay a finger on you."

"The thought of him touching me makes me ill," I frowned.

"It's just sex Kurt. I imagine with Blaine it will be over before you know it. He doesn't look like he has much game. Just close your eyes and think of Lady Gaga or whatever."

"I couldn't tarnish my queen's image like that," I scrunched my face.

Noah grinned briefly. "Kurt you have survived fucking Blaine before, many times undoubtedly. I'm guessing at some point you probably even enjoyed it. You can do it one more time for Sebastian. I don't really see that you have any other option."

I felt sick to my stomach as I nodded. "Sebastian would never forgive me."

"I'm not sure that he really needs to find out but I'm certain he'll be so relieved that he's not going to jail that it won't even be an issue."

"I'd never be able to forgive myself," I bit back tears.

"Do you honestly think you'll be able to forgive yourself knowing there was something you could have done to save him but didn't? I know you Kurt and I know how you feel about Sebastian." Noah was solemn and so right. I would never forgive myself if I let my fiancé go to jail when I had the power to prevent it.

I took a deep breath and nodded. My mind was made up. I'd decided as repulsed as I was about the whole thing I would give Blaine exactly what he wanted to clear my fiancé's name. Sebastian and I deserved to be happy together. This would allow us to be.

I continued my conversation with Noah. He told me the small details he could about his work. Most of it was classified. He complained about the constant harassing phone calls he been receiving from Quinn Fabray since they'd hooked up at my birthday party. He asked after our friends and my family and I told him about meeting Walter and Catherine and all the things Walter had said about Seb disgracing the Smythe family name.

Noah huffed. "Go fix it Kurt. You can call if you need me when it's done."

I nodded sadly as I massaged the back of my neck trying to relieve the tension that lived there now. "I'll need a cooties shot and decontamination shower when I'm done," I looked at Noah with disgust.

"You'll be okay Kurt."

"Sure," I agreed unconvincingly as Luna got up and started sniffing around. "I need to go. Luna needs to go out."

"I love you Babe, good luck." He ended the call.

I grabbed Luna's lead and took him outside. He relieved himself and we took the short walk to Central Park. I wandered around aimlessly with Luna in tow for quite some time before finding a quiet park bench.

I knew what I needed to do. I took a deep breath, removed my phone from my pocket and called Blaine. He responded on the second ring.

"Kurt?" He answered smugly. "I've been expecting your call. I wondered how long it would take."

"Where and when?" I huffed coldly resigned to my fate.


	60. Are you having second thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Jeff are both left offended and confused when Kurt returns home from his walk (and talk with Blaine) in a filthy mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

"Where have you been Hun?" I asked curiously as Kurt let Luna off his lead and stepped into the kitchen. He looked tired and stressed. It worried me.

"Just took a stroll around in Central Park with Luna," he grumbled softly avoiding eye contact.

"Where is she?" Jeff grinned expectantly. "I'm dying to meet her."

"She is a he," Kurt corrected him rudely. "and he is probably in the living room. I wore him out. I had to carry him half the way home."

"He's only little," I frowned. "Did you make sure he has water?"

"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot," he snapped at me grabbing a diet coke from the fridge.

"What's the matter Gorgeous?" I stroked the small of his back and mumbled discretely against his ear. He was beginning to scare me.

"Nothing," he walked away into the living room. 

Looking confused Jeff turned to me for an explanation. I just shrugged. I didn't have one.

We joined Kurt in the living room. He was sitting sideways in the arm chair playing Angry Birds on his phone and didn't even bother to acknowledge our presence. I'd never seen him so shut off before.

"Nick and I are thinking of setting a date," Jeff piped up in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Congrats," I smiled.

"Pleased for you," Kurt replied insincerely. 

Jeff frowned looking offended. "We were wondering Kurt if you would come and look at a few venues with us tomorrow. We'd appreciate your input."

"Can't." Kurt didn't even look up.

"Oh Ok," Jeff's face dropped.

"I have plans with an old..umm..friend tomorrow," Kurt mumbled disinterestedly. "Why would I want to help plan your fucking wedding anyway when I can't even plan my own?"

I stared at him dumbfounded as Jeff glared. "Forget it then."

Kurt sighed heavily. He stood and went upstairs without another word.

"Should I go after him?" I asked Jeff apprehensively.

"Depends on how brave you're feeling," Jeff looked puzzled. "He's not usually that moody is he?"

"No," I sighed. "He lost his job and all this shit with Blaine must be getting to him more than I realised."

"Maybe meeting his friend tomorrow will cheer him up," Jeff smiled hopefully. "Who is it?"

"I have no idea," I shrugged. "That's the first I've heard of it."

"I wish I could do something to help you. Did you guys check the security cameras on the terrace? Maybe they will show what really happened."

"What really happened was I hit Blanderson in the face. Dad took the tapes. I think they've been destroyed. They were pretty damning. No dialogue was audible over the music and they clearly showed I hit first. Anderson has a strong enough case without them. Sadly there's no shortage of witnesses."

"You're giving up. Don't give up Sebby," Jeff reached and squeezed my thigh supportively. "What did Grandpa say?"

"That I've disgraced the family name and that actions have consequences," I sighed. "He was no help. He just made Kurt more stressed."

"I know Kurt loves you but it's stressful for everyone. He shouldn't be treating you like this."

"Don't," I warned Jeff defensively. "It's not like Nick never gets cranky. Kurt's just having a bad day. Cut him a break."

Jeff sighed and nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We are all anxious." 

"Where's Kurt?" Hunter looked around the living room as he came downstairs. 

"Why?" I asked curiously narrowing my eyes suspiciously. Did Hunter know something I didn't?

"Cause I'm taking Trina out to The Rainbow Room for dinner and I need to borrow a tie. The only one I brought with me has a ketchup stain on it and I don't have time to go out and buy a new one."

"The Rainbow Room?" Jeff looked impressed. "Fancy."

Hunter smiled nervously, checking his watch. "Where's Kurt?"

"I can lend you a tie," I offered.

"Did I mention that I want to borrow a NICE tie?" He smirked.

"Asshole," I scoffed grinning. "Kurt's upstairs."

"Thanks," he disappeared upstairs again. 

"I've never been to The Rainbow Room," Jeff offered. 

"I did once on an horrendous date. Do you remember?" I chuckled softly.

"Oh yeah," Jeff laughed knowingly. "The Trekkie with the nose ring and the lisp that you met on Grindr."

"He was cute but I should have never let you talk me into getting a Grindr account. They were all such weirdos and perverts."

"Sebastian?" Hunter called seriously from the top of the stairs. "I think you better come up here."

"What's wrong?" I sighed getting up.

"Kurt," he spoke quietly as I passed by him.

I entered our bedroom to find Kurt face down on our bed sobbing violently into my pillow. 

"Aww sweetheart. What's wrong?" I spoke softly as I laid down beside him and held him close.

He nestled into me but continued crying for quite some time with out speaking a word.

"Shh baby. Come on. It's okay," I cooed softly stroking his hair as he turned and buried his face in my chest and clung to me.

"Talk to me Kurt," I pleaded when he eventually quietened.

"I'm just so tired," he snivelled. 

"I know precious," I kissed his forehead. "Why don't you stay up here and rest? I'll bring you up some dinner."

"What did Hunter want?" He mumbled placing soft kisses to my chest through my tear soaked shirt.

"A tie. He's taking Trina to The Rainbow Room," I explained.

Kurt wiped his eyes, blew his runny nose on a tissue from the nightstand and got up. "Hunter?" He called from the door.

"Yes," Hunt called back.

"Show me what you're wearing," Kurt demanded sniffing.

Hunter stepped into our bedroom in a black suit and vest with a white shirt. I couldn't help noticing he looked really hot. 

"You look great," Kurt whistled appreciatively. He took Hunter's hand and made him do a spin before he dragged him into the closet. "You could use a little colour though. Do you prefer the red or the purple?"

"Red I think," Hunter stepped back into the room and I saw him smile gratefully as Kurt straightened the tie he'd just knotted. "What do you think?"

"Very dapper,"I gave him two thumbs up. "You're getting serious about this girl."

Hunter grinned bashfully. "Maybe. I dunno." He spotted the clock beside our bed. "Shit, I'm late."

"Go," Kurt smiled softly. "You look incredible. She won't be able to keep her hands off you."

"Ehh," Hunter smirked dashing out of the room. "Don't wait up!"

"He's so excited. I don't often see him like that," I smiled fondly.

"It's cute," Kurt agreed.

"Are we going to talk about what had you so upset before?" I prompted.

"I'm just worried about you and us," he whimpered quietly.

"Us? What's wrong with us?"I felt sick to my stomach. Was he having doubts about us?

"Shouldn't you go back down to Jeff? He asked evasively further adding to my anxiety. "It's rude to just leave him down there alone."

"He'll be fine. He'll just be watching TV with Luna. What's wrong with us Kurt?" I pushed.

"I've ruined everything for you Sebastian," he looked at me so sad and vulnerable. "If we'd never got together.."

"Then I'd be alone dating losers on Grindr and still pining for you instead of being madly in love with the man I'm dying to marry," I interrupted.

"..Then you wouldn't be facing assault charges and your future career wouldn't be in jeopardy, " he corrected me. "I've ruined your life. You only hit him defending me."

"Kurt, my sweet man that wasn't your fault." I reached for his hand. "I don't blame you. I need you. Don't you know that as long as you are walking the earth I could never be happy with anyone else."

Kurt shook his head. "Aww Seb you're so sweet," I watched him melt under my gaze.

"No," I shook my head. "I just love you Kurt."

Kurt nodded sadly. "You know I love you too."

"We'll get through this baby. Every good relationship has its hiccups," I smiled supportively at him.

"Ours really is good," he tried to smile back.

"Amazing yet challenging," I agreed. 

"I think I'll have a shower and get an early night," he answered thoughtfully. 

"I'll get rid of Jeff, order in and join you," I offered. "We can have pizza in bed and cuddle."

"You don't need to do that Sebby. Go and spend time with your friend," he suggested as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Jeff is our friend Kurt," I frowned slightly. "He didn't mean to be insensitive when he brought up his wedding."

"I know," Kurt sighed as he closed the bathroom door.

I stared at the door puzzled for the longest time, feeling totally shut out of Kurt's world. We'd never closed that door to shower ever. It felt like he was putting up a wall between us. I didn't know why but I knew I hated it.

I ran downstairs. As I expected Jeff was watching TV. He had Luna sitting on the sofa beside him.

"Down Luna," I snapped my fingers at him. "You know you're not allowed on the furniture."

"I'm sorry," Jeff grimaced as Luna jumped down and dashed to his basket.

"It's ok," I assured him. "We just really don't want his claws tearing the leather."

"Makes sense," Jeff acknowledged. "Is Kurt okay?"

"No," I shook my head. "He's the opposite of okay. He's detached, moody and crying. I hope he's just way over tired and not having second thoughts about our engagement."

"Like you said, he's having a bad day. I'll head home and let you two have some time alone," he offered wiggling his eye brows suggestively. "That should fix everything."

I smirked hugging him as he stood. "Thank you Jeffie. Before Hunter goes back you and Nicky need to come over for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Jeff responded enthusiastically "I hope Kurtie is ok."

"Me too," I sighed as he left.

Kurt was still in the shower when I got upstairs. Feeling brave I opened the bathroom door. "Can I join you?" I asked as I began to strip.

"I'm almost done," he replied as I kicked off my jeans.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I asked stepping under the water.

"About what?" He asked grabbing my hips to balance me as I almost slipped on the soapy floor.

"Marrying me? being with me?" I asked cautiously, afraid of his response.

"Baby? No." He looked hurt as he gazed into my eyes. "Have I been that much of a bitch?"

"No," I shook my head. "You seem exceptionally sad."

"That's only on the surface," he explained sliding his hand from my waist to my ass. "A little deeper down I'm happy and crazy in love. A little deeper still I'm just crazy."

"I think you're perfect," I moaned as he traced a finger down my ass crack.

"I'm really not," he mumbled against my ear before latching his lips onto my neck. He gently nipped and sucked clearly with the intention to mark. It was a strangely possessive gesture for him and although I was curious I liked it too much to question it.

"I want to fuck you," he moaned teasing my hole then roughly pushing his finger in.

A little surprised I hissed in discomfort, not really appreciating the intrusion without lube. Aside from our first time together which had been incredible, I always topped. It had become like an unspoken rule between us. Kurt was really throwing me off tonight and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I wanted to say no but i wasn't sure he could take the rejection in his current state so I just nodded. 

The more he moved his finger inside me though the more I tensed up and the more uncomfortable it became. I couldn't help grimacing. 

"For fucks sake,"he snapped at me as he pushed in a second finger. "Just relax."

I frowned at the lack of tenderness and love in his words. This was so impersonal. There was no eye contact. He hadn't even kissed me except to maul my neck. He was making me feel so insignificant not like the man he loved and wanted to marry at all. I felt so dirty and so offended. This wasn't my Kurt. This wasn't anything like him. "I can't." I murmured obviously upset. "I don't like it."

He glared at me angrily and pulled away stepping out of the shower without a word. I watched confused as he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. "What the fuck?" I yelled after him as the water turned cold. I had no idea what was going on with him but I did know my feelings were really hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve. So Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all. 
> 
> I know you're waiting to see if Kurt gives Blaine what he wants but unfortunately I have family arriving today for a few days so I my next update won't be for a few days. 
> 
> I love you all. I hope you have a safe and happy holiday. Eat, drink and be merry xxx


	61. What did you expect when I hate you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt visits Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm back..  
> I hope you all had a lovely Christmas/break.
> 
> Kurt's POV

I was so apprehensive as I knocked on the door of Blaine's ground floor apartment. My stomach was full of butterflies and not the good kind, more like wasps really. It didn't help either that I was exhausted. 

Sebastian and I had been up half the night arguing. I'd been such a bastard last night. I knew it was my fault. Everything that had happened was my fault. My precious man wouldn't be in any of this trouble if it weren't for me, if he hadn't been defending me. There was no way I could live with the guilt of letting him spend even a minute in jail. it was time now for me to man up and fix this mess as painful and sickening as it was going to be.

"Well Hell-o," Blaine sneered smugly as he slowly opened his apartment door. "Please come in." He stepped back, gesturing inside as he held the door open.

I hesitated, inhaling deeply before cautiously stepping through the doorway. "Hi," I mumbled awkwardly, briefly glancing around. Maybe I'd been spoiled for too long, living with Sebby in our spacious, stylish penthouse, but this apartment was shabby and dowdy. Compact and overly cluttered, dark and musty. It suited Blaine and the ugly personality he'd revealed since our break up. It was as plain as he was.

"You look really good," he raised a suggestive eyebrow at me as he looked me up and down hungrily.

"My fiancé thinks so," I replied sharply.

"Does he know you're here?" He asked snidely.

"That's none of your business but no" I muttered, "and he's never going to."

"That doesn't sound like a good basis for a marriage Kurt," he taunted.

"You know nothing about Sebastian and I," I growled. 

He rolled his eyes sarcastically and stepped closer. I stepped back fighting the urge to bolt. I knew I had to stay and I had to do this for Sebastian, to save my Sebastian. It was going to be the most difficult thing I'd ever suffered through but right now Sebby was all that mattered.

"If you expect me to drop the charges against Sebastard, Kurt you're going to have to let me touch you at some point," he grinned spitefully.

"Don't you dare call him that," I spat. "You're not half the man he is."

"Your standards aren't what they used to be Kurt," he smirked.

"Fuck you!" I bit back.

"Soon enough," Blaine chuckled. "Anxious are we?"

"Nauseous actually," I frowned. It was true. 

"You're free to leave," he gestured towards the door.

"And if I do?" I enquired hopefully, sadly already knowing the answer.

"Your little Richie Rich will probably go to jail. Are you willing to risk it?"

I shook my head. "You're such a prick!"

He moaned softly. "Oh Kurt. How I've missed your dirty mouth."

"Eww," I looked at him with disgust.

"You never used to think so," he offered looking a little offended.

I shrugged. "Call the detective, your lawyer or whoever, I want to hear you on speaker phone. Drop the charges so we can get this over and done with. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

"That's such a hostile way of saying you can't wait to get into my pants Kurt."

"Don't make me sick," I shuddered in disgust. "Make the call."

"All right, All right," he nodded. "Can I get you a drink first?"

"No thank you. This isn't a social visit," I frowned. "Get on with it."

"As long as you remember what I said."

"I know what you said. You want to top. I don't really care as long as you wear a condom and don't try to kiss or mark me."

"You're not in a position to tell me what to do Kurtie," he taunted me. "But I love you enough to respect that. I'm certain once you've been reminded of how good we are together you'll be begging for more."

"Love? This is your idea of love?" I sneered. "You're blackmailing me into your bed."

"Such ugly words. We don't have to do it in bed. I'm sure we can get more creative than that." 

"I don't care about creativity. I just want it over and done with," I screwed up my nose in distaste.

"I guess if you wanted creativity you wouldn't have chosen Sebastian. I always found his sexting very vanilla."

"You're a liar. He's never sexted with you" I rose my voice. "Just make the damn call."

"Am I a liar though? Are you certain?" He continued to taunt me. "You've become such a bossy bitch. I bet Sebastian loves that. It's mega sexy."

"Just don't!"

He smirked taking out his phone. He made a big show of dialling the phone number and turning on his speaker. I listened carefully as he spoke to the man who answered explaining that he'd been mistaken about Sebastian and that he wished to drop the charges. 

They spoke for sometime as I tried to deal with the inevitability of what was to follow. I had gotten my way. Sebastian would be out of trouble just like I so desperately wanted and needed him to be. That alone made this disgusting scenario worth it. Sebastian was my world. I had to do this for him. All of this was for him.

With his conversation over Blaine sat his phone down on his sofa. "You got what you wanted. Happy?"

"I love him Blaine, more than anything or anyone. Of course I'm happy that he and I can be together without your bullshit hanging over our heads."

He nodded. "So it's real you and him?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't," I reminded him.

"I guess I'm happy for you then," he sighed reaching for me. 

I cringed biting my lip as his hand grazed my thigh. 

"I've waited so long for this," he mumbled unbuttoning my jeans. "I've missed you Kurt."

"Save it," I grunted as I tried desperately to hold back tears. This was awful. It felt so wrong. I remained still, fighting every instinct in me that told me to run. 

"I forgot how gorgeous you are," he muttered against my neck as his hand wandered over my bare ass. My jeans were on the floor and he was standing behind me now. I wanted to die. I think I was on the inside. 

I whimpered, tears now rolling down my cheeks as he pushed me against the back of sofa and forced my feet apart. I was going to do this but no one said I had to be a willing participant or that I had to enjoy it. I despised this man. Enjoyment wasn't an option. 

He kissed my neck as he rolled on a condom. I couldn't help recoiling in disgust. This warm breath on my skin made it crawl. I clenched my eyes shut, picturing Sebastian's sweet face, his sassy smirk, those gorgeous green eyes of his, except this wasn't Sebastian. This was my vengeful, spiteful ex. I took deep breaths and reminded myself this was all for Seb, to save him, so he and I could be married. Soon enough it would all be over and at least Sebastian would never know. He didn't need to. 

"I'm going to make this so good for you Kurt. You'll forget he ever touched you," Blaine promised arrogantly as he lubed up. 

"Never," I snivelled under my breath bracing myself for the inevitable. 

I winced hating myself more than I ever had in my entire life as he gripped my hips, pushed inside me and instantly began to move. He was smaller than Sebastian and felt so different. I didn't like it at all. This was more demoralising than being thrown in dumpsters, drowned in slushee's or being shoved into lockers. It was worse than being hate kissed by David or even the beating I had taken when I was mugged. I began to sob, I couldn't help it. I loved Sebastian so much with every fibre of my being and I was betraying him. 

"Stop," I pleaded, my knuckles white as I gripped the sofa. "Please stop."

"But you feel so good," he moaned against my ear as he thrust in particularly hard over and over. "I love you Kurt."

"No," I whined wiping away the tears that continued to fall as he moved faster. Pinned between him and his sofa, I felt nauseous and dirty as I pleaded for it to be over. "Please."

"Oh Kurt, I'm close," he howled. His thrusts stuttering as he reached around to stroke me.

He stopped moving. "You're soft," he sounded shocked. To my great relief he dropped my flaccid cock as if it had burnt him. 

I swept his hand away. "Of course I am," I snivelled. "What did you expect when I hate you? 

"I don't know," he mumbled. 

"Look," I snapped not wanting him inside me any longer than necessary. "If we have to do this then hurry up and just get it over with."

"Fine," he sneered bitterly. He thrusted in too roughly three or four more times before crying out my name. I sighed in relief knowing it was over. 

"Fucking hot," he grunted as he pulled out. "Even better than I remembered."

Ashamed of myself, my nausea peaked and I began to gag as I slumped used against his sofa. He slapped my bare ass before stepping back to remove the condom.

I struggled to pull my jeans back on, wondering what it was about this whole debacle that he thought was hot. It didn't seem to bother him that I'd stood deathly still the entire time sobbing or that I hadn't been able to raise my flagpole for him metaphorically speaking. He didn't care that essentially this had been against my will or even that I'd asked him to stop. How had I ever thought I was in love with this asshole? 

"You got what you wanted. Don't ever contact us again," I snapped at him as I did up my jeans.

He laughed bitterly as he dressed too. "Sebastian is a lucky man. I envy him."

"You make me sick." 

He scoffed as he opened the apartment door for me. "A pleasure as always Kurtie."

"I wish I could say the same," I muttered bitterly as I left. He watched me as walked down the hall and out of the building.

I dashed to the subway station just down the street and straight into the public bathroom. I collapsed on the filthy bathroom tile gripping the disgusting toilet bowl. I vomited repeatedly and violently sobbing desperately until long after my stomach was empty.

Eventually I returned trembling and weak to my feet. 

"Are you okay dude? " a skater boy finishing up at the urinal asked as I stumbled to the sink.

"Sure," I nodded my reply. 

"You look awful dude."

"Thanks," I chuckled bitterly as I splashed water on my tear streaked face.

"Can I call someone for you? A doctor? Your girlfriend?"

"I'll be fine," I reassured him as I dried my hands under the air dryer.

He side eyed me grimly as he left without washing hands. Eww.

I stepped out of the public bathroom and headed towards the platform to catch the subway back to Manhattan, back to my life with my fiancé, just as my phone began to ring.

I removed the offending device from my pocket and stared at the screen. It was Sebastian. Feeling nauseous again I hesitated before answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you will hate this. If it's any consolation I cried as I wrote it but keep in mind he did it for Sebastian. He just loves him that much.


	62. How was your friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt make plans for a date and their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

I took a deep breath before answering my phone. Sebastian had no idea how much I needed to hear the soothing tone of his voice right now.

"Hi baby," I answered trying desperately to hide the shaking in my voice.

"Hey gorgeous," I felt his warmth engulf me.

"I'm so sorry about last night," I blurted. "I was so awful. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay, sweetheart," he spoke lovingly. "We all have bad days."

"I love you so much Seb," I spoke sincerely. 

"I know," I could hear him grin. "Where are you?"

"I'm actually on my way home. Do you want to bring Luna and meet me in the park. I'll bring the coffees," I tempted. 

"I'd love that," he finished. "See you soon."

About 30 minutes later I sat on a park bench in our favourite part of the park waiting nervously for my fiancé. I sipped my coffee, wondering if he'd take one look at me and instantly know the travesty I'd committed.

He smiled wide as he approached with Luna in tow. I sat my coffee beside his on the bench and stood to greet him. We embraced each other warmly and he kissed me softly. I savoured his lips on mine needing any affection he was willing to offer.

Luna yapped at my feet looking annoyed at having his walk interrupted. I bent down and scratched behind his ear. "Hey little buddy," I grinned.

"Shall we walk?" Seb offered. "He's getting impatient."

I chuckled lightly looking down at our little dog and nodded. "I'd like to walk," I smiled, offering him his coffee. 

"Aww thanks Gorgeous," he pecked my lips then we wandered side by side through the park.

"How was your friend?" He asked curiously.

"Exactly as I remembered," I replied flatly, sipping the last of my coffee.

He smiled. "Speaking of friends, Hunter and Trina want to take us out for dinner tomorrow night. Jeff and Nick, Elliott and Spencer are invited too."

"That sounds like fun." I smiled. "What about tonight though?"

"I was thinking I might like to take my fiancé out on a date...if he's willing."

"He's willing," I replied enthusiastically. "How about a movie? I think you and I are last two people in New York to see Star Wars."

"I was thinking of something a little more romantic. If you've got your heart set on a movie though we could order a picnic basket and go to Bryant Park for an open air movie. They always show classics. Have you ever been?"

"I haven't," I admitted.

"I noticed on a flyer up the street that they are showing Sleepless in Seattle tonight."

"Aww Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. I love that movie."

"That's decided then." He replied excitedly as he tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash. I passed him mine and he disposed of that too before taking my hand. I gave his hand a light loving squeeze and he smiled warmly at me. 

"I'll get a gourmet picnic basket delivered to the penthouse and we can pick up a bottle of wine on the way home," he suggested. "It will be fun."

I gazed at my fiancé as I smiled my agreement. He looked particularly good today. The sun caught the highlights in his hair and his gorgeous green eyes shone with love. I felt terrible guilt over betraying him earlier even if it was to secure our future. I didn't know what I'd do if he ever found out.

"You're staring," Seb smirked.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful." I smiled.

He blushed lightly. "So are you, Gorgeous." 

"Let's go get that wine," I suggested and we turned and headed towards home with little Luna shuffling along behind us.

K<3S

"Who was that?" I gestured at Seb's phone on the coffee table as I collapsed back into his lap, after using the bathroom.

"Dad," he was smiling from ear to ear. "You're not going to believe it. The assault charge has been dropped."

"Seb!" I squealed throwing my arms around him. "That's incredible."

"I can't believe it," he beamed, kissing me soundly. 

I kissed him back laughing at his excitement. His dazzling smile made the earlier horror I'd endured totally worthwhile. 

"I'm so relieved," he grinned broadly. "You know what this means don't you?"

I shrugged, looking at him confused. 

"We can start planning our wedding. I don't want to wait a day longer than I have to to make you my husband." He looked so excited.

"Let's make it soon," I agreed. "I have some ideas."

He raised an quizzical eyebrow. "I didn't realise you'd given it any thought."

I frowned. "Do you really think I want to be married any less than you do?"

"I guess, I still find it hard to believe that you want to be with me at all."

"I love you Sebastian, more than I can ever say," I spoke sincerely.

"I love you too baby," he pecked my lips. "So let's hear these ideas."

"I was thinking maybe the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. There's an incredible glass atrium that would be beautiful," I explained snuggling into his arms.

"Brooklyn eek! I dunno Hun," he scrunched his face.

"Snob!" I laughed slapping his arm playfully before he wrapped them around me. "It's really pretty."

"I was thinking something a bit more extravagant. We are only going to do this once. It has to be as perfect as the man I'm marrying," he kissed my hair.

"We could charter a yacht," I suggested feeling uncomfortable as he praised me. "Get married on the deck at sunset and have the reception right on board. It would be amazing."

"Yes. it would," he squeezed me tight. "I think even Grandpa would approve of that. I want to do it."

"I'll make some appointments. We can go and have a look at a few boats."

"You make me so happy Babe. I can't wait until you're mine forever."

"I can't wait either," I reassured him as our intercom buzzed. "But I'm already yours Hun."

"That will be our picnic basket," he grinned as I jumped up to answer it.  
Sure enough it was. Luna yapped as I greeted the delivery girl at the elevator doors. "Aww what a cutie," she smiled as Seb took him upstairs to the terrace out of the way.

"He is," I agreed tipping her generously before she left.

"How's it look?" He called as I sat the heavy basket on the kitchen counter. I peaked under the lid at the array of cheeses, cold cuts, artisan breads and tropical fruits. There was enough food for about 6 people. It looked delicious.

"So much food," I exclaimed. "It looks incredible."

"You look incredible," he eyed me lustfully as I returned to the living room. 

"Thank you," I smiled bashfully joining him back on the sofa. He leaped on me as I sat down, cupping my face and kissing me deeply.

I returned the kiss sweeping my tongue forcefully against his lips. They parted beneath mine and I moaned softly as our tongues brushed together. The kiss soon heated as they always did. I was already hard and desperate with need for him.

His hands slid from my face down to the buttons of my shirt. He undid each button clumsily as we rutted eagerly against one another and continued to kiss passionately. 

We pulled back briefly to remove each other's shirts. I grazed my fingers down his cheek, neck and then chest. His skin was so smooth and soft under my touch. I couldn't get enough of it. 

"I need you," I pleaded as he sat up to remove my jeans, the same jeans Blaine had removed from me only hours before. My body stiffened subconsciously as he reached for my button.

He hesitated. "You ok baby?" He panted roughly. 

"Close," I lied. "Don't stop."

He chuckled and palmed me briefly through the denim before returning to the button. I awkwardly shimmied my way out of them and my underwear in one go before kneeling up to attack Seb's pants.

"Do we need protection? he checked thoughtfully as his pants hit the floor.

I nodded reluctantly. "I'd like to be retested before we stop."

He nodded his agreement, stroking my ass as I bent down to grab a condom and lube from my wallet.

"Ride me," he groaned gripping my waist as I rolled the condom onto his generous length.

"Fuck yes," I agreed straddling him.

He impatiently snatched the lube from me and stroked himself applying it as I watched with hungry eyes.

We kissed frantically, all teeth, tongue and desperation as he held himself firm and I impaled myself willingly on him. I sighed happily in relief, feeling full and whole and like me again. I was Sebastian's Kurt again.

"Oh Kurt so hot," he keened bucking his hips up. I pushed down to meet him. He felt so good, so right, as we moved, rapidly finding a rhythm that was mutually pleasurable to us both.

"Seb," I whined as he slid against my prostate. "So good baby."

"Yes," he agreed arching up and scraping his nails down my back as I nipped and bit marking his neck. 

We fitted together perfectly, moved with perfect synchronicity for the longest time as we gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. We kissed and softly stroked each other's bodies and if I hadn't known it before I definitely knew it now. I loved this man more than I ever thought possible and I wanted him to be mine forever.

"I love you," I whimpered softly against his ear sucking the lobe between my teeth. 

"Love you too," he mumbled almost incoherently as our movements became faster and suddenly erratic. He reached down gripping my leaking cock in his fist brushing his thumb repeatedly over the head as he rapidly jerked me off. It was all too good, too much. 

"Fuck Sebastian Fuck," I screamed cumming hard over his fist and abs as he watched with wide eyes.

"So fucking beautiful," he whined forcing me down hard onto him as I felt him pulse his release deliciously into the condom inside me. "Kurt," he wailed claiming my lips.


	63. I know what you did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV   
> I'm feeling so sad for my Sebby right now. :'(

"Are you almost ready Gorgeous? Tobias is downstairs." I called to Kurt.

"Yes, I'll be right there," he shouted back. "We could have just taken a cab. Did we really need a car?"

I headed upstairs I hated yelling all over the apartment. "Of course we needed the car. It's a um..date, Wow!"

"You like?" Kurt stood and did a spin for me. He looked delectable. It was a simple outfit by his standards. He wore the world's tightest blue tartan pants and a plain white shirt open at the neck, revealing just enough skin that I knew I would be distracted all night. He finished off the ensemble with black boots, a black belt and a loosely knotted blue scarf. The colour accentuated his eyes and it suited him perfectly.

"I love!" I drooled licking my lips subconsciously.

He smiled stepping forward. He grazed his hand over my ass as we hugged. "You look incredible too." He kissed me softly. "Just let me get my jacket and we can go."

I nodded, unable to take my eyes off his ass as he walked away into the closet to retrieve it.

With his jacket slung over his arm, we said a quick goodbye to our little Luna on the terrace and went downstairs hand in hand.

"I'll grab the basket," I offered. "Did you put in the champagne flutes and the picnic blanket?"

"I put in two blankets," he smiled. "In case it gets cool later and a cushion for your head."

"You think of everything," I kissed his cheek as I carried the heavy basket into the elevator. "Won't you need a cushion too?"

"I have mine right here," Kurt patted my chest making me smile. "Do you need any help with that basket?" He offered sweetly. "I don't know how that tiny delivery girl managed to carry it."

"I'm fine," I grinned sitting it down on the elevator floor. I reached up and stroked Kurt's cheek. I really loved this man. I couldn't believe we'd soon be married.

"Good evening Mr Smythe, Mr Hummel," Seymour greeted us as we stepped from the elevator. "May I assist you with your basket Sir?"

"Hi Seymour," I grinned. "That would be awesome thanks. I think I slightly over ordered. It weighs a ton."

He took the basket from me and we followed him out to the street where Tobias was waiting. Tobias opened the rear door of the car for us and we climbed inside before he placed the basket in the front seat.

"Bryant Park, Mr Smythe?" He confirmed.

"Yes Tobias," I smiled. "I'm taking Kurt on a date."

"Very well Sir," he smiled. "I wish you both a very pleasant evening."

"Thank you Tobias," we both smiled snuggling together in the back seat as he closed the door.

"Do you think I have time to blow you before we get there?" I smirked, whispering against Kurt's ear as Tobias pulled out into the traffic.

"More than enough time considering your skill," Kurt grinned. "But we aren't doing that."

"Why not?" I whined. "Come on. Please. You know you'll love it."

"Of course, I'll love it," he chuckled. "But I forgot to replace the condom in my wallet."

"I have one," I raised an eye brow. "Please?"

He nodded and leaned back against the seat. I undid his belt and opened his pants as my phone began to ring.

"Answer it," Kurt sighed. "It might be important."

"You're important," I assured him, sliding my hand inside his underwear. 

He moaned softly bucking his hips up as he began to hardened in my fist. I pulled his cock out and stroked him to full hardness before my phone began to ring again.

"Fuck it," I cursed at the interruption.

"Just answer it," Kurt huffed reaching down to tuck himself back in. "It's okay."

"Don't," I frowned. "I want you."

"Okay," he moaned stroking himself for my viewing pleasure. 

I reluctantly rolled on the chocolate flavoured condom that I'd slipped into my wallet for exactly this purpose, before I sunk down on him taking him as deep as I could. We hadn't done this in a week or two and somehow I'd forgotten much it turned me on. I loved the weight of him in my mouth.

I hollowed my cheeks sucking and licking. The artificial chocolatey taste was distracting and no where near as enticing as Kurt himself. I didn't let it slow me down though. I bobbed my head as he whimpered and whined above me working what I couldn't get in my mouth, with the difficult angle and cramped space, in my fist.

He writhed beneath me gently burying his hands in my hair and gripping tight. "Seb," he moaned. "Oh baby..your mouth..holy fuck." He sounded wrecked and I loved it. 

"I'm close," he groaned eventually, releasing a loud frustrated sigh when my phone began to ring for a third time. Someone really was persistent. I was becoming annoyed at the intrusion but continued to ignore it. 

"Cum for me Gorgeous," I mumbled almost inaudibly around my fiancé's swollen cock. I sped up my movements but was robbed of my reward as he came, screaming profanities, into the condom.

"Baby," he panted smiling down at me as I pulled off. "Thank you."

I grinned back. "You're getting retested tomorrow," I demanded. "That's no where near as good for me if I can't taste you."

He nodded blushing a little at my bluntness as he removed the condom and looked at me silently asking where to dispose of it.

I looked back at him blankly as he tied it off. I tucked him back into his pants and did them up as he continued to hold it.

"This wasn't the best thought out plan," he giggled. 

"I'll ask Tobias for a tissue," I offered.

"No," he frowned lightly. "He'll know what we were doing."

"Sweetie," I laughed. "You were loud. I'm sure half of Manhattan knows what we were doing."

"Ugh," Kurt moaned embarrassed.

I pushed the button to slide down the glass panel. "Tobias, do you have any tissues?" I asked politely.

"You'll find some in the pocket in the door to your right Mr Smythe," he smiled knowingly before adding "We are almost there Sir."

I thanked him and slid the glass back up before finding the tissues 

"I won't have time to return the favour," Kurt whined as Tobias parked the car.

"Later babe," I grinned adjusting my softening cock in my pants.

Tobias let us out of the car and I disposed of the evidence of our debauchery in a near by trash can before collecting our picnic basket and bidding Tobias goodbye. "I'll text you when we're done." I reminded him.

"Enjoy the movie Sirs," he smiled

Kurt took my hand and we searched along the edge of the crowd for a slightly secluded place to sit that still had a good view of the screen, just in case we decided we wanted to watch the movie at some point.

We found a place we liked beside a young straight couple who were so involved in each other that they didn't even notice us lay out our blanket and sit down.

"This is really nice," Kurt smiled as he placed the cushion he'd brought under my head and snuggled down against me. We laid together just making out for the longest time. No one around seemed to care or even notice. This was why I loved New York City.

"I love you," I grinned up my fiancé. "I have something for you. I have to confess instead of going to class this morning while you were with your friend I went shopping."

Kurt looked at me mildly horrified. I assumed it was because I went shopping without him. He both knew how much he loved to shop.

"Calm your farm," I smirked at his expression. "I know you love shopping but I wanted to surprise you."

I pulled a ring box from my pocket and nervously presented him with his white gold engagement ring. "I know it took longer than I planned but I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful Sebby," he gasped in surprise before bursting into tears. 

"Hey Hun," I cupped his face, gently stroking his damp cheek. "Don't cry."

"You don't understand," he sobbed. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. l've done something terrible."

"I know what you did, Kurt," I teared up too. 

"No, you don't," he choked back more tears. 

I nodded. "Did you honestly think Blanderson wouldn't call me to gloat? I doubt you were even out of his building before he rang. I can't say I'm not devastated but I know why you did it."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt cried. "It was horrible."

"Good," I smirked smugly. "I don't doubt it for a second. Just look at him. I don't know how you ever managed to get it up for him."

"I couldn't today," he sniffed.

"I don't want details," I warned firmly. "Not ever but I hope you know this entitles me to a free pass at some point in the future should I choose to take it."

Kurt nodded in agreement though I could tell from his facial expression that he was highly opposed to the idea. He needn't worry. I would never cheat on him anyway. There would never be anyone else I wanted as much as him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked quietly as I slipped the engagement ring on his finger.

"Because I wanted you to tell me. I knew you would eventually. This is much sooner than I expected. I'm kinda grateful for that."

He looked down at the ring with the guiltiest expression I'd ever seen him wear. "Are you still sure?" He asked.

"I'm still sure," I nodded. "But don't think I'm not super pissed at you. Don't think I won't be resentful or that I won't bring it up when we fight or that I won't hate him even more than ever now."

"I understand," he grimaced. "I hate him too."

"But you love me right?" I asked insecurely. I knew he had a choice and he'd willingly chosen me but I still needed to hear it.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," he leaned in and kissed me deeply and I felt his love engulf me. "So this afternoon on the sofa?"

"I was claiming back what is mine," I replied sadly.

"I was always yours Sebby," he reassured me. "He may have touched my body but he has never ever touched my heart like you continue to do everyday."

I nodded. I laid back down on the blanket and pulled Kurt close. His head rested on my shattered heart. I knew Kurt had made a huge sacrifice for me and for our future so I pledged to never let him see how truly heart broken or betrayed I felt. I also knew I should probably break off the engagement and ask him to move out but I couldn't. I loved him too much, too desperately and I knew he loved me not Blaine. I couldn't let him go.

The bastard hobbit had won this round but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of breaking up my relationship. Fuck him! He would be begging for death by the time I was done with him. He be warned..Hell hath no fury like a Smythe (soon to be Hummel-Smythe) scorned. Blaine Anderson would never hurt us again, of that I was sure.

And then my phone rang again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide how Seb will get his revenge. I know it's going to be slow & painful and I'm open to suggestions. 
> 
> Comment below or my email is krazyforKurtbastian@gmail.com


	64. You're Not Going To Lose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian's date turns sour and Kurt turns to Elliott for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

"Fuck it Jeff. What do you want?" I snapped finally answering my phone. "Kurt and I are on a date."

"You're with Kurt?" Jeff sounded surprised.

"We are engaged," I mused. "We often spend time together.

"I heard your assault charge was dropped," he spoke cautiously. "I'm sorta wondering why I didn't hear it from you."

"I was going to call you but I got distracted," I grinned at Kurt as he began to unpack the picnic basket.

"Blaine told Nicky," Jeff paused. I could hear the uncertainty in his tone. "that he umm hooked up with umm Kurt."

"Can we talk about this later?" I pleaded softly.

"You already knew?" Jeff was shocked. "And you're on a date? What the fuck Seb?"

"Let it go," I warned him. "I love you Jeffie. I'll see you tomorrow night at Hunter's dinner."

"I hope Kurt was safe," Jeff added. "Rumour has it that Blaine has been sharing a lot more than bodily fluids with his partners."

"What's that mean?" I frowned suspecting I already knew.

"Chlamydia," Jeff mumbled sounding disgusted. "According to Noo he's had recurrent infections for a while."

"I hope it hurts like being ass fucked with a hot curling iron," I sneered spitefully.

Jeff laughed. "Enjoy your date, I guess. I love you Sebby. Be safe."

Kurt looked at me concerned as I ended the call and put my phone back in my pocket. I was kinda pissed at Jeff for being so judgemental considering he'd cheated once and been forgiven."I really don't want to talk about it but please tell me you were safe."

Kurt nodded looking tearful again.

"He's the source of your infection by the way," I snapped rudely. 

"Okay," Kurt mumbled curling up on himself and turning his attention to the movie screen.

"He's telling people," I added angrily.

"Telling them what?" Kurt asked timidly. "Not the truth, I bet."

"The truth?" I inhaled deeply. "The truth is my fiancé cheated on me."

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled looking straight ahead at the screen. "I think I'd like to go home."

Hearing that hurt almost as much as his infidelity. "Please stay."

"It wasn't good Seb," Kurt whispered. "None of it was good but I did it for you."

"I know," I acknowledged. "But that doesn't change the fact that that smug little prick had his dick up my fiancé's ass this morning."

Kurt paled and I knew as he stood up that l'd crossed the line. "Enjoy your picnic. I'll be at Elliott's."

"Of course you will," I huffed. "Go and fuck him too. That will make three of us today. You'll have a trifecta."

"You bastard!" Kurt glared at me devastated before storming away.

"Kurt?" I called after him receiving glares from people around us. He just flipped me the bird.

He was right. I was a bastard. I hadn't meant to let my jealousy get the better of me or to say any of that shit. I certainly hadn't meant to drive him away or into the arms of Elliott Gilbert. It was just that the thought of Kurt with Blaine no matter what Kurt's motivation made me sick to my core.

I remembered how close and cutesy they had been especially back in high school. They were the envy of every gay couple at Dalton, even Jeff and Nick. Ever since Blaine had so smugly called me this morning all I could picture was Kurt in his arms. Them sprawled out on Blaine's bed, his lips kissing Kurt's, his hand's exploring Kurt's soft skin and him getting the pleasure of seeing that gorgeous expression on Kurt's face as he teetered on the edge of cumming. 

Those things were supposed to be all mine, not his anymore. He'd lost the right to those privileges when he'd cheated on Kurt except now he'd made Kurt a cheater too. I knew Kurt had done it for me because the alternative would have meant the end of my career and the postponement of our marriage but now as I played with engagement ring on my finger that read "TAKEN" I couldn't help feeling like I'd been taken advantage of.

Maybe Kurt had really wanted to sleep with Blaine again all along and this had just given him the perfect excuse. Maybe they were just biding their time until they were ready to get back together. Maybe they would live my fantasy happily ever after or maybe happily ever after was a fantasy and maybe I was just over reacting. 

Suddenly feeling cold and alone I wrapped myself in the second blanket Kurt had packed and text Tobias. I left everything else behind and walked back out to the street leaving another failed date with Kurt behind me. I needed to stop trying so hard. Maybe we just weren't meant to be.

Tobias arrived almost immediately. He looked curious but didn't mention Kurt's absence. He was way too professional for that. I desperately wanted to go to Otto's place and drag my fiancé home but it occurred to me that I had no idea where he lived. There was however someone who did know..Hunter. 

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked Tobias as he let me into the car.

I took out my phone and called Hunter.

"Hey dude," he answered. "How are you coping?"

"Ugh Fuck! Does everybody know?" I groaned in frustration. 

"Yep I'd say so," he muttered sympathetically. "I hear Anderson is pretty proud of himself for breaking you two up."

"We aren't broken up!" I corrected him sharply. "We are getting married."

"Seriously Sebastian? What is it about this guy that makes you so blind?" Hunter sounded exasperated. "You could have any man you want."

"He is the man I want," I sighed. "What I don't want is a lecture."

"Fine," Hunter huffed in defeat. "What did you call for then?"

"I need Otto's address." 

Hunter gave me the address and I ended the call. Sliding down the glass between us I informed Tobias of my destination. I sat back, closed my eyes and prayed Kurt and I could get through this.

It took forever to get to Elliott's and it was quite late when I arrived. Spencer let me in when looking very solemn. "They are in the bedroom through there. You might want to knock first."

"Thanks," I nodded as he sat down to watch Game of Thrones. 

The bedroom door was open and I could hear Kurt talking as I approached. "..the worst El," he was crying. 

"You don't have to talk about it," Elliott reminded him caringly

"I need to," Kurt muttered as I stopped out of sight to listen. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. "I betrayed Seb, El and I love him more than anything."

"Shh," Elliott replied.

"It was so awful. I felt so guilty and used and dirty. He was saying stuff like I'd be begging for more and that it was hot and I was crying and limp. He had me pinned against the couch and I couldn't move. I just wanted to vomit. It was disgusting."

"Oh Darling," Elliott replied sympathetically as my heart broken again for an entirely different reason. My poor baby. 

"It got too much to bear so I told him no but he said it felt too good and kept going until he was done. It was so humiliating and all I could think of was Sebastian and how I had to get through it for him and our future and now he's so angry and I get that Elliott, I really do but I'm so scared I'm going to lose him," Kurt rambled as he always did when he was afraid. "I can't lo.."

"You're not going to lose me," I stepped forward into the bedroom doorway. "Not ever."

Elliott smiled sadly up at me from where he lay holding Kurt on his bed. "Pleased to see you manning up Preppy."

I sighed looking at Kurt. "I couldn't help over hearing babe. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Kurt."

He looked back teary eyed. "So am  
I."

"You don't need to say anything sweetheart except that you'll come home with me," I reached out my hand to him, my eyes pleading with him to take it. 

Kurt grasped my hand firmly. I watched as Elliott reluctantly let him go and he stood taking me in his arms. I kissed his hair, rubbing his back as I held him tight. "It's going to be okay, Gorgeous." I reassured him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he mumbled against my neck.

I smiled softly. "Go and wash your face and we'll go home. Tobias is waiting."

He kissed me softly and headed down the hall.

"You know what he described is rape," Elliott provided seriously after we heard the bathroom door close. "He's going to need you to get over the whole cheating thing and support him. He did it all for you."

"This is all so fucked up," I sighed.

"You two love each other Preppy. That means something. You can get past this. You can't let Blaine Anderson win."

"I don't intend to," I replied sharply as Kurt returned


	65. You're my person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb defends Kurt from an irate Hunter before the couple talk things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> Can't believe it's NYE here. Happy New Year to you all. I thank you all for your love and support this year (over 250 kudos on this fic which started out just as one shot..I'm so grateful) and I wish you all every success for 2016. 
> 
> On a much sadder note, in the wake of Mark Salling's arrest Puck will no longer appear in this story. I'm usually pretty good with words but I have none to express how revolted and disgusted I am by him. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter and have a great new year. Depending on my celebrations there may be no update tomorrow lol.

We could hear our poor little dog whimpering and whining from the terrace as soon as we stepped out of the elevator. Seb dashed straight upstairs to comfort him.

"Why didn't you let Luna in?" I frowned at Hunter who was raiding the fridge for food.

"Cause he hates me," Hunter grimaced. "Kinda like you hate Blaine right? How /was/ your stroll down memory lane this morning?"

"Just delightful..All rainbows and unicorns," I replied sarcastically reaching around him to get a can of Diet Coke. He and I were barely friends so he didn't need to know what I'd been through.

"Seriously?" Hunter glared at me with hostility. "How could you do that to him? You must have some idea how our boy feels about you."

"Our boy?" I frowned at Hunter. "Seb is MY fiancé."

"He shouldn't be." he snapped at me. "He should have kicked your cheating ass to the kerb. Who proposes marriage and then sleeps with their ex? What kind of low life does that?"

"That's enough!!" Sebastian screamed furiously out of no where. "Back off Hunter or fuck off. This is between Kurt and I. We don't need your input."

"For fuck's sake Seb," Hunter yelled back. "I know for whatever reason you are totally besotted with this.. this..ugh!!"

"This what?" Sebastian challenged angrily as I watched on emotionally. "Be very very careful of what you say about my fiancé."

"He cheated on you Sebastian and you're still defending him. Have some self respect. No one can be that good in bed that they're worth all this shit. You deserve better. I'm not the only one who thinks so. Nicky is furious."

I couldn't listen to anymore. I ran out of the room and straight upstairs biting back tears. I heard Sebastian yell "Now look what you've done," before running after me.

He reached the bedroom door with Luna close behind, barking and yapping amongst all the confusion, just as I was about to slam it close.

"Baby?" Seb pleaded looking at me devastated. 

"He's right," I stepped back collapsing on the bed. Luna seemed to sense I needed comforting and jumped up beside me. I patted him a little as he nuzzled against me with his nose. Sebastian soon roused him gently away taking his spot beside me. He whispered "mine," to the dog who scurried off back down the hall looking slightly disgruntled.

"Hunter doesn't know what he's talking about," Sebastian mumbled against my shoulder as he pulled me close. "Do you want me to ask him to leave?"

"No," I replied adamantly, snuggling into his side. "He's your friend and he's trying to protect you. I can't fault him for that. I was trying to do the same thing."

"You did protect me Gorgeous and I was too busy being jealous to be grateful," he kissed my hair softly. "I guess I just imagined it would be the same for you with him as it is with me, all the kissing and touching."

I frowned. "How could you think that? He and I didn't kiss. Making love with you isn't like anything I've experienced before with anyone else. It's something really special Sebastian because of the love we share."

"I should have known that. I'm sorry I was selfish and I refused to listen when you tried to tell me how awful it was for you with him. You should have been able to come to me. I let you down. I feel so awful. I'm just grateful you at least had Otto."

"I understand Seb," I sighed. "I wouldn't want to hear details if it were you and another guy."

"This is different though babe," he gazed softly into my eyes. "You didn't just go out and hook up with a random for fun. You did this for us."

"I couldn't let you go to jail," I gazed back at him. "I love you too much."

"Did he hurt you?" Seb asked concerned.

"It certainly wasn't pleasurable," I acknowledged. "But I'm not hurt not physically anyway."

"What can I do?" Seb asked stroking my cheek.

"Love me," I leaned into his touch.

"Sweetheart, that's a given," he brushed his lips softly against mine. "Let's get changed for bed. I wanna snuggle with my fiancé if that's ok?"

"I'd like that," I smiled softly.

Seb stood up and went to the drawer. He tossed me one of his t-shirts to change in to. Without me even saying anything he just seemed know that I needed the extra closeness I felt to him when I wore his clothes. He could be so sensitive sometimes and I loved him all the more for that.

"Elliott mentioned something while you were in the bathroom earlier that I'm concerned about. I was wondering if we could visit Laurence together this week to talk about it."

I sat on the bed getting changed. "Why do we need Laurence? Can't we just talk?"

"Because it's kind of sensitive and is something that I have no experience with. I don't want to make this worse for you."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What Blaine did was criminal Kurt. Firstly he coerced you into being there and secondly and even more importantly as far as I'm concerned no means no Gorgeous and he didn't stop. It was sex without your consent," he gnawed at this bottom lip nervously.

"You're suggesting I was raped," I looked at him horrified. "I wasn't Sebastian. I went there of my own free will."

"But you didn't Baby, you were blackmailed. I heard you tell Otto that you said no," he reminded me sensitively. "That's serious Kurt and not okay."

"Can we talk about it more tomorrow when we're not so tired?" I requested, thinking about what he was saying as I climbed into bed and watched him change. He was so beautiful and in the face of everything we'd been through today, so loving and kind. I was tremendously lucky. 

But was he right? Had I been raped by Blaine? I thought back to the night we met Sebastian at Scandals all those years ago and recalled that it certainly wouldn't have been the first time Blaine had struggled to take no for an answer. I had to admit as things had progressed this morning in Blaine's apartment I had become less willing. Rape though? I wasn't sure what to think or how to deal with that new revelation so I just let it go for now.

I reached for my fiancé, snuggling close as he climbed into bed beside me and pulled the covers up over us. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face in to my hair. "Thank you for loving me," I whispered.

"I've always loved you," he replied kissing my forehead. "And I always will."

"I love you too Sebby," I smiled softly, placing little kisses to his chest. 

"Do you like the ring?" He asked nervously. "We didn't get a chance to talk about it before. I won't be offended if you want to exchange it. You're going to have to wear it for a long time."

"Forever," I grinned up at him as I pulled my hand out from under the covers to admire my exquisite new engagement band. "It's beautiful baby. Thank you."

He leaned down and softly kissed my lips. He was so gentle, such a contrast from Blaine and it made me feel so loved, so cherished and special. I hoped I made him feel even remotely the same way. 

"I'm glad you like it," he stretched up and turned off the light.

"What about Luna? Where is he?" I checked. "If we leave him out there he'll chew the sofa or maybe even eat Hunter during the night."

"Hunter would deserve it," Seb scowled getting out of bed to retrieve Luna.

"Don't be too hard on him," I suggested. "He has your best interests at heart."

"Not when he's hurting you, he doesn't," Seb sighed leaving the room.

I knew it was late but I felt I should thank El before I went to sleep. As I picked up my phone I noticed a missed text from Rachel.

From Rachel: I heard the news. I'm so excited you and Blaine are back together. I knew everything would work out. Love you Kurt X 

"Eww," I groaned aloud. It had been a long time since I'd believed that Rachel loved anyone other than herself. More to the point though, was that what Blaine was telling people? That we were back together? I just shook my head in disbelief and decided that I'd deal with that insanity at a more decent hour. I proceeded with texting Elliott.

From Kurt: I'm so sorry for pulling you into my drama again. Thank you for being there for Sebby and I tonight. I love you El xx

Elliott replied within minutes.

From Elliott: I love you too and you should know that I'm always here for you Kurtilicious. Are you okay? Is everything okay with Preppy?

From Kurt: Thanks El. I knew there was a reason why you're my best friend. I'm okay and Sebby is being amazing. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Babe xx

"Who are you texting this late?" Seb asked as he returned to the bedroom carrying Luna in one hand and a glass of iced water in the other. 

"Just El," I replied as he text me back saying goodnight.

"Oh okay," Seb frowned a little offering me the water. "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks Hun," I smiled as Luna curled up at my feet then plugged my phone into charge before accepting the drink. I sipped it carefully as Seb climbed back in beside me. 

"You can tell me anything you could tell Elliott." Sebastian offered taking the glass from me and placing it on the side table. "I hope you know that."

"I tell you things I'd never tell El, beautiful," I kissed him before settling my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his middle.

"You have to tell me if you're not okay or if you need anything?" He pleaded. "Promise me Kurt."

"Of course Sweetheart," I promised. "You're my person." 

"I love the sound of that," he gave me a gentle squeeze. 

"Me too," I yawned. "Good night my precious."

He kissed me long and lovingly. "Good night my Kurtie."


	66. I'm going to take care of him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna takes revenge on Hunter for yelling at his daddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV.
> 
> I just love Luna so much.

"Answer your phone Sweetheart," Sebastian gently nudged me awake. "That's the fourth time it's rung and it's only 6am. It's probably important."

I rolled away from him reluctantly and grabbed my phone from the side table.  
"Shit, It's dad," I replied before answering it.

Seb snuggled up behind me, spooning me as i took the call.

"Hi Dad, Is everything ok?" I responded worried. "You never call this early."

"Hey kiddo, I'm actually calling to ask you that?" He sounded concerned. "Rachel called Carol last night and said you're back with Blaine. What's going on? I thought you and Sebastian were happy. I really like that boy."

"Sebby and I are very happy Dad," I snuggled back against my fiancé as I spoke. He placed soft kisses to my neck making my shiver. "We are actually getting ready to set a wedding date."

"Well that's a relief," Dad sighed happily. "I really couldn't condone you dating Blaine Anderson again after how he treated you."

"Never happening Dad," I assured him.

"Tell Seb I'm pleased the charges were dropped. I met Andy for a coffee yesterday. We are all so relieved."

"You hang out with Seb's dad?" I was a little surprised. 

"Yes Carol and I really like Andy and Addy and they /are/ almost family," he reminded me. It made me feel all gooey inside. I was so in love with Sebastian and having our parents get along so well just made it all so much better. 

"I'm so pleased Dad," I smiled into the phone.

"I'm pleased you're happy and settling down with a good man," Dad sounded proud. "I suggest you call your sister in law though and set her straight about Blaine."

"Oh don't worry. I intend to." I replied firmly. "Thanks dad, I love you."

"Love you too Kiddo and love to Seb too. Bye."

I ended the call with a "bye," and returned my phone to the charger before rolling over in Seb's arms to face him.

"Rachel is officially insane," I exclaimed bluntly.

"I know," he smirked, pecking my lips. "But why this time?"

"She called Carol last night and told her I was back together with Blaine. Dad was all stressed out cause he thought we'd broken up. Did you know our parents have been hanging out together?"

"Mother did mention something," Seb smiled. "I think it's great. I've never had a big family. Imagine how great the holidays are going to be."

"Except for Rachel," I frowned. "What the hell do i do about her?"

"We, you and I together, will deal with her later but right now I have a little idea I want to pass by you."

I eyed him suspiciously. "What idea?" I asked cautiously. "Is this gonna be some weird sex thing you saw on pornhub?"

"No," he narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not really into porn, you know that."

"Only Jake Bass," I teased.

"That was once," he mock glared. "I've upgraded since."

"You're saying I'm better than a pornstar?" I asked sceptically.

"You're better than everyone. Now hush and let me speak. Hunter leaves tomorrow and I currently have no assessments pending so I was wondering if you might like to get away for a few days. Maybe take Lola and drive to Niagara Falls," he grinned expectantly. "I think we deserve some us time. It's been a rough few weeks."

"Yes," I kissed him. "I've never been. I'd love to."

"I'll book us in somewhere nice, then we just need to work out what we are going to do with this little rat," he nudged Luna playfully with his foot waking him up.

"I'll see if Trina wants to stay here and mind Luna. Elliott can't take him with his cat but she's in town for at least another week and Luna loves her"

Seb smiled wide as Luna jumped around on him. "Good morning little guy," he roughed Luna up playfully as he talked to me. "You know I've never been to Niagara Falls either. I've never had anyone special to take before. It's suppose to be very romantic."

"I'll start packing as soon as I get home from the clinic." I kissed him enthusiastically. "Thank you Sebby. I can't wait. You really are amazing."

"I'm your person," he smiled proudly. "I was really touched when you said that last night."

"But you are my person," I shrugged. "The kindest, sexiest, most loving person I know."

"I never imagined you'd ever love me," he mumbled almost shyly. 

"Well as your future husband I can assure you I definitely do with all my heart," I stroked his back affectionately.

"I can't wait to be your husband. We need to start wedding planning when we get back."

"I'll call some yacht charter companies today and organise some viewings. How many guests do you think?"

"Just the people we had at your birthday party plus our grandparents," he suggested.

"It's going to be incredible. I hope they have a date available soon."

"I doubt we'll have to wait long," he grinned. "Money opens doors."

"I just want something simple and elegant. It doesn't need to be extravagantly expensive."

"I wouldn't worry," he grinned sheepishly. "Grandpa has a hefty wedding fund set up for me. I think he planned for me to marry a nice Southern girl though, not the sexiest man in New York City."

"You still have time to change your mind," I joked. "I'm sure Hunter could advice you about straight sex and stuff."

Sebastian laughed heartily. "Umm..I think I'll pass. I've been more than happy with my sex life the past few months. Thank you."

I laughed watching Luna curl up on Seb's chest. I gave our little dog a scratch behind the ear. They looked so cute cuddled together. I felt so blessed to have such a beautiful little family.

"Ugh fucking fuck!" we heard Hunter yell from down the hall. "Where is that mangy little mongrel?"

"Shit," Seb laughed looking at Luna. "What have you done?"

"You better go and check," I suggested to Seb as Hunter called his name sounding really pissed.

Sebastian got up, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went to deal with Hunter while I planned a secret escape route in my head for my beloved pet. "Did you take revenge on the nasty man that yelled at your daddies last night?" I babbled at him.  
He nuzzled me in confirmation before settling back down to sleep.

I could hear Hunter speaking in a raised voice but most of it was inaudible. Seb's laughter was unmistakable though. It was the sound I adored most in the world aside from him moaning my name when we were intimate. Both were equally sexy.

"Don't worry about it," I heard Seb say as he approached. "I'll pay for a new pair."

"Yeah all right," Hunter sighed his voice becoming closer too. "Is Kurt awake?"

"That depends," Sebastian replied protectively from still outside the door. "Are you going to continue to be an asshat like last night?"

"I admit I crossed the line last night," Hunter conceded. "I'm sorry. The guys and I know how you feel about Kurt. We don't want to see you hurt."

"Kurt did what he did to protect me Hunter. It was the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me," Sebastian sounded emotional. His words melted my heart.

"That's what I didn't realise," Hunter responded. "I came up last night to apologise. I didn't mean to eavesdrop exactly but I overheard you and Kurt talking. Did Anderson really r..."

Hunter's words trailed off as though he couldn't bring himself to say them. There was a long pause. 

"Yes, I think so," Seb replied solemnly.

"Fuck," Hunter cursed softly. "Is Kurtie okay?"

"He will be," Sebastian replied fondly. "I'm going to take care of him."

"If you two need anything," Hunter offered sincerely, "you only have to ask."

"Thanks," Seb answered. "We are going to take a few days away and just spend some time together. We are leaving after you tomorrow."

"That's sounds really nice," I could hear the smile in Hunter's voice. "I think I owe Kurt a huge apology."

"I think so too," Sebastian retorted smugly. "Come in and talk to him. He really needs the support of his friends right now."

I put on my harshest bitch glare as Seb entered the room with Hunter close behind. I wasn't really pissed at Hunter but it might be fun to intimidate him a little. I felt like his anger last night had been somewhat justified and it reassured me to know he had Seb's back in a crisis.

"What did Luna do?" I ignored Hunter and addressed Seb.

"He chewed up my new Roberto Cavalli dress shoes," Hunter replied glaring at Luna.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "We'll replace them."

"That's what I told him," Seb climbed back into bed disturbing Luna who looked up at Hunter and growled.

Hunter looked unamused as I chuckled telling Luna to shhh. "What do you want Hunter?" I asked flatly. "A threesome?"

Sebastian smirked as Hunter squirmed uncomfortably "not even remotely bi curious," he reminded me.

"I think the gentleman doth protest too much," I teased raising a suggestive eyebrow. I couldn't help myself. After last night he deserved it. 

He took a precautionary step back. "I just wanted to apologise for what I said to you last night. I jumped the gun without all the facts. I'm sorry."

"You were protecting Seb," I smiled softly, pulling my fiancé close. "It's okay."

"Thanks Hunt. You can leave now," Seb grinned. "and take Luna out to the terrace on your way so I can say a proper good morning to my man." I giggled as he took a condom from his side table drawer and showed it to Hunter to make sure he'd got his point across. 

"Okay. I'm going," Hunter whistled to Luna. "C'mon, you little shoe chewing mutt."

Surprisingly Luna got up and followed him out. Sebastian was mouthing at my neck and palming me through my underwear before Hunter could even close the door.

"Good morning Gorgeous," he mumbled against my ear.

"It's about to be," I grinned, gripping his ass and claiming his beautiful lips.


	67. I've never been more turned on by you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb gets a little revenge on Blaine when he encounters him on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is late. I'm compensating with a longer than usual chapter and some Kurtbastian elevator smut ;) enjoy!! 
> 
> Have to tell you I went to see the Sherlock Special today.. Omg so good..I ship Sheriarty so hard. Benedict Cumberbatch and Andrew Scott.. oh my! My second OTP!

"We don't have to go to dinner if you don't want to Babe," I reminded Kurt as I held him from behind. "The guys will understand."

He leaned back against me pulling my arms tight around him. "It's fine," he turned his head and brushed his lips over mine. "I want to see El plus I think it might be nice to have a night out with our friends after the humiliating visit I had to the clinic this morning.

"I'm sorry Gorgeous," I grimaced. "I know how awful the tests are. When do we get the results?"

"Not until we get back from our trip unfortunately," he sighed. "The condoms are going to have to join us. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologise Beautiful," I reassured him. "None of this is your fault. Condoms really aren't a big deal."

"Oh speaking of something that /is/ a big deal, I didn't tell you yet," he turned in my arms smiling. "We have some appointments next week to look at charter boats for our wedding."

"Oh Baby," I grinned. "I can't wait. Did you ask what availability they have?"

"I was too excited. I didn't think," he laughed. 

"Naww. It's ok," I kissed him softly. "Have you at least thought about who might be your best man?"

"You're the best man I know," he smiled fondly at me, "but I was thinking I'd ask Elliott to be my best man and Finn to be my groomsman. What about you?"

"Jeffie and Hunter," I replied thoughtfully.

"What about Nick?" He asked curiously.

"Ehh, I dunno," I shrugged. "He and I are only friends cause of Jeff. We can make him an usher or something."

"You're mean," he chuckled softly. 

"You don't mean that," I laughed.

"No I don't," he agreed kissing me. "You amaze me."

"You really do love me huh?" I teased him.

"Just a bit," Kurt smirked.

Oh right,"I giggled. "Just a whole lot, I'm  
thinking."

He nodded. "I think you might be right." 

I threw him a satisfied smile. "Is my tie straight?" I asked looking at our reflection in the mirror. I couldn't deny we made an incredibly hot couple. Neither of us scrubbed up too badly in a suit. Kurt was looking particularly sexy.

"Your tie is perfect. You are perfect," he kissed my cheek affectionately. "I love that shade of green on you. It really compliments your eyes."

"You always say the sweetest things," I replied sincerely. 

"That's why you love me."

"There are at least a million reasons why I love you," I kissed his forehead. 

"You two are pathetic," Hunter barged into our bedroom.

"How about knocking?" I frowned at him. "We could have been fucking."

"Oh sorry," he shrugged. "Been there, seen that. Besides I'm pretty sure cutesy couples like you guys don't fuck. You make looooove," he mocked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Hunter's ridiculousness. "What do you want? 

"I'm just grabbing the new shoes you said you picked up and wondering if it's okay if I borrow another tie."

"Your shoes are just there on the bed," Kurt pointed at the shoe box near my pillow. "Next time you piss Luna off you can replace them yourself."

"Your dog has a severe attitude problem," Hunter sassed.

Kurt mock glared at him, making me chuckle. "Watch yourself Clarington."

"Or?" Hunter challenged him grinning.

"Or I'll tell everyone about the boner you got watching Seb and I make looooove!" Kurt smirked making me laugh.

Hunter blushed. "Can I borrow a tie or not?"

"Help yourself," Kurt laughed knowing he'd put Hunter in his place. "You know where they are."

Hunter found himself a tie. He seemed to have one eye on Kurt as he stood in front of the mirror to tie it.

"You have balls Hummel," he finally uttered smirking. "I like you."

"Um thanks Hunt," Kurt left my arms to hug him. "I like you too."

"Aww, look at you two being friends," I teased them.

Hunter flipped me the bird, making himself at home on our bed. He put on his new shoes as Kurt returned to my arms. Kurt had been particularly affectionate since his encounter with Anderson and I certainly wasn't complaining. I loved all the cuddles. I was never happier than when we were in each other's arms, preferably naked, but this was really good too.

"Okay," Hunter jumped to his feet. "I'm ready. Let's go. I don't want to be late. It's my last night with Trina."

"Are you okay with that?" I checked. "She's a great girl. You seem kinda smitten with her."

"Ehh," Hunter scrunched up his nose. "I think love has made you soft Smythe. You're deluded. Not everyone wants to run off and get married."

"If you say so," I smirked at Hunter before taking my fiancé's hand and leading him out of the room. "Let's go to dinner Gorgeous."

K<3S

We were the last ones in our group to arrive at the restaurant. Otto got up from his seat as we approached and pulled Kurt into a long hug. "Are you okay Kurtilicious?" I overheard him ask Kurt as I stepped around them. 

He gently brushed Kurt's hair back from his face. It was an intimate gesture and it irritated me, almost as much as the name. I'd made it clear before that I hated him calling Kurt that nickname and yet he still insisted on using it when he thought I couldn't hear. It seemed to be his way of staking a small claim on what was undeniably mine. I didn't like it. 

"I'm okay," Kurt nodded. I frowned as he took Otto's hand and then the empty seat beside him at the table. They sat close with Elliott stroking Kurt's wrist affectionately with his thumb. Spencer looked as annoyed as I was.

"What would you like to drink?"I asked Kurt as I took the seat beside Jeff, opposite him. I sighed watching my fiancé and his best friend. I wasn't jealous, okay maybe I was just a little bit jealous but mostly I just wanted to be closer to Kurt to protect him. After all he was mine to protect.

"I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea," he smiled before turning back to Elliott. They giggled and chatted in soft whispers behind their menus as I was drawn into a conversation with Jeff.

"We have a wedding venue," he announced happily. 

"Morningside Castle in 8 months time," Nick chipped in grinning from ear to ear. "Have you ever been there? It's incredible."

"No, never." I replied faking interest as I continued to watch Kurt out of the corner of my eye.

"If you don't trust him. Break it off," Jeff leaned in speaking softly. "You're watching him like a hawk. That's no basis for a marriage."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I growled under my breath.

"I know he fucked Blaine," Jeff spoke quietly but aggressively.

"No," I frowned, "he didn't."

Jeff narrowed his eyes at me. 

"Anderson fucked him," I scowled. "There's a difference."

"Fucking is fucking," Jeff stated bluntly.

"Not when..look just forget it," I sighed angrily as the waiter arrived at our table to take our order. 

I looked up unable to stifle a grin as Kurt ran his foot up my leg under the table. "I love you," he mouthed across the table.

"I love you more," I mouthed back.

He smiled shaking his head. "Impossible," he said aloud. "What are you ordering?"

"Filet Mignon," I replied indecisively still looking over the menu. "You?"

"The salmon sounds good," he suggested.

I nodded in agreement and took the liberty of ordering for us both. 

Our drinks soon arrived and the conversation, mostly focussed on Jeff and Nick's wedding plans, flowed.

I sensed Kurt tense in his seat before I noticed where his focus was directed.

"What a small world," I heard a familiar and unwelcome voice chirp.

"Are you stalking us now?" Kurt snapped with hostility.

"Oh sweetheart," Anderson chuckled. "You were good but don't flatter yourself. I'm here on a date." 

Jeff grabbed my arm to restrain me as I attempted to stand. "Oh hi Seb," Blaine jeered, "You're here too? I didn't expect to see you two still together."

"It's gonna take more than Kurt spending 30 seconds with you to break us up douchebag."

"30 seconds?" Blaine looked at Kurt mortified. "Is that what you told him? I gave you the best 20 minutes of your life."

"You're deluded," Kurt scrunched his face in disgust.

"I don't think so," Blaine's eye widened as he noticed the new ring on Kurt's finger. "You loved it."

"I think you should leave Blanderson," Hunter suggested firmly. "I'm onto you and you're seriously testing my patience."

"You don't scare me," Blaine gloated. "Ask Sebastard here what happens when you mess with me."

Hunter rolled his eyes looking bored. "No one in the history of torture  
has been tortured with torture like the torture you will be tortured with if you don't fuck off," he snarled sliding his chair out from the table and glaring at Blaine threateningly.

"Calm your panties," the midget bastard taunted. "I'm just playing with you guys. Better run anyway. My date is looking needy," he sauntered casually away.

I looked at Kurt. He was nestled into Otto's side, pale and trembling. I reached across the table and took his hand. "Are you okay baby?" I asked softly.

"I want..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he got up from the table and ran tearfully through the restaurant. I got up and ran after him.

"What the fuck is going on?" I heard Jeff ask confused.

"Later," Hunter replied firmly.

Kurt was standing at the bathroom sink crying when I made it into the men's room. Without saying a word I pulled him gently into my arms and held him close. He melted against me burying his face into my shoulder.

I heard the door open behind us. "Are you okay Darling?" Elliott interrupted.

"I've got him," I replied possessively. "Can you please give us some privacy?"

Otto ignored me and addressed Kurt. "I know what you're going through Babe. What can I do?"

"I'm okay," Kurt replied tearfully. "Go and enjoy your meal. Seb and I will be out soon."

"Okay," Otto nodded, looking disgruntled as he backed out of the bathroom leaving us behind.

"What do you need, Gorgeous?" I asked softly still holding him.

"Can you take me home, hold me and never let me go?" He pleaded.

"Of course sweetheart...Anything you want," I kissed him softly.

He kissed me back before stepping away and taking my hand. We returned to our table and said goodbye to our concerned friends. 

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Elliott asked Kurt. "We are all here. You're perfectly safe."

Kurt shook his head. "I just really want to go home and cuddle with Seb and Luna," he replied. "I'll call you when I get back from Niagara Falls."

"Sure," Elliott sighed looking disappointed. "Have a great trip."

I slipped Hunter enough cash to cover the bill and took Kurt's hand leading him straight to Blaine's table.

Kurt stood behind me nervously as I sat down in one of the two empty chairs. "Hi, I'm Sebastian and this is my fiancé Kurt," I gestured to Kurt as I offered Blaine's date a handshake. 

Blaine frowned, squirming uncomfortably. "Um I'm Lincoln," the blonde guy who reminded me a little of Wentworth Miller, replied awkwardly before accepting my handshake.

"So lovely to meet you Lincoln," I smiled insincerely, taking a condom from my wallet and placing it on the table in front of him. "Be Careful," I warned the poor guy who gazed at me in shock and confusion, "He has Chlamydia." 

Blaine gasped. His face glowed red and his mouth hung open as Lincoln got up. "Eww gross," he muttered. He looked at Blaine with disgust as he picked up his phone and headed to the door.

"You asshole!" Blaine spat out at me.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I threatened, smirking as I stood picking up the previously offered condom and slipping it into my suit pocket. "Enjoy your dinner," I threw Blaine a final smug satisfied grin, took Kurt's hand and left with a wink. Defeated and now alone, Blaine glared after us.

"Oh my God!" Kurt laughed hysterically as we stepped out onto the pavement. "That was.. That was just.. I love you so much. You are totally my hero right now. Did you see the expression on his face Seb?"

"He deserved it," I laughed too, hailing us a cab. "I was doing that guy a favour."

"He just got up and left.. Poor guy," Kurt giggled getting into the back of the taxi and giving the driver our address. "I've never been more turned on by you than I am right now," he muttered against my ear directing my hand to the very prominent bulge in his suit pants.

I chucked, kissing him hungrily as I palmed him through the fabric. "You're a kinky little bastard." 

"You love it," he moaned, subtly bucking up into my hand. I had to admit he was right. I did love every opportunity,like right now, when I got to touch him. 

The taxi driver, obviously uncomfortable with the way things were progressing in the back of his car, cleared his throat. 

I removed my hand from Kurt's crotch. "Soon," I promised. "We are almost home."

He gazed at me pouting and it had to be about the cutest thing I'd ever seen. My heart just melted. "Fuck, you're adorable," i whispered. "I'm so in love with you."

"I love you too," he mumbled against my lips kissing me passionately.

I tossed the taxi driver a $100 bill as he pulled up outside our building, not even worrying about my $70 change as I tugged Kurt out the car and dragged him very willingly inside the building. 

He pinned me aggressively against the elevator wall as soon as the door closed and claimed my lips in a hungry kiss. "Fuck, you're hot," he moaned grinding against me.

I groaned into his mouth as our tongues wrestled for dominance and our hands began to explore. Kurt pressed the stop button on our private elevator as we began to shed our clothes. "Holy crap Sebastian," he panted. "Fuck me!"

My desperation for him took over and I pushed him roughly so he faced against the elevator wall. He moaned his approval. I rolled on the condom that l'd offered Lincoln, finding the irony particularly arousing, before lining up and gently pushing in to my fiancé's fine fine ass. 

He gasped my name, pushing back hard against me as he gripped the wall and set a rapid pace that I struggled to match. I grasped his chest as I pounded into him hard. He begged and pleaded almost inaudibly for more. Sex with Kurt was always mind blowing but this was the hottest we'd ever had. I made a mental note to send Blaine a text later to thank him.

"Fuck Kurt," I screamed pushing in as deep as I could. "I'm cumming."

He continued to move working me through my climax until I collapsed limply against his back. I kissed his neck in appreciation. "You're perfect," I whimpered, slowly pulling out. I removed my condom, tying it off and tossing it on the floor for now before turning him around.

I dropped to my knees on the elevator floor. "Stop," he pleaded as I leaned in to take his cock into my mouth. 

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I checked, concerned that I'd triggered him.

"Condom," he whimpered. Fuck, I was so desperate for him I'd forgotten all about it.  
I searched the floor, quickly finding Kurt's wallet in his suit pants. I removed a condom, opened it with my teeth and rolled it on him before swallowing him down.

I gripped his ass and relaxed my throat encouraging him to fuck my face. He whined deliciously as he tugged my hair and thrusted in and out of my mouth. I moaned around him loving every minute of it. 

We locked eyes. He threw his head back screaming my name. I felt him pulse against my tongue and all too soon it was over and he was pulling out.

Smiling warmly, Kurt helped me to my feet. We held each other close as shared long deep kisses and muttered sweet loving words to one another.

Eventually we parted, gathered our belongings and restarted the lift. We gazed lovingly at each other as we stepped giggling and naked into our penthouse apartment.


	68. All my boys are leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff pushes Seb for information about Kurt and Hunter warns Kurt about Elliott before leaving for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV.

Alone in our bed, I was woken by my phone ringing.

"Kurt baby? Where are you?" I yelled out getting no response, before answering the phone call with a sleepy "Hi."

"Hey," Jeff replied seriously. "I wanted to catch you before you left for your road trip."

"Sure, what's up?" I stretched yawning.

"I just want to know what the fuck is going on with you," he sighed in frustration. "You never talk to me anymore."

"What do you mean?" I griped in annoyance.

"Kurt cheated on you and you are fine with it. You are doting on him more than ever and even bought him that expensive engagement ring..."

"It wasn't expensive," I cut him off.

"Seb? I saw that ring when Kurt and I were shopping for yours. It was twenty grand."

"I got it on sale," I lied. Fuck Jeff. Kurt was worth a twenty thousand dollar engagement ring. I didn't have to justify myself to him.

"I don't get it. I know you love him but how are you so okay with him and Blaine..."

"Cause Blaine raped him," I snapped, bursting into tears. "Blaine fucking raped him okay."

"Seb?" Jeff murmured quietly. "Tell me you guys reported him."

"No," I snivelled wiping away tears. "Kurt is still in denial and I don't want to push him. He went through it to save me from jail. He's fragile."

"You need to take him to see Laurence, Sebastian."

"I've already made an appointment for when we get home," I assured him.

"That's good. Just promise you'll let us know if you need anything," he offered.

"Thanks Jeffie. I'm sorry I've been so shut down with you lately. Kurt has to take priority. I know you understand that."

"Of course I do. I just don't want to lose my best bud, you know. I love you Sebby," he spoke fondly.

"I love you too Jeffie," I smiled through my tears. "We'll catch up for a boy's night next week."

"Awesome," I could hear Jeff smiling too. "Bye babe. Take care of that man of yours and tell him we love him"

"I will. Bye." I ended the call,composed myself and got out of bed.

"Don't even!" I heard Kurt call from the kitchen as I started down the stairs. "I'm making us breakfast and I plan to eat mine off you. Back to bed Mr Smythe."

"I can hear you," Hunter whined, rubbing his eyes as he stepped out of the study. "For fucks sake. I could hear you all night. Don't you two ever sleep?"

"We usually just pass out from exhaustion," Kurt bantered sarcastically, carrying a tray of food up the stairs. "You wouldn't believe Seb's stamina."

Hunter shook his head in amusement as I chuckled. "You provide incredible motivation Gorgeous." I looked Kurt up and down appreciatively.

Hunter grinned looking at the tray Kurt was still holding. "What's for breakfast?" He asked evasively.

"Come out on the terrace," Kurt offered. "It's your last morning here and we are going to miss you. You should join us. I can eat breakfast off Seb's abs tomorrow," he teased smirking.

"Unbelievable," Hunter laughed plodding out onto the terrace. Luna looked up from his chew toy and growled. "It's ok Mutt. Relax. I'm leaving today." 

Kurt sat the tray on the table and we all sat down and shared the delicious meal that Kurt had prepared.

"Mmm," Hunter moaned chewing on a mouthful of blueberry pancake. "Now I understand why you're marrying him, these are amazing."

"Everything about Kurt is amazing," I gloated, "and he's all mine so back off."

"Trust me Smythe, I'm no threat. I'd keep an eye on Elliott though if I were you. That guy has a massive crush on your man."

Kurt laughed as he nibbled on some grapes. "That's ridiculous. El's just my best friend."

"Umm, maybe from your point of view but he's into you," Hunter stated adamantly.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "He loves Spencer."

"I'm not so sure," Hunter pushed. "He didn't pay Spencer a scrap of attention until you left last night."

"We are no different from Sebby and Jeff," Kurt defended Otto.

"If you say so," Hunter conceded.

Kurt frowned at him looking confused as he continued to eat. "What are you doing about Trina?"

"We are going to keep in touch...see what happens," he replied sheepishly.

"I knew it," I gloated. "You really like her."

"Shut up," Hunter blushed. "She's a good fuck that's all."

"Don't disrespect the future mother of your children like that," I mocked him.

"Idiot," he scoffed.

We finished eating and Trina arrived with her bags as I was cleaning up and Kurt and Hunter were packing.

"Hey Seb," She greeted me with a kiss to the cheek as Hunter ran to hug her. 

"Don't kiss him," Hunter told Trina jokingly. "You're mine Bitch." I grinned. He was awfully possessive for someone who wasn't interested in more than sex. 

"I ain't no one's bitch Clarington," she sassed slapping Hunter's ass. "Besides Seb's way cuter than you."

I couldn't help laughing "I like her Hunt."

"She really is something," Hunter grinned.

"You better get going or you'll miss your flight," Kurt joined us in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I'm all done packing. We can head off too when you're ready Beautiful."

"All my boys are leaving," Trina pouted.

Kurt looked at her sympathetically. "You'll have Luna Hun."

"I know," she looked at Hunter longingly as our intercom buzzed.

Kurt answered it. "Tobias is here," he informed us all.

"I guess I'm outta here," Hunter grimaced. He hugged Kurt, then me before taking Trina's hand. She helped him with his luggage and followed him into the elevator.

"They're such a cute couple," Kurt mused as we watched them leave. "Hunter really likes her. I hope they can make it work."

"I hope so too," I smiled fondly at Kurt. "Hunt deserves to be as happy as us."

"No one could be as happy as us Baby," he kissed me deeply. 

I returned the kiss. "We should get the car packed up, my pretty one and then bid our little doggy and this town bye bye."

"That's sounds perfect," he smiled, "except I'm going to miss Luna."

"I love the little guy too," I grinned, "but I love you more."

"You're so corny," Kurt teased as we headed upstairs to get our luggage.

Trina was on the sofa looking all solemn and teary eyed when we came downstairs with our suitcases. Kurt sat with her while I loaded up Lola. They were hugging when I got back upstairs.

"You okay Trina?" I checked. 

"Yeah," She muttered unconvincingly. 

I smiled supportively.

"Are we ready to go?" Kurt asked standing up.

"Yes we are," I smiled excitedly. I couldn't wait to get on the road. I was looking forward to spending a few peaceful lazy days alone with the man I so deeply loved. He and I both needed this desperately. It was going to be a lot of fun.

We gave Trina hugs and final instructions and showed her where to find all Luna's things before we left.

"Are you sure you've got everything Gorgeous?" I checked as we climbed into the car.

"All I need is you Sebastian," he grinned adoringly at me. I smiled back fondly. 

"I love you Kurt Hummel," I squeezed his hand as I started the car. As we drove out of the basement parking garage he squeezed back.

"I love you too Sebastian Smythe!" He wound down his window and slid his sunglasses on, looking hotter than ever as we headed off down the street beginning our 7 hour journey to Niagara Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hunter is popular. I love him too. Rest assured that just cause he's returning to LA for now doesn't mean he won't still be part of the story. I'll fit him in somehow :))


	69. I loved him once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb struggles to help Kurt through a anxiety attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> I feel like I should add a warning for this chapter. Kurt's anxiety attack is a little distressing. 
> 
> I'm not sure how this story has ended up so sad and angsty. It has taken on a life of its own. Anyway, I hope you all get something out of this chapter. There's a lot of love here.

"Do think we could stop at the next town?" Kurt asked 3 hours into our drive. "I'm a little hungry and my ass has gone to sleep from sitting for so long."

"I could wake it up for you," I offered smirking as I stroked his thigh.

"You never miss an opportunity, do you Babe?" he laughed.

"I can't help it," I ran my hand a little higher up his leg. "I'm kinda obsessed with you."

"Aww as stalkerish and romantic as that sounds don't you think you should have both hands on the steering wheel?" He suggested.

I nodded and reluctantly removed my hand returning it to the wheel. "Spoil sport," I teased poking out my tongue at him. "We are almost at Binghamton. We could take a quick wander around the Ross Park Zoo and maybe grab some lunch if you want to."

He giggled. It was precious. The sound warmed my heart. "Do we have time?" He checked.

"We are on vacation," I smiled. "We have all the time in the world."

He nodded. "Do you think Luna is okay? What if he frets without us?"

"I'm sure Trina can handle Luna Hun," I assured him. "She'll spoil him rotten."

"You're right," he seemed to relax a little, smiling softly at me. "Should I text her though and check?"

"It's only been 3 hours sweetheart," I laughed, "but if it will put your mind at ease, go ahead."

"I think I will," he picked up his phone from the console.

"I can't imagine what you're going to be like when we have children," I grinned at the prospect.

He chuckled softly. "Let's just get the wedding out the way before we even consider that."

My face dropped. "You still want kids don't you?"

"Of course," he nodded typing his text to Trina. "I just want to enjoy being Kurt Hummel-Smythe and everything that goes along with that first. We've only had the opportunity to enjoy each other for such a short time. There's still so much I want to know and learn about you."

"You already know everything important," I reminded him. "You know how I like my coffee."

"Super hot and extra strong," he smiled.

"Same way I think my men," I quipped.

"Men?" He questioned cheekily.

"Man!" I corrected myself. "You're the hottest strongest man I know. 

"You're so sappy Seb."

I shrugged. "See you know me better than anyone. What's my favourite colour?"

"The dark blue my eyes turn when I'm turned on," he grinned. "What's mine?"

"Purple, that's not nearly as romantic as mine. What's my favourite movie?"

"You tell everyone it's Thor but it's really The Wizard of Oz which is why you chose Luna."

"Thor is my fav movie," I insisted in an attempt to maintain my dignity.

Kurt looked at me sceptically. "Fine,"  
I conceded. "I just love the cowardly lion."

Kurt chuckled, resting his hand on my thigh as his phone chimed. "I bet you'll never guess my favourite movie." He challenged reading the text message. "Luna is fine," he added.

I nodded my acknowledgement. I already knew Luna was fine. "Considering your obsession with Grant Gustin, your favourite movie is probably A Mother's Nightmare."

"Oh no!" He grimaced. "I do love that movie but it's so sad. That scene where he's accused of rape..." Kurt trailed off and turned away looking out the window.

"Kurt?" I whispered covering his hand with mine on my thigh.

"I told Blaine no," Kurt responded sadly. The tone of his voice ripped my heart out.

"I'm so sorry baby," a tear rolled down my cheek. "It's all my fault. If it weren't for me and my temper you'd have never been there."

"I told him no," Kurt repeated louder not even hearing me. "I told him no! Let me out of the car! Let me out of the car! Let me out of the car!" he was beginning to hyperventilate as he shrieked hysterically and pulled clumsily at the door handle. He continued to scream as I looked in a panic for a safe place to pull over. "Stop! Let me out of the car!"

He was sobbing and muttering manically to himself by the time I was able to pull over safely at an empty park on the outskirts of Binghamton. He tripped out of the car and ran as I watched on hopelessly, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I knew Kurt and I knew if he wanted my comfort he would have just burrowed into my chest instead of running so I decided to calm myself down first and give him his moment alone to process. I took deep breaths, my heart breaking, as I watched him drop onto the grass under a tree and curl up on himself.

That was my cue to intervene. I grabbed my phone and got out of the car approaching him cautiously. I didn't want to startle him. "Kurt?" I spoke softly as I got close.

"I loved him once," Kurt mumbled between sobs. I did already know that but it still hurt to hear. "I loved him, not like I love you but it was still love."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say. More than anything I wished Otto was here right now. He'd know what to say and what to do. I in turn, was clueless. 

"It was awful Sebastian," he continued. "Just like our entire relationship he just took what he wanted. I was crying and I said no and he didn't stop. He just kept saying it was good. It wasn't good Seb. It just wasn't. He just used me."

"Oh Kurt, honey," I sat down on the ground beside him and pulled him close.

He nestled into me and we sat on the grass crying in each other's arms for the longest time. I kissed his hair and whispered sweet words of love. It was the best I could do and I could tell from the gentle way he stroked my back that for now it was enough.

Eventually his tears stopped. He looked up at me with so much trust and love in his red puffy eyes. He was such a beautiful mess and I couldn't help falling in love with him all over again as I gently wiped the tears from his cheek with my thumb.

"He doesn't deserve your tears," I whispered softly. "He never deserved any part of you."

Kurt kissed me then out of nowhere. It was soft and slow and deep and God help me so arousing. Now wasn't the time for lust though when my fiancé needed nurturing so I attempted to distract myself by conjuring up images of the most unsexiest things I could I think of, my grandma, Rachel, Otto holding my fiancé..actually that last one was kinda hot in a weird way. My battle was lost.

I cupped Kurt's face and returned the kiss with almost equal passion, keeping in mind how publicly exposed we were in the park.

"I want to fuck you," he moaned against my lips, pushing me back onto the grass. Images flashed into my mind of the way he had manhandled me in the shower the night before he'd gone to Blaine's and I was beginning to notice a pattern I didn't much like.

I pulled away. "Not here," I objected. I knew he was hurting but this need he seemed to have to dominate me when he was feeling threatened didn't sit well with me. If he wanted to top to express his love for me I was fine with that but I wasn't about to let him use me for the power trip. 

"I always thought sex in public might be hot," he urged.

"I'm sure it would be," I replied uncomfortably. "but I'm really not interested in getting arrested again so soon."

"Okay," he nodded looking disappointed and a little annoyed. 

I let it go. I stood and took his hand helping him up. He let go as soon as he got to his feet and walked back toward the car. I followed him frowning.

"Where are we going to eat?" He asked nonchalantly as I buckled my seatbelt. It was if his panic attack had never happened. I was astounded at how quickly his mood had changed. 

"I saw a sign for subway," I offered.

"I'm feeling like something gross and greasy," he replied. Kurt always ordered a salad. This was totally unlike him. It unnerved me a little. "Is there a Wendy's or a Burger King around anywhere? A burger would be good."

"There's bound to be," I replied surprised as I pulled out into the traffic. "Just keep an eye out."

He nodded, turning up the music and singing cheerfully along. "So weird," I thought to myself, not saying a word.


	70. ILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after his trip to Niagara Falls Seb isn't as happy as he expected to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> This chapter is takes place one month after the previous chapter.
> 
> Also in case you're unsure ILY is the acronym for I Love You. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .....

"It's been a month," I told Luna as I sat solemnly on my sofa, cuddling him while we watched Gotham. "A whole fucking god damn torturous miserable fucking month."

I sighed sadly fidgeting with my engagement ring and thinking back to the trip l'd taken to Niagara Falls with Kurt where everything had fallen apart. "I bet you miss your other daddy as much as I do," I mumbled, scratching behind his ear the way Kurt used to. Luna whimpered in sympathy probably responding to my mood more than my words.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Jeff frowned unsympathetically, slumping down on the sofa beside us.

"No," I replied flatly. "I was talking to Luna."

"Fuck," Jeff sighed. "You need to get your shit together. You look like hell. When's the last time you slept? Or showered? You stink Sebastian and you need to shave or at least put on a pair of pants. This is becoming ridiculous."

"Fuck off," I yelled at him. "I'll shower and shave when I fucking want to shower and shave. He left Jeff! What's the point of wearing pants? Tell me who do I need to impress now?"

"I know he left Seb. I can't imagine how much that hurts but it's time to get your act together and move on, Kurt has."

"No, he hasn't," I snapped angrily. "They are just friends."

"They were never really just friends," Jeff huffed. "Even you must know that."

"I think you should leave," I suggested firmly, making no effort to hide how offended I felt.

"Fine," he threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "You know where I am when you need me."

"Yeah I do. Thank you," I called sarcastically as the elevator doors closed between us.

I thought back. The romantic trip I'd planned to Niagara Falls with Kurt a month ago had been a total nightmare. It was so bad in fact that Kurt's anxiety attack in the park at Binghamton had been the highlight of the excursion. We had fought the entire time we were away, over the stupidest, pettiest things and by the time we returned home we weren't even speaking any more.

He had slept in the study that night and moved out and in with Elliott the very next day. We didn't go and look at charter yachts for our wedding. We didn't go and visit Laurence together. I never even found out the final result of Kurt's STD tests. He just took his things, hugged Luna and left. 

We hadn't spoken a single word since. He had completely shut me out and although like a stalker, I still texted him three letters "ILY," every single day, I never got a reply. I think what hurt most was that I wasn't even exactly sure what had gone wrong between us. We hadn't fallen out of love, I still adored him more than anything and I knew he loved me but every thing had just kind of disintegrated, dissolved before my very eyes.

I wanted to blame Blaine Anderson and his assault on Kurt but deep down I knew that really it was all my fault. I was the one who had punched Blaine. I was the one who had put Kurt in a position where he was forced to compromise his integrity in order to save me. I knew I was responsible and I would regret it for the rest of my life.

I didn't bother checking my phone when it rang a few moments later. I just answered it. I already knew who it was. It was Burt Hummel. He called at the same time every single day without fail to check on me.

"Hi Burt," I sighed sadly.

"Bad day kiddo?" He asked sympathetically.

"They are all bad," I mumbled. "Since he left."

"Have you eaten Seb?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

"Jeff bought me a pizza. I'll eat some later. How is he? I fucking miss him so much." I was too upset to sensor myself and Burt seemed to understand that.

"He's not great," Burt sighed. "How's Luna?"

"We need him to come home," I teared up.

"I know Buddy. He needs time. You two kinda jumped into everything so quickly. Try to be patient. I know he loves you. He asks about you and he's still wearing your ring."

"So he and Elliott?"

"Not a chance," Burt reassured me. 

"I saw them," I told him quietly. "Two days ago in Central Park when I took Luna out for a walk. They didn't see me but they looked happy."

"Kurt's not happy Seb. Like I told you before he's seeing that therapist friend of your dad's 4 times a week."

"They were holding hands."

"They always hold hands," Burt defended Kurt gently. "It doesn't mean anything."

Contrary to what l'd told Jeff I wasn't convinced. "Can you please ask him to call me?"

"I do every day Sebastian," he assured me. "Now go and get yourself something to eat."

"Sure," I exhaled despondently.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah okay. Bye" I grimaced ending the call. 

I dropped my phone on the sofa and screamed out in frustration, making Luna jump from my lap and scurry into his basket fearfully. I swung my arm angrily sweeping the coffee table clear. Pizza flew against the wall and a half full glass of whiskey smashed onto the floor with the TV remote and Xbox controller. I honestly didn't give a fuck. Whether Kurt was still wearing my ring or not, he was gone and as much as I wanted to I had no way of bringing him home. 

I knew Burt had the best intentions by calling everyday. I knew he was worried and hoped for Kurt and I to get back together but on days like today, the one month anniversary since Kurt's departure, it just seemed to make things harder. It just reminded me that the other half of my heart was missing.

I dragged myself from the sofa and cleaned up the broken glass. I didn't care about me but I didn't want Luna to cut himself. I ran a quick mop over the living room. Esmerelda could clean the rest in the morning. She was getting used to it now. I seemed to have made a habit of throwing food at walls lately. 

I picked up Luna and snuggled him against my chest. He was calm now but still a little cautious. "I guess I should feed you little guy," I took him into the kitchen before remembering that there was no dog food left. 

"Ugh," I growled in frustration looking through my near empty fridge for any left overs I might be able to feed him. I found nothing suitable, most of it was growing mould. I just left it there not even having the motivation to toss it in the trash. The pantry was just as empty. I didn't bother food shopping any more now that Kurt wasn't here to cook for me. Jeff brought me food most days or I just ordered in if I could be bothered eating. 

I sighed looking at Luna. He needed to eat even if I didn't but I couldn't face the outside world today. I hadn't even been going to class recently. Depression, dad was calling it. I knew it was just heart break. At least I wasn't crying as much anymore.

I went through the home delivery menus and ordered a steak for Luna. I knew $59 was ridiculously excessive for a meal for a dog but honestly I had just given up. My life basically revolved around Luna, whiskey, Netflix and jerking off over the photos of Kurt I still had on my phone. I knew the wallowing was self indulgent and pathetic. Jeff reminded every day that I was acting like a spoilt rich brat, that no guy was worth it and that I needed to move on.

He invited me out clubbing every other day. I wasn't interested. I preferred to drink at home in my underwear. It required less effort. He seemed to think that getting laid would fix everything. I strongly disagreed. Contrary to my reputation, I hadn't been one to sleep around before and I wasn't about to start doing it now. I couldn't betray Kurt like that not when I so badly wanted him back. I wasn't even sure l'd be able to get it up for another guy. I'd had Kurt. I was used to the best. I was doubtful that some cheap slut would be able to satisfy me and I honestly had no interest in finding out.

I went back and curled up on the sofa as the next episode of Gotham started. Luna curled up beside me and we waited for his dinner to arrive as we watched James Gordon try to save Gotham from the bad guys. As I sat alone I was kinda regretting sending Jeff away. I had always been content living on my own before Kurt but now I somehow felt so desperately lonely all the time. Nothing seemed to fill the void that Kurt had left in my heart but at least Jeff had made conversation. 

Luna's dinner soon arrived. I fed him but he ironically seemed unimpressed with his $59 meal. I made a mental note to go out for dog food tomorrow or to at least ask Jeff to get bring some. Luna didn't need to suffer.

With that in mind I managed to pull on some sweatpants and take him outside to pee. We took the short walk to the park. Luna went crazy as I stopped near a bench and crouched to tie my shoelace. I held his lead a little tighter as I heard footsteps approach. "Calm down little buddy." I sighed

"It's ok. I think he's just pleased to see me," Kurt smiled as I looked up.


	71. Come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt chat in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> I'm kinda on a roll with this story today. The words are just flying out of me. I thought you might like to know a little about what is gong on in Kurt's mixed up pretty little mind. 
> 
> This chapter is for GleeSebKurtfan35 who is losing faith in me.

"You should come home then," Sebastian muttered softly, his beautiful eyes full of need. I had to admit aside from those unmistakable eyes I barely recognised him. He looked tired and thinner. His hair was a mess. He was unshaven and judging from how he smelled also unshowered. It hurt to see him like this, to know I'd caused it.

"How are you?" I asked awkwardly. 

"Heartbroken," he replied bluntly as he picked up Luna and sat down on the bench. He had never been one to beat about the bush. It was one of the many things I loved about him. "What about you?"

"Chlamydia free. You've lost weight," I frowned slightly. I watched enviously as Luna curled up in his lap. They had always been so cute together. 

"I lost you," he gnawed at his bottom lip nervously as I sat down too. I noticed that like me he was still wearing his engagement ring. That pulled at my heart strings.

I didn't know what to say. Fuck, I'd missed him so much, every single second of every single day. The only thing that kept me going through my darkest days after I'd realised I'd been raped by Blaine were the daily text messages Seb had sent me. Those three letters and the sentiment behind them sent relentlessly day after day had meant everything. I had so badly wanted to reply or to run back to the penthouse to him and our life together but I just couldn't. 

It wasn't because I didn't love him or that I even doubted for a second that he loved me. I knew undeniably he did. He had done everything in his power to prove that to me. He was everything. He was the most beautiful, incredible, amazing man I had ever known and I loved him more intensely than ever but I just felt so unworthy of him. I felt used, dirty and trashy, like damaged goods and he deserved more. He deserved the best and I would never be that.

"Your dad calls me every day," he looked down at Luna as he spoke.

"He loves you," I replied quietly.

"What about you?" Seb asked emotionally. He reached out to touch me but then had second thoughts and pulled back. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," I replied beginning to tear up. "More than anything."

"Then fucking come home,"he pleaded. "I can't..I just..I can't without you Gorgeous."

"Oh Seb," the tears streamed down my cheeks. Gorgeous? He had just called me Gorgeous, just like he used to before I betrayed him. It broke my heart. I reached out and took his hand. He gripped on tight sending shivers up my arm. As I'd expected the old sparks were still there. His skin was warm and just a little rough exactly the way I remembered. I never had been able to convince him of the benefits of a good daily moisturising routine. He could be stubborn about the silliest things.

"Come home," he repeated. "Whatever happened, whatever is wrong. We can fix it together. I'll visit Laurence with you every day if that's what you need."

"Can you come tomorrow?" I asked. "At 11am or maybe to my support group later in the day."

"Yes," he replied hopefully. "I'll be there at 11am."

"You'll need to shower first," I reminded him. 

"Yeah," he smirked self consciously. "Craigslist?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Definitely Craigslist."

"Fuck I've missed you," he squeezed my hand. 

"You're not seeing anyone?" I checked. Dad had told me he wasn't and I could tell just by looking at the hot mess he was that there was no one else but I needed to hear him say it.

"Of course not," he looked highly offended. Oops. "Are you? How's Otto?"

"No, I'm not." I frowned at the mention of Elliott's nickname and at what he was insinuating. "I told you when we were together that El and I just friends."

"But you chose him over me."

"No," I argued gently. "It wasn't like that, Not at all."

"You left me Kurt without a word. You tore my heart clean out and moved in with him. He gets to see you and talk to you and touch you every single day and do you know what I get? Do you Kurt? I get silence. I stood by you after you were bashed, after you hit on my dad, after you got chlamydia and even after you slept with Blaine. I didn't judge you. I didn't push you and yet all I get is silence. It's not fair Kurt." He dropped my hand. "I love you and it's just not fair."

"I'm sorry Sebastian," I sniffed wiping away my tears with my sleeve.

"So am I," he stood to leave. 

I grabbed his forearm. "Please don't go yet," I pleaded. 

"I should get Luna home," he replied.

"Can I give him a hug first?" I asked gently.

"Of course." Seb sat back down and passed me Luna. My little dog snuggled against me licking my hand. "He misses you too," Seb added sweetly.

I nodded scratching Luna behind the ear. "How are Jeff and Nick?" I was grasping at straws now to prolong the conversation but I couldn't bear to watch my family walk away yet.

"They are lost in wedding lala land," Seb replied. "I get to be Jeffie's best man but that's all kinds of tedious. Who knew there were so many ways to fold napkins? Or so many varying shades of light green?"

"There are at least a dozen in your eyes alone," I replied before I realised.

He looked at me shocked. "If you keep saying shit like that I'm going to want to kiss you."

"You don't want to already?" I asked daringly.

"You know I want to do way more than kiss you," he replied honestly. "I'm getting carpal tunnel syndrome."

I giggled. I couldn't help it. He was just perfection. "You're perfect."

"Come home with me," he asked yet again though this time there was slightly more innuendo behind his word. "You can stay the night or forever."

"Not tonight," I reluctantly declined.

"So you're not saying not ever?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not saying not ever," I confirmed. I couldn't deny that I was still as in love with this man as I had ever been. The way I felt more complete and almost like me again just from sitting beside him on a park bench had convinced me of that. His presence made me feel stronger and safer. It always had. He could do better though. He deserved to have better.

I reluctantly handed Luna back to Seb when the little guy started to struggle.  
Our hands brushed in the transfer and I savoured the contact. It amazed me that not even a hug from Elliott who was best friend felt as nurturing as a accidental graze of Seb's hand against mine. I was in dangerous territory here. It would be too easy to go back to him. 

"I'll see you in the morning," Seb smiled softly as he got to his feet. "Should I just meet you there?"

"If you want to," I nodded. "Or we could have coffee first?"

"Like a date?" He asked.

"Maybe," I answered doubtfully. I didn't want to get his hopes up any more than I had already.

"I'll meet you at Starbucks at 10," He replied decisively. "The one across the street from Laurence's office."

"I know the one," I replied.

Seb placed Luna on the ground and we stood awkwardly looking at one another. I wasn't sure if we should hug or kiss goodbye. A handshake seemed ridiculous. He seemed just as unsure. 

"Um," he laughed nervously. "Bye then." 

Fuck it. I took the plunge. I leaned in and softly brushed my lips against his. It was still the heaven I remembered it to be. 

"Fuck," he moaned in a shocked tone.  
"Fuck!" He repeated this time in frustration as we stepped apart and watched Luna dash off across the grass. "You caught me off guard Kurt. I dropped his lead."

"I'm not sorry," I replied before taking off after Luna. Sebastian trailed behind me calling his name.


	72. You're the best friend I've ever had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb go to therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> At therapy it's pretty obvious whose saying what but just in case Kurt's words are in normal font and Seb's are bold.

I was tired and apprehensive but also wildly excited as I got in the taxi to go and meet Kurt at Starbucks. I'd been awake until late into the night going over our meeting in the park in my head. Mostly I had thought about the kiss, so unexpected, so very welcome and so earth shatteringly good. The chemistry just like the epic love between us was undeniable. I was more determined than ever to get Kurt back.

I stepped into Starbucks at 9:25am. It was busy. There were lots of young mothers with strollers, the odd hipster, an older couple sipping tea and reading the newspaper but then I spotted him, already here and waiting, looking as keen and excited as I felt. I smiled as his stunning blue eyes locked with mine and he smiled and waved back as I approached.

"Good morning," Kurt stood and greeted me as I reached the table.

"Hey Gorgeous," I grinned and bravely went in for a hug.

He squeezed me tight but briefly and we sat down.

"You're early," we said in unison, making us both laugh.

"I couldn't wait to see you," I told him. I couldn't see any point in holding back now.

He held my hand across the table. I looked down at our engagement rings side by side as our fingers intertwined. I still didn't understand what had gone wrong.

"You look good. It's great to see you too," he replied quietly. "How's Luna this morning?"

"Very sleepy," I chuckled.

"He had quite the run in the park last night," Kurt laughed.

"So did we," I reminded him. "I gave him a good talking to on the way home. Thanks for staying to help me catch him."

"It was the least I could do. It was kinda my fault that he got away," Kurt's eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"You look beautiful today," I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I look tired," Kurt corrected me.

"A little," I acknowledged honestly. "But still beautiful. I like your shirt. Is it new?"

"Thanks," he squeezed my hand. "I apparently sleep shop when I'm lonely. This is one of the better things that have shown up in the post."

"You don't have to be lonely Kurt," I lifted his hand to my lips and gently kissed his soft skin. "And what about Elliott?"

"Why do you keep bringing up El?" He frowned at me. "Elliott has nothing to do with anything."

"You live with him. I assumed he's keeping you company."

"You said that last night too. Who told you I was living with him?"

"Rachel," I sighed. "She took great delight in it actually."

"You should know better sweetie, than to listen to her." He scoffed. "I'm not living with Elliott. I stayed two nights but it wasn't working out. It turns out that all of you were right about him."

"Did he put the moves on you?" I glared, "cause I swear to God l'll..."

"Relax baby," he stroked my hand with his thumb to soothe me.

"Okay," I nodded. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Not just yet," he looked down at our joined hands. "I'm kinda just enjoying this for now."

"Remind me why we aren't together," I mumbled sadly. "You love me and I love you. I love you so much Kurt Hummel."

"It's complicated," Kurt murmured.

"It doesn't have to be," I pleaded.

"I think I will get a coffee," Kurt stood letting go of my hand. "Do you want one?"

"Thanks," I nodded disappointed.

K<3S

"...I betrayed you..."

**"...You saved me..."**

"...I feel so guilty..."

**"...You're not to blame..."**

"...I'm damaged..."

**"...You're beautiful.."**

"...I'm not good enough..."

**"...You're perfect to me..."**

"...It was all my fault..."

**"...It was all my fault..."**

"...I love you."

**"I love you more."**

"Not possible."

**"Kiss me?"**

Laurence cleared his throat. He smiled at us both shaking his head and took a slow deep breath out. "Sorry no time for kissing," he chuckled softly. "Your time is up for today gentleman."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "That was very.."

"Therapeutic? Helpful?" Laurence cut me off rising from his chair. "Maybe you should come back with Kurt tomorrow."

"Intense," I sighed. I turned to Kurt. I hadn't realised until now that we were holding hands. "Would you mind if I came with you again?"

"I'd like that," he smiled sadly as we got to our feet.

"Of course," I squeezed his hand supportively.

"Same time tomorrow then," Laurence patted my shoulder. "I'm happy to recommend a colleague for you to talk alone Seb. I think it might help you."

"Thank you but no, Kurt is more important right now."

"I can see that Kurt is in fact very important to you Sebastian. That is blatantly obvious but you matter too. Keep that in mind."

I nodded. "I will"

I took a deep breath as Kurt and I stepped out onto the street still hand in hand. "I had no idea that you felt like that babe?"

"What are you talking about? You must know I love you."

"No.. I mean yes I know you love me but that's not what I meant. I didn't know you were feeling so inadequate. I hate myself for making you feel that way."

"That's not about you," he sighed. "Not everything is about you."

I tried not to be offended because I knew what he was saying was true. "I want to help you."

"You do help me," he looked down at the ground chewing his bottom lip.

"I want to be with you," I pleaded.

"You are with me Sebastian," he raised his hand to his chest. "You're in my heart every moment of every day."

"Yeah," I sighed. The sentiment was extremely sweet but it wasn't what I meant at all. "What am I to you?"

"Everything," he replied emotionally.

"Everything? Damn it Kurt. What does that even mean?" He was being so frustrating.

"I don't know," he began to tear up.

"You can't just string me along Kurt. It hurts too much."

"I would never...I need time."

"I need you."

"I can't...yet."

"You don't have to move back and we can wait to get married or even to have sex if that's what you want. I won't pressure you but please tell me we are together again. Tell me you're still my fiancé"

"Sebastian?" He glanced sadly into my eyes. "You are an incredible man. You can do better than me."

"There is no one better than you Kurt."

"You're the best friend I've ever had."

Ouch! That fucking hurt like a kick to the balls "Don't!" I glared at him. "Don't you dare diminish what we had by calling me your best friend. I'm not Elliott Kurt."

"I have to go," Kurt's voice caught in his throat as he took a few steps back from me. I watched devastated as he turned and started to walk away.

"Kurt?" I called after him.

He stopped and faced me. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'll see you at Starbucks in the morning."

"9:30?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"9:30," he agreed closing the space between us. He buried his hands in the back of my hair and kissed me. A real kiss this time. A mind blowing, hungry, desperate, passionate, lust filled clash of lips, teeth and tongue that I returned with equal heat right there on the street.

"My place or yours?" Kurt asked breathlessly as our mouths parted. I could feel his arousal pushing against my thigh just as I was sure he could feel mine.

My eyes widened. "What? Umm No," I panted.

"No?" He frowned at me. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm not just hooking up with you Kurt. You mean too much to me. If you want to be with me then you have to /be/ with me."

He nodded his understanding. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Sure," I sighed.

We both turned and headed in opposite directions. As I walked away I realised I hadn't texted him yet today. I shot off a quick "ILY," as I climbed into a cab. I smiled to myself when less than a minute later I got a response.

From Kurt: ILY2.


	73. We did everything backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb updates Jeff and gets asked out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

"Where have you been? Wow you actually look like Sebastian again rather than a homeless hobo," Jeff joked as I walked into my kitchen.

"Don't you have a home of your own to go to?" I mumbled evasively as I put my groceries down on the kitchen counter. "If you must know I went out for coffee."

"You've showered and shaved AND you bought food," Jeff narrowed his eyes at me. "You've met someone. Who is he?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about. You told me to get my shit together. I'm getting my shit together."

"Bullshit," Jeff grinned. "Oh my God. You had coffee with Kurt didn't you?"

I nodded grinning from ear to ear. 

"So? Tell me..."

"I don't know. He's exactly the same heavenly perfection he always was but he's scared Jeffie and he's carrying all this self-hatred that wasn't there before."

"I'm sorry," Jeff scowled. 

"Don't be," I jumped up and down on the spot excitedly. "He kissed me and I swear Jeff that the earth moved."

Jeff laughed. "So you're back together? I can take you off suicide watch now?"

"Suicide watch?" I frowned.

"You had us fucking scared Sebastian. Why do you think Burt's been calling everyday?"

"I'm sorry," I sighed as I began to clean out my fridge and put away my shopping. "I felt gutted."

"I know," he offered sympathetically. "When's Kurt moving back in?"

"We aren't back together," I grimaced. 

"But he kissed you?"

"Yes," I grinned touching my fingertips to my lips, "after we visited Laurence together."

"You're doing couple's counselling? Why didn't you tell me yesterday? I wouldn't have been pushing you to see other guys if I knew you and Kurt were working on things. You know we love Kurt."

"It just kinda happened." I told Jeff about running into Kurt in the park and what had transpired. 

"I'm pleased for you Seb." He smiled as he began to pass me food to put away. "Take it slow though huh? I think coffee and therapy is a good place to start. You went through a lot together very quickly before."

"Yeah that's what everyone says," I shrugged, "but it was the happiest time of my life."

"The happiest time of your life...so far," Jeff corrected me.

"I hope so," I replied sceptically.

"I know so," Jeff replied cheerfully. 

"Thanks bud," I hugged him as Luna came racing in from the living room. 

"Daddy's home and he bought food Luna," Jeff babbled picking the dog up for a cuddle.

"Indeed I did," I gave Luna a pat. " You should have seen how excited he was to see Kurt at the park last night. It was so cute." 

Jeff was about to reply when my phone started to ring. I checked the time on the microwave. "Sorry I have to take this," I explained. "It's Burt. I won't be long."

Jeff nodded as I answered the call on my way to the living room.

"Hey Burt," I smiled as I spoke.

"Hi Son, you sound happier. Kurt told me you two spent some time together today." 

"We had coffee and went to therapy. It was so good to see him."

"You do sound happy," Burt chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me he wasn't living with Elliott?" I asked politely.

"I thought you knew," Burt replied. "Your dad set him up in one of your grandfather's apartments in Greenwich Village. He's been there about a month."

"Nobody told me," I sighed. "I've been driving myself crazy thinking he was with Elliott."

"Sorry kid. I assumed Andy would have told you."

"I want him back Burt," I stated bluntly. 

"He'll get there Seb. He loves you."

"I know," I replied. "I've got Jeff here so I better go."

"Ok kid. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"Bye," I ended the call. I stormed into the kitchen to Jeff. "Fucking Xander," I cursed.

"What's your daddy dearest done now?" Jeff smirked.

"He moved Kurt into one of Grandpa's apartments in Greenvich Village." I scowled.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jeff looked confused. "I think it's a lovely gesture and it's never bothered you that Nick and I live in one of Grandpa's apartments."

"I don't mind that Kurt lives there, though I'd rather he lived here, I'm mostly pissed that dad didn't tell me."

"He probably thought it was too painful for you to hear. You've been very sensitive about anything Kurt related recently."

"I guess," I huffed. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I can't tonight," he apologised. "Nick and I are going to check out a band we are thinking of booking for our wedding. You can come if you want now that you've returned to the land of the living."

"Are you sure Nick won't mind? I don't want to crash your date." 

"It's not really a date. It will be fun. Please come." He threw me a pouty puppy eyed look.

"Fine," I chuckled. "Can you feed Luna while I change?"

"Consider it done," he grinned as I headed upstairs.

K<3S

An hour later I was in a bar downtown ordering three beers with my fake id. I couldn't wait to turn 21 but that was still months off yet. 

"You know it's illegal to buy drinks underage, don't you?" A sweet familiar voice whispered against my ear.

I smiled instantly, took a sip of my drink and turned to face my...ugh Kurt. I had no idea how to define our relationship right now. Ex was a term I was totally unwilling to go with. "I have no idea what your talking about. Can I buy you a drink?"

He took my fake id from me and grinned. "Oh I think you know Mr ummm.." He squinted in the dim light trying to read the name. "Ben Dover. Really?"

I laughed. "I got it through a friend at Columbia. He thought it was amusing cause I'm gay. I didn't pick the name."

Kurt chuckled, slipping the ID into my shirt pocket. He ran his finger tips over my chest. I inhaled sharply as he grazed my nipple through my shirt. 

"Kurt?" A tall built jock wearing a beanie approached. "There you are. Are you coming to dance or what?"

"I'll be there in a minute." With his hand still on my chest Kurt smiled at the guy who stood waiting. "I'll find you."

He nodded. His expression slightly annoyed as he left.

"Are you on a date?" I asked biting into my bottom lip and praying to any deity who might listen that he wasn't.

Kurt frowned. "What? No! With Simon? Do you honestly think I'd date him? Does he look like my type?"

"I don't know what your type is," I replied relieved.

"I think you do," he looked me up and down appreciatively.

I smirked. Kurt was flirting with me and fuck it felt good.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I offered. "The diner down the street has great cheesecake."

He nodded. "I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Okay," I agreed. I weaved my way through the crowd to Jeff and Nick and gave them their beers. "The band is great you should book them," I told Jeff as I threw down my beer. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm out of here."

"Already?" Jeff frowned. "We just got here."

"There's a slice of cheesecake with my name on it at the diner down the street," I beamed.

"Oh," Nick smirked. "Tell Kurt we said Hi."

"And be careful," Jeff added.

"I will," I waved smiling as I made a dash for the door.

Kurt was already waiting when I got outside. He looked good. He looked so good. "So where's this diner?" He asked reaching for my hand.

"Are you sure your jock friend won't mind you ditching him?" I checked.

"You can be so transparent some times. You don't need to be jealous," he scoffed. "Simon is straight Hun. He's from my support group. His girlfriend was the cute bass player in the band. That's the only reason I was here."

"Oh," I replied taking his hand. "I was with Niff. They are thinking of booking those guys for their wedding."

"They should. They are good. If I were getting married..." He trailed off 

My face dropped. "If you were getting married you'd book them?" I asked quietly.

He nodded looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"It's just cheesecake," I reminded him gently.

"Yeah okay," he smiled softly as I lead him in the direction of the diner.

We took a seat in a quiet corner booth, side by side and waited for the waitress.

"There's tons of mail for you at home. I'll bring it with me tomorrow. I've been concerned about how you're coping without your Vogue subscription?" I teased.

"I picked one up at the news stand outside my building," he grinned. 

"Burt told me only today that you're living in Greenwich Village. Do you like it?" I asked conversationally. "I'm glad dad helped you out with a place. I'd rather you were back at the penthouse though."

"I do miss it," he admitted quietly. "I miss Luna but mostly I miss you, your smile, waking up with your arms around me."

"I miss that too." I squeezed his hand as the waitress finally arrived. 

"What will it be fellas?" She asked.

"2 pieces of strawberry cheesecake, a Diet Coke and..." Kurt began.

"A regular Coke," I finished.

"Very well," she smiled. "I'll be right back."

"I've been thinking a lot about our session this morning and about our relationship," Kurt stroked my hand.

"Do we have a relationship?" I asked bitterly.

"I'd like us to," he replied cautiously. "I'm sorry I called you my best friend. That was an ass move and has never been how I've thought of you."

"I have to admit it was like a kick to balls to be demoted from your person to your best friend," I sighed sadly.

"I'm scared Seb. I love you. I want to be with you but everything just moved so quickly. I got swept up in the total perfection that is you and now it all just seems like a heavenly crazy blur."

"You're the love of my life," I reminded him.

"And you're the love of mine but did you know technically we've only been out on two dates?" 

"I know," I grimaced. "We did everything backwards but that was just because of the circumstances life threw at us."

"Maybe we could try starting over. Take it slow," he smiled softly. "Maybe actually try dating."

"So you want to date me? What like be my boyfriend again?" I fidgeted with my engagement ring uncomfortably. "Is this just so I'll have sex with you again?"

He chuckled quietly to himself. "I'm hoping there will be sex involved at some point. I mean that kiss this morning... Wow!"

"So it wasn't just me then? The earth did move right?"

"It moved," he grinned. "So would you like to come out on a date with me on Friday night?"

"Umm.. I'll have to check my schedule," I joked. "I have suitors lining up around the block these days."

"I expected no less," Kurt grinned.

"What time Friday?" I scrunched up my nose playfully.

"I'll pick you up at 8." 

"I'll be waiting," I sighed happily as the waitress sat our cheesecake down on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are just too cute to keep apart for two long. 
> 
> Still lots of uncertain sweet awkward moments ahead though I'm sure.


	74. I shouldn't have let you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Elliott catch up while Kurt gets ready for his date with Seb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV.
> 
> Warning for hints of previous self harm.

"Kurtilicious," Elliott sighed. "Are you sure you want to put yourself through all this again?"

"El," I frowned as I finished buttoning my shirt. "The heart wants what the heart wants. Is this shirt better?"

"You're tried on eight shirts Kurt and they've all been fine," he rolled his eyes. "It's just last time you ended up pimping yourself out like a cheap whore to keep him out of jail. That shit isn't healthy."

"We both made mistakes," I acknowledged, "but it will be different this time. We are going to take things slow."

"You know you have my support whatever you decide but please be careful. He's rich trash Kurt."

"He's my rich trash El," I smirked. "Well kinda."

Elliott shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm going to be okay," I promised him. "We've been to two counselling sessions now and we have more scheduled. It's helping us to sort through all the negative stuff we went through. 

"Yeah okay," Elliott huffed.

"How's Spencer?" I asked taking off my shirt to try on another one. I was feeling really nervous. I needed to look perfect for my date with Sebastian. 

"He's adorable as always," Elliott smiled watching me out of the corner of his eye. "He's sweet you know, funny, affectionate...I really like him."

"If that's true then stop checking me out," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A guy's allowed to look," Elliott smirked. "You can't blame me. You're hot."

I shook my head grinning at the compliment. "Thanks babe. I hope Sebastian thinks so."

"You know he does. He might be trouble but he's trouble that's totally blindly head over heels in love with you."

"I have no idea what he and I are doing or what we are. Are we friends who date? Boyfriends? Fiancés again? I have no idea. It's so confusing."

"You two were never friends Kurt," he paused thoughtfully. "You kind of went straight from being rivals to boyfriends. It shocked a lot of people."

"By people you mean Rachel," I sighed checking this new shirt in the mirror. "I think I like this one." I added.

"Mainly Rachel yes," he sniggered, nodding his approval at the shirt.

"She's insane." I chuckled searching through my tiny closet for the pairs of pants I wanted. Aside from Luna and of course Sebastian, the closet was what I missed most about the penthouse. "She is still on at me about getting back with Blaine. She seems to think that letting him rape me was a sign that I wanted him back."

"That's messed up," Elliott frowned. "I still wish you'd pressed charges."

"I should have but I'm pretty sure the whole blackmail thing was Rachel's idea. It always seemed too crafty for Blaine and he's really shown no other interest in trying to get me back."

"Devious, narcissistic little bitch," Elliott growled, "Heaven help that poor child she's carrying."

"The little angel will at least have a fabulous uncle," I smirked showing Elliott three pairs of jeans.

"If you're wearing the green shirt go with the second pair," he advised. "Where are you going on this date anyway?" 

"To the trapeze school," I grinned. "And then maybe to Gray's Papaya for a hotdog if that goes well."

"What?" Elliott looked at me confused. "Really?"

"Well we tried the fancy date in Lima and aside from the helicopter it wasn't great. We tried the romantic date with the movie in the park and you know how that turned out."

"Yes with you at my place crying your eyes out, which is why I'm not convinced this is the best idea."

"Soooo..." I ignored his negativity, "I thought we should try the fun date. I've been dying to try the trapeze."

"Okaaaaaaay," he looked at me sceptically. "You're braver than I am."

"It's a bad idea. Isn't it?" I began to second guess myself. "Would a cooking class be better? Or maybe I should just play it safe and take him to a movie."

"You don't have time to change your mind now. Take him to the trapeze school," Elliott laughed, "and make sure you take video. I can't wait to see Preppy doing that. You did tell him to dress casual right?"

"Oh shit. No I didn't." I took out my phone to text Sebastian, noticing I'd missed a message from him. I panicked for a second thinking maybe he was cancelling. I opened it apprehensively.

3:22pm From Sebastian: ILY

Of course. How could I have forgotten?

4:37pm From Kurt: ILY2  
4:38pm From Kurt: btw dress casual tonight

4:41pm From Sebastian: So it's easy for you to get into my pants? ;)

I laughed reading the message. As much as I missed sex with Seb I hadn't actually considered that, well not much.

4:44pm From Kurt: It's always easy for me to get into your pants lol 

4:45pm From Sebastian: Would be right now. I'm not wearing any ;) 

4:47pm From Kurt: damn!! That's hot! I'll see you tonight Seb X 

4:47pm From Sebastian: lol see you Gorgeous xxx

"You really love him don't you?" Elliott noted my ridiculous grin as he sat down on my bed.

"More than anything," I smiled.

"Why him?" Elliott sighed. "You and I were good together."

I frowned slightly. "Are you serious? We weren't even really a couple El."

"I always felt like we were. We had fun together. We still do and I know that I'd have never put you in a position where you needed to compromise your morals like Preppy did."

"Please don't," I threw him a sad glance. "I care about you Elliott but it would never have worked out between us. We are too alike."

"I don't know. It might have," he broke eye contact. "The sex was good."

I nodded. "It was good..."

"But not as good as him?"

"El?" I hesitated not wanting to hurt his feelings. "It's not a competition."

"But if it were?" He pushed.

"I'm not discussing this," I replied firmly. "You have a boyfriend and I have a...I kinda have a..."

"Sebastian," he sighed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I kinda have a Sebastian."

"You know I love you Kurt," he murmured sadly.

"Everybody knows El," I smiled sympathetically at him.

"I'm pathetic," he muttered. "I have the sweetest boyfriend and I'm pining after my best friend whose in love with his rich trashy pimp."

"We both sound a little pathetic when you put it like that," I chuckled softly.

He frowned. "Do you think Spence knows?"

"Yes," I replied immediately. 

"I'm a horrible human being," he snapped the elastic band on his wrist.

"Don't do that!" I rose my voice at him. "Elliott Gilbert! You're a good man."

"I shouldn't have let you go," he sighed. "I should have held on with both hands when I had the chance."

"We didn't fit El but I love you I really do."

"But you're not in love with me. I know Kurt," he snapped his wrist band again.

I gripped his hand. "Please don't do that," I looked down at his wrist. The skin was red.  
"When's your next therapy session?"

"Monday or Tuesday," he shrugged.

"You have her after hours number though if you need it don't you?" I checked.

"I'm not going to hurt myself," he glared at me petulantly. "That's what the stupid band is for."

"Okay," I let go of his hand. "I just worry about you."

"Worry about yourself," he snapped at me.

"Yeah yeah. Put your bitch away," I smirked sitting down beside him and giving him a hug.

He grinned and hugged me back. 

I kissed his cheek "Do you think it would help if we didn't hang out for bit?" I asked softly.

"No!" He looked at me offended. "Are you dumping me now you have your preppy back?"

"I don't have him back yet," I reminded him.

"But you will soon," he retorted sadly.

"I thought you liked Seb," I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"I do...I guess," he replied unconvincingly. 

"Then try to be happy for me or at least try to pretend that you are," I side eyed him smirking.

"I am happy if you're happy," he half smiled.

"I'm happy," I assured him. "Sebastian Smythe makes me happy."

" All I have to do now is prove myself worthy of him," I mumbled under my breath.


	75. Falling and Falling in love again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb take a plunge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> Warning for total fluff overload.

Sebastian was waiting on the pavement outside his building when Tobias and I arrived to pick him up. He looked the absolute epitome of sexy dressed casually in beige khakis and a checkered shirt. He'd even had his hair cut in the three days since I'd last seen him. He was stunning.

"Good evening, Mr Smythe," I heard Tobias greet Sebastian as he opened the rear door. I scooted across the back seat to make room as Sebastian cheerfully replied.

"It certainly is Tobias."

Seb flashed me a heart stopping smile as he climbed into the car. "Hey Gorgeous."

"Hi," I grinned back nervously as Tobias closed the door. "You look incredible. Your hair looks amazing."

"I grew it myself," he chuckled running his fingers through it self consciously. He was obviously nervous too. It was adorable. 

I laughed softly as Tobias pulled out in to the traffic. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

He nodded. "Aren't I always? Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise," I teased, smirking playfully.

"But Kuuuuuurt," he whined.

"Wait and see," I smiled placing a single finger against his lips to silence him.

He locked eyes with me then and the sexual tension which was always present between us peaked as he daringly sucked my finger tip into his mouth. 

A soft moan involuntarily escaped me, before I slowly withdrew my hand, making him smile smugly. "You still want me," he mumbled with mild surprise.

"Always," I admitted as I cupped his cheek and leaned in. The kiss was soft and slow and deeply passionate, abundantly overflowing with the undying and irrefutable love that we had been foolishly denying each other for the past five weeks. For me it just further cemented in my mind that we needed to be together. You didn't find this kind of overwhelming love more than once in a lifetime.

"Fuck," He whimpered softly as we parted. "What are we doing?"

I frowned a little, suddenly feeling particularly apprehensive. "Kissing?" I offered weakly.

"I know we are kissing," he smirked. "I am extremely familiar with kissing you, though not quite as familiar recently as I'd like to be."

"What do you mean then?" I looked at him confused. 

He took my hand, looking down and fidgeting with my engagement ring as he appeared to search for words.

"I still want to marry you," he whispered cautiously. 

"Seb?" I inhaled slowly. 

"I do." He murmured. "I'm just being honest. I can't help how I feel."

"I know," I smiled sadly stroking his hand. "I love you. I truly do."

"But you don't want to marry me anymore?" He sounded so hurt.

"Of course I do Baby, or I wouldn't still be wearing your ring," I reassured him.

"Then let's just do it Kurt," he pleaded. "Let's get married and just sort all the other shit out as we go. You and I together."

"It's not that simple Sweetheart," I sighed. "We need time."

"I don't Kurt. I only need to look at you and I know I want to be with you forever. Don't you feel like that at all?"

"Yes," I whimpered honestly. "But we can't just jump into things like we did before. I don't want to hurt you again."

"The only thing that hurts me is not being with you." He spoke so desperately.

"You are with me," I reminded him, squeezing his hand. "We need to slow down Sebby. We haven't even had sex again yet."

"If that's all that's stopping you we can do that right here, right now," he began to unbutton his shirt."

"Slow down Romeo," I laughed, hungrily eying his newly exposed chest. "I'm afraid I don't put out until at least the fifth date."

He sighed as I buttoned up his shirt. "I bet I can get you to change your mind about that."

"Probably," I agreed looking past him out the window. "We are almost there."

"We're near Greenwich Village." He looked at me curiously. "Are we going to your place?"

I shook my head. "No, somewhere way more fun than that."

"I can't think of any place more fun than your bed," he drawled seductively.

"Behave," I warned playfully as Tobias parked the car.

I giggled at the horrified expression on Sebastian's face as Tobias opened the door and he climbed out of the car to see what I had planned.

"No! No way! No! No! Just no! No fucking way! You have to be kidding!" He laughed nervously as he looked up the trapeze in the distance. "Kurt? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously," I laughed taking his hand and dragging him enthusiastically into the complex. "I've been wanting to try it ever since I arrived in New York. It's going to be fun."

"Plummeting to my death at age 20 isn't my idea of fun," he replied sceptically.

"Aww is little Sebby scared?" I mocked him.

"Never," he retorted unconvincingly. "You're insane Kurt Hummel." He took a deep breath. "Okay, Let's do this thing."

I laughed. "You're going to love it."

"I wouldn't go that far," he grinned, "but I do love you."

I scrunched up my nose at him playfully. "Love you too."

Sebastian paced nervously behind me as I checked in with the guy at the booth.

"First time?" He asked gesturing to Seb.

"Yeah," I grinned. "I think he's freaking out a bit."

"Am not!" Seb quipped looking up. "How high is it?"

"23 feet," the attendant provided helpfully.

"Okay," I giggled as Seb swallowed hard.

"I'll need you guys to sign the waivers and we'll get started." He placed some forms before us.

"Hmm," Seb hummed, his hand shaking slightly as he signed. 

I smiled to myself. I'd never seen this side of Seb before. It was tremendously endearing.

"You okay Beautiful?" I checked, taking his hand.

"Yes Gorgeous," he smirked cockily in an attempt to hide his nerves. 

"Aww you two are a cute couple," the guy smiled fondly. 

"We certainly are," Seb grinned proudly, kissing my cheek.

I blushed lightly, smiling shyly back at him. This was exactly the way I wanted things to be between us. 

I tried hard to concentrate as we warmed up and the instructor went through all the safety information with us. It wasn't easy. I kept going through our conversation from the car in my head. "I still want to marry you...Let's just do it...you and I together" I was such a confused jumble of emotions.

"Do you want to go first?" I offered once our harnesses were fitted and we were ready to start.

He shook his head adamantly. "If you die, I promise I will never love another man the way I've loved you," he responded melodramatically.

"Drama queen," I laughed. "Your gay is showing."

"Shut up," he chuckled, lightly slapping my ass. "Get up there Tiger."

I kissed him chastely and headed for the ladder. 

Sebastian and I spent the next two hours, laughing, screaming, falling through the air and falling in love again. I could easily say it was the most fun we had ever had together. Once he got over his initial fear I could tell he was loving it. He even managed to try a catch by the end. I was so proud of him. I was so proud of us. We'd come so far.

"That was incredible," he laughed throwing his arm around my shoulder as we headed back to the car. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

"So you had fun?" I didn't really need to confirm.

"I was flying," he laughed excitedly. It was the absolute cutest. "I feel invincible right now, like there's nothing I couldn't do."

"My Superman," I giggled.

He winked at me. "I'm happy to be your anything Baby."

"How about my dinner companion?" I offered. "After that workout I'm starving."

"That sounds perfect for now," he nodded as Tobias opened the car door and we climbed inside. "Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Grays Papaya?" I suggested. "I've been craving a hotdog for days."

"Only days?" Seb joked giving Tobias instructions before he closed the door. 

I rolled my eyes. "Everything is always sexual with you."

He nodded, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Is there any chance you might be later?"


	76. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott asks Kurt's advice and Seb asks Kurt out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> Once again in therapy  
> Seb's words are in bold font  
> Kurt's are just plain

"You're going to come in aren't you?" Seb asked with the cutest puppy eyes as we pulled up outside his building after our hotdogs. "I promised Luna he was going to see you tonight."

"If I come upstairs..." I trailed off.

"Nothing has to happen," he reassured me. "I've had an incredible night with you Gorgeous. I'm just not ready for it to be over yet."

"Nothing has to happen," I confirmed. I knew by saying that we were both being incredibly naive. The last time we'd made love it had been in the elevator because we'd been so desperate for each other we couldn't even wait until we got to the apartment. Fuck, that had been hot...I couldn't go upstairs. I'd never be able to resist him. "Not tonight sweetheart," I replied reluctantly.

His face dropped in disappointment. "I understand," he sighed. "Maybe next time?"

"I'll walk you to your door," I offered as I followed him out of the car.

"Thank you for an amazing evening," he smiled softly, gripping my hips and pulling me close.

"I'm glad you had fun," I grinned wrapping my arms around his neck. "I thought next time we might try skydiving or maybe bungee jumping."

He threw his head back laughing. "No! Next time it's my turn to plan our date."

"I'd like that," I smiled cheerfully. "I really had an amazing night."

"I'm pleased Gorgeous," he cupped my cheek and slid his lips softly against mine.

I closed my eyes momentarily and savoured the brief feeling of completeness I felt in the warmth of his embrace.

"Are you sure you won't..." He gestured upwards with his eyes.

I shook my head stepping back. "I'll see on Monday morning at Starbucks though Babe."

"I'm free on Sunday. We could take Luna to the park," he suggested.

"Are you using our dog to get a date?" I teased smirking.

"Maybe..." He raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Is it working?"

"Hmm. I dunno," I chuckled softly.

"Luna would love it," he tempted.

"Luna?" I questioned

"Okay," he grinned. "I'd love it too"

"I'll let you know," I smiled. I stepped forward and kissed him chastely. "Good night beautiful."

"Good night Gorgeous," he gazed at me longingly. I knew right then if he asked me again to go upstairs I'd be unable to deny him. Fortunately or perhaps unfortunately for me he didn't. He just stood casually leaning against the wall and watched me leave.

"I love you," I sighed wistfully as I climbed into the car.

"I love you more," he replied blowing me a kiss as Tobias closed the door.

I smiled to myself all the way home. Sebastian and I had had the most incredible night ever. I couldn't wait for next time.

K<3S

"Slow down El. I can't understand you."  
I took his hand, speaking calmly.

He took a deep breath and sighed before beginning again. "Spencer asked me to move in with him," He babbled. "He wants me to move into your loft in Bushwick next weekend. What the fuck do I do?"

"You're asking me for relationship advice?" I narrowed my eyes at him sipping my nonfat mocha. "Have you seen the mess my love life is in?"

"Yes but you're my best friend who else am I supposed to talk to about this stuff?" He questioned.

"Point taken but don't you think Spencer would be the best person to discuss this with? He's the one you'll be living with. Where is he?"

"It's Sunday. He's at the gym with a few guys from his football team," he explained.

"Oh the joys of dating a jock," I grinned. "Do you love him El?"

"I like him a lot. I'm not sure if it's love. It's not how I feel about you but I do know I don't want to break up with him."

"I think it might be good for you to take the next step with someone that cares about you Elliott but if you're not ready Hun the best advise I can give you is to just wait. I made the mistake way back when of moving in with Blaine before we were ready and it was a nightmare." I reminded him.

"Oh I remember," he cringed in sympathy.

"Just talk to your boyfriend Elliott. He'll understand. You've told him about Joshua haven't you?" I enquired carefully.

"No, not really," he looked down at the table. "Only small bits and pieces. It's not something I like to broadcast."

"He's your boyfriend Hun and he's a good guy. I think you should trust him," I suggested softly. "He might just surprise you."

"I don't want him to know. I don't want him thinking less of me," I could see the panic in his eyes as he took a gulp from his coffee cup.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie. He'll know that. Spencer would never judge you. Why don't you take him to therapy this week? It's helping Seb and I."

"How was your date with Preppy on Friday night?" He asked changing the subject.

"Amazing," I beamed, letting the subject go for now. "My arms are killing me today but the trapeze was so fun. It's an incredible workout. You should take Spence."

"I might mention it to him," he agreed. "He enjoys anything sporty. He wants me to go to a game with him."

"A game of what?" I asked amused.

"No idea, basketball or baseball maybe," Elliott chuckled. He seemed a lot calmer now which was a huge relief.

"You never know you might enjoy it," I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Did you stay over with Preppy the other night? Are you two back together?" He asked randomly

"No we didn't sleep together," I supplied flatly.

"Sorry," he replied.

K<3S

"Did I mention you look hot today?"  
Seb whispered against my ear as he subtly groped my ass.

"Not yet," I smirked, opening the door out of Starbucks.

"Well then I'm telling you now Gorgeous that you look hot. I've always loved these jeans on you." We crossed the street to Laurence's office hand in hand.

"Why do you think I'm wearing them?" I smirked.

"I'd rather you weren't," he flirted raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fifth date," I reminded him grinning cheekily.

"You're such a tease," he chuckled.

"You love it," I replied confidently.

"So much," he agreed nodding. "How about you and I go out again this Friday night?"

"Okay. I'd like that," I kissed his cheek.

"We haven't defined this but we're not seeing other people, right?" He asked cautiously.

"Seb?" I narrowed my eyes slightly offended.

"Kurt?" He frowned back.

"I don't want to be with anyone but you," I confirmed moodily. "I thought that was obvious."

"I just needed to be sure," he sighed leading me into the therapist's office.

**"...Our date was perfect..."**

"...So much fun...

**"...you didn't come to the park..."**

"...Elliott needed me..."

**"...I can't be second best..."**

"...he's my best friend.."

**"...What am I to you?..."**

"...Stop pressuring me..."

**"...you don't trust me anymore..."**

"...I'm afraid I'll hurt you.."

**"...I'm afraid I'll lose you..."**

"...never..."

**"...haven't had sex yet.."**

"...I do want you.."

**"...I love you."**

"I love you more."

**"Not Possible."**

"I think we're starting to make progress here gentleman. You two obviously love one another. I'm certain we can get this romance back on track." Laurence smiled. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow," Seb echoed as I nodded.

"See you then boys," Laurence grinned as he escorted us out.


	77. Yesterday you were Otto's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb starts to lose hope because he feels his grievances are falling on deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

"Can we take a walk?" Kurt asked hopefully as we exited Laurence's office. 

I checked the time on my phone and hesitated a little. To be honest therapy had made me realise that I was still more than a little pissed off that Kurt had pushed me aside in preference of Elliott yesterday. I was beginning to feel like Kurt wasn't putting the same effort into rebuilding our relationship that I was and that hurt. 

He was still insisting on keeping me at arm's length. Firstly there was his refusal to define our relationship. The best he'd given me so far was the best friend title which still stung even though he'd apologised. I'd never really ever considered Kurt my friend. He had always been the love of my life, nothing less.

Secondly there was the whole no fucking thing which I hated though kind of understood. I knew it would be too easy to get caught up in our lust and forget our real problems but I'd always felt most connected to Kurt when we held each other after sex and I really missed that bond, that special closeness we used to share.

Then thirdly there was Otto, dear sweet Elliott Gilbert *insert sarcastic sigh here* I knew what he'd been through and that he needed Kurt in a way I'd probably never understand and I was kind of okay with that but not when it meant I was being discarded. Right now while Kurt and I were piecing us back together I needed to be Kurt's priority. I knew it was selfish but I felt it was fair even though Kurt couldn't see that.

"Sure," I nodded slipping my hands into my jacket pockets and walking on ahead.

He frowned at me as he caught up. "Aren't you going to hold my hand?"

I shrugged. "I'm good."

"Okay," he scowled.

We continued walking in uncomfortable silence until we reached the park. I took a seat on a bench watching some kind of birds, pigeons maybe, fight over food. Kurt sat down beside me. We didn't speak for the longest time and then he snapped. "What did I do now?" 

"Nothing," I muttered, feeling defensive. 

"You're not second best Sebastian. It really hurts that you think that," he released an annoyed sigh. "I felt awful blowing you off for El yesterday but you and I didn't have any definite plans and you know how fragile he is. He needed me." 

"I need you Kurt," I pleaded emotionally. "I need you to come home. I need you to be my fiancé again. I need you to love me and hold me and make love with me like you used to. Otto has Spencer Kurt and they will get no where why he's always relying on you. You are supposed to be mine. /I/ need you."

He looked at me surprised. He stuttered a little as he began to reply. "I..I do love you Sebastian. I'm sorry if I'm not expressing that well."

"I need something Kurt, some kind of sign that you still see me, that you still want me," I whined desperately. It made me feel pathetic but I didn't know how else to reach him.

"Is this just about sex?" Kurt frowned, "because I thought our date on Friday night was a pretty definite sign that I want to be with you."

"Fuck," I groaned in frustration. "No, it's not about sex, though I wouldn't mind some. It's about how you're stringing me along. Your mixed signals are killing me. Are you even interested in us getting back together?"

"Of course I am," he looked offended. "Why do you insist on pressuring me? I told you I need time."

"What about what I need? Everything is always on your terms. Do you honestly think I'm just going to sit around forever waiting for you to decide when or if you want to be with me? I've been doing that for years. It's over rated and I'm about fed up with it."

"That's not fair," he glared at me. "For most of that time I had no idea you were even interested in me."

"That's true," I conceded. "But you do know now."

"What if I mess everything up again?" He asked quietly.

"Then I'll help you fix it," I smiled softly. "I adore you Kurt. I want you back. I want what we had back. We don't need to rush into planning our wedding and if you want to wait to move back in with me that's okay too but I want to have a relationship with you again."

"I know," he replied quietly.

"I miss your cooking. I miss talking to you about my day. I miss how we would just hang out together and cuddle while we watched TV. Don't you miss any of that?"

"Yes i do," he acknowledged. "I miss watching you play with Luna. You're always so sweet with him. I miss falling asleep with you. I miss us too Seb."

"I'm trying to be patient Kurt," I placed my hand over his so our engagement rings were side by side, "but honestly what's the point of us wearing these rings if we aren't a couple." 

"You want your ring back?" He gasped in horror. His distress kind of comforted me in a weird way.

"No! Fuck no!" I shook my head. "I want it to mean something."

"It does mean something," he pulled his hand from mine and covered his ring protectively.

"It's supposed to mean we are engaged Kurt. Are we? Are we engaged?" I asked pointedly.

He sat silently for a moment before replying. He looked so torn. "I don't know," he finally replied.

"You don't know?" I echoed biting back tears. "That's just perfect." 

"Can't we just be together?" He asked sadly. "Why do we need to label it?"

"Because I need to know that you're mine Kurt," I retorted my temper flaring.

"Who else's would I be Sebastian?" He spat back at me.

"Well yesterday you were Otto's," I growled jealously.

"You're being ridiculous," Kurt huffed. "I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to spend time with my friends. You have Jeff."

"Jeff doesn't try to come between us and in case you didn't notice the other night at the bar I bailed on him to spend time with you, not the other way around." I defended myself. 

"You know El has issues Sebastian. Spence asked him to move into the loft. He was anxious because of his past with Joshua. He needed my advice." Kurt pleaded his case.

"He always needs something and it's always more important than me," I retorted childishly. "Isn't that something he should be talking to his boyfriend about?"

"That's what I told him to do but he's afraid."

"I'm afraid too," I admitted. "It feels like I'm not a priority to you."

"Nothing is more important to me than you. How can you even suggest that after what I went through with Blaine for you Sebastian?" He glared resentfully.

"You made that choice all by yourself," I reminded him bitterly. "I asked you repeatedly to stay away from Blaine fucking Anderson."

"I made that decision for you, for your future, for our future together," he stood to leave. "You know exactly how much I hate myself for it. You're such an asshole."

"I'm sorry," I called after him sincerely as he walked away. "I'll see you in therapy tomorrow?"

"Why bother?" He shot back sarcastically.

"Because I fucking love you," I muttered under my breath. I considered going after him but for now it felt like a lost cause. We had both bluntly put all our cards out on the table. There was obviously still a lot of resentment there over our past and I knew we both needed time to process. 

I sat for a while thinking, wishing we could turn back time, almost wishing for just a second that we'd never got together at all so I wouldn't know the pain of what I was missing. I had said cruel things just now. I'd laid blame on Kurt for things that weren't his fault. I already felt regretful for that. 

I once again looked down at my finger, at the ring Kurt had placed there, all those weeks ago. I sighed as I fidgeted with the only ray of hope that remained. 

Then my phone chimed.

From Kurt: ILY

I smiled softly. That beautiful bitch was stealing my thing. I decided to let him get away with it just this once. 

From Sebastian: ILY2


	78. Breaking through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb wants to scream, dance and do back flips in the street. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Warnings for dirty talk...Seb of course
> 
> As usual Seb's conversation in therapy is in bold font. Kurt's is normal

**"...You just left me in** **the park..."**

"...so many regrets.."

**"...shutting me out..."**

"...too much pressure..."

**"...can't wait forever..."**

"...doing my best..."

**"...Elliott..."**

"...I'm sorry. You were right..."

**"...I miss you so much..."**

"...I want to be with you..."

**"...A long engagement..."**

"...Yes!..."

**"...I'm going to kiss you now..."**

"Let's keep it family friendly boys," Laurence intervened as I gently pushed Kurt back against the sofa and kissed him lustfully. He kissed me back and I giggled as a moan escaped him.

"Oops. Sorry," I grinned as we sat back up and composed ourselves.

"Don't apologise," Laurence smiled broadly. "I'm very pleased for you both. I think you just got reengaged. Am I right?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled tearfully squeezing my hand. "I think we did." I stroked his cheek gently with my thumb wiping away the single tear that fell.

"Happy tears, right?" I checked cautiously.

"Yes definitely happy tears," he nodded. "I feel so relieved."

"Me too," I kissed him again softly.

"We still have a little time left if there's anything else you want to discuss today but I get the feeling that you two gentlemen might want to get out of here to celebrate."

"Yes," we replied in unison as we got to our feet.

"I'm very proud of the breakthrough you two made today." Laurence stood. "Kurt, I'll see you on Thursday."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded as he wrapped his arms around me.

I held him close against my side and kissed his hair.

"It's lovely how affectionate you two are with one another," Laurence commented. "I've noticed that even when you're arguing here you're almost always still holding hands. That says a lot about a couple. I'll see you together next Monday but I think you two will be just fine."

"I think so too," Kurt agreed smiling happily as he kissed my cheek. He took my hand. "Come on Fiancé," he winked. "Let's go."

"Lead the way Gorgeous," I beamed. Kurt had just called me his fiancé again. I was in seventh heaven. I was on top of the world. This felt even better than the flying trapeze. I wanted to run out into the street and dance and scream and do back flips. I was that ecstatic. Instead I did the mature grown up thing. I calmly held it all in and casually followed my /fiancé/ outside.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be?" Kurt asked shyly as we stood close on the pavement hand in hand.

"I have a lecture later but I'm sure if I text Adrian he'll take notes for me. Why?"

"I thought we could go to the penthouse and hang out like we used to. Maybe catch up on The Flash, I mean only if you want to," Kurt suggested nervously. It was so cute to see him like this. "Whose Adrian?"

"My friend from Columbia. I told you about him. He got me the fake ID," I explained sensing a little jealousy on Kurt's behalf as I took out my phone and shot off a text message.

"Ben Dover?" Kurt grinned watching me. "Are you sure he's a friend?"

"More of an acquaintance really," I confirmed.

"Is he gay?" Kurt asked too casually.

"Not sure," I shrugged. "Why? Are you interested?"

"Oh definitely," he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "One hot college boy just isn't enough for me."

"You think I'm hot," I smirked.

"Don't let it go to your head," he scoffed. "Do you want to hang out or not?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"If you want to we could go bowling instead," he joked. "I know how much you love that."

"Why don't you like me?" I pouted playfully.

"Because I love you Sebastian Smythe," he replied seriously.

"I hope so," I quipped, "considering we are engaged."

"Aren't you going to say it back?" He frowned.

"Kurt Hummel, you know I love you Gorgeous."

"Yes I know but I love to hear you say it."

"I love you," I repeated. "I love you. I love you."

"Kurt?" A familiar shriek interrupted. "Kurt it is you. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm great Rachel," Kurt fake smiled. "How are you? You have a bump." He reached out and stroked her belly.

"I'm getting fat," she confirmed, "but I'm good aside from the swollen feet and strange cravings for burnt toast and ice chips."

"Sounds delicious," Kurt grinned.

"What are you doing here? And with him" She finally acknowledged me, frowning. "I thought you two broke up. Have you heard from Blaine?"

I felt Kurt tense beside me at the mention of Anderson's name and I swear if Rachel hadn't been pregnant I would have head butted her right in her huge ugly nose. Honestly was the crazy bitch serious?

"No," Kurt replied sharply. "My fiancé and I were just heading home to..."

"Fuck each other's brains out," I cut him off. "Kurt's incredible. I can't get enough of him."

"Oh!" Rachel looked horrified.

"He gets me so hot, makes me so hard," I continued trying to keep a straight face as I winked at Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the ground, gnawing at his bottom lip as he fought not to laugh.

"I'll tell Finn you said hi," Rachel scurried off across the street looking mortified.

"You are pure evil," Kurt laughed hysterically once she was out of sight.

"She's such a prude. I just couldn't resist."  
I laughed along as we climbed into the back of a cab.

"Thank you," he kissed my cheek. "That was really satisfying."

"My pleasure," I smiled giving the cab driver my address. "We could actually do that."

"Do what?" Kurt feigned innocence.

"Fuck each other's brains out," I raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Hmm," Kurt smirked. "Indeed we could," he paused thoughtfully, "but not until after our fifth date."

"You were serious about that?" I gasped horrified as the cab started to move.

"As serious as a heart attack," he confirmed without any sense of irony.

"I bet I'm the only gay man in New York, actually probably in the entire country who is engaged and still can't get laid," I complained stroking his thigh.

"I'm sure you'd have no trouble getting laid sweetheart but it won't be with me until after date number five." He grinned sweeping my hand away.

"I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else," I frowned. "If I take you out for lunch today and then dinner tonight does that count as two dates?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "We have a date scheduled for Friday. I think we should stick with that."

"Don't you remember how hot we are together?" I whispered against his ear seductively. "Don't you remember how much you love me deep inside you?"

He whimpered softly squirming in his seat.

"I remember Kurt," I continued with a smug smirk. "I remember how good you taste when you're fucking my mouth and how amazing you feel clenching around me as you cum. Wouldn't you like me to make you cum Kurt?"

"Yes," he whined breathlessly.

I sucked his ear lobe in between my teeth and nipped gently

"After five dates," he added firmly, pushing me away.

"Ugh," I groaned in frustration. "Well played!"

He flashed me a cheeky grin as our cab pulled up outside my building. "You know I'll make it worth the wait," he promised. Knowing what I already knew about sex with Kurt I didn't doubt that for a second.

"How lovely to see you again Mr Hummel," Seymour smiled as he opened the door for us. "Good afternoon Mr Smythe."

"Thank you Seymour," Kurt smiled back. "It has been a while."

"Too long," I agreed as we stepped into the elevator.

Luna nearly bowled Kurt over in his excitement to see him when the doors opened. Kurt giggled happily and picked the little guy up.

"What are you doing inside?" I looked at Luna curiously.

Jeff stepped out from the kitchen carrying a huge sandwich. "Oh good. You're ho...Kurt!" He smiled. "Great to see you. What are you doing here?"

"My /fiancé/ and I thought we might..."

"Have wild dirty monkey sex all over the apartment?" Jeff enquired "I'll get out of your hair." He put the sandwich down on the table.

"Finish your sandwich first," Kurt suggested. "We can catch up. How's Nicky?"

"Nicky's great," Jeff grinned taking a huge bite of his sandwich and talking with this mouth full. "And our wedding pl...Hey wait a second...did you just say fiancé? Are you two back together?"

With goofy grins on our faces we both nodded.

"Thank God!" Jeff laughed pulling us both into a huge hug. "That's so amazing. I'm so pleased for you guys."

We all sat down. Jeff took the arm chair and Kurt and I sat close on the sofa. Luna quickly made himself at home in Kurt's lap while Jeff continued to eat his sandwich. "Tell me about your wedding plans," Kurt suggested to Jeff as he stroked Luna softly.

"So much to do," Jeff sighed, "and my best man here has been no help. He was positively hopeless without you. We did book that band from the other night though. They are really good."

"I like them," Kurt agreed. "I've been with Simon to see them a few times."

Still eating, Jeff raised a judgemental eye brow, "Simon?"

"He's straight," Kurt provided. "I assure you I've kept my pants firmly fastened. I haven't cheated on him."

"I wasn't suggesting that," Jeff looked uncomfortable.

"I'm so rude," I interrupted "Would you like a drink Gorgeous or something to eat?"

"A Diet Coke would be great beautiful but I can get it," he smiled placing Luna on the floor and getting up.

"He looks really good," Jeff whispered softly while Kurt was in the kitchen. "Are you happy?"

"So happy," I replied softly.


	79. I don't do pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt get reacquainted and Hunter and Seb share their relationship updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I hope it at least makes up for it with a little cuteness and the reintroduction of Hunter :)

"How about you slide your sexy little self over here and we cuddle and chat for a bit?" I suggested to my fiancé now that Jeffie was gone and Luna was fast asleep in his basket. I was dying to just hold Kurt again. I'd missed that more than anything.

"I'm not sure you can be trusted Mr Smythe to keep your hands north of the equator," he smirked eying me suspiciously.

"I make no promises," I chuckled pulling him into my lap and wrapping my arms around his waist.

He nestled into me and stroked my cheek gently. "I'd almost forgotten how pretty you are," he smiled fondly brushing his lips tenderly against mine.

"I'm a man Kurt," I narrowed my eyes at him as our lips parted. "I don't do pretty."

"Well whether you do it or not you're really beautiful," he corrected me. "Your stunning green eyes, your lips, even your nose is adorable. 

"Thank you," I blushed mouthing at his neck. "It's gone," I murmured sourly.

"What's gone?" He looked at me concerned.

"My mark behind your ear," I frowned. "How will the world know you're spoken for if its not there?"

"Umm, maybe by looking at my engagement ring," he provided, "or I'll just tell them."

"That won't do," I growled possessively. "I need to fix this. I worked on that for months."

"Yeah," Kurt moaned softly, squirming on my knee as I nibbled and sucked on his soft skin.

"Your skin is heaven," I murmured against the freshly forming bruise on his neck. "I want you so badly."

"Sebby," he cautioned pulling away slightly. "Waiting is important to me."

"I know," I sighed, "but don't you want me too?"

"I want you," He confirmed taking my hand and grazing it quickly across the large hard bulge in his very tight pants. 

I moaned softly. It had been so long since we'd had any kind of intimate contact and I was horny as fuck. While jerking off had taken the edge off, nothing compared to the heavenly bliss of cumming inside Kurt. "Please dont tease me," I whined. 

He giggled. "Maybe I should sit in the chair?" I could sense his resolve slipping.

"No stay. I promise I'll behave. I really just want to hold you for a while." I hugged him a little tighter.

"Okay," he nodded smiling. "It is so nice to be back here with you again. It still feels like home."

"You're welcome to move back in anytime you want to," I reminded him. "It's been so lonely without you. I could take the bed in the library if that's the issue."

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed," he looked at me horrified. "I kinda like where I live now, even though you and Luna aren't there. I'd like to wait a little and see how things go if that's okay?" He looked concerned like he thought he might be offending me. "I think we'll know when the time is right Seb. I'll definitely be wanting to visit /a lot/ though and I'd love for you to come over to my place and visit me. I'll get you a key."

"Sure," I nodded, trying my best to hide my disappointment. He was my fiancé again. I had him back and I knew I had to try to be satisfied with that but I really just wanted things back to the way they were before the fucking hobbit had tainted every thing. "Your security card for the lift is in the dish by the doors. I kept it for you. Make sure you grab it later then you can come by anytime you want to, I mean to see Luna or whatever."

"I love Luna," Kurt agreed. "But he's not my main reason for wanting to hang out here."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow knowing he was referring to me and loving it.

"It's your view," he teased. "It's quite breathtaking."

"Bitch!" I quipped and we both laughed.

"You love me," he provided confidently kissing me softly again. It felt so good to be like this with him again, holding one another, sharing little kisses and laughing together.

"With all my heart," I acknowledged honestly.

"Sooooo, tell me where you're taking me on Friday night," he asked sneakily obviously hoping to catch me off guard.

"I'm telling you nothing except that I'll be picking you up at 4:30pm."

"That's early," he looked at me curiously. "Can you give me a hint? Just a tiny one?"

"No," I laughed. "Dress nice though."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes you do," I grinned "You mostly even wear boys clothes now days."

"Oh shut up!" He mock glared at me.

I chuckled kissing his forehead as he snuggled further into my chest. It sent my heart racing. It was so incredible to have him back, to be engaged again. We'd decided on a longer engagement this time around. I had suggested it out of desperation and had to admit I wasn't completely on board with the idea. Personally I wanted to be Kurt's husband as soon as I possibly could be, before anything else could go wrong or anyone could try to tear us apart again.

I had my suspicions that Otto would be about as thrilled as Rachel Hudson-Berry to find out that Kurt and I had reconciled and were once again engaged. Whether he had Spencer or not I was still certain he had a crush on my fiancé. Really I couldn't blame him. Kurt was kinda perfect. It really wouldn't have bothered me as much if Elliott weren't so hot and if he and Kurt hadn't been lovers in the past. I could imagine him trying to talk Kurt out of marrying me or at least attempting to put doubts in his head. It was no secret he didn't like me. I put it down to jealousy mostly.

"Can I have Otto's number?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence.

Kurt side eyed me looking surprised. "Why?"

"He's our friend isn't he?" I asked casually.

"He's my friend," Kurt provided. "You've given me the impression that you're not particularly fond of him. Why would you want to call him?"

"You're right," I admitted quietly. "Never mind."

"Sebbbb? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I just wanted to talk to him. I'm worried he's going to persuade you to leave me again," I whimpered feeling ashamed of myself. "I thought if I could state my case..."

"Sebastian! Do you honestly think I'm that weak willed? Or that Elliott has that much influence over me?" Kurt looked annoyed. "Elliott is not the reason I left before. You weren't even the reason I left before. I betrayed you with Blaine. The guilt consumed me."

"It kills me knowing what he did to you. Your motives were so selfless Kurt. I should never have put you in that position," I sighed heavily, my own stomach churning with guilt. 

"I should probably get going." Kurt pulled away.

"Can't you stay?" I offered. "We can order in and watch a movie or take Luna to the park. Please Kurt? You've only been here an hour."

He narrowed his eyes. "I've actually been here 3 hours Sebastian. I don't want to out stay my welcome."

"Not possible Gorgeous but if you need to go, I guess I understand."

"We'll be seeing each other on Friday," he reminded me.

"Yeah," I nodded dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" He sighed looking concerned. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"What?! No!" I looked at him astonished. "How could you even ask that?"

"You just don't seem very enthusiastic about Friday," he bit at his lip nervously. 

"I'm not enthusiastic about not seeing you for two days. I hate that every moment is scheduled. I miss you."

"It's only temporary baby," he assured me sympathetically. "Soon enough we'll be married and you'll never be able to get rid of me. Enjoy the little bit of freedom you have while you have it. Go out and have a guys night with Niff."

"Being a third wheel to Jeff and Nick isn't exactly my idea of fun. It just makes me want you around more," I confessed.

"When did you become so needy?" Kurt teased grinning.

"I've always needed you Kurt," I admitted. "Always."

"I love you Sebastian," Kurt sighed happily before kissing me and rising to his feet. "I'll see you on Friday darling."

"I love you too Kurtie," I half smiled. "4:30pm be ready!"

"I will," Kurt kissed my cheek, scratched Luna behind the ear and then he was gone.

At least this time I knew he was coming back. He'd taken his elevator security card with him.

I took a moment to breath before calling Hunter in LA.

"Step back from the ledge. It can't be that bad," Hunt answered seriously.

"Fuck," I laughed. "Have I been that pathetic?"

"I spoke to Jeff a few weeks ago and he said you're a mess. I should have called but I'm in the process of moving. It's been crazy. I'm so sorry. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you to brush off your best suit. The wedding is back on."

"Your wedding?" He questioned sounding surprised. "How much water boarding was involved to get Kurt to agree to that?"

"Bastard!" I scoffed. "We've been going to therapy. What do mean moving?" I finally processed his earlier comment.

"I'm moving to Michigan," he supplied sheepishly.

"You're doing what?" I gasped "Why the fuck...oh Hunter! For a girl? Dude no!"

"What the fuck do you mean no Sebastian?" Hunter was pissed off. "I have always supported your crazy obsession with Lady Hummel..."

"Don't call Kurt that," I snapped defensively. "You saw for yourself he's all man."

"Yeah sorry," Hunter sighed. "I thought you liked Trina though and besides I'll be way closer to New York."

"You said it was just a fling," I mused.

"I lied," he admitted quietly.

"I knew it!" I gloated chuckling. "Are you sure though Hunter? Moving across the country for someone is a huge step."

"You moved to New York for Kurt." He accused though that wasn't entirely true. Honestly I'd moved to New York cause Grandpa had offered me the penthouse if I followed Smythe family tradition and attended Columbia. The fact that Kurt lived in New York too was just a bonus. Shit...I pulled myself from my thoughts. Hunter was still talking. "We aren't going to be living together," he provided. "At least not initially." 

"We're not living together either," I sighed.

"You're engaged again asshat," he reminded me. "Be happy with that."

"I am," I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last update until next week I'll be away staying with my parents for a few days and they don't have wifi. 
> 
> Sorry you'll have to wait for date night until then. Seb has taken a page from Kurt's book and has something quite adventerous planned, a little romance too!
> 
> I'm hoping I'll have plenty of opportunity to write while I'm away so hopefully you'll get multiple chapters pretty quickly on my return.
> 
> Until then I love you all xx


	80. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt discusses his fears with Laurence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> I'm back my sweeties after a gruelling week in the wilderness. I hope I wasn't missed too much.
> 
> Before I start my chapter I have to share some exciting news before I burst. I'm meeting Adam Lambert in 9 days...actually meeting him. I'm so excited..I just can't even breath. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter  
> I love you all xx

"I kinda lied to Sebastian," I confessed to Laurence as I lied down on the sofa in his office. 

He stared back at me confused and waited for me to continue.

"I gave him the false impression that I wanted to wait until our relationship was more solid before we had sex again but the truth is I'm afraid and I don't know how to tell him."

"Do you think he might react badly?" Laurence asked curiously as he added to his notes.

"No," I sighed. "I know he loves me and he'll wait as long as I need to but I feel like I'm such a disappointment."

"A disappointment?"

"We are grown men in an adult relationship. We are engaged and currently I'm not satisfying him," I grimaced. 

"Is he pressuring you?" Laurence frowned slightly.

"Not at all," I shook my head. "He flirts a lot but I like that. My ex told me I had the sex appeal of a baby penguin. He made me feel awful about myself but Seb makes me feel attractive and wanted. His pet name for me is Gorgeous. He's such a sweetheart and I've told him I want to wait until after our fifth date. I thought I'd be ready by then, but tomorrow night is our fourth and I'm not sure I will be."

"You went through an awful experience Kurt, Sebastian knows that," Laurence reminded me gently.

"I don't want him to have to pay for that."

"If you think it would help we can discuss this in Monday's session with Sebastian. You seem quite comfortable with him touching you so maybe you just need to define your boundaries with him."

"I'm not afraid of being touched," I clarified. "I love him holding me. It makes me feel safe. I love kissing him. He's an incredible kisser. Touching isn't the problem at all."

"I'm a little confused," Laurence narrowed his eyes and waited for further explanation.

"I told Blaine no and he didn't stop," I took a deep breath, blushing a little. "This is really embarrassing...don't make me say it."

"Do you think there's a chance Sebastian wouldn't stop if asked?"

"No. Never," I replied firmly. "I know my fear is totally irrational but since I've come to terms with being...um...violated I'm afraid of being...ugh!"

"Being?" Laurence prompted.

"Penetrated," I mumbled, hiding my face.

Laurence nodded sympathetically as he took more notes. "Studies suggest that something like 25% of gay men never engage in anal sex Kurt. There are many other ways for you and Sebastian to still have a completely satisfying sex life."

"No," I shook my head. "I have no intention of abstaining permanently. I enjoy sharing that kind of physical and emotional intimacy with Seb. It is an important connection especially when we intend to marry. I just need time to heal after my...um...encounter with Blaine."

"Maybe we should talk a little more about Blaine," Laurence suggested cautiously.

"I have nothing more to say about him," I spoke firmly. "He cheated on me when we were together and that incident almost 2 months ago was the worst sexual experience of my life, even worse than Henry, the guy from NYU that wanted me to pee on him," I scrunched my face in disgust. 

"You never mentioned cheating before. Are you rushing into a renewed sexual relationship with Sebastian because you're afraid he might do the same?" Laurence enquired softly.

"No," I replied instantly. "Seb would never cheat."

Laurence nodded smiling softly. "I'm afraid your time is up for today. We can talk about this more tomorrow."

I nodded as I stood from the sofa. "Thank you," I offered.

"Same time Kurt. l'll see you then. Enjoy your lunch with Elliott."

"I will," I smiled as I headed out the door and out into the world.

"How was your session?" Sebastian smiled widely as he greeted me on the pavement.

"Seb!!" I squealed happily, throwing my arms around his shoulders and kissing him firmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he grinned wrapping his arms around my waist. "I thought I'd surprise you."

Therapy always took an emotional toll on me so it felt good to be holding him. "El and I having lunch today. Can you join us?"

"Um..sure..I guess," he replied warily.

"Do you have other plans?" I checked pulling out of the hug and taking his hand. We began a slow stroll to my apartment.

"No plans," he mumbled.

"It's Elliott isn't it?" I sighed. "I'm sorry Sweetheart but I didn't know you and I were seeing each other today."

"Should I go?" He asked moodily, making me frown. "I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Please don't," I responded. "You could never be a third wheel Sebby."

He shrugged as I let us into my building. I led him upstairs to my apartment 221b and unlocked the door. "El, if you're not dressed yet put on some clothes because Sebastian is here," I called.

Sebastian frowned. "Why wouldn't he be dressed?"

"He slept over last night," I responded handing Seb a small gift wrapped box from the side table by the door. "For you my darling."

Seb took the box but paid it no attention as he looked around my small obviously one bedroom apartment and continued his line of questioning. "Where exactly did he sleep?"

"On the sofa Preppy," Elliott grinned as he exited the bathroom, pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Your fiancé's virtue is still very safe."

Seb rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to the box in his hand. He unwrapped it quickly. "Keys," he smiled.

"I told you I'd get you some," I kissed him softly as he embraced me warmly.

"Thank you Gorgeous," he kissed me back. "I like your apartment by the way. It's very cosy."

"This is how real people live," Elliott piped up from the corner of kitchen where he was getting a glass of water. "So where are you taking our boy for date night tomorrow night?"

"I have a few surprises in store for /my/ boy tomorrow night," Seb smiled warmly at me. "A little terror, a little romance."

"Sounds ominous," Elliott grinned.

"Terror?" I questioned cautiously.

Seb raised an eyebrow without saying a word.

"Not giving anything away huh?" Elliott smirked.

"Not a thing," Seb confirmed. "While I'm thinking of it though I've been named captain of the lacrosse team at Columbia. We have a trial game on Sunday against NYU. Can you come Gorgeous? You too Otto if you want."

"I'd love to," I gave him a tight squeeze.

"Thanks for asking," Elliott replied. "Spencer is dragging me to a game on Sunday."

"A game of what?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Sport," Elliott replied as if it were obvious.

"Of course," Seb laughed looking between us. "You two are so alike."

I scrunched my nose at him playfully and he kissed it looking amused. "You're adorable," he muttered against my ear.

"Seb's joining us for lunch," I informed Elliott as I continued to hold Sebastian close. I'd missed just holding him. It made me reluctant to let go.

"Great," Elliott answered almost convincingly. "I'm ready when you are."

"You should ask Spencer to come along too," Sebastian suggested. "I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's at the gym," Elliott provided. "He's always at the gym."

"Oh okay," Seb grinned over my shoulder at Elliott. I appreciated the effort he was making to be friendly. "I know better than to interrupt a jock's workout."

"He's dedicated," Elliott confirmed as I took Seb's hand and we headed out for lunch, locking up behind us. 

"El and I planned to go to Dumpling Kingdom. I hope that's okay," I checked with Seb. He looked so good today in indigo skinny jeans, a blue button down shirt and a pair of blue vans as he smiled and nodded.

"That's fine," he replied. "I don't think I've ever been there."

"Spencer loves it," Elliott provided.

"Do they have fast food in Brooklyn?" Seb smirked. 

"Maybe cross the bridge one day rich boy and see for yourself," Elliott snapped back playfully. 

"I need to get my shots first," Seb bantered. 

I chuckled happily watching my fiancé and best friend continue to joke with one another as we continued our walk down the street to Dumpling Kingdom to get our lunch. I hadn't felt this content in ages. I had no sex life but I had an incredible love and an amazing best friend. Life seemed pretty damn good.


	81. We make a hot couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb picks up Kurt for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

My phone said 4pm as I climbed into the back of Tobias's town car on Friday afternoon to pick up my fiancé for our date. I sat the dozen long stemmed red roses I'd bought for him carefully on the seat beside me and buckled up my seat belt. This whole living apart thing really sucked but I did kinda love the feeling of excitement and anticipation that came with dating Kurt. It gave me the opportunity to do the sweet romantic things that he so deserved like buying him flowers or surprising him for lunch like I had yesterday.

I really struggled with us spending so much time apart though. I wasn't sure when I'd become so needy but I missed him constantly. I missed his sweet sexy smile, his smell. I missed his adorable contagious giggle but the butterflies I got each and every time our eyes locked or his hand brushed mine for the first time after not seeing him for a day or two made it almost worth while. 

I felt reassured that the physical distance between between us hadn't created an emotional distance as I had feared it might. It comforted me that he and I were closer than we had ever been. With the assistance of Laurence, Kurt and I were talking more, sharing our feelings and fears and working our way supportively through our issues like grown ups. We were building a strong foundation and that made me happy and gave me a lot of confidence and hope for our future together.

Kurt was never far from my mind and as I approached Greenwich Village I began to wonder what he might be wearing for our date night. I knew whatever it was he'd be gorgeous. He was always stunning even in a ratty t-shirt and sweatpants. I wasn't so lucky. I looked like a hot mess most of the time so I'd opted for safety and kept things simple tonight. I'd just gone for a light weight black Armani suit, a soft black button down shirt open at the neck, no tie and a pair of black Gucci dress shoes. I was feeling super confident and I knew I was looking as good as I felt. 

I couldn't wait to see my Kurtie again, to kiss his pretty lips and to hold that gorgeous body of his against mine. Thankfully there was only one more date after this one and I'd have him back in my bed again. I'd rubbed one out to the video I still had of Kurt stripping at the Karaoke bar, before I'd left home but I was still horny as fuck. 

It wasn't just about fucking though, mostly I was looking forward to being able to just hold Kurt again. It had been so long since I'd been able to hold my man for an entire night and to wake up looking into his beautiful smiling face like I used to. Sleeping alone had been one of the worst things about our separation. It was the loneliness feeling now I knew how sweet it was to share a bed with Kurt. Just one more date after tonight's I reminded myself again, just one more before all that would be over. I was confident that Kurt would move back to the penthouse shortly after we physically reunited and then we would be us, Kurtbastian together again. I couldn't wait and I knew our little Luna would be almost as excited as me to have his other daddy home again too. 

I didn't want to get ahead of myself though. I was acutely aware that we needed to take things slower this time around, take one step at a time. That meant date night first. I'd put a lot of time, effort and money into organising tonight's date. I was a little nervous about what I had planned. In my opinion it was even more daring than the flying trapeze. It was going to be exciting but would take courage on both our parts to see it through. I expected us both to have a lot of fun before the romance began later in the evening.

I took Kurt's keys from my pocket as Tobias parked the car. Tobias opened the car door for me and I grabbed Kurt's bouquet as I climbed out. I crossed the pavement and let myself into Kurt's apartment building. It felt good to have access again to his life and now his home though not as good as living with him had. It was so hard to be patient. I did understand Kurt's reluctance to rush back into things but I just wanted to move forward and begin our life together. I still desperately wanted the wedding, the travel, the three kids and all eternity together. I couldn't think of anything that could possibly be better.

"Are you ready Gorgeous?" I called as I let myself into his apartment. 

"Almost beautiful," he yelled back from his bedroom. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Come on in here."

I wandered into the bedroom to find him sitting on his bed tying his shoes. I sat close beside him and kissed his forehead offering the roses that I'd hidden behind my back.

He smiled up at me. "Aww Sebastian," he cooed. "They're as beautiful as you are. Thank you so much Baby."

He sat the roses aside momentarily and cupped my face. We locked eyes and the love and warmth I saw in his melted me. We leaned in and kissed lovingly. "You're a sweet precious man Sebby," Kurt stroked my cheek softly. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too Angel," I kissed him again briefly.

"I'll put these in water and then we can go honey," he smiled standing and taking the flowers to the kitchen. "I'm really excited. I've been looking forward to tonight so much."

"Me too," I beamed as I followed him out and watched as he filled a vase with water and arranged his roses. He placed them in the centre of his table. It felt amazing to hear him say that. I knew he still loved me but every reassurance was greatly appreciated. 

"The roses are gorgeous," he grinned admiring the arrangement. "You're so thoughtful."

"I'm glad you like them," I smiled lovingly at my man and pulled him into a close embrace. "They are no where near as gorgeous as you though."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he sighed contentedly as he held me tight and in that moment I knew I could happily ditch my plans and spend the entire night just like this. My Kurt deserved better than that though especially after everything he'd been through for me. He deserved to feel special and I was determined to make sure he did.

"Tobias is waiting Sweetheart," I reminded Kurt reluctantly as I pulled away and clutched his hand.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You'll see Mr Nosey," I teased. "Have you got everything?"

He nodded before leading me out of the apartment. We locked up and went out to the car.

Tobias greeted Kurt warmly and I eyed his ass before he slid into the back seat. He was dressed similarly to me in a black suit except his shirt was red and he wore a black and red scarf. Also his pants were a tad tighter, almost sinfully so, hugging him deliciously in all the right places. There wasn't much I wouldn't do to peel them off him right here and now. I loved this man and I was dying to show him exactly how much. 

I had a strange feeling though that Kurt maybe wasn't quite as keen as me and I suspected that Blaine Anderson might be responsible for that. Tonight wasn't the night to deal with that though. It could wait until therapy on Monday. Tonight was for fun, togetherness and bonding, for rebuilding trust and falling deeper in love if that was even possible. I knew I fell a little deeper under Kurt's spell every time he smiled or even breathed. I was pathetically smitten. I had been for years, even knowing Kurt had been with Blaine since our engagement hadn't changed that. Him making that devastating selfless sacrifice just made me love him all the more. 

 

We sat in comfortable silence simply holding hands and gazing at each other as we travelled to the marina. Upon our arrival I helped Kurt from the car and escorted him to the seaplane I had waiting.

"Mr Smythe I presume," the pilot addressed me as Kurt stood beside me with his mouth agape. 

"A seaplane Seb? You're so extravagant," he looked impressed. Impressed was exactly what I was going for.

I nodded before the pilot assisted us into the aircraft. "Welcome aboard gentlemen," he smiled warmly. "Our expected travel time to your destination is about 35 minutes. Please buckle up, sit back and enjoy your flight. 

"Thank you," Kurt and I replied in unison.

"Tell me we're not going back to Lima," Kurt addressed me jokingly. 

"You'll see," I winked as we did up our seatbelts. 

Kurt giggled nervously as the plane began to glide along the water. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" He squeezed my hand and snuggled tightly into my side.

I leaned into him, thoroughly enjoying the close contact. "Do you honestly think I'd ever do anything to put you in danger Gorgeous?" I asked softly as the plane began to lift into the air.

"No," he shook his head. "I trust you Sebastian."

"I trust you too," I smiled pointing out the window. "Look at the view baby, it's amazing."

"Selfie time!" Kurt grinned pulling out his phone. He took numerous photos of us with the Manhattan skyline behind us. We were snuggled tightly together, both of us beaming from ear to ear and looking madly in love. 

I chuckled as he scrolled through the pictures showing them to me.

"We make a hot couple," he raised an eyebrow at me. 

"I've always thought so," I agreed kissing him softly.


	82. Let the thrills begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt dive into their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Sorry there was no chapter yesterday. I had this one mostly written but my depression got the better of me and I couldn't face finishing it or editing. Life sucks sometimes.
> 
> Anyway here it is. I hope you enjoy it xx  
> Lisa is purely fictional. The rest is as accurate as I could make it without having experienced it myself.

30 minutes later our seaplane landed. The flight had been scenic but mostly uneventful. We had just snuggled together, quietly chatted about our day and enjoyed the view. 

"The cab you requested is across the street Sir," the pilot gestured once we had our feet firmly on the pier.

"Thank you," I smiled, taking my fiancé's hand.

"That was fun," Kurt grinned looking around, taking in his surroundings as we crossed the street. "I still have no idea where we are though. I've never been here before."

"Don't worry your pretty little head Gorgeous," I reassured Kurt. He sarcastically rolled his eyes at me as we climbed into the cab and I handed the cab driver a note with the address of our destination on it.

The driver nodded and smiled as he pulled away from the curb. "Date night boys?" He asked.

"Yes indeed," Kurt grinned. "Maybe you could give me a hint of where I'm going."

The cab driver made eye contact with me in the rear view mirror and I shook my head. 

"Sorry kid," he replied to Kurt. "Your boyfriend here says no. Don't fret though it's not far now."

I wanted to correct the driver and tell him I was Kurt's fiancé not boyfriend but I didn't bother. Both Kurt and I knew what we were to each other and that was all that mattered.

Kurt looked at me confused when we pulled up outside Long Island Aquarium a few minutes later. "We've travelled all this way to see fish?" He asked. 

"Not exactly," I smirked as I paid the cab driver and followed Kurt out of the taxi. 

He smiled as we walked inside the building looking around. As always that smile made my heart flutter. "Oh my Gaga honey," he gushed excitedly "Penguins? I just love penguins Seb. They are the most romantic little creatures. Did you know when a male penguin falls in love he scourers his entire beach for the perfect pebble to present to his mate? It's like an engagement. They mate for life. It's adorable."

I chuckled softly at how cute he was when he got excited. "As precious as that sounds Gorgeous guess again," I shook my head fondly and pointed to the sign above our heads.

"Oh!!" Kurt's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded grinning. "I did the trapeze for you. Are you game?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me sceptically. "Sure. Why not? I guess I can only die once."

"I'm not going to let you die Kurt," I squeezed his hand. "I'm kind of in love with you, just in case you haven't noticed."

"I did notice something to that effect," he smiled warmly, kissing the back of my hand as we approached the ticket window. 

"I have a booking for Sebastian Smythe for 2 people to um...cage dive with the sharks," I gnawed at my bottom lip nervously as I spoke, suddenly wondering why I had thought this was a good idea. 

The booth attendant whose name badge said Lisa giggled happily. "Just Relax. You're going to have so much fun and you don't need to worry the sharks have been fed today," she joked.

"Good to know," Kurt chuckled nervously squeezing my hand a little tighter as the girl came out from behind the counter and lead us through a pair of double doors into the aquarium proper chattering away about this fish or that as we walked.

"She's very animated," I whispered against Kurt's ear before following her out the back where she explained all the safety procedures and fitted us with wet suits.

"This was all just a ploy to see me naked again," Kurt accused me playfully as we changed into our scuba suits.

"It's a bit extreme baby," I laughed eyeing him up and down, "but I'll take it. You are beautiful."

"So are you," he grinned turning around so I could zip him up and then returning the favour for me. I kissed him softly before we returned to Lisa. 

She had the waiver all prepared for us to sign and assisted us with our breathing apparatuses and weighted vests before directing us into the cage.

"Just a reminder to keep all limbs inside the cage at all times. These are tiger sharks in our 120 000 gallon tank and as you can see they are up to 8 feet long. They will bite."

Kurt grasped my hand while Lisa closed the cage door and we were soon lowered down into the cold salty water.

We stayed below the surface for a good thirty minutes as the sharks and other marine life circled us curiously. Some of the smaller fish entered the cage and swam around us seemingly oblivious to our presence.

I found the sharks moderately intimidating and I noticed Kurt startle each time one butted it's nose against the metal frame safely encasing us. They were majestic graceful creatures and seeing them so close not only got the adrenaline pumping but also gave me a new respect for them. 

"That was terrifyingly amazing," Kurt exclaimed removing his breathing gear and throwing his arms around me as we rose to the surface. I grasped him tight holding him close. "Incredible Seb. I loved it," he beamed from ear to ear.

"I told you that you had nothing to fear," Lisa smiled obviously enjoying our excitement.

"So many teeth," I laughed removing my mask as we stepped out of the cage. "I was beginning to feel like a potential snack down there. It certainly got my heart racing."

"I can do that without the sharks," Kurt whispered against my ear while discreetly groping my ass. I smirked back at him. I liked where this was heading.

"If you two want to get changed again, I'll meet you back here with your photos and souvenir gift packs," Lisa offered smiling.

We wandered back into the change room hand in hand. Kurt shut the door behind us. The benefit of paying extra to do this after hours meant no one else was around and as Kurt pushed me roughly against the wall I could tell he wanted to take advantage of the privacy.

He pinned my body against the wall with his, gripping my wrists and holding my hands firmly above my head as he claimed my lips hungrily. I moaned softly as his tongue licked playfully into my mouth. I smiled against his lips, kissing back wrestling his tongue with mine. It had been way too long since we'd kissed like this.

He rutted gently against me releasing my hands and reaching behind me to unzip my wet suit. I locked eyes with him as peeled the stretch fabric off my shoulders and arms before tracing my collar bone with his fingers then his mouth. "You're so beautiful," he moaned grazing his teeth over my skin. "I'd almost forgotten how good it feels to touch you."

"I've missed you too," I smiled sadly gripping his chin and gazing into his lust blown eyes. "But I don't think we should finish this here. Lisa is waiting to lock up."

"You don't want me?" He sounded offended as he stepped back and walked over to the corner of the room where his suit was hanging. "I wasn't suggesting we have sex. Obviously I can't even can't even touch you anymore."

"Kurt?" I sighed. "You know that's not true." I followed him and wrapped my arms around him from behind holding him close against me. I placed soft kisses against the soft skin of his neck until I felt him melt back against me. "You can touch me anytime you want to Gorgeous," I reminded him. "Now get your hot ass dressed. We have a dinner reservation."

He turned in my arms smiling softly and brushed his lips softly against mine. "I love Sebastian Smythe."

"And I love you Kurt Hummel," I kissed his forehead as I unzipped his wet suit. "Now get dressed," I bantered before lightly slapping his ass and stepping back to get dressed myself.

"My hair is horrendous," Kurt complained from in front of the change room mirror after we were both fully clothed. "I can't go out for dinner looking like this."

"I think you look adorable," I teased running my fingers through his damp hair. "Plus mine is no better. No one is going to see you but me anyway."

He frowned lightly. "Your hair is always perfect. You're perfect. It's nauseating."

"I'm far from perfect," I mused.

"Hmmm," he hummed obviously unconvinced. "I wish I knew what you had planned."

"You'll just have to wait and see my love," I smiled reassuringly and took his hand, stroking it gently with my thumb.

He sighed softly and lead me out to where Lisa was waiting. We all looked through the collection of photos and she gave us our souvenir gift packs before escorting us outside to our waiting taxi. We gave her a quick wave goodbye as we headed back to the pier for the final part of our date. I sat nervously in the back of the cab with Kurt. I had gone all out on planning a romantic dinner for two. I desperately hoped he would like it.


	83. Am I wasting my time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian struggles with his self confidence as Kurt lets Elliott interrupt date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Sorry the chapters have been so infrequent. I've been really depressed and haven't felt much like writing. Seeing Grant looking gorgeous in his tux in his weeks episode of The Flash was the only thing that inspired to write this chapter. I'll do my best to get in another chapter or two before I head interstate to meet Adam Lambert on Tuesday. Rest assured I'm not abandoning you, my story or my babies. Just going through a rough patch. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the fluff at the end.

Kurt's phone began to ring as we exited the taxi. I frowned as he removed it from his pocket.

"It's date night," I reminded him. "Can't you let it go to voice mail just this once?"

"It's Elliott," he replied stepping away to take the call.

"Of course it is," I muttered moodily under my breath. I'd had just about enough of Otto. He knew we were on a date. He'd even asked me about it yesterday at Kurt's apartment. "Kurt?" I interrupted pointing at my watch as I paced by the pier.

He waved me away looking a little annoyed at the interruption. He should be annoyed, but at Elliott, not at me. Tonight was supposed to be about us, about us reuniting and getting to know each other again, not about Elliott Gilbert and his many dramas. To be honest I was pissed. I frowned again as Kurt giggled at whatever Elliott was saying. Maybe they should have been on a date instead. I took out my phone and text Jeff.

From Sebastian: What are you doing?

From Jeff: Wtf? Aren't you supposed to be swimming with the fishes and your one true love or some shit? Why are you texting me?

From Sebastian: Cockblocked by Otto AGAIN. Beginning to think I'm wasting my time with Kurt.

From Jeff: You don't seriously mean that right? 

From Sebastian: I don't know anymore :,( 

From Jeff: Oh Sebby. Text me when you get home Nicky and I will come over.

From Sebastian: K. I love you Jeffie.

From Jeff: Hang in there. I Love you too Sebby. 

"You ready?" Kurt huffed as I put my phone away.

"I was waiting for you," I sighed.

"I'm done," he raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Is Otto okay?" I asked to be polite more than out of concern.

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged. "Where are we eating? I'm starving."

"This way," I walked ahead of him along the pier. 

He walked faster to catch up with me. "Seb what's wrong?"

"Seriously?" I frowned at him. "I feel like I hardly ever see you any more and you take a phone call during our date? I'm trying really hard Kurt. Am I wasting my time here? Do you even want to be with me anymore?"

"How could you ask me that?" Kurt looked at me devastated. "You must know I love you."

"I'm beginning to wonder," I looked down at the ground. "Otto gets to sleep over Kurt and I get blocked at every pass. It's getting a little hard to take."

"You're always so jealous. What do you want from me?" He pleaded. "El's my best friend. You know what he's been through and what I've been through."

"No Kurt, I don't know what you've been through. You don't talk to me anymore."

"I do Seb or at least I try to," he sighed sadly. "Maybe this all too much too soon."

"You would say that. All I want is to be with you, to be yours and for you to be mine," I tried to hide my frustration. "Let's just forget it and go eat."

He gazed at me, looking disappointed. "I really do love you Sebastian," he squeezed my hand. I hadn't even realised he was holding it. 

"I feel like.." I trailed off.

"I love YOU!" He repeated.

"Yeah," I grunted. 

He rolled his eyes at me. He looked obviously upset as we approached the three people standing on the end of the pier in front of the catamaran I'd hired to take us back to Manhattan. 

I was suddenly wishing I'd booked a helicopter again. We could have been home in ten minutes instead I sensed the two hour sail home was now going to seem like an eternity. I'd planned for us to watch the sunset from the deck while we sipped champagne and nibbled canapés before sharing a candlelight seafood dinner and wine, followed with cuddles and cheesecake. Right now though I was feeling so frustrated that I just wanted to throw the cheesecake at Kurt and then throw myself overboard. Dramatic, I know.

"Welcome aboard Sir," an older man, obviously the captain of the vessel greeted me with a handshake and a smile. He introduced us to our chef beside him.   
We smiled politely and I thanked him as he gestured for us to board the boat behind our host for the voyage, a middle aged man, who introduced himself as Caleb.

I let Kurt board first. He followed Caleb onto the deck and I wandered along after them. Kurt took a glass of champagne and looked at me guiltily. "This is beautiful Sebby," he muttered gazing wide eyed around the very modern luxurious vessel.

"I wanted to do something special for you or actually for us," I replied quietly sipping from my own crystal flute.

"Thank you. It's perfect," he reached for my empty hand as we looked out at the water 

I took his hand and we moved to the rail to watch as the boat pulled away from the pier. He was holding me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder as he affectionately stroked my abs with his thumb. I could feel the entire length of his body against my back. It relaxed me, reassured me in a way but mostly reminded me of how I used to feel back when we used to spoon each other all night, back when we slept in the same bed. Now we didn't even sleep in the same building. None of this was what I wanted. I wanted Kurt to come home. I wanted to start on the wedding plans and I wanted Otto to move on with his relationship and back off of mine. 

"You haven't said a word," Kurt spoke softly against my ear, placing a small kiss against my neck. "What are you thinking?"

I hesitated before replying. "I was thinking that I want you to come home so that I can hold you all night like I used to."

"It's..."

"...too soon," I sighed sipping my drink. "I know."

"That's not what I was going to say," he corrected me. "I wanted to tell you that it's hard for me too."

That felt really good to hear. I desperately needed to know that he missed me too. I was starting to lose hope. I turned my head and leaned up and kissed him, just a soft brush of lips because the angle was difficult but it was enough contact to centre me again. "I love you," I whispered. "Please come home," I asked again. I felt like we had a variation of this same conversation every time we were together. "We can turn the library into a bedroom for you if you want to. I know it's small but at least we'd be together in the same apartment Kurt."

"I'm not moving into the library Seb," he replied adamantly as Caleb came forward with a tray of finger foods offering them to us. We both took a coconut shrimp and I gestured for him to leave the tray on a nearby table as Kurt continued. "We're engaged. I don't want a room mate."

"I don't either,"I sighed leaning back into him and looking out at the water as the light began to fade. "I'm trying to find any compromise I can to get you to come home."

He took my glass from me and sat it on the table by the tray of food then turned me in his arms. We stood chest to chest looking into each other eyes. "I'm afraid," he whispered. "I'm afraid that we'll move too fast again and I'll lose you forever. I'm afraid that Blaine tarnished me and that I won't be good enough to keep you interested anymore. I'm afraid of making love with you because I said no and he didn't stop Seb. I'm just so afraid."

"Shh," I held him a little tighter, pulled him a little closer. "You're never going to lose me and you could never be tarnished in my eyes. To me, Kurt, you are perfect. You're my happy place. Sometimes you can be as frustrating as fuck but you must know I adore you."

"I know," he smiled softly feeding me another coconut shrimp. "I adore you too."

I chewed quickly, keen to get my next words out. "I would never make you do anything sexual or otherwise that you didn't want to do Kurt, not ever," I assured him. "If you're scared we can keep waiting. I was beginning to think you'd lose interest in me."

"I'm definitely still interested," he slid his hands down to grip my ass. "Who wouldn't be? You're amazing Seb."

"So are you," I grinned. "Will you stay over tonight? I promise no inappropriate touching."

"None at all?" He pouted playfully.

"Well maybe a little," I smirked.

"I'd love to," he smiled against my lips as he kissed me.

Caleb cleared his throat behind us. "Um, excuse me," he blushed lightly as I made eye contact. "Dinner is ready to be served inside gentlemen."

"We'll be right in," Kurt giggled, making me laugh too. 

"Very well," he replied stepping away.

We kissed again deeply but briefly. Kurt picked another coconut shrimp from the tray and popped it into his mouth as we headed inside. 

John Legend played as he stepped into the open candle lit space. I'd chosen the song that I'd sung to him at his 21st birthday especially for tonight's occasion. I considered All of Me 'our song' now.

"This is so romantic," he cooed looking around at the abundance of candles and the perfectly set table for two. "Sebastian Smythe, my darling you are an absolute sweetheart."

He pulled me close against his side and kissed my cheek before I pulled his chair out for him. He gazed at me adoringly as he took his seat. It had been a long time since I'd seen that 'you are perfect and you are totally getting laid tonight' look in his eyes. It made me feel a thousand feet tall and melted all my doubts away. My Kurt still wanted to be with me. Nothing else mattered.

I sat down opposite Kurt. Caleb placed our lobster dinners before us, poured us water, then wine and departed again. 

"Wow this is way better than Grey's Papaya," Kurt gasped in awe. "So classy."

I smiled fondly at him, sipping my water. He looked gorgeous in the candlelight, almost majestic with the way the light caught the highlights in his hair and made his pale skin glow. He had always been the most beautiful man I'd ever seen but somehow tonight he was even more so. "Those hotdogs were amazing," I joked. "I honestly don't care where we eat as long as we do it together."

"You're so corny but so sweet," he began to eat. "This is sooooo good," he moaned softly. The tantalising noise did all kinds of wrong things to me. It had been way too long for me since we'd been together intimately but at least now I knew the real reason why. Thankfully we had Laurence to help us deal with that and any other obstacles life seemed insistent on throwing our way. I felt almost certain we would be okay. 

I would text Jeffie a little later and let him know his company wouldn't be required tonight. I'd been a little bit melodramatic earlier. Jeff would understand though. I wasn't that concerned right now even if he didn't because my fiancé was finally coming home. It was only for the night but it was a start and I was ecstatic about it. Every little step was one step closer to me becoming Mr Hummel-Smythe and to be perfectly honest that was all I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all xxx Thank you all for reading.  
> Remember comments are love. I really need the boost right now.


	84. I can't wait anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt basically gets a good taste of Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Basically just fluff and smut because it's been a long time and it is a Kurtbastian sleepover.

"That was seriously the best cheesecake I've ever eaten," Kurt smiled warmly as we stepped off the catamaran with our arms around each other. 

"I wouldn't know," I laughed. "I only got one bite."

"You didn't have to give me your piece too. You're going to make me fat," he glared playfully

"I wanted to make you happy," I grinned cheesily at him. 

"You do," he pecked my cheek as I looked around for a cab. "What no stretch limo? You're slipping Mr Smythe."

"I didn't expect us to be going home together," I gazed fondly at him as we continued to hold each other. "I feel kinda nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous beautiful," he smirked confidently, whistling and snapping his fingers as a cab approached. He was so sexy when took charge like that. It was going to be a real challenge to keep my hands to myself all night. He was my fiancé and I couldn't deny how badly I wanted him, needed him actually. 

The cab stopped. He got into the back seat and reached for me as I followed him. I snuggled against him as he gave the driver my address. We'd soon be home. I was hoping once we got there that Luna would be able to distract Kurt long enough for me clean up all the clothes I have strewn all over the bedroom. I think I'd tried on at least a dozen shirts as I'd gotten ready earlier. I'd never been the kinda guy that worried about what he wore before but fashion was important to Kurt and I wanted to look good for him. He was always flawless. 

"Thank you for an incredible night," his lips brushed my neck as he spoke. 

I smiled as my skin tingled. "I had fun too."

"It's not over yet, you know?" He nibbled gently at my earlobe sucking it between his teeth. I whimpered involuntarily. He knew how crazy that made me. 

"Kurt?" I whined as the taxi driver parked outside our building.

He giggled, climbing out of the cab as I paid the driver. He was such a damn tease and I loved it. He stood smugly on the pavement waiting for me. "Everything okay?" He asked smirking as I joined him. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Everything is perfect," I nodded at the night doorman, Roger maybe or Raymond, as we entered the building. 

"Is he new?" Kurt asked curiously as the elevator doors closed. 

"He's been here a month or two, just at night. He doesn't say much," I replied shrugging.

We heard Luna yapping as the doors opened and Kurt immediately went upstairs to let our little pooch inside. I loved how my man still made himself at home. It felt good. I followed him up, stopping briefly to watch Luna leap excitedly at his feet before ducking off to tidy the bedroom. 

"He's grown more," Kurt called after me, picking up Luna and wandering into the bedroom behind me. "Oh my Gaga," he gasped looking around the messy room. "What happened? Is our bed still even in here under all this rubble?"

"Yes," I grinned. "/Our/ bed is perfectly fine. I just couldn't decide what to wear for my date with my fiancé."

Kurt put Luna down and we watched him scurry off before he began to help me put my clothes away. "You know you could have settled for nothing if it was so hard for you to decide on an outfit. It might have been a little risky with the sharks but I would have enjoyed it."

"Are you flirting with me?" I smirked. "You should know I'm taken. I have a very hot fiancé." 

Kurt giggled. "I don't mind if you don't."

"Kurt Hummel!" I gasped in mock horror as I hung the last shirt in the closet "I'm not that kind of boy."

"You're exactly my kind of boy," he grinned removing his tie and tossing it on the dresser.

I watched with wide eyes as he removed his jacket, placing it carefully over my desk chair and then approached me, ever so slowly, tantalisingly, unbuttoning his shirt. 

I licked my lips self consciously, hungrily eyeing each new inch of perfect pale skin he revealed. I fought the strong urge to throw him over my shoulder like a barbarian, toss him down on /our/ bed and have my wicked way with him. He needed to wait though and I respected that because I respected him but it kind of left me at a loss of what to do next, aside from hoping that he wouldn't notice how hard I already was in my pants. 

He held eye contact as he removed his shirt, laying it across the chair with his jacket, before reaching for me. I stepped forward mutely into his embrace. He cupped my face and my hands tentatively explored the beautiful bare skin of his back as we kissed tenderly. I'd missed the feel of his skin so much. It was so soft, smooth and flawlessly unblemished, even more beautiful than I remembered.

"I love you Sebastian. I need you," he whispered softly against my neck, nibbling as he slid my jacket off my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He proceeded to quickly undo my shirt and soon had it joining my jacket. "So beautiful," he mumbled, almost to himself as his fingers trailed down my chest.

"K..K...Kurt?" I stuttered as his fingernails softly raked my skin. It felt so good to have him touching me again. 

"What baby?" He grinned palming me through my pants before pushing me down onto the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Umm...No," I looked up at him with awe as I shuffled back to rest my head on my pillow.

"Good," he smirked as he straddled me.

"I thought you wanted to wait," I replied. I had no idea why I was attempting to discourage him except that I loved him and wanted to be sure that if this happened he would have no regrets later.

"We've waited Seb. I can't wait anymore. I miss you. I miss touching you. I miss your beautiful body against mine. I miss the taste of your skin," he leant forward and kissed my chest, nipping softly then licking. It was heavenly. I quivered beneath him. "You're perfect," he muttered lifting himself up to undo my belt then my pants. 

I squirmed beneath him while attempting to help him remove my pants. I considered removing his too but he was in charge tonight and I wanted to let him set the pace. Tonight was about him, about healing him and I was admittedly a little afraid of going too fast and spooking him. Besides he was doing great all on his own. No man had ever turned me on like Kurt did.

He locked eyes with me and shuffled down my legs. I held my breath in anticipation of what was coming next. "Can I..?" He asked quietly. "I need to..."

I nodded. "Yes," I whimpered. It didn't matter what he wanted. I was his, putty in his hands. I trusted him and would willingly give him anything he needed.

He slid my underwear down and moaned softly taking my hard leaking cock into his fist. He gripped tightly giving a few rough dry tugs. "You're magnificent Seb," he muttered in admiration before licking his lips then the head of my dick, lapping up the oozing precum. I whined softly, bucking up involuntarily into his face. "So keen," he giggled.

"Hey, it's been a long time," I defended myself shyly.

"Too long," he agreed, sinking his mouth down around me. I breathed deeply, rocking my pelvis gently as I tried to concentrate on anything but his delicious hot wet mouth wrapped tightly around me, anything but the slide of his tongue up and down my cock as he bobbed his head, anything but his throat squeezing around me as he hungrily took in my entire length. I was desperate for this to last at least long enough for him to get his pants off but I knew it wasn't going to. Kurt was way too good at this and we both knew it. 

He cupped my balls with his left hand, rolling them in his palm as he pulled back to breathe with the head of my cock still resting on his tongue. 

We locked lust blown eyes again. "Let go for me, Beautiful," he whined desperately.

"Fuck Kurt," I moaned pitifully, watching awestruck as he jerked me off into his open mouth. 

"Don't make me wait," he challenged right before I howled his name and painted this tongue with thick white ropes of my cum. He moaned and flashed me the world's most satisfied smirk before letting me go and swallowing. I laid back breathlessly looking up him, my entire body limp. I smiled back. 

"You are incredible," I panted, praising him honestly. "I should marry you."

"I thought you were going to," he grinned laying down beside me. He kissed me softly, wrapped his arm around my torso then rested his head on my chest. He almost purred as I stroked his hair softly.

"As soon as you'll let me," I kissed his hair. 

"Soon," he promised, tracing his fingers over my abs. "But you owe me a hummer first."

"If that's all it'll take I'll give you a dozen," I grinned, meaning every word as I rolled us over and slid down his beautiful body, kissing his bare skin as I went. "May I?" I asked as I reached the waist band of his suit pants.

He nodded. "Please Sebastian."

I loved the way he said my name with such neediness when he was turned on. We both knew it made me helpless to deny him anything he wanted and right now I was ecstatic to acknowledge that what he wanted was me.


	85. Why's he up there at all?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb & Kurt reach a small compromise concerning Elliott and Nick makes his feelings about Kurt and about Kurtbastian's relationship harshly clear to Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> Not entirely Kurt friendly.

"Seb?....oh holy fuck! Shit!" Nick stood in our bedroom door way looking horrified. 

"What's...Ohh!" Jeff laughed. "Nice ass Seb."

"Thanks," I uttered frowning as Kurt blushed furiously and hid his face behind his hands.

"Hey, Don't look at his ass," Nick chastised Jeff. "Although..." He took a moment to have a look himself as I protectively covered Kurt's junk with my pillow. 

"Unless you're joining us, Get out!" Kurt whined from behind his hands making me giggle.

"Is that an option?" Jeff joked stepping forward.

"Get out!" I repeated. "We'll be down stairs shortly and Nicky stop looking at my bare ass."

Jeff gave Nick a back handed slap to the arm. "Ouch," Nick complained. They walked out laughing, pulling the door closed behind them.

I lifted Kurt's hands from his blushing face. "Oh my Gaga!" He muttered. "I'm mortified."

"I wouldn't worry," I assured him with a soft kiss. "They already knew how much I love sucking you plus they saw more of me than they did of you."

"Not the point," he whined pitifully. "You talk to them about our sex life?"

"Of course," I shrugged. "Don't you tell Otto how amazing I am? How I rock your world?"

"I have on occasion mentioned to El that I find our sexual encounters particularly enjoyable," Kurt admitted grinning. "But why are they here this time of night?"

I grinned back, kissing him again. I trailed kisses down his chest. "Because I text Jeff complaining that you didn't want me anymore when you took Elliott's call and they wanted to console me."

"Hold up!" Kurt frowned grabbing my hair as I dipped my tongue into his belly button. "I take a phone call and you suddenly think I don't want you?"

"You took Otto's call in the middle of date night," I clarified.

"And that made you think I didn't want you?" He repeated seeking confirmation.

I nodded foolishly. "I don't understand why he called. He knew we were on a date. I feel like sometimes he matters more to you than I do."

He held his engagement ring up in front of my face. "I know things haven't been great between us lately and I know our relationship is kinda in a holding pattern while we work through things but Sebby we are engaged and no one matters more to me than you do."

"Okay," I acknowledged solemnly. "He's deliberately trying to come between us."

Kurt shook his head as I rolled over beside him, the moment between us now passed. "El wouldn't do that. My friendship with him is complicated."

I sighed. "Cause he's in love with you and you two used to fuck? Did he top?"

"Seb!" Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"What?" I grinned raising an eyebrow. "Was it painful?"

"Stop it," Kurt smirked. "I don't ask you about Jeff or Cooper or Jake. Jake would have been good though right?"

"Ehh," I smirked. "Not as good as you."

"Good answer," he pecked my lips.

"Otto, though Kurt. There needs to be some boundaries," I spoke seriously.

"There are boundaries. It was your friends not him that just walked in on you blowing me and I'm not bitching about boundaries," he frowned in annoyance. "Jeff just comes and goes here as he pleases. Elliott doesn't have a key to my apartment."

"He has sleepovers though," I reminded Kurt unwisely.

"Jeff doesn't?" Kurt snarked.

"I don't want to fight Kurt," I replied calmly. "Our time together especially while we are rebuilding our relationship is very important to me and I don't think Elliott's interest in you is as innocent as you think."

"I'm not stupid Sebastian," Kurt stated bluntly. "He's openly told me how he feels."

"And?" I prompted.

"I told him I love him too and I'm just with you for your sexual prowess and money," he snapped sarcastically.

"Really?" I glared at him.

"Of course not," he glared back. "I told him I love you and that you're the one Sebastian Smythe."

I smiled softly. "You said that?"

"Yes," he muttered rolling his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Can we agree no more phone calls during date night though, unless it's related to Burt's health, of course." I asked pleadingly.

Kurt sighed. "Why are you so threatened by Elliott?"

"Because he doesn't respect my place in your life and he thinks he has a claim on what's mine," I replied honestly 

"I don't see it like that, but fine no more calls on date night," he conceded reluctantly.

"Thank you," I replied flatly, knowing Kurt still didn't see the problem. For some reason he just couldn't see through Otto. They just shared too much sad history.

"You should go downstairs to your friends," Kurt prompted. "Would you mind if I took a shower and borrowed some clothes?"

"Of course I don't mind. You know where everything is," I reminded him, "I thought they were our friends though."

"I guess. I get the impression they aren't that fond of me after what I did with Blaine," he sighed. "I never heard from them while we were separated."

"They were concentrated on keeping me going," my face dropped. "I kinda lost my shit when we were apart."

"I'm sorry," Kurt stroked my face, looking sadly into my eyes. "It was hell for me too. There were so many times I wanted to call you or just come over here and beg for your forgiveness. I had to forgive myself though first. I'm still working on that."

"I never blamed you. You never would have done that if it weren't for me punching him," I admitted sombrely.

"You were my knight in shining armour defending my honour. It was wrong but I appreciated the gesture. Get dressed and go downstairs," he pecked my lips before getting up. "Oh and by the way, don't think I'm not going to expect you finish what Niff interrupted once they are gone."

"I look forward to it," I grinned, ogling his gorgeous bare ass as he wandered into the bathroom. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed watching him move around naked. He was so flawlessly beautiful, so graceful not to mention sexy as fuck. 

I got up when I heard Kurt turn on the shower. I pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from my dresser and threw them on. I didn't worry about underwear. Kurt was sleeping over. It would just get in the way later. "Come down when you're done," I called to Kurt before venturing downstairs. I heard Kurt yell "Okay" back.

"If it takes you that long to get Kurt off, you really need to work on your technique," Jeff teased looking at his watch as I flopped into the arm chair.

"Shut up," I grinned. "We were up there plotting your demise for ruining our moment."

"Why's he up there at all?" Nick frowned. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared.

"In the very least after what he did with Blaine, he should have been the one sucking your dick," he replied judgementally.

"Not that it's any of your business but he already did," I snapped.

"Nice," Jeff grinned.

"So you've just taken him back? Just like that?" Nick huffed in disgust.

"We are in therapy" I defended myself. "We are working through things. Stop judging me."

"Are you sure he's even worth it?" Nick scrunched his face.

"Nicky...don't," Jeff warned with concern. "Kurt's our friend."

"Kurt's a cheat and probably a liar," Nick spat. "He went to Blaine's to fuck him then cried rape because he didn't enjoy it or felt guilty or whatever. I've lost all respect for him."

"I think you should leave before this gets really ugly," I stood from my chair.

"I'm sorry," Jeff muttered taking Nick's hand. 

"This thing with Kurt won't end well for you Sebastian. He and Blaine have something undefinable." Nick explained sympathetically. "It will all fall apart, maybe not straight away but eventually and then you're going to expect my man to pick up all the pieces for you. Save us all the trouble, take my advice and break it off now before you get in too deep again."

"We are getting married," I declared defiantly. 

"I'll believe that when I see it," he scoffed as Jeff dragged him to the elevator. "You can't even persuade him to move back in."

"Nicky stop," Jeff pleaded, giving me a soft sad look as the elevator doors between us. 

I sat down again on the chair sighing. Luna nudged my shin with his nose as I buried my face in my hands. "What if he's right little guy?" I asked Luna, picking him up for a much needed cuddle. I loved Luna so much. He was the cutest little dog. He'd been there on my darkest days without Kurt offering nothing more than unconditional love. He and I were best buddies. "I always thought Kurt and Blaine had...muchness."

"You need to lay off the Johnny Depp movies. All we had was cheating and lies," Kurt corrected me from the top of the stairs. "Are they gone already? And why are you burdening our dog with talk of Blaine? Don't tell me you're considering him a threat now too."

"No, of course not. The guy is a douchebag," I replied bluntly looking up at Kurt. I loved seeing him in my clothes again but I had to wonder how he managed to look so hot in an old dalton t-shirt and a pair of cotton pyjama pants. It was definitely a gift.

"Come here," I put Luna down and reached out my hand. He took it before snuggling into my lap. 

"I thought maybe...um..."he began nervously, "since I'm coming to your lacrosse game on Sunday that I might stay here for the weekend...I mean if you don't mind."

I smiled widely, wrapping my arms around him. "I'd love that." Nick had no idea what he was talking about. Kurt and I were going to be fine. 

"Me too Beautiful," Kurt smiled back. We shared soft kisses as Luna settled at our feet. We were beginning to feel like the perfect little family again and like Luna I was thrilled to have Kurt back home again. Hopefully soon it would a permanent arrangement. Fingers Crossed.


	86. I'd kill to tap that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt decides he's ready to move forward after meeting Seb's 'friend' Adrian at Seb's Lacrosse game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV. 
> 
> Sorry if this is poorly edited. I wanted to get it up before I go away for a few days.  
> Meeting Adam Lambert in about 18 hours Eeeek!!
> 
> Also wanted to say thank you to you all for continuing to read my nonsense. Over 300 kudos now. I love these characters. It means so much to me that you love them too. I love you all xxx

On Saturday morning I woke up from the best sleep I'd had in months looking into the contagiously smiling face of my fiancé. 

"Good morning Gorgeous," he drawled pulling me closer into his arms. I snuggled against him, wrapped my arms around him, tangled our legs and kissed him good morning.

"Morning sweetheart," I grinned sleepily. "You been awake long?"

"A little while," he replied smiling fondly. "I was just watching you sleep. You're so cute. It's so nice to wake up with you again."

I nuzzled my blushing face into his chest and breathed him in. "I've missed this. I think we should make it a regular thing."

"Regular or permanent?" He asked cautiously. 

"One day at a time baby," I offered, lightly kissing his bare chest. 

"I can live with that," Seb kissed my hair wrapping his arms tighter around me. 

We spent the rest of the day just being together, laughing and loving, playing with Luna, watching Netflix and eating. I suggested in the evening that we invite Jeff and Nick over but Seb for some reason, which he declined to share seemed very reluctant. I thought maybe he wanted us to spend some time alone but it seemed like more than that. I let it go. I was enjoying his company too much to let it concern me. 

"Do you mind if we get an early night tonight?" Seb asked as I finished loading the dishwasher. It felt like old times between us. I really loved being back here with him. "Tomorrow's game is kinda a huge deal. I need to be well rested. They are going to be expecting big things from me especially since I'm the captain."

"I'm sleeping with the lacrosse captain." I grinned. "That's so hot."

He giggled happily. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too," I pecked his lips. "Would it be better for your pre-game prep if I went home and met you there in the morning?"

"NO!" He screamed firmly. "Umm..I mean I want you to stay. I sleep better with you beside me babe."

"I do too," I closed the dishwasher and took him in my arms. I pinned him against the fridge and kissed him deeply. "I'm looking forward to watching you play tomorrow. I bet you look so super sexy in your uniform. All hot and sweaty and manly."

"Ehh," he shrugged, smirking. "Will you do me a favour and wear my Columbia shirt tomorrow to the game. Be my own personal cheer squad?"

"I'd be honoured," I grinned. "I don't have much choice anyway. I don't have any clothes here." 

"There maybe a shirt of yours hidden in the bottom of the dresser. I slept in it for weeks after you left," he admitted.

"Keep it," I smiled sadly. "I took one of your hoodies."

"The green one?" He asked. "I searched everywhere for it. It's my favourite."

"Sorry Hun," I smiled guiltily. "It reminds me of your eyes."

"You were always planning to come back weren't you?" He smiled smugly.

I nodded and kissed him. "I can't...I can't without you," I stuttered. 

"I can't without you either," he spoke quietly.

"It's us Sebastian that has the muchness." I looked deep into his gorgeous green eyes.

He gazed back adoringly. "Take me to bed my precious man."

I smiled and took his hand.

K<3S

We arrived at the field early the next morning but it was already chaotic. There were people running around every where. Sebastian had held my hand but was unusually quiet for the entire cab ride. I assumed this was him in game mode and didn't take it personally. I just enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"You look adorable. I love you," Seb grinned nervously pointing out where I should sit. "Kiss me for good luck?"

"You're going to be incredible Sebby," I assured him supportively. I kissed him softly before he dashed off to the change rooms to get ready. "Good luck baby," I called after him. I couldn't wait to see him come out in his lacrosse uniform. I'd always kinda had a thing for jocks.

I wandered around the field for a while, before taking a seat alone where Seb had suggested. A guy about my age soon sat down beside me.

"You're going for Columbia? Me too." He grinned gesturing towards Seb's shirt then offering me his hand to shake. 

I took it. He had a solid grip and seemed nice enough.

"It's my first game," I admitted smiling back. "I'm not that big into sports."

"You'll love this game," he assured me enthusiastically. "I don't want to assume but you are gay, right?"

I nodded, narrowing my eyes slightly, hoping he wasn't about to hit on me. I really wasn't up for that.

"Oh good," he rested his hand on my knee. "Wait until you see the Columbia U captain, Sebastian. He's gay too. We have a class together and I watched him last year. He's so fast on the field and so freaking sexy. I'd kill to tap that. I heard he was engaged but apparently the dumb ass cheated on him and broke the poor guys heart. My gain I guess cause now he's free as a bird. I'm Adrian by the way."

"You're the guy that does the fake ID's?" I asked calmly. I was pretty sure that this was the 'friend' Seb had told me about recently.

"Yeah," he nodded, looking a little surprised. "That's me. You're not a cop or anything are you?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Thank God. Do you need me to hook you up?"

"Na, I'm good. I turned 21 recently," I replied, quietly fuming inside. I wondered if this was the stuff Seb had told people when I left him. It really hurt to hear it. I hated guys, specifically this asshat, thinking my fiancé was available. Sebastian was mine and this bitch needed to shut his stupid mouth and back off. He wasn't going to be tapping anything within a ten block radius of Seb. 

"Oh cool," he smiled warmly. "I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Kurt Hummel," I replied through gritted teeth. "Or dumb ass if you prefer."

He lifted his hand from my knee "Oh! You're Sebastian's...oh fuck! Sorry."

"Sebastian's fiancé," I assured him possessively, tossing him my best 'back off bitch' glare.

"He's a great guy. You're a very lucky man," he backed away a little.

"I'm very aware of that," I gave him an over exaggerated smile. "Thank you."

"Enjoy the game," Adrian added before leaving.

"Yeah," I replied flatly. I felt so stupid. Nobody knew better than me how beautiful Sebastian was. I'd been so naive to believe I could be the only one interested in him. He had said on numerous occasions that he wouldn't wait forever. I needed to get my shit together and commit wholeheartedly to our relationship. I had to move back into the penthouse, and show him the devotion he'd shown me, maybe we needed an engagement party too. Win or lose today, I'd talk to him after the game. I wasn't going to let the Adrian's of the world steal my fiancé, my soulmate and my one true love away. No way.

Suddenly feeling down and dejected I took out my phone and called Elliott for a morale boost.

"Hey Kurtilicious," I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered the phone. "Are you already bored at the field hockey?"

"It's Lacrosse," I corrected him playfully. "It hasn't started yet."

"What's up then? Were you missing me?" He joked.

"Of course," I laughed rolling my eyes. "I can't possibly cope more than a day without you."

"How was the date? What time did Preppy drop you home? I expected you to call me with a run down."

"I haven't been home yet," I admitted quietly.

"Kurt! It's Sunday," he reminded me judgementally. "What happened to five dates?"

"We haven't had sex, we just messed around a little or actually a lot. It was sooooo good," I unintentionally gloated.

"If you say so," Elliott sounded unimpressed. "You're moving back in aren't you?"

"Yes I want to...if he'll let me," I admitted sheepishly. 

"He's never going to stop you. He's so possessively obsessed with you," he sighed.

"He loves me," I corrected him.

"I know how he feels," Elliott replied practically inaudibly.

"I'd hoped as my best friend you'd be a little more supportive. Seb's of the impression that you are trying to come between us." I snapped in annoyance.

"Maybe he's right," El admitted. "He's not right for you."

"I'll be the judge of that," I growled. People were really starting to piss me off today.

"Sure," Elliott huffed. "I suppose you want help to move all your shit back to preppy's place. Then in a few weeks when it all goes to shit again, we'll have to move it all back."

"Don't worry about it," I spat out at him. "Look, the game's starting I have to go."

"Okay. I love you Kurt," he sighed sadly.

"Then please support me," I pleaded.

"You seem to forget he pimped you out to keep himself out of jail," Elliott replied obviously disgruntled.

"You know that's not what happened. You're oversimplifying."

"Okay Kurt."

"Ugh!!! Goodbye," I snarked, ending the call before Elliott could respond. I understood that his past altered his view of Sebastian but somehow it seemed so unfair that he could never find it within himself to support my relationship. I felt like I was always supportive of him. I really needed someone to just tell me they were happy for me because I was happy with Seb. That didn't seem like too much to ask.

I loved Sebastian so much and as I watched him run out onto the lacrosse field looking super hyped up and incredibly hot in his blue and white uniform I was breathless. He was so incredible. He looked so confident and so free and happy. I felt so proud of him, so proud to be with him. He was all mine and in that moment, for that reason alone I felt like the luckiest man alive.


	87. I had my lucky charm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb jokingly plants a kinky idea in Kurt's head after the game then they go out for burgers (and a chat).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure if this is a good thing or not but I'm back with a shiny new chapter.
> 
> All I can say is that on Tuesday I went to heaven and I met God. He's gay. He's perfect. His name is Adam Lambert. He touched me and I'll never be the same again! My photo with him turned out so great. He was so beautiful, so sweet and the concert was phenomenal! 
> 
> May take me a few days to get back into my story fully. (I'm so tired and feeling a little under the weather right now) please bear with me :) for now enjoy. This is a sweet fluffy chapter.

It was 10 minutes into Seb's game and I was surprised by how much I was enjoying it. He was incredibly skilled and as always amazing to watch. Columbia were already up 1-0. The point or goal or whatever was of course scored by my fiancé, who, ever so adorably blew me a kiss in celebration. I adored this beautiful man. I was so pleased that Adrian had given me just the little shove I needed to get our relationship back on track. I couldn't wait to talk to Seb.

I was however still holding a lot of resentment towards Blaine. I really wanted him to pay for attempting to sabotage us in the first place. I was keen to get to the bottom of Rachel's involvement in the whole debacle too. Right now though my attention was on the perfect man I planned to marry as he sprinted energetically down the field with his face furrowed in concentration. He looked hotter than any man had any right to. I wanted him bad.

"Sorry we're late," Jeff interrupted my thoughts, giving me an awkward half hug as he and Nick sat down beside me. "Nick wouldn't get out of bed. What's the score?"

"Seb's the only one to score so far," I informed him proudly. 

"He's really good," Jeff acknowledged with a warm smile as Nick scowled beside him. He didn't seem that pleased to see me.

"He's one of those guys that's good at everything," I cheered wildly as Columbia U scored again and grinned at Seb when he winked at me as he ran back to his position.

"Too good for you," Nick muttered so quietly that I almost didn't hear him, as the quarter time whistle blew. 

"Not here," Jeff glared at him.

"Whatever," Nick growled getting up and walking away before I could speak.

"I'm sorry," Jeff consoled me compassionately.

"It's about Blaine isn't it?" I sighed. "I'm sorry. I really do regret it but you know I would go through it all again if it meant keeping Sebastian out of trouble. That was all that it was about. I love Sebastian so much. I'm not interested in Blaine anymore. He's a horrible person and he hurt me too many times."

"You two were so in love," Jeff sounded sceptical.

I shook my head. "I thought so but.." I trailed off.

"But what?" Jeff asked, curiously cocking an eyebrow, before briefly gazing at the field as the game restarted. 

"But I didn't know what real love really was until I lived with Seb," I replied, emotionally gnawing my bottom lip. "He's such a loving man."

"He loves you," Jeff assured me. 

"I know," I nodded, jumping to my feet as Seb scored a second goal. "Go baby!" I screamed noticing Nick over chatting to Adrian. At least now I knew where that asshole was getting his inaccurate information. Everything was beginning to piece together and make sense. Deep down I had known that Seb would never have said those kinds of things about me even though I knew moving out had hurt him. 

Counselling had really helped me see that Sebastian and I were good for each other. It made me realise that whatever I was going through I could go through more easily with him, with his support and love. It had taken me a while to acknowledge and accept that and to forgive myself for betraying my man. I still wasn't completely there but with Seb by my side I was confident that I eventually would be.

"Ehh!" Jeff huffed as NYU scored their first goal right on half time.

Seb's team came out on fire in the second half and the rest of the game flew by quickly. Seb scored 2 more goals and the score ended at 7-3 in Columbia's favour. I stood clapping and cheering before Seb ran from the ground, lifting me up into his arms and twirling us around. I giggled gripping his sweaty body tight before he lowered me to the ground with a firm but loving kiss. 

"Couldn't have done it with out you Gorgeous," he chuckled, kissing me again. 

I kissed him back, running my fingers through his messy sweaty hair. "You were amazing," I grinned. "So sexy."

"Really?" He smirked. "Let's talk about that more later after I've showered. Do you want to come in and wait?"

"Sure," I nodded, craving his company. He took my hand before turning to Jeff. "Thanks for coming bud. If you wanna wait we can all go and get food. I'm starving."

Jeff scrunched his face and shook his head. "Not a good day. Nicky's still in bitch mode," he sighed. 

"He needs to grow up," Seb huffed. "I'll call you later."

"Congrats on the win Sebby," Jeff smiled. "That's the best I've ever seen you play."

"I had my lucky charm," he squeezed my hand affectionately, making me smile.

"Have fun you two," Jeff waved before running off to find Nick.

"Bye," we both waved back.

"I'm so glad I came," I smiled happily as Seb and I headed towards the change rooms.

"I want to make you cum again later," he whispered against me ear with a chuckle as we stepped inside. I giggled not saying a word as I looked around the room. It smelt like sweat and stinky feet and wasn't particularly inviting despite the array of men in various states of undress. 

Seb was greeted like a rockstar with cheers, high fives and pats on the back as soon as he was noticed. He took it in his stride. It made me once again feel so proud of him. Once the noise died down he introduced me to his team. "Boys this is my fiancé, Kurt." He glared pointedly at a tall muscular guy standing in the corner in just a towel. "Keep your hands off Jefferson, he's mine and before you say it, yes I already know he's way too pretty for me."

Jefferson laughed as everyone greeted me with a "hi," or a "hey." "Hi Kurt," he smirked letting his towel slip slightly as he stepped forward and offered me a handshake. 

Sebastian watched closely as we shook hands. I wasn't sure why because he really didn't have anything to be concerned about. "Hi," I replied awkwardly. 

"Jefferson," he prompted, narrowing his eyes at me. "You are too pretty for him."

"Hi...Jefferson," I smirked. "I think he's way more beautiful than me. Out there on the field today he took my breathe away."

"Aww, you're smitten," Jefferson smiled. "You two are a cute couple."

"We think so," Seb stepped in. He kissed my cheek. "I'll be back in 5 unless you want to join me in the shower."

"I think I'll pass on the foot fungus," I giggled.

"Boo," Jefferson complained. "I wanted to see that."

"Perv," Seb joked. "When we get home we'll make you a sex tape."

"Yeah of course we will," I joked along.

Seb wiggled his eye brows at me suggestively before disappearing into the shower room. 

"Damn!" Jefferson grinned, returning to his corner to dress as I sat down to wait. I'd never really considered making a sex tape with anyone before and I wasn't seriously considering it now either, though I had to admit that the idea of doing it with Seb left me surprisingly a little hot under the collar. 

I was lost in my filthy thoughts when Seb returned dressed and smelling once again like heaven. "You ready to go Angel," he smiled fondly.

"You don't want to celebrate for a while with the boys?" I checked. 

"Na," he leaned in, kissing me. "I'm starving and horny and I'd rather be with you." 

I smiled shyly, feeling really special. "What do you want to eat?" I asked as he led me outside. 

"You," he smirked, "but I'd kill for a burger first."

"Sounds good," I agreed smiling. "You did great today. I was so proud of you."

"I always want you to be proud of me," he gazed seriously into my eyes.

"I love you Sebby," I gazed back reassuringly. 

"I love you too," he stroked my hand with his thumb as we crossed the street to a diner. "I used to study here after class," he explained. "They do a great burger."

"Yum," I opened the door for him and followed him inside. We took a corner booth near the back and sat side by side. 

"Sebastian," our waiter smiled. "I haven't seen you here in ages...and I'm guessing this is the reason." He nodded at me.

"This is my Kurt," Seb gestured to me. "We're after some burgers. I just had a big game. We kicked NYU's butt."

"Congratulations. I did see a flyer on campus about it," he acknowledged. "I was going to come over and take a look but duty calls." He gestured around the busy diner. "So two burgers and fries?"

"Yes please," I nodded smiling. "and a diet cherry Coke."

"I'll take water and a root beer," Seb added before our waiter strolled away.

"Whose that?" I asked curiously.

"I can't remember his name," Seb grimaced. 

"Oops," I shrugged taking his hand and holding it atop the table. "So what's with you and Jefferson?" "Long boring story," Seb scowled. "Basically though he's a man whore. He'll chase any man with a heart beat." "Classy," I grimaced sarcastically. Seb grinned and nodded. "I was so pleased you were there today. I feel like you and I are are an 'us' again." "Me too," I licked my lips nervously. "If you're not too tired I'd actually like to talk to you about us."

"Oh," he sighed. "That doesn't sound good. I was having such a great day too, what with waking up beside you and then winning the game."

I giggled softly. "Gee baby. You make it sound like I'm planning to dump you or something."

"You're not are you?" He asked fearfully and in that moment I realised how insecure he was feeling about our relationship. I needed to put a stop to that. He needed to know that I meant for he and I to be forever. He needed to know I wasn't going anywhere. 

"Of course I'm not," I gazed sadly at him. "Why the hell would I do that when we are just starting to get close again?"

"I don't know," he looked confused. "You left me before."

"I was in an awful place Sebby, but I've learnt so much about myself since then, about us and even about you," I let my words flow from my heart. "I was thinking if you don't mind I'd like to move back into the penthouse with you. I think we should have an engagement party and maybe begin planning our wedding. I mean if you want to."

"If I want to?" He looked at me astonished. "Of course I want to, Gorgeous. Nothing would be make me happier." I could see tears glistening in his eyes as he beamed from ear to ear. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

Our waiter cleared his throat as he put down our drinks and burgers. "Keep it family friendly gentleman," he grinned. "There are kids in here."

"Sorry," I blushed lightly. 

Seb turned around to the family nearby. "Sorry guys," he smiled. "But my fiancé just agreed to move in with me. How amazing is that?"

"So cute," the daughter who was about 14 grinned. "Congrats," her father replied, beastly careless. I loved this about New York. In Lima we'd have probably been abused and asked to leave or even worse. Here we could be just who we were, and who we were was two Ohio men madly in love and totally ecstatic about restarting a long and happy life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the love. Keep it coming. I've missed chatting with you all.
> 
> Also wondering if any one has any ideas about how to bring down Blaine. I'm certain you all do. I've deliberately left the legal route too late cause I find that an absolute bore to write plus I prefer to give my babies the satisfaction of handing out their own brand of justice. Do we attack him personally or professionally or both? Would love to hear your ideas about that and about Rachel too. I feel like this story is as much yours as mine and I'm in the warm fuzzy zone right now not the vengeful hateful place I usually am lol xx


	88. I'm so jealous of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is reaching breaking point so seeks help from Kurt to deal with his relationship issues with Elliott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> We haven't really seen anything much from Spencer yet and I thought you might like to see how he feels about Kelliott and his relationship with Elliott.

"Let's go home then," I smiled excitedly at Kurt as we left the diner.

"I need a few days to get everything packed up," he grinned at my enthusiasm.

"We aren't spending another night apart," I replied adamantly. "I've missed you too much and there's no way I'm giving you the opportunity to change your mind." 

"I'm not going to change my mind Beautiful," he gazed at me adoringly as he tenderly stroked my cheek. "I'm so totally in love with you."

"I'm totally in love with hearing you say those words," I melted into his touch. 

He smiled. "It won't take me long to pack this time, I promise. I haven't even fully unpacked from when I moved in. I had never planned to be there long term."

"Well you better plan to be at the penthouse long term," I demanded warmly. "Next time you move I'm coming with you and that will only be when we need a bigger place for Cory and his little sisters."

He nodded in agreement smiling softly. "You'll make an incredible father. I can totally picture you rocking our baby boy to sleep or taking our little girl to the park and pushing her on the swings."

"I picture you dressing her up like a princess," I smiled at the image in my head of Kurt and I parenting together. It was at least a couple of years away yet but still it made me feel all warm and gooey inside.

Kurt giggled. "We are going to have an amazing life together." He whistled and snapped his fingers as a cab approached. "Do you want to come with me while I grab a few things from my place?"

"Yes," I agreed, wincing as I rotated my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as we climbed into the taxi, giving the driver his address. 

"A little tender," I acknowledged, "It's just from today's game. I'll book in for a massage after classes tomorrow I'll be fine."

He looked at me with concern as we snuggled in the back seat. "Can I do anything to help you?"

"Just love me," I smiled softly.

"You know I do," He brushed his lips against mine.

I kissed him back. I was so excited to have him moving back in. The last two nights when he'd stayed over had been like old times again. I just loved how different the penthouse felt with Kurt there. He gave our home a warmth that hadn't existed before he came into my life. I wish all our friends could understand that.

"When are you going to tell Otto?" I asked cautiously.

"I already have," Kurt mumbled guiltily, no doubt feeling bad for telling Elliott before me. "We had a fight."

"He's not happy about it then?" I sighed. 

"What he thinks doesn't matter," Kurt replied without conviction. "He'll get used to the idea. He needs to concentrate on his own relationship."

"I like Spencer," I smiled. "I'm not sure he's right for Otto though. They don't seem to have much in common."

"I'm not sure we do either," he shrugged. "We work though."

"We have tons in common," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Like?" He prompted. "You're sporty and outgoing and funny. I love fashion and clothes and I'm self conscious and dull."

"You are not dull!" I argued. "You're surprising and sexy."

"So are you," he smiled widely kissing me again. "So so sexy." I watched, swallowing hard as he trailed a finger up my thigh. This waiting again for sex thing really sucked. I was surprised how much I missed sharing that special kind of intimacy with my partner, not that I wasn't loving all the blowjobs. No guy in his right mind would complain about being blown, somehow though it just wasn't as satisfying. I understood why Kurt needed to wait though and I accepted that. Just knowing he was mine was enough for now.

"Is that Spencer?" Kurt narrowed his eyes looking out the cab window as we pulled up outside his apartment.

"Yeah," I looked him confused. "Were you expecting him?"

"Not at all," Kurt replied as he stepped out on the pavement. 

"Hi," Spencer dashed at Kurt looking relieved. "I'm sorry to intrude on your Sunday but if you have time can we talk?"

"Of course," Kurt replied, looking worried. "Come on up," he gestured for Spencer to follow us as he took my hand.

"Hi," I offered.

Spencer smiled anxiously. "Hi Seb."

Kurt let us in. "Can I get anyone a drink?" He asked heading to the kitchen as Spencer and I sat down in the cramped living room.

"Iced water if you have it," Spencer replied and I smiled to myself realising maybe Otto and Spence had more in common than I thought.

"I do," Kurt replied. "What about you beautiful?" He checked with me.

"Same Gorgeous," I answered, looking around Kurt's apartment and making a mental note of everything we needed to pack.

Kurt soon joined us with a pitcher of iced water and 3 glasses. He poured the water and gave me my drink before taking a seat on my lap. 

"Is Elliott okay?" Kurt asked Spencer cautiously "I assume that's why you're here."

"He's not," Spencer sighed. "And he won't let me in. I'm tried everything since we've been together and I can't reach him. I really like him, maybe even love him and the sex, wow! Well you already know that."

I frowned as Kurt nodded. I hated thinking about Kurt and Elliott together sexually. It really challenged my self confidence.

"What happened to him?" Spencer continued. "I just want to help him. I asked him a few weeks ago to move in with me and he still hasn't given me an answer."

"He was badly hurt," Kurt replied sadly.

"He loves you," Spencer answered quietly making the possessive side of me hold Kurt a little tighter.

Kurt gave the same reply as always. "We are better as friends." What did that even mean? 

Spencer sighed. "Do you think I should walk away? The way things are right now I can only see this ending in heart break for me."

"Please don't give up on him," I pleaded. "He's my best friend and I know he's a challenge but he's worth it."

"I feel like he is," Spencer sipped his water, tearing up a little. 

"Go with him to therapy," I suggested. "It really helped Kurt and I after he was raped."

"Elliott was raped?" Spencer looked devastated.

"He was in a very abusive relationship," Kurt confirmed. "We nearly lost him. He was in hospital for weeks."

"I had no idea," Tears ran down Spencer's cheeks. "When? Where is the asshole now?"

"Less than a year ago," Kurt got up and attempted to comfort poor Spencer. "He's locked up. He only got two years though."

"I wish he'd told me," Spencer sobbed into Kurt's shoulder as Kurt rubbed his back.

"He doesn't talk about it," Kurt spoke softly. "I only know because I went through his rehab and physical recovery with him. He's come a long way. When Seb and I first got together just months ago he couldn't even handle anyone touching him but me but now he hugs people and you two are having sex. That's huge progress."

"You're right," Spencer sat up wiping his eyes. "I now understand the bond you two have. I'm super jealous of you and how close you and Elliott are."

"Me too," I sighed. "It really pisses me off sometimes."

"You two both need to stop," Kurt frowned. "El and I are like brothers that's all."

"This isn't the south," I retorted. "People in New York don't bone their brothers."

Kurt shook his head looking annoyed. "We were both lonely and getting over a break up. I don't need to explain myself. I don't ask you why you slept with Jeff."

"I was drunk and horny.."

"And selfish," Kurt finished. 

"You and Jeff Sterling?" Spencer looked surprised. 

"Yeah," I answered, feeling a little ashamed of myself.

"Was that before he met Nick?"

"Not exactly," I cringed, breaking eye contact. 

"Oh!" Spencer grimaced "Oops."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "Do you want me to talk to El?"

"No," Spence shook his head. "I want to. I'm not sure how things will end up though. I don't think he's that into me."

"He is," Kurt assured Spencer. "He talks about you a lot and he says the sweetest things. He just has major trust issues. If you can be patient with him you two will be okay."

"Thank you Kurt," Spencer hugged Kurt tight. "I just want what you guys have. You two always look so happy and in love."

"We are happy and in love," Kurt smiled at me. "but we've had our challenges too. At the end of the day though they just make the love stronger."

"Elly said you're moving in with Seb again," Spencer gazed between us enviously. 

Kurt nodded. "It's time. I miss him."

"I've missed you too, Gorgeous," I reply reaching for him. 

He returned to my lap, nuzzling his nose into my neck. He placed a soft kiss behind my ear.

"You two are cute," Spencer grinned. "I should go. I've taken up enough of your time."

"I hope I helped a little," Kurt replied supportively. 

"More than you know," Spencer finished his water and stood to leave.

Kurt stood and they hugged again before Kurt walked him the few steps to the door. 

"Bye Seb," Spence waved as he stepped into the hall. 

"See you soon buddy," I replied smiling sympathetically. "Good luck."

"It'll be okay," Kurt gave Spencer's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "You have a great man."

"Thanks again," Spencer smiled sadly.

"Don't mention it," Kurt finished, closing the door as Spencer left.

"Poor guy," I frowned. "I know what it's like to be in love with someone that doesn't see you."

"I see you," Kurt looked hurt. 

"I was talking about before we got together," I assured him.

"You know that might have been sooner if you'd spoken up," Kurt smirked.

"You didn't like me," I reminded him.

"Would like a hot guy who was trying to steal your boyfriend?"

"You thought I was hot," I gloated cockily.

"No," Kurt denied grinning. "I didn't"

"You totally did," I laughed. "I thought you were too...obviously"

He laughed too. "You make me so fucking happy Sebastian."

"Let's get packing then," I prompted, getting to my feet.

Kurt wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. "Do you think Spence and El will be okay?" He asked quietly.

"I hope so," I kissed Kurt tenderly. "Everyone should be as happy as us."

"Not possible," Kurt smiled.

"True," I smiled lovingly back. "I adore you."

"I adore you more" Kurt giggled happily, squeezing me a little tighter and kissing me softly.


	89. I'll never leave you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt moves back in to the penthouse (I'm so excited) and both he and Seb give each other priority over their friends :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> I'm not sure why my new chapters are suddenly getting longer. If they are too much please speak up. I hope you enjoy regardless. Kurt and Seb make some real progress in this one.

"Is that everything you need for now?" I checked with Kurt as I pulled up the handle on his oversized suitcase and wheeled it towards the door.

"I think so," he smiled widely. "Are we really doing this? Are we really going to live together again?" He looked as excited as I felt. I couldn't wait until he was living with me again and the best part about it was that it was happening this time because we were both ready and wanted this and not because Kurt needed me to take care of him. Of course I always wanted Kurt to need me to take care of him in the loving nurturing sense and I knew I always would do that but this time this was all about our love for another, nothing more. That really meant something to me. 

"Yes finally! Thank God!" I grinned happily, leaning his suitcase against the wall before pulling him into my arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck and we gazed into each other's eyes sharing goofy grins for the longest time. Eventually it got too much for Kurt and he closed the gap between us, burying his hands in my arm and kissing me passionately.

It was all tongue and desperate need and it left me gripping his ass, panting and hard. Only Kurt could do that to me with a single kiss. "Living together doesn't mean we need to rush into sex," I needed him to know. "I want to wait until you're ready and feel safe though you must know I'd never hurt you unless you wanted me to." I wiggled my eyebrows at him smirking so he didn't miss what I meant.

He giggled. "I do really want you," he grinded against me for emphasis, ensuring I felt his desire for me "I need a little more time if that's ok."

"Of course," I whined internally. That really wasn't what I wanted to hear. I'd have done just about anything in that moment to be buried balls deep inside my fiancé, expressing my love and desperate need for him. Fuck Blaine Anderson for fucking this up for us. 

I secretly wished I'd knocked Blaine's fucking pretty little head off his skanky, manipulative shoulders at that party instead of just punching him in the face. What happened between him and Kurt killed me. I didn't want Kurt to know that because he felt bad enough about it but I absolutely hated that Kurt had gone to him. I had never been more jealous or insecure about anything in my entire life. Kurt was mine and I knew he hadn't technically cheated and yet in a way he had and it hurt. It hurt so fucking much but I'd never ever let either Kurt or Blaine know that because Kurt had done what he did to save me and there was certainly no way I would give Blanderson that satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt me. 

Instead I just kept Kurt a little closer, held him a little tighter and kissed him a little longer every time I got the opportunity. I needed to wipe every remnant of Blaine from his mind. I still felt sick every time I recalled Blaine's conversation with me on that awful day. I could only imagine how Kurt felt.

"Let's go home," Kurt kissed me again, playfully smiling against my lips. "We need to call Andy and let him know I'm vacating this apartment. He will want to get a new tenant, probably one that actually pays rent."

"I still need to let him know that the guys and l won the game earlier," I reluctantly let Kurt go and reached for his suitcase.

"You be careful with that with your tender shoulder," he fussed lovingly. "You better let me take it."

I nodded stepping back and letting him take the suitcase. My shoulder did hurt. I didn't want to aggravate it. He gazed briefly around the apartment one last time probably to check he had everything that he needed and then we left.

"I'll grab the rest after therapy tomorrow," he added as we reached the stairs. 

"As long as you're living with me and Luna at the penthouse I don't care about anything else. I've missed you so much. Waking up with you again the last two mornings has made me so happy."

"I love it too," he assured me as we stepped out onto the now darkening street. "Falling asleep in your arms is what I missed most."

"You'll never have to miss it again," I smiled warmly at him as I hailed a taxi. 

We placed Kurt's case in the trunk and I followed him into the back seat, giving his ass a brief grope as he bent over to get in.

He smirked at me as his phone began to ring. I groaned internally as he answered with "Oh hi El."

I gave the cab driver my address then gazed out the window as Kurt continued his conversation. "Yes, Seb's team won. He played amazingly."

"I will but no I can't today. I thought you and Spencer were going to a game..."

"I really can't Elliott. You need to talk to your boyfriend not me. He came to see me. He's worried about you..."

"Elliott! No I'm not coming over..."

"I do love you but I want to spend time with Seb tonight. I told you I was moving back in..."

"Well he is my fiancé. Go and talk to your boyfriend babe. He's a good guy. He loves you."

"I know you love me but El..."

"I'm sorry. Goodnight sweetie."

Kurt put his phone away. "El said congratulations on winning your game."

"Oh thanks,"I smiled. "What was all that about?"

"He's a little anxious. He wanted to me to go over," Kurt replied quietly.

"You're not going?" I checked, looking as surprised as I felt.

"On our first evening living together again? I don't think so," he frowned. "He needs to talk to Spencer."

"I've been saying that for a while," I reminded him being careful not to gloat.

"I know," he looked at me regretfully. "But I didn't realised until today the true impact my friendship with Elliott was having on his relationship or yours and mine."

"I just want to matter to you," I sighed sadly.

"No one matters to me more than you Sebby. I hoped you already knew that," he took my hand and kissed my palm.

"I do know," I assured him.

"Elliott admitted he's been trying to come between us," Kurt confessed. "That helped me realise that you are right and that although I love him I need to take a step back. You and I need to come first."

"I like making you cum first," I smirked.

Kurt giggled. "Behave and you'll get your chance later. I was being serious."

"I know," I nodded as our cab pulled up. I paid the guy. Seymour assisted us into the elevator with Kurt's suitcase and we headed upstairs.

I huffed as Luna greeted us as the doors opened. Kurt put his case to the side and picked Luna up.

"Jeff," I called.

"What's up?" Jeff grinned, coming from the kitchen with a huge bowl of mac and cheese. "Hi guys."

"Don't you have any food at your place?" I scowled.

"I do but Nick's being all bitchy and mean so I thought I'd hang out here if that's ok."

Kurt and I looked at each knowingly. "Sorry, no not tonight Hun. I haven't had a chance to tell you yet but Kurt's moved back in."

"That's great," Jeff looked between us smiling.

"That kinda means that you need to stop using your security card as a free pass to eat all my food and actually call before you come over so we don't have a repeat of the other night," I spoke firmly.

"Yes. Sorry. Of course," Jeff nodded in understanding. "I get it."

He sat his bowl on the table. "I'll go home to Mr Grumpy. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Kurt put Luna down and hugged Jeff.

Jeff grinned giving me a fist bump before bouncing off happily to the elevator.

"Have a good night gentlemen," he smirked as the door closed.

"I bet the kitchen is an atrocious mess," I sighed stepping in that general direction. 

Kurt grasped my arm stopping me. "Leave it for now and come here," he suggested.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight, nuzzling his nose into my neck and placing soft sweet kisses to the skin behind my ear.

I shivered, moaning quietly as my skin tingled under his touch. "You're so beautiful Sebby. I love you." He whispered breathlessly into my ear.

I growled under my breath. "I love you too," I panted as the sexual tension between us peaked. "Fuck, I want you bad."

"I want you too," he kissed a trail down my neck and along my jawline pausing teasingly as he reached my lips. "Will you ride me Seb? Like you did our first time together."

I hesitated. I'd only done that that one time with Kurt and although it had been exceptionally good, it definitely wasn't my favourite thing to do and I wasn't that keen to do it again. "Would you mind if we just cuddled tonight sweetie? I'm kinda tired and sore from my game this morning." It wasn't a lie.

"Oh sorry," he apologised shyly.

"Don't be sorry," I cupped his face and pecked his lips. "Never be sorry for wanting me."

"I could never be," Kurt covered my hand with his. "How about I cook us something and we snuggle with some Netflix."

"Let's order in," I suggested. "I'll make the call if you want to feed Luna."

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed. "Can we get sushi?"

"We can get anything you want baby," I smiled, checking out his gorgeous ass as I followed him into the kitchen. He went to the pantry for Luna's food, while I searched through the menu drawer for our favourite Japanese restaurant's number. 

I was surprised to see that Jeff had actually cleaned up the kitchen. I made a note to myself to text him later. I was worried about him and Nick. Their relationship had been struggling a bit since they had set a wedding date. In the past I would have told Jeff to just cut and run but Kurt had taught me that the best relationships were worth fighting for. I knew mine with him was.

I found the menu and placed our order, ordering way too much food. I'd only had fruit and a burger all day though. It was almost 8pm now and to be honest I was starving. I seemed to have my appetite back now that my Kurt was home.

I watched him as he fed Luna. He was so sweet and loving with our little dog. I couldn't wait to see him with our kids. I had to admit that I wanted him all to myself for a year or two first. I wanted to graduate first, get married and be settled in my career before we added to our little family. Getting (another) ring on Kurt's finger was definitely my main priority. I sensed it wouldn't be too long. When he'd suggested moving back in he'd mentioned an engagement party and planning the wedding. That was a good sign.

"Dinner won't be long," I smiled. "I thought I might duck upstairs and change into something a little more comfy. Do you need help to unpack?"

"You're keen," Kurt smirked with satisfaction. 

"I don't like that suitcase by the door," I admitted quietly. "It reminds me of the day you left."

"Aww honey," Kurt reached for me.

I stepped into his arms.

"I'm not going to promise you that everything will be perfect," he continued, "but I do promise you I will never leave you again. I promise what ever we face from this moment forward we will do it united together."

"I can't ask for more than that," I kissed him tenderly, "but can we please get you unpacked."

He chuckled softly. I adored that sound. "Nothing would make me happier."


	90. No Means No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finds out the truth about Kurt and Blaine's sexual encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn's POV 
> 
> Warning for kinda Finchel smut at the start. I don't imagine that their sex life is that exciting (sorry Finchel shippers)

"Gee Finn, hurry up!" Rachel screamed at me as I thrust in hard. "Blaine is going to be here in 20 minutes."

I grasped her boob and squeezed as I picked up my pace. The thing I loved best about her being pregnant was that her boobs had nearly doubled in size. It was a shame pregnancy hadn't improved her personality. She was bossier than ever. It really got on my nerves at times. "I'm close... Uggghhh!" I moaned as I shuttered and came.

I kissed her softly and rolled off her. "I love you Rach,"

"I love you too Finn," she smiled at me and climbed off the sofa. "Get dinner ready sweetie while I take a quick shower."

"Why is Blaine even coming over?" I asked frowning and pulling on my jeans. "It's kinda awkward for me considering he's my brother's ex."

"Blaine isn't just Kurt's ex Finn," she corrected me as usual. "He's also our friend. Now go start dinner."

I sighed and plodded off to the kitchen feeling so annoyed. Rachel never invited Kurt over and yet I often had to put up with Blaine. All they did all night was sit around and bitch about Sebastian and Kurt. It was childish and petty and drove me crazy.

I'd heard Rachel scurry from the bathroom to the bedroom to dress, and had just finished the salad when the knock came at the door. I took my time answering. 

"Hey big dude," Blaine greeted me with a grin and an awkward half man hug before waltzing straight in. "Where's Rachel? I brought her some Dr Pepper. She said she's been having mad cravings."

"Chicks?" I retorted. "Who gets them?"

"Certainly not me," he laughed sitting down on the sofa where Rach and I had just had sex. "I'm gay remember?"

"Rachel's just getting dressed. She won't be long," I muttered before returning to the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?"

"A beer if you have one." I did but I didn't really want to give one to him. My manners prevailed though. "Sure," I replied.

Rachel came out from the bedroom then and snatched the beer from me. She passed it to Blaine with a smile. He stood and hugged her before they sat together on the sofa.

I decided to put the steaks on to grill. It was a little early for dinner but I figured the sooner Blaine ate the sooner he would leave. I listened as he and Rachel spoke, though I got the impression that they thought I couldn't hear.

"Nick told me that Kurt has moved back in with Sebastard," Blaine uttered. "Apparently they are getting counselling and planning their fucking engagement party. It was all for nothing."

"I'm really sorry," Rachel replied. "I really thought my plan would work."

"Plan?" I thought to myself. "What plan? What had she done now?" I listened more carefully as they continued. I hoped this wasn't a repeat of the ballot box stuffing incident from high school. Why did she always feel the need to interfere?

"I thought it would too," Blaine sighed. "Pressing charges against Sebastian to get Kurt to sleep with me seemed like a great plan. I was sure once he was reminded of how good we were together he would come back to me but he was such a prissy bitch about it."

"What do you mean?" Rachel frowned.

"Oh you know how melodramatic he can be. We were going at it up against my sofa. It was really good and then he started crying and saying no and shit. It was kinda a turn off. I nearly couldn't finish."

"He said no and you didn't stop?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Of course I didn't," Blaine replied. "He came there wanting me. There was no point in him pretending he didn't."

I saw red in that instant. "Kurt said no and you didn't stop?" I clarified, repeating Rachel's words as I stepped forward from the kitchen towards him.

"Yes," he replied feebly.

"You had sex with my brother against his will?" I glared at him.

"Oh he wanted it," Blaine answered smugly. 

"If he said no Blaine, he didn't want it!" I screamed at him. "You fucking raped my brother."

"Calm down Finn," Rachel grasped my forearm to comfort me as Blaine stood up.

"He wanted me," Blaine muttered again.

"Leave!" I yelled as I began to tear up. "He's my brother. No means no Blaine. It doesn't mean that you keep going!"

Blaine took the long way around the living room not daring to pass me on his way out the door. He closed the door behind as he left.

I turned to Rachel. "I can't believe you were a part of this," I snapped at her.

"We were always going to drop the charges before Sebastian went to jail," Rachel defended herself weakly.

"My brother, your friend Kurt was raped Rachel. Do you think I give a fuck about Sebastian's charges right now? It should be Blaine facing charges not Seb."

"Sebastian wasn't innocent," Rachel replied. "He punched Blaine."

"We all know that Sebastian was provoked. Blaine shouldn't have even been at Kurt's birthday party." I growled angrily.

"Blaine loves Kurt," Rachel protested. "They belong together."

"You don't have sex with someone you love if they don't want to. You don't have sex at all with someone that doesn't want to." I furiously shouted at her. "Regardless my brother is an adult he gets to decide who he belongs with, not you!"

"So now you're condoning his relationship with that man whore he's engaged to?" She glared angrily at me.

"From everything I've seen Kurt seems very happy with Seb. I can't honestly believe it was your idea to blackmail Kurt into sleeping with Blaine when you knew he was in love with someone else. You're evil."

"How dare you speak to me like that. I had Kurt's best interests at heart."

"It wasn't in Kurt's best interests to be raped," I argued. "I can't even look at you right now. I'm going over to see Kurt. Don't wait up." I stormed out of our apartment slamming the door and headed for the subway. 

About an hour later I entered the lobby of Kurt and Seb's building. I rarely heard from Kurt anymore but luckily I had overheard Blaine say that Kurt had moved back. I probably should have called ahead but it was a bit late now I was already downstairs.

"I'm here to see Kurt Hummel in the penthouse," I told the doorman. 

"Is Mr Hummel expecting you Sir?" he asked politely. 

"I'm his brother, Finn Hudson," I explained, not really answering his question.

"Of course Mr Hudson. I'll see if Mr Hummel or Mr Smythe are in."

"Thank you," I waited while the older man spoke on the phone.

When he hung up he nodded and directed me to the elevator. "Have a nice evening sir."

Kurt was waiting by the elevator doors when they opened. His face full of concern. "Finn. Hey," he smiled cautiously as he hugged me. "Is everything okay? I'm a little surprised to see you."

"I'm fine," I replied absently as I looked around for Sebastian. He should be here for this conversation too. "Where's Seb?"

"He'll be down in a minute. He's just getting changed while we wait for our sushi to arrive," Kurt explained. "You look really stressed. What's wrong?"

"Was that the food already?" Seb called down from the top of the stairs.

"No it's Finn honey," Kurt replied as we all sat down in the living room.

"Good to see you," Seb grinned at me. "What brings you to Manhattan?"

I looked at Kurt sympathetically. "Would you like a drink?" He checked politely.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I want to talk about Blaine."

Sebastian's nostrils flared just at the mention of the other man's name and rightfully so. I put my hands up defensively. "He came over tonight and he told Rachel what he did to you Kurt."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I think you should go to the police," I suggested. 

Seb reached for Kurt protectively pulling him close. He whispered something into Kurt's ear that I couldn't hear before Kurt nestled against him holding his hand tight. The love between them was so blatantly obvious even to me. I felt so bad that Rachel had been responsible for trying to break them up.

"I don't want anyone to know," Kurt mumbled. "I've had counselling. I'm okay. Sebastian and I are okay. I just want to move on."

I nodded my understanding. This was such an awkward conversation to have with my brother but I was worried about him. "He ummm...violated you," I replied quietly. "He shouldn't get away with that."

"Finn! Please," Kurt glared at me. 

"It was all a big conspiracy Kurt," I looked at him sadly. "I'm so angered to say Rachel was behind it. They had no intention of letting Seb go to jail. They just thought being with Blaine would make you want him back."

I could see Sebastian's fury growing the longer I spoke. "Maybe we should just speak to the police," he muttered through gritted teeth. 

"I don't want..." Kurt began. 

Sebastian gave him an intense caring look which stopped him short.

"Can we talk about this with Laurence tomorrow?" Kurt asked. "I need time to think."

"I really don't think there's any thing to think about," I pushed. 

"Easy," Sebastian warned. "This is Kurt's choice."

I jumped as the intercom sounded. Kurt got to his feet and answered it. "Dinner's here," he smiled as if nothing was wrong. It hurt to watch. It hurt that such an awful thing had happened to him and he hadn't come to me for support. I was his brother. I should have been there for him. I felt guilty. I'd been so distracted with our pregnancy that I'd neglected my brother. Thank fully he'd had Sebastian. He seemed like he really cared. 

Kurt paid the delivery girl and sat the huge bags of Japanese food down on the coffee table. "I'm going to grab a vodka and cranberry juice. Do you guys want a drink?"

Sebastian eyed Kurt with concern. "I'll have a beer gorgeous. Grab your brother one too."

"Thanks," I mumbled as Sebastian laid the food out on the table. 

"Help yourself," he gestured. "I always order way too much."

A small dog nudged at my foot as I reached for a tuna roll. I grinned and gave the little guy a pat.

"Meet Luna," Sebastian smiled. "He's our baby until we are ready for real ones."

"A couple more years yet," Kurt retorted carrying out the drinks.

"I want you all to myself for a while yet," Sebastian smiled adoringly at my brother. I could see that what these two had was real. You couldn't fake that kind of affection.

"I love you," Kurt mumbled sitting on Seb's lap. Even I had to admit that they were a cool couple.

"I love you more," Sebastian pecked Kurt's cheek before feeding him a bite of his sushi roll.

"Not possible," Kurt mumbled around his mouthful of food, making them both laugh.  
I felt awkwardly jealous and a lot like a third wheel. Rachel and I never just enjoyed each other the way these two were now.

"Thank you for worrying about me," Kurt smiled softly at me. "Keep your wife away from me though. She has no idea what she and Blaine put Sebby and I through." 

"I almost lost him," Sebastian gazed lovingly at Kurt. "I couldn't...without him."


	91. I would move across planets for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb supports Kurt in the aftermath of Finn's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> It's kinda obvious but in therapy Seb's conversation is bold and Kurt's is normal
> 
> I'm kinda full of warbler feels tonight. I received tweets from both Jon Hall who is starring in Grease Live..try to see it and support him if you can and also Curt Mega who is just the most precious human being.
> 
> Today I also watched Shadow Hunters I highly recommend it if you wanna see a very hot sexilicious goth looking Harry Shum Jnr. (Aka Mike Chang) He looks goooood! I was shocked.
> 
> Anyway enough fangirling. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Are you okay Gorgeous?" I asked Kurt as he climbed into bed and curled himself snugly around me. He'd been really quiet since Finn left. He obviously had a lot on his mind and I hoped as his fiancé he'd share some of that with me.

"I wish Finn didn't know," he mumbled sadly into my chest. "Why would Blaine tell Rachel? He obviously doesn't think he did anything wrong."

"You and I both know it wasn't right," I gently kissed Kurt's hair and stroked his back. "I'm willing to respect whatever decision you make Sweetheart, but I really think your brother is right. He shouldn't get away with it."

"Thank you for believing me and supporting me Beautiful but it was months ago now and I have no proof," Kurt sighed sadly. "Plus it was all so humiliating and emasculating."

"Don't even think for a second that what happened to you makes you any less of a man. You are all man, baby. You're my man." I reassured him.

"I'll always be your man," Kurt leaned up and kissed me. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I really don't want dad to know though. With his heart it's all too stressful."

"I understand that," I held him a little closer. "What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know yet," Kurt placed small scattered kisses to my bare chest. "I want to bring him down but if I bring the police in it's going to go public because of who you are and because Dad's a senator. I couldn't handle everyone knowing."

"I'm sorry," I spoke soothingly.

"Couldn't we just put a hit on him?" Kurt joked. "Your family has money. They know people."

"Don't tempt me," I smirked.

"Seb!" Kurt laughed, playfully hitting my chest.

"Hey it was your idea," I laughed too before capturing his beautiful lips in a heated kiss.

He moaned softly against my mouth as our tongues tangled together. He had no idea how much that sweet sound alone turned me on or how every time I got aroused I hated Blaine Anderson a little more because I knew I wouldn't get to make love to my Kurt the way I so desperately wanted to. It was all because of that assbutt and his selfish jealousy. It riled me even more now that I knew, courtesy of Finn, that Blaine had had no intention of letting me face that assault charge and that Kurt had gone through that disgusting painful ordeal for nothing. Why were people so cruel? I knew I'd made mistakes in the past but now we weren't trying to hurt anyone. We were just a couple like any other, deeply in love and trying our best to make each other happy.

Eventually I pulled back from the kiss panting for air. "Welcome home Gorgeous," I smiled lovingly at him. He had no idea how pleased I was to have him back here.

"I've missed this so much," he mirrored my smile. "That was one incredible good night kiss."

I couldn't help smirking smugly. "That's not all I can do with my mouth," I bantered.

"I thought you were sore and tired from your game," he reminded me with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I am," I tried to hold back my yawn.

"Then hold me tight and go to sleep Beautiful," he suggested. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Goodnight gorgeous," I pecked his lips just once more before closing my eyes and relaxing in his arms. Kurt was home now for good. I felt so lucky as I dozed off with him in my arms. I couldn't wait to wake up to his precious face in the morning.

K<3S

"I feel so humiliated now Finn knows..."

**"You have nothing to be ashamed of..."**

"I want Blaine to pay..."

**"We should talk to the Police..."**

"I think that's a good idea," Laurence interrupted, "especially now he's admitted the incident to other people."

"I don't want anyone to know..."

**"We can face it together..."**

"I'm so glad I have you..."

**"I'm so glad you're home..."**

"I want to start planning our engagement party..."

**"I want us to have sex..."**

"Soon baby, Im trying..."

**"I love you..."**

"I love you more... **"**

**"Not possible..."**

Kurt was squeezing my hand hard. I felt him relax as I leant in and kissed him softly.

"I got you Gorgeous," I whispered stroking his cheek gently. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Where are we going to have the party?" he replied evasively.

I sighed, feeling a little frustrated. "Anywhere you want but I'd rather be planning our wedding."

Kurt looked at me surprised. "You said you wanted a long engagement."

"I would have said anything to get you back," I admitted honestly.

"Let's plan the wedding then," Kurt smiled.  
"I have no doubts that you're the man for me."

"Wow, well...um okay," Laurence interrupted again before I could respond. "I'm sorry boys but time is up. I'd like to see you alone tomorrow Kurt if that's okay."

I looked at Laurence with concern. "You two don't really need my help together any more," he explained. "Kurt did however raise a few issues that I think he and I need to explore more deeply."

I nodded my understanding as Kurt and I stood. "I'm moving the last of my things back to the penthouse today," Kurt grinned excitedly snuggling into my side.

"That's great news," Laurence smiled as he escorted us out the door.

"I need coffee," Kurt whined as we stepped out onto the street.

"Of course," I took his hand and we dashed across the street to our Starbucks. "Were you serious?" I asked as we waited together in line.

"About what?" Kurt looked confused as he glanced around for an empty table.

"Our wedding," I replied nervously.

"Yes," he answered quickly. "We've been through enough and there's no other man on earth that could love me or support me like you have. You're a keeper Seb."

I felt so warm and gooey inside but still a little insecure. "You love me too, right?"

"I love, cherish and adore you Sebastian Smythe," Kurt kissed my cheek. My phone began to ring and I stepped aside to take it as Kurt stepped forward to order.

"Hey Jeffie," I answered cheerfully. "How are you babe?"

"Awesome," Jeff replied. "You know that Australian YouTuber I love, Troye Sivan? Well he's bought out an album called Blue Neighbourhood and he's touring. Dad scored tickets through his job. Do you and Kurtie wanna come? Elliott and Spencer too?"

"Sounds fun," I admitted excitedly. "What about Nick though?"

"Nick will be fine," Jeff assured me. "He's bringing Adrian and I thought I'd call Hunter and see if he and Trina wanna come too."

"You wouldn't have a spare ticket for Kurt's brother would you?" I asked politely.

"Of course," Jeffie smiled into the phone. "How was Kurt's first night back home?"

"I have no words for how happy I am," I chuckled quietly. "Kurt wants to start planning our wedding."

"That's huge. Congratulations," Jeff replied.

"Thanks buddy," I grinned. "Finn came by last though. Blaine admitted to his bitch wife that he raped Kurt, turns out it they conspired between them to trap Kurt into going back to that bastard."

"You need to report them," Jeff sounded serious. "Is Kurt okay?"

"He's strong," I smiled as Kurt approached with two coffees. "Text me the concert details."

"I will. I love you Sebby. Take care."

"I love you too Jeffie, bye."

"What was that?" Kurt asked curiously as we sat down.

"Jeff's dad scored a heap of tickets to see Troye Sivan. Jeffie invited us, Elliott and Spencer. Finn too."

"Aww, that was sweet of him," Kurt smiled. "I love Troye. Youth is an incredible song. He sang it on the Ellen show the other day. He's super cute too. Damn!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't say "Damn!" when you talk about me," I pouted.

"Are you jealous?" Kurt mocked.

"Yes," I admitted. "You're mine."

"Of course I am," Kurt squeezed my hand. "Don't you have a celeb crush?"

"Maybe," I grinned. "If we're talking YouTubers I don't mind looking at Connor Franta. He's kinda pretty.

"Ehh. I guess," Kurt scrunched his nose. "What about Nick? He's been sorta hostile towards me lately."

"He'll be fine. He's bringing Adrian. You know the guy that does the fake IDs. You'll get to meet him," I smiled.

"I met him at your Lacrosse game," Kurt scowled.

"Oh?"

"He's an ass."

"He's always been nice to me," I replied, surprised. Adrian had always been chatty and friendly.

"That's because he wants to fuck you," Kurt snarked.

I couldn't help laughing at that prospect. Adrian wasn't my type at all. He was barely a friend and I certainly had never considered him as prospective sexual partner. Kurt looked totally disgruntled though.

"You're not serious," I finally replied.

"I am," he grumped.

"And do you honestly think I would be up for that," I asked him bluntly.

"Well no, except..." He played nervously with the lid of his coffee cup as I frowned at him.

"I'm not going to cheat on you," I snapped at him feeling really insulted.

"I'm not exactly satisfying you right now," he replied sadly.

"Kurt, I love you and I understand. I'll never ever cheat on you, unless you know...Connor Franta." I smirked, obviously not serious about Connor,

"Asshole," he quipped. "I love you too."

"Do you think Otto and Spencer will come with us?" I checked.

"I think so, not sure about Finn though. I think Bon Jovi might be more his taste."

"Just ask him," I encouraged. "I thought you two might want to hang out."

"When is it?" Kurt asked sipping his coffee.

"Jeff is going to text me after he speaks to Hunter."

"I kinda miss Hunter," Kurt smiled. "Trina is so smitten with him. I can't believe he moved across the country for her. It's so romantic."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought it was insane."

"So you wouldn't move across the country for me?" Kurt sounded sceptical.

"I would move across planets for you Gorgeous," I smiled as he blushed lightly.

"Aww, now that's romantic," he kissed the back of my hand.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to check out Troye Sivan. Everything I said about him even about his appearance on Ellen is true and he is super cute :)) http://youtu.be/SfUpKqDYBXw
> 
> You won't be sorry :))


	92. I might be wanting a hall pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott and Spencer share some exciting news when they join Kurtbastian and Niff at the penthouse for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Sorry this has been so slow coming. I'm blaming Adam lambert. I got to see him a second time. (Acoustic set) front & centre. I got 2 handshakes. It was incredible. Met and got pics and hugs with all his band and got sassed by him during the gig. He even called me honey *sigh* . Check out my Insta GustinsGlambert for pics & vids lol. 
> 
> Anyway back to the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter..Its all fluff.

"Troye's concert is at Webster Hall on Friday night," I told Kurt as I read the text from Jeff.

Kurt sat his final box of belongings down in the corner of the living room and smiled. "I'm so excited. It should be an incredible concert. He's so dreamy. I need to call Elliott and Finn. We should all go out for dinner before. It will be fun."

"Dreamy huh?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Hell yeah," Kurt smirked. "I'm thinking I might be wanting a hall pass."

"Not a fucking chance," I frowned. "I'm not handing over my man to a pretty twink with a fancy accent. If he wants to get laid he can go fuck himself." 

"But Sebbbbbb," Kurt whined at me. "Australian accents are so sexy." 

"Hmmm," I scoffed. "Not happening." 

"Boo! You're no fun," Kurt teased me. 

"I'm heaps fun," I reached out my hand to him. "Come here."

He took my hand and pulled me close. We shared a long, slow kiss. "When are we going to tell everyone the wedding is back on?" He asked seriously, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of the mouth.

"As soon as possible," I beamed stroking his face. 

"I agree," he kissed the palm of my hand as I cupped his cheek. "I'll tell El today."

"Don't be too disappointed if he's not pleased about it," I warned Kurt gently. "He's not that fond of me."

"I'm fond of you," he gazed lovingly at me. I smiled back softly.

"I'm in love with you," I replied quietly.

"You better be," Kurt bantered. It was great to see him in such a great mood. Being back home obviously agreed with him.

"I need to go and let Luna inside. What do you want to do for dinner?" I asked grinning. My Kurt was home and I just couldn't seem to wipe the smile from my face.

"Why don't we see if Niff and El and Spencer wanna come over? We can order in and share our news with all our friends together. I really need to talk to Nick. He's so angry at me," Kurt sighed. 

"He thinks he's defending me or protecting me or something," I replied flatly. 

"I guess you do need protecting from me," Kurt's face looked solemn as his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Bullshit," I frowned at him. "What I need is to be with you, to marry you, have a family with you, grow old with you."

"Awww Seb," Kurt grinned as he made eye contact again. "That sounds perfect."  
He took a seat on the sofa and took his phone from his pocket. "A group text is okay right?"

"Of course babe," I nodded as I headed up the stairs to let Luna inside. He ran to the glass door, scratching at it and yapping as he noticed me approach then dashed down the stairs to Kurt, as soon as I opened it,completely ignoring me. "Bitch," I muttered at him under my breath before taking the opportunity, while upstairs, to change quickly into sweat pants and a t-shirt. I gazed around the room as I dressed, the bedroom I shared with Kurt again. I did a little happy dancing before returning downstairs to him.

"Luna totally snobbed me," I pouted as I watched Kurt feed him. "I feel unloved."

"Awww poor wittle Sebby," Kurt mocked me. "I think he's just hungry," he added more seriously. "He has grown. We should probably increase his portion sizes a little."

"Sure," I smiled as Kurt's phone chimed. 

"All our friends are on their way," he smiled as he looked up from the screen. "You need to call Hunter and tell him about our wedding. Is he staying here for my boyfriend's concert?"

"Now Troye's your boyfriend?" I frowned playfully. "Do you mind if Hunter stays?" I checked.

"Probably more of a fling than a boyfriend," Kurt joked. "Hunter is welcome anytime as long as I don't wake up with him poking me in the back again."

"He's not even remotely bi-curious," I laughed.

Kurt side eyed me. "I'm not sure that's entirely true. When are we getting married?"

"Tomorrow, if we could," I shyly avoided eye contact. 

"Do you still want to charter a boat? That one we had dinner on for our date was phenomenal," Kurt's eyes glazed over at the memory.

"The company I had was phenomenal," I replied cheesily. "Beautiful too."

Kurt blushed shyly. "So boat or no boat? I thought I'd start making calls tomorrow."

"Can't we just elope?" I grinned.

"Our parents would kill us," Kurt replied seriously. "Plus I want all my family and friends there when I declare my eternal love for you."

I was touched. I dragged my top teeth over my bottom lip to compose myself. "Aww honey," I replied emotionally. "I love you so much."

He stepped forward and held me close, burying his face in my neck. He placed several small kisses behind my ear making my skin tingle, before whispering "I love you too," against my ear.

"That's enough of that," Jeff interrupted laughing as the elevator doors opened.

"You got here quickly," I mused.

"We were already in the park when he text us," Nick replied moodily, gesturing to Kurt.

Kurt smiled uncomfortably. Everything felt so tense and awkward. "I'm glad you guys are here. Can I get you a drink?"

"I'll grab something," Jeff smiled warmly before heading to the kitchen."

"Can we talk Nicky?" Kurt asked Nick bravely. "Maybe upstairs?"

Nick nodded reluctantly. I watched with concern as they took the stairs and then I joined Jeffie in the kitchen.

"Fuck, you didn't leave those two alone did you?" Jeff looked at me worried as he raided the fridge.

"They've gone upstairs to talk," I informed him. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Is Kurtie doing okay?" Jeff asked cautiously as he took out two beers and offered me one.

"His brother knows about Blaine now," I sighed, nodding yes to the beer. "Apparently the asshole was complaining to Finn's wife that Kurt's crying was a turnoff. I wanna kill the prick."

Jeff looked at me sadly. "He's an asshole. Are you two okay?" 

I nodded. "We're not having sex but the wedding is back on."

Jeff frowned. "You're planning to marry someone who won't sleep with you? Seb? That's a bad idea."

"The no sex thing is only temporary," I assured him. "He's shaken after what happened."

"I get that," Jeff empathised. "It was a horrible situation. Shouldn't you wait though? What if he's never ready? Are you willing to live the rest of your life in a sexless marriage?"

"I'll get myself a mistress," I joked. 

"You'd never cheat Sebastian," Jeff nudged my foot with his. "I don't want to put a dampener on things but you need to think about it. Sex isn't something l'd be willing to give up."

"I love Kurt," I mumbled. "He just needs a little time."

"I hope so," Jeff replied as the intercom sounded. 

I answered it giving Seymour permission to send Otto and Spencer up before turning back to Jeff. "Thank you for worrying about me but we are going to be fine. I just know it."

"Okay," Jeff sighed picking up his beer and taking it to the living room."

"Where are we ordering from?" Spencer asked as he stepped out of the elevator. He and Otto were hand in hand looking very happy and coupley. "I'm starving. I've been at the gym all day."

"Hi Spence, Otto," I grinned as they took a seat on sofa beside Jeff. 

"Hey Preppy," Otto greeted me with a smirk. "Where's Kurtie?"

"Upstairs with my Nicky," Jeff supplied looking worried as he sipped his beer. "Talking. There's been a bit of tension there."

"Do you guys want a drink? Beer? Iced water maybe?"

Elliott gazed around the room, before fixating on Kurt's unpacked boxes. "Do you have anything stronger?" He asked.

"Elly?" Spencer frowned.

"Beer's fine," Otto rolled his eyes.

"I'll take one too please," Spencer agreed. "But what about food?"

I got up and went to the kitchen. I took out my phone and text Kurt. I was worried. He was vulnerable and Nicky had been kinda mean lately.

From Sebastian: ILY xxx Is everything okay up there Gorgeous? 

I got the beers and a handful of menus and returned to the living room, sitting them all down on the table in front of Spencer.

"You choose," I smiled. 

Spencer and Otto were browsing through the menus as Kurt and Nick came down stairs. Kurt gave me a nod and a smile before greeting his friends. He kissed Otto's cheek before sitting himself down in my lap. "What are we ordering?" He asked watching Nick take a seat between Jeff's feet on the floor.

"I feel like Pizza," Nick provided and we all nodded in agreement. 

I dragged my man into the kitchen with me while I ordered. "Is everything okay with Nick?" I asked as I ordered.

"It will be," Kurt smiled softly. "Can you get me vegetarian?"

I nodded as my call was answered. I watched Kurt return to the living room as I placed our order. He was having an incredible ass day. I was dying to get him alone to rip those jeans off him with my teeth but that wasn't happening anytime soon. I sighed as I ended my call thinking about my conversation with Jeff. What if he was right? I loved Kurt with all my heart but a sexless marriage? It would a nightmare, especially with someone I was desperately attracted to. Maybe we should wait. I really didn't want to though. 

"Pizza won't be long," I called as I reentered the room. "I ordered 6."

I squeezed into the arm chair with Kurt. He squirmed around until he was comfy in my lap and then pulled my arms tight around him as he nestled into me. I nuzzled his shoulder with my nose and smiled. This was seriously my happy place.

"Spence and I have something we want to tell you guys," Otto announced brightly as Luna bounced around from person to person looking for cuddles. 

"What is it babe?" Kurt asked as Elliott and Spencer made ridiculous heart eyes at each other. This was a totally new development and I had to admit I approved. If I didn't know better I would think they looked in love. Did Kurt and I look at each other like that? I knew we did and that knowledge made me all gooey inside. 

"Tell them," Spencer prompted picking up Luna as we all waited expectantly.

"Spencer and I had a long long talk last night and I'm moving in with him," Elliott beamed, squeezing his boyfriend's knee. 

The grin on Kurt's face mirrored Otto's. He looked ecstatically happy for his best friend. He jumped from my lap and pulled Otto and Spence into a huge bear hug. "Awww guys," he cooed. "I'm so happy for you both. You're going to be so super happy together."

"Thank you," Spencer smiled, giving me a knowing look over Kurt's shoulder. His talk with us had obviously helped. I was thrilled especially if it meant that Otto would stop interfering in mine and Kurt's relationship and disturbing our dates.

Niff and I congratulated the happy couple as Kurt sat back down on me. "We did good," he whispered softly, pecking my lips. "Let's give them their moment and wait to mention our wedding another day."

I put on a happy face and nodded in agreement as I hugged Kurt close again and tried to let go of the doubts Jeff had stupidly planted in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is unsure a hall pass is where you get permission from your partner to sleep with someone else usually a celeb lol.
> 
> Ship name for Elliott and Spencer??


	93. Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt doesn't respond well when Seb expresses his concerns about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

"I had really fun night," Kurt smiled as he rolled around on the floor playing with Luna, after our friends left. The two of them together were super cute and my heart melted watching them. "I'm so pleased for Elliott. He and Spencer make a great couple."

"They did seem very happy," I agreed. "I think it will be good for Otto."

"Spencer too," Kurt added. "He obviously cares for Elliott so much."

"What happened with Nick?" I asked curiously. 

"We talked. I think we're friends again," Kurt seemed guarded.

"That's all you're going to tell me?" I asked feeling excluded.

Kurt nodded, roughing up Luna's fur and making the little guy dash away into his basket.

"Can we talk?" I asked cautiously.

"About Nick?" He asked disinterestedly.

"No about us," I mumbled quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt looked a combination of concerned and confused as he got up from the floor and took a seat on the sofa.

"No not exactly," I sighed as I tried to figure out the gentlest way to convey what was bothering me. "It's just about our wedding," I began awkwardly.

"You don't want to marry me anymore?" Kurt's face contorted in obvious devastation.

"Of course I do," I assured him reaching over and taking his hand between both of mine. "I love you more than anything."

"This is about sex isn't it?" Kurt asked quietly. "You're worried that you're going to be lumped forever with frigid bitch that won't let you fuck him," he sneered savagely, pulling his hand away defensively. "I'm trying Sebastian. I thought you understood."

"I do understand," I replied desperate not to offend him. 

"It's not like we never touch each other at all," Kurt looked really hurt. 

"I know," I agreed "lt's just..."

"I'm not satisfying you," he said sadly.

"That's not it," I sighed, unsure of how to express myself tactfully. "I miss the ummm..." I hesitated. "intimacy, the closeness I feel to you when we make love."

"So you don't feel close to me?" Kurt snapped at me as he got to his feet. "That's just perfect. I was raped to keep you out of jail and...forget it! I'm going to bed."

"Kurt please?" I pleaded reaching out my hand to him again.

"What do you want Sebastian? You wanna fuck?" He snarked at me cruelly, beginning to undo his pants. "Come on then. Let's fuck. Get your pants off. You can bend me over the sofa and pound into me."

I shook my head at him, feeling hurt. "Don't do that! Don't diminish our love and turn it into something crude and disgusting. Do you honestly think I'd do that to you?" 

"Why not?" Kurt shrugged. 

"Because I fucking love you, that's why not?"

"I know you do," Kurt replied sadly. "I love you too. Don't you think I miss being with you? I'm scared Seb. I'm trying not to be but I am."

"I would never hurt you Kurt. Never." I assured him.

"I know that," he looked at me sadly. "I know you wouldn't hurt me. I know you love me as much as I love you. I'm so sorry Sebastian." 

A tear ran down Kurt's cheek. I rushed to him, taking him in my arms and holding him close against me. I stroked his hair soothingly as he cried silently into my shoulder. "Shhh baby," I whispered gently. "I've got you Gorgeous. Everything is okay."

"I'm sorry," he blubbered into my now soaked shirt. "I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything."

"You haven't ruined anything," I assured him quietly. "I'm just so glad you're even here with me. You have no idea what you mean to me."

He cried harder as I held him. "I want to be better for you," he mumbled inaudibly between sobs.

"Shhh," I began to tear up myself. "You're already perfect Kurtie." I kissed his hair. "You're my world."

"I love you so much Sebastian. Please don't give up on me," he pleaded tearfully. "I'm really trying."

"I would never give up on you honey. You must know that. It's okay." 

"I do know," he sniffed, pulling back a little to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "I just want to make you happy."

"You do make me happy precious," I rested my forehead against his. 

"I hope so," Kurt replied insecurely.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed," I took his hand squeezing gently. "Come on Luna," I whistled to get our dog's attention.

"Okay," Kurt nodded. He turned off the lights while I waited and then followed Luna and I upstairs.

I settled Luna while Kurt washed his face and then we changed for bed. 

"Are you okay?" I checked as he snuggled into my bare chest.

"I'm a hot mess" he chuckled softly.

"You're definitely hot," I stroked his back. 

"Thanks babe," he leaned up and kissed my lips. I kissed him back lovingly.

"Goodnight sweetheart," I smiled against Kurt lips.

"Goodnight," he sighed "I love you."

K<3S

"How was therapy today?" I asked Kurt as we got ready for Troye Sivan's concert. We'd had a quiet week with evenings, after my classes and Kurt's therapy, spent at home or walking Luna in the park. It was amazing to be spending so much time together again. Everyday in class I looked so forward to coming home to Kurt. 

"It was okay," he sighed. "I don't know if it really helps. I feel like it just has me dwelling too much on my issues."

"If it's helping you move on then it's working," I offered buttoning my shirt. "Does this shirt look okay?"

Kurt smiled and kissed my cheek. "You always look amazing."

"Pfft," I huffed. "Compared to you I'm a potato."

"You're an idiot," he laughed. "I always see guys, and girls for that matter, checking you out."

"No," I denied. "They're just wondering why someone as stunning as you has settled for someone like me. Guys are always hitting on you."

"Stop it," he placed a finger against my lips and looked deeply into my eyes. "You're beautiful Sebastian. What's this about?"

"Nothing," I mumbled against his finger not wanting to tell him that I was beginning to feel bad about myself because my own fiancé couldn't make love with me. 

He looked at me sceptically saying nothing before beginning to fix his hair. "Should I wear my lucky hippo brooch?" He asked smiling. "I want to look my best for my boyfriend Troye."

"If you want to," I replied disinterestedly. I knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of Kurt's celeb crush but my self esteem was kinda at rock bottom. "I'm sure he'll love it."

I watched as he pinned on his hippo then finished getting ready. He looked so hot. I was practically drooling. "You look amazing baby." I smiled brightly. 

"So do you," he eyed me up and down appreciatively. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yes. I've already fed and watered Luna. He's out on the terrace."

"Thanks sweetheart," he took my hand, kissing the back of it before leading me downstairs. "I need to get money out somewhere. I'm going to need a Troye T-shirt. I can wear it to bed and sleep with his angelic head on my chest."

I frowned thinking to myself that if he wanted to sleep with a head on his chest he had mine. "Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes" I sang Adam Lambert's lyrics.

"Na," he laughed. "Although...you, me and Troye...Damn!!" He exclaimed wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think I'll pass Hun," I murmured feeling moderately inadequate.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe we are going to see him live," Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah," I tried to sound enthusiastic as we stepped into the elevator.

"Aren't you excited?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm excited to go out with you," I supplied wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him against my side.

He smiled shyly at me. "I'm sorry. I'm kinda in total fangirl mode right now."

"It's okay," I laughed. "I already know who you're coming home with."

He gazed at me seriously. "Before I have anything to drink I want you to know that when we get home tonight I want to try to..."

I looked at him with uncertainty. "Try to what?"

"Have sex," he whispered blushing.

"Are you sure?" I smiled softly at his shyness.

"Yes," he nodded. "This is our 5th date and I promised we would after but even more than that I miss you. It's been a long time. I think I'm ready."

"Okay," I gave him a small squeeze as we stepped out into the lobby. He smiled gently at me.

Seymour opened the door for us and we stepped out onto the pavement where Tobias was waiting also with a open door.

"You booked the car," Kurt flashed me a dazzling smile as he climbed into the back seat.

"Of course I did," I grinned back. "It is a date right?"

"Yes beautiful," Kurt smiled. "It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The single line that Seb sings is from Adam Lambert's song 'Fever'


	94. A sexy singer and a sex tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drunken Seb screws up he finds out something that will leave Blaine totally screwed. Meanwhile drunk Kurt is having the night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Warning for mentions of sex with a minor.  
> Also kinda infidelity

"He's freaking gorgeous. So sexy," Kurt screamed at me drunkly over the top of the music as he took photographs of Troye Sivan kneeling right in front of him on the stage. "So perfect. I want to take him home." 

"Hmm," I huffed. Maybe going out for drinks before the concert hadn't been such a good idea. I'd forgotten what an uninhibited drunk Kurt was. At least at this point he still had all his clothes on. That was a positive.

"I love you Troye," he yelled reaching up as the singer crawled seductively to the edge of the stage. Troye gave him a wink as he sang and reached out squeezing Kurt's hand. 

I ground my teeth as Kurt swooned hysterically. "Oh my Gaga!," he teared up. "I'm never washing this hand again. He winked at me. Did you see?"

Finn laughed hard. "Keep it in your pants bro," he teased.

"Good advice," I muttered quietly, gripping Kurt's hips to dance with him. He brushed me aside intent on taking more photos of the pretty Australian rocking the stage.

"Looks like you're outta luck," Adrian chuckled against my ear. "Good luck competing with him."

"I'm invisible," I frowned looking around. "Where's Jeff and Nick?"

"They've gone to the bathroom." Adrian supplied, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously?" I scowled, secretly pleased that my best friend's relationship was back on track. "Those two are worse than rabbits."

Adrian sniggered. "We should all be so lucky. It's been months since I even went out on a date."

"I don't have any single friends to set you up with either," I offered sympathetically. 

I looked over at Otto. He held Spencer closely from behind, placing occasional tiny kisses to his neck as they swayed and sang along. That's what I'd pictured Kurt and I doing but no. Kurt was solely focussed on the stage, dancing and screaming and snapping photos without a care in the world. He was in seventh heaven and having a ball.

"It's way too hot in here,"I complained, beginning to feel claustrophobic and slightly dizzy from all the drinking.

"Wanna grab some air with me?" Adrian asked. 

I nodded letting him take my hand and lead me outside through the crowd. I swayed as I stepped outside and the cool night air hit my overheated body. Adrian gripped my waist with both hands to steady me.

"Thanks," I giggled still shouting. "I think I had too much tequila."

"You're such a lightweight," he laughed. "Fucking hot too."

"Shut up!" I blushed, feeling slightly flattered. I knew Kurt told me I was hot all the time but he wasn't exactly proving that he meant it lately. It felt good to get validation else where. It was just the boost my battered ego needed. 

"You know I like you," Adrian advanced towards me. "You're as sexy as fuck Bas.

"I'm engaged," I stepped back grimacing.

"To that guy in there that cheated on you and is now ignoring you? You deserve better than that," he moved in closer again with a predatory expression on his pretty face. 

"We're in love," I supplied weakly, hitting the outer wall of the building as I stepped away again. "It's complicated."

"You don't need complicated Sebastian," he stepped forward into my space pinning me back against the wall with his body. Before I could move, his leg was between my thighs and his lips were on mine. I knew I should have stopped him. I don't know why I didn't. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe I was still holding a tiny amount of resentment towards Kurt for going to Blanderson or maybe I was just horny. Whatever the reason, I kissed Adrian back. 

It was a damn good kiss too. He cupped my face as we made out, his soft, wet pliant lips working their magic against mine. I could taste lime and tequila as our tongues entwined and felt him hard against my thigh as I gripped his hips and we rutted softly. I didn't hesitate until he reached down and palmed me through my jeans.

"Holy fuck, you're huge," he moaned as I broke the kiss. "I knew you would be. Dump the twink and come home with me."

"N..N..no," I stuttered breathlessly. "Ugh!! Fuck!!" I hid my face behind my hands. "I shouldn't have done that. It's the alcohol."

He stepped back a little and raised a sceptical eyebrow at me. "If you were happy with your man you wouldn't have. No satisfied man kisses like that."

"Kurt and I have had some struggles but we are happy. I love him," I defended my relationship. I slid away from Adrian suddenly feeling stone cold sober and full of remorse. I'd fucked up and I needed to find Jeff. He'd know what to do. I wasn't looking as I rushed through the front door of the venue in distress and as further misfortune would have it I ran face first into the last person on this planet that I ever wanted to see, Blaine Anderson.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," he muttered before looking up. 

"Fuck you asshole," I snapped at him.

"Anytime," he sneered, recognising me.

"Never," I growled. "I think I'll pass but then again you don't require consent do you?"

"Kurt loved it!" Blaine gloated. 

"Do men usually cry while you're fucking them?" I contorted my face in disgust.

"Hey, you're the guy in the sex tape with my cousin, Phillip," Adrian accused Blaine as he came up behind me looking concerned. "How old are you dude?"

"20," Blaine grunted. "What's that got to do with you?"

"It's got plenty to do with me if you're 20. Do you make a habit of going around fucking kids, pervert?"

"No!" Blaine looked between us both horrified. "Phillip's 19. There was nothing wrong with that."

"Um no dude, Phillip just turned 15." Adrian frowned taking out his phone. He scanned quickly through his photos and showed both Blaine and I multiple photographs of a blonde haired boy blowing out candles on a birthday cake. It was blue with a huge number 15 frosted on the top. "I took that a month ago genius. Look at the date." 

Blaine looked flabbergasted "I'm..I'm.." He stuttered.

"Totally fucked," I finished. "There's still copies of that tape right?"

"Yeah," Adrian chuckled. "It's not pretty though, a little too vanilla for my taste. Bam..bam..bam..bam." He made crude hand gestures to go along with his words. 

Blaine went pale. "I have to go," he mumbled evasively, taking off out the door and across the street. We had no way to prove that he had assaulted Kurt but a sex tape of him with a 15 year old would definitely bring him down. He was toast. I did feel bad for the poor kid involved but I wasn't about to let that stop me. 

I couldn't decide whether to call dad or tell Kurt first. I decided Kurt needed to know first. Deciding what to do should be his decision so I joined him inside. The concert couldn't have long to go. The guy only had a dozen songs. I'd talk to him when it was over. I found Kurt dancing with Finn. He was exactly where I'd left him but looking a little worse for wear. 

"Seb!!" Kurt squeaked. "Where'd you go?"

"Just to get some air," I narrowed my eyes, noticing his shirt undone to his waist and his vest gone. "Where's your vest?"

He pointed up to the stage. I looked up to see Troye Sivan wearing Kurt's vest with his lucky hippo brooch attached. "Okay," I scowled. "I'm not going to ask."

"Look," Kurt offered me a piece of paper from his pocket with a phone number on it. "Hall pass?" he asked hopefully.

"Is that his?" I asked pointing to the singer on stage. 

Kurt nodded, beaming from ear to ear.

"Do what you want," I snapped jealousy, walking away. 

"Seb?" He called after me. I turned back and looked at him sadly. Our relationship was a hot mess.

"What?" I answered reluctantly.

He put his phone in this pocket and reached out his hand. "Dance with me?"

I stepped forward nodding and guiltily took him in my arms. "I'd like that," I smiled.

He threw his arms around my neck and we swayed in the cramped space between our friends.

"I love you," I spoke against his ear. "And I have a way to take Blaine Anderson down."


	95. Out on the town with Troye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt (and his friends) meet Troye and they hit the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter sorry. I have an appt to get to.

"I think I'll text him," Kurt announced as the lights came on.

"Why?" I asked moodily. 

"Do it!" Spelliott encouraged in unison. "I can't believe he slipped you his number," Otto added looking impressed.

"Ask him if you can bring your friends back stage," Jeff suggested.

Kurt gazed at me for my reaction. I nodded my approval. Kurt didn't know yet but I'd just made out with another guy. I wasn't in a position to deny him the possible opportunity of meeting his favourite YouTuber.

He typed away and then offered me his phone to read the message.

From Kurt: Hi Troye, You took my lucky hippo brooch. Do you think my friends and I could come back stage and collect it?

I was a little surprised as I read it. I had expected something way more flirty and fangirlish. I pressed send and handed Kurt back his phone.

"He probably won't even respond," Kurt sighed looking around the almost empty space. 

"Button your shirt baby," I prompted. 

"I must look a mess," he replied self consciously as he did up his shirt and straightened the collar.

"You look fine," Nick piped up.

"You do," Adrian agreed, smiling supportively.

I stepped forward and fixed Kurt's hair a little. "Perfect as always, Gorgeous,"I grinned. 

"Thanks." Kurt squealed excitedly as his phone chimed. "Oh my Gaga. I'm trembling," he giggled nervously looking down at the screen. He read the message aloud to us all. 

"From Troye Sivan: what's your name cutie? My manager Emma will meet you and your friends near the stage. See you soon :))"

Kurt replied quickly I assumed giving Troye his name and soon we were greeted by a friendly smiling woman. "Hi, I'm Emma," she spoke politely. "Which one of you lovely gentleman is Kurt?"

Kurt stepped forward. "That would be me," he blurted excitedly. 

"Come this way?" She headed back stage.  
We all followed her past the stage and down a narrow hall to Troye's dressing room. He smiled as we stepped inside.

I thought Kurt was going to faint when Troye stood and greeted with a hug. "I hope you enjoyed the show," he squeezed Kurt. "How about we take a photo?"

I took out my phone and took numerous photos of a totally star struck Kurt and Troye together, some silly, some serious and others too cute for words. I had to admit they looked sweet together. 

Kurt then introduced us all. Finn, Jeff and Nick, Elliott and Spencer, Adrian and finally me as /his/ Sebastian, which felt kinda nice.

"This is your boyfriend?" Troye asked Kurt and I could swear I heard disappointment in his voice.

"My fiancé," Kurt corrected him, putting his arm around my waist and smiling proudly. He really did love me and I knew more than anything that I loved him too. What the fuck had I been thinking out of the street with Adrian? That might have been a good kiss but was nothing compared to Kurt. 

I made eye contact with Jeff across the room. "I need to talk," I mouthed clearly as Troye offered Kurt some signed merchandise. 

Jeff gave me a confused look but nodded.

"So are you guys all couples?" Troye asked as he signed some promo posters. 

"I'm straight and married," Finn replied quickly.

"Gay and Eternally single," Adrian pouted.

"Aww that's rough," the singer replied handing us each a poster and giving Kurt back his vest. "It was so nice of you all to come to my show. What's your favourite song?" 

"Bite," Kurt answered quickly. "Or maybe Wild or Youth or Happy Little Pill. I love them all."

"Thank you sweetie," Troye stood and hugged Kurt again, offering the rest of us handshakes. I wasn't that keen on him  
mauling my fiancé but at least he wasn't fondling his junk like I'd allowed Adrian to do to me. Why was I so stupid? 

"I love Blue Neighbourhood," Kurt fangirled. "Your voice is beautiful, so soothing."

Troye smiled widely at the compliment. "You're too sweet. Tonight was my last show in New York. I was thinking I might hit the town tonight. Where should we go?" We were going out with Troye Sivan. Hunter was going to be so pissed that he'd changed his mind last minute and missed this.

"My dorm room is free," Adrian sassed earning himself a glare from my fiancé.  
If Kurt knew everything he'd probably be ripping Adrian's balls off right now. I had no idea how I was going to tell him. I really needed to talk to Jeff.

"Why don't we head to Hell's Kitchen and see what happens," Jeff suggested. 

"Ah no plan could be a good plan," Troye laughed. "My limo is out back."

"I have to get home to my harpy," Finn grimaced. "She's pregnant."

"Take the town car," I offered. "Tobias is waiting outside. I'll text him for you."

Finn smiled gratefully. He hugged Kurt, gave us all a wave and sauntered off as I shot off a text message.

"Anyone else want to bail or should we go?" Troye flashed Kurt a bright smile. I watched Kurt melt under its glow. He was really into this guy. It kinda hurt to watch.

"Let's go," Kurt giggled nervously. 

Troye presumptuously took Kurt's arm and the rest of us followed them out to the Limo. We took the short drive to Hell's Kitchen with the 'lovely' Troye sitting between Kurt and I and still clutching Kurt. I tried not to let it worry me except Kurt's request for a hall pass was kinda eating away at me. We hadn't had sex together in months, not real sex, not since before we went to Niagara Falls. It stung that he was afraid with me but willing for this guy, the pretty Australian with the awesome accent that even I had to admit had a great ass and smelt incredible. 

We all piled out of the car and headed into the nearest club. Troye paid for all of us then lead Kurt straight to the dance floor. Spelliott followed them.

"Coming to dance Jeffie?" Nick yelled over the music as we headed toward the bar.

Jeff shook his head. "Maybe later Noo. My back is a bit tender. Take Adrian out for a spin on the dance floor."

"I'm in," Adrian agreed before they disappeared among the mass of bodies.

Jeffie and I ordered drinks and found a quieter corner to sit down. "What's going on?" Jeff asked confused. "You're acting weird."

"I made out with Adrian," I confessed shamefully before I threw back my drink.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I sighed.

"No, I must have heard wrong because I thought you just said you made out Adrian. What the fuck Seb?"

"It just happened," I defended myself. "Kurt and I haven't had sex in so long and he asked me for a hall pass to be with Troye and I was feeling like shit."

"So you made out with Adrian?" Jeff shook his head judgmentally. "You fucking moron. He's not even hot Seb."

"What do I do?" I whined.

"Give Kurt his hall pass," Jeff shrugged, throwing back his drink. "Then hope your relationship can survive it."

"I can't," I shook my head. "I love him. He's mine. I'm not lending him out for the night. I can't. I couldn't bare it."

"I couldn't either to be honest. Just the thought of Nicky with someone else kills me."

"You two seem to be doing better," I smiled supportively 

"We're better than ever," he grinned goofily. "I really love him. He's going to take my name when we get married. Did I tell you?"

"Aww, you didn't," my smile softened. "That's so sweet. If Kurt and I get married we are hyphenating, Hummel-Smythe."

"What do you mean if?" Jeff frowned. "You two will probably be married before us."

"I fucked up."

"We all do sometimes. It was just kissing right?"

"With a little grinding and groping," I admitted cringing.

"Over the clothes or under?" Jeff gnawed his bottom lip.

"Over," I frowned. "We were out on the street. He invited me back to his place. I haven't told you the best part. I ran into Blanderson turns out he made a sex tape with Adrian's 15 year old cousin. He thought he was 19. As soon as I've had the opportunity to talk to Kurt I'm going to report him."

"He's awful," Jeff gasped. "I used to look up to Blaine but now he just disgusts me."

"Same," I sighed.

"No," Jeff smirked shaking his head. "You wanted to fuck him."

"Not after I met Kurt," I reminded him.

"Speaking of Kurt, let's go and find our men. I want to dance."

I nodded, getting up and following Jeff through the hoards of men in search of mine and his YouTube idol.


	96. Karmic Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb struggles when without a word Kurt leaves with Troye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> Warning for marijuana use.
> 
> This chapter is for Vallyjean22. Thank you. I stole your delicious gorgeous songbird comment ;)

Jeffie found Nick and Adrian quickly but I wandered around and around the club for over 15 minutes searching unsuccessfully for any sign of Kurt or his celebrity boy toy. Eventually I came across Elliott and Spencer, making out and dry humping in a dark back corner of the club. As reluctant as I was to interrupt I tapped Otto on the shoulder.

"Ehh! What?" he frowned at me. "Kinda in the middle of something here."

"I can't find Kurt. Do you know where he is?" I yelled over the music.

"He left with Troye," Elliott checked his watch. "About 20 minutes ago." 

"What the fuck?" I glared.

Elliott shrugged smugly. The bastard looked way too pleased about the whole scenario and my obvious distress. "Where'd they go?"

"Dunno. Sorry." Spencer replied. "Kurt didn't say."

"K, thanks," I sighed, heading outside.

Adrian caught up with me as I stepped out onto the pavement. "Are you leaving already hot stuff?" He flirted.

"Maybe," I sighed. "I can't find Kurt. I was just coming outside to call him."

"Oh he left with Troye," he supplied unhelpfully.

"Yeah. Thanks," I grimaced. "I've already been informed of that."

"I think it's so cool that you two have an open relationship," Adrian replied.

"We don't," I huffed. "Kurt and I are very exclusive."

"The way you were kissing me earlier suggests differently," he persisted, "especially considering Kurt's off fuck knows where doing fuck knows what with that delicious gorgeous Australian songbird. Give it up Bas and just come home with me. Let me rock your world."

"Look fuck off," I snapped losing patience. "It's never gonna happen. I made a mistake. That kiss should never have happened. I love Kurt and I want to marry him, preferably sooner rather than later."

"You don't have to be a bitch about it," Adrian answered raising his hands up defensively. "A simple no would have sufficed."

"Whatever," I walked away, taking out my phone and dialling Kurt's number. It rang through to voice mail. 

I paced the pavement, trying again and again. On the fourth attempt he finally answered.

"Where's the fire baby?" he laughed, sounding distracted. I could hear Troye talking in the background but he was too muffled to be able to catch what he was saying.

"What?" I frowned.

"Well when you call that many times in a row I figure someone's dead or something's wrong."

"Damn right something's wrong. Where the fuck are you?" I raised my voice, now pissed off.

"Troye wanted to leave. Too many guys were recognising him. It was getting annoying," Kurt replied evasively.

"Poor Troye," I replied sarcastically. "Where are you?" I repeated sounding like a needy nagging bitch.

"Troye's hotel," Kurt replied quietly.

"I see," I took a deep breath. "Are you going to fuck him?" 

"Did you fuck Adrian?" He spat back at me quickly.

"Of course not," I retorted.

"You were gone most of the concert. I thought it was suppose to be a date."

"You were ignoring me."

"I was enjoying the show. I happen to like Troye's music," Kurt snarked at me.

"I suspect you like a little more than his music," I snarled snidely.

I heard laughing and a small struggle through the phone before Troye spoke. "Kurt has to go mate. We are kinda busy. Does he have a hall pass or not?"

I could hear Kurt giggling and had no opportunity to respond before he took his phone back. 

"I gotta go babe. I'll see you at home later," he finished ending the call.

"Ugh!!! Fuck it," I growled to myself, taking deep breaths to control my frustration. 

"Everything okay?" Jeff spoke up from behind me.

"Just peachy," I replied sarcastically.

"What's going on?" He enquired. "Where's Kurt?"

"Troye's hotel," I grimaced.

"It's Kurt, Sebby. You can trust him," Jeff reminded me gently.

"With Troye Sivan? With his sexy as fuck accent and dreamy blue eyes?" I asked doubtfully. "The fucker just basically asked me if he could fuck my fiancé."

"Ehh, That's not good. What did you say?" Jeff checked frowning. 

"I didn't get a chance to reply," I huffed. 

"Kurt won't do anything," Jeff reassured me, squeezing my shoulder. "He adores you Sebby."

"I guess. He worships Troye though," I bit back angry tears. 

"Everything will be fine. Come back inside and dance," Jeff suggested. 

"Na," I shook my head. "I think I'll just go home."

"Do you want Noo and I to come with you?" He asked supportively. Jeff really was an incredible friend.

"No babe. It's all good. I'm just gonna crash. I'm sure Kurt won't be long anyway."

Jeff hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. "Call if you change your mind. You know we'll come."

"I know. Thank you." I hugged him back. "Get back inside to your fiancé and have fun. I'll be fine."

"Okay," he winked at me playfully as he backed away towards the club. "I love you Sebby."

"I love you Jeffie," I smirked as I hailed a cab.

An hour later I was home, hydrated, showered and climbing into bed but there was still no sign of Kurt. I sighed as I turned off the light and closed my eyes. 

My mind tortured me with images of Troye and Kurt. It began with the contact I'd seen between them and escalated. I tossed and turned for the longest time. Sleep cruelly evading me, as I pictured Kurt looking up at Troye the way he does at me when he cums, with wide adoring eyes, his mouth agape and the sweat beading on his beautiful face. I imagined him screaming Troye's name in the heat of passion the way he screamed mine. It hurt too much. 

I looked over at the clock as the tears came. It was 4:39am. I knew it was karmic retribution for kissing Adrian but that didn't make the pain any less. It didn't even really matter whether Kurt had slept with Troye or not, once he found out about Adrian I knew we were over. One stupid kiss was going to cost me everything. I'd never regretted anything more in my life. I didn't even particularly like Adrian. As I fell into a weepy sleep I hated myself more than I ever had in my life. I was such a mess.

I was woken about 11am by Kurt stumbling drunk through the bedroom door. 

"Hey honey, I'm home," he giggled. "I bought you bagels." He dumped a brown paper bag beside me on the bed.

"You're drunk," I glared my accusation at him.

"Shhh," he laughed, beginning to undo his shirt. "Don't tell everyone."

I rolled my eyes. "It's 11am and you're off your face."

"So?" He grumbled. "I had fun."

He peeled off his jeans and climbed into bed beside me. "So do you wanna...?" He asked breathing his alcohol infused breath in my face.

"No thanks," I replied, rolling over and scrunching up my face in disgust.

"Sebastian?" He whined, spooning me. "Pleeeeease? I want you." He rutted his hard cock against my ass.

"Have you been smoking pot?" I turned my face to him frowning as I caught the distinctive scent on his skin.

"Umm..I don't know," he laughed. "Maybe."

"Fuck Kurt, are you insane? Anything could have happened to you," I was now more concerned than angry.

"I was fine. Troye was taking care of me," he replied like a defiant child. "He's so pretty."

"Oh I'm well aware," I answered sarcastically. 

"Do you still love me?" Kurt asked seriously. 

I rolled back over, facing him. Feeling a little offended by the question, I looked deep into his blood shot eyes. "Do you honestly need to ask me that?" 

"I love you Sebby so much," he stroked my face gently. "I want to be your husband yesterday."

"Yesterday you ditched me in a club to go and have all kinds of fun with your celeb boyfriend," I pouted childishly.

"He's not my boyfriend. I want to be your husband," Kurt repeated.

"I want to be your husband too," I replied sadly, thinking he'd change his mind when he found out about Adrian. Maybe I didn't have to tell him.

"Let's just go and do it then," he suggested sitting up in bed.

"Let's talk about it more when you're sober baby," I suggested.

"Okay," he nodded, laying back down and spooning me again. "So do you wanna...?" He asked again as his hand trailed downward. 

Honestly I wanted to so badly but not while he was in this state and barely capable of giving informed consent. "Later Gorgeous," I nudged his hand back up onto my stomach. "You should get some sleep first." 

"I'm nooooooot sleepy," he drawled. "I skyped with Tyler Oakley. He's so cool."

"That's great babe."

"Do you still love me?" He repeated his previous question. 

"I'll always love you Kurt," I grinned to myself finding high Kurt's lack of conversational skills a little amusing.

"I think you're the most beautifulest boy I've ever seen. I always thought that."

"I think you're beautiful too," I replied rolling my eyes. He was hard to take seriously in this condition.

"Let's get married," he yawned. "I was prom queen. I'll make a beautiful bride."

"I'm sure you will," I humoured him, closing my eyes. "Now go to sleep honey."

"Goodnight," he mumbled quietly babbling away to himself for a while before dozing off.

"Good night my sweetheart," I murmured, snuggling back against him and pulling his arm tight around me before I too drifted back to sleep. I had to enjoy what I could while it lasted.


	97. Melting down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb's meltdown forces him to take control of his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> I've had a request for a chapter from Kurt's POV but I already had this one half written so I promise the next one will be. Seb's my fav so I tend to focus on him most. 
> 
> Starting to wind this story up now. It was only meant to be a one shot so the fact that it's almost 100 chapters long with almost 350 kudos is insane to me. It's been a fun ride :)) I appreciate you all who have stuck with me xxx

"I'm really worried about you Kurt.."

"You're over reacting..."

"You were drunk and smoking pot with strangers..."

"When did this happen?" Laurence cut in looking concerned.

"Friday night," I replied. "Kurt ditched me for the guy we went to see in concert and then came home drunk and high at 11am the next morning."

Laurence frowned. "What did you do all night Kurt?"

"We had a party and I umm... kissed Troye," he confessed looking down at his feet.

I looked over at him, feeling crushed. "I kissed Adrian," I admitted shamefully 

"You fucking what?" Kurt glared at me. "He told me he wanted you but..." His weak voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," I looked at my fiancé sadly. 

"Do you like him?" Kurt looked at me hurt.

"No, Do you like Troye?" I shot back defensively.

"He's nice but he's not you. I love you Sebby."

"I love you too so much," I smiled sadly. "It was just a kiss right?"

Kurt nodded. "Just a kiss. I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say. I knew I had no right to feel hurt or pissed off because I had made the same mistake but I couldn't help it. I just looked into Kurt's gorgeous eyes and burst into tears. The stress of everything we'd gone through since Kurt's 21st birthday party hit me all at once. The fight with Blaine, my arrest, Kurt's rape, our trip away followed by our separation and now last Friday night. It was all too much. 

"I need to go," I blurted, dashing out of the room. I ran out onto the street colliding with numerous pedestrians. I apologised but kept running, tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard Kurt yell after me but I didn't stop. I couldn't this time. I needed space. I needed to not be near him. I loved him more than anything but he came with a lot of heart ache.

I was totally inexperienced with relationships. Before Kurt I'd never had one. Before Kurt I'd never wanted one. I knew from Jeff and Nick though that they were hard work and never as happy or as simple as they seemed from the outside. 

I stopped running when I was no longer able to breathe. I looked around gasping unsure exactly where I was or how I had got there. All I knew as I wiped away my tears with my sleeve was that I was no longer crying and that I still wanted Kurt forever if he'd have me. We needed to stop messing around and lock this thing down. It was getting ridiculous. I needed to talk to him about Blaine too. I had planned to yesterday but he was too unresponsive in his heavily hung over state.

I took an hour for myself and grabbed a Gatorade and a burger at a diner that I noticed across the street before heading home in a taxi. I found Kurt laying snuggled with Luna on the sofa watching tv when I got there. He looked small and sad and kinda lonely. I could see he'd been crying too.

"Do you want me to move out?" He asked reluctantly as he sat up placing Luna on the floor. 

"What?" I looked at him horrified as Luna took a drink from his water dish. "No! Do you want to move out?"

"No, Of course I don't," he answered quickly. 

I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "You and I together Kurt, we're a hot mess."

"You and I apart is worse," I saw the pain in his eyes. 

"Are you planning on seeing him again?" I enquired softly.

"I'm not sure. We might Skype," Kurt admitted honestly. 

I nodded sadly. "Am I losing you?"

"Sebastian no," he squeezed my hand. "What about Adrian? I hate that asshole."

"I told him to fuck off," I replied truthfully cupping Kurt's cheek and stroking it gently with my thumb.

We locked eyes as he leaned into my touch. "Does he kiss better than me?"

I shook my head adamantly. "Of course not Gorgeous."

"Kiss me Sebastian," he pleaded desperately.

I leaned in and closed the small space between us capturing his soft sweet lips passionately with mine. It was the same heaven it had always been. I was more in love with this man than ever. 

"What's the time?" I asked as I breathlessly broke the kiss.

Kurt looked at me confused before checking his phone. "Just after 1pm why?"

"Come with me," I gripped his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Have you got your wallet?"

"Yeah," he patted his pocket, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Come on then," I dragged him to the lift.

"Where are we going?" He asked as we approached the lobby.

"You'll see," I smiled as the elevator doors opened. 

I looked up an address on the my phone as we crossed the lobby and then hailed a cab once we were outside. Kurt followed me blindly.

"The city clerks office in Worth Street please," I told the driver.

Kurt looked at me aghast. "What's going on Seb?"

"I'm sick of messing around Kurt. I wanna marry you and you want to marry me and I'm fed up with all the stupid shit that keeps getting between us. Enough is enough. We're going to get a marriage license, then as soon as we can organise it we are getting married, preferably this weekend."

"Are you crazy?" Kurt beamed from ear to ear.

"Crazy in love with you," I pecked his lips. "So? Is that a yes?"

"Of course yes," Kurt giggled. "I love you Sebby. As if I'd say no."

I grinned brightly as the taxi parked by the curb. "You make me so happy."

An hour later we'd filled out our paperwork, paid our fee and were walking out of the city clerks office hand in hand with our marriage license. 

"Let me see it?" Kurt giggled excitedly.

I read it myself smiling before handing it over to him. I couldn't believe it was real. Kurt and I were really going to get married. Kurt Hummel the gorgeous man of my dreams, the man I'd been longing for all these years was going to be my husband. I felt like the luckiest man alive except we had so much planning to do.

"We should get married at home Seb,"  
Kurt suggested as he read. "Out on the terrace. The views are gorgeous. We already know it's big enough and it will be easy to organise."

"Don't you want some place special?" I questioned.

"Seb, it's the place where you and I share our life together." Kurt reminded me "What could be more special than that?"

"You make it sound kinda perfect," I smiled. "Shall we grab a coffee and discuss some plans?"

"That sounds amazing honey," Kurt wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me and stretched up kissing me thoroughly. 

Smiling against my fiancé's lips I kissed him back enthusiastically, ecstatic that we were finally on our way to forever. 

When we eventually withdrew we made the short walk to Starbucks. The place was busy so I grabbed a table while Kurt joined the line. I couldn't contain my excitement. I snapped a photo of our marriage license and text it to Jeff, Hunter and Dad. 

Dad responded first...

From Dad: Congrats to you both. When's the big day. I'll have your grandfather transfer the money within the hour. I love you both.

From Sebastian: Thanks Dad. We love you too. Discussing plans now will get back to you with a date asap :) 

Hunter was next...

From Hunter: You crazy bastard. I can't believe the lengths you'll go to to get laid. Just let me know when I'll be there and please tell me I get to plan the bachelor party!!

From Sebastian: You're a bitch! You'll have to talk to Jeff about the bachelor party and please nothing that will get me arrested again.

As Kurt sat down with the coffees Jeff replied.

From Jeff: Pleased for you babe but please tell me you told him about Adrian and that you two are hooking up again.

I sighed, choosing to focus on Kurt instead of replying. 

"You're texting away like crazy there," Kurt mentioned. 

"Just telling Dad, Hunter and Jeffie," I smiled. I couldn't seem to stop. "Dad is going to have Grandpa transfer the money through this afternoon so we can start planning and Hunter wants to organise my bachelor party."

"I don't want Adrian there," he demanded, sipping his coffee.

"I don't either," I confirmed. 

He took my hand and kissed my palm. "I need to tell my family and Elliott."

"I just shot off a pic of the marriage license." 

"Good idea," he grinned, doing the same.

We spent the next two hours together in Starbucks, laughing, replying to text messages and discussing wedding plans. We googled wedding officiants and wedding bands, caterers and cakes and everything else in between. We both made calls, locking in appointments for the next few days and ended up with a date 19 days from today. It felt so close, yet too long to wait. 

"Wow," Kurt smiled. "We're really going to do this huh?"

I nodded happily. "The wedding isn't even the best part Gorgeous. Just you wait for the honeymoon."


	98. Calling a spade a spade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick ambushes Kurt and Seb and forces them to look a little deeper into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> So Jake Bass tweeted me today lol  
> That's a thing that happened. For that he gets a mention in today's chapter.
> 
> This is probably a lot more angsty than you were hoping for but necessary. I hope you enjoy.

"You two can't be fucking serious?" Nick boomed at us in disbelief as we stepped out of our elevator giggling. This was an unexpected and unwelcome surprise. 

"Excuse me?" Sebastian snapped at him as I glared. 

"You two getting married anytime soon.  
It's got to be a sick joke." He shook his head in disgust. Jeff stood beside him silently supportive. 

"We love each other," I replied defensively 

"Seriously?" Nick glared at a me. "I think you two are making a huge mistake."

"Is there really any rush?" Jeff attempted to soften Nick's harsh words.

"A few nights ago, you," he pointed aggressively at Seb, "were dry humping Adrian like a dog in heat and Kurt you pretty much have a go at anything with a cock except your fiancé. When's the last time you two even fucked?"

"Dry humping?" I frowned at Sebastian. "You said a kiss."

"Tell him the truth Sebastian," Nick accused.

"We made out a bit," Seb admitted quietly. 

"Seb?" Nick prompted.

"There may also have been a little grinding and groping."

"I see," I scowled. "That's just perfect. I'm trying to get over an awful trauma and you're feeling up scrubs on the street."

"You're not innocent Kurt," Nick defended Sebastian. "What the fuck were you thinking asking for a hall pass then running off with your celebrity boy toy when you're engaged?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, now feeling furious with Sebastian as well as Nick as I wondered how far Seb had really gone with Adrian. What did groping mean? A hand job? Had that skank made him cum? The thought broke my heart. I knew we hadn't had sex in a long time but I loved him. I had offered him other options and even told him before we went out that I wanted to try when we got home. He didn't have to turn to another guy.

I shouldn't have left with Troye either. I knew how that must have looked but he was fun and sweet and sexy, so carefree and unburdened and I just couldn't resist his voice, his accent or the way he looked at me with his stunning blue eyes like I was the most beautiful man on the planet. Sebastian used to look at me like that but whether he knew it or not he hadn't since Blaine.

"You two are a mess. I beg you not to get married. It will be a disaster," Nick continued his rant. 

"That's a little harsh Noo," Jeff interjected softly.

"Someone needs to tell them," Nick insisted. "Marriage is a serious life long commitment. They are making a mockery of it."

"I know I made a mistake," Sebastian shot at Nick. "but I love Kurt."

"And you didn't love Adrian fondling you in the street?" Nick questioned rudely.

"No, I didn't," Sebastian shook his head as I glared at him.

"Don't judge him Kurt," Nick attacked me. "You already cheated with Blaine. Sure, you call it rape but it would never have happened if you hadn't gone there to fuck him in the first place." 

"That's enough," Seb screamed at him.

Nick ignored him and continued on at me. "Fuck knows what you got up to with Troye too. I don't believe for one second that it was innocent and if Sebastian does then he's stupider and more naive than I ever believed possible," Nick finished. His nostrils flaring angrily.

"I trust Kurt," Sebastian growled furiously at Nick.

I was seething with anger too but had to admit to myself that Nick was right. Things with Troye hadn't been innocent. We had shared a few joints and kissed. We had kissed a lot. I'd been star struck and swept off my feet by his charisma and charm. With the drugs heightening my senses the kissing set off fireworks in my brain. It had been sensational and I hadn't spared a thought for my abandoned fiancé until Troye wanted more. Honestly I had wanted more too but with Sebastian not Troye. I'd found it so endearing how understanding he'd been when I declined. He was a good person.

"Thank you," I mumbled to Seb. 

"Don't mention it," Seb replied sarcastically letting our marriage license drop from his hand onto the coffee table. He sat down silently, pouting with his arms crossed across his chest. 

I sighed and sat down too, as far from Sebastian as I could, unintentionally mirroring his pose. We glared at one another moodily.

"Was he good?" I shot at Sebastian. "Did he make you...?" I gave him a knowing look as my voice trailed off.

"Cum?" Sebastian enquired looking horrified. "Fuck Kurt. No!" 

"I know it's been a long time but I told you before we left that I wanted to try when we got home. You didn't have to turn to someone else, especially not him."

"You were too afraid with me Kurt but then Troye came along and you wanted a pass. You were so keen and willing to be with him. Do you know how much that hurt me?" 

"Troye doesn't mean anything to me," I replied apologetically.

"That just makes it so much worse," he murmured. "You mean everything to me. It's been months and everyday I've wanted to be with you."

"You could have been with me when I asked you to after your Lacrosse game but you turned me down," I reminded him.

"I was tired Kurt and that's not how I like to do it," he admitted. 

Jeff cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Maybe we should go and let you two talk," he suggested gripping his fiancé's hand.

"Yeah," Seb grimaced. "Thanks for coming by. I hope I can return the favour for you guys sometime."

Nick glared, muttering something inaudible under his breath before tugging Jeff's hand and leading him to the elevator. 

"Bye," Jeff sighed at they left. Neither of us replied.

I turned to Seb once they were gone. "What do you mean that's not how you like to do it?" I asked confused.

"I don't like to bottom," Seb replied looking down at his feet.

"Wasn't it good when we did it our first time?" I asked concerned. "I know I could have been gentler but I thought you enjoyed it."

"I did," he assured me,"but I prefer to top."

"I was violated Seb. Do you have any idea how hard it is to let go and be that vulnerable again?"

"I've been as understanding as I know how to be Gorgeous," he looked at me sadly.

"You couldn't wait for me?" I asked. 

"You didn't want me," he replied.

"I've wanted you everyday since you walked into my hospital room after I was mugged. How could ever think otherwise?" 

"Around Troye, I felt invisible."

"Sebastian," I sighed. "You're always the most beautiful man in every room you walk into. You could never be invisible."

"You wanted him Kurt. You looked at him like he was a turkey dinner on Thanksgiving," Seb observed.

"He's my celeb crush, a fantasy." I explained. "You'd be no different if you came face to face with your crush."

"But you got to make it a reality. How am I suppose to measure up to that?" 

"The same way I measure up to Jake Bass," I grimaced.

"That's ridiculous," Seb narrowed his eyes.

"You cheated on me," I accused, scrunching my face in disgust. "You let that douchebag touch you. You were meant to be mine and you swore you'd never do that."

"Adrian isn't so bad."

"Don't you dare defend him to me," I snapped. "Did you enjoy him? Did he turn you on?"

Seb winced. 

"Fuck," I glared. "When did you do it?"

"When we went out for air," Seb mumbled shamefully. 

"So the boner you were poking me with when danced at the end of the concert was for him?" I snarked.

"Jesus Kurt. It's not like yours wasn't Troye induced."

I didn't deny it. I also didn't know how to move past it. He was right. I had been attracted to Troye and later I had acted on to some degree.

"Maybe Nick is right," I chewed on my lip. 

"Don't say that," Seb pleaded desperately. "I want you to be my husband."

"You want me to be your bitch," I frowned. "Couldn't you have compromised just that once after the game? Just let me have a little control and feel safe again."

"Would that have stopped you running off with Troye?" He looked at me sadly.

"I don't know, I replied honestly. "I might have taken you with me."

"Come here?" Sebastian reached out his hand to me.

He looked horribly offended when I shook my head. "We need to talk this out," I explained. "And I can't concentrate when you're touching me."

"Doesn't that tell you everything you need to know?" He smirked, smugly. "You're as in love with me Kurt Hummel as I am with you." 

"I am," I admitted without hesitation, "but I'm not sure any more if that's enough." 

"It is for me," Seb replied. "It is for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all probably hating on Nick right now but his hostility comes from a place of love. He really is a good guy.


	99. A spontaneous encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is moved by Seb's sudden willingness to compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> Smut warning.
> 
> I'm buckling to popular demand and giving you all what you so desperately want even though it goes strongly against the image I have of Seb in my head. 
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies.

"I think I'll take Luna out for a walk. Do you want to come?" I asked breaking the awkward silence. "Maybe we can pick up something for dinner too. I really don't feel like cooking tonight. It's been a turbulent day."

"That sounds perfect," Sebastian smiled softly getting up to get our dog's lead. "Where is Luna? We forgot to put him out on the terrace when we went out earlier."

"He can't be far," I replied without concern. "I'll check upstairs. I want to change my shoes anyway."

"Okay," Seb nodded. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Seb," I sighed heading upstairs. 

I didn't know how to feel or what to do. I felt confused and dazed, hurt but numb and completely overwhelmed. 

"Luna? Where are you boy?" I called poking my head into the library. I checked the terrace too in case Jeff or Nick had let him out when they arrived. We really needed to do something about them. I knew Seb had already mentioned to Jeff about calling before visiting but it obviously hadn't gotten through. Why did Jeff need a access card anyway? It was time for him to give it back. Him and his fiancé were becoming too intrusive.

I soon found Luna fast asleep curled up on our bed. He looked so cute and tiny. I didn't have the heart to wake him. I ran down and got Seb.

"Just look at him," I spoke quietly so I wouldn't wake him. "He's so adorable."

"He gets that from you," Seb flirted, eyeing me adoringly. "I know I was stupid and selfish but I can't lose you Kurt. I won't lose you."

"I'm hurt Sebastian, but I know I've hurt you too. Promise me you don't have feelings for him."

"Of course I don't," Seb reached for me.  
"You're the one Kurt."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his circled my waist. He kissed my cheek and we both giggled nervously. "You're beautiful," I whispered before kissing his lips. 

He kissed me back. It was deep and loving and passionate and everything I'd be too afraid to give him for so long. It gave me butterflies and set me on fire. Before I even realised I began to unbutton his shirt, kissing and nipping down his neck as I walked him backwards towards our bed. He groaned as he fell backwards, his back hitting the mattress with a thud. 

"Oops," I laughed softly as Luna startled and got up, shaking himself off before dashing out of the room. 

Seb struggled his way out of his shirt and up onto his pillow before I straddled him, raking my nails down his bare abdomen. I soothed the scratches with soft kitten licks as he writhed beneath me moaning my name. 

I smirked down at him, tracing a finger teasingly along the waist band of his jeans. "Is there something you want baby," I taunted him playfully."

"Fuck Kurt, I want you Gorgeous," he pleaded desperately. 

I trailed my hand down over his very hard prominent bulge and grinned. "Yes Honey. I believe you do."

"Please Kurt?" He begged gripping my ass. "It's been so long baby."

"Too long," I agreed, feeling as desperate as he sounded, "but for me to do this beautiful I need you to trust me. I need control."

Seb nodded, "Okay." and pulled me down for a hungry wet kiss.

He helped me remove my shirt looking up at me with undeniable admiration. "You're gorgeous," he gasped, his eyes darkening as he explored my skin with gentle and loving fingers.

"Can I?" He asked softly as he reached my belt.

"Please Seb," I mumbled, climbing off him. We turned on our sides facing one another and our eyes locked. Suddenly the desperation dissolved, quickly replaced with an unbridled love. We carefully removed the remainder of each other's clothes, kissing and reexploring each other's bodies, getting to know each other again after so long. I found it all came back to me very quickly. I had no problem remembering all those little things that drove Sebastian wild and turned him into a desperate incoherent mess. He seemed to recall what I liked best too. I was putty in his hands. 

"I need you now," he demanded, rolling onto his back to reach and search through the drawer for our lube. "Got it," he grinned with satisfaction, handing it to me. "Be gentle, Gorgeous."

I nodded, feeling touched by the huge compromise he was making. He really was a very special man and as my eyes wandered over his incredible body and I witnessed the vulnerability in his eyes I knew I loved and adored him and that despite his mistakes or actually our mistakes that there would never be any other man for me. I had known for a long time now Sebastian was the one for me but some how in all my fear and confusion I had forgotten. I never would again.

"You're mine," I whispered possessively coating my fingers generously with the lube as I parted his thighs and knelt between them. 

"Always yours," he hissed, arching his back and pulling away a little as I began to prep him. 

"Shh baby," I spoke soothingly, gently stroking his inner thigh with my other hand. "Just relax Sebby, and breathe...Holy fuck you look so sexy like this."

I paused giving him time. He took a deep breath out and nodded, looking up into my eyes. Because of his inexperience I took my time, proceeding slowly and gently, giving him the experience that I would have last time if I'd known it was his first.

Before long he was moaning and clawing at me and by the time I wrapped his legs around me and ever so slowly pushed into him he was pleading for it. 

"Sebastian," I whimpered as I bottomed out and he clenched tight around me. He felt so hot, so incredible around me. I savoured the amazing feeling of being connected intimately again with the man I so passionately loved. It was heavenly. 

"Oh Kurt," he sighed. "I've missed you so fucking much."

"I've missed you too baby," I kissed him deeply, putting all my love for him into that single kiss, before I began to gently move.

We locked eyes and shared sweet kisses as we soon found a soft gentle rhythm. Looking down into his beautiful face I'd never felt closer to him than I did in that precious moment while making love to him. 

"You feel so good baby. Fuck you're so tight," I mumbled against his neck.

He thrusted up hard in response, groaning and panting as he willed me to increase my pace. I gave him what he needed, what we both so desperately needed. I put everything I had into making him feel as loved and desirable as I was feeling. It had been long time for both us of though and too soon I felt my orgasm rapidly approaching. 

"Close baby..so good," I whined, gripping his long, rigid cock in my fist and beginning to stroke it. He looked glorious as he fell apart for me, whimpering and moaning my name over and over. As I gazed down upon him it had me totally baffled as to why I'd ever asked for that hall pass at all. I was already engaged to the most stunning, breathtaking man alive.

"Fuck me Kurt, harder," he wailed. I began to thrust in a little harder and watched as his eyes closed and his beautiful lips dropped open. He let go then and came for me. It was the most spectacular and arousing thing I had ever witnessed and diminished every last semblance of self control I had left. With one final thrust I came too, deep inside the man I so deeply loved. I felt exhilarated.

"Oh Kurt," Seb smiled softly up at me as he struggled to catch his breath. 

"Sebby," I smiled back emotionally. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. "Was that okay?"

"You've always rocked my world. It was perfect Gorgeous," he looked up at me glowing. "I'd almost forgotten how good we are together."

"I love you Sebastian Smythe," I giggled, as I carefully pulled out and rolled over beside him. I cleaned us up quickly with tissues from the side table before holding him close.

"I love you too my angel," he kissed my temple before his expression turned serious. "I'm sorry Kurt," he began, making me afraid of what was coming next. Was he breaking up with me? Was this break up sex? I tried not to panic as I waited for him to continue. He looked thoughtful. He was obviously choosing his words carefully.

"I think because we made love after you returned home that day after being with Blaine that I greatly underestimated the impact that that awful encounter had on you. The things you said earlier really opened my eyes and made me realise how selfish I've been by simply dismissing the possibility of giving myself to you like I did just now. I shouldn't have expected from you something I wasn't willing to give in return."

"I know it's not your favourite thing but I hope it was at least a little enjoyable. It meant so much to me to make love with you again."

"It was gooooooood baby. You don't need to worry about that. You're a lot to take though," he wiggled his eye brows, smirking.

"You're welcome," I grinned, rolling my eyes. "Eight and a half inches isn't that what you told the Facebook world."

He laughed, kissing me again. "You feel like you're closer to nine."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr Smythe," I chuckled. 

"Mr Smythe," he smiled at me. "Soon to be Mr Hummel-Smythe right?"

"Hmm, maybe" I joked. "You'll have to wait and see." 

"Kurt?" He narrowed his eyes at me looking concerned.

"I'll let you know after round 2," I grinned. "If you're up for it."


	100. Recapturing that loving feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb recapture the romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Warning for puppies, rainbows, unicorns and lots of fuzzy feels lol

"We need to talk about Jeff and his access card," Kurt muttered cautiously as he snuggled still naked into my side and rested his head on my bare chest.

"What about it?" I asked lazily. We had just woken from a short nap which had followed a very energetic round two and I was still a little hazy.

"I don't like how they think they can just come and go here whenever they feel like it. This place isn't a subway station. They are becoming intrusive. We need our privacy baby." 

"I can't take the card," I frowned. "Jeff won't like it."

"I don't like them ambushing us or walking in while you're blowing me," Kurt complained. "I don't want to feel hesitant about making love to my future husband down stairs because his friends might walk in."

"Yeah okay," I grinned. "I'll talk to Jeffie...future husband huh?"

"I hope so," Kurt smiled, stretching up to peck my lips. "An extremely sexy future husband." He traced his fingers over my abs.

"You're not too shabby yourself," I teased stroking his shoulder affectionately. 

"Gee thanks," Kurt laughed. "That's very generous of you."

"I'm a very generous kinda guy," I bantered.

"Then be generous and order us in some dinner beautiful because I'm starving," Kurt smiled up at me cheesily.

"I could eat," I agreed. "What do you feel like?"

"Anything we can stay here and share. I don't want to let you go right now."

"I never want to let you go," I whispered shyly. "There's cheeses and fruit down stairs and a nice bottle of red wine. Will that do tonight?"

"Actually that sounds perfect," Kurt kissed my nose playfully. It felt like old times again. Before Blaine, before all the shit that messed everything up for us. 

"Would you mind getting it Gorgeous and feeding Luna?" I requested tossing him puppy eyes. "I'm a little...umm tender."

He gave me a knowing grin and nodded. He reluctantly pulled away and got up. I watched him cross the room in all his naked glory and leave the room. He was magnificent. "I'll be right back," he called from the hall. "A soak in the bath might help your sore ass. I'll run you one."

"Thanks sweetheart," I yelled in reply as I laid back feeling more relaxed than I had in months. I thought about what Kurt had said about Jeff and Nick and I knew he was right. When I was single it hadn't bothered me to have Jeff dropping by whenever he wanted but now that I was getting married it didn't seem appropriate anymore. I had a key to their apartment and never did drop bys. It really wasn't too much to ask to have some privacy in my own home to be with the man I was crazy about.

I rolled on my side snuggling into my pillow, trying desperately to ignore the burning in my ass. This was the reason I didn't like to bottom. Sure it felt incredible at the time with Kurt's huge cock dragging against my prostate but after was a different story. The world knew I was proudly gay but that didn't mean I wanted to walk around looking like I'd just taken up it the ass. It was emasculating. Kurt and Jeff never seemed to have that problem. Maybe it came with practise. I hoped I wasn't going to have to find out. Surely after today letting Kurt ride me would give him enough of the control he needed. I truly hoped so.

"Your bath is ready baby," Kurt smiled from the doorway. "I added some of my lavender and ylang ylang bubble bath."

I had no idea what ylang ylang was but I thanked him anyway. "Are you going to join me?" I asked as I climbed gingerly out of bed.

"Aww yeah okay," he replied watching me with concern. "I'll get the wine and cheese and meet you in there, unless you need help."

"I'm fine baby," I reassured him, admiring the view as he left. I followed behind him so fixated on his gorgeous ass that I missed the bottom 2 stairs. 

Kurt steadied me as I stumbled with a huge smirk on his face. "Are you a little distracted Sebby?" He chuckled.

"No," I lied, eyeing him hungrily from head to toe. "Fuck you're hot," I growled.

"I know," he replied nonchalantly as headed off to the kitchen. "Your bath is getting cold."

I laughed to myself as I walked to the bathroom. The room smelled amazing. Kurt had lit candles everywhere and our song was playing softly from his phone that laid by the sink. He was the sweetest man. It was all very romantic. 

I groaned in relief as I slid down into the warm bubbly water. It felt heavenly as it lapped against my tired body. I closed my eyes and laid back breathing deeply. I smiled. I couldn't help it despite everything, in this moment life seemed kinda perfect. 

"You look so happy," Kurt murmured quietly sitting down a tray of food on the chair beside the bath and handing me a glass of wine.

"I am happy," I smiled, sitting up to take the glass.

"Sex is really important to you isn't it?" Kurt looked disappointed as he climbed into the tub with me.

"I like it," I admitted, "but being close to you is what is important to me." 

He straddled my lap and fed me a grape from his cheese plate. "I like it too," he grinned. "You're really good at it."

"Because I love you," I leaned forward and pecked his lips. 

"I am pretty amazing," he scoffed. It was wonderful seeing his confidence return.

"Indeed you are Gorgeous," I smiled taking a sip of my wine. 

"So are you," he eyed me fondly as he gently brushed the wet hair from my eyes. "You have no idea how incredible you are Sebastian or how much I love you."

I didn't know what to say. He was looking at me with such love and admiration. I felt cherished and adored. It was overwhelming and everything I'd always imagined things would be between us.  
"Thank you," I muttered lamely.

Like a scene from a sappy rom com Kurt and I bathed each other sharing gentle kisses and our food. We sang softly to one another as different songs from Kurt's phone filled the room. We splashed and laughed and covered each other in bubbles like kids. We fell in love all over again.

There were no thoughts of Elliott or Blaine, Adrian or Troye. There was no negativity and no intrusions by Nick and Jeff, no Rachel judging us, even little Luna seemed to understand this was our time. Just us, Kurt and I together, alone. I was on cloud nine and I could see Kurt was too. This was bliss. We needed more of this, a lot lot more.

"The water is getting cold," Kurt mumbled quietly as he slowly pulled away and climbed out of the bath. I watched as he wrapped himself in one of our fluffy blue towels before handing me one. I stood and stepped from the tub and accepted it gratefully. I quickly dried myself and wrapped it around me feeling a little cold. 

"You're shivering," Kurt observed as he released the water from the tub and began to blow out the candles. "I hope you're not coming down with something."

"Na, I never get sick," I scoffed. 

"Never say never," he rose an eyebrow at me. "Why don't you go get some clothes on while I tidy in here? I'll be up in a minute."

"Do you feel like cuddles and a movie?" I asked not wanting the night to end yet. "I'll make the pop corn."

"I'd love that," Kurt pecked my lips.

I put Luna outside on my way to the bedroom. Kurt was right. The bath had helped a lot. I dressed quickly in one of Kurt's t-shirts and my comfiest sweat pants and went down to the kitchen and made the popcorn. I was lounging on the sofa scanning through the new arrivals on Netflix when Kurt joined me dressed in my favourite green hoodie. 

"That's kinda yours now," I grinned. He looked adorable, yet sexy in my clothes. 

"You're kinda mine too," he smirked, grabbing a handful of popcorn and snuggling into my lap. "Anything good?"

"What about Get Hard?" I suggested. 

"We did that earlier," he teased, "but if you want to go again..."

"No," I laughed. "Well yes...but no. I meant the Kevin Hart movie."

"Hmm, Is that the prison one?" 

"Let's see," I suggested as I selected it.

He nodded, pulling my arms around himself and snuggling closer. 

"Can I come to therapy with you tomorrow?" I asked as it began. "I know it's not our day but I think we need to talk about Blaine."

"I think we do too," Kurt agreed. "And about Adrian. I know he's in some of your classes so you have to spend time with him but it makes me uneasy."

"You don't need to be concerned about him," I assured him. "I won't make that mistake twice." 

"He likes you Seb," Kurt persisted.

"And I love you Kurt," I replied adamantly.

"I know," Kurt nodded, turning his attention to the television.


	101. Communication becomes key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb become closer by opening up to each other with Laurence's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> Mentions of underage sex and past attempted non consent. 
> 
> Not Blaine friendly.
> 
> Over 350 kudos now guys, I'm so flattered and grateful to you all for reading my story.  
> I love you all xx I feel like l've made some lovely friends just by chatting with you all in the comments. You'll never know how much I appreciate you all xxx

"Your phone's ringing Hun," I nudged Kurt as I popped my bread in the toaster.

"Can you grab it babe while I make the coffee?" He asked dismissively.

"Yeah, of course," I picked it up and swiped the screen without paying any attention. "Hello," I answered.

"Umm hey mate," The distinctly Australian voice on the other end replied with uncertainty. "Sebastian isn't it? Is Kurtie there?"

"Hmm," I huffed frowning, handing the phone to Kurt. "It's your Australian boyfriend."

Kurt rolled his eyes at me as he took the phone. "Hey babe," he spoke happily as he waited for his coffee. I listened intently to his side of the conversation....

"I can't today, I have therapy with Seb, wedding invites to order and cake tasting," he explained. "When are you leaving?"

"Okay, yeah I'll check with Seb but that should be fine."

"Sure, I'll text you later. Have a good day Hun." He ended the call and turned to me.

"Drinks tonight with Troye?" He asked like it was no big deal.

I frowned, taking my toast and sitting down at the kitchen counter. "What the fuck?"

"What?" He looked at me confused. "You can come too."

"Do you really think I want to go out drinking with your mistress? Would you want to go out with Adrian?"

"I don't like Adrian," Kurt replied bluntly.

"I don't like Troye," I snapped back.

"Why not?" Kurt asked cluelessly. "He's a doll."

"Why not?" I echoed back at him. "Ahh, let me see...maybe because you made out with him."

"Oh!" Kurt nodded. "Yeah. So you don't want to come then?"

"I don't want you to go either," I stated clearly.

"Don't you trust me?" He enquired, looking hurt as he poured our coffees.

"I don't trust him," I corrected Kurt.

"He's harmless," Kurt defended Troye. "It's just a drink."

"Fantastic," I huffed sarcastically. "Go get drunk with him again. That turned out so well last time."

"I apologised Seb," Kurt reminded me.

"I know," I sighed. "So are we still keeping all those wedding appointments?"

"I assumed so," Kurt replied cautiously, "unless you no longer want to marry me?" 

"Of course I want to," I grinned.

"Well 18 days doesn't give us long to plan Hun."

"Just let me know what you need me to do gorgeous," I smiled excitedly. "Would you mind if I took care of the honeymoon? There's somewhere I've always dreamt of taking of you. You have a passport right?"

"That's really sweet Seb. I do have a passport." He kissed my forehead. "You better get moving baby or you'll be late for your lecture. I'll meet you outside Laurence's office at 12pm."

"Sure," I smiled, loading my dishes into the dishwasher then dashing upstairs to brush my teeth. I grabbed my books and a jacket, kissed my gorgeous fiancé goodbye and left for school.

My first lecture of the day was the one I shared with Adrian. He came in late as usual looking hungover. He gave me a wide grin before taking the seat beside me. "Hey sexy," he whispered quietly leaning into my space. 

I leaned away. He stunk of sweat and booze. It repulsed me. "Hi," I mumbled to be polite before turning my attention back to my professor and taking down notes.

"I'm free after class hot stuff," He nudged me with his foot. 

I glared at him. "I'm not interested."

"You seemed interested on Friday night," he persisted.

"Well I'm not. I'm getting married in 2 weeks," I spoke firmly.

"To the frigid bitch? Nick said he won't even fuck you. What's wrong with him? If you were with me I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

"You and Nick can both get fucked," I snapped getting up and moving seats.

Adrian stared after me looking frustrated.

The rest of my school day went without incident and before I knew I was standing outside Laurence's office waiting for Kurt.

He arrived looking flustered with just 5 minutes to spare. "I was looking at wedding cakes online and lost track of time," he apologised, cupping my face and kissing me sweetly. "I've missed you this morning."

"Aww darling," I smiled. "I've missed you too. Did you find a cake?"

"I think so," he showed me a picture on his phone. "Do you like it?"

"Its adorable Kurt," I kissed him. "We are really doing this aren't we?"

"Yeah," he giggled. "Husbands."

I giggled too. "We better get inside. We'll be late."

He nodded, taking my hand and we went inside. 

"Go straight in boys," the receptionist smiled. "Laurence is waiting."

We went in and sat down. Laurence looked at me with surprise. "Sebastian, I don't have you scheduled for today. Is everything okay with you both?"

"We had sex," Kurt boasted. "Incredible, mind blowing, toe curling sex."

"That's great," Laurence smiled

"Twice," Kurt beamed.

Laurence grinned, making a note in Kurt's file. "That's great progress, you're obviously both pleased about it."

"It was phenomenal," I agreed. 

"And you were comfortable Kurt?" Laurence checked.

"Yes," Kurt giggled blushing.

"He topped," I provided. 

Laurence nodded. 

"We got a marriage license yesterday too," Kurt added. "We're getting married in 18 days."

"Congratulations," Laurence looked concerned. "Any particular reason for the rush?"

"We love each other," Kurt smiled squeezing my hand. 

Laurence narrowed his eyes sceptically.  
"We want to do it before anything else goes wrong," I admitted honestly.

"You two have a few issues you should address before walking down the aisle," Laurence spoke frankly. "You were both unfaithful only days ago."

"I'd like to talk about Blaine Anderson," I answered, "and Troye. Kurt doesn't seem to understand why I don't want him having drinks with the guy tonight."

Kurt squirmed uncomfortably. "You should trust me," he replied.

"I did but then you kissed him."

Kurt glared at me. "At least he's a good guy, not like the skank that you messed around with."

"I know Adrian is a douchebag," I admitted. "He hit on me again today."

"Perfect," Kurt scowled. "Aren't you lucky?"

"I don't like him Kurt," I defended myself. "I'm in love with you."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I'm in love with you too."

"I don't think there's any doubt about how you two feel about each other," Laurence acknowledged. "Are you sure though you're ready for a life time commitment? Kurt is still dealing with issues relating to his mugging and the incident with Mr Anderson."

"I want to protect and support Kurt and help him get over his traumas," I offered sincerely, stroking Kurt's knee. "I feel better equipped to do that as his husband."

Kurt smiled warmly at me. "We do make a great team when other people aren't interfering all the time. You've always made me feel safe."

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe from Blaine baby," I replied sadly.

"It wasn't your responsibility Sebby," Kurt reassured me, moving closer to me.

"I want him to pay for hurting you and trying to destroy us. Adrian told me that the asshat made a sex tape with his 15 year old cousin."

"That's a very serious allegation," Laurence looked concerned. "Do you have any basis for it?"

"Apparently there's a video. I didn't want to see it and I didn't want to ask for a copy to take to the police because it's technically child pornography. I didn't know what to do."

"Are you sure Adrian can be believed?" Kurt queried. 

"Blaine admitted to it in front of me," I scrunched my face in disgust. "I ran into him rushing out of Troye's concert on Friday night."

"He was never very picky about who he slept with," Kurt acknowledged. "I'm certain he was the source of my chlamydia."

"The kid apparently lied about his age. He told Blanderson he was 19."

"There's a huge difference between a 15 year old kid and a 19 year old man," Kurt frowned. "He can't be that clueless."

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Recently wasn't the first time he tried to force himself on me," Kurt nestled into my side for support as he spoke. "That night we went to scandals in high school...do you remember?"

"Of course," I nodded. "The Shirley temple with extra cherries."

Kurt grinned at the memory. "You were such an ass...that night when we left he tried to force me into the back of my car. We had a huge fight."

"I didn't know," I looked at him horrified. "I'd have kicked his ass. Why didn't you come to me Kurt?"

"We weren't friends then baby," he reminded me.

"I was in love with you even back then. I would have helped you," I kissed his cheek softly.

"You gave me no indication of that honey."

"Because you told me you didn't like me."

"I feel awful about that now," Kurt replied regretfully. "I always thought you were wildly attractive. That's why I felt so threatened by you. You're beautiful Sebby."

"I can't wait to be married to you," I stroked his face softly.

"I'm counting the sleeps," Kurt gazed lovingly into my eyes as he leaned into my touch.

"That's lovely," Laurence interrupted, "but that's all the time we have for today."

"That was quick," I looked at him shocked as Kurt and I stood and hugged.

"There was a lot to talk about," Laurence smiled. "A very productive session."

"I'll see you on Thursday," Kurt nodded at Laurence as we left.

"Are you okay?" I asked Kurt as I hailed a cab. "I had no idea about that night at scandals."

"We need to report him to the police before he hurts anyone else," Kurt replied bravely as we climbed into the taxi to go to the printers to choose our wedding invitations.

"Leave it to me baby," I assured him taking out my phone and calling my father. He'd know the right thing to do.


	102. Invitations, cakes and rings...oh my!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Xander deals with Blaine, Sebastian discovers that wedding planning has its benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Warning for a little dirty talk near the end.

"I think it's best if you and Kurt stay uninvolved," dad advised me as I told him about Blaine and the kid, the recent incident with Kurt and the night at scandals. "Text me your friends contact details and Blaine's assuming you have them and I'll look after everything. It would be my pleasure to take that little bastard down."

"Thanks dad," I spoke gratefully.

"Are both you and Kurt okay?" He checked sounding worried.

"Yes," I assured him. "We've just come from seeing Laurence and we're on our way to order our wedding invitations."

"Oh you've set a date?" Dad asked excitedly. "I'm assuming your grandad took care of the money then?"

"Yes we got the money," I smiled. "We're getting married in 18 days."

"That's quick," Dad sounded surprised. "Where did you find a venue available at such short notice?"

"We are doing at it home," I informed him. "Out on the terrace."

"Where you got engaged," I could hear that smile in my dad's voice. "You two really are little romantics aren't you?"

"I love him so much Dad," I spoke from my heart.

"I know Bastian," Dad replied fondly. "I better go and deal with this Blaine Anderson situation. I'll be in touch."

"Okay Dad. Thank you."

"Oh and Bastian, your mother and I love you both. We are very proud. You have yourself a lovely man. Have fun planning your wedding. We are looking forward to it, so are your grandparents."

"We love you, and Mother too dad, I replied emotionally. "Thank you for your support."

"Talk soon Bastian," Dad finished ending the call. 

I took a moment to text him Adrian's and Blaine's details. I wasn't even sure why I still had them except that I never remembered to delete old numbers.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Dad is going to take care of it," I assured him gently. "He and mother are super excited about our wedding."

"I am too," Kurt smiled. "I drew up a guest list this morning. It's basically my birthday party list plus your grandparents and your French family and minus Blaine. Look it over and see what you think." He handed me a sheet of paper from his wallet. 

"It looks good," I read through the list which included all my warbler friends and Kurt's Nude Erections losers. "But I'd like to add the boys from my Lacrosse team and a few friends from College."

"Sure," Kurt smiled. "I was thinking because it's so soon and everyone good will already be booked that maybe we could ask our ex warbler and new directions friends to sing at our reception."

"What about Troye?" I suggested much to Kurt's surprise. "Troye has a good voice and knows how to rouse a crowd." Plus I wouldn't mind rubbing our marriage in his face, I thought to myself. 

"Are you sure?" Kurt checked.

"Anything has got to be better than Rachel's grating voice," I replied sarcastically.

"Does that mean we're meeting Troye for drinks tonight then?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I guess so," I conceded reluctantly. "But he better keep his grubby little hands and lips to himself." 

"He will," Kurt assured me, shooting off a text to Troye as we pulled up outside the printers. 

We spent at least an hour looking through hundreds of invitations, choosing card stock, colours and fonts, even envelopes. Who aside from my Kurt knew there was so much involved in ordering invitations? We paid the exuberant additional fee for express printing so we could pick them up the following day. This was becoming very real. I felt so elated. I'd waited for this upcoming day since that very first handshake in the Lima Bean in Ohio and now it was merely weeks away. I felt like the luckiest man on earth. 

"I really love them," Kurt smiled as we left the printers office. "They are so unique and so us."

I smiled back at him. "They are really special and they match the cake design you showed me so well."

"It's surprising," Kurt smiled as he ticked invitations off his second list. "I booked tuxedo fittings for the weekend. You need to let Jeff know. Do you think Hunter will be able to make it?"

"I'll call him when we get home. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Then let's go eat cake," Kurt giggled. "We can walk. It's just a few blocks." He took my hand, swinging our arms like a playful school girl. I almost expected him to break into a skip at any second. I loved seeing him so carefree and bubbly again. Wedding planning agreed with him. 

We stood outside the cake shop for a while admiring their exquisite designs before going in. I could tell just by looking that what ever we chose would be incredibly expensive. It didn't matter though money wasn't an issue. Making Kurt happy was my priority and worth every cent spent.

Kurt showed them his chosen cake design and we proceeded to taste what seemed like about 20 different cake flavours. We goofed around laughing and feeding each other. It was much more fun than I had expected but then again everything was with Kurt around. We decided on alternate layers of dark chocolate fudge and caramel mocha. Both were incredibly good. Again we were charged extra because we needed it quickly. It made me think that I needed to forget about teaching and get into the wedding business. It was a real money spinner.

"I could use a coffee. I haven't had one since breakfast," Kurt mentioned as we left the cake shop.

"There's a great coffee cart that's not far," I pointed up the street.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and slipped his hand into the back pocket of my jeans. I put my arm around him too pulling him close against my side as we walked down the street. "Hang on," I paused as we approached Harry Winston's. Let's get our wedding bands. That will give us one more thing to strike off our list."

"Here?" Kurt looked at me wide eyed. "Seb they'll cost a fortune."

"We're going to be wearing them for the rest of our lives Kurt, they need to be special." 

"Seb, I wouldn't care if you got my ring from a Cracker Jack box. If it came from you it would be special babe."

"You're so precious Gorgeous. Let's just go in and have a look. We might not even see any thing we like," I led him inside. "We're after matching wedding bands," I told the sales girl.

We oohed and ahhed indecisively over rings for quite a while, trying some different ones on. I noticed Kurt kept coming back to a particular one that I had admit I also really liked. 

"You like that one don't you?" I pointed to the specific ring. 

Kurt nodded, grimacing. "Yes but it's $8000. It's way too expensive."

"It's a life time investment," I reminded him. "Show me how it looks on you."

The sales girl slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger, the way I would be doing in just over two short weeks. It looked amazing on him and matched with his engagement ring perfectly. "We'll take it," I beamed.

"Seb!" Kurt gasped.

"You love it don't you?" I checked.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "I really do."

"So do I. We'll take it," I repeated. "I'd like one the same."

The girl packaged the wedding bands up as I took out my credit card.

"You spoil me," Kurt beamed happily.

"You deserve it Gorgeous," I pecked his lips.

"Exactly how much is our wedding budget?" Kurt asked curiously as I tucked our newest purchase safely into my jacket pocket.

"Grandpa deposited 150," I replied casually as we stepped outside. "But there's more if we need it."

"150 thousand dollars?" Kurt looked at me shocked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"My dad didn't even pay that for my family home. That's a lot of money Seb."

"Weddings are expensive," I reminded him as we stopped at the coffee cart for lattes and donuts. We took the short walk to Central Park and found a bench. We sat together, people watching and chatting as we enjoyed our coffees and one another's company. 

"Is there anything else we need to do today?" I asked as we got up to leave.

"When we get home you can do me," Kurt offered suggestively.

I dropped my coffee cup in shock. It had been a long time since he's said anything even resembling that. He smirked at me wiggling his ass as he bent over in front of me to pick up my cup.

I let out an involuntary groan which made him laugh smugly. "Are you okay baby?" He taunted me licking his lips seductively.

"You're killing me," I whined. "You're such a tease."

He stepped close beside me and bit into my ear lobe dragging it between his teeth. "I'm not teasing," he whispered breathlessly. "When we get back to the penthouse I'm going ride you my sweet Sebastian and you're going to cum so hard that you'll forget your own name."

"Holy fuck," I moaned, already rock hard in my jeans and making no effort to hide it from Kurt. "Let's get home then."

"I'll race you," he laughed, taking off along the path ahead of me.


	103. Jeans off now Smythe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets his groove back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Smut warning  
> And  
> Troye's back

I did manage to catch up to Kurt and we reached the front door of our building laughing and breathless together. Seymour greeted us with a chuckle as he opened the door for us, obviously amused by the playful moods we were in. 

"Enjoy your evening Sirs," he grinned as we fought over the elevator button in our desperation to get upstairs to be together. 

Kurt grabbed me by my shirt collar as the doors closed and dominately pushed me  
against the mirrored wall. He kissed me hard. It was rough, passionate and dirty and ever so arousing. 

"Jeans off now Smythe!" he ordered reaching for my waistband as we tripped out of the elevator into our living room.  
He palmed me through the denim, kissing me enthusiastically before I frantically scurried my way out of my shoes and pants. He guided me backwards towards our sofa and shoved me down roughly before peeling off his own jeans and straddling my lap. My delicious darling angel hadn't even been wearing underwear, under his panted on pants. He knew that always turned me on like crazy. How had I missed it?

Our eyes locked and he cupped my face stroking my cheek lovingly, as we kissed. I gripped his hips, rocking him gently.  
"Are you sure baby?" I searched his face for any signs of uncertainty or doubt, while remnants of my will power still remained, but found none. I wanted this more than anything but this was about Kurt not me. This was about him gaining back his power and confidence again and about him learning to trust. I was just along for the ride.

"Fuck yes. I'm sure," he groaned without hesitation, sliding my hands down to his ass as he gripped both our cocks tightly in his fist. He jerked us with long rough stokes, the friction making my toes curl and my eyes roll back in my head. 

I distractedly reached for the lube from the lamp table drawer, coating my fingers and moaning Kurt's name as he continued to work his magic.

As he mouthed at my neck, I let my fingers trail down his ass crack.

"Kurt," I gasped surprised as I encountered what felt like a rather decent sized butt plug.

"What?" He giggled. "It's been a long time I wanted to be ready for my man."

"Fuck baby," I whimpered, gently turning the toy inside him. "You were wearing that the entire time we were shopping?"

Kurt nodded blushing.

"Ugh!! That's so hot," I growled, now harder than ever. "You sexy little minx."

Kurt giggled, releasing his grip on our erections to reach around and remove the plug. He placed it to my lips and I sucked it briefly, moaning at the taste of him as I fumbled with his shirt buttons in my desperate search for more of his soft pale skin.

"You never fail to surprise me Gorgeous," I smirked as my fingertips explored his smooth chest and stomach.

He grinned back, moaning softly as I tweaked his left nipple. "I want you now," he whined panting against my ear as he bit softly into the skin of my neck. I loved that that was going to mark.

He took the lube and slicked up my dick as I watched in wonder. He rose himself up on his knees and kissed me as he sank himself down on me. I released a long low moan, savouring the incredible sensation as he took me in. He felt so incredibly hot and tight as he encased me. It felt like coming home and I was certain in that moment that nothing ever in the existence of planet earth had ever felt as spectacular as this. 

I gripped his ass cheeks tight concentrating all my attention on not disappointing us both and cumming right then as he began to rock gently in my lap.

"Oh fuck Sebastian," he moaned wantonly, gripping my shoulders and throwing his head back as he rapidly gained momentum. I had never seen a more gorgeous sexier sight in my entire life.

"You're so fucking beautiful Kurt. That's it baby. Ride me," I pleaded, clawing at his back as I bucked up into him.

"You feel so good Seb, so big," he screamed as he reached down touching himself. 

I watched him in awe, fighting every instinct within me that screamed for me to just let go and cum. This was heaven. It was every fantasy I'd had of Kurt during our abstinence becoming one incredible reality and I wasn't ready for it to be over yet. 

"Oh Seb," he began to chant, moving faster and taking me deeper. "I'm close babe."

"Cum for me Gorgeous," I begged, beginning to babble as I moved with him. "You're so perfect Kurt. So beautiful, so sexy, Oh Kuuuuuuuuurt"

He did then what I'd been avoiding and let go. He screamed my name repeatedly, closed his eyes and I watched lustfully as he splattered my chest and abs with his sweet release. He was stunning, a true sight to behold.

My body overtook my mind then and I was left with no choice but to follow suit. I arched my ass up off the sofa and pushed up into my beautiful Kurt as deep as I could, totally possessing him, making him unmistakably mine. My nails dug deep into his skin as I literally howled his name and came shuttering within him. In that moment as I throbbed inside the love of my life the world felt like a perfect place and as if nothing existed but him and I and the overwhelming love we felt for one another. 

Our lips found each other's in the haze and we shared soft slow kisses as we sat limply in each other's arms unable to speak.

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled eventually before slipping off me and sitting himself comfortably in my lap.

"No, Thank you," I smiled lazily. "You're incredible."

"Was it worth the wait?" he asked with uncertainty as he reached for the wet wipes in the drawer to clean us up.

"Fuck yes," I chuckled.

"Can I ask you something?" He rose an enquiring eyebrow as he sat the soiled wipes down on the lamp table.

I nodded. "Of course."

"Why do you keep lube and wipes in a drawer in the living room?"

"Umm," I blushed. "I love to tell you it's because I'm just that smooth..."

"But?" Kurt prompted.

"I was single for a long time Kurt," I replied hesitantly.

"For porn?" He laughed as I hid my face.

"Hmm."

"Don't be ashamed," he chuckled. "I'm glad we are putting it to better use now."

"Me too," I grinned bashfully.

"That bottle is nearly empty by the way," he picked it up and waved it in front of me.

"There's more upstairs," I reminded him. "Shouldn't we hit the shower? What time is our date with your boyfriend?"

"My /friend/ will be here at 8," Kurt frowned getting up and taking my hand.

"He's coming here?" I looked around at the aftermath of our heated encounter, clothes were thrown every where and Kurt's toy lay beside us in the sofa. 

"Is that okay?" Kurt asked. "He tends to get harassed when he goes out."

"It's fine," I laughed. "But we need to clean up a bit."

He looked around and laughed too. "You're so messy," he accused me teasing.

"This was your idea Mister," I bantered.

"It was a good one," he smirked.

"The best," I agreed, finally feeling strong enough to find my feet.

We quickly cleaned up and wiped over the sofa before heading upstairs to shower and dress for Kurt's guest. 

Troye arrived promptly at 8pm and keeping in mind that we wanted him to perform at our wedding I tried not to let Kurt's enthusiasm at seeing him again bug me. I graciously shook hands with the man that had kissed my fiancé just days ago and tried not to glare as they hugged. 

I knew I really had no reason to feel insecure. Kurt was mine in every sense of the word. He would soon even be my husband. It all seemed so surreal.

"So," Kurt began as he gave Troye a beer and settled in my lap, "Sebby and I are getting married in 18 days. Do you think you could play our wedding? It's a Saturday evening."

"Aww, Congratulations guys," he smiled. "I wish I could but I'll be back home back then. I have a gig in Melbourne."

"Oh!" Kurt replied disappointed. 

"You're leaving your plans a little late," he narrowed his eyes.

"We set the date yesterday," I explained. "We don't want to wait."

"I have a few friends in the industry," Troye pondered. "I can make a few calls tomorrow and maybe come up with someone for you. Who are you into?"

"Madonna played my 21st," Kurt informed him.

"Okaaay," Troye looked impressed. "What's your budget?"

"Money is no object," I informed the twink arrogantly. 

"I kinda can see that," he replied looking around our apartment. "You have a nice place here."

"It's awesome isn't it?" Kurt replied proudly. "You should see upstairs."

"I'd love to see upstairs," Troye flirted openly with Kurt.

"I should let Luna in. He hasn't been fed yet," I looked pointedly at Kurt's guest.

"Whose Luna?" Troye asked quietly. 

"Our dog," Kurt replied, getting up. "I'll get him." 

I watched as Kurt went upstairs before turning to Troye. "You may be sweet and pretty and talented with your sexy accent," I snarled. "But let's be clear Kurt is mine. We are getting married so back off."

Troye looked back at me with his mouth agape. He was about to reply when Luna appeared yapping at my feet with Kurt close behind him. 

"Have you eaten Troye?" I asked in my friendliest voice, pretending as if nothing had happened. "Kurt and I thought we'd order in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering who you guys would like to see play Kurt and Seb's wedding? 
> 
> Also honeymoon destination? 
> 
> And brace yourself for crazy pregnant Rachel next chapter. I feel like she should always come with a warning lol. 
> 
> Love you all xx


	104. Blainey Days bites the dust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb are woken in the middle of the night by an hysterical Rachel who expects Seb's help when Blaine is arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> I'm thinking of creating a social media account with pics of things I picture for Seb and Kurt's wedding. Is anyone interested?
> 
> Planning their wedding is so much fun. The vows though are going to be challenging.
> 
> Anyway that's chapters away yet since so many of you asked for more. For now 'enjoy' Rachel. 
> 
> xxxx

"Who the fuck is calling at 2am?" I grumbled checking the clock as Kurt pulled out of my arms to reach for his phone.

"Ugh, It's Rachel," he mumbled sleepily, looking at the screen.

"Just leave it and call her back tomorrow," I advised pulling him back into my embrace.

"I can't Seb," he whined. "It could be about dad."

He answered the call with a sleepy disinterested "hey."

"Oh thank God Kurt," I could hear Rachel shriek through the phone at my man. She sounded hysterical. "I need to talk to Sebastian but Finn wouldn't give me his number."

"It's for you," Kurt shoved his phone at me and snuggled back into my chest. I looked at him confused as I spoke. "What's up?"

"Oh Sebastian, It's Rachel"

"I know. It's also 2am. What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Blaine's been arrested..." She began.

"I don't see how that's my concern," I replied bluntly 

"He's been charged with statutory rape and child pornography. His parents have disowned him. He needs a good lawyer. I thought maybe your dad..."

"Couldn't happen to a more deserving asshole," I gloated.

"He needs help Sebastian!" She practically screamed at me. "He's facing over 7 years and his name could go on the sex offenders register."

"Look if his daddy has abandoned him, he's got no money to pay mine and Xander Smythe doesn't work for free. They'll provide him with a lawyer there."

"You're such a bastard!" She yelled at me.

"Look here Bitch," I spat back. "That asshat raped the love of my life and has caused him nothing but misery. He tried to destroy my life, my reputation and my relationship. I hope he rots. I'll see you at our wedding. Don't bring him. Goodnight."  
I ended the call.

"What's going on?" Kurt yawned as I reached over him to return his phone to his night stand.

"Do you need to plug your phone back in to charge?" I checked.

"Yeah," he rolled over and fixed his phone then nestled back against me.

"What did she want?" Kurt asked again.

"Blaine's been arrested for the sex tape. Rachel wanted Dad to represent him cause his family has disowned him," I replied, quietly pleased that he was finally getting what was coming to him for the pain he'd caused us.

"That's kinda awful," Kurt sounded sympathetic. He had the kindest heart. He must have to see the good in me after everything I'd done when we were younger and then more recently with Adrian.

"Don't pity him Gorgeous. He had it coming."

"I know," Kurt agreed. "He and I have history though. It makes me sad."

"What he did to you and got away with makes me sad," I reminded him, kissing his hair.

"You're so protective," Kurt smiled up at me, brushing his lips softly against mine as he traced circles with his fingertips over my bare chest.

"I'm also really tired," I mumbled. "I have my first lecture in less than 6 hours."

"Go to sleep beautiful," he nuzzled my neck with his nose. "We have to pick up our invitations tomorrow and see the caterer and decorator."

"Big day," I agreed smiling. 

I felt Kurt nod as he snuggled into my chest. I smiled to myself. In 17 days I would be Mr Sebastian Hummel-Smythe and Blaine Anderson would be rotting in prison. Life couldn't be better.

We were woken again at 6am just before our alarm. This time it was Jeffie texting. 

From Jeff: Did you hear Blaine's been arrested? Child sex offences. It's deplorable. 

From Seb: We got a call from Kurt's Sis in law at 2am wanting Xander's help. 

From Jeff: He's not helping is he? After what Blaine's done and what he did to Kurt I hope you told her to fuck off.

From Seb: I didn't even ask Xander. I have to get ready for class. You okay for a suit fitting on Saturday? 17 days until our big day.

From Jeff: You're really going through with the wedding? What about the sex thing?

From Seb: The sex thing is no longer an issue..he was SPECTACULAR!!! 

From Jeff: Can we come over tonight?

From Seb: If Nick can be civil. Also gonna need your access card back now I'm getting married.

From Jeff: Kurt's upset huh?

From Seb: Not just Kurt, See you tonight. Gotta get ready. I love you Jeffie.

From Jeff: I love you too Sebby.

"Jeff and Nick are coming over tonight. Is that okay?" I checked with Kurt.

"I guess," he looked unimpressed. "I might see if El and Spencer are free too. I haven't even told El yet that we've set a date."

"You tell Elliott everything," I looked at him concerned. "Are you having doubts?" 

"Don't be silly Sebby," he grinned at me. "Can I see the rings again?" 

I grinned. "They are in my drawer. I'm getting in the shower." I kissed him and crawled reluctantly out of bed. I watched him roll across the bed and open my drawer before I disappeared into the bathroom. 

Kurt was asleep again when I got out of the shower. He looked stunning in his sleep so angelic, peaceful and stress free. I loved the way his hair fell against his forehead. I longed to run my fingers through it but I didn't want to wake him. He didn't have therapy today so I dressed quietly and put Luna outside so he wouldn't be disturbed. I lightly kissed his forehead and scribbled him a note, leaving it on my pillow.

My Darling Kurtie,  
You looked so precious that I didn't have the heart to wake you but please know I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to be your husband. Have an amazing day Gorgeous. I'll call you on my break. See you at the printers at 1pm. 

All of me loves all of you.  
Your Sebby xxxx

I took one final glance at my sleeping beauty and smiled to myself before I left. I was the luckiest man alive. 

Classes dragged. They always seemed to when I was anxious to see Kurt. Adrian was strangely absent. No doubt too hungover to attend. I can't say I missed him. I was looking forward to the end of semester. Exams started next week. They would be stressful but thankfully would be all over before our wedding day. I probably should have given them more consideration before we set the date but I was too preoccupied with wanting Kurt as my husband. 

The day couldn't come soon enough and then the honeymoon would follow. Paris, I was thinking. I had always wanted to share it with Kurt. Take him to Versailles, to all the little hidden away cafes and bistros. Walk with him hand in hand along the Seine in the evening before making love to him all night. I always thought he'd love Paris. 

Maybe we could see London too. Take in a West End Show, Watch the changing of guard at Buckingham Palace, Walk together hand in hand along The Thames in the evening before making love all night. I was beginning to notice my fantasy had a repetitive theme but it was going to be our honeymoon. There would be sex, a hell of a lot of sex. 

It was hard to concentrate on anything but the wedding right now. I did take a just a moment to spare a thought for poor pathetic Blanderson though. I was doubtful he'd get off his charges, especially without his rich parents to bail him out. In my opinion he deserved everything he got. I knew both Kurt and I would sleep better knowing karma had finally caught up with him. I was certain he'd do okay in prison anyway. He was pretty enough. I wondered if he still would be in seven years. It wasn't really my concern, Kurt and his happiness was all I needed to worry about and that was all under control.

I tried to call Kurt on my break but the call went straight to voice mail. I wasn't too concerned. I knew he was busy planning our wedding so I just left him a message telling him how much I loved him and carried on with my day.

When I met him at 1pm he looked harassed and very relieved to see me. He greeted me with the tightest hug and warmest loving kiss. "She's been on the phone all day, whining. She's driving me crazy. I'm sympathetic to Blaine after what you went through but how could she honestly think I'd want to help him or her for that matter? They almost destroyed us."

"Stop taking her calls," I demanded. "Right now is about us and our wedding."

"Isn't that a little selfish?" He narrowed.

"No," I shook my head. "We are only getting married once."

He smiled. "We are getting married Sebby."

"We are," I giggled. "Now let's go in and get our invitations."

"I'm a little nervous," Kurt chuckled taking my hand and pushing the door of the printers open. 

I followed him in and we were greeted by an excited receptionist. "They are ready," she squealed. "They look amazing. You're going to love them." 

"I can't wait," I beamed. Her excitement was contagious. 

She pulled a box off the shelf behind her. It had a sample invitation stuck to the top. She was right. They looked great. I became quite emotional reading the front.

"I do," He Said.  
"Me too," He Said  
And they became a family.

Kurt squeezed my hand. "Family," he smiled looking a little teary too.

I nodded biting my lip. "Family," I echoed. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too beautiful," he kissed my cheek.

"Aww, you must hear this all the time but you two are the cutest," the receptionist giggled. "I just want to take you both home."

"You're not quite our type sweetheart," I bantered, giving her a wink.

She blushed, laughing. "I'm forever alone. All the cute ones are gay."

"He's the cutest isn't he?" Kurt gazed at me fondly. 

She nodded wishing us a good day as we took our invitations and left the store.

"They are even better than I imagined," Kurt smiled as we hailed a cab. 

4 hours later we arrived home, with our menu chosen and our appointment with the decorators taken care of. The tables and chairs, linens, even cutlery were ordered. We'd gone for a simple sophisticated black and white theme and I was confident that every thing would look incredible.

"Have you started your vows yet?" Kurt asked as he slumped down on the sofa taking off his shoes.

"Not yet," I replied guiltily.

"Me either," he replied. "It's so hard to put into words how I feel about you. It's so..." He searched for a word.

"Overwhelming?" I asked.

"Yes," he grinned.

"I'm more worried about what Jeff and Elliott are going to say in their speeches. They know too much about us."

"You've been calling him Elliott a lot lately," Kurt noted.

"Well he's kinda backed off my man a lot lately," I replied smirking. "Speaking of which did you hear from your boyfriend today about our music."

"You mean apart from the three hours phone sex we had this morning?" Kurt joked.

"Not funny," I frowned at him.

"No he didn't call," Kurt rolled his eyes. "He did say he'd need a few days. He wouldn't have been able to get through because of Rachel anyway. I'm really starting to hate her. Do you really think we have to invite her to the wedding?"

"She is family," I shrugged. "We could pretend we forgot."

Kurt laughed. "That's so tempting."

"The guys will be here soon," I sighed. 

"Great," Kurt scrunched his face.

"Don't worry," I reassured them. They can help us address the invitations."

"Elliott does do calligraphy," Kurt sounded a little more positive.

"See that's perfect," I flopped down beside him, wrapped him in my arms and kissed him sweetly.


	105. I always thought I'd be your groom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott gets sentimental when Kurt asks him to be his best man during a boys night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV.
> 
> Poor Elliott... I feel for him at the start of this chapter.

"You set a date," Elliott looked down wistfully at the wedding invitations sprawled across our coffee table. "You didn't tell me." It was just him and I alone in the living room. Seb, Spencer and Niff were in the kitchen making cocktails.

"It's in just over two weeks," I told him gently. "You'll be my best man, won't you?"

"I always thought I'd be your groom," he mumbled sadly. "But yeah, of course I'll be your best man."

"Thank you," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You're happy aren't you Kurt?" He asked caringly. "This isn't just a knee jerk reaction to what happened with Blaine? It seems a little rushed."

"I'm deliriously happy El," I squeezed his hand and smiled like an idiot. "I don't want to wait." 

He nodded. "Your invitations are precious. You look like you could use my calligraphy skills to address them."

"Would you mind?" I hated to ask. "I bought a new pen set before I picked them up today."

"Of course I don't mind," he grinned. "I'd be delighted."

I ran up to the office and returned with the calligraphy set.

"Keep the drinks away from the invitations," I heard Sebastian say firmly as I returned downstairs.

He smiled at me offering me a margarita as I joined our friends.

"They're beautiful," Jeff cooed. "We'll have to think about ordering ours soon Noo."

"We have plenty of time Jeffie," he rolled his eyes at his fiancé. "There's no rush." I could tell he was having a little dig at us, but I ignored it. He'd already made his opinion abundantly clear.

I took my usual seat in Sebby's lap, watching as Elliott addressed our envelopes and Spencer slipped the invites inside. "Consider this our gift to you," El smirked. "You two already have everything anyway."

"All we really need is each other," Seb replied cornily, receiving a moan or eye roll from everyone in the room. "What?" He laughed, "It's true."

"It's also nauseating," Nick scrunched up his nose. "We get it. You crazy kids are in love."

"Madly," Seb and I replied in unison as he wrapped his free arm around my middle.

I snuggled back against him being careful not to spill our drinks. 

"So bachelor party?" Jeff asked. "Yay or Nay on the strippers?"

"Nay," Sebastian replied quickly. "Hunter has already called dibs on planning mine."

"No no no!" Jeff protested as I looked concerned. "We'll end up at Hooters or some nasty titty bar."

"Nothing wrong with that," I laughed, preferring that to the alternative of my fiancé spending the night getting lap dances from some glitter covered drugged out rent boy.

"What do you want to do?" Elliott asked me looking up from the coffee table.

"I haven't really thought about it," I replied honestly.

"You must have," Spencer frowned. "It's the best thing about getting married.

"The best thing about getting married," Sebastian cut in, "is the honeymoon."

"Ooh," Jeff nodded in agreement. "Where are you going? Nick and I are thinking the Maldives."

"Or Bora Bora," Nick added.

"I'll tell you later," Seb smirked. 

"It's a surprise," I grinned.

"You're very trusting," Elliott chuckled. "I hope you don't end up in New Jersey."

"Oh fuck," Jeff laughed. "That would be hilarious."

"Give me more credit than that," Sebastian pouted. "I can be very romantic when I put my mind to it."

"What are doing for music?" Nick asked.

"Kurt's mistress is hooking us up," Seb quipped.

"Your mistress?" Elliott frowned at me.

"Troye Sivan," I sighed shamefully.

"Gee I'm behind in the gossip," Elliott complained. "Don't tell me you and Troye..."

"Made out," Nick supplied smugly.

"Kurt?" Elliott looked at me with disgust and a little hurt.

"We don't need to talk about it," Seb glared at Nick. "Maybe we should talk about Blaine and his future on the sex offenders register."

"What the fuck?" Elliott gasped. "No one tells me anything."

"I was wrong about him okay?" Nick snapped.

"No," Sebastian spat back. "It's not really okay. You have said some very hateful, hurtful things to us, especially Kurt, in your endeavours to defend that monster."

Nick dropped his head shamefully. "I'm sorry I've been a shit friend to you guys. I was trying to protect you Sebastian from being hurt the way you and Jeff hurt me or maybe I wanted you to feel that pain that I felt. I'm not even sure."

"I apologised to you years ago Nicky for what happened with Jeff. You know it was just that one time."

"Yeah, I know," Nick sighed. "But it was your first time and the first is always special."

"Mine wasn't," Elliott chipped in, "Fleet week when I was 17."

"Elliott?" Kurt burst out laughing. "How did I not know that?"

"I'm full of surprises," Elliott chuckled.

"Mine was Blaine obviously," I confessed.

"Nick," Jeff offered.

"Jeff," Nick and Seb both replied making Jeff squirm uncomfortably.

"Alistair, my high school boyfriend," Spencer added lastly.

"Was he any good?" Elliott asked curiously.

"Not bad," Spence replied smirking.

"Lovely," El pouted.

"Don't upset him," I warned Spencer. "I need his best work."

"Elly knows he rocks my world," Spencer kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"You guys will be next," Seb teased.

"Not until Spence finishes school at the earliest," Elliott replied seriously. "We think we might travel first."

"You can travel after you get married. Kurt and I are going to," Seb replied. "I can't wait to take our kids to Paris."

"Kids?" Nick asked sarcastically. "Let me guess you're planning to adopt next month."

"No actually," Seb frowned. "Grandpa Smythe has kinda suggested my inheritance might be dependant on me having a child of my own. So in a few years when the time is right we'll be looking for a surrogate."

"It's so much easier for the breeders," Spencer complained. "Look at Finn and Rachel."

"She's a crazy bitch," Seb looked at him horrified. "If I hadn't been gay before I would be after meeting her. What a nightmare."

"She's not so bad," Spencer defended her. "A little fond of herself but she has a great voice."

"Makes my skin crawl," Seb scrunched his face, "But you can't choose your family."

"Are we going to order dinner?" I asked wanting to change the subject. I'd had enough of Rachel today.

"I want fried chicken and fries," Jeff declared decisively. 

"KFC?" I asked looking disgusted.

"Yes yes yes," Jeff replied enthusiastically.

"Umm...okay," I nodded, looking at Sebastian "Order me the Roasted Caesar Salad please?"

"Oh I'm ordering am I?" Sebastian grinned. 

"Please?" I replied in my whiniest voice. "I've been on the phone all day."

"Of course baby," he kissed me sweetly before turning to our friends. "What's everyone want?"

Everyone replied to him at once but eventually he was able to work out what everyone wanted. He took his phone from his pocket, deliberately and deliciously groping my ass in the process and placed the order.

Elliott was about half way through the invitations when the chicken arrived an hour lately. "We should eat in the kitchen," he suggested. "I don't want to mess these up."

"Thanks for doing this for us," Sebastian replied politely as we took the food to the table.

"You better keep him happy or I'll kick your ass," Elliott threatened humorously though I could tell there was a seriousness to his words. 

Seb could too. He nodded seriously. "I love him Otto. My only goal in life is his happiness."

"Aww," I grinned. "Come, sit down and eat, I love you too Sebby."

Sebastian smiled pulling out my chair for me.

"What a gentleman," Jeff gasped looking impressed. "Why don't you do that for me Nicky?"

"Because your arms work and you can pull out your own chair," Nick teased Jeff. 

"Hmm," Jeff pouted. "I'm unappreciated."

"Stop your whining," Nick joked. "I believe I appreciated you three times last night and then once again this morning."

"Yeah okay," Jeff conceded helping himself to the chicken.

Not being particularly hungry or a big fan of KFC I picked at my salad. 

Sebastian noticed and asked quietly if I was okay.

"We kinda ate a lot of samples at the caterers today," I assured him.

"Have you chosen the wedding menu?" Elliott asked with interest. "What are we having?"

"Seafood mostly," I replied, "and we've designed our own signature cocktail. It's called The Kurtbastian."

"Aww cute," Jeff smiled. 

"It's pretty like Kurt," Sebastian grinned at me fondly, "and bitter like me."

"You're not bitter baby," I corrected him. "I think you're pretty damn incredible."

"You're biased," Seb taunted me, "cause you know how good I look naked."

"I've seen you naked too," Nick laughed. "You're not that impressive."

"I disagree," I protested. "Beauty is eye of the beholder. To me you're flawless."

"Love truly is blind," Seb joked.

I shook my head. "I see you Sebastian Smythe and I love what I see."

"Holy crap," Jeff scoffed. "Did we fall into The Notebook when we weren't looking? I call dibs on Ryan Gosling."

"Shut up," I huffed playfully. "Maybe you should tell Nick how you feel a little more openly and he wouldn't be so grumpy all the time."

"Noo knows I love him, don't you asshat?" Jeff turned to Nick grinning.

"How could I not when you have such endearing pet names for me like asshat and bitch?" Nick laughed.

"I haven't called you bitch even once today," Jeff defended himself chuckling.

"Today," Nick echoed, slapping Jeff's arm playfully.


	106. We could try again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott makes one final play for Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> Warning this chapter contains the worlds fluffiest smut. I'd barely even call it smut to be honest because it's just too sweet. <3

"Well that's the last one Kurtilicious," El winked at me as he pushed the last invitation aside.

"Thank you El," I replied sincerely, packing them all back into the box ready to post tomorrow. 

It was about 1:30am. Jeff and Nick had left a few hours ago surrendering their building access card on their way out, which pleased me no end. Elliott and Spencer had decided to stay over so Elliott could get all the invitations finished. They thankfully understood our time restraints. Spencer and Seb had crashed about midnight leaving El and I do the remaining work. We didn't mind though because they both had school in the morning plus we hadn't had a chance to really talk in days. I knew that was my fault. I'd been so caught up in a wedding haze that I had neglected my best friend.

"He's a lucky man," Elliott sighed as he packed up the pen set. "I hope he knows that."

"He does," I smiled reassuringly. "You'll be happy with Spence El. He's a good guy and he loves you."

"I think I love him too," Elliott smiled softly, "but you'll always be the one I let get away."

"I'll always be around El," I reminded him squeezing his hand. "You're my best friend. I love you."

"Ouch," El grimaced. "Forever friend zoned. That stings."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. I hated that this was so difficult for him.

"Why Troye?" He asked looking hurt. "If you were looking for a final fling why not me?"

"I wasn't looking for a fling," I frowned. "You know I'm not like that. He was there and sexy as fuck and it just kinda happened. We only kissed."

"Kiss me Kurt? For old times sake?" Elliott pleaded.

"Your boyfriend and my fiancé are upstairs Elliott. It's not a good idea," I declined gently, afraid of hurting him.

"You still feel something for me too," Elliott accused sadly.

I shook my head. "I think it's time for bed."

"Just one kiss?"

"No," I stood up. "I love Sebby. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Sure," Elliott sighed. "That rich little prick wants for nothing and now he truly has everything because he has you."

"His life isn't as easy as it seems," I defended my man. 

"He has it sooooo tough," Elliott replied sarcastically. "Everything is handed to him on a silver platter. He's never worked a day in his life Kurt nor will he ever need to. I guess that's the attraction isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" I frowned. "I love Sebastian because he's kind and nurturing not because of his money."

"Yeah," Elliott looked sceptical. "I'm sure this fancy Manhattan penthouse with its million dollar views hasn't persuaded you at all. You'd be just as happy on the street living in a dishwasher box right?"

"That's hurtful," I looked at him offended.

"I could have made you happy Kurt if you'd given me a chance," he muttered sadly. "I wouldn't have pimped you out to pedophile to save my ass. I'd have loved you and protected you."

"It wasn't like that," I defended Sebastian. I would always defend Sebastian. I loved him. It didn't matter what Elliott, Nick or Rachel said. I would always love him. He was the one and in just over two weeks he would be mine forever. Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe. I loved how it sounded always as much as I loved the man I was marrying. We would have an incredible life together. 

"You're not married yet Kurt," Elliott pushed. "We could try again."

"I don't want to try again," I snapped. I was tired and losing patience. "I love Sebastian. He's going to be my husband and I'm ecstatic about it. Please just be happy for me."

"I'm trying," Elliott sighed. "I think I'll go to bed. Good night Kurt," he pecked my cheek on his way to the stairs. I groaned in frustration as I stood watching him leave. I didn't understand why the people Seb and I cared about most couldn't support the love we shared. Something that felt so right couldn't be wrong.

Too wound up to sleep I pottered around downstairs tidying up. Eventually Seb came down looking for me. "It's 3am baby and your fiancé is lonely," he pouted wrapping his arms around my waist, "Come to bed."

"I love you so much," I kissed him deeply.

He pulled back a little and looked into my eyes. "What's wrong Gorgeous?" He asked softly as he caressed my cheek.

"Nothing," I lied, kissing him again. He kissed me back. 

"Kurt?" He mumbled against my lips. "What's wrong baby?"

"Doesn't it bother you that none of our friends support our relationship?" I asked reluctantly.

Sebastian frowned. "Since when do we worry about what other people think? It's not true anyway. Jeff supports us. Finn and Otto and Hunter."

"Hunter is just hoping for a gay threesome," I giggled.

"Probably," Seb agreed laughing, "I think he has a crush on you."

"I kinda have my eye on someone else," I brushed my lips against Seb's playfully.

"Really?" He rose an eyebrow. "Anyone I know?"

"I'm not sure," I teased, pecking his nose. "He has the most stunning green eyes, an incredible body and his ass..just wow..you should see it."

"He sounds hot," Sebastian joked.

"You have no idea," I giggled, "and when he kisses me..I just melt. He has these beautiful lips and the things he can do with his tongue. You would not believe."

"Sounds like a keeper," Seb laughed, kissing me deeply.

"He is," I moaned into his mouth, sliding my hands up his back and burying them in his hair as we made out.

He lifted me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms were now tight around his neck with his hands gripping my ass cheeks tight.

"I want you," I mumbled pushing my arousal against his stomach as we kissed passionately.

"I can tell," he giggled laying me down on the sofa.

He knelt between my knees frantically fumbling with my jeans. "I love your ass in these jeans but they are a bastard to get off," he complained.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," I suggested. "We have guests. What if one of them comes down for a drink or something?"

"Then they'll see how much I love you," he grinned in triumph as I arched my butt off the sofa and he peeled my jeans half way down my thighs.

"They'll see your bare ass," I reminded him. "Not everyone needs to."

"Okay," he conceded," but you said yourself it's a great ass."

He stood and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me up the stairs to our bed and laid me down gently. He undressed me with soft caring hands, sweet delicate kisses and adoration in his eyes. When he finally entered me it was slow and gentle and so full of love that I teared up a little at the feeling of blissfulness that came with being filled by him so completely, not just my body, but my mind and my soul too. It was like he had become part of me now and without him I wasn't whole anymore.

As we moved together in unison I lost myself in him. This stunning man that had so quickly filled my heart with undying love and become my world. Too soon we came, almost together, screaming each other's names in ecstasy and I knew in that moment as I laid panting in his protective embrace that regardless of what those around us thought I was making the right the choice. I was marrying the man of my dreams, my Prince Charming, my Mr Right and that we were going to live happily ever after.

"You look like a man in love," Seb smiled down at me.

"I am," I grinned back. "That was.."

"Life altering," he sighed happily rolling off me and nestling into my side.

"Yes," I nodded, reaching for the wet wipes. "And messy." 

"We are going to have an amazing life together Gorgeous," he muttered as I quickly cleaned us up.

"I know," I smiled, fighting back a yawn. "We already do."

"We do, don't we?" He kissed me lovingly. "Good night Mr Hummel."

"Good night Mr Smythe," I grinned rolling over.

He spooned me close against him as we fell into a deep contented sleep and I could honestly say I'd never felt safer or more loved in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I gave the impression at the start that kelliott were hooking up in this chapter. Lol. Although that would be incredibly hot it will only happen in Elliott's dreams. 
> 
> I think our dear Kurtie is finally as obsessed with Sebby as Sebby is with him. They are just too adorable together. I'm still bitter they weren't canon :( RyRy missed an amazing opportunity.


	107. Poor Little Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luna is hurt Seb realises what his real priorities are. (As if there was any doubt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Sorry there's been no chapter in a few days. It was my daughter's birthday and I had my parents staying (busy busy)
> 
> I've made this one extra long to compensate :)
> 
> Warning for Non-graphic mentions of dog attack.  
> There were no animals harmed in the writing of this chapter but this did happen to my poor little dog irl :(

"Trina and Hunter just left," Elliott announced as his phone chimed during breakfast. "They are driving. They should be here this afternoon."

"Great," I smiled, biting into a delicious blueberry pancake that Kurt had just cooked. Hunter was coming to stay for the weekend mainly for the suit fitting. I personally was looking forward to seeing him. It had been too long. 

"I'll change the sheets on the sofa bed," Kurt yawned. He looked tired.

"Thanks babe," I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I should be home about 4pm. I forgot to tell you I have a pre-exam study group in the library after lunch."

"Is Adrian going to be there?" Kurt frowned. "Did you forget we have an appointment with the wedding florist at 12:30pm?"

"I can't help it sweetie. I need to get in some studying. I haven't even started revising. You can handle the florist can't you?" I checked, feeling a little disappointed that I'd have to miss it. 

"I guess," Kurt shrugged. He was a bit cranky this morning. I put it down to lack of sleep. "Is Adrian going to be there?" He repeated in a snarky tone.

"Possibly," I mumbled.

"Awesome," Kurt sighed. "You're blowing off important wedding stuff to hang out with your whore."

"I'm not," I defended myself. "I have exams next week Kurt and it's a whole group of us not just him."

"I'll go with you to the florist," Otto offered.

"Thanks Hun," Kurt sighed. "I'd appreciate that."

"Are you okay Kurt?" Spencer looked concerned.

"Late night," Kurt explained.

"Yes we heard," Spencer grinned. "You guys are capital L loud."

"Ehh sorry," I blushed a little.

"No problem," Spence chuckled. "I find it difficult to believe anyone is that good though."

"Kurt is," Otto mumbled. 

"Excuse me?" Spence and I asked together. He looked as pissed off as I was.

"What?" Kurt frowned at Otto.

"Forget it," he sighed looking guilty.

"No. Go ahead and say it," Spence snapped jealously. "He's getting married Elliott and still you won't let go. Do you think I don't notice I'm your second choice?"

"You're not my second choice," Otto argued.

"Bullshit," Spence raised his voice. "You've never even told me you love me. Not once. You tell Kurt every day."

"It's not that kind of love," Kurt attempted to calm Spencer.

"Not from your end maybe," Spencer frowned, "but you must know my boyfriend is in love with you."

Kurt shook his head. "We're just best friends. We've never had a relationship."

Spencer looked as unconvinced as I was. "I need to get to school." Spencer finished his coffee and got up leaving the room.

"Go after him," Kurt prompted Otto.

Elliott reluctantly complied.

"Spencer's right," I looked at Kurt sadly.

"Give it a rest," Kurt glared at me. "You and I are getting married. You have no reason to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," I frowned, sliding my chair out. "Why don't you get a few more hours sleep? I'll post the invitations on the way to College."

"I'm sorry," Kurt smiled softly. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too," I stood and kissed his hair.  
"Though it wasn't his place to say, Otto's right. You are that good."

Kurt blushed. "So are you. I can't wait to be your husband."

"I love hearing you say that. It's not long now." 

He stood, cupped my face and kissed me. "I'm sorry about Elliott but please know you're making me the happiest man alive."

"You're everything my Kurtie," I smiled. "Now where are those invites?"

"I boxed them up and left them on the coffee table. Are you sure you have time? I can do it."

"I really want to," I grinned. "I'm so excited. You don't need to worry about Adrian Kurt."

"I know. I trust you." Kurt massaged his temple. "I'm just tired and I have a headache plus I wish you were going to be there today."

"Me too. I'm sorry but I don't know anything about flowers anyway. Take Otto, have fun and let me know what you decide or if Troye calls."

"I wouldn't keep talking to Troye a secret from you," Kurt looked offended. He was really touchy this morning.

"That's not what I meant baby," I replied softly. "I'm keen to know who is going to be singing the first time I get to dance with my gorgeous husband."

"Husband," Kurt repeated smiling softly. "If someone had told me a year ago that I'd be marrying you I'd have called them crazy but now I can't wait. You've been such a surprise Sebastian Smythe."

"I love you too my darling," I grinned, pecking his lips. "I really have to get moving or I'll be late."

I dashed upstairs to finish getting ready passing Spencer on his way down.

"I'll catch you later," he sighed as he jumped into the elevator. "Thanks for having me."

"Anytime," I nodded as the doors closed.

I noticed Elliott sitting out on the terrace as I passed. He looked upset but I decided Kurt was the better one to deal with him. I was in a hurry anyway.

I quickly brushed my teeth and checked my hair. I grabbed my book bag and jacket and ran back downstairs.

I poked my head into the kitchen where Kurt was loading the dishwasher. "You might wanna check on Otto," I suggested. "He's up there looking like someone just died."

"Okay honey, l will. Have a great day," he kissed me goodbye, groping my ass a little as he hugged me. "I'll miss you," he pouted.

"I'll miss you too," I grimaced stepping back and picking up the invitations. "Bye Gorgeous."

"Bye," he waved as he headed upstairs to Otto.

I was half way to school by taxi when my phone chimed.

I narrowed my eyes looking at my screen, surprised to see it was from Otto.

From Elliott Gilbert: Hi, I wanted to check if you'd be okay with me taking Kurt to Vegas for his bachelor party.

I thought about it for a second not really liking the idea at all. Heart eyed Elliott alone with my fiancé in Vegas wasn't exactly what my dreams were made of.

From Seb: Who else is going? 

From Elliott Gilbert: Just us, maybe Finn and Spencer.

From Seb: The psycho bitch won't let Finn go to Vegas. I guess if Kurt wants to go its all right with me. You better look after him though. 

From Elliott Gilbert: You don't need to worry. I know how to take care of Kurtilicious.

From Seb: Don't push your luck!!! Separate rooms!!!

From Elliott Gilbert: Flying out Friday, Back Sunday?

Two nights? I sighed. Two nights without my Kurt. That would be the worst kind of torture but Kurt deserved a break with his best friend. He should be able to let his hair down a little. It had been a torrid few months. I was sure Hunter and Jeff would have a huge night planned for me too.

From Seb: Sure. 

I climbed out of my cab and ran to post off our wedding invitations before class. I still couldn't believe that in about 2 weeks I would be married and not just married but married to the beautiful Kurt Hummel. Dreams really did come true.

My first lecture of the day was mostly revision work, practise exam questions and hints and tips. I wasn't too concerned anyway. I always did well in exams, though with the wedding pending my preparation hadn't been as good this time around as it usually was. 

I checked my phone when I got out of class in case Kurt had messaged me about our music but all I had was a message from Hunter.

From Hunter: How about that BDSM club we talked about Jeff? Sebster would be into that! 

"Wtf?" I thought to myself. 

From Seb: Wrong number asshat. No BDSM clubs, no strippers, no hookers. Poker night would be good.

From Hunter: Booooo!! How fucking boring. Why don't we just dress up pretty and go out for high tea? :( 

From Seb: You're so hilarious. We'll talk about it when you get here.

From Hunter: What's Kurt doing?

From Seb: Vegas Baby.

From Hunter: Fuck why didn't I think of that?

From Seb: Because you're a dumb ass. See you tonight. 

From Hunter: You're a rude prick. We should roofie you and tie you naked to a tree in Central Park. Talk later. It's my turn to drive. 

I laughed as I read the message. I wouldn't put it past Hunter to do something ridiculous like that to me. He'd have to face Kurt after though and that required more balls than he had. With Kurt on my mind as always I took a moment to text my beloved as I made my way to my next class.

From Seb: hope you got some more sleep gorgeous. ILY xx

He replied almost instantly. 

From Kurt: I was just about to call you. I'm at the vet with Luna. El and I took him to the park and he got attacked. He's okay but he's gonna need stitches.

I called Kurt immediately.

"Hi," he answered with a shaky voice.

"Fuck baby. What happened?" I asked in a panic. "Which vet are you at? Do you need me to come?"

"He got away from me," Kurt sounded teary, "and a fucking huge Doberman picked him up and shook him. It was terrifying Seb."

"Fuck," I groaned. "He's going to be okay though right? Are you okay?"

"They are stitching him up now. He's going to need antibiotics. Poor little guy," Kurt sighed.

"I'll come home," I replied turning around and heading towards the street.

"No babe," Kurt protested. "There's no need. There's not really anything you can do. Go to your study group. It's important."

"Is Otto still with you?" I checked not wanting Kurt to be alone. 

"Yes," Kurt confirmed. "Oh shit, I need to reschedule the florist."

"You take care of our baby," I suggested. "I'll call the florist. We can go over the weekend. Trina won't mind babysitting Luna. Our poor little guy."

"They are bringing him back out," Kurt sounded worried. "I love you Sebby. I have to go."

"Okay precious," I replied fondly. "I love you too. Give Luna big hugs for me. Can you text me a pic so I can see he's okay? This is stressing me out."

"Sure baby," Kurt responded softly. "Bye."

"Bye Gorgeous," I managed to get in before he ended the call. 

"Fuck it," I mumbled under my breath. How was I supposed to concentrate on my next lecture when my fiancé was so upset and our poor little dog was hurt? I had to go home. I could study on my own once I'd held those I loved and knew they were okay. I'd probably get more done on my own anyway.

I got a cab quickly. I called the florist on the way explaining about Luna. They were very sympathetic and suggested we just drop in over the weekend. I text Adrian too letting him know I couldn't make study group. I didn't want them to waste time waiting for me. He replied with an inappropriate flirty text about my ass that I deleted without reply. Some people didn't know when to quit.

"Is Kurt home yet?" I asked Seymour as he let me into the building.

"He and Mr Gilbert took your dear little dog upstairs just moments ago Mr Smythe." He looked concerned.

"Thank you," I rushed to the elevator.

The doors were barely open before Kurt was in arms with a soft relieved smile on his face. "I told you not to come home," he tutted at me, "but I'm so glad you're here." 

I kissed him softly. "How's our baby?" I asked as I looked down at poor little Luna curled up in his basket.

"Sore," Kurt replied sadly.

"The vet gave him pain killers," Otto added. "I left them on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks," I acknowledged Otto with a sad smile.

"It's okay," he nodded. "I think I'll leave you guys alone. Can you ask Treen to call when she gets here?"

"Will do," Kurt replied crouching down sadly beside Luna and gently scratching behind his ear. "Poor little guy," he cooed softly to our doggy.

I rubbed Kurt's back in soothing circles. "He'll be okay honey," I assured him supportively.

"I hope so," Kurt sighed as Otto left waving good bye.

"I know so," I reassured him with more confidence than I felt. There were multiple contusions and seemed to be a lot of stitches. I was sure though if it were serious they would have kept him at the vet over night.

"That big bastard dog ruined Luna's little sweater," Kurt burst into tears.

"Oh sweetheart," I wrapped Kurt in my arms and held him close. "I'm here now. It's okay. I've got you."


	108. Cruel and unusual punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt comes up with a plan to make his and Sebastian's wedding night more special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> Hunter is back!!! I hope everyone is happier about it than Luna ;)

Kurt had calmed down and was taking a nap while I was studying in the living room to keep an eye on Luna. I was devastated for the poor little guy and I felt bad for Kurt too. He was under so much stress planning the wedding. He didn't need problems with Luna on top of it.

"I wonder how much longer Uncle Hunter is going be?" I asked Luna as I gazed up at the clock. "I thought he'd be here by now."

"Are you talking to yourself beautiful?" Kurt asked from the stairs.

"No just chatting to Luna," I smiled putting my book down and reaching for my man. "I was wondering where Hunter and Trina are."

"What's the time?" Kurt asked sitting in my lap and wrapping his arms around my neck. "How's Luna?"

"It's almost 5:00pm. He's just been sleeping," I kissed my fiancé softly. "Do you want me to fix you something to eat? You must be hungry."

Kurt shook his head. "You study my dear. I'll whip us up a quick Caesar Salad."

I held him tight as he attempted to get up.

"Sebbbbbb," he whined grinning.

"Just one more kiss," I pleaded. "I can't believe you're going to leave me for two nights to go to Vegas with Otto."

"Britney Spears is performing at Planet Hollywood," Kurt kissed me beaming. "We sang her songs when I was in the New Directions. I've never seen her live."

"I've never been fond of her whiny voice," I scrunched up my nose. "I hope you have fun though. I told Otto separate rooms."

"But what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas Baby," Kurt smirked teasing me. 

I scowled at him. "Not funny. You know he loves you."

"And you know I love you," Kurt kissed me again more deeply. I responded in kind moaning softly into his mouth as our tongues brushed. Just a simple kiss from Kurt set me on fire. It had never been like that with Jeff, Cooper or even Jake. I buried my hands in his hair sliding down on the sofa with Kurt on top of me. I rutted against him as we continued to kiss passionately. 

"Did you post our invitations?" He asked obviously distracted and not as into what we were doing as I was. Maybe I was losing my appeal.

"Yeah of course," I frowned as he pulled away and got up. "Everything okay?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I was reading this wedding article online about couples who abstain from sex in the lead up to the wedding. I thought we should maybe do it."

"Why the fuck would we would want to do that?" I looked at him in horror. "We've just started having sex again."

"To make our wedding night more special," he replied as if it were obvious.

I frowned. "I can make our wedding night special Kurt without 2 weeks of deprivation."

"Just think how much we'll want each other by then," Kurt continued.

"I want you now," I replied desperately. "I think it's a horrible idea. Our first time together as a married couple should be slow and sweet like last night. Not desperate and over before we even get our pants off."

"Stop exaggerating. I'm talking two weeks Sebastian, not two years," Kurt laughed. 

"Just sounds like cruel and unusual punishment to me but you just mean no anal right? I can still blow you?"

"Nope," Kurt grinned. "Nothing."

"You're not serious!" I gasped. "This has to be a joke."

"I'm serious," Kurt smirked, "and I want to start now."

"And I get no say in this?" I protested.

"Your objection is duly noted," Kurt leaned down and kissed me.

"Don't touch me," I pouted. "This is ridiculous."

"I think it's romantic," Kurt chuckled.

"Making love to my fiancé is romantic," I huffed. "How am I supposed to concentrate on my exams if I'm as horny as fuck?"

"You'll survive," Kurt rolled his eyes as the intercom sounded. 

"That will be Hunter and Trina," I muttered, still sulking. "I bet she doesn't make him go without sex."

"It's just sex Seb, not oxygen," Kurt laughed as he picked up the intercom. "Thanks Seymour. Send them up."

"I'd rather go without oxygen," I mumbled.

"You'd die Sebastian," Kurt shook his head. "We've gone way longer than two weeks before."

"But we were just getting our groove back," I whined. "Is it me? Are you not attracted to me anymore?"

"That's crazy," Kurt replied frowning as the elevator doors opened and Hunter and Trina greeted us.

Luna looked up snarling as Hunter gave me a hug. "Fuck," he looked down at Luna with concern. "What happened to your mutt? I see his attitude hasn't improved."

"He got attacked in the park this morning," Kurt supplied.

"Aww no," Trina gasped kneeling down beside Luna's basket. He placed his paw on her knee and whimpered softly as he licked her. "Can I pick him up?"

"Gently." I watched her closely. 

Trina picked Luna up with great care and sat down snuggling him in the chair. "Poor little soldier," she cooed.

"Your brother wanted you to call him when you arrived," Kurt interrupted. "I'm guessing you'll want something to eat first. I'm making Caesar salad."

"Sounds great," Hunter grinned, stepping back as Luna growled again.

"He really doesn't like you Pumpkin," Trina laughed.

"Pumpkin?" I teased. "Isn't that cute?"

"Tree...Central Park...Naked," Hunter warned making me laugh.

"Go ahead," I challenged. "You'll be the one who has to deal with my fiancé after."

"I hadn't considered that," Hunter grimaced. "I wouldn't want to mess with Kurt."

"Kurt's a pussy cat," Trina grinned.

"He's a bad ass bitch," Hunter corrected her.

"If you mess with my man, I am," Kurt called from the kitchen. "Do you all like anchovies?"

I looked to Hunter and Trina and they both nodded. "Yes please Gorgeous," I replied. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm good but you might want to pack up your books if we're eating in the living room," he suggested.

"Sure Hun." I set about putting my books away.

"You are so fucking whipped," Hunter observed, taunting me.

"I'm so fucking happy," I quipped in response. 

"You deserve it," he smirked. "You're sure aren't you? I mean about this whole marriage thing?"

"Never been surer of anything," I assured him. "I adore him and for some reason I can't fathom he adores me too."

"Ehh," Hunter grinned. "You're not so bad."

"That's so flattering," I chuckled, stopping to assist Kurt as he brought in the salads on a tray.

Trina returned Luna to his basket and went to wash her hands in the kitchen. "Can I help myself to a drink?" she called.

"If you grab Hunt and I a beer," I replied. 

"What about you Kurtie?" She asked thoughtfully. 

"Just a can of Diet Coke Hun please," he responded, placing his salad down on the coffee table then sitting on the floor to eat.

"You can sit with me," I pouted as Trina handed out our drinks and returned to her chair.

"I'm comfy here sweetie," kurt smiled, nodding a thanks to Trina for the Coke.

"Trouble in paradise?" Hunter asked amused.

"Not at all," I frowned. "My dearly beloved is keeping his distance because he's decided that it'll be romantic for us to abstain from sex until our wedding night.

"Awww," Trina cooed.

"Ouch," Hunter sympathised. "You poor bastard. That's like two weeks away still."

"Oh, I know," I grimaced as Kurt giggled.

"That's an awful lot of blow jobs," Hunter mused. "It's not all bad."

"No hummers. No handies," I supplied sighing.

"That's just mean," Hunter scowled. "What's wrong with you Kurt?"

"I think it's sweet," Trina defended Kurt. "I get it. It lets the tension build and makes the night more special. You stick with it Hun."

"I intend to," Kurt smiled gratefully.

"Are you sure you don't want hookers at your bachelor party?" Hunter joked gaining himself a severe bitch glare from Kurt. 

"Don't even think about it Hunter Clarington!" Kurt warned coldly. "I'd hate to have to hurt you."

Trina laughed loudly. "I think you've been told Hunt," she grinned. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Treen," Kurt chuckled.

"So what's this about Vegas?" Hunter asked keen to change the subject. "I wish I'd thought of it."

"El is taking me to see Britney Spears," Kurt supplied.

"You two will have a ball," Trina replied excitedly. "I know how much Elly loves her and hanging out with you."

"What are we going to do?" Hunter asked sarcastically "Head down to Amish country and raise a barn?"

"That sounds fun," Kurt laughed as I looked at him unamused.

"I told you a poker night is fine," I replied. "I just wanna hang out and relax."

"What's happened to you?" Hunter asked in disgust. "You've gone soft."

"It's just not a big deal," I sighed. "I don't need one last hurrah. I love Kurt and I'm ready to settle down and share my life with him."

Kurt gazed at me with soft loving eyes. "You're beautiful," he mouthed. 

"Enough with the heart eyes," Hunter shook his head. "I need to get Jeffie and Nick to talk some sense into you."

"Nick's not really on board with our wedding," I informed him, sipping my beer.

"What's his problem?" Hunter asked. "Don't tell me he's still cranky about you sticking it to Jeff in high school."

"Something like that," I shrugged.

"He's a douchebag," Hunter declared. "Does it bother you Kurt that Seb and Jeff boned a hundred years ago?"

"A little, sometimes," Kurt replied honestly, "but not as much as it bothers Seb that Elliott and I used to sleep together."

"Jeff and I was just one time and he doesn't have feelings for me," I protested. "You and Otto did it for months and he's into you."

"I thought you two would end up together," Trina smiled softly. "I'd have loved to have you for a brother."

"I'm right here," I frowned at Trina. "So sorry I messed up your plans."

"I'm sorry," Trina blushed uncomfortably.  
"I didn't mean that how it sounded. I'm tremendously happy for you and Kurt. You make the sweetest couple."

"Indeed we do," I replied proudly to hide how offended I was. "He's my world."


	109. If the suit fits...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go for their suit fitting while Trina baby sits Luna and Troye Sivan comes through with the wedding entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV.
> 
> The wedding is getting closer guys eeeekkk!!

"Are you sure you don't mind staying behind to watch Luna?" I checked with Trina after giving the little guy his meds. "We shouldn't be more than a few hours. Just need to get our motley crew fitted for suits and drop by the florist."

"I don't mind at all," Trina smiled. "I love the little dude."

"That dog is an asshole," Hunter chipped in.

"Because he doesn't like you?" "Trina asked smirking. "He's obviously a dog of impeccable taste."

"You love me," Hunter pouted.

"Of course I do pumpkin," she snuggled into Hunter's side smiling at him fondly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "It's my abs isn't it?"

"And your so very humble personality," she giggled. "So do you guys have everything organised for your big day?"

"Pretty much," I replied. "I need to call Troye back about the music. He left a voice mail while I was at the vet and organise a photographer."

"Whose Troye?" Trina asked curiously.

"Kurt's boyfriend," Seb sighed.

"Don't," I frowned. 

"Kurt made out with Troye Sivan,"' Seb explained.

"The YouTuber? He's hot," Trina looked impressed. "Good for you Kurtie."

"No," Seb frowned. "It's not good when he's engaged to me."

"Sorry," Trina replied sheepishly. "I thought you must have been okay with it since they are keeping in touch."

"Troye is setting us up with an act for our wedding," Seb explained.

"That's sweet," Trina smiled. "What a nice guy."

"We had fun," I spoke directly to Trina in a soft tone.

"We need to book our wedding night," Seb changed the subject wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Any preferences?"

"I'd prefer to spend it with you," I joked.

"I should hope so," Seb grinned. "Where though?"

"The Plaza maybe?" I suggested indecisively "or the Four Seasons. I dunno honey. I thought the honeymoon was going to be a surprise."

"It is," Seb smiled. "I've already taken care of all that. Our wedding night is different though. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"You could never disappoint me Sebastian," I pecked his lips. "As long as we have a huge bed and a double shower so we can get nasty I'll be happy."

"That I can do Gorgeous," Seb flashed me an evil grin. "Now let's get outta here or we'll be late."

I took Seb's hand as Trina and Hunter kissed goodbye. We checked Luna who was sleeping and left.

Finn, Elliott and Jeff were all waiting outside Carson Street Clothiers when we arrived. "How's Luna?" Elliott asked as he greeted me with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"He was asleep when we left," I sighed. "I think his pain killers make him drowsy."

"Pain killers?" Jeff frowned. "What happened?"

"He was used as a chew toy," Hunter replied without tact.

"He was attacked by a Doberman in the park" I explained. "He has 14 stitches."

"Aww no," Jeff grimaced.

"Hope he's okay," Finn responded hugging me. "Are we going to get this done. I need to get home. Blaine couldn't make bail and Rachel is dragging me to visit him this afternoon."

"Serves the asshole right!" Sebastian muttered bitterly under his breath.

"Is he allowed visitors?" El asked sounding surprised. "Because I'd love to go and give that little prick a piece of my mind."

"Me too," Jeff added.

"I have no idea," Finn shrugged. "I'm sure if Rach wants to see him she'll get her way."

"I don't know how he mistook a 15 year old for 19," I cringed in disgust.

"Do we have to talk about him today?" Seb snarked. "I just wanted to get fitted for my wedding suit."

"I prefer you in your birthday suit," I whispered against his ear, not so subtly flirting.

"That can be arranged," he grinned squeezing my hand and leading us inside. 

Our groomsmen were measured up while Seb and I looked through styles and fabrics. 

"We're wearing tails and top hats for our wedding," Jeff grinned looking over my shoulder.

"You'll look amazing. That's perfect for your castle wedding," I smiled pointing to a suit I liked. "This is the one."

"Umm.." Seb narrowed his eyes. "That's very you I'm not sure I could pull off that shirt though."

"I've always pictured you in a black shirt anyway," I kissed his cheek.

"Like my soul?" He joked.

"No," I shook my head chuckling.

"Look at them," Jeff nudged Elliott. "They are so cute together."

"Hmm yeah," Elliott mused.

"Same suit for the guys but a plain jacket?" I pondered. 

"I think so," Seb agreed, "plain shirt too."

I nodded.

"You're gonna look so hot," Seb looked me up and down. "What are your views on reception sex?"

"I'm for it," I grinned.

"Gee guys. Stop!" Finn protested.

"Your turn Sir," the tailor addressed me with a smile. He was a friendly older man. He reminded me a little of dad.

I stepped forward to be measured, while the guys tried on shoes. It was a tedious and rather intimate process. When I was done he finished with Sebastian.

"There's no way Rachel will let me go to Vegas," Finn complained in response to Elliott's invitation. "I have a better chance of visiting Mars."

"Spencer can't come either. He has a game next weekend," Elliott didn't sound too upset about it.

"So it's just you two?" Seb spoke up from across the room where the tailor was taking his measurements.

"I guess so," Elliott responded throwing his arm around my shoulder, "and Britney Spears."

"It's gonna be fun," I smiled stepping away from Elliott as my phone rang.

"You didn't call me back Babe," Troye complained as I answered.

"Sorry Hun," I responded. "We had an emergency with our dog yesterday."

"Aww no," Troye replied sympathetically. "Is he okay?"

"He will be thanks," I smiled.

"So I have some news for you. I made a few calls and Sir Elton John is going to be in New York the night of your wedding. He's happy to do it if you're interested."

"Oh my Gaga," I screamed excitedly into the phone. "Troye! I love you! Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious," Troye laughed. "He's doing a show with Ricky Rebel so you can have him too if you want."

"I want," I squealed. "Ricky is amazing. He's like Adam Lambert's and Lady Gaga's love child. Thanks so much Troye."

"You're welcome sweetie. Do you need to check with Sebastian before I confirm everything?" Troye asked thoughtfully.

I turned to my beautiful fiancé, who had just finished being measured up and was now chatting quietly but seriously with El. "Are you okay with Elton John and Ricky Rebel Baby?"

"Seriously," he asked wide eyed. I nodded in response and he nodded back eagerly. "That would be awesome."

"All good. Thanks so much Troye. You're my hero," I babbled in excitement.

"You're welcome hot stuff," Troye laughed. "I'll go now and make the arrangements and text you when it's confirmed. Keep in touch honey."

"I will," I giggled, enjoying his flirting probably more than I should. "Take care."

"You too," he ended the call.

"Elton John and Ricky Rebel," I repeated to the group, who looked back at me impressed.

"Your boyfriend came through for us," Seb grinned. "Elton John is incredible and Ricky Rebel is pretty as fuck. Have you see him dance?"

"He's super flexible, very fuckable," Elliott agreed. 

"Oh yeah," I giggled.

"You're not making out with him too," Seb glared at me.

"It's going to be our wedding Seb. I'm pretty sure I'll be busy making out with you," I reminded him.

He grinned in response. "I think we're done. Thanks guys. Kurt and I need to meet with the florist but if all wanna go home with Hunter we shouldn't be more than an hour behind you."

"I thought I might go grab a burger," Hunter responded. "Whose in? Jeffie and I have a bachelor party to plan." All our groomsmen including Finn nodded in response. Finn never could say no to food.

"Nothing that's going to get him injured or arrested," I felt the need to remind them as Seb paid the suit deposits before we left.

They crossed the street to a diner while we hailed a cab to go to the florists.

"I think I want roses," I told Seb smiling.

"I want sex," he smirked. "Don't you miss my hot sweaty body sliding against yours?"

"A little," I admitted giggling. "It's been less than two days. I'm sure you'll survive."

"I can't go two weeks without touching you and without you touching me. I really don't understand why I need to," he complained. "We worked so hard to get our sex life back on track and now you're sabotaging us."

"I don't mean to," I sighed seeing his point. "Like I said I thought it would be romantic. Let's just forget it."

"Really?" He smiled at me. "You mean it? You not gonna be all crabby about it?"

"As if I'd be crabby about making love with you Seb. It's always mind blowing."

"I aim to please," he winked at me as our cab parked.

"You succeed," I pecked his lips before he paid the driver and got out.

"I wonder what those fools are planning for me?" Seb asked nervously as we walked into the shop hand in hand. 

"Strippers and hookers and booze. Oh my!" I laughed.

"Hmm," Seb hummed unimpressed. 

"Don't worry about it honey," I stroked his hand with my thumb as we approached the counter.

We were greeted by an extremely helpful and very friendly middle aged woman who had an incredible knowledge of her craft. She advised us of the blooms in season and we left about a half an hour later feeling very satisfied with our choices.

"We are all done now except our photographer and videographer," I smiled. "I'd ask Nick but he's been such a bitch lately he'd probably cut me out of all the shots."

"Possibly," Seb chuckled. "Do we have time for a quick bite alone together before we head home to house full?"

"I think so," I nodded. "I'll just text Trina and check on Luna." 

From Kurt: Just wanted to check on our baby. Are you okay if Seb and I grab a quick lunch before we head home? Do you want us to pick you up something?

From Trina: Luna is fine honey. Enjoy your lunch. I already raided your fridge so I'm good. You need milk.

"Luna is fine but we need milk," I grinned at Seb feeling relieved about our dog. Being a pet owner was challenging. I wasn't sure how I would cope when we had a real babies. It must be so worrisome when your kids get sick.

"What are thinking about?" Seb asked. "You were lost in your own world. You didn't even hear me say Let's go."

"I was just imagining us with our future kids when they're sick," I replied. "I'm going to be a hot mess."

Seb shook his head. "You're going to be a kind, nurturing and loving dad Kurt, just like yours. Our kids are going to be as lucky as I am."

"I love you so much Sebastian Smythe," I squeezed his hand as we crossed the street. "You make me feel so special."

"I love you more Kurt Hummel," he grinned holding the coffee shop door open for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://pin.it/zgyUxUM  
> I thought you'd like this board on Pinterest. I call it Kurtbastian's wedding.


	110. Cute Couples and Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the wedding all organised Kurtbastian unwind spending a lazy afternoon on the terrace with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV.

Kurt and I enjoyed a too quick lunch together. I never felt like I got to spend enough time with him. It felt incredulous to me that we would be spending the rest of our lives together. In just two short weeks Kurt Hummel would be my husband. It was all I thought about. Kurt seemed more preoccupied with Luna today than the wedding though. 

"We should get home Hun," Kurt sounded concerned. "Luna will need his meds again soon and we still need to get milk."

"I need to pick up some beer too. I have three left and they won't last with our friends around," I grinned.

"I'll grab Trina and I a couple of bottles of wine too," Kurt smiled. "I feel like a drink. We have a lot to celebrate."

"We are very lucky," I agreed as we left the diner. "I feel like the luckiest man alive every morning when I wake up beside you,"

"Naww," Kurt blushed. "You're such a softie. You still surprise me sometimes."

I took his hand and kissed the back of it as we walked down the street. We soon arrived home stopping for everything we needed on the way. We found all our friends out of the terrace noisily enjoying the sunshine.

"They better not be my last beers you asshats," I laughed as I greeted Hunter, Jeff, Nick, Elliott and Trina.

Hunter rolled his eyes in response. "I hope you bought more." 

"Of course I did," I smirked offering them around before sitting down amongst the group. Kurt alternatively put his bottles of wine on the table to fuss over Luna.

"Was he okay?" I heard him ask Trina as he held our little dog close. 

"He was no problem," Trina assured Kurt. "He even had a tiny walk around and a little to eat."

Kurt seemed pleased with that as he settled in my lap. "I should have grabbed Luna's pills and some glasses on my way up," he complained looking at his unopened wine bottles as he gently patted Luna's head.

"I'll grab them for you," Otto offered. 

"I wrap Luna's meds in slice of turkey to get him to take them," Kurt replied. "It's in the fridge. Thanks Hun."

"No problem," Otto smiled. "I'll just be a minute.

"Did you get everything for your wedding sorted?" Trina asked Kurt curiously. I got the impression she wasn't that fond of me. I felt like she saw me as the guy blocking Kurt's imaginary relationship with her brother. 

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "Troye lined up Elton John and Ricky Rebel for us. We chose our suits and flowers. All we need to do is book a photographer."

"I can do it," Nick offered. "I'll get a few guys from my media production class to help out. You can pay them in Whisky."

"Are you sure?" Kurt attempted to hide his shock. "You haven't exactly been that thrilled about our wedding."

"I was wrong," Nick chewed his bottom lip looking uncomfortable. "Your relationship isn't exactly orthodox but you two are obviously happy so it works for you. I had no right to judge. Let me make it up to you by being your wedding photographer."

Kurt and I looked at one another and Kurt gave a small nod. "As long as we don't just end up with 800 pics of Jeff's ass," I joked.

"What's that about my ass?" Jeff piped up having not heard the rest of the conversation.

"It's delicious," Nick winked at Jeff playfully.

"Of course it is Noo," Jeff giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes at their banter. "Guess we are all sorted then. Two weeks from now we'll be Mr and Mr Hummel-Smythe."

"Who'd have thought?" Hunter teased.

"Certainly not me," Otto interrupted as he returned with the glasses, offering Luna his turkey covered medication. Luna ate the meat without suspicion as I frowned at Elliott's rude remark.

"I knew the moment I first laid eyes on him," I smirked, sipping my beer. "I didn't expect him to play so hard to get though."

"I'm worth the wait," Kurt laughed pecking my lips. "I got there eventually."

"Thank God!" Jeff replied as Otto poured the wine. "I couldn't have stood Seb moping around for another three years. 'Kurt's so pretty..Why doesn't Kurt ever notice me..I want Kurt to have my babies,'" he mocked laughing.

"I never said that," I pouted, blushing furiously.

"I noticed you," Kurt chuckled. "I just thought you were an ass."

"He is," Hunter joked.

"He's a sweetheart," Kurt defended me and I'm crazy about him."

"Aww," I smiled softly. "I'm crazy about you too."

"Are we going out tonight?" Jeffie changed the subject.

"We can't leave Luna," I shook my head. 

"It's just a fucking dog," Hunter responded disgusted. "You don't have many night's left as a single guy."

"Single?" I frowned. "I haven't been single since I brought Kurt home from the hospital. You're not single either doofus, unless the lovely Trina here is a mirage."

"Whatever," Hunter shook his head. "Are we really housebound because of your ugly mutt?"

"Stop it," Kurt glared covering Luna's ears carefully. "He'll hear you. He's not a mutt. He's a pedigree Cairn Terrier and he's our baby."

"Boo!" Hunter protested. "You're not even married yet and you're already more boring than my grandparents."

"You can go out," I reminded him. "I'm sure Jeff and Nick and Trina will go with you."

"You can go too Seb if you want to," Kurt offered. "We don't both need to be here with Luna and I'm sure El will stay and keep me company."

"Of course I will," Otto replied too quickly. "Spence is back in Ohio for the weekend for his parent's wedding anniversary so I'll be going home to an empty place anyway."

"You didn't mention that," Kurt looked curious. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"We thought a little space might do us good. Things are a little rocky," he admitted.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed, looking at me. "You should go with Hunter Seb."

I shook my head. "I want to stay with you. You won't be here next weekend as it is."

"So whipped," Jeff laughed, making a whip cracking sound. "It's pathetic."

"You and Nicky are no better," Hunter defended us. "You two can't get through more than an hour apart."

"Nobody asked you," Jeff replied, childishly poking hIs tongue out at his friend. "You moved half way across the country for your relationship."

"She's worth it," Hunter and Trina smiled fondly at one another. 

"Luna's gone back to sleep," Kurt muttered softly to me as he sipped his wine. 

"He'll be okay," I assured Kurt, gently kissing his neck. "You don't need to worry."

"He's just so little," Kurt cooed quietly.

I nodded my acknowledgment. "Do I need to worry about you and Otto alone in Vegas?" I asked cautiously.

"Obviously you are," Kurt frowned, "or you wouldn't be asking."

"I'm going to miss you," I sighed.

"We have our whole lives to spend together Beautiful," Kurt reminded me. "I'll only be away for two nights and you'll have your friends here to occupy you. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"I will notice," I protested. "Will you call me while you're away?"

"Of course I will. Maybe we can even have phone sex," Kurt whispered seductively against my ear making me giggle.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jeff interrupted. "You're too damn cute together."

"Kurt was just asking if we could sneak off for blow job," I lied smirking.

"Sorry I asked," Jeff grinned as Kurt slapped my chest playfully.

"So can we?" Kurt joked getting up and laying Luna in his basket. The dog barely stirred. 

"Don't let us stop you," Hunter chuckled as Kurt snuggled back into my lap.

"Tonight," I whispered against his neck. 

He nodded smiling, brushing his lips against mine as he pulled my arms tighter around him.


	111. Inhibitions...what inhibitions??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding planning is complete so Kurt celebrates with a bottle of wine or two much to the amusement of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Kurt's POV 
> 
> Warning for Rachel and her usual obnoxiousness. 
> 
> Mentions of SexOffender!Blaine

We'd ordered dinner in and decided to spend the night on the terrace catching up and having a few drinks. I'd finished my wedding planning and I was celebrating. I'd drunk almost two bottles of wine on my own and I was quite heavily inebriated when my phone rang.

"It's Rachel," I drawled to Seb, as I fumbled to answer it.

"Hell-o," I giggled. 

"Blaine wants you to visit him. You're coming with me tomorrow," Rachel demanded, not even bothering to say Hi.

"No! No! I'm fucking not," I stuttered. 

"I'll pick you at 9am," she replied bluntly, obviously not listening to me.

"Listen Bitch," I snapped in frustration. I'd had enough of condescending demanding attitude and it was time she knew. "I have plans with my fiancé tomorrow, Sebastian. Do you remember him? The man I'm marrying? Bugger off! I'm not going to see your pedophile friend."

"No need to be rude," she hissed at me. "I can't believe you're insistent on going through with this ridiculous charade of a wedding."

"Sebastian is my world Rachel. We love each other. If that's how you really feel don't come. Go and hang out in the lock up with your precious Blanderson. You won't be missed."

"Fine!" She spat at me as Sebastian snatched the phone off me.

"You need to take a long hard look at yourself you delusional harpy and think about where your loyalties lie. Until you get your shit sorted you'll leave my fiancé and I alone. I'd hate to have to report you to the police for harassment. Tell Finn we said Hi. Goodbye Rachel." Seb ended the call placing my phone in his pocket.

I looked at him stunned. "Blaine wants me to visit," I gulped down my remaining half a glass of wine and refilled it.

"No!" Seb, Elliott and Jeff all cried in unison. "I don't want you anywhere near him," Seb added protectively.

"It's okay my beautiful baby," I gave him a wet clumsy kiss, "I told her I'm not going."

"I can't believe she had the gumption to even ask," El shook his head in disbelief.

"She didn't ask," I corrected him. "She just said she'd be here at 9am."

"Fucking rude," Jeff sighed.

"Would it really hurt to hear what he has to say?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Seriously?" Seb glared fiercely. "He's a sex offender. I don't want anyone I care about, especially Kurt anywhere near him."

"You take such good care of me," I grinned snuggling into Sebastian's chest. He smelt so good and I always felt safe in his embrace.

"I'll always take care of you Gorgeous," Seb kissed me hair.

"You're gonna be the bestestest husband," I giggled. "You're so pretty too."

"How much have you had to drink?" Hunter laughed at me.

"Shut up," I giggled. "My Sebby is the prettiest. Look at this gorgeous face," I stroked Sebastian's stubbled cheek lovingly.

"Yeah, he's a stunner," Hunter rolled his eyes, making Seb blush.

"He's so sooooo amazing in bed too," I winked groping Seb's junk. "He's huge and he knows exactly what to do with it."

"Umm, that's enough baby," Seb threw his head back laughing along with everybody else. "Thanks though. You're incredible too."

"Drunk Kurt isn't shy," Trina commented sounding highly amused.

"Be grateful he's keeping his clothes on," Jeff grinned.

"It's early days," Elliott added.

"I love my fiancé so much," I babbled, ignoring them. "He's going to be my husband and we are gonna live happily ever after. Aren't we Seb?"

"Yes Gorgeous," Sebastian smiled fondly at me. 

"And we are going to have three babies, Elizabeth and Cory and another one," I declared proudly. "Grandpa says Seb has to be the daddy, so they'll all be pretty like him."

Elliott narrowed his eyes. "So you can't have kids of your own? Not even one?"

"Nothing is set in concrete," Seb replied defensively.

"Really?" Elliott replied. "I'm surprised you don't have him signing a prenup saying he won't father kids or steal your multi-billion dollar fortune."

"Any kind of prenuptial agreement would be between Kurt and I..." Seb began.

"And Grandpa," Elliott spat, interrupting.

"And would also be none of your fucking business," Sebastian glared.

"Play nice boys," Trina stepped in. "We're all friends here."

"Sorry," Seb apologised.

"You haven't mentioned a prenup," I frowned in confusion. "I can't sign it Seb. I don't have a pen." I checked my pockets to be sure.

"You don't need to worry Gorgeous," he smiled softly. "I was talking hypothetically."

"Okay," I nodded. "Cause I'd like my own baby. A pretty little girl one called Elizabeth like my mama before she died."

"One day sweetheart," he kissed me sweetly. "All I want is for you to be happy."

"Sometimes I'm too happy," I giggled. "Like when you hold me while I fall asleep or when you kiss my neck just behind my ear or when I hear you laugh."

"You're so precious Kurt," he held me a little tighter.

"You're precious too," I poked him in the chest to prove my point. "I don't think I like Rachel anymore. She's been so mean. I told her don't come to the wedding. She can visit Blaine."

"You don't have to like her honey," Seb reminded me.

"Let Blaine have her," Elliott added. "Crazy Bitch."

"Chicks be crazy," I laughed at El before turning back to Seb. "I remember when you liked Blaine better than me. He's a bad person. I'm not a bad person. Why did like him better Seb?" I asked feeling irrationally offended.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink Gorgeous," he looked at me with concern.

"Nope," I frowned. "Just tell me why!"

"I didn't," Seb denied my accusation. "I was obsessed with you on sight. Ask Jeff and Nick. You were so beautiful Kurt."

"He drove us insane talking about you," Nick corroborated. "It's was Kurt's eyes this and Kurt's ass that and ugh! Kurt, Kurt, Kurt."

"But poor wittle Sebby was too shy to ask you out," Jeff mock pouted.

"You have that fierce bitch glare that's super intimidating and you seemed so besotted with Blaine," he explained. "We said awful things to one another. I didn't think I stood a chance."

"I thought you were as hot as fuck," I pecked Sebastian's lips. "Your eyes, your hair and that sexy smirk. Blaine looked so average next to you."

"Not every man can be blessed with my charm and exceptional good looks," Seb boasted playfully.

"Speak for yourself," Hunter joked. "I'm hot!"

"I have good looks too," I declared confidently. "Baby penguin gone bye bye."

"You have very good looks," Seb confirmed.

"You're all so modest," Jeff laughed. "Obviously I'm the most attractive one here."

"Where's Luna?" I asked randomly. My brain was flooded with senseless thoughts that were desperate to escape.

"He's asleep," Trina pointed to Luna curled up in his basket.

"I should be asleep. Can you take me to bed Seb?" I asked trying unsuccessfully to get to my feet. "It's later now. It must be time for that blow job."

The group all giggled. "I thought you two had taken a vow of chastity or something until your wedding," Jeff piped up. He always seemed to know more about my sex life than I did.

"Seb said he missed his hot sweaty body sliding against mine," I informed my friends.

"That was kinda private Hun," Seb narrowed his eyes at me.

"Like how you don't like to bottom?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Seb looked uncomfortable.

"That doesn't seem fair," Elliott frowned judgementally. 

"Again, not your business," Seb glared at El.

"Kurt's my best friend," Elliott protested.

"He's a grown man and about to be my husband," Seb reminded him possessively.

"I guess we'll see about that," Elliott glared standing up. "I can't tolerate anymore of this. I'm going home." 

Trina stood and hugged him and he kissed the corner of my mouth before leaving. "I love you Kurtilicious," he smirked.

"I love you Ellylicious," I laughed hysterically, thinking it was the funniest thing ever.

"Time for bed Mr Hummel," Sebastian spoke sternly clearly unimpressed. 

"Okay," I nodded struggling to my feet. I stumbled to the bedroom, removing my clothes and tossing them aside as I went. Seb followed after me picking them up with a surly look on his face.

"Make sure he takes a couple of Aspirins," was the last thing I heard Jeff yell before I collapsed face down on our bed and was out like a light.


	112. I'm yours Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy and an afternoon spent apart brings Kurtbastian closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> As usual Seb's convo is in bold font during therapy. Kurt's is normal font. 
> 
> Smut warning. 
> 
> A little loving to appease all of you who are concerned about Elliott.

"How's things going?" Laurence asked as we sat down. "How's your dog? I was sorry you had to miss Friday's session Kurt."

"He's recovering," Kurt replied quietly. "14 stitches."

"Nasty," Laurence grimaced. "What about the both of you?"

"Blaine wants to see me..."

 **"I don't** **want you near him..."**

"Our wedding is all planned."

**"I'm super excited."**

"I don't want Rachel there..."

" **We'll talk to Finn..."**

"Elliott's taking me to Vegas..."

**"He has no respect for our boundaries. I'm worried..."**

"I'm afraid Grandpa is going to dictate our lives..."

**"I won't let that happen..."**

"I want a child of my own one day..."

" **I** **want a child of yours too..."**

"I love you Seb."

**"I love you more. We are going to have an amazing life together"**

"You two have come so far," Laurence smiled. "How are the sexual issues?"

"Resolved?" I looked to Kurt for confirmation.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "It's amazing."

"Pleased to hear it," Laurence made a few notes. "Same time next week and I'll see you tomorrow Kurt."

Kurt nodded as we stood to leave. He put his arm around me and nestled into my side. I held him tight against me, kissing his cheek. "Thanks Laurence," he smiled.

"I need caffeine," Kurt whined as we stepped out onto the busy street. "I still feel like shit."

"You drank two bottles of red wine Saturday night and gave away all our secrets," I teased him.

"I barely remember a thing after calling Rachel a bitch," Kurt cringed as we crossed the street to our Starbucks.

"You flirted with Otto and gave away intimate information about our sex life," I smirked.

"You said that yesterday," Kurt sighed as we joined the coffee line.

"I wasn't sure how coherent you were yesterday," I chuckled.

"Not very," he admitted. "I'll get the coffee to go. Luna's been alone too long already."

"Luna's fine Hun," I smiled. "He's almost back to his normal self."

"He did eat well this morning," Kurt acknowledged. "I fuss too much don't I?"

"It's endearing," I squeezed his hand. "I love how when you love something or someone you do so with your whole heart."

"I love you with my whole heart," he smiled as we reached the front of the line. Kurt placed our orders and paid for our coffees.  
He held me while we stood back and waited for them to be prepared. It didn't take long considering the volume of people in the store.

"Do you want to go out and see a movie tonight?" I asked sipping my coffee as we left the shop. "I want to see Deadpool. The trailers look hilarious."

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr Smythe?" Kurt grinned.

"I think I am," I smiled hailing a cab.

"Then I'd love to," Kurt smiled back.

"I'll pick you up at 7," I laughed.

"I'll be ready," he giggled as we got into our taxi. "I made plans to go shopping with El this afternoon though. I need a few things to take to Vegas plus it will give you a chance to study for your first exam tomorrow without me distracting you."

"You're always the best kind of distraction," I flirted playfully.

He chuckled softly. "How's the studying going?"

"I got a lot done yesterday while you were sleeping off your hangover," I teased.

"Was I really bad on Saturday night?" He asked grimacing. "What did you mean when you said I flirted with El?"

"You called him Ellylicious," I laughed.

"Hmm," Kurt frowned. "That's embarrassing."

"You also groped my cock in front of everyone and told them I was huge."

"Well you are," Kurt shrugged unperturbed. "I guess you should be grateful I didn't pull it out and show them."

"I guess I should be," I laughed. "I'm not sure the Gilbert siblings would have appreciated that."

"Trina's amazing," Kurt smiled. "Her and Hunter seem so happy together. It's so cute how she calls him pumpkin."

"Do you think Otto and Spencer will last?" I asked carefully.

"Once we are married they'll be fine," Kurt nodded. "I'll have a good chat to El while we are away."

"You booked separate rooms right?" I checked.

"No," he frowned. "We will be sleeping in separate beds though."

"I guess that will have to do," I sighed. "You won't be changing in front of him will you?"

"Probably," Kurt narrowed his eyes. "It's nothing he hasn't seen before."

"That's the point," I mumbled quietly.

"I'm not going to fuck Elliott the week before our wedding Sebastian," Kurt snarked in annoyance. "For fucks sake give me a little credit."

"I'm sorry," I apologised sincerely. "I'm sometimes not as secure as I appear."

"Be secure in the fact that I love you and can't wait to marry you," Kurt reassured me.

"Okay," I nodded, finishing my coffee as the cab parked outside our building.

Kurt took my empty cup and got out of the cab while I paid. We went inside together.

I tended to Luna while Kurt disposed of the coffee cups. "The stitches are healing well."

"He gets them out next Monday," Kurt acknowledged. "I'll take him early before therapy."

"What time is your flight home on Sunday?" I asked.

"From memory we get into La Guardia about 4pm but I'll print out all the details for you with our hotel info too." Kurt smiled fondly. "I'm going to miss you too. I hope you know that."

I pulled him close. "I know but thank you for saying so. It's been a while since we were apart and last time was really rough."

"It's only two nights honey," Kurt looked into my eyes and kissed me softly. "Then before you know it you'll be my husband and I'll be yours and you'll be stuck with me forever and always."

"I can't wait," I grinned, before mouthing at his neck. He moaned my name softly. That always did things to me. "Do we have time before Otto gets here?" I asked grinding my semi against Kurt's.

"Already twice this morning Seb," Kurt grinned. "We were almost late for therapy. You're seriously insatiable."

"I have a hot fiancé who makes me horny," I smirked.

"I can relate," Kurt chuckled. "Later I promise. I'm expecting El any minute plus you Mister have study to do."

"I'd rather do you," I whined groping Kurt's ass as the intercom sounded. "Ehh, the cockblocker is here."

"I better go then," Kurt kissed me lovingly goodbye. "Have fun studying."

"Yeah," I grimaced. "Have fun shopping. Can you pick me up a shirt to wear to my bachelor thingy next weekend? Something that will go with my black skinnys."

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "You've never let me pick out new clothes for you before."

"You are my future husband and you have impeccable taste. I trust you."

"I love you," Kurt grinned, kissing me again before dashing off into the elevator.

"I love you too," I called after him as I gently scooped up Luna and headed upstairs to the office to study.

I managed to get a satisfactory amount of work done considering Kurt constantly interrupted me by texting selfies every time he tried something new on. Not only were they super cute but it reassured me to know that even when he was with Elliott he thought about me. I loved him so much.

5:00pm From Seb: study break...so lonely :(

5:03pm From Kurt: I miss you too. Just picking up dinner. What do you feel like to eat?

5:05pm From Seb: You ;)

5:07pm From Kurt: what about before you have me? :)

5:10pm From Seb: All I want is you.

5:12pm From Kurt: I'll be home in 10.

5:14pm From Seb: I'll be waiting ;) Don't bring Otto.

5:16pm From Kurt: He might want to watch though XD

5:20pm From Seb: You are for my viewing pleasure only.

5:22pm From Kurt: I'm in the lobby you better be naked when I get up there.

5:23pm From Seb: I am

"You're such a fucking tease," I heard Kurt call from the hall.

"Hurry up," I laughed from where I laid naked, sprawled out on our bed, "or I'm starting without you."

"Fuck," Kurt gasped, squirming out of his jeans as he entered the room. He'd already lost his shirt and shoes somewhere along the way. "I'm the luckiest man alive. You're gorgeous."

"Come here," I reached for him as he slipped off his underwear.

"Look at you," he mumbled lustfully. "Touch yourself for me Seb."

I did as he asked, gripping my hard cock in my fist and stroking it as he watched hungrily.

"So hot," he moaned as he straddled my thighs. "You're so fucking sexy. I wanna blow you until you cum all over my face."

"Fuck yes," I moaned as he pushed my hand off my dick and sunk down on me.

I sat up a little so I could watch as he bobbed his pretty head and his hot wet heavenly mouth sucked and licked and swallowed around me. I softly chanted his name "Kurt mmm, Kurt" as he gripped my ass, digging his nails in to force me deeper. Aside from being balls deep in Kurt's ass nothing felt as good as this.

"I'm close," I eventually whined. Our lust blown eyes locked and Kurt pulled back until just the head of my cock rested on the tip of his tongue.

"Come on baby," he prompted as he jerked me to completion. I fought the urge to close my eyes and instead watched as my cum spurted across his tongue and face. "I'm yours Sebastian," he moaned as he licked around his mouth.

"All mine and you're fucking perfect," I panted. "So perfect Kurt."

He smiled up at me then sat up proudly touching himself. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. My fiancé, his face covered in my cum jerking himself off for me. "Cum my sexy boy," I begged gripping his hips as my cock tried desperately to get hard again.

"Fuck Seb," he cried out throwing his head back as he painted my abs with his release.

"So fucking sexy Kurt," I eyed him appreciatively before he collapsed sated on top of me.

"Thank you," he mumbled breathlessly.

"My pleasure as always," I grinned wrapping my arms around him and kissing the top of his head. "You have no idea."

"I love you Sebastian," he muttered kissing my neck.

"I love you too Gorgeous," I whispered softly against his ear.

"I need a shower," he muttered lazily, "before we catch that movie. I'm a hot mess."

"Definitely hot," I agreed "I'll join you if you'll do me against the shower wall."

"You want to bottom?" He lifted his head looking at me surprised.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course," he smiled, climbing off me and leading me into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kurt's mistress" none other the stunning songbird Troye Sivan released a new music video for YOUTH!!! I'm so excited!! Take 3 minutes to watch it. It's perfection. I can't say how proud I am of him http://youtu.be/XYAghEq5Lfw


	113. Across the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt leaves for Vegas but he and Seb don't let the 2300 miles between them interfere with their sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV 
> 
> Warning for phone sex and fun flirty Elliott.

The week flew by for me. Our movie date was fun in the best kinda way with tons of popcorn, making out and quick handies in a dark back corner. Ryan Reynolds was good too. He's a funny guy with crazy abs. We even watched him for a little while. 

Sebastian's exams kept him very occupied. He was of course a little more stressed than usual but I happily helped him in the best way I knew how. After the previous speed bumps our sex life had now improved in leaps and bounds. We couldn't seem to get enough of each other. 

Luna had improved too. Aside from the stitches he was back to normal even managing a walk to the park by Friday. I was greatly relieved. I'd have felt bad leaving him for two nights while he was so lame. Leaving Seb was going to be hard enough.

"I'm all ready baby," I sighed, as carried my small suitcase down the stairs. 

"Are you sure you have everything?" Seb fussed. "Your phone charger? Enough money?"

"Yes honey," I nodded, smiling sadly. "Fuck. I'm going to miss you."

"Na," Seb shook his head. "You'll be too busy having an amazing time."

"I'm going to miss you Sebastian," I repeated seriously.

"I'll miss you too Gorgeous," he replied emotionally reaching for me. 

I stepped into his arms, holding him tight, breathing him in, memorising the feeling of safety and completeness that I felt in his embrace. "You stay safe," I offered protectively. "Don't let those crazy friends of yours lead you astray or get you arrested."

"Call me when you land," he pouted. "Call me whenever you want to. I'll call you too."

"Seb it's only two nights," I reminded him fondly.

"I know," he acknowledged, "but last time you left with a bag I didn't see you for a month."

"I'm coming back beautiful," I promised, "and we will get married."

"I know," he kissed me slow and deep. It was sweet but hot and we both savoured it. "I love you Kurt Hummel. You stay safe."

"I'll be fine. I love you too Sebastian Smythe. I'll see you in two days."

He grasped my hand as I turned to leave. "It's not too late. Lola is downstairs. She hasn't had a run in a while. I can drive you to the airport Kurt. That would give us extra time together."

"If that would make you happy, I'd love you to," I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I'll grab the keys," he grinned. I loved this man so so much. It was so hard to leave him even though I was looking forward to going to Las Vegas with El. I felt like our friendship really needed this trip and I was glad it was just the two of us. It was the opportunity he needed to get closure on what he saw as the romantic side of our friendship. I knew how hard that was for him after everything he and I had been through together. He was an incredible man and an amazing friend. I loved him unconditionally and hoped I would always know him. 

I gave Luna a final hug as Seb picked up my luggage. "Come on Gorgeous, you don't want to miss your flight. The sooner you leave the sooner you return to me."

I smiled and took his hand. We took the elevator to the basement and got in the car. "I forgot how much I love Lola," I grinned as I buckled my seat belt. "When we get back from our honeymoon we really should take a road trip back home to Ohio."

"That would be fun," Seb smiled as he pulled the car out onto the busy Manhattan street. "Our parents would go crazy. They'd love it."

"It would give me a chance to get to know your mother. I only met her at my 21st."

"She loved you. She's so excited we're getting married," Seb smiled happily.

"You don't think we're too young do you?" I asked thoughtlessly. "You're not even 21 yet."

"Fuck," Seb looked at me shattered. "You're having second thoughts. Why would you bring this up now a week before our wedding when you're going away?"

"Calm down honey," I squeezed his knee reassuringly. "I promise you I'm not having a single doubt. I can't wait for you to be my husband."

"You'd break my heart Kurt, if you changed your mind," he mumbled emotionally.

"You're the love of my life Sebby," I assured him. "Nothing on this green earth is going to stop me from marrying you next Saturday."

"8 more sleeps Kurtie," he took a deep breath.

"8 more sleeps," I nodded excitedly.

K<3S

The 5 hour flight to Vegas literally flew by. We'd spoiled ourselves with the help of Seb's Visa card and flown business class. The seats were comfy and wide with ample leg room and I felt very relaxed as I sat stretched out next to best friend sipping champagne, picking at my inflight meal and watching Burnt. I loved Bradley Cooper. I missed Seb though already. I hoped he would have a good weekend.

After a bit of a rough landing El and I made our way to our hotel by taxi. We'd decided to stay at the Bellagio and after a small mix up with our booking we were given a room upgrade to a one bedroom Lakeview suite.

Our suite was amazing, spacious, luxurious with a stunning marble bathroom and a jacuzzi tub. While El, took in the view of the fountain and wandered around the huge living room I went straight to the bedroom to unpack before my clothes got even more crushed. Also although it was after midnight in New York I was dying to call Sebastian.

"Ummm..El Hun," I called from the bedroom, "We have a minor problem."

"Are you serious?" Elliott sighed joining me in the doorway. "This place is as gorgeous as you. What could possibly be wrong?"

"I booked a queen room which has two beds. This room just has one king."

"Oh is that all?" Elliott laughed. "It's only for two nights. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"I wasn't engaged before," I replied awkwardly. "I promised Seb we'd sleep in separate beds and I know Spencer wouldn't like it either."

"Preppy and Spence aren't here," Elliott tried to rationalise. "What happens in Vegas..."

"I'm not having sex with you Elliott," I frowned.

"Did I ask you to?" El frowned back.

"Well no," I replied uncomfortably.

"If you want I'll just sleep on the sofa in the living room," he offered.

"No," I sighed feeling guilty for complaining. "It will be fine. We have shared a bed before."

"I hope you don't still snore," he teased.

"Hey," I chuckled. "I don't snore."

"Unpack and call your lover, pretty boy then we are going to party," Elliott smiled.

"Okay," I nodded. "Sounds fun. Give me half an hour."

"Sure I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to join me when you're done," he smirked.

"In your dreams," I laughed. "Go away now so I can have phone sex with my fiancé."

El rolled his eyes. "Or I could stay and watch," he flirted jokingly.

"Close the door behind you Elliott," I huffed playfully.

"Boo!" El chuckled as he closed the door.

I dialled Sebastian immediately. He answered on the second ring.

"Fuck Kurt," he sighed. "I miss you already. How was your flight?"

"I miss you too," I replied sadly. "It was good. I watched Burnt and sipped champagne. What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out with Hunter, Jeff and Nick. They are all staying the weekend. Trina's already gone to Otto's place."

"How's Luna?"

"He's sleeping. How's the hotel?"

"It's really nice. We got a room upgrade," I told him excitedly 

"Because you're such a cute couple?" He asked trying not to sound jealous.

"No because they messed up our booking. I love you Seb. I wish you were here," I pouted.

"I can get the next flight," he offered eagerly.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of this whole bachelor weekend thing?" I laughed softly.

"I'd rather a dirty weekend with you," he flirted suggestively.

"That will be next weekend after we're married," I reminded him. "Did you book our wedding night hotel?"

"Of course," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "It makes me hard just thinking about all the dirty things I'll be doing to you in that room."

"You're naughty," I giggled.

"Come home and spank me then," he suggested.

"Sebastian!" I laughed "I didn't know you liked that."

"I'm not sure I do," he laughed too, "but I know I like you. I can't wait until I have the honour of removing that very stylish suit from my husband's very sexy body. Slowly layer by layer until every inch of your gorgeous skin is revealed. You're so beautiful Kurt. I wanna kiss you from head to toe."

"Yes," I whined, hard as a rock in my pants just imagining it.

"Then I want to get down on my knees and worship that long hard tantalisingly delicious cock of yours with my mouth," he moaned softly. "Are you as hard as I am right now?" He asked almost shyly.

"Mmm yeah," I moaned turning on speaker phone and reaching down to palm myself through my jeans. "I want you to suck me Sebastian. You're so good as that baby. Your mouth is like heaven, so hot and wet."

"Oh Kurt," he whimpered. "You taste so good Gorgeous. I love your cock fucking my throat, hard and heavy on my tongue."

"Seb," I mumbled as I undid my jeans and took my cock in my hand.

"Yes baby," he replied. "Touch yourself for me. Imagine it's my hand wrapped around you jerking that beautiful huge cock of yours. I want you so bad Kurt."

"I want you too," I groaned as fucked up into my tight fist. "I want you balls deep inside me, fucking my hole."

"Fuck yes," Seb responded. "Beg for me baby, tell me how you want it."

"I want you to tie me down," I pleaded. "Tease me until I'm begging and pleading for you then give it to me hard and fast and deep. I want to be your dirty little slut and I want you to use me until you're spent and then use me some more. I want to please you Seb, make you cum over and over until I'm full of you. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen when you cum."

"Fuuuck," Seb gasped. "You're fucking way better at the dirty talk than I am."

I laughed softly. "Will you do that for me Seb?"

"Fuck yes," Sebastian agreed. "I'm so close Kurt."

"I want you here," I sighed "I want taste your cum on my tongue. Shallow it down. You taste so good Sebastian."

"Kuuuuuuuuurt," Seb screamed down the phone. "Ohhhh fuuuck!" Hearing him scream out his pleasure pushed me over the edge and I came too over my hand breathlessly chanting my fiancé's name.

"Wow," he giggled trying to catch his breath. "That was hot. We are totally doing that when you get home."

"I'll be home Sunday," I reminded him, looking around for something to clean myself up.

"Umm, where was Otto just now?" Seb asked as an after thought.

"It's cool. He's taking a shower and then we're gonna hit a club. Are you guys going out tonight?" 

"Na, Hunter only just got here. We're just ordering pizza and hanging out," he explained.

"Well I better go before El comes out of the shower and catches me with my pants down. I love you Seb."

"I love you too Gorgeous. It was a pleasure talking to you," he laughed. "Text me before you go to sleep so I know you're safe."

"I will beautiful," I promised. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Kurtie," Seb sighed sadly.

"Night Sebby," I blew a kiss into the phone and ended the call.

I got up from the bed and cleaned myself up changing my cum splattered jeans for a clean pair, just before Elliott knocked politely on the door. "You decent?" He called through the door.

"Yeah, come in Hun," I replied. 

"How's preppy?" He asked, stepping into the room. He was dressed in a black satin shirt and the tightest leather pants I'd ever seen. His hair looked immaculate.

"He's being brave," I smiled.

"Do you want to shower or can we just go now?" He asked smiling back.

"We can go," I took his arm. "Lead the way."


	114. What happens in Vegas... (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and El try out a gay club in Vegas where Kurt runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV 
> 
> I don't know what to say about this chapter. I guess you'll just have to read it and see.

The music was pumping as we stepped into the crowded Vegas night club. 

"Fuck, look at him," El drooled, pointing to a scantily clad go go dancer in a cage hanging from the ceiling. "I wouldn't object to doing body shots off those abs."

"He is pretty," I admitted laughing.

"You like him?" El raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I guess," I shrugged. "What do you want to drink?"

"I'm buying the drinks," he smirked, taking my hand and pushing his way through the crowd to the bar, "then I'm buying you a lap dance from that pretty boy."

"El! No!" I frowned as he ordered 6 blowjobs.

"Relax Kurtilicious," he grinned. "After next week you'll be stuck with Preppy's ass for the rest of your life. You're allowed to have a little fun." He pushed 3 shots towards me, throwing back one of his own.

"Woah," I giggled tossing them back. "Almost as good as the real thing."

"Ehh," El laughed. "It's been a while but if recall correctly you give a blow job way better than any shot."

I rolled my eyes as he finished his shots. "Let's dance," I suggested taking his hand.

He followed me to the dance floor where we squeezed in amongst the sweaty writhing bodies and began to move together to the music. My drinks hit me quickly. I closed my eyes and let the music take me over as beautiful barely clothed male bodies rubbed and grinded against me on all sides. It was erotic and electrifying and totally freeing. 

"You're fucking stunning," El whispered into my ear gripping my hips possessively.

"Thanks babe," I smiled sliding the length of my body against him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He growled from deep in his throat, gripping my ass and pulling me tight against him. We rolled our hips together grinding slowly against one another. He was as hard as I was and felt all the better because he was forbidden. 

"Fuck it's hot in here," I complained as I began to work up a sweat. 

"That's just you," he smirked, smoothly undoing a few of my shirt buttons with just one hand. He turned me in his arms then. With one hand on my hip and the other inside my open shirt front, he grinded hard against my ass. 

"I think I need another drink babe," I pulled away as the hand on hip slid to the bulge in my jeans.

"Sure," he grinned, leading me back to the bar for another 3 blow jobs each and a glass of iced water. 

"You're still an incredible dancer," I grinned at him. "There's so many guys here checking you out."

"Na," he shook his head. "They're all looking at the sexy piece of ass I was dancing with."

"I'm having fun," I giggled as I finished my sixth shot. 

"Me too," he smiled. "I've missed us. Your Preppy is kinda uptight."

"He has the most loving heart," I grinned fondly thinking of my Sebastian, "but he doesn't understand what we went through together after those assholes tried to break us. I don't think it's possible for other people to get our connection. I hope you know my marriage won't change what we have El."

"It already has," Elliott replied sadly. "You would never dance with me like that if Preppy were here."

I nodded. "What happens in Vegas..."

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We're not fucking," I replied adamantly. "Or kissing."

"We don't need to do either," he smirked. "I know your tells Kurtilicious. I already had you close to losing it in your pants."

"Did not," I giggled drunkly. "I'm not 14 I have a bit more stamina than that."

"Is that a challenge?" El laughed. 

"Maybe," I flirted, laughing too. "No, Stop it. Behave yourself."

"Ehh," El pouted playfully. "You can bet your life Sebastian's not playing it as safe as you."

"He's beautiful," I smiled. 

"No," El argued. "You're beautiful."

"He's right," a shirtless guy standing beside me at the bar interrupted. "If you and your pretty boyfriend here are interested in a little bit of 3 way action I'm very interested. 

"I don't share," Elliott pulled me against him possessively. "Thanks though."

"Maybe another time," I smiled, admiring his abs.

Elliott ordered more drinks and lead me to the back of the club. "You were checking that guy out," he accused me as we took a seat on a comfy leather sofa. "Why are you getting married?"

"Cause I love him and I don't ever want to live without him."

"You didn't love me?" He asked looking hurt.

"I've never loved anyone else," I replied honestly.

He nodded sadly. "I haven't either, only you. Don't marry him Kurt."

"El, you can't ask me that. It's not fair," I gazed at him solemnly.

"What we had was perfect until he came along," Elliott sighed. "You could learn to love me Kurt until then I'll love you enough for both of us."

"And what about Spencer?" I asked. "Have you considered him?"

"It's not working," El replied quickly. "He's sweet and kind. The sex is kinda amazing and I know he loves me but I'm not just not feeling it."

"Can I be harsh?" I asked gently.

He nodded.

"El that's how I felt about you. Don't get me wrong you're my best friend and I do love you in that capacity but there's no..." I paused to think of the right word. "I guess it's what Seb would call muchness."

"I see," Elliott looked at me crushed before throwing back his seventh shot. 

"Maybe Spencer isn't the one El, but you're a gorgeous sweet man and I know you'll find Mr Right."

"Yeah," El sighed, shaking his head. "You have no idea how it feels to love someone with all your heart, to almost have them within your grasp only to be have to watch them fall in love with someone else. I hope he knows how fucking lucky he is."

"El," I squeezed his hand supportively.

"Don't," he pulled away. "Save it Kurt. I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity," I frowned feeling hurt. "It's friendship Elliott."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically as he got unsteadily to his feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked 

"To dance," he strutted off leaving me sitting alone with 5 shots.

"Kurt Hummel?" A familiar voice questioned, "What are you doing here with all those drinks?"

"David Karofsky," I laughed standing and hugging him tight. "You're welcome to have one. Help yourself."

"Thanks," he smiled throwing one back. "What are they?"

"Blow jobs," I smirked.

He roared laughing. "That's perfect. I can't wait to tweet that Kurt Hummel gave me a blow job in Vegas. That will get people talking."

I shook my head, giggling. "How have you been?" I asked as we sat down.

"I'm great," he grinned. "I live in LA now. I'm just here in Vegas with my boyfriend for the weekend. That's him over there." David pointed to s tall attractive guy waiting in the bathroom line. "What about you? How's Blaine? You two must be happily married by now."

"Fuck no," I frowned. "Blaine and I broke up over a year ago. He cheated."

"He does that," David sighed. "I'm so sorry. Are you seeing anyone new?"

"I'm actually getting married next week," I told David, proudly showing him my engagement ring.

"Aww Congrats," he took my hand examining my ring. "Wow nice. Is your fiancé here? I'd love to meet him."

"He's not," I shook my head. "I'm here with my best friend for a bachelor weekend. You already know him anyway."

"Is it someone from our high school?" Dave narrowed his eyes 

"No from Dalton actually," I grinned.

"You sure have a type don't you?" He laughed. "I never really knew anyone from Dalton only that...oh what was his name?... Tall...lived at Scandals...Sebastian...I think his name was."

"Sebastian Smythe," I offered.

"Yeah," David nodded.

"That's him," I grinned.

"You and Sebastian Smythe?" David looked shocked. "You two hated each other. How did that happen?"

"It's a long story," I laughed, "but I can honestly tell you l've never been happier. I'm crazy about him."

"I'm so pleased Kurt," Dave gave my knee a squeeze as his boyfriend approached.  
"Kurt, This is my beautiful boyfriend Jason. Jase, This is my old high school friend Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel?" Jason smiled.

"The one and only," I smiled back.

"Dave's told me so much about you," he offered me his hand to shake. 

I took it, instantly liking Jason. "I hope some of it was good."

"It was good," Jason assured me. 

"Kurt's getting married next weekend," David told his boyfriend.

"Aww congratulations," Jason smiled. "Are you doing it here in Las Vegas?"

"No, my fiancé and I live in Manhattan," I grinned. "We getting married there."

"It's an incredible city," Jason commented. "It's been a while since we've visited."

"You should come," Elliott interrupted. "Hi, I'm Elliott, I live in the friend zone cause I lack muchness. Can I offer you a blow job?" He gestured to the drinks on the table.

"Nice to meet you," Jason looked at me confused. "I'll pass on the drink though. I don't make a habit of accepting blow jobs from strangers."

"They're good boo," David prompted his boyfriend.

"Who are you?" Elliott frowned at Dave.

"David, a school friend of Kurt's. This is my boyfriend Jason."

"How lovely," Elliott fake smiled. "Are you ready to go Kurt? It's late."

"I guess," I shrugged before turning to David. "Can I get your number? If you're not busy tomorrow afternoon maybe we can catch up for a coffee or something."

"Sure," Dave smiled offering me his phone. I put in my number and sent myself a text before handing it back. "See you tomorrow," I offered as El took my hand and helped me up.

"Was great to see you," David waved as we left.

"You too," I called back over my shoulder.


	115. What happens in Vegas... (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Kurt continue the party back in their suite Mexican style with nachos and tequila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

Elliott ignored me all the way back to the hotel walking two steps in front of me the entire way.

"I'm sorry El," I apologised as we entered the hotel elevator alone. "I never meant to hurt you. If you want to go home in the morning I'll understand. I can reschedule our flights."

"What about your coffee date with David?" He asked sarcastically.

"It's not important," I shrugged. "You are though."

"I don't want to go home early Kurtilicious," he replied solemnly. "I want to go with you to see Britney. Once you're married you'll do that kinda stuff with Preppy. This is my last chance to have some fun with you."

"I want us to always be friends El," I took his hand and squeezed it as we got out of the elevator. "I'm going to need someone to bitch to when Seb fucks up."

"I thought he was perfect," El snapped as we walked along the hall to our suite.

"We both know nobody is perfect," I reminded him as he unlocked our door.

"You are to me," he smiled sadly as we went inside. 

"Aww El," I gazed at him fondly. "You're a sweetheart."

"Not your sweetheart though," he gazed back looking on the verge of tears. 

I reached for him hugging him tight. He hugged me back. "I'm breaking up with Spencer when I get home. I can't settle anymore. I need to find the one that makes me feel like you do."

"He's out there," I assured my friend giving him a tight squeeze before letting go. 

"I need water," El pulled away to raid the fridge. "I feel kinda drunk."

"I'm a bit tipsy myself," I laughed. "That club was fun."

He opened a bottle of water gulping half of it down in one go before offering it to me. I finished it in a similar fashion. 

"I know I should be tired," I grinned, "but I'm still kinda pumped and I'm starving."

"We can order room service," El suggested. "I could eat some nachos."

"Sounds good," I smiled. "Is there any tequila in the bar?"

"Of course," he nodded smiling back.

El called room service while I raided the bar. "We need limes and salt," I called to him.

"Sure," he laughed adding them to the order. 

"I'm going to get changed for bed while we're waiting and I need to text Seb and let him know you got me back to the hotel safely."

"You two are so co dependant. It's kinda pathetic," El teased as I shot off a text.

1:43am (Vegas Time) From Kurt: ILY xx having fun..back at hotel..ran into Dave Karofsky 

4:45am (NYC time) From Seb: ILY2 xx call me when you wake up. 

"We call it being in love," I smirked on my way to the bedroom. El followed me in sitting on the bed while I searched through my clothes for a tshirt.

"I should probably change too before I end up too smashed on tequila and can't get these pants off," he laughed. 

"Good plan," I giggled. "It's been a while since I've helped you outta your pants."

"You're welcome to anytime," he smirked, back to his normal flirty self again as he took off his shirt.

I couldn't help noticing he had an amazing body, muscular with broad masculine shoulders and a small smattering of hair on his chest, his soft skin unblemished aside from his many tattoos. I discretely watched him as I changed, remembering the past pleasure that body had brought me. 

"Are you checking me out?" He joked as he removed his leather pants.

"No," I lied, embarrassed at being caught. 

"Sure," he chuckled pulling on an old tshirt. "I won't tell Preppy."

"Shut up," I blushed, hiding my face in my hands.

He laughed heartily. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too El," I replied fondly, tossing him one of the fluffy robes from the closet and putting on the other.

"Come on," I took his hand. "Lets put on some music and get this party restarted."

"All right," he grinned as we returned to the living room where he set up his iPhone on the docking station. Just a moment later a knock came at our door. "Room Service," El giggled excitedly skipping to the door. 

He accepted our order wheeling the trolley over to where I was now relaxing on the huge L shaped sofa. "Smells good," I moaned softly.

"So do you," he grinned sitting beside me. 

"Im sweaty and gross," I whined in response.

"You're cute," he smiled as we began to share the nachos.

"Naww," I cooed opening the tequila. "I forgot to ask for shot glasses."

"It's cool," he smiled. "We never needed them before." He gripped my chin and tilted my head licking a long stripe up my neck and sprinkling it with salt. He licked it off with soft teasing kitten licks before taking a long drink straight from the bottle.  
"Woah," he grinned, his eyes watering as he sucked on a lime wedge. "Your turn Kurtilicious."

I saw Sebastian's disapproving face in my minds eye as I contemplated what to do next. I shrugged it off. This was my bachelor weekend and just some harmless fun between friends. I placed a lime wedge between El's teeth. I took his hand licking the inside of his wrist to salt it. Before I lost my nerve I licked it off, threw back a large gulp of tequila and sucked the lime from his lips.

I giggled as our eyes locked. "Your move Mr Gilbert," I challenged playfully. 

We continued with the shots. Each one becoming more daring the drunker we got. Somewhere along the way our robes came off, then our shirts. Elliott soon lay laughing and squirming under me as I licked salt from his inner thigh and lapped up tequila off his abs swirling my tongue in his belly button to get every last drop. I was too drunk my now to even care about the lime as I licked a line down from his belly button to the waist band of his underwear.

"Don't stop," he moaned softly. 

"Let's dance," I giggled, clambering clumsily to my feet. I took his hand and twirled into his arms as Shawn Mendes Stitches filled the room. We danced much the same as we had in the club. The way we'd always danced before Seb and Spencer had entered our lives. Trusting El, I closed my eyes feeling carefree and sexy. Our hands explored each other's sticky bare skin as we moved, teasing and tantalising one another, to the rhythm of the music.

As the song finished I looked up, torn, into his lust blown eyes. We both knew I wanted him but we also we both knew I couldn't have him. "I think it's time for bed," I laughed awkwardly.

"It's late," he agreed. 

"I'm so drunk," I giggled grabbing the almost empty bottle of tequila and pulling him into the bedroom. 

"It's your turn," I passed El the bottle as I pushed him down onto the bed and flopped down beside him. 

"We forgot the salt," he looked over at me concerned.

"We don't need the fucking salt," I laughed. "It's bad for your cholesterol."

"That's true," Elliott laughed too as I shuffled up the bed to rest my head on the pillow. He crawled over me straddling my thighs. I moaned softly as he slowly dripped tequila onto my stomach, then louder as he leant forward, brushing our hard cocks together, to lick it off.

"Kurt?" He pleaded as he trailed his fingers down my stomach to the top of boxer briefs.

I inhaled sharply. "El, we can't. I'm not a cheater. You're not a cheater."

"Just one last time," A tear ran down El's cheek. "Let me say goodbye."

"Aww honey," I reached up cupping his face with my right hand. I wiped the tear away tenderly with my thumb as my heart broke a little for my best friend.

"This isn't goodbye El," I tried to reassure him. "We'll still hang out, gossip, get coffee and go shopping."

"But you're never going to look at me again like you are right now Kurt," he replied sadly. "With lust in your eyes. No one will ever know."

"We'll know," I replied softly, rolling him off me and spooning him close.

"You're all sticky," he whined. 

"Shut up," I laughed kissing his bare shoulder, "and go to sleep."

He covered my hand with his on his stomach subtly trying to push it lower.

"Elliott Gilbert!" I chastised him playfully. 

"Yes," he replied innocently.

"Sleep!"

"You want me," he whispered wiggling his ass against my still rigid cock.

"And if I have you what then?" I asked. 

"Then we'll never mention it again."

"But then I'll walk down the aisle next week to marry the man I love as a cheater and a liar. No we can't. I can't. Sebastian is incredible and he adores me as much as I adore him. I can't do that to him."

"Okay," El replied quietly as he nestled back against me. "Good night Kurt."

"Night El," I gave him an affectionate squeeze and kissed his shoulder again trying to ignore how the room spun as I closed my eyes.


	116. What happens in Vegas... (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets an unexpected angry wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

"Ehhh, Turn the dark back on," I whined covering my eyes as Elliott turned on the bedside lamp.

"What did you say?" He giggled as he tried to pull out of my embrace.

"The dark," I moaned licking my dry lips and holding him tighter. "I need water."

"I need to pee. If you let me go I'll bring you back water," he kissed my forehead.

"Okay," I whimpered burying my face in my pillow as I loosened my grip. "Dark El."

"Of course my pretty one," he chuckled turning off the lamp as he climbed out of bed.

I groaned pitifully curling up in a ball as I massaged my throbbing forehead. "I'm dying," I pouted. "What's the time?"

"Only 7am," El called from the bathroom.

"Ehh," I complained. "Why are you awake? It's practically the middle of the night."

He returned to my side with a bottle of water and 4 pills. "Take these," he grinned.

"What are they?" I asked sceptically. 

"The white one's are aspirin and the brown are vitamin B."

"Okay." I cringed in pain as I nodded, then swallowed them down.

"Finish the water and go back to sleep sweetie," El suggested sipping from his own water bottle. "You'll wake up feeling like a new man."

"I already like the man I have at home," I joked lamely finishing my drink. 

He rolled his eyes and snuggled against me. "I know you do," he muttered as I wrapped my arms around him and fell back to sleep. 

I was woken about 3 hours later by my phone ringing. I squirmed out from under El's arm to take the call. It was a very upset and irate Sebastian. 

"Why the fucking fuck is David fucking Karofsky tweeting that my fucking fiancé gave him a fucking blowjob in a Vegas club last night Kurt?" He yelled without even saying hello. 

"Oh my Gaga," I roared laughing. "I can't believe he really did that."

"You think this is fucking funny?" He screamed hysterically. 

"Beautiful," I spoke calmly. "Relax would you? Let me explain."

"Explain?" Seb shrieked at me. "I don't know how the fuck you think you're going to explain cheating on me, especially with fucking Karofsky of all people! I'm fucking devastated Kurt. We were getting married next week."

"Were?" I asked horrified. "Would you shut the hell up Sebby and listen to me please? I didn't cheat on you with David."

"Whatever," he snapped at me before ending the call. 

"Fuck," I cursed through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong Hun?" El asked snuggling me close again.

"I gave David one of those shots last night and he tweeted jokingly that I gave him a blow job. Seb thinks I cheated. He just hung up on me."

"Call him back. If you put him on speaker I'll help you explain," Elliott offered. "I can kinda understand how he could misunderstand that."

"I've never heard him so angry," I sighed emotionally as I dialled his number. It went through to voice mail so I tried again. This time he declined the call after the first ring. 

"He's not taking my calls," I began to panic. "This can't be happening."

"It's okay baby," Elliott attempted to calm me. "Try again?"

Seb's phone was switched off when I tried the third time. "He said /were/ El," I gnawed at my bottom lip nervously.

Elliott looked at me confused. "Huh?"

"Seb said we /were/ getting married not that we are," I held back tears. 

"He's just upset," El spoke softly. "Once we explain he'll calm down and it will all be fine."

"I guess," I sighed, snuggling into Elliott's chest for comfort. 

"I'll order us some breakfast and we can figure out what to do," El suggested brushing the hair from my forehead.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled. "I'd love a coffee though and water."

"How's your head?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"I feel okay. I'm super thirsty but whatever you gave me helped tons. Thank you."

"You're welcome Hun," he grinned, offering me the half empty water from his side table. I gulped it down gratefully. "Why don't you go and have a shower? By the time you get out there will be coffee."

"I want to try Seb again first," I replied feeling anxious.

"K Hun," El gave me a supportive squeeze.

I rolled over and picked up my phone. El spooned me stroking my stomach affectionately with his thumb as I dialled Seb's number. This time it rang.

"What do you want Kurt?" He spat out at me rudely.

"To tell you I love you," I whispered timidly.

"Sure you do," Seb sniffed.

"Have you been crying baby?" I asked tenderly.

"Why would you care?" He muttered. "Why Karofsky Kurt? I mean Otto I would have almost understood. You two have history and he's hot but Karofsky? That's just insulting. Did you enjoy it?"

"You think El's hot?" I asked with surprise.

"Not the point," Seb snarked.

"I didn't give David a blowjob Seb," I explained calmly. "El bought me some blowjob shots last night and I shared one with Dave. That's all. You're welcome to call him and speak to his boyfriend Jason if you don't believe me. He was there too. He's a nice guy. I'll give you the number."

"Oh," Sebastian replied quietly.

"David has never been my type Seb. He might have been my first boy kiss but I wasn't exactly a willing participant in the activity."

"I'm sorry," Seb mumbled. I wasn't sure if he was apologising for over reacting or because he knew my first kiss was awful.

"I love you Sebby," I told him sincerely. 

"I know," he replied not saying it back. That hurt. "Where's Otto?"

"He's here," I answered cautiously. "Why?"

"You were going to call me when you woke up," he still sounded pissed off.

"We were still asleep," I explained. "We were awake until almost 5am."

"Doing what?" He asked accusingly. "You text me just after 1:30am your time."

"We got some nachos and drank some tequila," I frowned. I felt like I was being interrogated.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport."

"Okay," I agreed. "Have a great night."

"Bye Kurt." He ended the call.

I turned, looking at El sadly. 

"How'd it go?" He asked sympathetically.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Even after I explained he was really cold."

"It will be okay Kurt," he attempted to comfort me. "Probably best not to tell him we licked tequila out of each other's belly buttons though."

"Oh gee," I blushed as the memories from the night before came flooding back. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," El smirked. "It was hot. Definitely something new to add to the old spank bank."

"Please tell me you're joking," I hid my face in his chest. "I'm not sure I want to be that kind of inspiration for you."

"You should be flattered," he teased. "It's definitely a compliment."

"You're impossible," I laughed. 

"I've missed this," El smiled fondly.

"Missed what?" I looked at him confused.

"Waking up snuggled with you," he replied. "I'm so jealous Preppy is going to get to do it every day forever."

"You're gonna find someone way better than me El and he's going to rock your world and love you with all his heart, the way I love Seb."

"How about I get us that coffee?" He changed the subject as my phone chimed.  
I picked it up looking at the screen

2:17pm (NYC time) From Seb: ILY 

I teared up emotionally as I read the message. Those three letters meant every thing to me. During the darkest time in our relationship those three letters had kept me hopeful. They did the same thing now. I replied quickly.

11:19am (Vegas time) From Kurt: ILY more

2:22pm (NYC time) From Seb: Not possible 

11:24am (Vegas time) From Kurt: I miss you so much. 

2:27pm (NYC time) From Seb: I miss you too Gorgeous.

11:28am (Vegas time) From Kurt: xxx

"You're crying," El observed with concern.

"Happy tears Hun," I assured him wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand. "I'm getting married next weekend. I'm terrified."

"You still have time to change your mind Kurt," El prompted. "We could run away together."

"El," I frowned. "I love him so fiercely. Nothing could change my mind."

"I was afraid you'd say that," El sighed.

"Are you really going to break up with Spencer?" I asked softly "or was that just the alcohol talking?"

"I dunno," El looked at me indecisively. "All I can think about right now is how badly I want to kiss you."

"You never quit," I giggled, swatting his bare chest playfully. 

"You can't blame a guy for trying," he laughed 

"I think I will have breakfast," I replied. 

"Good," he grinned, "cause I'm starving."

"Why aren't you one bit hungover?" I asked frowning. "You drank us much as me."

"I've never really get hangovers unless I drink wine and I loaded up on vitamins." 

"So after the concert tonight I hope you're ready for some serious partying," I bopped his nose.

"Of course baby," he smirked. "Let's have breakfast first though."

He grinded against me as he reached over me for the all day breakfast menu off my bedside table.

"What do they have?" I asked. I snuggled closer resting my head on his chest to read the menu with him.

"The usual," he kissed my hair. "Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles or there's healthier stuff like fruit salad and smoothies."

"I could eat waffles," I grinned. "A smoothie would be good too."

"I might get the same," El smiled. "If you'll let me drink the smoothie off your stomach like we did with that tequila last night. Fuck that was hot Kurt."

"It was," I admitted blushing. "It's also left my skin feeling gross."

"I think your skin feels heavenly," El sighed trailing his hand down my body. 

"You're incorrigible," I giggled, not discouraging him even though I knew I should. I rolled over on top of him and pinned his wandering hands above his head, giving his lips a brief peck. "I'm going to shower," I grinned, getting up as he attempted to rut against me. 

"I'll call down for breakfast," he mumbled looking after me wistfully as I closed the bathroom door behind me.


	117. What happens in Vegas...(Part IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt chooses a special gift for you his future husband and encourages El to give Spencer a proper chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

I thought about Sebastian as I took a long hot leisurely shower, wondering what he was up to in New York. I had no idea what Jeff and Hunter had planned for him. I wasn't too concerned. I trusted him to be faithful. I guess I couldn't complain if he strayed a little. Licking salt from El's inner thigh had probably crossed a boundary. 

El and I had a very unique friendship. It was warm, fuzzy and affectionate. It always had been. I valued it so much. I sometimes regretted that we'd blurred the lines and crossed over into a sexual relationship. I had to admit he was tremendously attractive but it had complicated things. If I wasn't so madly in love with Sebby it would have been so easy last night to simply give in and sleep with Elliott. Deep down I'd really wanted to.

"Are you nearly done?" El asked walking into the bathroom. "Breakfast is here."

"Can you hand me a towel?" I asked turning off the water.

"Sure," he opened the shower door and handed it to me.

"You could have just passed it over the door," I frowned wrapping the towel quickly around my waist.

"And miss out on the view?" He winked. "It's nothing I haven't seen or touched before."

"Elliott!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Please get out."

"Fine," he laughed. "You have an incredible ass by the way."

"I know," I blushed as he left the room pulling the door closed.

I dried myself and fixed my hair quickly before going to the bedroom. "Where are you?" I called to El, as I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tshirt.

"Just pouring the coffee Gorgeous," he replied.

"Don't call me Gorgeous," I requested as I joined him in the living room.

"Why?" He pouted as he pottered around cleaning up our mess from last night so we had room to sit and eat. "You are Gorgeous. I just saw so for myself."

I rolled my eyes. "Cause that's Seb's pet name for me and its special. Only he gets to call me that."

"Only he should get to suck tequila off your practically naked body too," El rationalised. "But shit happens."

"I'm serious about the name, Elliott." I spoke firmly. "Please don't come into the bathroom while I'm showering either. Hugs are one thing but that crosses the line."

"Okay," El nodded. "I'm sorry. Things felt so much like old times. I didn't think."

"It's okay," I smiled. "Let's eat before this gets cold."

"Yeah okay," he grinned sitting down beside me. "What do you want to do today?"

"It's half over," I shrugged sipping my smoothie. "I thought maybe we could check out some shops. I want to buy Seb a wedding present and I'm supposed to call Dave to meet him for coffee."

"Okay," El nodded, beginning his waffles. "Anything specific you have in mind for Preppy?"

"I saw Louis Vuitton downstairs. I thought maybe a wallet but I'm not entirely sure. I'm hoping something will catch my eye." I replied thoughtfully as I picked at my breakfast.

"That's sweet," El looked at me sadly. "Are you writing your own vows?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I started the other day."

"What are you going to say?" He asked curiously as he continued to eat.

"It's for Sebastian," I replied dismissively. 

"Of course," he smiled. "I have my speech nearly done."

"Please no mentions of our sexual history," I requested politely. "I don't want Seb feeling uncomfortable."

"I'm not a moron," El frowned. "That stuff is private, not something I'd wanna talk about in front of him or your family and friends."

"Thank you," I smiled, thinking back to when we used to hook up. "You got me through some very hard lonely times El. You'll always mean the world to me."

"Are you getting all sentimental on me Hummel?" He grinned. 

"A little maybe," I chuckled softly.

"Please don't," El pleaded gently. "It's hard enough for me as it is knowing you've chosen him."

"I'd like you two to be friends," I muttered hopefully. 

"Maybe one day," El sighed as he finished his breakfast. "I'm going to take a shower. I won't be long."

"K Hun," I nodded, taking out my phone. I sent Dave a text. 

12:08pm From Kurt: Hey Dave are you still up for a coffee? What time?

We text back and forth as I ate. I laughed to myself as I noticed that I'd been so smashed last night that I'd entered his name incorrectly when I'd saved his number in my phone.

12:13pm From Dabif Karofsky: Sorry can't make it Kurt. Jase has food poisoning from the seafood buffet. We're at the North Vista Hospital. 

"Shit," I mumbled to myself. 

12:18pm From Kurt: I'm really sorry. I hope he's okay. Is there anything we can do? 

12:22pm From Dabif Karofsky: He's not great. Poor baby. He's on a drip for dehydration. Just needs rest.

12:25pm From Kurt: Keep us posted.

12:27pm From Dabif Karofsky: Will do. Thanks Kurt.

"Texting your lover?" El teased as he returned, freshly showered and dressed.

"No just David," I replied. "He can't meet us. His boyfriend is in the hospital with food poisoning."

"Oh no!" El grimaced. "Poor Bastard."

"He's on a drip," I added.

"I hope he's okay," El sympathised. "Are you ready to hit the shops?"

"Always," I giggled. "Just let me brush my teeth."

10 minutes later El and I wandered hand in hand through the Bellagio shopping arcade. 

"I need that shirt," El sighed pointing into the Prada window.

"You would look awesome in it. Go try it on," I encouraged him.

"No point, I can't afford it," he grumbled. 

"Let me get it for you," I offered. "I haven't chosen you a best man gift yet."

"No Kurt," he shook his head. "It's $350."

"It's on sale El. Go and try it on." I insisted.

"I'll try it on but you're not buying it," he narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. I wandered around the store admiring all the amazing clothes while Elliott tried on the shirt. "I want to see it on you," I called from outside the change room.

"It's so nice," he whined as he opened the door to show me.

"You look hot Elliott," I looked him up and down. "I'm buying it."

"No," he protested.

"Let your boyfriend treat you honey," a cute guy passing by us suggested to Elliott. "He's right you look hot."

"You can't argue with that," I winked at El. "Take it off babe so I can pay for it."

"All right," El reluctantly complied. "Thanks Hun."

"It's my pleasure," I smiled. 

El changed and I paid for the shirt before we moved onto the next store.

"Are you sure Preppy will be okay with you buying me that?" El asked looking guilty.

"I've done much worse things this weekend than buy you a shirt El," I grinned. "Will you wear it to the concert for me tonight?"

"Sure," he nodded.

We eventually made our way to Louis Vuitton where I found the perfect wallet for my future husband. "It's for my fiancé as a wedding gift," I told the sales clerk. "Is there anywhere I could get his name embossed inside it?"

"We can have that done for you this afternoon Sir," he offered. "No extra charge."

"Thank you," I smiled giving him our suite number and requesting he send it up when it was ready. 

"We just need the name Sir," he reminded me as I turned to leave.

I grinned widely as I wrote S. Hummel-Smythe on the card provided. It was the first time I'd ever seen our hyphenated names written down and it made my heart skip a beat. I was really going to be married to Sebastian Smythe. I felt so blessed.

We explored the shops for a while longer, chatting and trying on clothes before deciding to grab a coffee.

"This place is a little dull during the day," I complained as we sat down. 

"We'll have fun tonight, I promise," El chuckled as my phone chimed.

"I can't wait to see Britney," I bounced excitedly in my seat as I checked it. "Aww," I sighed looking at my phone.

"What is it?" El asked curiously.

I showed him a selfie sent from Sebastian. He had the sexiest smirk on his face and was dressed in the shirt that I'd picked out on Monday. The caption read "Killing it at Zombie laser tag. I wish you were here Gorgeous."

From Kurt: I miss you. I'm never leaving you again. 

From Seb: You can bet your hot ass you're not. ;) I love you Kurt. 

From Kurt: l love you too beautiful xxx

"You miss him don't you?" El asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do," I admitted. 

"You're really in love with him huh?" 

"I am Elliott so much," I replied honestly.

"I hope once you're married Kurt that he makes you so so happy. You really deserve that," he reached across the table and squeezed my hand. 

"He already does Elliott. I know we probably look like a mess from the outside and maybe we are but he's incredible. He makes me feel things I didn't know were even possible. He makes me feel alive and invincible, cherished and worthy.

"I want that," El replied enviously. 

"You'll find it. I just know it." I finished my coffee and stood up. "We better go and get ready for this concert. I don't want to be late."

"Where do you want to eat?" El asked as he took my empty cup and tossed it in the trash.

"Definitely not at any seafood buffets," I grimaced thinking of poor Jason. 

"If we're going to be drinking again tonight I need veggies," El declared taking my hand. 

"What do you mean if?" I smirked at him. "I was just getting warmed up last night."

"Heaven help me," Elliott laughed.

"Stop it," I nudged him with my hip. "You had fun last night."

"Hell, yes I did," he admitted with a sly grin. "We could have had a little more fun though if you know what mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean Elliott and it's not happening. I'm engaged and you have a boyfriend who you haven't even bothered to contact since we left home."

"He had a game today. He'd be too preoccupied to bother with me," Elliott shrugged.

"He loves you Elliott. At least give him a quick call and ask if he won. Spence is awesome. He deserves that much."

"You're right. I guess I've been so focussed on you I haven't really given him much thought," El replied shamefully.

"You need to stop that Hun. When we get home Elliott, promise me you'll let me go and give Spencer a chance. He's crazy about you and you'll be happier for it. Take him to therapy with you and talk it all out. I think you'll find he has what you're looking for."

El nodded. He let go of my hand and took out his phone. "Go and start getting ready," he suggested. "I'll be up in 10."

"Tell him I said hi," I smiled as I walked away.

"Will do," Elliott called after me.


	118. What happens in Vegas... (Part V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Britney Bitch...Kurt and El enjoy dinner, drinks, Britney and each other while Seb sends a shocking text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

"How'd it go with Spencer?" I asked Elliott as we were seated at our table for dinner.

"Great," El smiled. "He won 24-16. He said he misses me."

"Of course he does," I smiled back. "You miss him too I bet."

"I guess," El shrugged ordering us a bottle of champagne.

"I want you to be happy El. You're precious. You've had more misery than any man deserves," I spoke sincerely.

"You say stuff like that Kurt and then wonder why I love you," he looked down at the table.

"What do you want me to do El?" I asked impatiently. "Leave him?"

"Honestly?" He asked timidly.

"No," I glared. "I love him Elliott. I want to be his husband and I want him to be mine. I want to wake up with him everyday and fall asleep with him every night. I want to laugh and to cry and to raise children with him and when we're old and grey I want it to be him in the rocking chair beside mine."

"You should say that at your wedding," El smiled sadly. "That's so beautiful Kurt."

"It's the truth," I replied quietly, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"He's very lucky," El muttered softly.

"So am I," I answered genuinely. "Not only am I marrying the love of my life but I'll have the world's most incredible best man by my side to witness me do it."

"What are you going to order?" Elliott asked awkwardly as our champagne arrived.

"The summer ratatouille salad sounds good," I mumbled sipping my champagne as I gazed over the menu. "What about you?"

"The roast carrot and avocado salad," he replied decisively.

"That sounds good too," I chewed on my bottom lip as I tried to decide.

"Let's get both and just share," he suggested logically. 

"That makes sense," I chuckled softly. 

Elliott gave our order to the friendly waiter.

"You're very clever," I mused.

"I wasn't clever enough to snap you up when I had the chance," he grumbled under his breath. 

"We both missed an amazing opportunity," I comforted him. 

"Now you're just humouring me," he grinned.

"I'd never want to hurt you Elliott," I reminded him seriously.

"I know I'm not what you want. I was part of your bad boy phase but really you like the Preppy's. Blaine and Seb aren't that different except Seb is good person and he's way cuter."

"That's the first time you've said that," I smiled. "That you think he's a good person."

"Anyone who loves you with the intensity he does can't be so bad," Elliott offered.

"Thank you babe. That means a lot." I finished my champagne. "Refill?"

"You're becoming an alcoholic," he teased.

"Na," I joked. "Alcoholics go to meetings. I'm just a drunk."

"So classy," he laughed.

"I'm all class baby," I giggled.

Our meals soon arrived and as El had suggested we shared the salads, leaving nothing behind.

"I always feel so good after a plate of veggies," he giggled obviously a little tipsy from the champagne. 

"I think that's the bubbly El," I laughed feeling slightly light headed myself.

"Could be," he continued to giggle. "I'm ordering more. What do you want for dessert?"

"Do we have time? I'd love to the try the orange and pomegranate cheese cake," I moaned softly imagining how good is was going to be.

"We have time to do lots of things," El flirted running his foot seductively up my leg.

"Hmm," I grinned snapping my fingers for a waiter and ordering us the cheesecake and another bottle of champagne.

The cheesecake was the most devine I'd ever tasted but I reluctantly shared it with Elliott as we got progressively drunker on the alcohol. "I want one of those pretty drinks," I told El as I pointed to the cocktail menu.

"You're pretty Kurtilicious and I'm pretty. We should have pretty things."

"I want the green one," I giggled, clumsily getting up from the table. "What colour do you want?" 

"I want you," he pouted with the cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Not here," I laughed. "What colour Elly?"

"Blue," Elliott sighed. "Like your beautiful eyes."

"You're so flirty," I bopped his nose, almost missing.

"You're so hot," he replied smirking as I walked to the bar to get our drinks.

"I need two of the pretty blue ones and two of the prettier green ones," I told the barman.

"Do you have ID?" He asked politely. "You look a little young."

I took out my drivers license, feeling flattered by the compliment and showed it to him.

"2 blue lagoons and 2 Midori sours coming up," the barman smiled. "I'll bring them over when they're ready."

"Thank you," I returned to El. "I got us 2 each."

"You did good," he took my hand stroking my wrist with his thumb.

"That tickles," I smiled, resisting the urge to pull away.

The barman bought our drinks to the table and placed the tray between us. 

I pulled a face as I sipped my green drink. "They weren't kidding about the sour part," I grimaced. "It's really strong too."

"Drink it pretty one," El joked, removing the straw from his drink and gulping it down.

"Woah," I laughed as I copied him. "You're getting me drunk."

"Of course I am. It's your fucking bachelor party," he nudged my foot under the table. "Now drink. We have a concert to get to."

Elliott and I finished our drinks possibly a little too quickly. We paid our bill and left the restaurant hand in hand giggling.

"Where's the concert again?" I asked Elliott as I swayed against him. "Have you got the tickets?"

"Planet Hollywood Kurtilicious," he chuckled. "Shhh don't let Preppy hear me call you that."

"He can't like that name," I replied trying to keep a straight face as walked up the street.

"That's silly," El shook his head in disbelief. "It's the bestestest name ever cause you're Kurtie and you're delicious."

"I am Kurtie," I laughed. "And you're Elly and we are going to see Britney. Where's the concert again?"

"Planet fucking Hollywood," Elliott giggled. "We need a taxi."

"So many pretty lights," I looked around in wonder. "I need to take a photo of all these pretty lights."

"You're too drunk. I'll take it," El snatched my phone from me stepping back and taking some pics of me. 

"Are they good?" I laughed taking my phone back.

"No," he shook his head. "But it doesn't matter. Where's Planet Hollywood?"

"I think it's hiding," I looked around us searching.

"Well that's rude," Elliott grinned. It was cute. It made his eyes sparkle.

"Ask that pretty lady," I suggested pointing to a prostitute on the street.

"No," El shook his head. "I like boys. We need a taxi."

"I'm so lost," I laughed. "Where's the concert?"

"In Hollywood," El replied rolling his eyes.

"Of course," I laughed. "I'm thirsty."

"There's a taxi," El squealed excitedly.

"Tell him we need to go to Hollywood to see Britney," I reminded Elliott as I fell into the backseat.

"We need to see Britney please," El showed the driver our concert tickets.

He nodded, pulling out into the traffic as we sat together in the back seat looking out at the lights.

"So pretty," I gasped. 

"You are," he smiled stroking my cheek as I rested my head on his shoulder and my hand on his knee.

He covered my hand with his own and played with my fingers.

"There's Hollywood," I called excitedly as we approached our destination. "We founded it Elly."

"We're so smart," El replied grinning. We paid the driver and went inside. 

"I need a Britney shirt and a Britney hat and a Britney shot glass," I babbled. "I need some shots."

"It's his bachelor party," El explained to two girls beside us who were eyeing me funny.

"Congrats," one replied. "Enjoy your night."

"I love Britney, woah!" I laughed.

She laughed too as they walked away. 

"Where's the bar?" I complained.

"Over there," El pointed. "Wait here and get your shirt and stuff. I'll get the drinks."

"Get lots," I replied. "I'm very thirsty."

He nodded as he walked towards the bar.

I took out my phone and decided up text Seb.

7:39pm (Vegas time) From Kurt: I'm seeing Britney baby <3

10:43pm (NYC time) From Seb: I'm smashed. So fucking horny. Send me a dick pic?

7:45pm (Vegas time) From Kurt: I can't. I'm engaged. I'm getting married.

El returned with some shots as I got to the front of the merchandise line. I took one and shot it down. "Hold my phone," I requested as I stepped forward to make my selection.

El nodded, taking it from me. I made my choices including a few things for Elliott and was paying when my phone chimed.

"Woah, fuck, oh my God!" El gasped.

"What?" I laughed as I joined him again.

"Ewww just take it," he shoved my phone at me.

"What?" I asked again.

"You two are just too much," El looked at me horrified. "Congrats though. I'm impressed."

I looked at him confused taking my phone back and looking down at the screen. "Oh my Gaga!" I blushed furiously covering my face. "That's a big one."

Elliott roared laughing. "Just put it away. That's way more of Preppy than I ever wanted to see."

"Sorry," I giggled putting my phone away. "Didn't you like it?"

"No, not particularly," El shook his head, taking a shot. 

"Don't drink them all," I protested taking one of my own.

"I'm drinking to forget," Elliott joked.

"I think it's hot," I pouted playfully.

"Let's go inside. Your pop princess awaits," El nudged me towards the door.

"Oh yeah! Britney Bitch!" I exclaimed as we showed our tickets and headed inside.

We made our way to the front. We took our seats and finished the rest of our shots as we waited. 

"That's the only dick apart from my own that I'll ever get to touch for the rest of my life," I gestured to my phone.

"I'll let you touch mine later if you want to," El offered smirking.

"I'm serious Elliott," I whined. 

"At least it's a nice one," El offered laughing. "I've seen way worse."

"I do like it," I giggled.

"Better than mine?" He asked pouting.

"Yours is fun too," We both laughed.

The theatre soon filled and before long my gorgeous goddess took the stage. El and I soon abandoned our seats and got up dancing and singing amongst the crowd. I snapped a few photos on my phone as I screamed my admiration for the angelic diva before us.

"She's stunning," I muttered in El's ear. "First time in my life I ever wished I was straight."

"Honey the only thing straight about you is your teeth," he laughed, gripping my hips.

"You're so right," I giggled, playfully biting  
his neck.

"Mmm," he hummed tilting his head to give me better access.

I bit in again, a little harder this time sucking gently at his soft flawless skin, marking him. 

"So hot," he moaned, letting his hands slide down to my ass. 

"You both are," a woman, our age, dancing beside us laughed. "Keep it family friendly though huh?"

"Sorry," I muttered, proudly admiring the hickey on El's neck. "He just doesn't know how to behave."


	119. What happens in Vegas... (Part VI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Elliott mess up big time making El realise that Kurt isn't want he wants after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> Congrats to Leo... I'm so proud of him on his Oscar win.

"Ugh!!" I moaned refusing to open my eyes. My head throbbed and my mouth was so dry that my tongue was stuck to the roof of it.

"Fuck, what happened last night?" I heard El whimper from somewhere near by.

"Shhh," I sighed, unable to move. Everything ached and I felt incredibly nauseous.

"Did we...?" El asked sounding distressed.

"Fuck?" I mumbled, now realising I was completely naked. "No."

"No," Elliott repeated. "Fuck wake up Kurt. It's worse than that."

"Shut up El," I whined swinging my arm lamely in his general direction as I nestled into...what the fuck was I even laying on?

Elliott took my hand. "Kurt!! Open your fucking eyes. We are totally fucked," he yelled at me. 

"Fuck, just stop it!, I complained. "Go back to sleep."

"Kurt?" He repeated firmly.

"What?" I snapped, my head spinning as I sat up too fast. "Crap. I'm going to vomit."

I got up off the hotel living room floor and dashed to the bathroom barely making it in time. I repeatedly vomited violently as Elliott stood over me, also naked with his torso covered in glitter, rubbing my back. 

"I think I'm dying," I cried.

"Won't matter either way," El sighed wrapping a towel around his waist. "Cause Sebastian is going to fucking kill us."

I frowned resting my forehead on the rim of the toilet bowl as I vomited again.

"Just don't tell him I gave you that hickey," I mumbled.

"He's not going to give a fuck about a hickey Kurt. I think we got married!"

"I'm getting married on Saturday," I replied dismissively. "It's all good."

"No it's all fucked," El corrected me sounding very stressed. 

"What are you talking about?" I sighed swaying as I peeled myself from the bathroom floor. 

"This!" He sounded panicked as he held mine and his glitter covered hands up to my face. 

"It's just glitter," I shrugged. "It's a pain in the ass but it washes off."

"Not the glitter Kurt! Fuck! concentrate! I'm talking about the matching rings," he looked close to tears.

"Oh fuckity fuck fuck," I screamed when it finally dawned on me what he was talking about. I rubbed my forehead trying to clear my head enough to think coherently. It wasn't working. "There has to be another explanation," I rationalised as I sat down on the bed. "Can you remember anything from last night?"

"The last thing I remember is doing that line of Jägerbombs," El recalled tossing me some underwear. 

"I don't remember that," I shook my head feeling like I wanted to vomit again as I looked down to put on my boxer briefs. 

"You were really smashed. You announced it was your bachelor party and tons of guys were buying you drinks," El raised an eyebrow.

"Look if we got married, which I'm sure we didn't there must be some paper work or photos or something around here. We just need to look," I was trying my best to remain calm even though I felt frantic inside. 

"You're right," El began to calm down as he glanced around the bedroom.

"It doesn't look like we even made it into this room last night," I observed as Elliott put some clothes on.

"True," Elliott replied as I got up slowly. "Where's your phone?"

"As if I have any idea," I frowned. "If I can't remember if I'm fucking married I'm not going to remember where my phone is."

"Sorry," Elliott muttered. "Of course."

We ventured out into the living room together. Looking around now I could see the room was pretty messed up. It looked like we'd had quite a party and quite obviously not alone.

There were empty drinks every where and clothes, some even female strewn all over the place and then I spotted it, sticking out from the between the sofa cushions, a scrunched piece of paper reading State of Nevada Marriage Certificate. I was totally screwed. 

"He's never going to forgive me," I collapsed on the sofa burying my face in my hands as I burst into tears. "I love him more than air and I've fucked everything up." 

"This is bad," Elliott admitted. "This is really fucking bad." 

"You think?" I screamed at him ripping the wedding band off my finger and throwing it across the room. "He'll never marry me now El. What the fuck am I going to do?"

"We'll just get a divorce," El suggested.

"Sure, yeah okay." I looked around the room for my phone. "Can you see my phone?" I asked. "Or yours?"

He picked up the landline and called my number. I followed the sound to the far end of the room where I found my jeans just tossed in the corner. I sighed taking my iPhone from the pocket.

"Ehh fuck," I cursed "the screen is cracked. This day can't get worse."

"Is it still usable?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded as I quickly went through my missed messages. All from Seb, all saying how much he missed me and loved me and couldn't wait to get married. I wanted to reply returning the sentiment but I couldn't not until I had this mess sorted.

I opened Safari and searched Nevada divorce opening the first link that appeared.

"No!!!" I screamed in frustration. "It's says one or both of us has to be Nevada residents for 6 weeks before we can qualify for a divorce. I'm supposed to marry Seb in 6 days."

"How did Britney end her marriage so quickly then?" El looked at me confused. "Spencer is going to dump me Kurt and I never even got the chance to tell him I love him."

"I'll check," I replied looking at him surprised. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "I thought all I wanted was to be married to you but now I am and instead of being ecstatic all I can think about is how hurt Spencer is going to be. I've been so narrow minded."

"It's not your fault," I sympathised.

"You got me through that whole thing with Joshua and I came to depend on you so much that I was afraid to let anyone else in," he acknowledged. "Now I have a great boyfriend whose been so patient with me regardless and I've messed it all up."

"Don't give up hope," I offered weakly. 

He shook his head tossing me a bottle of water from the fridge. I surprisingly caught it and placed it between my knees to open it singlehandedly. "An annulment," I screamed, gulping down the water as I looked through my new search results. "We need to get an annulment."

"Yes. Great. Awesome," El smiled weakly. "How do we do that?"

"What's the time?" I asked as I read through the information. 

"Almost 10am," he replied. "Fuck Kurt we've missed our flight."

"I'd kinda guessed that," I sighed.

"You're gonna need to call Seb," Elliott prompted me. "He'll be getting ready to go to La Guardia to pick us up."

"Ugh!!" I groaned. "Just kill me."

"Can you call downstairs and book this room for an extra night? I'll call Sebastian and kiss my life with him goodbye and then we'll work out how to get this damn annulment."

"I'm so sorry Kurt," El looked at me devastated. "I never meant to mess every thing up for you."

"Don't beat yourself up," I sighed. "It took both of us. I must have thought it was a good idea at some point."

While El searched for his phone I went nervously to the bedroom to call my fiancé. As I dialled his number I felt sick to my stomach in a way that nothing to do with my hang over.

"Kurt?" He answered sounding confused. "Shouldn't you be half way home by now Babe?"

"Umm yeah," I replied. "About that..."

"You missed your flight didn't you?" He laughed. "Just book the next one and let me know what time to meet you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," I replied quietly trying to find the right words to tell him how badly I'd fucked up. "But it's a little more complicated than that?"

"Complicated how?" Sebastian asked with a concerned tone that shattered my heart. "Are you and Otto okay? Tell me you're not hurt."

"We're not hurt," I mumbled.

"You haven't been arrested have you?" He asked. "Do you need me to call dad?"

"I haven't been arrested Seb, though I kinda wish I had," I replied evasively.

"Then please tell me what the fuck is going on. You're scaring me. If you just lost all your money on the tables or something and need more you only have to say. I can transfer some right now. It's not a big deal."

"I need to tell you something Sebby but before I do remember how much I love you and how desperately I want to be your husband."

"You cheated on me didn't you?" He whispered sounding devastated.

"No," I replied. "We were so drunk last night and we can't remember a thing about it but it seems Elliott and I got married."

"But you just said you wanted to be my husband," Sebastian replied confused.

"Baby, I do more than anything."

"Well that's going to be a bit difficult now you're married to him. Did you take his name or did he take yours? Where do I sent your gift?" He replied sarcastically. "He finally got what he wanted didn't he?"

"We're getting an annulment," I replied as I began to cry. 

"Has anyone told poor Spencer?" Seb asked calmly. "He'll probably be less surprised than I am. Did you have this planned all along?"

"Of course I didn't," I sniffed. "I love you."

"Shouldn't you be saving those words for your husband? We won't be able to get any of the money back on our wedding. Do you realise that?"

"The annulment should be through by Wednesday. I still want to marry you Sebastian," I pleaded. "I love you so much."

"I don't know if I can Kurt. Do you have any idea how betrayed I feel right now? You're married. You and Otto are husbands, Kurt and Elliott Hummel-Gilbert. How fucking precious is that?"

"I'm so sorry," I whimpered through my tears.

"So am I Gorgeous," he replied solemnly.

"Come to Vegas. Seb please. I need you," I begged.

"I have more pride than to fly across the country to be beside someone else's husband Kurt," he replied emotionally

"He's not my husband," I protested.

"But he is," Seb argued. "That was meant to be me. I have to go Kurt. I need...Fuck I don't know what I need. This is so fucked up."

"What's fucked up?" I heard Jeff ask in the background.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Seb replied aghast.

"I love you," I repeated. 

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Bye."

"Bye baby," I whispered back but he'd already ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried real tears writing this. My poor poor babies...poor poor Sebby


	120. Maybe I was just too flawed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff urges Seb to fight for the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

"What's going on Seb?" Jeff asked me as I sat silently, dumbfounded on my bed after ending the call from Kurt. "You're pale as fuck. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"They got married," I mumbled in disbelief.

"Who?" Jeff asked looking confused.

"What's happening?" Hunter interrupted as he barged into the room and flopped down on the bed. "Don't you need to get your ass to the airport to pick up Kurt? If I have to hear you say you miss him one more time I'll scream."

"He's staying there a while longer," I muttered almost to myself. "He and Elliott got married."

"Oh right," Hunter laughed heartily.

Jeff joined him. "Seriously though Seb. You're going to be late."

"I'm being serious." I replied bursting into tears. "Kurt fucking married Otto."

"That can't be right," Jeff frowned rushing to my side to comfort me.

"For real?" Hunter narrowed his eyes. "That fucking little prick"

"Whose a prick? What did I miss?" Nick asked joining us.

"Kurt and Elliott got hitched in Vegas," Hunter responded.

"Kurt's just a little slut anyway," Nick shrugged. "You dodged a bullet there Seb."

"Fuck you Nicholas," I screamed at him glaring.

"It's true," Nick continued. "He even hit on your father for fucks sake. Him and Elliott have probably spent the whole weekend fucking each other like rabbits. I'm still shocked you even let him go to Vegas."

"Shut up asshat," Hunter frowned at Nick as I curled up on the bed. "Saying shit like that isn't helpful."

"Can you guys go?" I sighed. "I want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving you," Jeff curled up beside me spooning me. "Why are they staying in Vegas longer?" He asked gently. "Is it a honeymoon thing?"

"No," I cringed at the thought of my Kurt honeymooning with Elliott fucking Gilbert. I'd never hated a human being more than I hated him right now. Given half a chance I could easily tear him limb from limb without a second thought. "They are getting an annulment apparently."

"So they don't want to be married?" Hunter looked baffled. "What the fuck?"

"Kurt said they were totally smashed and can't even remember doing it," I explained. "But he's married now to that fuck and not to me."

"If he doesn't remember it and he's getting it annulled. It doesn't really count," Jeff nuzzled my shoulder with his nose, making Nick hiss jealously.

"Do you think?" I asked hopefully. "He said it should be finalised on Wednesday and he still wants to marry me on Saturday but I feel so betrayed. I don't know if I can."

"I think we all make mistakes sometimes that we regret. I also know Kurt fucking loves you Seb. I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. It's the way Nicky used to look at me."

"Used to?" Nick huffed. "You know I adore you Jeffie."

"I guess," Jeff replied. "Anyway Sebastian Smythe I think we need to get online and book you a flight to Las Vegas. You need to go and see what's going on there for yourself before you make any decisions."

"I disagree," Nick frowned. "I say be grateful that he's now some else's problem and move on. Adrian's a great guy. He's really into you."

"He's not dating that scrub," Jeff protested on my behalf.

"Adrian's not a scrub," Nick argued. "He's a great guy."

"You date him then," Jeff suggested sounding pissed. "You know how Seb feels about Kurt. Stop being a bitch."

"Kurt's been nothing but trouble," Nick shook his head. "He acts all pure and sweet but he's..."

"Enough!" I snapped. "I want to go to Vegas and see if I still have a relationship that's worth salvaging."

"I can come with you," Jeff offered supportively.

"No," Nick protested. "You're not going to Vegas with the guy you cheated on me with in high school."

"Oh for fucks sake," Hunter groaned. "They were 15. You're engaged. Get over it already Duval. It's pathetic."

"I want to go alone anyway," I replied adamantly as Nick pouted. "Can one of you book the next flight while I pack and call Kurt?"

"I'll do it," Hunter replied supportively "but only if you promise you're not going to beat the living shit out of my girlfriend's brother."

"I won't touch Otto," I replied sarcastically as I pulled out of Jeff's embrace and got up. I went to the closet and pulled down a small suitcase from the top shelf and began packing a few outfits while Hunter looked up flights on Kurt's laptop.

"There's one in an hour," he muttered to himself. "That's too soon. What about this one that leaves at 5pm? Gets you there at 1am Vegas time."

"That sounds fine," I nodded. "Book it."

"I think you're making a mistake," Nick butted in again.

"Shut up," we all screamed at him.

"Can you guys give me a moment to call Kurt?" I asked anxiously.

Hunter and Nick nodded leaving the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jeff asked sympathetically. "I can stay if you want. Hold your hand or whatever."

"I'll be fine," I smiled gratefully. "I'll just have to wait and see what happens I guess."

"You two have something special Sebby. I believe in it. You should too."

"I'm really trying," I sighed. "I don't think it's meant to be this hard."

"The best things are worth fighting for. Don't let Nick make you doubt," he squeezed my hand. "Call your fiancé. If he's pleased to hear from you, you'll know you're making the right choice."

"Is he still my fiancé when he's Elliott's husband?" I asked quietly.

"You know he's been yours since you climbed into his hospital bed months ago. He'll always be yours."

"I love you Jeffie," I smiled fondly.

"Love you too," he winked as he left.

I sat back down on my bed and took a long deep breath to calm the butterflies before phoning Kurt.

"Sebby Thank God," he answered emotionally on the second ring.

"Kurt," I replied coldly. "I land in Vegas at 1am. You and I need to talk."

"Thank you Sebby. I'll meet you at the airport," he began to cry. It hurt to hear it but I felt too betrayed to show him any real compassion right then.

"No need. I'll text you once I've checked in," I spoke flatly.

"Checked in?" He asked quietly. "You're not going to share my suite."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your honeymoon," I replied sarcastically.

"You could never be an intrusion Beautiful," he replied. "I love you. All I want is to hold you."

"Isn't your husband satisfying you?" I asked spitefully.

"We didn't sleep together," Kurt defended himself. "We are just filling out the annulment paperwork, ready to lodge."

"This is killing me Kurt," I told him honestly. "It's like you've stabbed me in the heart and twisted the knife."

"I'm so sorry. I honestly don't know what happened," he replied sincerely.

"Apparently you got married," I offered.

"Apparently," he replied.

"I honestly don't know if I can move past it," I sighed.

"You have to Seb," he pleaded desperately. "You and I belong together."

"Do we though?" I scoffed. "Fate seems to be working against us."

"Fate can get fucked," Kurt huffed. "There's nothing I want more than to be Kurt Hummel-Smythe and to grow old with you Seb."

"I do like how that sounds," I admitted reluctantly.

"I can't wait to see you," he spoke from his heart. "I love you so so much. I know I've really fucked up."

"That's the understatement of the decade," I agreed. "I need to go Kurt and get to the airport. Your husband better not be around when I get there."

"We already moved into separate rooms," he informed me. "Mine has room for two."

"Let's just see how it goes," I suggested. 

"I understand," he replied. "Travel safe. I love you Beautiful."

"I love you too Gorgeous," I replied unintentionally on reflex, knowing it was true none the less.

"Oh Sebastian," he started crying again.

"See you soon Kurt," I mumbled, ending the call before I started crying too. 

Knowing they'd started the paper work and now had separate hotel rooms reassured me a lot. It proved to me that their union meant nothing to them. I still felt like I'd been kicked in the balls though.

"You can come back in now," I called to my friends who I knew were listening at the door.

"Everything okay?" Jeff asked. 

"As good as it gets," I sighed. "Are you okay to stay and watch Luna for a day or two? He has an appointment at 9am tomorrow to have his stitches removed. Also could you call Laurence and cancel our appointment for tomorrow and Kurt's for Tuesday? Also suit fittings are Tuesday afternoon at 4pm. Please go just in case. I don't know what's going to happen about our wedding."

"It's okay. Breathe Babe," Jeff grinned. "I've got everything under control here."

"Thanks," I hugged him tight. 

"All this shit must be making you wish you'd hooked up with that hot stripper last night after all," Hunter joked.

"No," I shook my head. "That's not my style. I still feel guilty about kissing Adrian."

"Kurt's lucky," Hunter grinned coming in for a big hug. "I don't think I could be as forgiving as you're being."

"I haven't forgiven anything yet," I corrected him. "I need the full story before I make a decision either way."

"We've got your back whatever you decide," Jeff assured me loyally.

"We do," Nick agreed. "You have our support and friendship whether there's a wedding or not."

"Sappy bastards," Hunter laughed receiving himself a back handed slap on the arm from Jeff.

"Insensitive ass," Jeff joked.

"I'm outta here guys," I sighed picking up my luggage. "Wish me luck."

"You know we do," Hunter squeezed my shoulder. "Have a great flight and I hope you get lucky on and off the tables."

"Thanks," I grinned, taking a deep breath. I went downstairs and gave Luna a quick hug before leaving. 

I felt so anxious as I stood on the street hailing a cab. As I climbed in I thought about the difference a few hours could make. I'd woken up this morning with only 6 days to wait until I married the love of my life and now I didn't know if I could even marry him at all. I was trying to be mature and brave about the whole thing. I was trying to be selfless and forgiving. Everyone made mistakes. In honesty though Kurt made so many that had hurt me since we'd been together, Dad, Blaine, Troye and Elliott. Maybe too many. Nick was kinda right. Kurt /was/ leaving a trail of other men in his wake. It made me feel very inadequate now that I thought about it. Maybe I wasn't enough for him. Maybe I was just too flawed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Seb feeling like this. It's heartbreaking. 
> 
> I didn't realise until I wrote the end of this chapter how many other guys Kurt had shown interest in since being with Seb.


	121. Mr Smythe Sir, I've been a bad bad boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is cheered up by an old friend on his flight to Las Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV. 
> 
>  
> 
> In case you don't remember in this story Jake and Hunter are cousins.
> 
> Smut warning

I sighed as I boarded the plane. This was the last thing I wanted to be doing, a fucking 5 hour flight to Las Vegas. I should be snuggled up on the sofa at home with Kurt watching Netflix not dealing with more of his bullshit. I felt so frustrated and pissed off that I took no notice of anyone around me as I sat down.

"Sebastian? Is that you?" I recognised the male voice immediately as a tattooed hand reached across the aisle gently grabbing my forearm. 

"Jake," I grinned "how are you? You look well."

"So do you," he smirked. "Didn't you grow up good? Hunter tells me you're getting married. Is that why you're off to Sin City? Is your other half here?"

"I'm off to Vegas cause my beloved fiancé went there for a bachelor weekend and decided to marry his best man."

"That's fucked up," Jake looked disgusted. "Ouch!"

"You have no idea," I sighed.

"Would you mind swapping seats?" Jake politely asked the girl beside me flashing her the world's sexiest smile. "This gentleman here is an old friend of mine and he needs some cheering up."

"Of course," she blushed, obviously melting under Jake's warm gaze. Who could blame her honestly? He was super pretty.

They quickly swapped seats as the cabin crew prepared for take off. 

"So you're partner went to Vegas, what did you do for your bachelor party?" Jake asked curiously. 

"Laser Tag and a strip club..nothing that exciting," I frowned. 

"Who planned that?" Jake narrowed his eyes. "If it was my cousin l'll kick his ass. That's lame."

"It was Hunter," I nodded, "and Jeff."

"I think I remember Jeff," Jake smiled. "The pretty blonde right?"

"That's the one," I inhaled deeply as the plane lifted off.

"That's not a bachelor party Bas," Jake laughed. "If your fiancé got married that means you're kinda free right? We have 5 hours together. I'll give you a real bachelor party you'll never forget."

"Free as a bird for now," I laughed ironically. "I might be up for that."

"Great," Jake chuckled. "What do you drink?"

"Kurt and I usually drink tequila," I replied.

"Is that his name?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Forget about him. I don't want to hear you mention him again for the duration of this flight. Is that clear?"

"Yes. It's clear," I nodded cooperatively.

You deserve better," he spoke firmly as he rested his hand on my thigh.

"I do," I agreed. "Is that a new tatt?" I asked looking down at his hand, not remembering the rose tattoo from the last time I saw him.

"Not that new," he shrugged, "but I'm not sure I had it last time we were together."

"I like it," I grinned. "Not as much as the one on your neck though."

"I seem to recall you liking my neck tatt a lot," Jake flirted.

"Not just the tatt," I admitted boldly.

"I remember," Jake laughed, his pretty green eyes sparkling. "We had a lot of fun."

"Yeah we did," I smirked thinking back. It had been really hot. "Why are you going to Vegas?"

"For a shoot," he shrugged. "Some weird desert thing. I dunno. I didn't really read the script. They are all the same. Not even sure who it's with, Justin Labeau maybe."

"Sounds..."

"Dull?" He shrugged. "Ehh it pays the bills. What do you do?"

"Still at school. I'm studying to be a teacher."

"You're gonna make one sexy as fuck school teacher. I'd let you discipline me anytime." He grinned.

"That could be arranged if you don't behave," I flirted back.

"Oh Mr Smythe Sir, I've been a bad bad boy," he joked. 

"Bathroom?" I suggested

"Fuck yes," he nodded.

I took his hand and led him to the airplane bathroom. We got some weird judgemental looks but I was past the point of caring about what others thought.  
He reached for me as we squeezed into the tight space and latched the door behind us. I claimed his lips in a hot bruising kiss as I slammed him hard against the wall.

"So you like it rough huh? baby?" Jake moaned biting into my neck.

"Fuck yes," I whined gripping his ass and grinding hard against him. 

"You're so fucking hot. Can I blow you first?" He asked palming me through my jeans. "You're so hard for me."

"Yes. Please." I whimpered, undoing my jeans and sitting on the edge of the sink.

"Fuck," he smiled appreciatively as he pulled me out of my pants and gave me a few rough tugs. "I'd forgotten what a big beautiful cock you have."

"Just suck it," I demanded desperately.

"Yes sir," he smirked before sinking down on me. I buried my hands in his short hair gripping tight as I thrust gently between his pretty pink lips. It was very apparent to me that Jake did this for a living. Everything about it was perfect. He had me close within minutes.

"I'm close, you need to stop." I gave his hair an extra hard pull but it didn't slow him down at all. He just shook his head slightly and continued. I looked down at him then, locking eyes. His was totally lust blown, almost black. I knew mine must be the same. He looked so fucking sexy with his mouth stretched around my straining cock. I couldn't hold back a second longer.  
"Fuck Jaaaake," I muttered biting into my lip as I came down his throat.

"Fuck yes," he grinned licking me clean before pulling off. 

He pulled lube from his pocket then before dropping his jeans. I wasn't surprised he didn't wear underwear. "I believe it's my turn to top," he raised an eyebrow at me as he stroked himself lubing up. "Unless you have any objections."

I didn't. I just kicked my jeans off and stood up, turning my back to him and leaning forward over the sink. There weren't really any other options in the confined space we had. "I haven't much," I uttered watching in the mirror as he gripped my hips.

"Do you want some prep?" He asked running a finger between my ass cheeks. He was a fair bit smaller than 'he who couldn't be named' so I wasn't too concerned but I nodded all the same. 

He fingered me open patiently, and by the time he pushed in I was hard again and pleading for him. He had the experience to angle himself just right to give my prostate the attention I craved as we moved frantically together. He felt so incredibly good. "Harder, harder," I begged as he ploughed into me roughly over and over. 

"Such a beautiful tight little hole," he moaned. "Fuck Bas. I'm cumming."

I jerked myself off and pushed back hard against him spurting my second climax onto the bathroom mirror as I felt him bite into my shoulder blade and throb inside me.

"So fucking good," he praised me locking eyes with me in the soiled mirror as he nibbled my neck. 

"Yes," I agreed breathlessly as he pulled out. "Thank you." 

"This is what a real bachelor party should be," he laughed. 

"Joining the mile high club with the world's hottest porn star?" I giggled as we quickly cleaned up.

"Exactly," he continued to laugh. "Did you just give me your mile high virginity, you naughty boy?" 

I nodded bashfully as I pulled my jeans up.

"We need to celebrate that with a drink then" he grinned. "There's no cum on my face is there?"

"No," I checked tasting myself a little as I kissed him.

"Good," he kissed me back smiling against my lips as he unlatched the door. We giggled as we pushed our way past the disapproving line of people waiting to use the bathroom to return to our seats. 

Once we were comfortable, Jake pressed the call button to summon a flight attendant. "We are going to need tequila and lots of it." He told her, "and some pretzels. My boy here just joined the mile high club. We are celebrating."

"Certainly Sir," she laughed as I blushed furiously.

"Seriously Jake," I mock glared. "Was that absolutely necessary?"

"Of course," he teased. "It's a momentous occasion in a man's life Bas. Own it! Be proud!"

"I'm proud," i grinned, "a little disappointed I didn't get to explore all your gorgeous tatts though."

"We have time to go again precious don't worry or you're welcome to join me at my hotel for the night. I'm staying at Caesars," he offered enthusiastically.

"I might just do that," I grinned as the flight attendant arrived with the tequila.

"Let the party begin," Jake laughed as we clicked the first of our mini bottles together and threw them back.

"Ooh," I hissed shuddering as it burned going down. "Almost as good as sex."

"If that's true I didn't do it right," he pouted. 

"I have not a single complaint," I assured him. "I can only imagine the magic you and I could create with a little more space."

"Time will tell honey," he flirted playfully as we took our second shot. "Ask for a blanket and I'll give you the world's most magical hand job right here," he whispered against my ear dragging my lobe between his teeth.

"I don't know," I replied cautiously.

"Take a risk," he pushed gently. "Live a little before you settle for the mediocrity of marriage with 'Mr Married To His Best Man.' In my opinion you should dump his ass. Get your degree, go sleep your way around Europe or Australia Or whatever continent you fancy. You're young honey. Marriage is for the old and the ugly who have no other way to get laid regularly. You're hot, sexy, rich and hung. What's your hurry?"

"I love him," I replied feebly 

"If it's real Bas, you still will in a year or five," he spoke seriously. "Think about it."

"I will," I replied, shamelessly pressing the call button to request a blanket.


	122. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt talk and then talk some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> I realise right now that I'm the most hated fic writer on the planet and that 99% of you are totally pissed about either or both of my last two chapters. The comments have been very plentiful and I appreciate most of the feedback. 
> 
> Please note that threatening to discontinue reading unless I change the plot is a futile exercise. I do take a lot of your ideas on board but at the end of the day I am the one writing. If you'd like something different you can always write your own. This fic was never going to be about perfect happy people who make wise appropriate decisions. It's about a man who started this story suffering trauma and about the man who blindly loves him. They are young and foolish and like all of us, flawed.  
> I write for my own enjoyment, to help me cope with depression and anxiety. If you enjoy reading that makes me happy. If you don't then just stop no one is holding a gun to your head. 
> 
> That said I love you all. Here's the next chapter...maybe you'll like it...maybe you won't.

"I was expecting you last night," Kurt leaned in to kiss me as he opened his hotel room door looking concerned.

"Are you still married?" I asked bluntly, stepping away before he could make contact.

"Yes," he nodded solemnly reaching for my hand.

"Don't touch me," I snapped sharply, making him flinch. "I don't mess around with other people's husbands."

Kurt stepped back, looking hurt, to let me into his room. "Okay," he mumbled.

I sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room. "So?" I sighed.

"So.." Kurt stood awkwardly looking at me. 

"Nice room," I looked around. 

"I guess," Kurt shrugged.

"How's married life?" I asked calmly.

"Fuck," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"I don't know what to say Kurt."

"We filed the paperwork," he uttered weakly. "We just have to wait now."

I nodded. "I asked you for a Vegas wedding the day after your birthday."

"We deserved better," he sat down on the sofa beside me.

"When Otto first asked me about Vegas my initial gut instinct was to say no. Then I thought for a second. Hey Kurt loves me. I can trust him. Everything will be fine. Everything isn't fine Kurt," I began to tear up.

"I know it's messed up, but I don't remember a thing. One minute I was in a bar drinking after the Britney concert, the next I was waking up on the hotel suite floor with Elliott screaming hysterically at me. He's as upset as I am."

"I couldn't give a fuck how he's feeling. I don't doubt for a second that he had this planned all along. He's been trying his best to sabotage us from the start with his grabby hands and his constant undermining," I replied emotionally. 

"We can still get married on Saturday Seb.  
This will be all sorted by then. I still love you. Nothing has to change."

"I can't Kurt. Everything has already changed," I replied heart broken.

"No," Kurt shook his head adamantly. "I love you Sebastian."

"I know," I sighed. "I love you too but you're not the only one that fucked up."

"What's that mean?" He asked looking confused.

"I was devastated after you told me Kurt and I know that's no excuse but I...I slept with someone else," I confessed quietly.

"Oh," Kurt turned even more pale than usual. "Last night?"

"On my flight," I clarified. 

"Just some random guy?" Kurt asked calmly

"Not exactly," I admitted. "I ran into Jake."

"Jake Bass was on your flight?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"That's nice," Kurt replied quietly. "Is that where you were last night? With him?"

"No," I shook my head. "He asked me but no. I got a room here. It's just along the hall actually."

"I understand," Kurt replied. "I forgive you."

"Just like that?" I looked at him flabbergasted.

"Yes," he reached for my hand. "I love you. I forgive you."

We sat silently, just holding hands and contemplating one another for the longest time.

"Was it safe?"

"No," I shook my head.

"That was stupid," he looked at me judgmentally. 

"He's a professional. They get tested regularly," I provided.

"I'm aware," Kurt nodded. 

"Okay," I mumbled before the room filled again with awkward silence.

"So we should probably...you know umm...use protection again for a while just in case, maybe?" He eventually replied with uncertainty. As I swore to myself that this was the most fucked up conversation we'd ever had.

"Yeah. I guess," I shrugged, not really knowing what to say or think.

"If you ever do it again Sebastian I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you," he supplied seriously.

"I won't," I promised.

"I know," he replied firmly.

"Is that it?" I asked bravely.

"Don't think for one second that I'm not devastated and jealous as fuck of him, but after Blaine I promised you one free pass Seb. Consider it used up."

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it to hurt you. It wasn't a revenge fuck. You married Otto Kurt. I was at rock bottom."

"I know that Sebby," he smiled sadly.

"We need to postpone our wedding," I suggested. "Get our shit sorted out properly."

He nodded. "You're right. I think we need a new therapist too."

"Laurence isn't great? Is he?" I smirked.

"Not really," Kurt grinned.

"So what do we about all the plans we've made for Saturday? It's going to be such a pain in the ass to cancel everything," I sighed. "We won't get any money back."

"Is it feasible to turn it into the engagement party we never had?" He suggested. "We're not breaking up right?"

"That could work," I nodded. "I don't want to break up, but there has to be some changes."

"Yes, there does, especially with Elliott."

"Especially with him," I nodded. "But also just with other guys generally for both of us huh?" 

"I want to meet Jake," Kurt replied.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Curiosity mostly," he mused. "Does he know about me?

"Yes, he knows," I nodded. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Was he better than me?" Kurt asked flatly.

"Not better, just different," I replied uncomfortably. 

"I've missed you so much the last few days," he squeezed my hand. 

"I missed you too," I chewed at my bottom lip.

"That pic you text me," he blushed slightly. 

"The dick pic? Um sorry about that," I grinned.

"Don't be sorry babe," he giggled. "So hot!"

"Really?" I looked at him a little shocked. "It's not something we usually do."

"Maybe we should," he suggested. "The things we usually do haven't worked out so well for us to be honest."

"You're not happy with our sex life?" I asked apprehensively.

"No I am," he replied a little unconvincingly.

"But?" I narrowed my eyes, hoping I could cope with what he might say next.

"But I would like to top more. I feel like sometimes you see me as your little girlfriend not your equal."

"I'll admit I do have some have issues with being the passive partner," I acknowledged.

"The fact that you see it as being passive is an issue Seb. Why would receiving love from me make you feel like less of a man?"  
He made a valid point. "We are partners."

"I need to work on that. I honestly don't consider you my girlfriend and I have enjoyed the few times you've made love to me," I admitted.

"I enjoy it too," he smiled. "I enjoy being with you Sebastian, no matter what we are doing. I hate what we've done to each other."

"What was Troye about?" I asked almost afraid to know. 

"Letting loose, being free," he responded.

"Letting loose? You've been doing a lot of that lately. Your excessive drinking is starting to concern me in all honesty. It's lead to you making some very poor decisions that have hurt us both."

"Were you drunk when you fucked Jake?" Kurt asked a little defensively.

"No," I shook my head. "We had a few drinks after but I was sober."

"So you cheated on me with a clear head?"

"I guess. I rationalised it by deciding that you couldn't be married to the man I'm most threatened by in the entire world and also be engaged to me at the same time."

"It's not a real marriage. I still consider myself very engaged to you," he replied concisely 

"Me too," I smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked cautiously. "It's been days. I've missed your lips most of all."

"More than my charming personality and incredibly hot ass?" I teased.

"That's a tough one," He smiled.

"You can kiss me," I looked into his eyes.

Everything seemed to slow down as he leaned in. It seemed like an eternity before I felt the delicious familiar tingle of his soft sweet lips on mine. I slid closer on the sofa cupping his cheek as our lips moved slowly and sensuously in sync. I could taste coffee mixing with the toothpaste flavour in my mouth when his tongue entwined seductively with mine. He moaned my name softly, burying his hands in my hair as I nipped at his bottom lip dragging it between my teeth then sucking it into my mouth. Eventually he pulled back panting and breathless. 

"Fuck," I mumbled. "Fuck me!"

"What happened to not messing around with other people's husbands?" He asked smirking 

"Otto's husband is really hot," I grinned.

"I don't have any protection or lube," Kurt replied. "I didn't come to Vegas to get laid."

"I don't either," I sighed. 

"You always carry lube. You're like a gay Boy Scout, always prepared," Kurt teased before his face dropped. "Oh Jake."

"No," I shook my head. "It was you. I can go downstairs and get stuff," I offered.

"No," he shook his head. "I don't want you out of my sight right now. Can you just hold me?"

"Of course I can," I nodded, laying back on the sofa and gently pulling him down beside me into my arms. He nestled into me wrapping me in his arms and entangling our legs as we continued to talk. He asked more about Jake. I asked about Elliott. We talked about how we wanted to proceed moving forward and about our new expectations for one another. We discussed our friends, Jeff and Nick not just Elliott and the roles we were both comfortable with them playing in lives. We talked about dating and more about sex and then hardest of all we cried together and faced something we'd spent our entire relationship hiding from, our pain. 

We clung together, totally spent, neither of us able or willing to move as the sun set outside our window and the dust figuratively settled around us.

"I love you," I mumbled into his hair once there was nothing else left to say.

"I love you more," he replied weakly.

"Not possible," I murmured closing my eyes and drifting off in the arms of the man I loved.


	123. You're gonna hear me ROAR!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt takes back his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV (this chapter takes place later the same night) 
> 
> Warning for a lot of bad language  
> And mild violence. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support during my mini melt down. I appreciate how passionately you all love my babies. I'm sure this chapter will piss off a lot of you too. I look forward to hearing about it :)) 
> 
> As always I love you all xx thanks for still being here.

"You need to leave. It's really not a good idea," I told Elliott quietly, "He's in the shower anyway."

"You and I both fucked up Kurt. You shouldn't have to bare the brunt of it alone. I just want to apologise. I feel like I owe him that," Elliott spoke in a hushed tone.

"You owe me a fuck load more than an apology you sneaky deceptive little prick," Seb ranted at Elliott as he came out of the bathroom, wrapped in just a towel. I stepped back frowning as I noticed a nasty mark on his shoulder. It looked painful. "You had this all planned from the start didn't you?" He accused.

"No I fucking did not!" Elliott replied, looking startled. 

"You know how I feel about Kurt, how much I love him and right from the start you've done everything in your power to come between us. This time you've gone too far," Seb roared. "Do you have any idea how much you've fucked everything up for us?"

"Get over yourself Preppy," Elliott shouted back. "If you think this is all my fault you're fucking delusional. Things were fucked up between you two way before now. You're the one that pimped Kurt out like a $2 hooker to keep your precious fancy ass out of prison. You may as well have just raped him yourself and then you refused to be a real man and take responsibility instead making Kurt feel so fucking bad about himself that he couldn't even stand to be with you anymore."

"That's not how it happened," Sebastian defended himself feebly.

"You know the worst part even after all that, even in his traumatised state instead of building his confidence back up you pressured him and you still expected him to just lay back and take it for you like a dutiful wife. You're fucking selfish Sebastian. A spoilt little rich bitch."

"I love Kurt. I did everything I could to support him after what happened with Blaine," Sebastian fought back.

"He wouldn't have even been near Blaine if it weren't for you. You're no better than he is. You've destroyed Kurt just the way he did," Elliott glared. "You talk about love but you have no idea what love even is."

"Stop, please stop!! Both of you!" I screamed. "I can't take anymore of you two and your pathetic pissing contest. I'm a person not a fucking prize to be won and I'm not going to stand about while the two men I care about most tear each other apart. I've had enough."

"I'm sorry," Seb muttered. "But.."

"Enough," I warned. 

Seb and Elliott both nodded quietly.

"I guess, I'll talk to you later then," Elliott looked at me sadly. "Text me if you hear anything about the annulment."

"I will," I assured him as he closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe he had the nerve..." Sebastian began.

"Shut the fuck up," I glared at him. "Don't you dare act like you're all morally superior."

Sebastian looked at me wide eyed, obviously shocked.

"I..I.."

"Turn around," I demanded fiercely as it suddenly dawned me what the mark on Sebastian's shoulder was and what it implied.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Fucking turn around," I screamed hysterically.

I stepped closer, looking as he turned his back, confirming what I suspected. He flinched pulling away as I brushed my fingers over the obvious bite mark on his shoulder blade.

"You fucking bitch," I shouted furiously as he turned back to face me. 

"I'm sorry.." He began, grovelling.

"Don't!" I growled through gritted teeth. "Don't you fucking dare Sebastian. You have always been so reluctant to give yourself to me and yet you'll bend over for a mother fucking porn star. You must have been good for him to latch onto you like that. That's a deep bite. He must of loved it."

He looked at me ashamed and silent.

"Did he cum inside you?" I asked quietly fuming.

"Yes," Seb nodded, unable to look at me.

"You Bastard!" I yelled angrily, bitch slapping him in the face as hard I was could. 

He looked back at me horrified, gripping his now red cheek, as he stumbled back from the force. My hand stung like a bitch but I was too angry to care as I glared hatefully at the man I so desperately loved. "I guess I deserved that," he mumbled pitifully.

"You're a fucking coward Sebastian. You know everything I've been through. I deserved to hear from your lips how it went down. Honestly how could you?" I asked biting back tears. 

"You married Elliott. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" He asked weakly.

"Oh no no no!" I stepped forward poking him aggressively in the chest. "You don't get to blame me for your whoring around. I was drunk and have no recollection of what I did. I was remorseful and fixing it. You were stone cold sober and being a vengeful prick. Not only did you cheat on me but you did it in the way that you knew would hurt me the most."

"I didn't do it to hurt you. I needed to feel needed Kurt," he attempted to justify himself.

"I've heard that before" I screamed as Blaine's excuses echoed in my head. "You were needed Sebastian! I needed you! That's why I called you and asked you to come here even though I knew I was risking everything by admitting my mistake...I fucking needed you. I wanted to marry you."

"You don't want to anymore?" He asked looking terrified.

"To be honest, I don't even want to look at you. I can't think of even one good reason not to dump your cheating ass."

"Don't say that," Sebastian bit his bottom lip anxiously. "I know I fucked up but I love you Kurt so so much."

"Did you love me when he was inside you, grunting and moaning?" I asked cruelly.

"Yes desperately," he nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"You knew about the annulment. I told you El and I didn't fuck," I spoke passionately.

"Kurt, the sex I had with Jake was purely physical. I don't give a fuck about him but you and Otto, you two have history. You're so close. You love each other, as friends. There's a bond between you two that I'll never understand or be a part of. Sometimes when we're all together I feel like the third wheel cause you two have so much obvious affection for each other."

"You were never the third wheel," I corrected him. "That's ridiculous."

"I've always felt that one day he'd just up and steal you away from me. You marrying him, even accidentally was like all my worst nightmares and biggest insecurities realised. I lost it. That was no excuse for sleeping with Jake. I know that and I take full responsibility for what I did. I own it and I'm so sorry. I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you Kurt and I will regret for all eternity what I've done."

"I've told you a million times I'm not interested in Elliott. You're just too jealous to accept it. It's like you don't want me to have any men in my life that aren't you," I sighed in frustration.

"I don't want you having other men in your life that are going to try to come between us and take you from me. I don't think that there's anything wrong with trying to protect my relationship."

"You need to fucking trust that I love you," I pleaded.

"Do you still after what I did?" He asked fearfully.

"Sadly yes," I admitted feeling totally ashamed of myself.

He reached for my hand but I pulled away. "No you don't get to touch me," I snapped at him. "I think you should get dressed and return to your room down the hall." 

"Kurt? No," he protested.

"Don't push me Sebastian," I frowned. 

"How long is this going to go on for?" He asked looking hurt.

"Until I can look at you without picturing Jake bass's dick up for your ass," I spat at him in disgust.

"Do you think it's any easier to me knowing you exchanged vows with Elliott?" He asked offended.

"They didn't mean anything," I explained my temper flaring again.

"Neither did the sex," he responded quickly.

"Did you blow him?" I asked unsure why I was torturing myself by asking for details.

"Of course not. I've never done that for anyone but you. It's a very intimate act. I can't do it without an emotional connection."

I looked at him surprised. "So the day I arrived at the penthouse, in the bathroom that was the first time you ever...?"

"Sucked a cock? Yes," he nodded. "I fucking loved doing that for you. I still do. Please don't break up with me. I'll do anything to keep you."

"I don't know if I can trust you and I feel like you have the same doubts about me."

"We love each other. We can work through that together Kurt. We are a beautiful little family you, me and Luna."

"We are," I agreed sadly. "I need time alone to think and you should go and put ice on your face it's going to bruise."

He raised his hand to his cheek again self consciously as he returned to the bathroom presumably to get dressed. I felt bad for slapping him. I wasn't a violent person but he was right he deserved it. I knew that his liaison with Jake hadn't meant a thing but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be in a relationship with another guy who cheated whenever things got tough. I guess the difference this time was the circumstances. It hurt like fuck every time I imagined the two of them together but I'd messed up too pretty fucking badly, not just by marrying El but there were other things along the way that Sebastian had generously overlooked. 

I didn't know what to do. I needed someone to talk it through with. My someone was kinda out of bounds right now though.

"I guess, I'll leave now then," Seb looked at me sadly as he came, dressed, out of the bathroom. "Can I come by in the morning? Maybe we can have breakfast together?"

"Yeah, okay," I nodded, walking him to the door. "Goodnight Seb"

"Good night gorgeous," he sighed sadly as he left the room. " I love you."

"I know," I replied softly. "I love you too." I closed the door as he walked away along the hall then I collapsed on the sofa and sobbed feeling so alone and totally alienated from my partner and also my best friend.

I thought about calling my dad for comfort but I was too ashamed to admit to him what a mess I'd made. I guess there was Finn but I was determined that Rachel and in turn Blaine never find out about Seb's indiscretion with Jake. That would be more humiliation than I could bear so I turned perhaps foolishly to my new friend Troye deciding to FaceTime him.

He answered quickly with a huge smile on his pretty face. "I thought you'd forgotten about me Kurtie."

"No I'm in Vegas," I smiled.

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned. "You've been crying. What happened?"

I started the story from the beginning telling him honestly about my weekend with Elliott, about the marriage mess and finally about Sebastian and Jake. It was such a relief to get it all off my chest.

"Awww Kurt," he cooed sympathetically once I was done. "I'm so so sorry. I wish I could hug you right now. Is there anything I can do?"

"Sing to me," I suggested half joking.

He smiled sweetly and began to softly sing 

"What if  
What if we run away  
What if  
What if we left today  
What if  
We said goodbye to safe and sound  
What if  
What if we're hard to find  
What if  
What if we lost our minds  
What if  
We let them fall behind, and they're never found"

"Your voice is gorgeous," I praised him smiling. 

"Thanks babe. My future bank balance is counting on it."

"I saw your new music video. I loved it. The carebears are so cute."

"You should be in the next one," he suggested. "You told me you did show choir. You'd be perfect."

"Maybe," I laughed lightly.

"You should come to Australia Kurt and join me on my tour. We'd have so much fun and I could show you all the sights."

"Sounds amazing," I gushed. "But the timing couldn't be worse. I really need to work on my relationship."

"It's just two weeks babe. Melbourne, Canberra, Sydney, Brisbane, Darwin, Adelaide, Hobart and finally Perth. I'm offering nothing more than fun and friendship. Some time apart might do you both good."

"He wouldn't like it. I think it would just make him more insecure," I shook my head.

"You're allowed to do things for yourself Kurt. It's a genuine offer. I'd expect nothing more than your amazing company and a little fashion advice. You do dress flawlessly."

"Flattery will get you every where Mr Sivan," I giggled "thank you so much for cheering me up."

"You're always welcome Hun," he grinned. "You're a delight. Beside what are mates for?"

"I feel like a mess," I grimaced.

"Don't put yourself down," he frowned "Promise me you'll think about visiting."

"I will," I winked. 

"Keep in touch and keep safe Angel," he smirked and blew me a kiss. 

I blew one back and ended the video chat. I inhaled then exhaled deeply, feeling much calmer and clear headed after our chat.

"Australia," I mumbled to myself as I went to take a much needed shower. "That could be quite an adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Troye sang to Kurt is one of his own. It's called Youth and just about my fav song in all the world. 
> 
> Before any of you get upset I have no plans for anything further to happen between Troye and Kurt romantically. He is just going to be the friend Kurt's need right now. Ordinarily it would have been Puck but I'm  
> a mother and a decent human being so can't deal with anything Mark salling related. 
> 
> I'm thinking Dave might return with Jason too in future chapters. He seemed to get a positive response. Kurt needs more friends.


	124. Open the doors and soar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb reflects on himself and his relationship and comes to some surprising realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV

I tossed and turned all night barely getting a wink of sleep as Kurt and fucking Otto's words echoed in my tired brain. "Not a prize to be won..." "May as well have raped him yourself..." "You've destroyed Kurt..." "You're a coward..." "I fucking needed you..." 

I'd returned to my room after Kurt had asked me to leave his, deservedly disgraced, and sat wallowing in self pity as I iced my cheek. That slap I hadn't seen coming. Every word Kurt had spoken was justified though. I'd made such a ridiculous mistake being with Jake especially by so willingly letting him take me like that. It was damn Elliott's words in my head telling me that it didn't seem fair that I didn't like to bottom that had lead me to just go with it. It hadn't occurred to me that it would be even more offensive to Kurt. I'd just wanted to prove to the Elliott in my head that he was wrong about me.

I hated me right now even more than I hated fucking Otto. What if I'd totally blown it? What if Kurt left me? I'd never get another chance with him after what I'd done. He'd been like a totally different man tonight. So assertive and strong, fearless almost. I hadn't seen that side of him before. It scared me a little and reminded me of the Kurt I'd met at the Lima Bean in high school. The sassy one who'd told me he was onto me. I smirked at the memory.

I was beginning to think I'd seriously misjudged Kurt and what he was about. He'd come into my life injured and I'd felt the need to protect and nurture him. I'd lost sight of the fiery diva within him that I'd been so attracted to in the first place. I'd unintentionally taken advantage of his plummeting self esteem and caged him in. Elliott was right. I'd made Kurt into my dutiful housewife. I felt so ashamed of myself. Kurt was a beautiful, strong, talented man. I'd made a huge mistake. 

Once it became clear to me that sleep wasn't going to be an option. I dragged myself from my bed and made a coffee. It was too early to disturb Kurt but it was three hours later in New York so I decided to text Jeff to check on Luna.

5:25am (Vegas Time) From Seb: hey bud. How's Luna? Are the stitches out?

8:28am (NYC time) From Jeff: Luna's a little legend. He's great. How's Vegas?

5:31am (Vegas Time) From Seb: can you please let everyone know the wedding is off? 

Jeff called me immediately.

"What's going on Seb?" He asked concerned. "Are you two still together? Are you okay?"

"I cheated," I confessed. "Jake was on the plane and we fucked in the bathroom."

"What the fuck Sebastian?" Jeff raised his voice judgmentally. 

"I know," I sighed.

"That's how Blaine lost him. You know that right?"

"I know," I confirmed quietly.

"Why would you do that?" Jeff asked exasperated. "Has he broken up with you?"

"Not yet," I replied anxiously. "He slapped me Jeff."

"I want to slap you," Jeff answered sternly. "You're a moron. Do you have any idea how much Blaine will love this when he finds out?"

"You can't tell anyone," I pleaded anxiously. "Not even Nick."

"And what if Jake tells Hunter?" Jeff sighed. "You're so stupid Seb. Poor Kurt must be devastated."

"He is," I acknowledged "So am I."

"What's going on with Kurt and Elliott?" He asked curiously.

"They've lodged the papers. Just waiting for them to be processed."

"Okay," Jeff replied flatly. "Do you want me to cancel all the wedding stuff?

"Kurt mentioned making it an engagement party but I'm not sure if we're even still engaged. He banished me to my own room last night to think."

"I kinda don't blame him Seb. He shouldn't have married Elliott but he was fixing that. I know you must feel terrible but I'm on Kurt's side with this one." 

"Thanks so much," I snapped. "What a great friend you are."

"Seriously?" Jeff snarked. "What do you want Seb? Do you want me tell you that you did good? That Kurt is being unreasonable? What you did was a totally dick move and you know that. Just like I knew it when I did it to Nick. Don't pretend what you did was okay."

"I need to go," I sighed, feeling annoyed and a little betrayed.

"Keep it in your pants Romeo," Jeff advised. "Have a good day."

"Yeah thanks. You too. Bye." I ended the call. I sat on my bed sipping my coffee feeling like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I was doubting myself and my relationship. Maybe it was time for Kurt and I to go our separate ways. Maybe love wasn't enough. I didn't know anymore.

I sighed as I rinsed my coffee cup then took a short cold shower to wake myself up. I stood before the mirror eying my reflection. I hated what I saw. I looked fucking terrible. I was pale with dead, red, puffy eyes thanks to lack of sleep and endless crying. My cheek was bruised though only slightly when compared to my ego. I was a mess physically and emotionally and I felt so alone. I missed my dog but most of all I missed my Kurt.

My phone chimed as I got dressed. 

7:09am From Kurt: We need to talk. 

7:11am From Seb: Give me 5 minutes

"We need to talk," I muttered to myself as I tied my shoes. "Nothing good ever came after those four words." I knew in my heart that it was over. I took a deep breath and vowed that I'd be strong. I would take it like a man. I'd accept it and try to walk away with a little dignity. No grovelling, no begging or pleading. I'd make my bed figuratively speaking and now I had to lie in it. 

"Time to the face music, be brave, be strong," I coached myself as I made the walk down the hall to Kurt's room. I knocked softly. Kurt answered quickly, smiling. He was smiling that was confusing but had to be a good sign. 

"Come in Seb," he stepped back to let me past. He looked as tired as I did but there was a bizarre cheerful sparkle in his beautiful eyes that mine lacked. I wanted to hug him, touch him, kiss him but after last night I didn't dare. I simply sat on the sofa feeling baffled.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked offering me the room service menu.

"A bucket of coffee and a straw," I whined, rubbing my forehead. "I couldn't sleep."

He sat down beside me and stroked my bruised cheek lightly. "I'm sorry I slapped you. It was wrong and very out of character for me. It won't happen again."

"I deserved it," I sighed.

"No one deserves to be struck by their partner Sebby, no matter what they do." He pecked my cheek lightly. "I don't want our relationship to be one where it's ok for us to be violent with another."

"So we still have a relationship?" I dared to ask. 

"It needs a lot of work but yes," he nodded. "I think you should start seeing a therapist of your own too. I don't know if you've considered it."

"I have yes," I nodded as I looked over the room service menu. "I'll look for someone when we go home tomorrow."

"About that," Kurt began. My heart sank. I had the dreadful feeling he was about to tell me he was moving out again. I wasn't sure I could bear that.

"I've been offered a job. It's only for two weeks but it's an incredible opportunity and I'd really like to take it," he smiled hopefully.

"That's amazing," I grinned. "When do you start?"

"That's the thing," he spoke cautiously. "On Saturday in Melbourne."

"Melbourne Australia?" I asked frowning.

"Yes, Troye wants me to join his tour. It's two weeks in 8 cities all over the country. We spoke last night and again this morning. He wants to give me a set of three songs to open for him each night. I told him I needed to talk to you but I want this Sebastian. I've missed performing so much and this would be for thousands of people."

"With Troye?" I clarified. 

"Yes, but it would be strictly professional," he assured me smiling.

"I'll have the French toast and bacon," I replied "with coffee and orange juice."

"Excuse me?" He glared. "I get offered the opportunity of a lifetime and your response is to order breakfast?"

"Our relationship is hanging by a thread, which I know is mostly my fault at this point and you want to jet off to Australia to spend two weeks with your mistress?" I scoff.

"I want to spend two weeks travelling with a new friend and working again. I've lost myself in a glorious love bubble since I've been with you. I've been Sebastian's boyfriend and Sebastian's fiancé and don't get me wrong I love it and I love you desperately but I need to be Kurt Hummel again. I need this."

"Okay. You should go," I smiled sadly knowing I'd kept him caged long enough. It was my Kurt's time to fly free. I just hoped when it was all over he'd choose to fly back into my arms.

"Really? Oh my Gaga! Thank you!" He squealed excitedly, hugging me tight. "I'll order breakfast then FaceTime Troye and let him know."


	125. Just have fun with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsals begin in Melbourne for Troye's show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV 
> 
> This chapter skips a few days and begins mid morning on Friday in Melbourne. Various convos among diff characters will hopefully make it clear what happened in between. 
> 
> Also in case you've forgotten Emma is Troye's manager. 
> 
> I hope I got the time zones correct. I tried my best lol. Australia is about 16hrs ahead.

"Kurt?" Emma smiled as I approached the baggage carousel in Melbourne airport. "How was your flight honey?" 

"Long, tedious, exhausting," I yawned as I collected my suitcase. "I'm so excited though."

"I wish I could tell you we had time for you to rest but we need to get you straight to the rehearsal space. Troye is dying to see you and we need to get you practising with the band. They've been rehearsing the two covers you requested and I believe Troye told you he wants you to finish by singing Talk Me Down with him."

"Yes," I nodded, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. "We practised a little over FaceTime. I have the lyrics memorised."

"He's putting a lot of faith in you Kurt especially considering we start tomorrow. You must really impress him."

"He's has me totally star struck," I replied a little embarrassed that I sounded more like a fangirl than a professional. She just smirked as I followed her out of the terminal and across the street to a car park. 

"Mine's the blue Commodore there," she gestured towards a large blue sedan, unlocking it by remote. "Excuse the mess. It's been a hectic week, getting everything ready. This car is pretty much my office."

"It's fine," I smiled putting my suitcase into the back seat before climbing into the front seat beside her. "It's kinda weird to be in a car with the steering wheel on the opposite side."

"Is this your first visit to Australia?" She asked looking amused. "You're going to see a lot of the country. We are visiting every state capital city. It's going to be an amazing tour."

"I'm looking forward to it," I smiled. "I did some quick research online. It looks like a gorgeous country. I just really want to see a kangaroo."

"I'm sure we can organise that honey," she smiled. "When's the last time you ate? Troye wants me stop off and get him some Nandos on our way."

"Nandos?" I asked curiously.

"Portuguese style peri-peri chicken," she supplied. 

"Sounds good," I grinned, suddenly realising I was kinda hungry.

We stopped and got food and then proceeded to Troye's rehearsal space. I had no idea where I was. It made me a little nervous.

"You made it!" Troye grinned as Emma and I stepped inside. "I hope you got the chicken. I'm starving."

"Here's your food piglet," Emma teased, handing him the bag. "Sit, eat, then you boys need to get to work."

"She's a hard task master," Troye laughed as he lead me to a room out the back. We took a seat at the table and began to eat. "How are you? How was the flight?" He asked seeming genuinely interested.

"To be honest I'm exhausted babe," I chuckled. "It's been an emotionally gruelling week. My annulment came through and I literally headed straight to the airport to fly here."

"Seb's okay with you being here with me?" He checked thoughtfully.

"He was a little reluctant but he understands what an incredible opportunity this is for me, professionally."

"We are going to have a great tour. The venues are intimate and they're all practically sold out."

"Wow," I took a deep breath. "No pressure or anything."

"You'll be fine. You'll go on, sing your two songs, then I'll join you for the third one and take over the show from there."

"Sounds simple enough," I grinned nervously. 

"What are you going to wear? I suggest keeping it casual. My audience is mostly people our age and younger."

"I didn't bring much. I came straight from Vegas," I muttered.

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself. We'll have time to do a little shopping and you're welcome to wear anything of mine that will fit."

"Thanks." 

"Just have fun with it. The crowd always responds to that," he squeezed my hand supportively. "Also make sure you introduce yourself at some point. I will too. Let's get your name out there."

"I'm so grateful," I smiled as I finished eating my Nandos. It was good chicken, spicy with a lot of flavour.

"You're so welcome," he grinned. "Let's take you to meet the band. They are great. They mostly keep to themselves."

I met the band. They were welcoming and very talented. We spent the rest of the afternoon and evening going over my songs and some of Troye's more challenging ones repeatedly. 

"They are going to love you," Troye declared as the band began to pack up. "You'll look really hot up on stage. You have such a great presence and you sound amazing Kurt."

"Ehh?" I blushed. "I'm tired and nervous. I promise I'll be better tomorrow night when it's for real."

"Stop putting yourself down. I believe in you," Troye encouraged. "I mean how good do we sound together?" 

"I love it," Emma interrupted. "Now let's get you boys back to the hotel for food and some beauty sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," Troye sipped from a bottle of lemon infused water as we wandered out to the car.

"How strange is it travelling on the other side of the road?" Troye laughed. "It took me ages to get used it in the US."

"It was the first thing I noticed," I laughed. "Things are way different here. No traffic, cleaner air. I like it."

"I'm glad," Troye smiled. He was always so happy. It was so refreshing.

Emma had already checked me in at our hotel so we went straight up to our rooms without any fuss. "This is yours," Emma instructed as we stopped in the hall. "Troye is next door and I'm next to him if you need anything. Try and get an early night honey and stay off the booze. It's bad for your voice."

"We don't get to party until we're done with the last show in Perth," Troye grimaced. "We finish there cause it's my home town. I can't wait for you to meet my family."

"Troye's family are great," Emma added as she unlocked her door. "Good night gentleman."

"Sleep well," Troye winked playfully.

"Good night," I fist bumped him before going into my room and collapsing on the bed. I was too tired to worry about eating. I didn't even bother to turn on the light.

I instantly took out my phone. It was just after 7am in New York and I missed Sebastian already. We'd left things between as amicable as possible considering the circumstances. There had been a hug and brief kiss at the airport and the promise of daily phone calls as my schedule allowed.

"Hey gorgeous," he answered sleepily. "How's the land down under? Have you thrown any shrimps on the barbie yet?"

"It's a little weird," I laughed. "They all talk kinda strange and drive on the wrong side of the road."

"Do you miss me?" he asked cautiously.

"More than anything," I sighed sadly.

"I miss you too." He mumbled. "How's Troye? Have you seen him?"

"We spent the afternoon rehearsing. It's going to be an incredible show."

"I can't wait see it," I could hear the smile in Seb's voice.

"How's Luna? I miss him."

"He's as good as new. You should have seen him when I got home. He was so excited. He was spinning around chasing his tail like a wild thing."

"He's so cute," I giggled. "Can you send me a selfie of you both later?"

"Sure babe." 

"Did you manage to cancel everything for the wedding? Im so sorry you were left to do that alone. Was Grandpa really mad?"

"Everything is cancelled. It was hard. Grandpa wasn't thrilled about the money but he was pleased that we made the mature decision to wait until we are a little older and wiser."

"That's good," I smiled softly. "I don't want your family upset with us. Did you have any luck finding a therapist?" I asked with interest.

"Laurence recommended a woman, not far from here. I'm going to call her a bit later when her office opens."

"That's great Seb. Are you doing okay baby?" I asked gently.

"I guess," he replied. "I miss you like mad but I'm so proud of you, going out into the world and following your dream. You're going to be a star Kurt Hummel and I'm going to be the lucky man married to you."

"A star?" I laughed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I yawned.

"You sound tired Kurt. You should get some sleep," he suggested caringly.

"I really should," I agreed. 

"I love you Gorgeous," he blew a kiss into the phone.

"I love you too," I grinned blowing one back. "I'll text you when I wake up and maybe we can Skype."

"Okay, I'd like that," he replied.

"Bye babe."

"Bye." He ended the call.

I changed quickly for bed and was about to doze off, when my phone chimed with a text.

7:51am (NYC time) From Rachel: I'm so glad you've dumped Sebastian. I can't believe you're dating Troye Sivan and that you moved to Australia without saying goodbye with my baby so close. Troye isn't a bad choice. You need to start surrounding yourself with talented people again now that I'll be busy with the baby and Blaine is indisposed. 

I read her message with total disbelief, laughing at the absurdity of it. It was almost impossible to decide which part was the most ridiculous, possibly the part about Blaine being indisposed. The mother fucker was in jail, waiting a court date for pedophilia not using the bathroom. I decided I couldn't be bothered with her so I played along. 

11:57am (Melb Time) From Kurt: Australia is beautiful. Troye is a sweetheart. Our first show is tomorrow night.

8:02am (NYC) From Rachel: You're performing with Troye? I guess sleeping with him works when you're not as gifted as me.

I couldn't believe how rude she was and that she thought I'd use sex to get work. It had taken me a long time to see it but she really was truly an evil despicable woman. 

I decided not to reply. To hell with her. She wasn't worth it. Instead I sent a screen shot of her texts to Seb with a long amusing rant before falling asleep.


	126. Scrupulously faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Australian tour begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

I was woken late the next morning by a knock at my door. "Just a second," I called as pulled on my robe. 

"Good morning Sunshine," Troye bounced enthusiastically on the spot. "I've got breakfast. How'd you sleep?"

"Ugh!!" I moaned "Come in."

"Still tired babe?" He giggled passing me a Gloria Jeans coffee. I took a sip. It was sweet and strong and just what I needed.

"I usually drink non fat mocha," I tried to smile. "But this isn't bad."

"I'll remember that for tomorrow," he grinned taking a seat in the chair in the corner of the room. "Not much of a morning person are you?"

"No, not really," I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. 

"Here eat," he handed me a bag of pastries. "If Emma asks we ate fruit for breakfast."

I laughed softly as I took an apple danish from the bag. "Apple is fruit," I grinned.

"Atta boy," he laughed as he bit into a chocolate croissant.

I sipped my coffee and nibbled at my danish as Troye explained our schedule for the day. He was recording a TV interview in two hours then we needed to head to the venue for sound checking and the show. "You should take a wander around the city," he suggested "just be back here by 3:30pm."

"I might do that," I agreed. "Do the tourist thing."

"You're such an American," he quipped.

"Born and bred," I chuckled, now starting to wake up. 

"I'll leave you to it," he smiled getting up. "I'll see you back here later."

"Thanks for the coffee and the um..fruit," I smiled.

"You're welcome," he grinned as he left.

I checked my phone for messages. 

There were 4.

From Seb: ILY xxx We miss you gorgeous! There was the cutest photo attached of him and Luna. I missed them too. This break was just what we needed though to learn to appreciate each other again.

From Dad: We hope you arrived safely and all goes well kiddo. I've let your brother know what you're up to. Remember Carole and I are very proud of you. You've made a brave choice.

From Elliott: Hope you're having fun down under. Bring me back a koala. Those little fuckers are cute. Stay safe babe

From Rachel: ... (Message deleted)  
I didn't even bother to read her nonsense. I just wished that she was as easy to delete from my life. I didn't know how Finn coped. I'd have smothered her with her own pillow in her sleep long ago.

I shot off a quick message back to dad and Elliott, then jumped in the shower. I wanted to look decent before skyping Seb.  
He didn't need to see me in a tacky hotel robe with bedraggled bed hair. I wanted to make a bit of an effort for him, to make things better between us. I moisturised and dressed in a nice shirt and my indigo skinny jeans before fixing my hair. I set up my laptop on my bed and text Seb.

He dialled through almost immediately.

"Hey Hun," he smiled widely. "Fuck, I miss your face."

"Just my face?" I laughed.

"No," he smirked. "I miss your body too."

"Hmm," I grinned. "I miss you too. How's Luna? Where is he?"

Seb whistled and Luna came running. He picked him up and held him for me to see.

"Aww Hello little buddy," I pouted. "Daddy misses you. I want to hug him so bad," I told Seb.

"Only him?" Seb asked sadly.

"No," I shook my head. "I want to hug you too."

"This break is good Kurt right?" He asked sounding unsure.

"I hope so," I replied. "We need a little time to heal honey and we can start over fresh when we are back together."

"With make up sex?" he joked.

"Maybe," I smirked. 

"How ridiculous is your sister in law?" He changed the subject. "Those messages were hilarious."

"She needs to be institutionalised. She's insane." I laughed.

"Everyone thinks we called off the wedding because of your trip," Seb's face dropped.

"I'm okay with that. I'd rather people didn't know what happened. I've only told Troye," I replied sadly.

"Not Elliott?" He looked surprised.

"No," I shook my head. "He would only encourage me to leave you and I don't want any more tension between him and I than already exists, especially since Spencer broke up with him."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," he replied sincerely 

"I know that. I'm sorry too."

"How's Australia?"

"I haven't seen much yet. Only the rehearsal space and this room. Troye's been sweet. He brought me breakfast."

"Sweet huh?"

"Don't even," I warned. "This is strictly professional."

"I envy him. That he gets to share this with you. This is your big break. I know it."

"I wish I had your confidence," I grimaced. "I'm worried that everyone's gonna be asking whose the tone deaf twink Troye's dragging around the country?"

"You have an incredible voice Kurt. You can do this. You deserve it."

"What if I forget the words or trip over on stage?"

"You won't. You're amazing. I'm so proud of you for doing this. You'll blow the audience away. At the end of the night they'll all be like Troye who? We want Kurt."

"Sure," I laughed. "Have you been taking Rachel's crazy pills?"

"No," he chuckled. "But speaking of crazy, I got an appointment with that therapist. I was lucky she had a cancellation for tomorrow. Her name is Janine."

"That's great Hun. I hope she helps."

"Me too," he sighed.

"I should go, I need to go shopping and buy an outfit for tonight."

"Do you have enough money?" Seb asked concerned. 

"Yes," I nodded. "It's all good."

"I love you my darling Kurtie," he smiled sadly. "Stay safe."

"I love you too baby," I blew him a kiss.

He waved back and winked. "Call me when you can Hun."

"Of course I will. Take care of you and our baby."

"I will. Bye"

"Bye Sebby." I smiled ending the call.

I closed my laptop, swallowing back tears. I truly loved him but seeing his face and knowing what he'd done hurt so much. I'd meant it when I said I needed time to heal.  
This trip was going to be a great distraction while I did that.

I pulled myself together, put on my shoes and went out exploring. I ended up in the Bourke Street Mall browsing through the many stores and managed to pick myself up a few great outfits so I'd have a choice of what to wear for the show. I grabbed myself a coffee and a sandwich then made my way back to my hotel for a quick nap before we had to leave for the Palais theatre.

"This is amazing," I gushed as we stepped inside the venue. "I thought you said intimate. How many people does this place seat?"

"Just under 3000," Troye grinned. "We'll check out the dressing rooms then start sound check. This is going to be fun."

"I can't believe that we met at a show like this. Do you always pick boys out the crowd to sweep off their feet?" I teased.

"Only the pretty ones," he joked. "Seriously though I've never done that before or since. It was just meant to be."

"I believe in fate," I smiled as we went back stage. Emma showed as through the back stage area as the band set up. 

My nerves hit me as I stepped out onto the stage for sound check. "Fuck, I don't think I can do this," I freaked as I looked out at the abundance of empty seats.

"Shh," Troye smiled encouragingly. "Of course you can. Forget about the people. Go to your happy place and get lost in the music."

"My happy place," I mumbled nodding. I thought of Sebastian then, of our date when went on the flying trapeze. I thought about my 21st birthday when I proposed to him and about each and every time we'd made love. I remembered the flowers he'd so sweetly given me before we'd gone to breadstix. Sebastian was my happy place. It was pathetic but true. I missed him way too much.

"Where'd you go?" Troye asked. "You kinda spaced out there."

"Sebastian," I smiled wistfully.

"You miss him huh?" He asked sympathetically 

"More than anything," I sighed.

"You can ask him to join us," Troye suggested. "I wouldn't mind as long as he doesn't distract you from what we need to do."

"Really?" I asked surprised. 

"Sure," he confirmed.

"I'll think about it," I mused.

"Cool," he grinned. "Now it's work time Mr Hummel."

Our first show went off without a hitch. The crowd was electric and it was incredible to perform again especially with Troye. I even gained some new Twitter followers and received my first inappropriate very sexually explicit tweet from a very brazen fan girl.

"Shame you don't play for her team," Troye laughed when I showed him in the car. "You could have got lucky there."

"Engaged," I pointed to my ring. "and scrupulously faithful from this point on."

"That's right," Emma laughed. "You two hooked up didn't you? In New York."

"No!" We both replied in unison.

"If you say so," she laughed. "Either way great show tonight."


	127. Time to make Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kurt thrives professionally he and Seb struggle a little across the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV. 
> 
> I love watching Kurt get his confidence back :))

Again I was woken by an enthusiastic happy Troye. This time really early. He skipped joyfully into my room with a newspaper and a coffee. "Non fat mocha," he declared looking so proud of himself.

"Thank you," I yawned rubbing my eyes before taking the beverage.

"Sit down and listen to this," he squealed excitedly. "The reviewers loved you."

"They did?" I looked at him surprised.

"Kurt Hummel, Sivan's previously unknown and reportedly last minute opening act wooed the crowd with his sweet syrupy voice and boyish good looks. The only fault we could find with him aside from his lack of original tunes was that we weren't graced with his presence for long enough," Troye read beaming. "They wanted more."

"I can't believe it," I smiled through happy tears. "They actually liked me."

"How can you be surprised?" Troye asked confused. "I told you you're incredible. I wouldn't have asked you if you weren't."

"I guess, I thought you just asked me cause we're friends."

"I've got lots of friends Kurt. I asked because you're talented. That night in New York when we sang together in my room your voice blew me away. It's stunning."

"Thank you," I blushed, sipping my coffee.

"No thank you," he grinned. "You make me look good."

"You are good," I assured him.

"That's why we make a good team. Now get yourself organised we're off to Canberra today. We'll do our show tonight and then head to Sydney for our day off. I was thinking you might like to do the harbour bridge climb with me and Emma said you want to see Kangaroos. Tourist," he teased.

"Well you don't exactly see them hopping around in New York," I poked my tongue out at him playfully.

"That paper is yours. Call your man and read him your review, then get ready to go," he advised. We leave at 9am"

I took a photo of my review and proudly posted it on my Facebook wall before calling Seb.

"Holy fuck Gorgeous," he laughed. "That's so amazing. I'm not one bit surprised. I wish I could hug you right now."

"I'm just stunned," I laughed too.

"Rachel will be seething with jealousy,"  
He giggled.

"She'll probably accuse me of sleeping with the reviewer or paying them."

"Probably," Seb agreed.

"I got my first dirty tweet last night from a rather over zealous young lady," I grimaced.

"Oh geez," Seb chuckled. "If I'd known you were into that I'd have sent you dirty tweets."

"I'll pass," I giggled. "Just knowing you think about me is enough."

"I think about you constantly," Seb replied sincerely. "I thought about you very vividly in the shower this morning."

"Sebastian!" I blushed. 

"What?" He laughed. "Don't tell me you think about someone else when you jerk off."

"I haven't...um...since I've been away," I replied honestly. "I've been too exhausted."

"Okay," Seb replied. "Can we maybe you know have phone sex or Skype sex soon?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be sexual with you again yet."

"Oh honey," he sounded hurt. "I get it."

"I love you Seb," I assured him quickly. "I'm not trying to be a bitch or to hurt you. I just..it hurts."

"I'd do anything to take it back," he replied remorsefully. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"We could have been married now," I sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry," Seb started to cry.

"Baby, no," I tried to comfort him as I teared up myself. "It will happen."

"I'm such an idiot," he replied obviously angry with himself.

"Yes you are," I agreed. "I'm fabulous."

"You really are," he sniffed. "I wish you were here."

"I'll be home soon enough babe," I smiled softly. I knew Troye had said I could invite him to join me but I'd decided against it for now. The distance forced us to talk to each other rather than jump into bed together and that was a good thing. "I'm off to Canberra today. Our second show is tonight."

"Is there anything on YouTube?" Seb asked. "I want to see my beautiful man on the stage."

"I haven't checked to be honest," I replied unsure. "I'm sorry Hun. I have to go and shower and pack and hit the road."

"Okay Gorgeous," he answered sadly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible." He ended the call.

I put my phone onto charge and went to shower. I was dressed and packing when Troye returned.

"Almost ready Kurtie?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes," I replied. I was rearranging my suitcase quickly to squeeze in my new clothes when I spotted it. "Oh" I gasped bursting into tears as I picked up the Louis Vuitton wallet I forgot I'd ordered for Sebastian.

"Kurt?" Troye looked at me concerned. "Are you okay babe?"

"Of course," I nodded frantically wiping my eyes. "I bought him this as a wedding gift. I just wish he was here."

"Aww honey," Troye hugged me patting my shoulder. "Did you call him like I suggested?"

"Yes," I nodded, stepping out of the hug to finish my packing. "He's really proud of me."

"He should be," Troye smiled softly. "What can I do?"

"Just pretend you haven't noticed what a mess I am," I giggled feeling embarrassed.

"I think you're doing great. You've been through a lot," he acknowledged. "You're miles from home with a new friend you hardly know conquering the world. You're a bad ass Kurt Hummel. You are way too hard on yourself."

"I am kinda a bad ass," I agreed laughing as I zipped up my suitcase.

"Time to make tracks," Troye encouraged. "Have you got everything?"

"Yes," I nodded following him out of the room. 

We soon arrived at the airport and grabbed a breakfast burrito from Subway before getting our flight to Canberra. Troye was stopped by the occasional fan for a photo or autograph on our way and I was impressed by his kindness and patience. "Never forget," he told me later, "it's the fans that pay your bills. They are important. They deserve all the love in the world."

"You're an amazing role model," I fangirled. "It's such an honour to work with you."

"Ditto," Troye grinned. 

Canberra was a pretty city, small, purpose built and designed I'd read, specifically as the country's capital with Parliament House prominently featured front and centre on a hill overlooking a lovely lake.

"All ready for tonight?" Troye asked as we walked along the shore sipping coffee. 

"After last night I'm really pumped," I nodded with enthusiasm. 

"You're a natural," Troye smiled. "I'd love to set you up with a budding song writer I'm friends with and get you writing some original stuff."

"Seriously?" I almost dropped my coffee. "We did a bit of song writing in high school. I enjoyed it."

"She lives in Adelaide," he explained. "I'll organise a meeting for when we get there.  
Her name is Maddie. She's super quirky. You'll love her."

"I can't wait," I smiled as I stopped to take a photo of the beautiful lake. It was so serene.

"Tourist!" Troye mocked me laughing. 

"Shut up," I joked, rolling my eyes.

We made our way with Emma to the Canberra Theatre after that. To my relief it was only about half the size of the Palais in Melbourne. Troye sound checked first while I watched on and then went for meet and greets while I sound checked. 

I wasn't sure if it was the smaller crowd or the fact that I'd done it before but I was much more relaxed than the previous night and more able to let go and be myself. The audience responded well even before Troye joined me on stage. I loved the adrenalin rush. It was all over too soon but I sat in the wings with Emma and watched Troye finish his show. He came off the stage hyped and threw his arms around me, giving me the hugest hug.

"Woah," he laughed. "Amazing."

We showered and changed and headed to our hotel. "Wanna hang out for a bit?" Troye asked in the elevator. "We can order a pizza..."

"Or a fruit platter," Emma suggested.

"...and watch a movie. I'm too fired up to sleep yet."

"Sounds fun," I agreed, feeling on a natural high myself.

"No booze," Emma reminded us. 

"Of course not," I looked at her with mock horror for daring to even make such a suggestion.

I joined Troye in his room, taking off my shoes and sitting tentatively on the edge of his bed.

"Relax Kurt," he reassured me. "Strictly friends babe. I know where your heart lies."

I took the liberty then of laying back on the bed. It was king sized like mine so it wasn't like we were going to be squashed together anyway. He tossed me the TV remote. "Pick a movie scaredy cat. I'll order pizza. Is pepperoni okay?"

"I'd rather vegetarian and a Diet Coke please," I replied.

"Vegetables? Really?" He laughed. "You're such a grown up."

"I love my veggies," I pouted playfully as I scanned through the movies. "Have you seen Lazer Team yet?" 

"No," he grinned. "Rooster Teeth right? I've heard about it. Put it on."

He laid down beside me and ordered the pizzas while I got the movie started. We chatted comfortably about the plot as we watched.

The pizzas soon arrived. "Are you okay?" Troye asked me as we began to eat. "I've been a bit worried about you especially since this morning."

"It's hard you know. I want to hate him but instead I love him and miss him with a intensity so great that it hurts my heart. I want him here with me but then on the other hand I want to strangle his last breath from him for sleeping with that guy."

"Oh Kurt," he sighed. "If there's anything I can do..."

"You've done more than you'll ever know," I smiled gratefully. "You're letting me find me again and it feels really good."

"I'm pleased," he squeezed my hand as we returned our attention back to the movie.


	128. The climb to the top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt pines for Seb as he and Troye enjoy a day off in Sydney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV 
> 
> Not Blaine friendly

It was barely light out when I woke up still fully dressed in Troye's bed. He had fallen sound asleep too with the television and lamp still on. I climbed gently out of bed to turn the TV off and almost stepped in our half eaten pizzas which now laid face down on the carpet beside the bed.

"Eww," I groaned, quietly cleaning them up, and putting them in the trash. 

"What are you doing?"Troye moaned. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm going to head back to my room. We need to be up soon any way."

"Off to Sydney today," Troye groaned stretching. "It's a beautiful city. You'll love it and we have all day today to look around before we play at the Sydney Opera House tomorrow night."

"The weather is supposed to be good too," I smiled. "I'll shower and meet you downstairs in an hour. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good," Troye grinned getting out of bed. 

I went back to my room, feeling tremendously guilty. I'd fallen asleep watching the movie and hadn't intended to spend the night in Troye's bed. I knew Sebastian wouldn't like it regardless of how innocent it all was. It felt wrong. I so desperately wanted him and I to work. That arrogant little asshat meant everything to me. I didn't want to do anything to further jeopardise our future together. I needed to earn his trust back as surely as he needed to earn mine. I would be more careful in future.

I was having an amazing time on this trip, performing, seeing new places and hanging out with Troye but I was beginning to feel a little homesick. I missed Luna, my favourite coffee shop and even Elliott, pre-Vegas cozy best friend Elliott, not awkward uncomfortable ex-husband Elliott. I didn't know how to talk to him anymore. It felt like we were no longer on the same side. Now that there was some distance between us I could see that Seb had been right about him. It wasn't that I blamed El for our ridiculous marriage but I had realised that he had put a lot of unnecessary strain on my relationship with Seb. It was selfish and it really angered me because no true friend should do that. 

I sighed as I got in the shower, I needed to stop thinking of home and focus on the amazing opportunities that I was being offered. I couldn't wait to sing at the Sydney Opera House. I felt both terrified and exhilarated at the prospect of performing for almost 6000 people. It would be our biggest audience so far. I felt confident I was up for it.

I dressed quickly and repacked my case noticing that I desperately needed to get some laundry done or do some shopping, maybe both. I'd work something out. I'd heard shopping in Sydney was incredible. I'd talk to Emma or Troye.

Our flight to Sydney was a quick one. We checked straight into our hotel at Circular Quay with a gorgeous view out over the iconic Sydney Harbour. We took a walk and sat by the water for a while watching the ferries come and go. It was so relaxing. 

"You ready to do the bridge climb?" Troye asked pointing up at the Sydney Harbour Bridge. 

"We are climbing that?" I asked wide eyed. "It's huge."

"You'll love it Tourist," he laughed. "The view from the top is going to be incredible."

"I can't argue with that," I chuckled following him to our meeting point.

We geared up and went through the safety briefing before beginning our climb. It took about two hours to get to the top. It was strenuous work but the commentary was interesting and the view the entire time was breathtaking. I honestly wished that Sebastian had been with me to share it, though with his mild fear of heights he probably wouldn't have enjoyed it like Troye and I did.

"You'll be singing there tomorrow night Kurtie," Troye grinned at me pointing out the sails of the opera house. 

"It's so beautiful up here," I smiled. "I feel so free. This trip is just what I needed."

"It does seem to be doing you good," he agreed. "You're changing somehow."

"I feel fearless," I confessed looking out over the water. "I feel like I can do anything, like nothing is unachievable. It's so invigorating."

"You inspire me Kurt," he complimented me genuinely. "You're so strong."

"I'm definitely getting there," I agreed.

"Sebastian isn't going to know what to do with his new confident, successful, sassy diva fiancé," Troye smirked. 

"You're an idiot," I joked as the guide began to direct us back down. 

"You hungry?" I asked once we were all done and dusted. "I read online that there's lots of great restaurants at Darling Harbour. It's just a short ferry ride."

"You've done your homework," Troye joked as we wandered along Circular Quay. "You'll like Darling Harbour. You can shout me some fish and chips for dinner."

"How Australian," I grinned.

"Toto you're not in Kansas anymore," he laughed as we boarded a ferry. 

"I had noticed that," I smirked as we took a seat up on the deck. We sat in comfortable silence taking photos and enjoying the light breeze for the ten minute duration of our journey. 

Darling harbour was amazing with tons of restaurants, boutique shops, an IMAX theatre, an aquarium and even a massive maritime museum. We wandered around looking at the shops for a while. Troye helped me pick out a few gifts for my family including an Aboriginal designed scarf for Carole and a tiny echidna onesie for my impending niece. 

We choose a classy seafood restaurant by the water for dinner and were able to enjoy our meals without much interruption from Troye's fangirls.

"All your fans are 12 year old girls," I teased him as we ate.

"There's the odd 12 year old boy too," he laughed. "Aren't they all so cute? Do you want kids? 

"We want 3," I smiled wistfully. "Not for a while yet though."

"I think you'll be a great dad. You're very tolerant and so much fun."

"You think I'm fun?" I queried in surprise.

"I love your company. I'm having the best day," he smiled widely 

I was having the best day too. Troye was so positive and enthusiastic. His mood was contagious. I found him very witty and entertaining but somehow everything still reminded me of Seb. I felt pathetic for missing him so much after he'd cheated on me with a porn star. I knew I should have more self respect but the heart wanted what the heart wanted and my heart definately wanted Sebastian Smythe. 

"You're gone again," Troye intruded on my thoughts. "Why haven't you invited here yet? I don't get it."

"Because I'm stubborn and he hurt me," I sighed.

"But you obviously want him here with you," Troye observed.

"While he's there we have to talk," I explained. "If he's here it will all just become physical."

"It doesn't have to," Troye argued.

"I wish that were true. I can't resist him. As soon as he touches me I lose concentration. I'm pathetic."

"You're in love," Troye sighed enviously. "Fuck I want that."

"My friend Elliott is single," I nudged his foot under the table.

"No," he laughed. "I'm not dating your ex husband."

"I'm not sure he technically counts as my ex husband since we got an annulment rather than a divorce," I pushed.

"Still you told me you used to hook up with him so...No!" Troye shook his head.

"He's hung," I added smirking.

"Still no," Troye chuckled. "How hung?"

I raised an eye brow and roared laughing.

"Tell me," he pleaded. 

I held my hands apart in front of me indicating the size of Elliott's dick.

"Hmm," Troye grinned. "Impressive. What about Sebastian?"

"Nope. That's mine," I replied possessively "not telling." 

"Fair enough," he grinned. "You love him. I can respect that."

"He's infuriating but I adore him," I admitted. "I can't wait to see him again."

"If this is all becomes too much you'll tell me won't you?" He asked caringly,

"I'm a tiny bit homesick," I admitted. "I'm having the time of my life though and I'm learning so much about our craft, about Australia and especially about myself,"

"Mostly I just want you to have fun," he winked. 

After our meal we took a taxi back to our hotel. I settled into bed early deciding to update my social media. I posted some photos from my trip so far on Instagram, then opened my Twitter app. My number of followers had almost doubled since the Melbourne concert. I couldn't believe it. I had so many complimentary tweets including photos and videos from both Canberra and Melbourne. It was overwhelming and quite touching. 

Lastly I logged onto my Facebook the responses to my review were plentiful and very encouraging. There were comments from dad and Elliott, Seb of course and a lot of my new directions friends including Mercedes who was as pleased as punch for me. The one that was unexpected because I was sure I'd blocked him, came from Blaine and was liked by Rachel. It read "Its so easy to get ahead when you're willing to give head."

Who knew they even had social media access in jail? I wouldn't have put it past Rachel to have posted it for him. The post stunk of her and their obviously mutual jealousy but I was mortified none the less. How dare Blaine insinuate such a thing considering the predicament he had himself in. I wanted to lash out at him with a cruel yet witty reply but decided instead to rise above it. I couldn't wait to post a copy of my first CD to him in prison. That would be my ultimate revenge.

It dawned on me then that I'd been so busy that I hadn't spoken to my Sebby all day. Now was no good either because it was the middle of the night in New York. First thing in the morning, I vowed to myself as I turned off my lamp. I fell into a restless sleep with Blaine's Facebook comment on my mind. I hated that bastard so much.


	129. Surprise!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt becomes concerned when he can't reach Seb so Troye cheers him up with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> 420 kudos :) thank you so much you beautiful beautiful people. I love you all xx

5:59am From Troye: Make sure you put your radio on at 7:00am. I'm heading out for an interview. Got a magazine photo shoot all day. I'll meet you at the opera house at 3:30pm. Have a great day x

I groaned softly as I read the text. Couldn't he have told me all that shit last night and let me sleep in?

6:02am From Kurt: see you then. I'm going to go back to sleep. Jealous?

6:05am From Troye: very...I hate you :P

6:07am From Kurt: haha have a fun day :)

I didn't go back to sleep immediately though instead I called my dearly beloved first. His phone was off. Maybe he was in therapy or he'd forgotten to charge it. I hoped he wasn't pissed because he hadn't heard from me yesterday and had decided to deliberately avoid me. That didn't seem like him though. That was more of a Blaine thing to do. I tried not to worry. I would try calling again later. 

I sent my clothes out to be laundered, put on the television and ordered myself a room service breakfast. I checked my Twitter while I waited discovering even more new followers. I retweeted a few of the better photos of me and sent a dm to Seb in case he checked.

"Miss you so much. Trying to call you. ILY <3"

I really hoped he was ok. I decided to give Dad a call. I hadn't spoken to him since I'd called him from Vegas to let him know about my trip and our cancelled wedding. He'd been concerned but supportive. He didn't know about my annulment or about Seb and Jake.

"Hey kiddo," he answered. He sounded relaxed and happy. It was good to hear his voice. "How's your travels? I read your review. Congrats."

"Thanks Dad," I smiled. "Everything is going great. It's an amazing country. I'm in Sydney right now. I climbed the harbour bridge yesterday."

"Be careful," Dad sounded concerned.

"Can you keep an eye on Seb for me? I didn't get a chance to call him yesterday and now his phone's off. I'm a little worried."

"I actually spoke to him yesterday morning," he replied. "Poor kid is missing you like mad."

"Same," I sighed.

"We saw your show on YouTube. You were incredible Kurt. Rachel sent Carole a link. The poor woman is furiously jealous."

"Thanks Dad," I smiled proudly, quietly thrilled at Rachel's distressed. "Troye wants to set me up with a song writer friend and get me recording some original songs."

"This Troye seems very invested in you," Dad hinted none too subtly. 

"It's strictly professional," I insisted honestly. 

"I hope so," Dad replied firmly. "I'll let you go Kurt. I have piles of work to do and this will be costing you a fortune. Stay safe won't you?"

"I will Dad. I love you. Tell Carole I love her."

"We both love you too son," Dad replied fondly.

"Take care Dad. Bye."

"Bye Kurt." I ended the call.

A few minutes later my breakfast with a much needed cup of coffee arrived. I ate in bed, even giving vegemite a try for the first time. It wasn't Nutella but I didn't mind it. Once I was done I set my alarm for 11am and went back to sleep.

I tried calling Seb again as soon as I woke but still had no luck. It worried me a little. I considered calling Jeff but didn't want to over react. I was sure he was perfectly fine.

I took a shower, dressed in my last remaining clean clothes and took a taxi to the city centre. I wandered the shops for a few hours, buying myself a new pair of white ripped jeans, a couple of shirts, some new underwear and a pair of boots. The prices seemed quite reasonable if I'd calculated the exchange rate correctly. Shopping alone wasn't as much fun as doing it with Elliott but it was much quicker and I did manage to survive. I finished my afternoon off by pampering myself with a manicure. I tried Seb again without success then went to meet Troye.

I couldn't deny that the Sydney Opera House was incredible. It seemed unbelievable to me that I would be singing on the same stage that had hosted Hugh Jackman and even Oprah Winfrey when she'd visited Australia. It blew my mind. Troye and I settled into our dressing rooms then went through our usual routine of sound checking before I changed into my new clothes for the show.

"Woah, you look hot!" Troye complimented me as slumped down on the sofa in my dressing room. "New Jeans?"

"Yes thanks," I grinned. "I did a little shopping today."

"Lucky you. I'm so freaking tired," Troye complained. "The magazine shoot was a nightmare."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. 

"Ehh it's okay," he shrugged. "You look worried. What's wrong?"

"I haven't been able to get hold of Seb all day. I'm worried. We haven't spoken since Canberra."

"Oh," Troye shrugged. "I'm sure everything's fine."

"Yeah," I mumbled swallowing down my panic.

"Showtime!" Troye nudged me out the dressing room door, smiling. "Break a leg." I could hear the crowd as I approached the stage. The adrenaline kicked in as I stepped out. 

"I'm Kurt Hummel," I announced. "Good evening Sydney!" The audience cheered. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of my happy place, of my Sebastian and then looked out into the mass of people and began to sing Adam Lambert's These Boys. I had fun bouncing around the stage before stepping it up with a slightly edited version of Beyonce's Dance For you. I let go as Troye suggested and got lost in the music. I had the time of my life dancing provocatively before a hoard of screaming teenage girls. As I reached the end of the song and the lights lowered a little I looked out into the crowd. That's when I spotted them. Those unmistakable gorgeous green eyes. I almost lost it when they locked with mine but somehow managed to keep my cool ending my song without mishap. 

"He's here," I whispered to Troye as he joined me on stage. 

"Surprise," he whispered back grinning as the audience became hysterical "You were so sad without him. I had to ask him to come." 

"Thank you," I smiled before we began our song. It was our best performance yet and I was beyond pumped as I stepped off stage. "Kurt Hummel, Ladies and Gentleman," Troye gestured after me.

I watched Troye sing Happy Little Pill then met Emma and Sebastian in my dressing room.

"You were magical up there baby. Holy fuck! So sexy!" He gushed smiling widely. "I couldn't believe my eyes."

"I'll leave you two alone," Emma smiled

"Thanks for everything," Seb replied sincerely as she shut the door behind her.

"I couldn't reach you all day," I ran at him pulling him close. "I was so worried."

"No service on the plane Gorgeous. I'm so proud of you Kurt," he wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed me softly. I melted against him kissing him back.

"I can't believe you're here," I smiled.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be pleased to see me," he replied looking unsure. "But when Troye called I couldn't say no."

"Of course I'm pleased to see you." I squeezed him a little tighter. "I'll thank Troye later. Whose looking after Luna?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"Jeff and Nick are staying at the penthouse until we get home. I told them to stay out of our sex toys."

"They wouldn't, surely," I scrunched my face in disgust.

"I hope not," he laughed.

"I saw you on YouTube but nothing compares to the real thing. You were on fire up there Kurt. You just oozed confidence. You've never looked sexier. The way you moved...Ugh!! Everyone wanted you."

"Everyone?" I flirted.

"Fuck yes," he whined. "I wanted you...I mean I do want you."

"You do huh?" I teased rolling my hips seductively against his.

"Kurt?" He moaned, gripping my ass.

"Hands off!" I demanded, dominantly pushing him backwards onto the sofa behind him. I straddled his lap, taking his hands in mine and pinning them to the wall above his head. I began to sing along to the song we could hear Troye singing on stage moving slowly and seductively to the rhythm of it. I rutted and grinded against him rolling my hips as I watched him full apart beneath me. 

"So hot," he whimpered arching up against me. "Dance for me baby."

I smirked, loving the rush of power I got from knowing I had complete control over him and whether he came or not. I considered getting up and feigning disinterest. It would serve him right for cheating on me but I was pretty close myself and didn't see any point in punishing us both. 

Instead I moved a little faster, grinded a little harder and just when I knew from the look in his eyes that he was there I kissed him, wet, wild and dirty. 

"Fuck! Kurt!" He howled shuddering beneath me as I bit cruelly into his bottom lip. Before he had time to come down, I let go of his hands and undid my jeans. "Suck me bitch," I demanded kneeling up straight.

He nodded, licking his lips. He gripped the base of my cock and took me his mouth. I gripped his hair tight, forced his head back and fucked his gorgeous face, gradually thrusting in deeper and deeper. It felt incredible and made me feel so powerful knowing that I was the only one who knew the pleasure his pretty mouth could bring. I came quick and hard down his throat and over his tongue. I moaned as I watched my cum drip from his lips and down his chin as he struggled to swallow my entire load. 

"Fucking hot," I sighed pulling back. I scooped my cum from his face with my fingers and offered it to him. He lapped it up hungrily. I smirked down at him. "Such a good bitch," I murmured.

He frowned a little wiping his face on the back of his hand as I tucked myself back into my jeans and got up.

"Would you like a drink?" I offered.

"Yes," he replied hoarsely before clearing his throat.

I tossed him a bottle of water and sat down opposite him. 

"What was that?" He asked opening his water.

"That was me," I replied shrugging. 

"Okay," he nodded looking troubled.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm your fiancé, not your bitch Kurt," he mumbled quietly as if he was almost afraid to speak. 

I laughed softly, cupping his face in my hands and looking into his eyes. "You're my everything Sebastian," I replied sincerely before kissing him softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he replied looking totally confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask what continent/country you're all in? I'm Australian in case that wasn't obvious :) just curious about your time zones 
> 
> Also it kinda surprised me that nobody asked what songs Kurt was singing. Lol


	130. Noone's Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt awkwardly navigate their way back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> Oh how I've missed him <3
> 
> Some of you expressed concerns about Kurt's sexual aggression in the last chapter I've addressed that here.

Hand in hand Kurt and I took the short walk along the water front back to the hotel with Troye after the show. 

"You two totally had dressing room sex didn't you?" Troye teased. "I can see it in your eyes. You dirty little deviants."

"Umm...maybe," Kurt giggled, discretely nodding. "So hot!" He mouthed, thinking I couldn't see.

"Good for you," Troye grinned. "I'm tremendously jealous. I want a boyfriend. It's not really viable right now when I'm travelling all the time though."

"I told you Elliott's single," Kurt nudged Troye with his elbow, smirking.

"And I told you no," Troye replied firmly.

"But..." Kurt laughed, wiggling his eye brows suggestively as I wondered what that was about.

"No!" Troye giggled. "Just No."

I watched the two of them interact as we entered the hotel elevator. Their banter was light and friendly. They were very casual and relaxed together. Kurt seemed to have found a real genuine friend in Troye. I was happy for him.

"Great show tonight Kurtie," Troye smiled as we stopped in the hall presumably outside our rooms. 

"Thanks," Kurt grinned pulling out of my grasp to hug him. "Night babe."

"What time do you want your coffee in the morning?" Troye asked. "I don't want to interrupt any...um...bow chicka wow wow."

"Oh geez," Kurt laughed. "But you told me you like to watch."

"That was in confidence," Troye blushed.

"Wake me at 8am," Kurt chuckled unlocking our door and leading me inside.

"You talk about sex with him?" I asked curiously.

"I don't /have/ sex with him if that's what you're asking. We talk about a lot of things," he replied sounding almost snarky

"I traveled 22 hours to get here and I can't tell if you even want me here," I ventured carefully.

"I do," he confirmed flatly.

Kurt looked exactly the same, total perfection as always, but he seemed like a totally different man. He had a new cocky air of confidence about him. It was extremely sexy but I wasn't quite sure how to approach him. 

The way he'd totally dominated me back in his dressing room was super hot but had definitely shocked me. Usually he was soft and affectionate but that had been rough and dirty. I'd loved it but wasn't sure what to make of it. Was it him claiming me back or did he think that after I'd stupidly fucked Jake that that was what I liked? I needed to talk to him but I was exhausted and I felt a little awkward. 

"I'm going to take a shower," he told me as he looked through the closet. 

"I'm really tired," I replied. "I'll take the sofa if you like."

"Seb?" He looked at me sadly. "No! Surely you didn't fly half way across the world to sleep on the sofa."

"I feel uncomfortable babe," I whispered quietly.

"With me?" He asked looking hurt. "Why?"

"You've never pushed me around like that before," I tried to explain.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He looked concerned.

"No," I shook my head. "It was hot, not painful but I kinda felt like you weren't quite seeing me. I felt used Kurt, like I could have been anyone. You called me bitch, for fucks sake. Where was the love?" 

"I do love you Sebastian," Kurt took my hand and we sat together on the bed. 

"Was that to punish me?" I asked gently.

"Maybe," he admitted. "You're mine. Maybe I thought that you needed reminding of that."

"I don't mind it rough. That part was really hot but don't call me bitch. I'm no one's bitch not even yours."

"I'm sorry," he apologised. 

"It's okay," I assured him. 

"I am really glad you're here. You have no idea how much I missed you," he stroked my cheek.

"Are we okay?" I asked cautiously. 

"Seb you've come half way across the world to support me with my career. That's the most romantic thing any man has ever done for me," he teared up. "We are okay."

I pulled him into a tight hug and gently rubbed circles into his back. "I'm blown away by you. I would go anywhere and do anything to be with you. Tonight when you were up on that stage Kurt you were magnificent. You sounded flawless and looked so fucking sexy. I was so proud to be with you."

"Thank you," he mumbled shyly. "That means so much to me."

"You must know I adore you Kurt," I reminded him.

"I think you're pretty damn special too," he smiled. I loved that smile so much. I loved the man it belonged to more. 

"I'm exhausted," I yawned.

"Me too," he brushed my hair softly from my face and kissed my forehead. "Lots of late nights and early mornings. I think I'll shower in the morning."

"Can I hold you while we fall asleep?" I asked gently, as I stood and began to undress for bed. 

Kurt frowned a little. "Sweetheart you don't ever have to ask that."

"I fucked up. I feel like the rules have changed," I muttered as I searched through my suitcase for clean underwear. Cumming in my pants earlier was uncomfortable enough. I wasn't sleeping in it. 

"We both fucked up," Kurt acknowledged ogling my bare ass as I changed. I had to admit I enjoyed the positive attention. 

"Are you checking me out?" I smirked.

"Hell yes," he grinned as he began to change too. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled. "So are you."

Kurt turned off the light and we climbed into bed, naturally gravitating toward one another in the dark. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms with Kurt's head nestled on my chest. It didn't matter that we were thousands of miles from our penthouse in New York, being in Kurt's arms again felt like home.

We were woken the following morning by a knock at the door. "Can you get it babe?" Kurt whined rolling off me.

I obliged. 

"Coffee's here," Troye grinned practically skipping into our room. He seemed to be one of those happy cheery morning people. He was out of place with us. "Sorry Seb I forgot to ask your order so I just got you the same as Kurtie."

"A non fat mocha is fine," I smiled as Troye handed over the coffees.

I climbed back into bed with Kurt as Troye took a seat on the chair. Kurt snuggled close unperturbed by Troye's presence so I went with it.

"Off to Brisbane today boys," Troye sounded excited as he sipped his coffee.  
"Our flight leaves at 12pm."

"I always imagined touring to be more glamorous than this," Kurt groaned. "It's just a lot flights, hotels and fast food."

"And thousands of adoring fans," Troye grinned. "That's the part I like and sharing my music. I called Maddie yesterday by the way. She can't wait to meet you Kurt."

"Whose Maddie?" I asked curiously. 

"She's a song writer," Kurt smiled. "I don't think I've had a chance to tell you yet Troye wants to help me record some original songs."

"That's amazing," I grinned, kissing my fiancé. "My man's going to be famous."

"I predict he'll be huge. He's already got his own little following online after only 3 shows."

"Wow Kurt. That's amazing honey," I praised him deservedly. 

"They call themselves Kurtsies," Troye laughed. "How cute is that? Emma was telling me all about it."

Kurt laughed, sipping his coffee. "I never expected anything like this."

"You should have," Troye offered. "You're very talented. Anyway I need to go and pack. Can you guys be ready to go about 9:30?"

"Sure," Kurt grinned finishing his coffee and snuggling closer. "Thanks Troye by the way. I'm so glad Seb is here."

"You're welcome babe. I believe love conquers all and I couldn't have my opening act moping around crying all the time."

"You were crying?" I asked sadly after Troye left.

"A little," Kurt admitted.

"Awww baby no," I cupped his cheek, gently stroking it with my thumb. "No more tears. I'm here now."

"I shouldn't have come without you," he leaned into my touch.

"I shouldn't have let you come without me," I corrected him. 

"I'd love to lie here with you all day but we need to get moving baby. Come shower with me?" Kurt asked sounding a little unsure.

"You don't have to ask me twice to get naked with you," I flirted subtly.

"Did I tell you how much I've missed you?" Kurt laughed as he climbed out of bed.

"I was scared when you left that you'd get used to being without me," I admitted.

"Seb, that's crazy. I need you. You're part of what makes me who I am now. There is no Kurt without Sebastian. I still want to marry you."

"I want that too. If this country wasn't so backwards with its marriage equality laws I'd try to persuade you to do it here."

"Let's not rush," he suggested as I followed him into the bathroom. "I've already had one marriage disaster."

"How is your ex husband?" I asked half teasing as I got undressed.

"We haven't spoken since Las Vegas," he shrugged. "I've only had one text message from him."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I turned on the water. "I know you care about him."

"He caused a lot of problems for us," Kurt acknowledged removing his clothes. "I care about you."

"I love you Gorgeous," I smiled pulling him into the shower with me.

He pinned me against the shower wall with his body and kissed me ever so gently, sweet and seductively. "Tonight after the show my lovely I'm yours," he teased stepping back. 

"I'll be ready," I grinned. "I've never had Australian sex before though. Maybe they do it different here."

"Na, the orgy I had with the six Australian guys after the Melbourne show was all pretty standard," Kurt smirked.

"Hmm," I mock glared. "Only six guys?"

"Seven seemed greedy," he laughed.

"You're an ass," I chuckled.

"And you love my ass," Kurt giggled.


	131. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's public romantic gesture eases Seb's insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> This chapter is for my sweet Italian friend Annette91 <3
> 
> Starts off fluffy and sweet. Ends smutty ;)
> 
> Sorry I haven't added a chapter in a day or two. Depression is an ugly master. I've been struggling to string two words together :( 
> 
> Anyway I love you all xx I hope you enjoy this.

We made the short 90 minute flight from Sydney to Brisbane without any fuss. I got to know Emma while Troye and Kurt discussed their show and chatted. I loved the confidence of my new Kurt. He had an intriguing new air about him. He almost glowed. I was so proud of him. It worried me a little though. Kurt was becoming further out of my league every day and he and superstar Troye were getting closer and closer while I was just the lousy cheating fiancé, madly in love with him. I wasn't jealous but it didn't feel good.

Kurt squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "Thank you for being here," he spoke softly so only I could hear. "I love you Beautiful."

I smiled back, stroking his hand gently with my thumb. "I love you too Gorgeous. I'm so over flying though and I'm so tired."

"We have a day off tomorrow honey," he pecked my lips. We can sleep really late, have breakfast in bed and..."

"Bow chicka wow wow," Troye interrupted laughing. "Is that all you two think about?"

"We are healthy young men with healthy appetites," Kurt defended us.

"Why do I get the impression we aren't talking about food," Emma chipped in grinning. "Half your luck."

Kurt flashed her a cheeky smirk as Troye winked. "I need a boyfriend," he whined.

"Elliott," Kurt teased.

"Na uh!" Troye shook his head adamantly, making Kurt giggle.

Once we landed Emma hired a car. She dropped Troye and Kurt off at their venue, The Brisbane Convention Centre then her and I went and checked into the hotel. Kurt and I had a spacious room next to Troye's with a nice view of the river and a nice big bathtub that I intended to put to good use during our 2 night stay. I had a lot to make up to Kurt and I intended to do that before we returned to New York and then every day for the rest of our lives if he'd let me. 

Troye was doing meet and greets and Kurt had just finished sound checking and was getting changed when I joined him back stage in his dressing room.

"Eyeliner or not?" Kurt asked kissing me then checking his reflection in the mirror as I sat down.

"Definitely eyeliner," I confirmed. "Damn you look hot!"

"Thanks," he smiled shyly. "I have about 4000 of Troye's screaming fans to impress. It's a lot of pressure."

"You're accumulating quite a few fans of your own, me included," I reminded him.

"It's surreal," he smiled at me in the mirror as he applied his make up. "This whole tour is amazing and having you here just makes it even better."

"I feel honoured to be able to share this with you," I assured him. "You're on your way to magical things. You're not going to want to be saddled with me for much longer."

"Sebastian Smythe!" He glared at me. "What the fuck?"

"You've always been way out of my league," I sighed.

"Showtime!" Emma interrupted cheerfully.

"I have to go and entertain the masses but we are going to talk about this later Mister," he spoke firmly.

We kissed softly. I gave him a final ass grope and wished him good luck before he headed onto the stage to rousing cheers and applause. 

He sang Adam Lambert's These Boys the same as last night. He was devine. Everything I knew he could be. Then he began to speak. "Good Evening Brisbane. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Some loud guy in the audience screamed "I love you Kurt." It made Kurt laugh and me cringe. 

"Thank you honey," Kurt smiled in response. "I love you all too."

"I love you more," another male voice yelled.

Kurt chuckled. He sure was becoming popular. "The love of my life arrived yesterday from New York City to surprise me," he told his audience. "He's my world. Sebastian baby, I love you. This song is for you." He blew me a kiss to where I stood watching from the wings with Emma and Troye. I smiled back emotionally.

"You two are too fucking adorable," Troye beamed as Kurt began to sing.

"Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms.

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now."

I melted as he sang, watching on as his audience swayed along looking as besotted with him as I was. 

"He's perfect," I muttered quietly to Troye.

"He's crazy about you. You're a very lucky man," Troye looked at me enviously as the song continued.

"I know," I acknowledged proudly. "That sexy as fuck angel out there on that stage is my future husband."

"Awww," Troye sighed. "You're totally getting laid tonight, you know that right?"

"You can bet your life I am," I smiled widely.

We stood together watching Kurt as he finished his song.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love."

As happy tears streaked my cheeks, I'd never wanted to hold Kurt more. He had declared his love for me in song to over 4000 people. It was such an incredibly beautiful gesture. I was totally floored. 

I continued to watch in awe as Kurt and Troye sang their duet. They complimented each other so well. Their voices were stunning together. 

"I'd love them to record a song together," Emma bubbled enthusiastically. "The audience loves them."

"Because they are both so freaking pretty and sound like heavenly songbirds," I gushed.

"They do look good together," Emma agreed. 

"Hmm," I frowned.

I clapped excitedly as their song wound up. Kurt ran from the stage straight into my arms. I held him close. "I hope I didn't embarrass you," he mumbled against my ear before kissing me deeply.

"Of course not," I grinned. "That was so sweet Gorgeous. You blew me away."

"I'm glad," he kissed me again. "I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. I was kinda offended by what you said in the dressing room. We've both made mistakes but I want to be with you Sebby."

"Thank you for the song baby," I smiled gratefully. "I want to be with you too so much.

"You had him in tears Kurt," Emma mock pouted.

"Aww," Kurt teased me. "My poor little precious."

Emma chuckled. "Why don't you two head off? Go and spend some time together. We'll see you tomorrow maybe."

"Goodnight Emma," Kurt smiled, taking my hand. "Tell Troye we'll pass on the coffee in the morning."

"Got it," Emma waved as we left and headed out the back entrance of the centre away from prying eyes. 

We walked down the street towards our hotel holding hands. "So what's our room like?" Kurt asked. 

"Nice," I offered. "Big bed, big bath, nice view."

"Mmm," Kurt hummed. "I'd love a long relaxing soak in a bubble bath. It's been an exhausting trip so far. Will you join me?"

"Sounds heavenly," I sighed happily as we crossed the hotel lobby. 

"Kiss me?" Kurt requested as we stood alone in the elevator. 

"Like I wanna be loved?" I joked as I brushed my lips softly against his. 

"Hell yes," Kurt giggled, quickly deepening the kiss

I moaned softly against his lips as our tongues entwined in my mouth.

"I'm so horny," he whined unbuttoning my jeans.

"Kurt, no," I pulled away pointing to the security camera in the corner as the doors opened on our floor. 

"I want you," Kurt pleaded , dragging me down the hall.

"Wrong way," I giggled, turning and leading him in the opposite direction to our room.

Kurt put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on our door handle and locked the door behind us. "Tell me you have condoms and lube," he demanded desperately, pushing me down on the bed and unzipping my jeans.

"Of course," I nodded. "In the top of my case with my underwear."

He got up to get them while I undressed. He returned to the bed, kissing me lovingly, deeply, passionately. He trailed tiny kisses along my stubbled jaw and up my neck, nibbling at my ear lobe. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled. "I've missed you so much. The feel of your skin, the taste of it." He licked down my collar bone before teasing my right nipple with his tongue and teeth. 

"I need to touch you," I whined tugging his button down shirt from the waist band of his jeans and pulling it eagerly over his head. I clawed desperately at his back as he explored my bare chest and abs with light fingers and soft lips, gradually creeping lower and lower. 

He moaned softly, eying my hard cock hungrily as he released it from the constraints of my underwear, tossing them aside. He applied a little lube to his hand and stroked me slowly, teasingly, two or three times as I arched up into his touch.

"Hands and knees baby," he requested as he removed the rest of his clothing. I was a little surprised. Not only had I planned to top but we always did it with maximum eye contact. This seemed a little impersonal, like sex with Jake had.

"I want to be able to see your face," I protested gently. 

"You'll like it," he replied persuasively. "I promise it will feel good."

"Okay," I sighed, reluctantly assuming the position.

He positioned himself behind me. He kissed softly down my spine making my skin tingle before parting my ass cheeks and running his tongue down my ass crack. My legs quivered and a strangled moan escaped me as he licked hungrily at my asshole, probing forcefully to open me up. He was definitely right about one thing it felt good.

"I'm going to fuck you now beautiful," he moaned eventually as he rolled on a condom and lubed up. 

He reached around gripping my cock in a tight lubed fist as he pushed balls deep into me with a single long slow thrust. I whimpered softly as his significant length stretched me deliciously. I'd missed him so much.

"Fuck you're so tight. You okay baby?" He checked caringly. 

"Yes," I nodded. "Please Kurt."

"Tell what you need Sebby," he encouraged me, kissing my back.

"Fuck me Kurt," I pleaded. "Fuck my ass."

"Mmm yes," he moaned as he began to move. "So good Sebastian."

I began to move with him thrusting into his fist as he gained momentum, filling me over and over and over. I whined in protest when he pulled out, then gasped in surprise as he flipped me over. He wrapped my legs around his waist and quickly thrust back in, leaning down to kiss me desperately.

"I love you," he murmured locking eyes with me as he picked up speed again. "Touch yourself for me Seb."

Without question, I obediently followed his instruction as I felt my climax rapidly approaching.

"I'm cumming," Kurt howled. "Seb, Oh fuuuuck!" He pushed in hard and deep then rocked gently as he rode out his orgasm.

"Cum for me baby," he prompted me breathlessly, watching appreciatively as I finished myself off muttering his name.

"So beautiful," he kissed me deeply as I tried to catch my breath.

Kurt gently pulled out and rolled over beside me. We laid together gently touching one another and whispering sweet words of love for the longest time. I couldn't remember ever feeling this loved, happy or content.

"How about that bath?" Kurt eventually suggested, looking down at my cum covered abs. "I'll run it."

"Thanks baby," I smiled pecking his lips as he got up.

He made his way into the bathroom mumbling to himself. My heart dropped and I hid my tears as his soft bitter words unintentionally reached my ears. "I bet Jake Bass didn't satisfy you like that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kurt sang was Ed Sherran's Kiss me. I think it's the perfect Kurtbastian song. So sweet and romantic.


	132. Navigating rough waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb talk the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> I want to thank you all for your love and support as I navigate some rough waters of my own. You have all reached out to me so kindly and I appreciate it so much. You are all amazing xx
> 
> This chapter is a little sad and a little cute. I know you're all treading lightly in the comments after my recent melt down. Please know I'm open to suggestions, ideas and criticism just not threats. :) 
> 
> Anyway enjoy...

I could hear the rain hitting our window as I woke to Kurt affectionately kissing and nibbling my neck. 

"Morning beautiful," he murmured against my ear as he snuggled closer. "It's horrible weather out there, perfect for cuddles."

"Hmm," I hummed happily, holding him close and kissing him softly. "Do you mean cuddles or special cuddles?"

"Maybe both," he smirked. "I had fun last night."

"Did you?" I asked quietly. "I heard what you said about Jake."

"Oh!" Kurt looked at me guiltily.

"So last night? Was that about...loving me or possessing me?"

"Both maybe," Kurt gnawed at his bottom lip nervously. "You're supposed to be mine Sebastian."

"I am yours Kurt and you are mine. Don't you have any idea how I much I adore you." I spoke sincerely from my heart.  
"Last night you were amazing Gorgeous, on stage, in bed and in the bath."

"Bed, bath and beyond," Kurt smiled sheepishly

"Exactly," I laughed softly. "Seriously though Kurt I am your biggest fan."

"Really? I might sign your abs for you later then," he smirked.

"Will you use your tongue?" I flirted shamelessly.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" He grinned.

"Definitely," I smiled, kissing him.

He kissed me back, nipping playfully at my bottom lip. "You're adorable Sebby."

"I don't feel adorable," I sighed. "I feel like I let us down. You're this beautiful amazing talented man and I'm a cheating ass."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Kurt snapped. "He both made awful mistakes. I want to move forward and not dwell on them."

"Okay," I nodded. "Shall we order breakfast then?"

"There's something else I want more first."  
He began to softly sing "Kiss me like you wanna be loved."

"You're an absolute angel," I melted against him capturing his lips with mine. We kissed deeply. 

"I love you Seb," he cupped my cheek, kissing me again.

"I love you too Gorgeous," I smiled softly against his soft lips.

"Have you heard from Jeff since you've been here?" He asked curiously. "I'm worried about our baby. It's been so long since I've seen Luna."

"I told Jeff we needed alone time and only to contact me if something was wrong, so I'm sure Luna is doing great. I miss him too."

"What are we doing about our wedding?" He asked cautiously. 

I sighed. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I think we should wait. We kinda made a mess of things between us," he admitted sadly.

"What happened in Vegas Kurt? There was the whole blow job thing with Dave and I don't get how you got so drunk that you could marry someone else."

"I explained the blow job thing," Kurt frowned. 

"You didn't explain why you were so smashed," I sighed.

"It was my bachelor party," he shrugged.

"Yeah," I grimaced.

"Don't," Kurt snapped. "Guys were giving me free drinks. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," I shook my head. "Let's forget about it."

"Aside from the wedding which I can't recall, the worst thing I did was body shots off El. I didn't cheat Seb."

"Body shots huh? We've never done that," I snarked jealously.

"We've never joined the mile high club either," he reminded me snidely.

"Okay," I rolled over away from him, hurt.

"Was he worth it?" Kurt asked softly.

"No," I mumbled, biting back tears. He wasn't worth it. No one was worth the horrible guilt or the hollowness I'd felt in my heart since. No one was worth risking what Kurt and I had. I'd been so selfish and so stupid.

We laid side by side in strained silence, not looking at one another for the longest time. "I could have slept with Elliott," Kurt uttered.

"Awesome," I replied sarcastically. "Thanks for that. Why didn't you?"

"I think I wanted to," he replied honestly.

"Great," I huffed. "What are we doing?"

"Why are you with me?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"Because you are luminous Kurt. You're smart, sassy, talented, funny and kind. I look at you Kurt and you feel like home."

"Aww Sebby," he whispered sadly snuggling into me. "You're my world."

I pulled him into my arms and he wrapped his around me too, nestling his head into my chest. "I wish I could take it back. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that baby," he kissed my bare chest. "You're still my person Sebby. You'll always be my person."

"I love being your person. I'll never let you down like that again."

"I believe you Sebastian. I know you're a good man," he stroked my jaw gently. 

"I'm trying to be good enough for you baby," I looked down into his eyes.

"I'm not perfect Seb," he reminded me.

"You're perfect for me Kurt Hummel," I kissed his hair.

"We should order breakfast," Kurt sighed contently as he traced light fingers over my abs.

"That tickles," I squirmed. "What do you feel like?"

He sat up and reached for the menu. He snuggled back against me and we read it together. 

"Hot chocolate might be nice," Kurt suggested looking over at the window where the weather appeared to be further deteriorating. 

"It's getting nasty out there," I observed holding Kurt protectively tighter.

"I'm safe here with you," Kurt smiled softly. "I've always felt safe with you."

I smiled back, returning to the menu. "I think I might go for the American breakfast. Waffles sounds good."

"Sebby you're in Australia," I teased.

"So?" I grinned. 

"So I tried vegemite."

"Any good?" I asked.

"Very salty," I shrugged. 

"What do you suggest then?" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I'm getting fruit and yogurt, hot chocolate and pineapple juice."

"Pineapple is suppose to make cum taste sweeter," I smirked.

"Then I'm doing you a favour," he grinned.

"I'm so grateful," I chuckled. "I'll get tested when I get home," I offered.

"It might be quicker to contact your lover and ask for his results," Kurt suggested trying to hide his pain. "Because honestly I don't want to wait 3 months to know whether my partner is HIV free."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled feeling ashamed. 

"Then there's hepatitis and all other sorts of nasties like herpes or even crabs."

"I don't think I want breakfast," I sighed. "I've lost my appetite. I think I'll go and take a shower."

"Okay," Kurt sighed as I got out of bed. "Do you want a coffee?" 

"Thanks," I nodded, on my way into the bathroom.

I took a long steamy shower and had a long much needed cry. I felt so drained and emotionally exhausted, so ashamed. I'd come to Australia on Troye's request to try and move forward with Kurt, to support him with this huge break in his career and to prove my love for him. I knew I'd screwed up and that this wasn't going to be easy but I wasn't going to let Kurt go. He was my destiny, my person and one day he'd be my husband and the other father of my children. I was willing to do anything to make that happen.

Kurt was snuggled in bed eating his fruit and watching Shadowhunters on Netflix when I rejoined him. 

"Magnus Bane," he moaned. "Damn he's hot. I ship Malec so hard."

"Harry Shum does look incredibly good in eye make up," I admitted grinning.

"It's such a shame he's straight," Kurt pouted. "Imagine a threesome, you, me and him. That would be hot."

"Ever had one?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know.

"Nope," Kurt shook his head. "The closest I've got was Hunter poking me in the back while you were in the bathroom."

I couldn't help laughing. "Hunter's a tool. I think he's into you though."

"Not even remotely bi curious, remember?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm only into you."

"Same," I smiled, stealing a strawberry from his bowl. 

"Get out," he swatted my hand playfully. "Your coffee and waffles are on the tray on the table."

"You ordered me waffles?" I scrunched my nose at him grinning.

"Of course, I knew you'd feel better after a shower. Now come sit with me. I'll start this episode over."

"Okay," I agreed. I carried my tray to the bed. Kurt held it for me while I lost my towel and climbed back into bed with him. We ate together, happily chatting about the show. Once breakfast was finished Kurt took a shower while I tidied up and snapped a few photos of our view. The weather was still horrendous outside. The wind had picked up a bit now too.

"I still haven't seen a kangaroo," Kurt whined hugging me from behind by the window. "Shit it is bad out there."

I pulled his arms tight around me enjoying the feeling of security as he kissed my neck. "There's still four cities to visit," I reminded him. "I'm sure we will. I'm kinda hoping to see a Tasmanian Devil."

"You are a devil," he chuckled. "My very very sexy devil."

"Corny much?" I joked, feeling just a little flattered. 

"Make love to me Sebastian," he asked softly, dropping his towel and turning me in his arms. "I love you so much. I need you."

"I need you too," I nodded cupping his face as I closed the gap between us and kissed him eagerly.


	133. Saying goodbye is hard to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb meet Troye's family and bid him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV. 
> 
> The tour was becoming repetitive so I time skipped a week to the end of it hopefully filling in the gaps.

My tour with Troye Sivan flew by quickly after Sebastian joined us. Each day Seb and I became closer and healed a little more. It meant so much to me have him by my side as I toured Australia. We spent a lot of time together when I wasn't performing. We talked about everything and anything. We made love frequently. We shared. We shopped and we saw kangaroos and to Seb's delight also Tasmanian Devils, ugly little creatures they were. 

I was truly happy. My career was taking off and I felt like our relationship back on track, better than it had ever been. We were having fun together, laughing frequently and were surrounded with nothing but support. Troye teased us a lot but I could tell he really liked Sebastian. He respected our need for privacy and personal space and they had become good friends now. I was so pleased after the mess I'd made running off with Troye that first night. It seemed like forever ago now.

"You look hot Gorgeous," Seb kissed my cheek. "Your ass looks incredible in those jeans."

"Thanks babe," I smiled. "You look pretty damn sexy yourself. I love your shirt. You always look so beautiful in green. It makes those stunning eyes of yours sparkle."

"C'mere you precious man," he opened his arms to me.

I stepped into his embrace and we held each other close until we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I reluctantly pulled away pouting to answer the door.

"Did you boys have a fun day wandering around my home town today?" Troye asked brightly. "Isn't Perth amazing?"

"We had a great day," Seb smiled. "We took a stunning balloon ride over the city at sunrise..."

"And had the most romantic picnic lunch in the park this afternoon," I added.

"You two are nauseating," Troye grinned. "All lovey dovey. I'm so jealous."

"We hear that heaps," Seb laughed wrapping his arms around me from behind and softly nuzzling my neck. I leaned into him covering his hands with mine over my middle as he whispered "Mine!" possessively against my ear.

"Are you love birds ready to go?" Troye asked. "My parents are cooking a lamb roast and they'll freak out if we're late."

"I'm looking forward to meeting your family," I grinned. "I just need to grab the cheesecake from the fridge and the flowers Seb chose for your mother."

"That's so nice," Troye replied as I got the cake and Seb grabbed the tulips.

We headed downstairs where Emma was waiting in the foyer. "Don't you all scrub up well," she laughed softly. 

"Thanks," I murmured as we followed her out to the car. Troye took the front seat and Seb and I snuggled in the back. 

"Tyde and Sage are so excited to meet you Kurt," Troye informed me. "I think my little sister has a crush."

"That's cute," Seb teased stroking my knee affectionately. We seemed to be back at the couldn't keep our hands off each other stage of our relationship. I loved it. I once again felt totally cherished. It was the best feeling in the world. 

"The girls love me," I joked.

"So do I," Seb pecked my lips. 

"You boys must be relieved the tour is over," Emma offered.

"I'm going to miss it," I complained. "I loved performing."

"You'll be having your own tour soon enough," Troye replied supportively. "Maddie loved you. She said your meeting went really well."

"She was great," I agreed. "We shared a lot of ideas for new songs. She's planning to email me a few drafts next week."

"You're going to need a manager," Emma interrupted. "I'm available."

"She's very efficient," Troye vouched for her.

"I think we'll wait and see," I chuckled as Emma parked the car.

Seb climbed out of the car and held the door open for me, discretely fondling my ass as I passed him. 

"Cheeky," I winked at him, making him smirk.

Laurelle and Shaun, Troye's parents welcomed us warmly into their family home. We were introduced to Tyde, a bright smiley boy a lot like Troye but younger, shorter and more solid and Troye's shy younger sister Sage who blushed profusely every time she gazed at me.

Laurelle was touched by the flowers and we enjoyed a lovely meal with casual easy flowing conversation. Troye showed us around his house and we took some photos with his family and made a video colab together that he planned to edit and put up on his YouTube channel the next day.

Watching Troye with his family made me miss Dad and the Friday night dinners we used to have together when I was at McKinley. Seb and I needed to visit Ohio together soon. I needed some family time of my own and it wouldn't hurt Seb either. He'd hardly seen his family since we'd been together.

Emma left early but we stayed at Troye's until late into the night. We had ended up helping Laurelle with the dishes and then playing board games with Troye and his siblings. They were very competitive and we had a lot of fun. I hadn't laughed that much in a long time. 

"Thanks so much for having us and for the amazing opportunities you've given me," I hugged Troye tightly as we prepared to return to our hotel.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," Troye pouted. "I'm going to miss you both so much."

"We'll keep in touch," Seb smiled at our friend. "You're welcome at our place in New York anytime."

"I'll hold you to that," Troye hugged Seb. "I hope you both enjoy your break in New Zealand. It's a beautiful country."

"Kurt wants to go Bungee jumping," Seb laughed. "I'm not sure if enjoyable is going to be the right word."

"Just stay safe," Troye chuckled waving as we hopped in to our waiting cab.

"We will. Thanks so much for everything,"  
I waved back.

"You're so welcome babe," he grinned heading back inside his house as Seb closed the cab door. We headed back to hotel in sentimental silence cuddled close.

"I can't believe it's over," I sighed as we stepped back into our hotel room. "It's been such an incredible adventure."

"You did so well Angel," Seb smiled fondly. "This is just the beginning for you though."

"I've appreciated your support so much Sebby. It's been so incredible sharing this with you," I smiled gratefully.

"You've made me so proud Kurt," he kissed me softly, running his fingers through my hair.

"I hope so," I whispered against his lips.

"Always baby," he held me close. "We need to get to sleep. We have an early flight to Melbourne in the morning and then onto Queenstown."

"I'm looking forward to seeing New Zealand with you. That's where they filmed the Lord of the Rings," I reminded him.

"I love those movies but we really should get our beauty sleep baby, not that you need it. You're already beautiful," he stroked my cheek tenderly.

"You're too sweet Sebby," I blushed shyly. 

"I'm so in love with you," he looked deep into my eyes as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm kinda fond of you too," I teased beginning to change for bed too 

"So sexy," Seb mouthed, watching me appreciatively as I undressed.

"Perv," I winked, kicking off my shoes and peeling off my jeans before climbing into bed. Seb soon joined me and we cuddled close with his head rested on my chest.

"I had fun tonight," Seb smiled up at me. "I never would have guessed you'd be so good at monopoly. You killed me."

"I haven't played in about 10 years," I gently kissed his forehead. "It kinda made me miss dad and Lima."

"I've been thinking we should visit our parents for a bit before I start back at school next semester. I haven't spent time with mother in ages and I'd love you to see my family home," Seb stroked my stomach.

"I'd love that," I yawned. "Maybe we could go for your birthday. We could drive and take Luna with us too."

"I miss his cute little furry face," Seb mirrored my yawn.

"Me too," I mumbled snuggling him closer. "Good night beautiful."

"Sweet dreams Gorgeous," he leaned up pecking my lips. We kissed tenderly, lovingly before falling asleep contentedly in each other's arms.


	134. He's so damn romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb plans a romantic surprise for Kurt on their first day in New Zealand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> Warning for fluff overload

It was after 10pm when we arrived in Queenstown and we were both exhausted after spending all day in the air. 

"Ugh, I hate flying," I complained. "It dries out my skin. I feel so dehydrated."

"You look as gorgeous as ever Kurt," Seb reassured me as we climbed out of our cab.

"You're bias," I frowned massaging my aching temple as he escorted me into our hotel lobby. 

"Welcome to New Zealand," the girl at reception greeted us warmly. I loved her accent. It was even quirkier than the Australian one that I had almost become accustomed to. 

She checked us in quickly and efficiently and we made our way up to our room with our luggage in tow.

"I'm going to moisturise, drink a bucket of water and go to sleep. My head is throbbing," I whined.

Seb looked at me concerned. "Are you okay baby? Do you need anything?"

"Maybe just a couple of Aspirin and your arms around me," I pouted.

He pulled me close, kissing my aching forehead. "Go and moisturise sweetie. I'll find you the aspirin and the water and then we can cuddle."

"Thanks beautiful," I whimpered as I searched my bag for my skin care products.

Seb was already undressed and in bed when I returned from the bathroom. He passed me two pills and a bottle of water then snuggled me close after I'd swallowed them.

"Sleep angel," he whispered into my hair as I closed my eyes and quickly dozed off.

He was gone when I woke late the next morning, feeling refreshed and relaxed.  
I found a note left on his pillow.

Good morning my Gorgeous,  
I love you so much and hope you're feeling better. I'm planning a special surprise for you for this afternoon. Take a nice long bath, make yourself pretty and put on the suit in the closet. A car will collect you at 2:00pm.

I can't wait to see you.  
All of me loves all of you  
Your Sebby xox 

P.S Don't forget to eat. There's a fruit plate in the fridge xx 

 

"Awww," I mumbled to myself as I got up to get the fruit plate. "He's so damn romantic." 

I put my bubble bath onto run and sat back on the bed to eat. I checked the clock it was already 11:30am. Two and a half hours gave me ample time to get ready for whatever Seb had in store for me. I felt kinda excited. It felt so good to have the spark back in our relationship again. It amazed me how much we'd thrived without the interference of our well meaning friends.

I took a long relaxing soak in the tub as my fiancé had suggested while I pondered what he might be up to. Knowing him it would something hugely extravagant that would sweep me off my feet. 

I was getting dressed when a knock came at my door. I quickly pulled on a robe and answered it.

"I have a delivery for a Mr Hummel," a man stood before me barely visible behind what must have been at least 2 dozen long stemmed red roses.

"That's me," I squealed in delight as I signed for them and accepted the bouquet. "They're beautiful."

"Enjoy," he grinned before I thanked him and closed the door. Blown away I quickly found the attached card. It, of course only had 3 letters written on it "ILY." I melted. My man was the sweetest one alive. 

I admired my flowers as I finished dressing in the very dapper Armani suit Sebastian had left for me, then I fixed my hair and looked myself over. I felt good. I looked good too. Seb had chosen well. He really knew me and what I liked.

20 minutes later, right at 2:00pm a second knock came at my door. A smartly dressed chauffeur greeted me. "Mr Hummel?"

"Yes," I smiled grabbing my phone and wallet.

"I'm Timanu. Your chariot awaits Sir. Please follow me this way."

"Thank you," I nodded, my stomach a mass of butterflies as I followed him out to the waiting...black vintage London taxi. "Oh wow!!" I gasped admiring the immaculately restored car and thinking about how much dad would love it if he could see it. I took a quick picture with my phone to show him when we got home.

I felt like English royalty as Timanu opened the back door for me and I climbed inside.  
We took a scenic 25 minute drive out of town to a stunning local vineyard. Sebastian was waiting for me looking breathtakingly gorgeous when I arrived.

He took my hand as I got out of the car and kissed me softly. "You look perfect Gorgeous," he smiled.

"So do you Sebby," I eyed him appreciatively as he took my arm. "What is all this?"

"Shhh," he smirked. "You'll see."

He lead me around the back of the building to a gorgeous garden amongst the vines. Within it stood all the people we cared about most. My dad and Carole, Xander and Adalyn, Finn, Elliott and Troye and Jeff, Hunter and Nick. 

I gasped, tearing up as Seb got down on one knee. "Kurt, honey you're the love of my life. I adore you. Nothing would make me happier than becoming your husband today. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course yes!" I cried pulling him to his feet and kissing him deeply. 

"You're suppose to save that for after," Dad teased.

"Let's get this party started," Troye suggested. "If you have no objections Kurtie I've been designated as your best man today."

I looked at Elliott for confirmation and he nodded smiling softly. It was so good to see him again. I'd missed him.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked Troye bluntly. "I only said goodbye to you two days ago."

"I'm hardly likely to help Seb plan a surprise wedding and not attend. Now come on let's get to it."

The music started playing and our groomsmen took their places either side of the white carpet aisle. "May we?" Dad asked as he and Carole took one of my arms each and proceeded to walk me down the aisle. Tears streaked my cheeks as I reached the end and turned to see Seb approach me with his parents. This is was really happening. After all the heart ache we'd suffered we were finally getting married. 

The celebrant began to speak but as Seb took both my hands in his and our eyes locked everyone else around me dissolved. I was so incredibly in love with the beautiful flawed man before me and he was becoming my husband. 

"Kurt Hummel, From the second I first laid eyes on you in the Lima Bean in Ohio I have been madly in love with you. Today my darling man I vow to always love you with that same passion and intensity. I promise you endless good times and cheesecake in the bad times. I will cherish you, care for you, spoil you and continue to grope your gorgeous ass until we are grey and wrinkly," he winked as I giggled.  
"I love you Kurt and I always will. I am undoubtedly your biggest fan so today I take you as my lawful wedded husband for the rest of our days."

"Ugh," I groaned feeling a little overwhelmed as I tried to gather my thoughts. "Sebastian Smythe, you are the most infuriating, frustrating, beautiful man I have ever known. You have taught me the true meaning of love. You took me into your home as a stranger and nurtured me back to health with love and kindness. I promise you today as I take you as my dearly beloved husband that I will return that kindness every day for the rest of our lives. You are my soul mate Sebby, my person. I am yours and you are mine and I will love you unconditionally and forever."

Troye and Jeff stepped forward with our rings then. We exchanged them in a haze with words of undying love. 

The celebrant spoke then smiling. "I now pronounced you married. Mr and Mr Hummel-Smythe. Please seal your union with a kiss."

Our family and friends clapped, cheered and whistled as i reached for Seb desperately. I cupped his face and he buried his hands in my hair as we shared our first sweet loving kiss as husbands.

"I love you my husband," I whispered against Seb's lips. 

"Husband?" Seb beamed. "I love how that sounds."

Everyone pounced on us then with hugs and congratulations. 

"You're married," Finn laughed. "Congratulations little bro."

"Thanks Finn," I giggled. "Where's Rach?"

"Too pregnant to fly," he shrugged. "Her dad is staying with her."

"I'm glad you're here," I hugged him tight.

"Congrats Kiddo," dad squeezed me in a huge bear hug as I smiled at El over his shoulder. 

"Thanks Dad," I grinned as I stepped away.

El was standing back alone, looking beyond me out into the vineyard as I approached him. "I've missed you," I mumbled quietly. 

"You really did it," he smiled softly. "You're married."

"And I even remember most of it this time," I laughed awkwardly.

"I'm happy for you babe," he replied sincerely. 

"Thanks for being here Hun. I know it's awkward but you're still my best friend."

"I think that honour is Troye's now," El gestured toward Troye who was chatting with Xander.

"No one can ever replace you Elliott. You were my first husband," I joked.

We both laughed and hugged. "I've missed you too," he muttered against my ear.

"Where's my husband?" I heard Sebastian's voice above the buzz of voices.

"I'm here Mr Hummel-Smythe," I giggled happily.

"It's time for photos Gorgeous," he reached his hand out to me. I took it and squeezed it gently. 

"I'm so happy Husband," I beamed as I got lost in his sparkling green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this came a little out of left field but I think it was a very them thing to do. :)


	135. It's All I Wanted and more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe celebrate with their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> More nauseating fluff..rainbows, cotton candy and puppies.. :)) 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so freaking excited. Adam lambert is releasing a new single "Welcome To The Show!!!!"   
> I love it so much   
> Listen to the snippet https://youtu.be/z_SwoD0ujsI

"Everything okay with Otto?" I asked my new husband as we posed amongst the vines for photos. Husband...Kurt was my husband. I couldn't believe it. Dreams really did come true. I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe. Fuck yes!

"A little awkward," Kurt replied sounding unconcerned. "But today's about us not him. You have to tell me honey how you managed to organise all this in secret."

"I got the ball rolling in Adelaide when you spent the day song writing with Maddie. Troye was amazing. He helped me out heaps. He organised to get everyone here," I explained as the wait staff began to distribute champagne and hors d oeuvres.

"It's amazing Sebby." Kurt gazed around the garden in awe. "What if I'd said no though?" He teased.

"That thought actually never occurred to me," I replied honestly. "You'd have broken my heart. I'd have been shattered."

"You're irresistible. You know I could never say no to you Husband," he kissed me softly. 

"Ugh I love how to say husband. You make it sound so sexy," I growled holding him close.

"My husband is incredibly sexy," Kurt smirked wrapping his arms around me and discretely groping my ass.

"Save it for the honeymoon," Hunter teased as our groomsmen joined us for photos with champagne in hand.

I dipped Kurt for a kiss in response as the photographer continued to shoot. I hoped for a million gorgeous photos. This was the happiest day of my entire life. I wanted to remember it forever. The day that I married the love of my life and became Sebastian Hummel-Smythe.

"I've never seen you happier," Jeff commented quietly. "I'm so pleased everything worked out for you both."

"It's been a roller coaster but we made it," I sighed happily.

After some photos with our parents, the 12 of us proceeded inside for dinner. We all sat at an exquisitely decorated round table with a smaller version of our previously chosen wedding cake displayed to the side.

"This is beautiful Sebby," Kurt mumbled taking my hand. "We should have planned it like this all along."

"You're not too disappointed that all your friends aren't here?" I asked with concern.

"All my best friends are here," he smiled. "Thanks for including El. I know that mustn't have been easy for you."

"You love him," I shrugged.

"I love you more," he pecked my lips as the waiters bought bread to our table.

More food followed soon after. Being in New Zealand we started with a spicy warm lamb salad. On Troye's advice I'd chosen a traditional Maori hangi as our main course and of course with my gorgeous new husband in mind, creamy kiwi fruit cheesecake for dessert. 

The mood was very festive and we all conversed happily talking a lot about Troye and Kurt's very successful tour as we ate. I barely managed to take my eyes off Kurt for the entire meal.

Following dinner, our fathers made brief sentimental speeches then we stood together with Kurt's hand over mine and cut our wedding cake, delicately feeding each other a bite and sharing soft kisses. 

Our signature cocktails which I specifically ordered were served after our cake with fresh fruit and New Zealand cheeses. The day couldn't have been more perfect but I knew the best was yet to come. We had our entire lives to share together, my gorgeous husband Kurt Hummel-Smythe and I. Lives filled with laughter and friends, thriving careers and beautiful children but most of all, love. 

"May I?" I asked Kurt softly, offering him my hand as the song I'd chosen for our first dance as a married couple began to play.

He smiled widely and nodded, taking my hand in his. "I'd be deeply honoured Beautiful."

He took me into his arms as we stepped out onto the parquetry dance floor. I held him close and we began dance. 

Kurt sang softly against my ear. This stunning voice melting my heart 

"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be  
I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see..."

I took over then spinning my husband in my arms. I got lost momentarily in his smile before regaining my composure and singing to him in return.

"Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through..."

"I love you so very much," Kurt sighed happily as we swayed in each other's arms and shared soft kisses.

"I love you too Kurt Hummel-Smythe," I stroked his cheek softly. "I'm so very lucky.

"They're so cute," I heard Jeff utter.

"I'm so jealous," Troye replied smiling.

"Elliott's single," Jeff prompted, making Kurt giggle softly.

I began to sing again to draw Kurt's attention back to me. Today and for always he was mine. 

"I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes...  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize..."

We locked eyes and sang the rest of the song to each other. 

"Baby, I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...  
Our love is all we need to make it through..."

As our dance concluded we shared a loving kiss to the applause of our loved ones before they joined us on the dance floor and the celebrations really began.  
Kurt and I danced for the next two songs before I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

"Would it be okay...?" Otto asked nervously.

I looked to Kurt for approval and he nodded. I then stepped aside and let Elliott Gilbert dance with my husband.

"Don't forget he's a married man," I reminded Otto firmly before heading to the bar.

"You okay with that?" Jeff asked as he joined me.

"They're just dancing," I nodded. "It's Okay. Kurt's all mine now."

"I'm happy for you both," Nick added. "I think you're crazy though after that mess in Vegas."

"That's in the past," I shrugged, looking over at Kurt fondly. "We have our whole future ahead of us now.

"Come dance with me Seb," Jeff offered taking my hand. "As your best man, I demand it."

"Very well," I laughed as we hit the dance floor. Kurt winked at me across the space and I smiled back as Jeff and I danced. Nick soon stole him away so I reclaimed Kurt and he watched with amusement as Troye and Otto took the floor together.

"I'd love to see them get together," he whispered mischievously.

"Don't they live a little far apart?" I objected.

"Semantics," Kurt shrugged. "Look how sweet they look together. They are my best friends and they both deserve to be as happy as we are."

"Spoken like a true newly wed," I teased.

"Can you believe we are actually married?" He beamed pecking my lips. "You're my husband and I'm yours."

"It's magical isn't it?" I smiled kissing him back.

"It's All I Wanted and more!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb's wedding song is called Not Alone by Darren Criss. 
> 
> Although I loath Blaine, I have nothing against Darren and couldn't resist the irony of using one of his songs for Kurtbastian's wedding. I have a bizarre sense of humour.


	136. I love my husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's groomsmen and Xander all give something to the happy couple before they celebrate their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV
> 
> Warning kinda sad smut

"No no no... I know you two are anxious to get out of here to rip each other's clothes off and get down and dirty but you can't go yet. We've prepared a little something for you," Troye announced as Seb and I started to say our goodbyes.

"My dad can hear you," I blushed.

"It's okay Kiddo," Dad laughed. "I was at your 21st birthday and I've seen your husband's comments on your Facebook. I think we can all be about 300% sure you're no longer a virgin."

"I can vouch for that," Jeff teased. "Nick and I have seen things no man should ever have to see."

"Oh geez!" I hid my red face in Seb's shoulder. "Please stop! We are not having this conversation."

"It's okay baby," Seb chuckled, kissing my hair protectively.

"Anyway..." Troye grinned as he, Elliott and Finn took their places before us. "We were going to sing you one of my songs but I figured after joining my tour you both must be sick to death of them by now so instead, Kurt this is for you. Your dad and Finn tell me it's an old favourite."

"I'm scared," I mumbled to Seb. I looked at Dad and roared laughing, recognising the music as soon as it began. 

Dad shrugged. "I did it for your graduation. It's only right it should be done at your wedding."

"Am I missing something?" Seb asked quietly as my three tipsy groomsmen began to sing Beyonce's Single Ladies.

"I'll tell you some other time," I laughed as Finn lead the dance in his usual off beat style. He was doing pretty well. I couldn't believe he still remembered it from when I was on the football team.

When they reached the chorus it became a little too tempting for me and I had to get up and join in for a bit. 

"Seb liked it, so then he put a ring on it," they sang in place of the usual lyrics making everyone laugh. The song soon ended and I had to admit as I squeezed my groomsmen in a group hug that their performance had been the perfect end to the perfect wedding day.

I stood in a glorious vineyard 25 minutes from Queenstown in the South Island of New Zealand a newlywed. As I took the hand of the man beside me and gazed into his gorgeous green eyes I felt like the luckiest, happiest man alive. Sebastian Hummel-Smythe was truly mine in every sense of the word. Life felt pretty damn perfect.

"You ready to start the honeymoon?" Seb winked squeezing my hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," I grinned. "Just one thing first." 

I ran and wrapped my arms around the other most important man in my life. "Thank you Dad for being here, for raising me right and for all those tea parties we had when I was little. I love you so much."

"I love you too Kiddo," Dad held me tight. "I'm so proud of you. Your mother would have been too. She'd have loved Sebastian. He's a good man. Carole and I hope you'll be very happy together."

"I know we will be," I smiled fondly at my husband as dad and I let go. "He's the one."

"Go and enjoy your honeymoon," Dad grinned as I quickly hugged Carole.

I nodded, turning and giving Jeff a quick squeeze goodbye too. "Whose looking after my baby?" I frowned suddenly realising that Luna was in New York and his baby sitters were here half way across the world with us.

"Trina's got him," Hunter assured me offering up a quick hug. "You just concentrate on taking care of our boy. I know where you live."

"I've got him," I reassured Hunter. "He's in good hands."

"C'mon Husband," Seb nagged from nearby where he was hugging his mother. 

"Yes sweetheart," I rolled my eyes.

Everyone followed us out to the car and we had some final photos taken before   
climbing in. 

Xander stepped forward before Timanu could close the car door for us. "You'll get all your wedding gifts when you get home but I just wanted to give you boys this now. I hope you have an amazing honeymoon and good long lives together." He handed me a sealed envelope. I looked at it curiously and thanked him before he closed the door. We drove off waving to our family and friends as we departed.

"What is it?" Seb asked as we headed back to Queenstown.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "Should I open it? Or do you want to?"

"Dad gave it to you," Seb smiled. "You do the honours Babe."

I opened it carefully. It contained a single paged letter on Xander's formal work stationery. I held it between us so we could read it together. 

Seb smiled wide. "12 fucking years in maximum. Serves that mother fucking asshat right and his name on the sex offenders register. He's gonna make some dirty old bastard in that place a pretty bitch."

I had to admit I had slightly more mixed feelings about Blaine's incarceration. He and I had had a mixed history but he had been my first love, my first time, my first heartbreak. It was hard not to feel a little pity for him.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for him Gorgeous," Seb cupped my chin and turned me to face him. "He manipulated us and violated you. He's getting no less than he deserves."

"You're right," I nodded, not entirely convinced. "12 years is a long time though. I'll be 33 by then."

"And I bet you'll still be devilishly handsome," he smirked.

"Or I could be the human equivalent of Homer Simpson," I joked. "Bald and overweight."

Seb laughed and shook his head. "I'm 100% sure that the only thing you'll have in common with Homer Simpson at 33 my darling husband is three amazing kids and a spouse that thinks the sun rises and sets in you."

"Aww Sebby," I kissed him softly. "Thank you so much for today. When I woke up this morning I never imagined in a million years that today would be our wedding day. You planned everything so beautifully. I've never been so happy."

"I intend to make you happy for the rest of our lives. Whatever you want my love you shall have," he uttered, softly caressing my cheek.

"I only want you," I smiled, leaning into his touch. "I'm so in love with you Sebastian Hummel-Smythe."

I looked down at our linked hands where our ring fingers now displayed two rings instead of one and smiled wider.

"What?" Seb asked looking confused.

"Our rings," I clarified. "They're gorgeous Seb."

"I got Jeffie to bring them," he offered.

"I thought you might have returned them after my mess in Vegas," I sighed.

"I was hurt and mad but not that hurt and mad," he reassured me.

"But Jake..." I muttered, wishing I hadn't as Seb's face dropped.

"...was the biggest mistake of my life and nothing like that will ever happen again. We are married honey. I've wanted this for so long but never imagined it would ever happen. It means everything to me. You mean everything to me."

"I trust you Seb or I wouldn't have said yes," I pecked his cheek. "Now take your husband inside and make wild passionate love to him," I demanded as our car parked back at our hotel.

"I like how you think," Seb smirked, as we both thanked Timanu and went inside. I went to push the elevator button for the fourth floor but Seb stopped me. 

"Na uh!" He shook his head. "I may have told the lovely lady at reception that today was our wedding day and she gave us a free upgrade to the honeymoon suite for the next two nights while we are here."

"That's so lovely," I grinned pulling my husband close. I loosened his tie and latched onto his neck. He tilted his head to the side, moaning softly as he buried his hands in my hair. 

We made our way quickly to our room, not even bothering to take it in before we hurriedly began throwing each other's clothes off. 

"I've had a fucking semi since you got out of the car at the vineyard," Seb complained almost tripping over his pants in his desperate rush to remove them.

"I noticed," I groaned, gripping his hips to hold him steady. 

"Well what do you intend to do about it?" He challenged smugly. 

"I have no idea," I feigned innocence as I pushed him down on the bed. "Any suggestions?"

"I'm sure you have a few ideas of your own," he wiggled his eye brows playfully.

We kissed then. We kissed deeply, passionately, lovingly, clawing wildly at each other's bare skin and rutting recklessly against one another until we were both breathless and rock hard.

"Can I ride you?" I panted taking both our cocks in my fist. I squeezed them together and stroked them roughly. Seb bucked his hips in response.

"Fuck yes!" He whined, touching himself as I got up for condoms and lube.

"If you finish without me, I'll never forgive you," I taunted as I watched him hungrily. He looked so fucking sexy doing that.

"I'd never forgive me either," he joked letting go so I could roll on the condom. I was kinda disappointed that we had to use protection for our first time as a married couple. Sex always felt better raw and there was something so super hot about Seb cumming inside me but I realised as I lubed him up I wasn't willing to risk it. I'd already suffered the humiliation of chlamydia once. I didn't need anything else, maybe something worse. Damn Sebastian for cheating and for being so reckless about it. 

"Something wrong?" Seb checked as I hesitated.

"Not really," I shook my head as I straddled his hips.

"Kurt?" He asked sceptically.

"I just never pictured us using condoms on our wedding night," I replied honestly.

"I didn't either," he sighed. "Do you want to wait?"

"No," I frowned. "I'm a newlywed. I have the world's sexiest husband. Condom or not I'm going to get laid."

"I love you Kurt," he keened as I took him in hand and slowly lowered myself down on him. I gave myself a second to adjust to the delicious stretch before gripping his chest and beginning to rock, gently at first then harder and faster as my need for him increased. This would be the first of four times we'd make love before falling asleep in each other's arms at sunrise and it felt incredible. Every brush of his huge hard cock against my prostate set me on fire.

I loved this man more than anything and as I looked down at him beneath me moaning in the heat of passion I knew without question that I'd love him forever. He was my husband and I was his. He was truly mine and that's what I screamed at the top of my lungs when I eventually came hard all over his chest and abs. "Mine! Mine, mine mine!" 

"H..h..husband!" he stuttered loudly arching deeply up into me as he pulsed, releasing into the condom inside me. "I love my husband."


	137. Married people don't have sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebby and Kurt attempt to enjoy their first morning together as a married couple but....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> Warning for Rachel and crude Seb lol

We were woken late that morning by Kurt's phone ringing insistently. We'd ignored it three times but whoever it was had no intention of giving up. "Ugh, it's Rachel," Kurt groaned. "Can you get it? Tell her I'm in the shower or something."

"I guess," I sighed, reaching over Kurt to reluctantly answer the call with a grumbled hi.

"Kurt Hummel?" She asked sounding confused as she pretended not to recognise my voice.

"That would be Kurt Hummel-Smythe now," I corrected her.

"Eww, whatever," she replied in disgust. "He went ahead with that fiasco then?"

"If by fiasco you mean our beautiful vineyard wedding then yes he certainly did," I replied proudly. I loved being married and I especially loved being married to Kurt. I felt so much more secure knowing that we were now legally bound to one another.

"Can you just put Kurt on the phone?" She huffed. 

"Kurt can't talk right now. He has his mouth full of my cock," I lied faking a moan.

"You're disgusting," she scoffed.

"Your husband didn't think so when he was sucking me yesterday," I lied again smugly.

"You're a liar," he snapped at me.

"You're hilarious," I chuckled softly. "What do you want? We are kinda on our honeymoon."

"I wanted to let Kurt know about Blaine," she replied sadly. "I was very disappointed that Kurt wasn't there to support his dear friend when he was sentenced."

"I don't even know what to say to that," I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you still consider them dear friends. You know how Blaine manipulated Kurt and violated him."

"They were in love before you came along Chipmunk and ruined everything," she spat at me obviously delusional. Everyone knew Kurt and Blaine had broken up way before Kurt and I finally got together.

"Kurt is my husband. Stop living in the past."

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Just tell Kurt to watch my interview on the New York Times website. My dictation is perfect and I look fabulous. I may use it as an audition tape. It clearly showcases my obvious talents."

"No one will hire a crazy pregnant woman defending a convicted pedophile, talented or otherwise," I told her bluntly.

"What would you know?" She growled.

"Goodbye Rachel. You've wasted enough of my day. After Kurt swallows we'll check out your interview. Have a nice day." I ended the call laughing as she continued to waffle on about how revolting I was. She was so easy to rile up. It was too much fun.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked vaguely interested. 

"She should be committed," I chuckled. "She's literally insane."

"She's never been any different," Kurt mumbled, mouthing at my neck. 

"That feels...Mmm," I moaned softly. "Good morning Husband."

"Good morning Mr Hummel-Smythe," he smiled wide, kissing me lovingly. 

"No regrets?" I checked.

"Sebby seriously?" He frowned softly. "Of course not. I love you."

"I love you too Gorgeous," I grinned playing with the new ring on his finger.

"You better," Kurt joked. "You're stuck with me now."

"No annulment this time round?" I teased lightly.

"Hmm," Kurt mock glared. "I think it's a little late for that after the many ways you ravished me last night."

"It was good though right?" I winked playfully. 

"Ehh it was okay I guess," Kurt tried to keep a straight face. 

"Bitch," I laughed, biting his bottom lip as I kissed him.

"You know that was the last time you'll ever get laid," he replied seriously. "It's common knowledge that married people don't have sex."

"Kurt Hummel-Smythe!" I looked at him in horror. "I can assure you that these married people will be having sex very regularly until the day we die. I can't imagine ever not wanting you."

"Even when I'm bald and wrinkly?"

"Even then baby," I nodded. "You'll still be beautiful to me."

"You're so sappy," he pecked my nose. "I need coffee. Are we still going bungee jumping today?"

"Coffee would be good," I agreed. "I'm still not convinced Bungee jumping is a good idea."

"It'll be fun," Kurt replied with enthusiasm.

"Jumping off a high bridge with a rope tied to my feet doesn't sound fun."

"What if we do it together? I read it's only 134 feet. You'll love it Seb." He attempted to convince me.

"Yeah yeah okay," I nodded sighing. "I'll do it tandem with you but only if you let me rim you tonight."

"When have I ever stopped you from rimming me?" He smirked. "The things you can do with your tongue are the only reason I married you."

"Is that right?" I laughed. 

"Not really," he giggled. "There are a million reasons."

"You make me so happy Kurt," I brushed his hair back from his forehead and kissed him softly. "We should shower and get ready to jump off this damn bridge."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You don't have to do it baby if you're really opposed. I really want to try it though."

"I'm not opposed exactly," I protested.

"Are you scared?" Kurt taunted me.

"Of jumping off a 134 foot bridge?" I narrowed my eyes. "Of course I'm fucking scared. Any normal man would be."

"If you say so Scaredy Cat," Kurt laughed as he climbed out of bed, giving me an incredible view of his exquisite ass.

"You're so freaking hot," I looked his naked body over hungrily. 

"Come shower with me," he reached out his hand.

I took his hand and followed him into the bathroom. He turned on the water and I joined him in the huge double cubicle. We took a long leisurely shower together, lovingly kissing and exploring each other bodies as we washed each other clean. 

"You're a little marked up," Kurt looked at me guiltily as traced his fingers softly over my bruised and bitten chest.

"I love wearing your marks on my skin," I growled. "You've been kinda possessive lately."

"You're mine," Kurt replied firmly. "You even have my name now Sebastian Hummel-Smythe."

"And you have mine Kurt Hummel-Smythe," I reminded him putting extra emphasis on the Smythe part of our new surname.

"I love being married to you," he smiled widely, kissing me then turning off the water. "I feel so lucky."

We stepped from the shower and I wrapped him in a huge fluffy towel before getting one for myself. "We are both lucky."

We were soon dried and dressed. "You never told me what Rachel wanted," Kurt reminded me.

"She was interviewed about Blanderson's case and it's on The Times website. She wants you to watch it."

"I think I'll pass," Kurt scrunched up his face obviously uninterested. "Where shall we get that coffee?"

"I saw a Starbucks just down the street. Do you fancy a walk with your new hubby?" I offered.

"That sounds perfect," Kurt nodded. "A walk won't be the same without our Luna though."

"I miss the little guy too," I hugged Kurt close. 

He wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his nose into my neck. "You smell incredible," he mumbled against my ear. 

"Hmm," I hummed as I simply enjoyed the feeling of holding him as he held me. He kissed my neck before pulling back slowly. 

"Let's walk," Kurt took my hand.

We wandered slowly down the street hand in hand, chatting, laughing and enjoying each other's company. We soon reached Starbucks. It was much quieter than the stores we visited regularly in New York. We were served immediately getting our usual order and chose one of the many empty tables.

We held hands across the table smiling at each other goofily as we drank our coffees. I'd noticed that in the last week or two that the old affection had returned to our relationship. I liked it. It made me feel so needed and loved. 

Things felt again like they had between us before the trouble with Blaine. I was reminded every time we made love though that things weren't perfect. I could understand Kurt's disappointment with having to use condoms all the time, especially on our wedding night. I had been so selfish and stupid and I felt awful that it was impacting Kurt. 

"I need to contact Jake," I told Kurt carefully as I stroked his hand with my thumb.

"Let him down gently," Kurt frowned replying sarcastically.

"I thought maybe I could get his test results and we could do away with the protection."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded moodily, pulling his hand away to grip his coffee cup with both hands.

I sighed sadly, knowing I'd screwed up by mentioning Jake Bass on our honeymoon. I didn't want to contact Jake behind his back though. That felt deceitful. 

"Do you want me to call and organise transfers for the jump?" I asked attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Please," Kurt nodded. "A reservation for dinner tonight too."

"Sure," I agreed. "Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"There's suppose to be a decadent revolving restaurant with breathtaking views at the top of the gondola. That could be romantic. I saw it advertised somewhere."

"That does sound romantic," I smiled as I took out my phone. I made the two calls as Kurt finished his coffee.

"I think I'll get another," he mused, getting up from the table. "Would you like one?"

"Thank you," I nodded. "And a blueberry muffin please."

"Good idea," Kurt grinned at me before going to place our order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bungee jumping to follow next chapter. Wish poor Sebby luck. He doesn't like heights lol.


	138. Taking a plunge after taking THE plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt convinces Seb to help him strike something off his bucket list prompting Seb to be curious about what else is on there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV 
> 
> Mostly fluff with a little sex talk at the end.
> 
> Did everyone see Adam Lambert sing his new song on American Idol last night? He was phenomenal and Laleh was so cute. I loved it. Here's a link if you missed it :) https://youtu.be/62Htu6Hu2HA 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and the song  
> I love you all. ThankYou for all the love, comments and kudos over 450. You guys are all amazing xxxx

Kurt and I made the short walk back to our hotel to meet the crowded bus that would take us to our impending dooms. I felt like a man on death row being lead to his execution. I was terrified. I had no idea how Kurt could find the idea of jumping from a 134 foot bridge at all appealing but somehow he was really excited. For the entire journey as I gripped his hand tightly in mine I just kept thinking that if my life was about to be over at least I'd spent 24 hours as Sebastian Hummel-Smythe, married to the love of my life. My life hadn't been a total waste.

"This is going to be so much fun," Kurt bubbled enthusiastically. "Even better than the flying trapeze I expect."

"I love you," I replied feebly. "In case this doesn't go well remember that."

"Don't be silly," he laughed. "They take every safety precaution. This is a very reputable company."

"Sure," I nodded warily. "134 feet is a long way to fall."

"You're going to love it," he giggled.

"I can't lose you now," I mumbled nervously. "I only just made you mine."

"Sebby," he grinned, squeezing my hand. "You're not going to lose me. It's perfectly safe."

"If you say so," I replied unconvinced.

"It's an amazing adrenalin rush. Even better than sex they say."

"They've obviously never had sex with you, nothing is better than that," I grinned sheepishly.

"Naww," he smiled. "I love my husband."

"Your husband loves you too," I rose his hand, that was still tightly in my anxious grasp to my lips and kissed it.

"You're crushing my fingers darling," Kurt chuckled. "I honestly won't be upset if you just want to watch."

"You took a massive plunge with me yesterday Mr Hummel-Smythe," I reminded him, smiling. "Today I'm going to take a plunge with you. You're my hubby. I trust you Kurtilicious."

"Don't call me that horrendous name," Kurt laughed.

"Oh is that reserved only for your first husband?" I teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes at me playfully. "You're not funny."

"What should I call you then?"

"I kinda loved you calling me hubby just now," he beamed.

"I love that too. It suits you," I answered fondly.

"You're adorable," he stroked my cheek as the bus pulled up near the bridge.

I was filled with dread as we disembarked from the bus and headed inside their office. I tried to ignore the massive ravine before me that my new husband seemed intent on leaping head first into. It was a fucking long long way down. I really wasn't keen.

Kurt held me close from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder and stroking my abs with his thumb, through my clothes as we listened to the safety demonstration. His affection was comforting to a degree though I still felt sick to my stomach.

"This is going to be amazing," Kurt giggled as we signed our waivers.

"I'm not convinced," I sighed.

"You don't have to honey," he reminded me gently.

"I want to with you."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled melting my heart. I still couldn't believe I was lucky enough to be married to this beautiful man and that I alone would have the honour of waking up beside him for the rest of my natural life. A life, that I feared would soon be over as I watched in masked terror as the first person in our group jumped screaming to their near certain death.

"We're next," Kurt grinned "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I shook my head. "But we only live once."

"I promise we'll be fine Sebby," he smiled nurturingly at me.

My heart pounded in my chest and I fought the urge to back out as our attendant harnessed us up. "Okay Newlyweds," he laughed. "You are ready." 

We stood together and Kurt eased me out onto the edge of the diving board. 

"Stop and smile for the camera," the amused guide instructed us as I tried desperately not to look down.

The camera clicked. "You need to let go of the rail," I was instructed.

"I can't," I whined pitifully.

"Sure you can," Kurt whispered reassuringly against my ear. "Let's do this Beautiful."

I took his out reached hand and before I knew what was happening we were hurtling through the air. "Fuuuuck!!!" I screamed all the way down. I could hear Kurt beside me squealing and laughing as the adrenaline pounded through me. We bounced up and down in mid air numerous times before eventually being lowered into a waiting boat.

"Woah," Kurt smiled from ear to ear. "That was incredible. I loved it. I want to go again. Don't you want to do it again?" He cupped my face and slapped a big wet excited kiss to my lips.

"Once was plenty," I laughed. "But you should jump again if you want to."

"Not without my husband," Kurt giggled still from his excitement as he shook his head. "What a rush! Did you love it?"

"I love that we are still alive," I grinned as we stepped back onto solid ground. "You're such an adrenaline junkie."

"It was over too quick," Kurt pouted throwing his arms around me. "I can't wait to see the video. Are you okay? You look pale."

"I don't like heights. That's all," I reminded him.

"You live in a penthouse on the 50th floor," he laughed.

"That's different," I defended myself. "I'm not hurling myself off the terrace."

"True," he admitted. "We should try skydiving or parasailing next."

"Or we could be like normal people and go to the theatre or visit a zoo," I suggested.

"That sounds fun too," he mocked me sarcastically. "I always imagined you to be way more daring."

"I am," I pouted. "I just don't like heights."

"My poor baby," he taunted me.

"Shut up," I laughed.

We made our way back to the office and enjoyed a coffee together while we waited for the rest of the group to complete their jumps. "Thank you for allowing me to tick bungee jumping off my bucket list," Kurt smiled gratefully. "I know how afraid you were."

"I lived," I shrugged. 

"Next time you can choose what we do," he offered.

"I already told you what I want in return," I licked my lips suggestively to remind him of our previous conversation about rimming.

"Oh right," he blushed a little. "Can we take a bubble bath too."

"Two birds, one stone," I nodded.

Eventually we were back on the bus heading for our hotel with our dvd, photos and souvenir shirts in hand. "I can't wait to share the dvd with our friends," Kurt smiled.

"I'm not sure I want them to see," I frowned. "I must look terrified."

"You'll look beautiful, just like you always do," my husband reassured me.

"You're so biased," I laughed.

"No, I'm just in love," he kissed me softly.

"With anyone I know?" I joked.

"Just this guy I met at a coffee shop back in Ohio a few years back," Kurt shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh," I grinned. "What's he like?"

"Super hot," Kurt moaned softly. "Gorgeous green eyes, soft sweet lips, flawless Disney prince hair, the sexiest body and hung like a horse."

"He sounds kinda perfect," I smiled, feeling incredibly flattered.

"I think so," Kurt gazed at me adoringly. 

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual," I assured him. "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled as we pulled up outside our hotel.

We went up to our room and Kurt flopped down on our bed. "I'm so tired," he complained.

"It's been a busy few weeks," I reminded him as I curled up against him.

"I haven't been home or seen Luna in 3 weeks."

"Do you want to delay our honeymoon?" I asked reluctantly.

"No never," he replied horrified at the prospect. "I want to be with you. Once we go home everyone will be bugging us again. Plus there's a few more things I want to mark off my bucket list."

"What exactly is on this infamous bucket list of yours?" I asked curiously. "I like to know what horrors I might have to face next."

Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and read from a list on his phone.

"Number 14 ride an elephant." That didn't sound so bad.

"Number 20 See the Northern Lights." That was kinda romantic.

"Number 23 Take a French cooking class" 

"We could do all those together," I cuddled him close reading the screen. "Umm, number 35?"

"Oh," Kurt blushed. "Don't worry about that now we're married."

"You want to do that though," I looked at him amused.

"I'm curious," he admitted. 

"With me?" I asked. "And who else?"

"We'll definitely not without you," Kurt squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't know who else. It's always just been hypothetical. Hunter maybe."

"You want us to have a threesome with Hunter?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Not exactly," he hid his face in my chest. "He's straight anyway and he has Trina."

"He's into you," I reminded him. 

"Seb don't be silly," Kurt laughed.

"It might be hot," I chuckled.

"We are both way too possessive," Kurt protested. "It's not a good idea and would you really want to have sex with Hunter?"

"I want you to be happy and satisfied."

"I'm already both," he kissed me lovingly. "I don't need number 35 to be satisfied."

"Can I say I'm a little surprised that you want to be double penetrated?" I asked quietly.

"You think I'm a slut now," Kurt accused me sounding hurt.

"No I'm just wondering how you'd even manage to take two dicks at once when you're so damn tight."

"You're getting off on this aren't you?" He looked surprised.

"Feel for yourself," I groaned, taking his hand and grazing it over the expanding bulge in my jeans.

"Dirty boy!" he smirked, palming me through the denim. "I so adore being married to you."


	139. All I Wanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb spend an evening with Elliott and his new boyfriend a month after their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb's POV
> 
> This chapter takes place about a month after Kurtbastian's wedding. 
> 
> It was suggested today that I wind this up so this is the final chapter. 
> 
> I want to thank you all who made it to the end of this magical mystery tour. You're all beautiful people and I've loved chatting with you and getting to know you all. It's been a pleasure. 
> 
> Also spare a thought for poor Dylan O'Brien who was injured on the set of maze runner 2 yesterday xxx

"Hey Gorgeous," I greeted Kurt with a loving kiss as I entered the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"I didn't hear you get home," he smiled kissing me back. "It was so busy. I met with my solicitor and signed the recording contract and then went and visited Rachel and River at the hospital."

"Aww how is our little niece?" I grinned.

"She's still perfect," Kurt replied wistfully. "I can't believe they called her that hideous name though, River Hudson. It's awful. I swear Rachel's on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She begged me for a job today because her agent dropped her and she can't find another one."

"What did she expect publicly supporting a pedophile?" I scoffed.

"I have no idea," Kurt shrugged. "But I can't employ her. She has no skills of value to me plus she has River now."

"Did you get more photos of the little princess?" I asked. "I want to come with you again tomorrow to see her. I need baby cuddles."

"I got lots of pictures. She was awake today." He took out his phone and proudly showed me all his new pictures of our precious little niece. She really was beautiful even if she was Rachel's baby. "I didn't ask how your practice went this afternoon," Kurt added. "You look a little tired baby."

"It was gruelling. We started with a five mile run and it just got worse after that. Being state lacrosse captain is freaking hard work," I complained.

"I'm so proud of you though husband," he pulled me close smiling. "That's a huge achievement."

"Says he who is going to be the next Sir Elton John," I teased.

"Do you think?" Kurt asked sceptically. "Maddie and I have written some incredible new songs. I can't wait to start recording them."

"They are all amazing," I agreed. "But you know which one is my favourite."

"In His Eyes?" Kurt queried already knowing the answer. "That's only cause you know I wrote it for you my sweetheart."

"It's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," I gripped his ass in both hands and kissed him softly.

"Speaking of romantic I finished putting together our wedding and honeymoon albums just now. The photos from Paris turned out so beautifully. There's one of us in the garden of Versailles that I want to get blown up to hang in the living room," Kurt babbled enthusiastically.

"I was thinking I might do that with the nudes you finally let me take," I smirked.

"They were only for you," he warned me, blushing slightly.

"They are so fucking hot. They should be shared with the world," I growled. "Except you're my husband now so they're all mine."

Kurt trailed soft kisses along my jaw and up my neck to suck then nip at my ear lobe. He moaned breathlessly into my ear making me shiver.

"Don't start something now," I whined. "Otto will be here in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes is more than enough time for me to blow you," Kurt whispered seductively grinding against me. "It's been so long since you've cum down my throat."

"Fuck," I whimpered, remembering how much I'd always loved that. "Is it too late to cancel on him?"

"I don't want to cancel. I want to meet his new boyfriend," Kurt replied. "We just need to stop talking and get down to business."

"I don't want to rush it," I frowned. I'd got the all clear from the doctor this morning and it would be our first time without protection since we'd got married. I wanted to savour it.

"I need to taste you," he pleaded.

"Ehh Kurt," I pouted knowing my resolve was weakening more by the second. "As soon as they leave I'm all yours."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, pulling away to pick up Luna. "At least you love me don't you little guy?" He cooed.

"I love you Kurt," I frowned.

"I know," he nodded. "I love you too baby."

He was snuggling Luna when the intercom sounded. "See he's early," I gloated before I kissed his cheek. "I'll get it."

"Thanks Hun," he smiled. 

I instructed Seymour to let Otto and the new boyfriend up. I wasn't that keen to see Elliott Gilbert to be honest but I was curious about his new man and I had noticed to his credit that since the fiasco in Vegas and our wedding in Queenstown the dynamic between Kurt and Otto had changed dramatically. There wasn't a single inappropriate grope or nickname in sight. It was all Kurt and El, no Kurtilicious or even babe. I preferred it this way. They still remained close but Kurt needed that, in the same way I needed Jeffie.

Kurt was feeding Luna when Otto stepped out of the elevator with his new man in tow. He turned and greeted his friend with a smile. 

"Hey Kurt," Otto grinned. "I want you to meet..."

"Chandler Kiehl" Kurt gasped. "Oh wow! It's been years."

"Kurt Hummel?" Otto's boyfriend enquired in shock, letting go of Otto's hand and racing at Kurt to hug him.

Kurt giggled hugging Chandler back. "It's Kurt Hummel-Smythe now. How have you been?"

"Good," he stepped back looking my husband over. "You look great."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled. "Marriage certainly agrees with me."

"My Elly tells me you're a new uncle too," he beamed. "Congratulations. That's amazing. I love babies."

"So you two know each other?" Otto checked looking baffled as he pulled his boyfriend possessively close against his side.

"We met in high school," Kurt clarified. 

"Small world," Chandler mused. 

"Okay," Elliott frowned.

"When I was dating Blanderson," Kurt added.

"So whose this?" Chandler turned his head to me as he wrapped his arm lovingly around Otto's waist

"That's my hubby, Sebastian," Kurt winked at me. "Beautiful isn't he?"

"He's a pretty one," Chandler agreed offering me a handshake. 

I accepted as I tried to sum him up. I thought I liked him but I was curious about his past with Kurt as I'm sure Otto was too.

"Would anyone like a drink while I order in dinner?" Kurt offered.

"Ice water please," the dynamic duo replied in unison. 

"Aww you're such a cute couple," Kurt smiled. 

"And you still have a smile that's out of this world," Chandler complimented Kurt.

That made my husbandly instincts kick in and I stepped forward holding Kurt tenderly from behind as he poured the water.

Kurt leaned back into me obviously enjoying the affection. He hummed softly as I gently kissed his neck.

"How long have you been married?" Chandler asked as he sipped his water.

"4 weeks and 6 days," Kurt declared proudly. "We got married in New Zealand, in a vineyard. Sebby surprised me. It was magical."

"It was lovely," Elliott agreed. "Very intimate and super romantic."

"Kurt looked stunning," l added resting my chin on his shoulder.

"You must have photos," Chandler prompted. 

"That we do," Kurt pecked my lips softly, took my hand and lead us into the living room where our albums were sitting on the coffee table.

He sat down next to Chandler and showed him and Otto all our photos.

"Gorgeous," Chandler cooed. "I'm so happy for you. So you married in New Zealand and honeymooned in Paris? That's so exotic."

"Seb spoils me," Kurt gazed lovingly at me.

"You're lucky," Chandler smiled. "You have a beautiful home too. Your views are incredible."

"It just recently became ours," I explained. "My grandparents gifted it to us as a wedding present. We are very lucky."

"Wow! I want your grandparents," Chandler looked envious.

"They are very generous," Kurt acknowledged getting up and snuggling into my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled him close as we continued to chat.

"Where are we ordering from?" Otto asked. "I'm starving. Chandler and I kinda missed lunch."

"I ate," Chandler smirked suggestively.

"Umm okaaaay," Kurt grinned. "TMI."

"Like you guys don't flaunt your sex life," Otto rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Our sex life is incredible," Kurt gloated. "You two have only just got together recently."

"We didn't see any point in wasting time," Otto shrugged. "He's cute as button."

"Indeed he is," Kurt agreed.

"Guys?" Chandler blushed hiding his face bashfully in Otto's chest.

We ordered dinner and chatted. Kurt and Otto caught up on each other's news and we told Chandler all about Kurt's tour with Troye around Australia. Chandler was working as an actor and had himself a regular guest role on a popular tv show that we had yet to see but promised to. Otto assured us it was great. 

They left not long after dinner obviously as keen to get into each other's pants as we were. 

"I can't believe El's dating Chandler," Kurt laughed after the elevator doors closed. "They seem so smitten with each other too. I'm so pleased."

"How do we know Chandler?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"He and I had a phone...um...fling, I guess you might call it back in high school," Kurt provided.

"You have phone sex with him?" I mocked.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "It was much more innocent than that. Just a few days of fun flirting before I got caught."

"Oops," I laughed pulling him close. "I'm hotter than him."

"You certainly are," Kurt kissed me softly. "You're beautiful Sebby."

"So are you sweetheart," I looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek gently. "Why don't you grab Luna and let's go up to bed. I want to make love to my precious husband."

"I could be on board with that," Kurt smiled over his shoulder as he bent over to pick up Luna.

I watched my gorgeous husband with fondness and admiration as he walked up the stairs with our precious dog in his arms. Together I knew the three of us Sebastian, Kurt and Luna Hummel-Smythe made the most adorable family. I knew too as my eyes wandered over the body of the sexiest sweetest man that I had ever have the pleasure to know that I was the luckiest man alive. I was married to Kurt. He was finally mine. I had All I Wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you xxx


End file.
